Le fil rouge du destin
by Laure Saintyves
Summary: Que s'est-il passé dans la vie de Candy et Albert, ainsi que tous les autres personnages juste après la fin du manga/dessin animé ? Voici la suite que je vous propose: une histoire romantique avec aussi beaucoup d'émotions intenses de toute sorte et de surprises...
1. Avant propos

_**Le fil rouge du destin (*) **_

_**Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation. **_

_**L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**_

_**ooo**_

_**Avant-propos**_

**(*)** _« **Un fil rouge invisible relie ceux qui sont destinés à se rencontrer et ce, indépendamment du temps, de l'endroit ou des circonstances. Le fil peut s'étirer ou s'emmêler, mais il ne cassera jamais**… »_

C'est une légende populaire originaire de Chine mais que l'on retrouve aussi au Japon. Les dieux auraient noué un fil rouge à nos chevilles qui relie deux êtres destinés à s'aimer, quelle que soit la distance ou même les différences de richesses qui les séparent.

Merci à Ms Puddle qui m'a inspiré le titre de mon histoire.

* * *

_J'ai classé l'histoire en catégorie "T" mais certains chapitres seront "M" car je voulais une histoire romantique mais aussi sensuelle alors j'avertirai du contenu à réserver aux adultes au début de ces chapitres particuliers. _

_L'histoire reprend à la fin du manga après la révélation du Grand Oncle William comme étant Albert, après l'annulation des fiançailles entre Candy et Neal Leagan mais avant qu'Albert n'ait révélé à Candy qu'il était son "Prince de la Colline". Dans l'histoire finale, cette révélation apparait bien plus tard._

_Je me suis inspirée principalement du manga et de quelques extraits du roman final de Candy Candy (publié en 2010) dont je n'ai que quelques bribes (notamment les lettres de l'épilogue) provenant de la traduction anglaise de l'œuvre japonaise (non officielle donnée par des fans) car il n'existe à ce jour aucune traduction française._

_ J'ai également puisé mon inspiration dans les discussions que j'ai pu avoir avec d'autres fans par l'intermédiaire du blog de Ms Puddle à qui je voudrais particulièrement rendre hommage pour son superbe travail (voir dans mes auteurs favoris) et sa gentillesse._

_Toutefois je tiens à préciser qu'il ne s'agit ici que de ma version personnelle de la suite de l'histoire de Candy qui n'a aucunement la prétention d'être le roman final ou même de lui être complétement fidèle. Ce n'est que l'histoire que j'ai envie de vous raconter. Il y aura donc forcément des variantes parfois importantes et des parties entièrement inventées surtout à la fin. De même si vous constatez des similitudes avec d'autres histoires, c'est purement involontaire et fortuit, veuillez m'en excuser car il est impossible de lire toutes les fictions écrites ici. Celles que j'ai lues et qui m'ont inspirée sont placées dans mes «histoires favorites »._

_A noter que j'ai gardé les noms de famille en langue anglaise ce qui me parait plus logiques étant donné que les personnages sont américains ou anglais. Notamment Ardley et non André, Leagan et non Legrand._

_Si toutefois vous constatez des erreurs (n'ayant pas de lecteur bêta) n'hésitez pas à me les signaler._

_J'attends aussi avec impatience vos commentaires et vos idées._

_Bonne lecture !_


	2. Chapter 1: que se passe-t-il ?

_**« Le fil rouge du destin » **_

_**Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation. **_

_**L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**_

**ooo**

**Chapitre 1 : **_**Que se passe-t-il ? **_

**Chicago, 28 juin 1918**

Il s'était écoulé quelques semaines depuis l'annulation des fiançailles entre Candy et Neal Leagan et surtout depuis la « grande révélation » : Albert était le fameux et énigmatique Grand Oncle William ou encore William Albert Ardlay ! Candy n'en revenait toujours pas.

**Flash Back (1)  
**

« C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire Candy ? »

_Mon Dieu ! Cette voix… cette douce voix tant aimée, tant regrettée, tant souhaitée ! Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est toi Albert ? Est-ce bien toi ? Les larmes menaçaient de jaillir dans l'incrédulité. Je dois me tromper, j'ai tellement envie de te revoir que je t'entends même ici ! Lentement je vois une silhouette se lever du fauteuil luxueux puis se tourner me faisant face baignée dans la lumière du Soleil tel un Dieu grec sortant de l'Olympe ! Albert, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, mon cœur bat la chamade, je commence à sentir des vertiges, … tous ces mois d'absence sans savoir où tu étais ni même si tu allais bien ? Je sens les larmes inonder mon visage, il est là devant moi, enfin !... Je me sens trembler comme une feuille. Un flot de sentiments déferle sur moi tel un tsunami, m'emporte sans résistance de ma part. J'ai envie de me précipiter dans tes bras mais je suis figée sur place, impossible de faire un mouvement, je ne comprends pas, que se passe-t-il ? Je sens que je vais me liquéfier… mais… Alors… l'Oncle William est…c'est Albert ! Mon esprit est comme disloqué, j'ai l'impression d'être transportée dans un autre monde, je dois rêver toute éveillée ! Albert ne peut pas être l'Oncle William ! … _

_« Tu… Vous êtes… »_

_« Je suis désolé de t'en avoir rien dit jusqu'à présent… »_

_Albert… Oncle William… tu… vous êtes éblouissant dans toute cette lumière… il est tellement beau et élégant dans cette tenue, je ne l'avais jamais vu habillé si chichement ! Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point il était beau, je suis comme aveuglée par le Soleil, comme frappée par la foudre en cet instant ! … Mais quelle confusion… Albert ne peut pas être mon père adoptif !... J'ai toujours rêvé de le rencontrer pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi… mais… je ne comprends pas !_

« Je… Je …ne m'en suis jamais aperçu ! Alors qu'en fait tu… vous …avez toujours été près de moi ! »

« Arrête de t'adresser à moi de cette façon Candy, tu me tutoyais si je me souviens bien ! »

_Tutoyer ? L'oncle William… ou… Albert ? J'ai l'impression de devenir schizophrène ! _

« Je ne savais pas pour Neal mais tu ne dois plus t'inquiéter pour ça je vais m'en occuper.»

_Neal ? Pourquoi il me parle de Neal ?... Ah oui … les fiançailles ! Je n'y pensais même plus ! Je me sens tellement bouleversée par toi Albert…Oncle William ! C'est comme si tu étais devenu une autre personne ! … Je ne me sens pas bien… mon cœur menace de sortir de ma poitrine… tout se met à tourner et j'ai des paillettes puis un voile noir devant les yeux… je sens que mes jambes se dérobent sous moi et je me retrouve sur le sol. C'est alors que des mains douces mais fermes viennent me soutenir et j'entends une voix tendre mais pleine d'inquiétude prononcer mon nom._

_« Candy ! Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? »_

_« Albert, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que vous… que tu… étais l'oncle William ! »_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Oui Candy était sous le double choc, retrouver Albert mais découvrir qu'il était le Grand Oncle William !Elle songeait, perdue dans ses différents souvenirs :_ « Oh, Albert comment as-tu pu me cacher une telle chose ? On s'était pourtant promis de tout partager !..._ » Elle repensait à ce jour-là, si spécial où Albert était venu la chercher pour une heure de liberté avec la permission du Dr Martin et lui proposer de faire une balade. Il l'avait emmenée dans sa nouvelle automobile, presque une épave qui roulait à peine… Il l'a conduite dans un endroit magnifique dans la banlieue de Chicago qu'il voulait lui faire découvrir, près du lac avec de beaux arbres à escalader. Cet endroit lui rappelait la colline de son enfance près de la Maison de Pony. Elle ne tarda pas à défier Albert de grimper sur l'un d'entre eux, il l'a suivie sans problème. Au sommet, il lui proposa de casser la croute, il avait apporté un unique sandwich car l'achat de sa voiture ne lui avait pas laissé d'argent pour davantage ! Candy lui proposa donc de le partager en deux. Sa réponse alors, l'avait un peu surprise. « _Candy… c'est une bonne chose que de partager quelque chose avec ceux que l'on aime… »_ Avait-il dit d'un air songeur. Que voulait-il signifier par là… ? Mais il ajouta en la regardant tendrement _« Ça te dirait qu'on fasse comme ça désormais ? Je voudrais que tu divises tes peines et tes angoisses et que tu me les fasses partager. »_ Sa proposition l'avait émue jusqu'aux larmes.

Candy songea « _Il avait toujours été là pour moi… Quand j'ai failli me noyer près de la cascade lorsque je m'étais enfuie de chez les Leagans, … après la mort d'Anthony alors que j'étais désespérée, … et puis après ma rupture avec Terry ! … Terry ! … Ça me semble si loin tout cela maintenant !..._

_Et pourtant l'une des périodes les plus difficiles de ma vie était lorsque tu as disparu pendant tous ces mois en me laissant juste cette note me signifiant que tu avais recouvré la mémoire. Alors pourquoi être parti ainsi brutalement et être resté loin de moi si longtemps ? J'étais folle d'inquiétude, si triste, si seule. Tu m'as tellement manqué, comme jamais personne ne m'avait manqué auparavant ! Cette fuite, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ?... Il faudra qu'on ait une conversation à ce sujet. Quand je repense à cette douleur que j'ai ressentie quand j'ai trouvé ta lettre, j'ai eu l'impression que le monde s'effondrait autour de moi ! Les semaines qui ont suivi, cette impression de vide en moi, une partie de mon âme me manquait, comme si on m'avait amputé d'une partie de mon cœur aussi et rien ne pouvait me soulager. Mais pourquoi cette sensation de manque était si douloureuse, aussi insupportable ? Jamais je n'avais éprouvé cela avant même pas quand j'ai rompu avec Terry car tu étais là pour me soutenir, me comprendre, me réconforter. La chaleur de tes bras, ta douce voix, ton regard tendre, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont pu me manquer, c'est atroce ! … Pourquoi ? _

_Et quand je t'ai revu, quel choc ! Tu étais le Grand Oncle William, mon père adoptif ! Tout est si confus maintenant dans ma tête, dans mon cœur ! En même temps, j'étais si heureuse de te revoir ! C'est tellement bizarre car je n'arrive pas à te considérer en tant que tel. Qu'est-ce qui me gêne ? Parce que tu es trop jeune pour endosser ce rôle ? Non, c'est encore autre chose mais quoi ? Comment dois-je me comporter maintenant avec toi ? … Et toi comment me considères-tu ?... Et en plus j'ai envoyé mon journal intime à l'Oncle William pour expliquer mes raisons d'avoir quitté Londres et le collège royal Saint-Paul, … donc à toi, tu as dû le recevoir lorsque tu étais en Afrique ! L'as-tu lu ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. Pourquoi maintenant ça me gêne de savoir que tu aies pu lire mes pensées les plus personnelles à propos de Terry ? … A l'époque cela ne me dérangeait pas de te parler de lui, de mes sentiments pour mon acteur préféré… Et quand exactement as-tu retrouvé ta mémoire ? … Ah ! Toutes ces questions vont me rendre folle_ (2).

_Dois-je rester ici avec toi ? J'ai tellement envie de vivre à nouveau avec toi mais ça ne sera jamais plus comme avant dans l'appartement des Magnolias ! Avec toutes ces responsabilités qui t'incombent, tu es si occupé que nous n'avons presque pas pu discuter depuis l'annulation des fiançailles ! » _Soupirs.

_« On vit sous le même toit et pourtant tu me manques tellement ! Que faire ?... Et ce soir, encore une de ces réceptions que je déteste ! Au moins Neal et Eliza ne seront pas là maintenant qu'ils sont partis en Floride. Je sais que c'est ton anniversaire mais j'aurais tellement préféré le fêter en toute intimité sans tout le gratin de Chicago, la Grande Tante Elroy a vu les choses en grand !_

Ce que Candy ignorait encore, c'est que Mme Elroy avait l'intention de présenter à son neveu, toutes les jeunes femmes distinguées de la haute société _Chicagoan_ d'âge nubile. Il fallait qu'Albert se marie rapidement avec une jeune fille bien née parmi les grandes familles avec lesquelles les Ardlay étaient en affaire pour assurer la descendance. Il était le seul héritier mâle en ligne directe et il avait une trentaine d'années. A l'époque les mariages dans les milieux aisés étaient arrangés entre les familles de manière à accroitre pouvoir et fortune des deux parties. La grande Tante avait d'ailleurs reçu des propositions depuis l'avènement de son neveu en tant que chef de clan. Il faut dire qu'il était un très beau parti : jeune, beau, riche et puissant !

Candy et Annie, naturellement invitées pour l'occasion étaient en train de se préparer.

« Oh Candy ! Tu es magnifique dans cette robe, elle fait ressortir tes yeux ! »

Candy portait une magnifique robe en soie verte émeraude comme la couleur de ses yeux. Elle était constituée d'une longue jupe évasée à partir de la taille et d'un corsage en partie recouvert de dentelle fine sur les épaules et le décolleté en forme de cœur mettant en valeur sa peau nacrée et ses formes féminines.

« Merci Annie ! Toi aussi tu es superbe et je suis sûre qu'Archie va être tout chamboulé » Répondit Candy en lui faisant un clin d'œil et avec un grand sourire malicieux.

« Candy ! Arrête !... » la jeune-fille se mit à rougir en détournant le regard.

« Cette coiffure te va à ravir » ajoute-t-elle rapidement afin de changer de sujet. « Tu fais plus femme ainsi, je crois qu'il est grand temps d'abandonner tes couettes définitivement, tu n'es plus une gamine ! »

Les cheveux longs et bouclés de la blonde étaient savamment rassemblés sur sa nuque et attachés en une sorte de catogan sophistiqué laissant de longues mèches luxuriantes et soyeuses retomber de chaque côté de son visage et dans son dos. Quelques petites fleurs en soie assorties à la couleur de sa robe étaient piquées ici et là donnant l'impression que des émeraudes avaient perlé sa chevelure.

« Tu crois ? »

« Oh oui, sinon comment veux-tu attirer des prétendants ? »

« Oh, Annie ! … Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse pour le moment ! »

« C'est toujours ce que l'on dit mais mon petit doigt me souffle que tu ne tarderas pas à trouver un galant ! » Elle se mit à rire.

« Annie, tu es impossible ! Allez, viens, descendons ou nous allons être en retard et encore nous faire passer un savon par la Grande Tante Elroy ! »

« Oui, tu as raison, allons-y ! »

Elles se précipitèrent en riant en haut de l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée, juste au pied duquel se trouvait Albert qui les observait attentivement. En fait il n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune-fille au regard émeraude, il pensait « _Qu'est-ce que tu belle ma douce Candy, tu es devenue une vraie jeune-femme depuis des mois que je ne t'avais pas vue. Tu es une magnifique rose qui est en train de s'épanouir, prête à être cueillie… Albert, à quoi penses-tu ? _» Se réprimanda-t-il.

« Mesdemoiselles vous êtes belles comme le jour » se décida-t-il à dire.

« Merci Al… Oncle William et Bon anniversaire » répondirent-elles en cœur et flattées du compliment.

« Merci mais je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Albert, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils ! »

« Très bien Albert » ajouta Candy moins timide.

Dans le même temps, Candy se sentait perturbée. Elle songeait _« Albert, qu'est-ce que tu es élégant dans ton smoking, tu es tellement beau. Ces cheveux d'or tels un halo qui encadrent ce visage si racé, bien dessiné et ces yeux aussi bleus que le ciel un matin d'été sans nuages. Cette élégance féline quand tu te déplaces, ces manières si raffinées dans le moindre de tes gestes. Ton sourire si lumineux et chaleureux que j'aime tant. Ces larges épaules si rassurantes et cette poitrine robuste au creux de laquelle j'aime tant me réfugier…_ _Pourquoi je me sens si troublée… ? »_

A ce moment-là, son regard croisa celui d'Albert et son cœur passa un battement avant de s'accélérer. Elle se mit à rougir en se demandant « _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? »_

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle l'avait vu en tenue de gala la première c'était lorsqu'il avait annulé les fausses fiançailles mais alors, elle était trop préoccupée pour le remarquer vraiment.

Archie les rejoignit. « Bonjour Oncle William et bon anniversaire ! »

\- « Merci Archie mais je t'ai déjà dit de continuer à m'appeler Albert. » Réitéra-t-il pour son neveu.

\- « Ah ! … Euh … oui… onc … je veux dire Albert mais c'est encore difficile pour moi t'intégrer ça ! »

\- « Oui en effet, ce jour-là tu l'as répété neuf fois ! » le taquina Candy. (3)

Enfin ce fut au tour de la Grande Tante de faire son entrée. « William, il est grand temps d'accueillir vos invités, ce serait incorrect de les faire attendre ! » Dit-elle sèchement en jetant un regard perçant sur Candy. _« Cette petite devient beaucoup trop jolie et William porte un regard sur elle qui ne me plait pas du tout. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait développé des sentiments à son égard pendant leur cohabitation ? Quelle honte pour la famille quand j'y repense, quel scandale ajouté à l'annulation des fiançailles entre elle et Neal ! Il faut laver l'honneur des Ardlay et il va falloir le marier au plus vite ! Et je pense que cette soirée va nous y aider ! Il faudrait également trouver un bon parti pour cette orpheline avant qu'elle ne crée encore plus de souci, cela résoudrait pas mal de choses… en même temps si elle n'avait pas été là pour William lorsqu'il était amnésique…»_.

La grande tante était bien trop fière pour le reconnaître et n'avait pas encore réussi à remercier Candy pour avoir pris soin de son neveu. De plus Neal, Eliza et leur mère lui avaient tellement dit de mal de Candy que son opinion était complètement biaisée.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la grande salle de réception. Archie avait offert son bras à Annie, Albert avait donné son bras droit à sa tante et offrit le gauche à Candy en demandant : « Me ferais-tu l'honneur de t'escorter aussi ? Cela ne serait pas correct de laisser une jolie dame seule. »

« Avec plaisir Albert »

Elle sentit un frisson lorsqu'elle apposa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme. « _Qu'est-ce que c'était ? _Se demanda-t-elle, une fois de plus elle était troublée et cette fois à son contact, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé avant.

La grande salle était magnifiquement décorée et apprêtée pour l'occasion. Des tentures d'apparat ornaient les fenêtres. Des coupes florales trônaient au centre des tables sur des nappes blanches immaculées et sans un pli, la vaisselle en porcelaine anglaise, les verres en cristal de Bohême et les couverts en argent étaient parfaitement placés. Sans oublier les serviettes assorties, brodées avec l'emblème du clan : l'aigle et le fameux « **A** ». Des chandeliers en argents étaient présents sur chaque table et chaque buffet malgré l'électrification (4) récente du manoir. Tout était fait pour imposer à la vue de tous le faste et la richesse de la famille.

Albert se racla la gorge et s'avança un verre à la main en tapotant dessus avec une cuillère pour attirer l'attention et signifier son intention de prendre la parole : « Mesdames et messieurs, c'est un très grand honneur pour ma famille et moi de vous recevoir ici ce soir. Je vous remercie de votre présence ainsi que des magnifiques présents offerts à l'occasion de mon anniversaire. Je vous souhaite à tous une très agréable soirée et je voudrais finir en portant un toast à ma chère tante pour la remercier d'avoir organisé cette réception en mon honneur. » Il leva une coupe de champagne en direction de sa tante et bu une gorgée.

Candy complétement subjuguée pensait « _Quelle belle voix virile en même temps si douce et chaleureuse mais qui intime le respect. _»

« Bon anniversaire s'écrièrent tous les invités ».

Ce fut le signal du début du festin qui fut une succession des mets et vins les plus délicats.

« Eh bien, la Grande Tante Elroy n'a pas fait les choses à moitié, on dirait qu'elle veut impressionner le public et qu'elle a invité toutes les demoiselles en âge de se marier ! » S'exclama discrètement Archie à l'attention d'Annie et de Candy qui se trouvaient à la table d'honneur.

« Que veux-tu dire Archie ? » Demanda aussitôt Candy.

« A mon avis, elle veut jouer les entremetteuses pour marier l'oncle William ! » Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Mais on n'est plus au moyen-âge quand même ! » Dit Candy dépitée.

« Tu sais Candy, dans notre milieu, les mariages sont malheureusement souvent arrangés surtout quand il s'agit du chef de famille. » Précisa Archie.

« Non mais je rêve ! Je pensais que mon engagement forcé avec Neal était exceptionnel ! »

En fait Candy, n'admettait pas qu'Albert puisse être ainsi « marchandé ». Elle se sentait énervée et même révoltée à cette idée. C'était la première fois aussi qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il était un homme adulte largement en âge de se marier et qu'elle pourrait le perdre à nouveau. « _Le perdre ? Non pas encore ! Je ne le supporterai pas !..._ _Pourtant il était logique qu'un jour ça devrait arriver. Je ne lui ai jamais connu de conquête féminine… et pourtant… il n'était pas un moine donc il avait dû avoir un passé amoureux… Comment n'y avais-je jamais pensé ? » _Cette idée l'a mise mal à l'aise. Elle commença à observer d'un peu plus près l'interaction entre Albert et toutes ces belles jeunes femmes de la haute société qui papillonnaient autour de lui. Il y en avait quelques-unes de très jolies et très distinguées mais pourquoi ressentait-elle de l'antipathie, elle ne les connaissait même pas ? C'était inexplicable.

Puis vint le moment du bal. Un orchestre avait été engagé constitué d'un quatuor à cordes et d'un piano. Une valse se fit entendre et comme la coutume l'exigeait ce fut l'hôte de la maison qui devait ouvrir la danse. Albert commençait à se diriger vers Candy car c'était son intention de l'inviter quand sa tante lui coupa le chemin en lui présentant une grande et belle demoiselle brune avec des yeux couleur noisette. Elle avait deviné son intention et voulait absolument empêcher ces deux-là de se retrouver.

« Mademoiselle Jane Wilson (5) serait ravie d'ouvrir le bal avec vous William ! »

Albert ne pouvait décemment pas décliner l'offre, cela aurait été de la plus grande grossièreté or c'était un parfait gentleman. Ainsi ses lèvres s'arquèrent en un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux, il s'inclina poliment devant la demoiselle et dit : « Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse mademoiselle Wilson ? »

« Avec joie monsieur Ardlay »

C'est alors que le couple très élégant entama la première valse de la soirée. Monsieur James Wilson (5) était un riche industriel qui avait fait fortune dans l'acier et un projet de partenariat avec les Ardlay était en discussion. Lors de l'avènement de William, il ne cacha pas son souhait à madame Elroy d'unir son unique fille de vingt ans à celui-ci.

Au même moment, une paire d'yeux verts les scrutaient avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Albert avait l'air d'être en grande discussion avec la brunette, il souriait tandis qu'elle riait délicatement. « _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial ! » _Candy était très agacée par le spectacle de la paire de jeunes gens qui tournoyait dans la salle de bal. « _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Pourquoi ça me semble si désagréable ? Pourquoi suis-je si désappointée ? » _C'était le même sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti vis-à-vis de Suzanna lorsqu'elle l'avait vue au bras de Terry puis sur l'affiche de Roméo et Juliette avant son tragique accident. Oui, le même sentiment exactement. _« Mais ce serait donc … de la … jalousie ?! Non ! … Impossible ! … C'est mon père adoptif ! » _Candy voulait chasser cette pensée inopportune pour elle, la laissant dans le désarroi et la confusion la plus totale de cette révélation qu'elle se refusait encore d'admettre mais le doute était planté en elle.

C'est ainsi qu'Albert passa la soirée à danser avec toutes les jeunes demoiselles en quête d'un époux, la Tante avait bien manœuvré en ce sens. Archie offrit une danse à Candy qu'il appréciait toujours beaucoup, il était inquiet pour elle car il avait saisi à un instant la tristesse dans son regard. En effet elle avait tombé le masque de la gaité un moment alors que seule dans son coin pendant que tous dansaient et qu'elle pensait que personne ne l'observait.

« Dis-moi chaton, est-ce que tout va bien, tu as l'air ailleurs ?

« Oui, Archie, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout. » Lui répondit Candy sans grande conviction.

« Je te connais bien Candy et à mon avis il y a autre chose… tu … tu penses encore… à … lui, n'est-ce pas ? » Continua-t-il avec hésitation ne voulant pas réveiller d'anciennes blessures.

« Mais à qui ? »

« Et bien … à cet aristocrate… à Terry ! » Lâcha-t-il enfin avec difficulté, il ne savait pas trop comment en parler sans lui briser le cœur.

« Ah, Terry ! Euh … non pas du tout, entre nous c'est bien fini, ça fait presque trois ans maintenant et je suis passée à autre chose ! »

« C'est vrai tu en es sûre, tu veux dire que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ? Ajouta Archie surpris par sa réponse mais heureux qu'elle ne pense plus à Terry car il ne l'avait jamais porté dans son cœur, trouvant qu'il ne la méritait pas. Et jaloux de lui car Archie avait eu des sentiments romantiques envers Candy.

« Euh… non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, simplement que j'ai tourné la page. Je te promets ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Candy était elle-même étonnée de sa réponse spontanée concernant _être passée à autre chose._ Un peu gênée elle profita de la fin de la valse pour ajouter en lui faisant un clin d'œil et un grand sourire rassurant :

« Allez va rejoindre Annie elle se languit ! »

« Bon d'accord, maintenant que je suis rassuré. »

Candy étouffait, elle n'en pouvait plus de cette soirée interminable et surtout de voir Albert danser avec toutes les demoiselles … sauf elle ! Elle aurait tant aimé partager une danse avec lui, elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Discrètement elle se dirigea vers la terrasse puis emprunta le grand escalier de marbre blanc qui menait vers le magnifique jardin à l'anglaise bordé de buissons de roses de chaque côté de l'allée. Mais une paire d'yeux bleus l'avaient vue s'en aller… L'air embaumait vu que c'était la pleine floraison. Cette douce senteur de rose la rendait encore plus nostalgique et même mélancolique. Elle s'est alors dirigée vers un banc situé à l'écart. C'était une belle soirée de début d'été assez chaude avec un beau ciel étoilé. Elle était songeuse, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle songeait à la lettre qu'elle avait reçue de Mademoiselle Pony et sœur Maria qui lui proposaient de venir leur rendre visite avec Annie. _« Que vais-je faire ? Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre ici. S'il faut que j'assiste à un défilé continu de prétendantes, c'est plus que je n'en puis supporter ! Et si Albert doit bientôt se marier, il faudra bien que je parte. Il aura alors encore moins de temps à me consacrer, alors à quoi bon rester ici ? Autant prendre les devants, je dois partir. Je pensais naïvement que notre vie, notre complicité allait recommencer comme à l'époque des Magnolias mais c'est bien révolu. Ce n'est plus l'Albert vagabond et simple que j'ai connu, maintenant c'est un chef de famille très occupé avec ses responsabilités… et c'est mon père adoptif ! Oui, c'est décidé je vais retourner à la Maison de Pony me ressourcer auprès de mes deux mamans. Mademoiselle Pony, sœur Maria, comme vous me manquez ! De plus, je pourrai ainsi vous aider. »_

« Alors tu te caches ? »

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit cette voix douce et chaude qu'elle connaissait si bien. Albert vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle haussa les épaules pour toute réponse sans le regarder. Il la trouva étrange, comme si elle boudait mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te remercier de ton cadeau. »

« C'est difficile de trouver un cadeau à offrir à un homme qui possède tout et ce n'est pas grand-chose comparé à tous ces magnifiques présents que tu as reçus de la part de toutes ces belles jeunes femmes ! » Répondit-elle d'un air dépité.

Il sentit son ton mi- boudeur, mi- agacé, il était perplexe mais ajouta :

« Ne dis pas ça Candy, ton cadeau était le plus précieux à mes yeux. As-tu oublié que l'argent et le faste ne sont pas les choses qui ont le plus d'importance pour moi ? »

« Oui mais ce simple dessin maladroit et à peine ressemblant en plus ! »

« Candy ! Je rêvai de l'avoir car il a une signification particulière pour moi, il me rappelle comment tu m'as recherché dans tout Rockstown. » (6)

« Je me suis fait tant de souci alors. Partir comme ça sans rien me dire et ne me laisser qu'une simple note. Pourquoi m'avoir caché tout cela ? Qui tu étais pendant toutes ces années ? Que tu avais retrouvé la mémoire depuis plusieurs mois ? A quel moment exact l'as-tu retrouvée d'ailleurs ? »

« Candy ! Ne sois pas en colère s'il te plait. J'avais mes raisons que je t'expliquerai quand nous aurons plus de temps. Excuse-moi s'il-te-plait. »

« Du temps ! Parlons-en, on s'est à peine vu depuis la _grande révélation _! » Prononça-t-elle avec véhémence et en insistant sur les deux derniers mots.

« Je sais, depuis que je suis devenu officiellement le Grand Oncle William j'ai eu beaucoup d'obligations, beaucoup de choses à régler. J'ai échappé trop longtemps à mes obligations vis-à-vis de ma famille. Tu ne dois pas m'en vouloir, Candy ! Tu sais bien que si j'avais eu le choix j'aurais continué ma vie de vagabond dans la nature. »

Candy sentit la culpabilité l'envahir, c'est vrai après tout il avait sacrifié sa liberté, lui l'amoureux de la nature. Il n'aimait pas toutes ces conventions, les codes étriqués de cette haute société à laquelle il appartenait.

« Oui je sais Albert, je suis désolée de m'être comportée comme une gamine capricieuse ! »

La sentant se radoucir, il se tourna vers elle en lui prenant la main gauche. « Non Candy, tu n'es pas une gamine capricieuse. Tu as eu tellement d'émotions et d'épreuves à traverser en particulier ces derniers mois que ta réaction est bien normale et je la comprends. » Il l'avait sentie frissonner au contact de sa main ce qui l'a étonné car ça ne pouvait pas être la douce brise vespérale qui désordonnait ses cheveux d'or. Elle était si belle à cet instant que s'il s'écoutait… ! Elle le regarda avec ses grands yeux étincelants mais elle ne dit rien.

« Candy et si on dansait ? Je n'ai pas encore eu cet honneur ce soir. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rétorquer « _Évidemment avec toutes ses prétendantes ! »_ mais en même temps son cœur a bondi de joie dans sa poitrine. On pouvait entendre la musique de l'orchestre jusqu'ici qui commençait à entonner une nouvelle valse.

« D'accord » dit-elle simplement. Elle a souri timidement alors qu'un blush lui envahissait le visage.

Ils se levèrent, Albert prit sa main droite dans sa main gauche et mit la droite dans son dos juste au-dessus de sa taille gracile tandis que Candy posa sa main gauche sur son épaule droite. Ils se rapprochèrent un peu et commencèrent à tournoyer. Elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement avant de s'accélérer. _« Quelle drôle de sensation lui provoquait cet homme ! Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? » _Elle sentit alors sa senteur masculine, un mélange enivrant de bois de santal et un soupçon de transpiration fraiche. Sa tête commençait à tourner un peu alors qu'il a commencé à réduire inconsciemment l'espace entre leur deux corps. Il était plus que jamais attiré par cette frêle silhouette qui se déplaçait avec tant de grâce, enveloppée par cette douce senteur de rose. Il a alors cherché à établir un contact visuel avec sa partenaire mais elle était trop intimidée, se sentant maladroite. Leur contact physique avait changé, cette intimité lui fit ressentir une gêne ou plutôt une certaine nervosité qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvée lorsqu'elle était à sa proximité. _« Pourquoi je me sens si perturbée ? Serait-ce la danse ? »_ La chaleur lui montait aux joues. Son odeur, la chaleur de ses bras, tout ce qui provenait d'Albert lui donnait l'impression d'être attirée comme un papillon vers la lumière, comme une abeille par le miel. Comme c'était agréable d'être là avec lui, seuls à l'abri dans leur bulle, elle était sur un petit nuage. Après tous ces mois de séparation insupportable, lorsque la douleur avait élu domicile dans son cœur, Albert son phare pour la guider dans la nuit était enfin de retour dans sa vie. Même s'il était très occupé et souvent absent, au moins elle savait où il était et surtout qu'il se portait bien. Mais cette pensée qu'il était son tuteur légal l'obsédait et la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle s'était bien rendu compte durant son absence qu'il lui avait manqué plus qu'un frère ou qu'un simple ami. Que ses sentiments envers Albert étaient bien plus profonds qu'elle n'en avait eu conscience avant. Et qu'elle commençait à penser à lui comme un homme mais la découverte de sa véritable identité, qu'il était celui qui l'avait adoptée, l'avait vraiment bouleversée et elle avait refoulé inconsciemment ces sentiments naissants. Mais ces contacts physiques avec lui l'électrisaient et c'était une nouvelle sensation grisante pour elle.

Enfin, la valse s'arrêta, la soirée touchait à sa fin et il était temps de rentrer afin de ne pas éveiller la curiosité.

« Il faut que j'achève mes obligations en tant qu'hôte mais avant cela il faut que tu me promettes de m'écrire. »

« T'écrire mais pourquoi ? » Dit-elle interloquée.

« Je dois repartir en voyage d'affaire. »

« Encore ! Mais pour combien de temps ? » Elle ajouta désappointée.

« Environ un mois, peut-être un peu plus… »

« Et quand pars-tu ? »

« Dans trois jours. »

« Mais c'est bientôt ! … On s'écrira alors ! »

Elle était très frustrée car elle avait encore tant de choses à lui dire, tant de questions sans réponse et il allait repartir de nouveau pour de longues semaines. Sa décision fut renforcée de retourner à l'orphelinat mais elle le lui annoncerait plus tard car aujourd'hui était son anniversaire et elle ne voulait pas le contrarier.

Au même instant Albert lui pris la main droite et l'emmena vers le manoir. Cette touche lui envoya un frisson et son cœur se mit à bondir comme un oiseau dans sa cage thoracique. Elle était de plus en plus déconcertée par ces nouvelles sensations. Elle était perplexe et ne savait pas comment traiter les émotions qui la submergeaient alors, ses sentiments envers son protecteur. En effet, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'intimité avec un homme, le seul contact avait été ce baiser volé par Terry le jour du festival de mai au collège royal de Saint-Paul à Londres mais à ce moment-là elle n'avait pas encore eu conscience qu'elle l'aimait. De plus elle n'était qu'une toute jeune fille dont le corps commençait à peine à s'éveiller, un papillon (7) qui sortait à peine de sa chrysalide. Il y eut ensuite cette étreinte sur ce maudit escalier de l'hôpital Saint-Jacob de New-York lorsque Terry l'enlaça par derrière et qu'elle avait senti une de ses larmes couler sur son cou et l'heure n'était plus à la romance alors mais au déchirement de la séparation. Ainsi Candy ne savait pas comment appréhender toutes ces nouvelles sensations que lui provoquait la présence masculine d'Albert. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, complétement perdue avec des sentiments contradictoires. Que ressentait-elle pour son tuteur car oui Albert était bien son père adoptif ? Après ces longs mois de séparation les choses n'étaient plus les mêmes. Maintenant que représentait-elle pour lui ? Et ces rumeurs de projet de mariage, qu'en penser ? Si Albert venait à se marier elle sentait que ses rapports ne pourraient plus jamais être les mêmes. Que ce temps passé avec lui dans l'appartement des magnolias lui manquait. Tous ces bons moments partagés avec lui durant plus de deux années l'avaient profondément marquée. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de Chicago même si cela la déchirait aussi mais c'était un mal nécessaire afin de faire le point et comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Loin de la Grande Tante aussi car Albert étant très souvent absent elle se sentait terriblement seule et démunie face à cette figure austère qui n'avait toujours éprouvé que mépris et ressentiment vis-à-vis d'elle pour la mort d'Anthony.

Juste avant de rentrer dans le manoir ils se lâchèrent la main et Albert retourna à ses obligations tandis que Candy après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à ses proches monta se coucher prétextant un mal de tête. En fait elle était chamboulée et préférait être seule.

Albert aussi était perplexe à propos de l'attitude de Candy ce soir. Il croisa Archie et lui demanda.

« Archie, je m'inquiète pour Candy, elle avait l'air contrariée ce soir. Crois-tu qu'elle soit encore amoureuse de Terry et que cette soirée a pu la rendre mélancolique ? » Demanda-t-il avec anxiété.

« Tiens c'est curieux j'ai eu exactement la même réflexion alors je lui ai posé la question à propos de Terry mais elle m'a assuré qu'elle était passée à autre chose. »

« Passée à autre chose ? »

« Oui c'est exactement ce qu'elle m'a dit, ça m'a semblé bizarre d'ailleurs ! »

Albert était songeur, d'un côté il était soulagé que Candy semblait ne plus être amoureuse de Terry mais en même temps il se posait la question de savoir ce que ses paroles signifiaient « _passée à autre chose, qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par là ?... Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait rencontré quelqu'un durant tous ces mois d'absence ?... Non, je m'en serais aperçu depuis qu'elle est revenue vivre avec moi_ … oui mais il faut dire que je ne suis quasiment jamais là… Ah mais ma tante aurait vu quelque chose !» Il se rassurait à propos de tout cela mais il ignorait encore la décision que Candy avait prise ce soir.

**ooo**

**Chicago, 30 juin 1918**

Candy frappa à la porte du bureau d'Albert (8).

« Entrez ! »

« Bonjour Albert ! »

« Bonjour Candy, tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui petite marmotte ! » Dit-il pour la taquiner.

« Oh ! Albert ! »

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! … Mais on dirait que tu t'apprêtes à sortir, tu voulais me parler ? »

« Oui … c'est que … je voudrais … retourner à l'orphelinat ! » Lâcha-t-elle en se tordant les mains et en regardant ses pieds. Elle savait qu'il serait contrarié.

« Tu voudrais retourner à la maison de Mademoiselle Pony ? » Lui répondit-il désappointé et interloqué.

« Oui, je me sens seule ici et pas vraiment à l'aise alors j'ai pensé y retourner, ainsi je pourrai aider Mademoiselle Pony et sœur Maria et même travailler dans un hôpital dans les environs.» _D'un autre côté j'aimerais tellement rester près de toi » _songeait-elle.

« Tu as bien réfléchi ?» Dit-il en pensant « _c'est bien toi ! »_

Albert était triste de savoir qu'elle ne serait plus sous son toit mais il avait toujours respecté ses choix. En même temps il admirait sa force et son indépendance, elle qui avait déjà tant souffert malgré son jeune âge.

« Oui je pensais quitter le manoir aujourd'hui, mes bagages sont prêts. »

« Veux-tu que je demande à Georges de t'emmener ? »

« Oui merci, il faut que j'aille voir le Dr Martin et régler quelques affaires avant de quitter Chicago. »

« Malheureusement je ne pourrai pas t'accompagner car j'ai une réunion importante. » Il aurait tellement voulu aller avec elle ! « _Ah ces réunions interminables !_ »

« Je comprends, ce n'est pas grave, alors… au revoir Albert et bon voyage. »

Albert s'approcha et lui fit une accolade chaleureuse en lui déposant un chaste baiser sur le front. Candy perdue dans son étreinte, sentit de nouveau son cœur battre à tout rompre.

« Alors au revoir Candy, fais un bon voyage, prends bien soin de toi et n'oublie pas de m'écrire je te communiquerai mon adresse dès que possible. Et tous mes hommages à Mademoiselle Pony et sœur Maria. »

Candy s'éloignait, le cœur lourd et en miettes. Elle s'est sentie observée et s'est retournée. Il était là, à la fenêtre lui faisant signe. Elle ressentit des picotements derrière ses yeux et dans le nez ainsi que la gorge qui se serrait. Elle inspira profondément pour refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Albert pensait « _Candy il n'y a aucune femme comparable à toi dans la famille Ardlay ! Tu construis ton existence par tes propres moyens… » _Il était fier d'elle mais en même temps si triste et si déchiré. Ils se verraient encore moins, il avait peur de la perdre. Déjà qu'il avait eu du mal à parler avec elle ces dernières semaines par manque de temps. Qu'en serait-il maintenant ? « _Ah Candy ! Quand te reverrai-je ? Que ressens-tu pour moi ?_ » Candy lui semblait telle une étoile dans le ciel impossible à atteindre !

Il avait bien remarqué son attitude étrange notamment à la soirée d'anniversaire, son trouble et son accès d'humeur, habituellement elle n'était comme ça que lorsqu'elle était perturbée. « _Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie ma douce ? Songes-tu toujours à lui … à … Terry ? Pourtant Archie m'a dit que non ! Ou serait-ce à quelqu'un d'autre ? Que se passe-t-il ? »_

A suivre…

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur:**

(1) Inspirée d'une scène extraite du manga (volume 9)

(2)- Dans CCFS c'est une question que se pose Candy lorsqu'elle se rappelle son passé.

(3)- Remarque qu'a écrite Candy dans une de ses lettres adressée à Archie dans CCFS

(4)- L'électricité a progressivement été installée dans les foyers au début du XXème siècle tout d'abord ce fut l'éclairage : le 22 octobre 1879 Edison invente l'ampoule électrique

(5)- Personnages complétement inventés

(6)- Rockstown : voir dans le manga (volume 9 à partir de la page 95)

(7)- Merci à Antlay pour cette image, au Japon le papillon peut symboliser la jeune fille qui devient femme

(8)- Inspirée d'une scène extraite du manga (volume 9)

_Si vous constatez des erreurs n'hésitez pas à me les signaler._

_J'attends aussi avec impatience vos commentaires et vos idées._


	3. Chapter 2: retour à la maison

_**Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**_

_**L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**_

**ooo**

**Chapitre 2 : retour à la maison**

**La maison de Pony, été 1918**

Candy pensive, marchait sur la route qui la ramenait vers l'orphelinat. Mademoiselle Pony avait raison la colline était couverte de fleurs, que c'était beau cette palette de couleurs comme si un peintre avait déposé çà et là des touches de peintures sur l'herbe verte et luxuriante, et comme ça sentait bon ! Candy était venue se ressourcer auprès de sa chère colline, auprès de son « arbre père » comme elle le nommait et surtout auprès de ses deux mamans. Elle en avait vraiment besoin, revenir sur les lieux où elle avait grandi entourée de l'amour de Mademoiselle Pony et de sœur Maria, la joie communicative des enfants. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait ou presque… pour apaiser ses tensions, les stress de ces derniers mois. D'abord la disparition d'Albert, la laissant seule en plein désarroi. Elle se souvenait encore de cette période sombre, l'une des pires de sa vie alors qu'elle était sans nouvelles de lui. La tristesse, cet énorme vide qui la dévorait comme un ogre affamé. Quand elle rentrait, elle pensait le trouver en train de préparer le repas comme d'habitude… mais non, il n'était point-là et cela suffisait pour lui couper l'appétit. Combien de diners elle avait passés ainsi? Elle avait d'ailleurs beaucoup maigri, ses amis et le Dr Martin s'en étaient d'ailleurs alertés, la trouvant aussi mélancolique, plus distraite que d'habitude. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et tous ses efforts pour le cacher ou rassurer ses amis avaient été vains. Elle était dans un pire état que lorsqu'elle avait rompu avec Terry car cette fois, il n'y avait personne notamment le soir pour la réconforter. Albert était son roc, sa force, son essence de vie. Elle s'était étonnée de voir combien il lui manquait.

Puis ce fut la mort d'Alistair, elle revoyait ses cheveux noirs, son visage joyeux avec son doux regard caché derrière ses lunettes. Encore un être cher qui disparaissait pour toujours après son cher Anthony. Elle se souvenait du jour où elle a vu Stear pour la dernière fois sur le quai de la gare de Chicago alors qu'elle se rendait à New-York pour rejoindre Terry. Il lui avait semblait étrange et avait voulu lui dire quelque chose juste au moment où le train partait. Elle se dit « _Mais quoi ? Peut-être si on avait pu parler alors… peut-être aurais-je pu le convaincre de ne pas partir pour cette terrible guerre et il serait encore vivant _». Une larme s'est écoulée sur sa joue, Stear ! Elle s'est alors rappelé toutes ses inventions qui se terminaient toujours en catastrophe mais qui avaient toujours fait rire tout le monde. Et la dernière… la boite à bonheur… Elle entendait encore sa jolie musique lorsqu'elle est rentrée de New-York quand elle avait rompu avec Terry !... Terry !... Sa pensée était encore teintée de tristesse et de mélancolie mais ne lui déchirait plus le cœur comme autrefois, il y avait plus de trois ans maintenant et il faisait partie de son passé…

Ensuite, les fiançailles forcées avec Neal Leagan complétement obsédé par elle, il n'avait pas cessé de la harceler avec ses avances déplacées et récurrentes. Le chantage, sa perte d'emploi organisée par Sarah Leagan, sa mère et Eliza, sa sœur. Ah ces trois-là, on pourra dire qu'ils se sont toujours acharnés sur elle. Il s'en était fallu de peu ! Heureusement que Georges lui avait dit où se trouvait l'Oncle William qui avait soi-disant donné l'ordre de cet engagement alors qu'en fait le complot était fomenté par les Leagan et la Grande Tante Elroy!

Enfin la grande révélation : Albert était l'Oncle William ! … !... Quel choc ! Lui, son tuteur légal, lui Sir William Albert Ardlay ! Elle ne comprenait toujours pas tous ses secrets et se sentait toujours contrariée de ses cachoteries. Les larmes avaient complétement embué ses yeux maintenant et elle se sentait complétement submergée par l'émotion et des perles brillantes ruisselaient sur ses joues rosies et vivifiées par le grand air. Elle prit une pose afin de se calmer, elle ne pouvait pas arriver dans cet état ! Enfin, une fois remise de toutes ces émotions elle est arrivée à la maison de Pony où tout le monde l'a reçue avec joie.

Pendant son séjour elle eut l'occasion de revoir Tom, son frère de l'orphelinat qui était un vrai homme maintenant mais toujours célibataire, au grand damne de son père adoptif M. Steeve. Jimmy qui avait bien grandi vivait maintenant avec Monsieur Cartwright qui l'avait adopté.

Elle reçut des nouvelles de ses amis, Patty qui allait mieux maintenant, elle était encore en Floride dans sa famille et elle envisageait de reprendre ses études pour devenir enseignante. Annie quant à elle était repartie chez ses parents, tandis qu'Archie se préparait pour aller à Boston dès l'automne. Il voulait faire des études pour obtenir un diplôme d'économie et de gestion des entreprises qui lui permettrait de seconder Albert dans la direction des affaires familiales. Ce dernier s'est réjoui de la nouvelle car il appréciait beaucoup son neveu et il était ravi de pouvoir bientôt partager avec lui cette lourde responsabilité. A eux deux plus Georges, le travail serait allégé et il pourrait ainsi consacrer plus de temps à une certaine personne…

Candy et Albert s'échangèrent quelques lettres dans lesquelles elle a trouvé quelques réponses à ses questions et le voile sur certains mystères d'Albert commençait à se déchirer peu à peu. Il lui a expliqué les déchirures de son enfance et de son adolescence, notamment la perte de sa mère à sa naissance. Son père envahi par le chagrin qui s'était perdu dans le travail négligeant son fils, le laissant seul sans même en avoir conscience puis il est décédé à son tour le laissant orphelin aux bons soins de sa tante et de Georges.

L'amour de sa sœur ainée Rosemary, mère d'Anthony, qui était son rayon de Soleil. Sa complicité et son amour tendre. Comment il avait été anéanti par sa disparition. La solitude due à son statut de seul héritier mâle en ligne directe. Son éducation stricte loin des autres jeunes gens de son âge en compagnie de Georges qui l'a bien soutenu. Ses années d'études au collège royal de Saint-Paul de Londres où Candy avait elle-même été élève pendant une année. Enfin, sa révolte et sa fugue pour échapper à ce carcan familial qui l'étouffait. Voilà pourquoi il s'était grimé ressemblant à un pirate pour ne pas être reconnu par les gardes du domaine lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée près de la chute d'eau.

Candy, quant à elle lui racontait sa vie à la maison de Pony. Lui demandant dans une de ses lettres comment elle devait l'appeler « Papa ou Grand-père Oncle William ? » (1) En fait elle l'avait taquiné tout en voulant jauger sa réaction car au début de leurs échanges elle était encore un peu mal à l'aise. Mais Albert contrarié, ne sachant pas si c'était bien une plaisanterie, lui écrivit qu'il ne s'était jamais considéré comme son père adoptif et que s'il l'avait adoptée c'était uniquement pour la protéger (1). Qu'il était célibataire et trop jeune pour être son père ! Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle le considère comme tel, tout ce qu'il aurait souhaité c'était qu'elle le voit comme un homme. Bon sang ! Il regrettait de l'avoir adoptée, maintenant ça devenait une épine dans son cœur. Il existait probablement d'autres solutions pour la protéger.

Bref, leurs échanges épistolaires avaient éclairci quelques points et les avaient même rapprochés contrairement à ce que craignait Albert au départ pensant que l'éloignement allait peu à peu les séparer. Il y avait de plus en plus de complicité et de compréhension et Candy ne lui en voulait plus de ses cachoteries car elle avait compris leur nécessité. Il avait beaucoup souffert depuis son enfance, c'était sa moitié du sandwich. Mais son absence lui pesait terriblement même ici entourée par l'amour de ses deux mamans et des enfants. Ce fait n'avait pas échappé à Mademoiselle Pony et sœur Maria.

« Vous avez remarqué comme notre petite Candy a l'œil brillant lorsqu'elle reçoit une lettre de Monsieur Ardlay ? »

« Oui sœur Maria son visage s'illumine et elle est toute excitée, je me demande bien ce que cela cache ? »

« Je pense que nous le savons déjà toutes les deux. » Ajouta sœur Maria avec un sourire entendu.

« Oui en effet mais où cela va-t-il la conduire ? Ce monsieur Ardlay est quelqu'un de très bien, il a beaucoup d'affection pour elle et l'a toujours protégée mais officiellement elle est sa fille adoptive ! »

« Et puis, on ne sait pas la vraie nature de ses sentiments envers notre petite et elle a déjà tellement souffert ! »

« Je pense qu'il faut laisser faire le temps. Qui vivra verra. »

« Sage parole sœur Maria! »

ooo

**Washington, 11 août 1918 **

Quant à Albert, en voyage d'affaire, il commençait peu à peu à accepter ses sentiments pour Candy et même à espérer qu'un jour… en lui laissant du temps… ils deviendraient réciproques… peut-être... Pourtant il se rappelait que lorsqu'il avait retrouvé sa mémoire, il y a neuf mois, cela n'avait pas été évident !

_**Flash-back (2)**_

_Je suis en train de m'occuper de la vaisselle dans la cuisine du restaurant où je travaille puis il y a un grand fracas. Je tombe à genoux en me portant la main droite d'abord sur mon front puis devant ma bouche. Les yeux grands écarquillés d'incompréhension et de douleur j'entends crier autour de moi._

«Albert! ... Hé, Albert! ... »

… _J'ai envie de vomir… Ma tête me fait mal ! Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Poupée … ! Poupée où es-tu ? Ça me fait mal … terriblement mal… ! Je me sens aspiré dans un tourbillon ! Ensuite je pousse un cri avant de m'écrouler sur le sol sur mon flanc gauche au milieu d'une pile de vaisselle cassée que j'avais laissée tomber. Les yeux fermés, je me tiens la tête entre les mains, elle me fait atrocement mal et me tourne. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, j'ai comme le vertige et la nausée. Puis finalement je perds connaissance._

_Le personnel du restaurant interloqué et inquiet, me transporte dans la pièce qui sert aussi parfois de chambre de repos entre deux coups de feu. Un moment plus tard, je me réveille complétement désorienté, hébété. Où suis-je ? J'ai l'impression de me réveiller d'un long sommeil. Et c'est quoi ce bruit assourdissant d'explosion ! Ce train… L'Italie ? Après quelques minutes passé dans les limbes, j'émerge complétement. J'ai toujours mal à la tête et la première chose que je vois distinctement c'est un joli visage orné de grands yeux verts, d'un beau sourire et de plein de taches de rousseur… Candy ! Mon dieu Candy !... Oui je me souviens maintenant, tu es… MA FILLE ADOPTIVE ! … NON ! … CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! _

_Entendant mes hurlements, Sam, un des commis, revient me voir_. « Hé ! Albert, tu as enfin repris connaissance, Jack est parti chercher le médecin ! »

Le médecin… _Je réalise que pour l'instant, personne ne doit savoir que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, que le voile s'était enfin totalement déchiré sur mon passé. J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir ! Mais où aller ? Le parc… oui, bonne idée, j'y serai seul et l'endroit était propice à la réflexion. Alors je réponds :_

_« Non, pas de médecin ce n'est pas la peine ! »_

_Monsieur Daniel le chef de cuisine me propose de rentrer vu qu'il n'y a pas grand monde aujourd'hui ! Je le remercie avant de promettre de revenir le lendemain. Je dis au revoir et je me rends dans le parc, près de la nature qui a toujours été une source d'inspiration et de paix pour moi. Poupée ne m'avait pas quitté d'une semelle._

_Candy ! Je me souviens de tout maintenant, toutes nos rencontres dans tellement d'endroits : quand tu es tombée de la cascade,… Quand Anthony est mort !... Puis à Londres… Et lorsque je t'avais envoyé une lettre d'Afrique. Et puis quand je me suis porté volontaire… Et après… l'accident !... _

_Tu n'étais encore qu'une enfant puis une toute jeune-fille et je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer à l'époque que je serais tombé amoureux de toi un jour ! _

_Puis mon transfert vers l'hôpital Sainte Johanna de Chicago… Ici même dans ce parc quand tu m'as retrouvé me suppliant de te laisser t'occuper de moi ! Si tu avais su qui j'étais vraiment Candy ! Oh mon dieu et ces sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi aujourd'hui, comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Comment ai-je pu me laisser aller à éprouver de l'amour pour toi, surtout que tu aimes Terry !? Que vais-je faire ? Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, que je suis l'oncle William, ton père adoptif, pourrais-je continuer à vivre avec toi, Candy ?_

_Patient et infirmière… voilà ce qui m'a permis de vivre avec elle jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais maintenant ? Pourtant je me sens si bien avec cet ange, notre vie dans la maison des Magnolias, je pourrais continuer à vivre ainsi infiniment ! Candy, qu'est-ce que je t'aime, je n'ai jamais aimé une femme comme cela auparavant, maintenant je le sais ! Or je suis ton tuteur légal et en plus tu en aimes un autre ! Quelle torture ! _

_Je me sens si mal ! Que lui dire ? Si je lui dis qui je suis, je serai obligé de partir, de la quitter ! Non ! … Non !... Non !... _

_Quelle ironie du sort ! Qu'est-ce qui a pu me faire de nouveau croiser ta route ? Tu m'as parlé de liens invisibles qui nous relient, est-ce possible, est-ce le fil rouge du destin !? Mais être amoureux de ma fille adoptive, je ne peux pas le gérer, même si je ne l'ai jamais considérée comme telle, je l'ai juste adoptée pour la protéger, que penserait-elle si elle savait ?! Je ne peux pas risquer de la perdre. Je me sens au bord d'un abime sans fond._

_Et comment ne pas tomber amoureux de toi ? Quand je me suis réveillé dans cette maudite chambre « 0 » à l'hôpital où tous me méprisaient, me soupçonnaient d'être un espion, j'ai cru que j'étais mort et que je voyais un ange tout de blanc habillé avec une voix douce et rassurante. Alors que j'étais abandonné, sans passé, sans avenir, tu as pris soin de moi, complétement dévouée et patiente. Tu étais mon rayon de Soleil, alors que j'étais dans le désespoir, sans toi je me serais laisser mourir ! Ta gaité, ton dynamisme, ton optimisme me faisaient tellement de bien. Et tes magnifiques yeux verts… On dit que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme et le miroir du cœur, te concernant ça prend tout son sens ! Tu as tout risqué pour moi, ta carrière lorsque tu as été licenciée à cause de moi, ta réputation en vivant avec moi…!_

_Candy, je t'aime tellement et maintenant encore plus car ma mémoire recouvrée je sais que tu es l'amour de ma vie, que je n'ai jamais aimé une autre femme aussi fort que toi ! Oh mon dieu, aidez-moi ! Je ne peux pas commander mes sentiments ! Je ne peux tout simplement pas arrêter de l'aimer. J'aurais voulu ne jamais me souvenir !... Mais pourtant c'est très égoïste car je dois aussi penser à ma famille, à ma chère Tante Elroy qui m'a élevé comme si j'étais son propre fils et à Georges, mon fidèle compagnon, ils doivent être terriblement inquiets de n'avoir aucune nouvelle ! Il va falloir que je reprenne contact avec eux et rapidement ! Mais Pour l'instant il se fait tard et il faut que je rentre sinon c'est Candy qui va se faire du souci ! Allez Poupée, rentrons ! _

_Je prends le chemin de la maison des Magnolias, le cœur lourd, ma tête fourmille d'un millier de pensées. C'était comme si un énorme fardeau avait lesté mes épaules. Le seul réconfort était de savoir que je n'ai ni femme ni enfant qui m'attendent quelque part car c'était une question qui m'avait torturé, surtout lorsque j'ai découvert mes sentiments profonds envers Candy. Mon instinct et mon passé de vagabond que m'avait révélé Candy m'avaient indiqué que non mais comment être sûr alors ?_

_Maintenant voilà, quand allais-je lui dire la vérité ? Quand reprendre mes responsabilités vis-à-vis de ma famille ? J'avais déjà fui suffisamment longtemps._

_Je suis encore sous le choc en arrivant et je vois que la fenêtre n'est pas éclairée. Tiens, Candy n'est pas encore rentrée ? Je gravis l'escalier un peu inquiet …« Candy…? »_

_Tiens, bizarre, la porte de la chambre est ouverte. Je me dirige vers la pièce et je la découvre affalée, apparemment endormie, au beau milieu du tas de journaux parlant péjorativement de Terry, de ses déboires et éparpillés sur le sol._

_Candy !... Tu as fini par les trouver… dire que je les avais cachés pensant qu'il valait mieux que tu ne les voies pas ! » Je suis attristé par ma découverte, je me penche pour la prendre dans mes bras. Tu dois avoir envie de voler à son secours… De le consoler… Mais ne pas pouvoir… Je vois alors son visage inondé de larmes en partie séchées et en partie encore humides. « Des larmes… ? Elle a dû pleurer pendant des heures… Elle semblait pourtant aller mieux… commencer à l'oublier un peu… Ah Terry encore toi ! Quand pourrait-elle enfin t'oublier ? Le cœur serré et une boule dans la gorge, je me sens mourir un peu par cette découverte._

_Je la porte et la dépose délicatement dans le lit du bas. Pardonne-moi, Candy ! Je les avais cachés pensant que cela pourrait t'attrister mais peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que je te les montre ?... _

_Je lui caresse alors tendrement les cheveux, ils sont si doux, si soyeux et lui essuie ses larmes avec mes doigts délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller. Candy… Tu as déjà tant de peine… J'aimerais tant te rendre heureuse… Je me relève._

(Il pensait qu'elle dormait mais ça n'était pas le cas et Candy a apprécié ce geste qui lui apporta réconfort et chaleur).

_Poupée grimpe sur mon épaule alors que je me dirige pensivement vers la fenêtre et je me perds dans l'horizon invisible, il fait nuit noire. Un peu plus longtemps… il faut me taire un peu plus longtemps sur le retour de ma mémoire… Je ne peux pas la laisser ainsi dans le désespoir, elle est encore trop fragile ! … C'est décidé je vais rester encore et garder le secret pour le moment. J'aviserai au jour le jour ! _

_Si seulement tu pouvais l'oublier un peu et comprendre à quel point je t'aime mais je ne peux rien te dire, encore moins maintenant… Et puis je ne veux pas être le substitut de quelqu'un d'autre car visiblement tu es encore plus amoureuse de Terry que je ne le pensais ! Tu n'en parlais plus alors j'avais pensé que peut-être… Et toi Terry, visiblement tu as du mal à tourner la page aussi ! Arg. ! Quel gâchis tous ces cœurs brisés !… ça va me rendre fou !_

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

En effet, cela n'avait pas été simple. Albert était heureux que leur correspondance les avait rapprochait et il sentait que Candy changeait progressivement de ton dans ses lettres, devenant de plus en plus chaleureuse et visiblement elle se languissait de le revoir. Il avait encore un secret à lui révéler : elle ignorait encore qu'il était son Prince de la colline (3), celui qu'elle avait rencontré alors qu'elle n'était âgée que de six ans et dont elle était tombée instantanément amoureuse. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, ne voulant pas influencer ses sentiments actuels envers lui. Il voulait qu'ils restent authentiques, non biaisés par ce « fantasme » enfantin. Si elle l'aimait un jour, il serait toujours temps de le lui dire, sinon il avait l'intention de garder ce secret enterré au plus profond de lui-même.

ooo

Les jours, les semaines puis deux bons mois s'écoulèrent ainsi. Candy s'occupait des enfants et de leurs petits bobos… Elle était une aide précieuse pour ses deux mamans même si parfois elle leur donnait encore des sueurs froides quand elle décidait encore et toujours de grimper aux arbres. C'est là où elle était d'ailleurs aujourd'hui, sur l'une des branches de son « arbre père », profitant de la sieste des enfants pour rêver un peu…

« Toujours à muser dans les arbres à ce que je vois ! Bonjour Candy !» Une voix masculine bien connue venait de la prendre au dépourvu.

« Oh ! … Bonjour Albert ! » S'écria-t-elle avec une joie non contenue.

Elle se précipita en bas de l'arbre perdant l'équilibre en arrivant au pied. Albert l'a rattrapée de justesse dans ses bras forts. Candy sentit son cœur s'affoler tandis que des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine et qu'elle reconnut son odeur familière pénétrer dans ses narines. Elle inspira fortement, ses mains s'étaient agrippé à ses bras, elle pouvait palper la puissance de ses muscles puis elle ne put s'empêcher de se précipiter vers lui, enlaçant sa taille de ses petits bras et se laissa aller à poser sa joue sur sa large poitrine. Sa senteur était encore plus enivrante et elle entendait les battements de son cœur qui étaient un peu rapides aussi ! Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, profitant de leur proximité réciproque, aucune parole n'était alors nécessaire. La joie des retrouvailles ! Puis Candy rompit le silence en s'écartant un peu de lui pour se plonger dans l'océan de ses beaux yeux, ce regard couleur d'azur si doux et tant aimé.

« Comment vas-tu ? Depuis quand es-tu rentré ? »

« Je vais très bien et je suis rentré hier. Et toi Candy, comment te portes-tu ?»

« Je suis en pleine forme ! » « _Surtout depuis que tu es là ! » _songeât-elle mais tout d'un coup elle fut prise d'angoisse, quand allait-il repartir ? Et puis ces sensations à nouveau comme le jour de l'anniversaire d'Albert. « _Ce n'était pas accidentel puisque ça recommence ! Albert que me fais-tu ? » _Songeait-elle_._

« Tu es là pour la journée ? »

« Eh bien en fait je pensais t'emmener quelques jours avec moi à Lakewood. »

« Quelques jours ! Tu n'as pas de travail en ce moment alors ? Elle exultait à l'intérieur d'elle-même, passer plusieurs jours entiers avec lui et à Lakewood ! Le bonheur !

« C'est très calme en ce moment, les affaires ralentissent un peu au mois d'août donc je voulais partager mon congé avec toi, ça te dirait ? »

« Oh oui Albert ! Bien sûr que oui ! » S'écria-t-elle avec ravissement et le regard pétillant. Mais un remord la saisit soudain. « Il faut quand même que je demande à Mademoiselle Pony et à sœur Maria si elles sont d'accord ».

« C'est déjà fait, je leur ai déjà demandé tout à l'heure quand je suis arrivé. » Dit-il avec un large sourire.

«Tu as tout prévu à ce que je vois, digne d'un chef d'entreprise ! » Elle ajouta taquine avec un clin d'œil.

« Candy ! Tu sais que je déteste ça quand tu me rappelles ma position ! Je suis toujours le même que tu as toujours connu, je suis Albert ! Quand vas-tu finir de prendre ta revanche sur mes cachoteries ? »

« Tu l'as bien mérité quand-même !... Quand partons-nous ?»

« Le temps de faire ta valise et de dire au revoir à tout le monde, je veux rentrer avant le diner ! »

_**A suivre…**_

ooo

**Vous êtes pressé(e) de connaitre la suite ? ;) Vous pouvez lire le chapitre suivant sur mon blog voici le lien (n'oubliez ****pas**** d'ajouter http... et de supprimer les espaces), sinon le lien est sur ma page de profil : **

****** w w w. trueromantica .com******

**Remerciements pour tous vos commentaires passés et futurs, ainsi que tous les lecteurs même silencieux !**

**Notes de l'auteur:**

(1)- D'après des lettres de CCFS mais écrites a priori plus tard.

(2)- Scène extraite du manga

(3)- Dans le manga et l'animé, Albert fait cette révélation quand Candy revient à la Maison de Pony, juste après l'annulation des fiançailles avec Neal mais dans CCFS, il le fait bien plus tard. C'est cette dernière version que j'ai choisie car je la trouve plus cohérente avec son caractère.


	4. Chapter 3: à la mémoire d'Anthony

_**Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**_

_**L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**_

**ooo**

**Chapitre 3 : Visite à Lakewood, la mémoire d'Anthony**

Dans la voiture qu'Albert conduisait, ils étaient d'abord silencieux, très émus de se retrouver. Albert se mit à chantonner une ballade écossaise.

_Come by the hills (1)_

_Come by the hills to a land where fancy is free  
And stand where the peaks meet the sky and the lochs reach the sea_

_Where the rivers run clear and the bracken is gold in the sun  
And the cares of tomorrow must wait 'til this day is done._

_Come by the hills to the land where life is a song  
And sing while the birds fill the air with their joy all day long_

_Where the trees sway in time and even the wind sings in tune  
And the cares of tomorrow can wait 'til this day is done._

_Come by the hills to a land where legend remains  
Where stories of old stir the heart and may yet come again_

_Where our past has been lost and the future has still to be won  
And the cares of tomorrow must wait 'til this day is done._

Candy écoutait complétement subjuguée par sa belle voix et par les paroles de cette superbe chanson.

« Oh Albert c'est magnifique, je ne savais pas que tu chantais et si bien en plus ! »

« Tu aimes ? »

« Oh oui beaucoup c'est quoi cette chanson ? »

« C'est une ballade Ecossaise que j'ai souvent entendu dans mon enfance, ma sœur me la chantait souvent. »

« Elle est vraiment, superbe, il faudra que tu me la rechantes, en connais-tu d'autres ? »

« Oui, bien sûr mais ce sera pour un autre jour ! » Albert avait en fait envie de discuter avec Candy. « Tu sais Candy… tu m'as vraiment beaucoup manqué ! »

« Mais toi aussi Albert, tu m'as beaucoup manqué, heureusement qu'il y a eu tes lettres, j'ai beaucoup aimé notre correspondance. »

« Oui c'est vrai Candy, moi aussi. Nous avons pu éclaircir certaines choses. »

« Oui papa ! »

« Candy ! »

« Je plaisantais, tu sais je ne t'en veux plus. J'ai compris pourquoi tu m'as caché ton identité. Après tout, j'étais à peine sortie de l'enfance à l'époque où tu m'as sauvée de la noyade. »

« Oui ! Et ensuite à Londres, j'aurais pu te le dire car je sentais que je pouvais te faire confiance mais je voulais préserver l'authenticité de notre relation et attendre mon entrée en fonction officielle dans la famille, plus tard, après mon voyage en Afrique mais c'était sans compter sur l'accident en Italie et mon amnésie, ce qui a compliqué les choses ! »

« Mais au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quand tu avais retrouvé la mémoire ? Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tout de suite ?! »

« Je te le dirai, Candy mais plus tard … laisse-moi encore un peu de mes mystères ! » Répondit-il de façon énigmatique et en lui faisant un clin d'œil. » Il songeait « _Je ne peux pas encore te dire que ça faisait des mois et que si je te l'ai caché c'était pour rester avec toi plus longtemps. Qu'il m'était impossible de te quitter, j'étais si bien à vivre avec toi ! »_

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi en faire un secret mais bon… n'en parlons plus ! »

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la propriété au portail des roses d'Anthony, si cher à son cœur. Il y avait tant de souvenirs ici ! Candy soupira.

« Qu'as-tu Candy, pourquoi ce soupir ? »

« Je pensais à Anthony, c'était sa roseraie. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, ma sœur Rosemary adorait aussi les roses, c'est d'elle qu'il a hérité cette passion. »

« Oui je le sais, il m'en avait parlé… Albert… sais-tu où se trouve exactement le lieu de … l'accident ? ».

Albert était très surpris par sa question.

« Oui… pourquoi ? »

« J'aimerais y aller… je n'y suis jamais retournée. »

« Penses-tu que ce serait une bonne idée ? »

« Je ne sais pas… mais j'en éprouve le besoin… je ne sais pas pourquoi… quelque chose me pousse à y aller.»

« Si tu y tiens, on pourrait y aller demain.»

Albert était inquiet de sa demande car lui non plus n'était jamais retourné sur le site maudit. Il se sentait responsable car c'est lui qui avait ordonné la chasse au renard ce jour-là. Il craignait les émotions que cela leur provoquerait à tous les deux mais Candy le souhaitait alors il le ferait pour elle.

« D'accord.. » dit-elle pensivement.

Enfin ils atteignirent le manoir. Candy lui demanda :

« La grande Tante Elroy sait-elle que je viens ? »

« Tu as peur de rencontrer ma tante, c'est ça ? »

« Un peu… je sais qu'elle ne m'apprécie guère. »

« Rassure-toi, elle a rejoint les Leagan en Floride. »

« C'est vrai ? Et comment va-t-elle ? » Malgré toutes les misères que la vieille dame lui avait fait subir, Candy était sincèrement concernée à son sujet.

« Elle a un peu d'hypertension et le médecin lui a conseillé d'aller se reposer au Soleil. »

« Ah je vois ! »

Quelque part elle était quand même soulagée de ne pas avoir à rencontrer ce vieux dragon qui ne l'avait jamais portée dans son cœur. Albert stoppa la voiture, il descendit et la contourna pour aller ouvrir la portière à Candy, tout galant qu'il était.

«Bienvenue à Lakewood, Candy ! »

« Merci Albert, je suis vraiment très heureuse de passer ces quelques jours en ta compagnie ! »

« Moi aussi Candy, je suis très heureux que nous soyons enfin de nouveau ensemble… » dit-il avec un sourire timide pensant « _plus que tu ne l'imagines… cette époque où nous partagions notre vie à l'appartement des Magnolias, me manque tellement ! » Puis il ajouta : _

_« _Viens, entrons nous rafraichir un peu et ensuite, diner, il est déjà tard ! »

« Oui, bien sûr, je te suis. »

Le diner se déroula dans la bonne humeur, ils se racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant ces mois de séparation, plus en détails que dans leurs lettres. Ils avaient plein d'anecdotes à partager comme au bon vieux temps. Leur complicité était restaurée et ils étaient heureux. Puis vint le moment d'aller dormir, Albert accompagna Candy jusqu'à sa chambre habituelle lorsqu'elle venait ici. Il lui ouvrit la porte, rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit en la regardant intensément dans les yeux. Candy se mit à rougir ne sachant pas vraiment comment interpréter ce regard puis il se rapprocha pour l'embrasser sur le front. La touche de ses lèvres sur sa peau la fit frissonner. Depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé après sa disparition des Magnolias, chaque fois qu'Albert la touchait d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle était toute chamboulée.

ooo

Le lendemain matin après le déjeuner, ils décidèrent d'aller sur le lieu de la mort d'Anthony comme ils l'avaient prévu la veille (2). Il fallait y aller à cheval mais Candy ne voulait pas monter seule, depuis l'accident et malgré le traitement de choc que lui avait imposé Terry (3), elle avait toujours une certaine crainte de monter. Albert la hissa donc sur son cheval devant lui. Elle était assise les deux jambes pendant du même côté, son épaule droite appuyée sur la poitrine du jeune homme qui la tenait étroitement entre ses bras forts. Il pouvait sentir sa fragrance de rose si enivrante et la sentir si près… ce contact intime… c'était si agréable mais en même temps ses émotions étaient mises à rude épreuve. Tenir ainsi dans son giron la femme qu'il aimait tant… quelle tentation ! Pour s'aider à garder la tête froide, il se concentra sur le but de cette chevauchée qui était pleine d'un autre type d'émotions et déchirantes celles-ci !

Dans le même temps Candy se sentait si bien au creux des bras de l'homme qui l'avait toujours protégée. Son odeur masculine, la chaleur de son corps viril, elle pouvait entendre le tempo de son cœur si rassurant. La présence d'Albert lui manquait terriblement, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien, elle aurait toujours voulu être ainsi. Mais elle aussi craignait ce qui les attendait au bout du chemin même si elle était initiatrice de cette « visite ».

Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux à proximité des bois verdoyants, un tapis de fleurs bleues s'étendait partout. Albert descendit le premier puis aida Candy à faire de même. La tension était palpable, il la regarda dans les yeux pour sonder ses pensées. Une boule dans la gorge et la bouche desséchée, il lui demanda :

« Candy, es-tu vraiment sûre, nous pouvons encore repartir tu sais ? »

« Non ! … ça va aller… »

Elle était déterminée alors il lui prit la main et ils s'approchèrent. Candy reconnu le lieu exact même si à l'époque c'était l'automne, le relief n'avait pas changé. Elle se raidit alors que les images de ce moment funèbre lui revinrent en mémoire et les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux. Albert à ses côtés la tint alors par les épaules pour lui apporter tout son soutien et essayer de lui transmettre de sa force bien que lui-même était tourmenté pour ne pas dire hanté par cet horrible événement. Puis elle dit en sanglotant:

« Anthony, …tu es mort … si jeune… et c'est … de ma faute ! »

« Non ! … Candy ! …Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est moi qui suis responsable pour avoir ordonné cette chasse ! »

Sa voix révoltée tremblait d'émotion. Albert était stupéfait par ses paroles, alors depuis tout ce temps elle s'en voulait, elle se sentait responsable ?! Quelle souffrance elle a dû endurer ! Il le savait très bien car c'était le même sentiment qui l'avait tourmenté depuis.

« Oh Albert ! Je ne savais pas que tu te sentais responsable toi aussi mais c'était pour me présenter à toute la famille après mon adoption donc c'était à cause de moi ! »

Elle le regardait dans les yeux et y vit une telle détresse et tristesse, ses yeux étaient vitreux et larmoyants. Elle se sentit submergée par un torrent d'émotions, elle réalisait qu'Albert également avait beaucoup souffert de la perte de son neveu avec le poids de la culpabilité aussi. Avec délicatesse il lui avait pris le visage entre ses mains et avec ses deux pouces il lui essuya tendrement ses larmes, regardant intensément dans ces beaux lacs verts agités par les tourments. Elle était belle même dans la tristesse et le chagrin !

« Candy, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on se pardonne tous les deux ! C'était un accident tragique dont nous avons beaucoup souffert. » Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot.

Candy se réfugia alors dans ses bras sanglotant fortement, plus un mot n'était nécessaire. Il l'attira à lui plus intimement comme pour absorber sa douleur et lui caressa gentiment les cheveux et le dos pour l'apaiser et lui déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne. Candy toute tremblante, le serrait très fortement, enlaçant sa taille sa proximité lui faisait du bien, comme un baume sur ses blessures. Ils partageaient leur chagrin ensemble et ils le surmonteraient ensemble. Cela leur donnait une force. Aucun d'eux n'avait pu assister aux obsèques d'Anthony. Candy était inconsciente et n'était pas en état d'y assister et Albert devait se cacher à l'époque car la grande tante Elroy voulait le protéger en tant que seul héritier et l'avait isolé du reste de la famille. Il lui était donc interdit d'assister même aux événements les plus importants. Ainsi, ils n'avaient pas pu vraiment faire leur deuil depuis tout ce temps. Mais là, maintenant, c'était comme s'ils pouvaient enfin lui dire adieu. Candy qui avait apporté une rose « Sweet Candy », une création que le jeune disparu lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, la déposa sur le lieu précis de la chute d'Anthony et prononça les mêmes paroles qu'il lui avait dites un jour en parlant de sa mère Rosemary : «Tout comme les fleurs renaissent d'autant plus belles après avoir fané, lorsqu'une personne meurt, elle réapparait d'autant plus belle dans le cœur de chacun pour l'éternité... Oui, Anthony, ta maman avait raison et tu resteras à jamais dans notre cœur.» La voix chevrotante de Candy était teintée d'une profonde émotion.

Albert lui demanda l'origine de ces paroles et il était très ému de connaitre ces mots échangés entre son neveu et sa défunte sœur peu de temps avant sa propre disparition. Les sanglots s'étaient calmés. Les deux avaient senti comme un poids en moins dans leur cœur.

« Tu sais Candy, je crois qu'on a bien fait de venir finalement. »

« Oui, moi aussi et je suis soulagée d'avoir partagé cela avec toi, personne n'aurait pu comprendre et me soutenir aussi bien. »

Ils s'étreignirent de nouveau. Ces deux êtres à l'âme meurtrie et tourmentée avaient fini par trouver la paix ils s'étaient guéris mutuellement en quelque sorte. Une fois de plus Candy et Albert avaient été un soutien inestimable l'un pour l'autre. La communion de leurs esprits était indubitable, ils étaient de véritables âmes sœurs, liées à jamais.

Le chemin du retour avait été plus détendu, ils étaient restés muets mais dans ce cas le silence était une forme de communication à un niveau spirituel. Candy était blottie entre les bras d'Albert qui la serrait comme son bien le plus précieux. Albert pensait qu'après toutes ces émotions qui les avaient épuisés nerveusement, ils auraient bien besoin de détente et d'activités plus légères.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**Vous êtes pressé(e) de connaitre la suite ? ;) Vous pouvez lire le chapitre suivant sur mon blog voici le lien (n'oubliez pas d'ajouter h..p :/ / et de supprimer les espaces), sinon le lien est sur ma page de profil : **

**w w w. trueromantica .com**

**Remerciements pour tous vos commentaires Ilovextmas et Actarus, ainsi qu'à tous les lecteurs même silencieux !**

**Notes de l'auteur :**

_(1) Come by the hills pour votre intérêt vous pouvez écouter cette magnifique ballade Ecossaise __(on la chante aussi en Irlande) __sur mon blog et lire la traduction des paroles en français: ** h..p:/ /**__****w w w. trueromantica / ** chapitre-3-visite-a-lakewood-la-memoire-danthony/**  
_

(2) Scène du manga (volume 4), Terry jaloux de la mémoire d'Anthony que Candy avait gardée dans son cœur, l'avait forcée à monter à cheval avec lui pour l'obliger à aller de l'avant.

(3) Scène d'adieu à Anthony inspirée de CCFS


	5. Chapter 4: la baignade

_**Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**_

_**L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**_

**ooo**

**Chapitre 4 : Visite à Lakewood, la baignade**

Le lendemain après-midi était particulièrement chaud et le Soleil était de plomb en cette fin du mois d'Août, alors Albert proposa à Candy d'aller se baigner dans le lac tout proche afin de se rafraichir.

En chemin, Candy sentit une boule de poils lui filer entre les jambes avec des petits cris qui lui étaient bien familiers.

« Poupée ! C'est bien toi ! » La mouffette comprit le signal que lui fit la jeune femme et sauta dans ses bras et se câlina contre elle. La blonde caressa sa belle fourrure soyeuse, noire et blanche.

« Alors c'est ici que tu vis maintenant ? »

« Hélas, je ne pouvais plus l'emmener avec moi, les animaux sont interdits dans tous les hôtels où je vais ! J'ai donc décidé de lui rendre sa liberté ici dans le parc de Lakewood parmi ses congénères. »

« C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour elle, Albert. D'ailleurs elle a l'air de se porter à merveille ».

Poupée sauta alors sur l'épaule de son maitre comme elle en avait l'habitude. C'est ainsi que nos trois amis atteignirent la rive du lac. Poupée descendit de son perchoir et alla à la chasse aux papillons. Pendant ce temps-là nos deux jeunes gens allèrent chacun de leur côté à l'abri d'un arbuste touffu pour se changer et mettre leur costume de bain. A l'époque la mode était au pantalon s'arrêtant au-dessus du genou et un maillot pour les femmes. Candy en avait choisi un, bleu marine pour le pantalon et blanc pour le haut, dans la garde-robe qu'Albert lui avait achetée et qui restait en permanence au manoir. Albert par contre, toujours en dehors des conventions, avait juste opté pour un caleçon de bain bleu marine sans haut, ils étaient entre eux après tout, sans public et elle l'avait déjà vu torse nu à plusieurs reprises. Elle l'avait même soigné lorsqu'il s'était fait attaqué par Tongo le lion (1), pour lui sauver la vie. On voyait d'ailleurs encore les cicatrices sur sa poitrine et son bras gauche comme autant de médailles indélébiles de sa bravoure.

Une fois prêts, ils se rejoignirent simultanément et le spectacle offert de leur corps ainsi dévoilés partiellement les a troublés. Candy se sentit émue à la vue de son torse nu en forme de V musclé et si viril. Elle observait le moindre détail de son buste, la forme de chaque muscle, sa peau lisse… Elle l'avait pourtant déjà vu ainsi et même touché pour pratiquer ses soins infirmiers mais elle n'avait jamais eu cette sensation qui l'habitait à cet instant et l'attirance que lui provoquait ce corps d'Apollon. Son pouls s'accéléra, un blush montait à ses joues tandis qu'une douce chaleur agréable envahit tout son être. C'était encore nouveau, son corps de femme s'éveillait peu à peu à l'attraction du sexe opposé. Elle s'était mise en veille en quelque sorte, tout ce temps où elle s'était morfondue pour Terry.

Dans le même temps, Albert découvrait ses courbes devenues si féminines à peine cachées par le costume de bain. Elle était devenue une vraie femme, plus rien à voir avec la gamine aux couettes pourtant déjà si mignonne. Il se demandait finalement si c'était une bonne idée de venir se baigner avec elle. Il s'obligea à détourner les yeux et à penser à autre chose pour rester maitre de tout son corps !... Il se dépêcha de rentrer dans l'eau en lui lançant une invitation :

«Alors tu viens ? L'eau est très bonne ! »

Ils étaient tellement absorbés dans leurs propres considérations qu'aucun des deux n'avait remarqué le trouble de l'autre. Candy revint à la réalité en entendant la voix d'Albert et entra dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille. C'est alors qu'il commença à l'éclabousser tout en riant comme un gamin fier de sa farce. Bien sûr, elle ne resta pas sans rétorquer en l'arrosant de plus belle. La bataille dura ainsi quelques minutes, ils riaient aux éclats. A bout de souffle, ils stoppèrent pour reprendre haleine en s'observant. De l'eau ruisselait sur le torse d'Albert et Candy suivit machinalement des yeux une goutte particulière qui faisait son chemin, depuis une mèche des cheveux blonds du jeune homme en passant par son cou, sa clavicule puis frôla son mamelon sombre et raidi, enfin elle poursuivit sa route jusqu'au nombril où elle vint mourir. Ce tableau a perturbé la demoiselle, c'était si sensuel ! Elle se surprit à vouloir sentir ses doigts à la place de cette goutte. « _Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend !?_

Pendant le même temps, Albert fut interloqué de voir le tissu mouillé du costume de bain de la baigneuse adhérer étroitement à son corps comme une seconde peau, laissant clairement apercevoir la forme de ses tétons durcis par l'émoi. C'est alors qu'il sentit brusquement tout le sang drainer son cerveau pour affluer vers son bas ventre et il remercia les cieux d'être immergé dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, sauvant ainsi sa pudeur. Il aimait profondément Candy et naturellement en tant qu'homme mature, il la désirait. Il aurait souhaité être à la place de l'étoffe et pouvoir épouser de ses mains ses seins si appétissants et caresser leur sommet érigé avec ses pouces pendant qu'il prendrait ses lèvres pulpeuses et entrouvertes. Il secoua la tête comme pour s'ébrouer mais ça n'était pas que pour se débarrasser de l'eau qui avait envahi sa chevelure… il fallait absolument qu'il chasse cette pensée pour ne pas perdre la tête et être capable de sortir de l'eau en gardant toute sa dignité intacte. C'est alors qu'il songea à une diversion.

«Le premier arrivé au ponton ! » la défia-t-il.

Trop contente de pouvoir elle aussi détourner son attention, elle se jeta à l'eau en répondant : « D'accord ! »

« Eh, tricheuse tu es partie avant moi ! » dit-il en riant se lançant à sa poursuite.

« Rattrape-moi si tu le peux, Albert !» Rétorqua-t-elle en riant également.

Il avait eu peur de perdre la tête. « _Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire le premier pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent vraiment pour moi et un geste malheureux pourrait briser sa confiance en moi, notre complicité retrouvée et ainsi perdre son amitié. Je ne le supporterais pas ! » _

La baignade se termina ainsi dans une ambiance bonne enfant, chacun s'obligeant à penser à autre chose !… Ils retournèrent sur la rive, Candy sortit de l'eau la première, suivie par Albert qui avait devant ses yeux ébahis, l'une des plus belles vues qui lui ait été donnée de savourer : le dos de sa belle, avec sa taille de guêpe, ses hanches épanouies si féminines, ses fesses fermes et rebondies qui ballotaient de droite et de gauche à chacun de ses pas, ses cuisses bien galbées. Tout était une invitation à l'amour, cette femme de vingt ans était en train de le rendre fou, fou d'amour pour elle. Il n'avait pas besoin de cela après la vision précédente. Il voulait détacher son regard de son corps de déesse mais il était comme hypnotisé par cette Vénus sortie des eaux. C'est alors qu'il sentit une partie de son anatomie reprendre vie… encore ! « _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant, me voilà dans de beaux draps !? »_ Il plaça en réflexe ses mains pour cacher l'évidence de son désir puis il eut une idée et piqua un sprint pour la dépasser et plonger sur sa serviette de bain, à plat ventre. « _Ouf, sauvé ! »_ pensa-t-il. Candy s'allongea dans la même position. Ils se regardèrent, chacun noyé dans la profondeur et l'intensité de leur regard.

« Je pense que je vais faire un petit somme, je suis épuisée. »

« Bonne idée mais juste le temps de nous sécher, je ne voudrais pas que tu finisses rouge comme une écrevisse ! » Ajouta Albert en fermant les yeux, il ne voulait plus être soumis à la tentation et se « refroidir » un peu les esprits.

Avant d'en faire autant, Candy ne put s'empêcher d'admirer à nouveau le superbe torse athlétique de son compagnon magnifié par les gouttelettes d'eau qui étaient comme autant de petits diamants qui brillaient au Soleil. Non, manifestement, elle ne pensait plus à lui comme à un frère ou à un ami. Tom était comme son frère et elle ne ressentait absolument pas la même chose envers lui. Archie était son ami et elle n'avait absolument pas les mêmes pensées envers lui non plus. Candy se rendait compte et admettait peu à peu la profondeur de ses sentiments envers Albert. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour assimiler sa nouvelle identité en tant que William Albert Ardlay mais maintenant avec leur complicité retrouvée, les sentiments qu'elle avait inconsciemment enfouis en s'interdisant de l'aimer, commençaient à refaire surface. William laissait peu à peu la place à Albert.

Après leur sieste, ils rentrèrent au manoir. Albert avait deux ou trois affaires à régler dans son bureau et Candy en profita pour aller dire bonjour à Monsieur Whitman, le jardinier, qui était en train de s'occuper de la roseraie d'Anthony. Ils avaient toujours eu d'excellents rapports. Candy avait toujours été très appréciée par tout le personnel, sa gentillesse et son humilité étaient des qualités rares dans la haute société qui dédaignait souvent le personnel. Et, chose encore plus incroyable pour eux, elle n'hésitait jamais à mettre la main à la pâte même pour des tâches les plus ingrates. Elle avait beau être une Ardlay maintenant, elle n'en oubliait pas moins ses origines modestes.

Après le souper, nos deux blonds sortirent faire une balade au clair de Lune sous un ciel étoilé. Ils descendirent l'allée principale pour se rendre dans les jardins qui embaumaient encore les roses en cette fin d'été. Ils vinrent s'asseoir près d'un arbre et reparlèrent de leur agréable journée. Albert avait une question qui lui brûlait la langue mais il hésitait, alors il commença par demander :

«Dis-moi Candy, est-ce que tu vas bien ?...Je veux dire vraiment bien… c'est-à-dire, es-tu heureuse ? »

Candy fut surprise par sa question, tout du moins par son ton inquiet, empreint de nervosité même.

«Oui, Albert, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« En fait, je m'inquiète pour toi, je me préoccupe de savoir là où réside ton bonheur… en fait…je voulais savoir… et Terry… es-tu toujours amoureuse de lui ? »

Non ! Il aura toujours une place dans mon cœur mais c'est plus un tendre souvenir maintenant mêlé à un peu de nostalgie. Tu sais Albert, cela va faire bientôt trois ans et j'ai eu le temps de cicatriser mes blessures. Et c'est aussi grâce à toi. Si tu n'avais pas été là quand je suis revenue de New York après ma rupture avec Terry, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je serais devenue ! Je ne sais même pas si je t'ai remercié depuis !? »

Candy était surprise car c'était la première fois qu'il osait lui reparler de Terry depuis longtemps. Quant à Albert, il était soulagé d'entendre ses paroles, d'abord et avant tout parce qu'elle ne souffrait plus mais aussi parce qu'il entrevoyait une lueur d'espoir pour lui. Il lui répondit :

« Non Candy, tu n'as pas à me remercier ! Je te rappelle qu'à ce moment-là, c'est toi qui m'as sauvé. Alors que tout le monde s'était détourné de moi à l'hôpital, me croyant un espion. J'étais un homme sans mémoire, sans passé, ni racines donc sans avenir. J'étais désespéré mais grâce à toi, j'ai repris peu à peu goût à la vie avec ta présence, ta bonne humeur et ton dévouement sans faille. Tu as tout risqué pour moi, ta réputation, ton travail, ironiquement tu étais même prête à renier le nom des Ardlay pour moi et je ne l'oublierai jamais ! Notre vie aux Magnolias était devenue mon havre de paix, mon présent, la vie à tes côté était si facile et si douce que j'aurais pu vivre avec toi ainsi indéfiniment car j'étais vraiment heureux à cette époque ! »

Candy était profondément touchée d'entendre ses mots, sa voix vibrante, elle pouvait ressentir l'intensité de son émotion alors qu'il prononçait son discours mais quelle était la signification exacte de sa dernière phrase ? Se pourrait-il que les sentiments de son tuteur aillent au-delà d'un simple attachement amical ou fraternel ? Elle savait déjà que cela n'était pas paternel, il le lui avait écrit très clairement dans une de ses lettres.

Albert, porté par l'émotion s'est rendu compte qu'il en avait peut-être un peu trop dit alors il reprit très vite :

«Et… As-tu rencontré quelqu'un de particulier depuis ? »

« Tu es bien curieux, Albert ! »

Il sentit son cœur se serrer, pourquoi éludait-elle la question ? Serait-ce vrai ? Y aurait-il quelqu'un à nouveau dans sa vie ? Il était suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant le verdict ! Candy l'observait et sentit son angoisse et se demandait pourquoi cela le mettait dans cet état ? Elle finit par dire :

« Non, il n'y a eu personne d'autre depuis ! » Elle songeait : « _J'étais bien trop préoccupée à te retrouver ! » _Sa propre réflexion la secoua. « _Je tiens vraiment beaucoup à toi, Albert !» _se dit-elle_._

Gros soulagement pour notre jeune amoureux, il avait enfin toutes les réponses qu'ils avaient désirées. Son cœur était plus léger mais Candy le surprit par sa demande :

« Et toi Albert, as-tu quelqu'un, as-tu revu Jane Wilson ? »

« Euh, non, non ! Je n'en aurais pas eu le temps avec mes voyages ! »

« Alors, ça veut dire… qu'éventuellement… tu aurais souhaité la revoir ? Dit-elle déçue.

Albert songeait : _« Candy ! Et avec qui je suis ici et maintenant ? Ne vois-tu pas que c'est toi que je recherche dès que j'ai du temps libre ?»_ Il répondit fermement :

« Absolument pas, elle n'est pas mon genre ! »

« Et c'est quoi ton genre ? » Se hasarda-t-elle.

« Quelqu'un de plus naturelle, … spontanée… » _Quelqu'un comme toi ! _Songeait-il.

« Mais la tante Elroy a bien l'intention de te trouver une épouse bien née d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre ! »

Albert pensait déceler une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix et c'était peut-être un bon signe.

Ah ! Ah ! Ah !... Oui mais c'est sans compter sur mon avis ! Je pense que je suis le premier intéressé, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Oui bien sûr !... alors tu ne penses pas te marier ? … Un jour ? »

« Peut-être un jour mais seulement par amour en tout cas ! Certainement pas pour les convenances de cette société factice et pas avec une épouse que l'on m'aurait choisie ! D'ailleurs tu sais que ma sœur Rosemary et Vincent Brown ont eu des problèmes pour se marier. » (2)

« Ah bon ! Non je ne savais pas, pourquoi ? »

« Ils ont rencontré une forte opposition de la part de notre famille parce que Vincent était d'une classe sociale inférieure mais ma sœur n'a jamais cédé, elle serait allée jusqu'à abandonner notre nom s'il avait fallu et elle s'est même enfuie pour se marier avec l'homme de sa vie!

« Ils se sont enfuis ensemble ?! »

« Eh oui ! Elle était très douce mais avec une telle force de caractère ! Pour elle, seule la personne qu'elle aimait comptait, la naissance et l'argent n'avaient pas d'importance à ses yeux ! »

« Comme c'est romantique… mais ça n'a pas dû être facile ! … Vous avez les mêmes valeurs, tu lui ressembles Albert !»

« Elle était la mère qui m'a manquée tant qu'elle était en vie donc je suppose qu'elle m'a servi de modèle et je serais prêt à faire exactement la même chose si je me retrouvais dans la même situation ! »

Albert voulait que Candy sache ce à quoi il serait prêt pour épouser la femme de sa vie et qu'elle n'ait pas peur des obstacles s'il s'avérait qu'elle l'aimait. Il savait très bien que lui aussi rencontrerait une vive opposition à commencer par sa tante Elroy mais bon, il était le chef de famille et personne ne lui imposerait de renoncer à Candy ! Jamais !

« Oh Albert… ! » Candy pensait qu'une telle femme aurait bien de la chance d'avoir un tel homme prêt à tout sacrifier pour elle.

« Elle me manque beaucoup !... Tu veux savoir comment elle me surnommait, mon petit nom secret, lorsqu'on n'était que tous les deux ? »

« Oh oui, bien sûr ! »

« Petit Bert ! » (3)

« Oh comme c'est mignon ! »

« Si tu le veux, lorsque nous serons tous les deux, tu pourrais m'appeler ainsi ou même simplement Bert ? »

« Oh oui, Petit Bert ! »

Albert partit dans un éclat de rire et ajoutât : « Ce sera un secret juste entre nous alors, d'accord ? »

« Oui Petit Bert, c'est toujours mieux que papa ! » Dit-elle pour le taquiner en tirant la langue.

« Oh Candy ! Tu sais que je déteste ça, je n'ai jamais été ton père et ne le serai jamais ! »

Il fronçait les sourcils en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Candy se rendit compte qu'elle avait touché un point sensible et voulu se faire pardonner alors spontanément et sans réfléchir elle se pencha et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Elle se demandait pourquoi ça le dérangeait à ce point mais en même temps elle était soulagée car cette idée d'être sa fille l'a mettait franchement mal à l'aise. Quant à Albert il était aux anges, sa peau le brûlait à l'endroit du baiser, sentir ses douces lèvres charnues même sur sa joue était voluptueux. Il l'a regarda intensément droit dans les yeux. La pleine Lune apportait une douce lumière qui était suffisante pour leur permettre de s'observer. Candy reçut ce regard de braise, si profond, comme une flèche en plein cœur ! Elle se sentit rougir et détourna les yeux pudiquement. Albert sentit sa gêne et se rendait compte que son comportement envers lui avait effectivement changé : ses joues qui s'empourpraient, sa timidité quand il la regardait, ses frissons quand il la touchait tout cela ne pouvait pas être des coïncidences et il s'accrochait à cet espoir. Ils admirèrent alors le magnifique ciel étoilé, chacun absorbé dans ses rêves.

« Tiens, une étoile filante, faisons un vœu ! ».

« Oh oui, je l'ai vue aussi ! » Candy souhaita « _Je souhaiterais tellement revivre avec toi, Albert ! »_

Le vœu d'Albert était facile à deviner : « _Candy, au plus profond de mon cœur je souhaite que tu m'aimes et que ce soit toi qui deviennes un jour ma femme ! »_ Chacun se demandait bien quel était le vœu de l'autre ?

« Maintenant que notre vœu est fait, il temps d'aller dormir ! »

ooo

Le séjour se terminait déjà, laissant nos deux jeunes heureux d'avoir pu partager quelques moments d'intenses émotions en tout genre et de bonheur. Candy était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé l'Albert qu'elle connaissait bien et était soulagée de constater qu'il n'avait pas changé, effaçant ces frustrations qu'elle avait ressenties depuis qu'il était apparu en tant que William Albert Ardlay. Ils étaient maintenant plus proches que jamais mais ils avaient aussi encore des questions en suspens.

Albert était plein d'espoir maintenant que la page Terry était apparemment tournée. Il pensait : « _Est-il possible que tu m'aimes un jour comme une femme aime un homme ? Ces fils invisibles qui nous ont toujours reliés, toutes ces heureuses rencontres, ces drôles de hasards, comme si nous étions destinés à toujours nous retrouver quoiqu'il arrive dans nos vies respectives. J'ai bien vu que tu rougissais et frémissait par moment à mon contact ou sous mon regard, que tu avais l'air jalouse de Jane Wilson, alors que suis-je vraiment pour toi ? Quels sont tes sentiments envers moi ? Se peut-il que ce soit de l'amour ? »_

A ce moment Candy était venue lui dire au revoir.

« Quand te reverrai-je, Albert ? » demanda-t-elle pleine d'inquiétude.

« Probablement dans plusieurs semaines car je dois repartir en voyage d'affaire à Boston et on ne sait jamais vraiment combien de temps les négociations peuvent durer ! »

Candy lâcha un long soupir de tristesse. Albert était touché de sentir sa déception mais en même temps son cœur était ravi de savoir qu'il allait lui manquer et de son empressement à le revoir.

Juste à cet instant, Georges qui était de retour de voyage la veille au soir, surgit.

« La voiture est prête Monsieur William. »

« Très bien, merci Georges ! »

Albert aurait tellement voulu la raccompagner à la maison de Pony mais son départ imminent pour Boston l'en empêchait. Il se pencha pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur son front puis il l'étreignit pour le plus grand plaisir des deux…

_**A suivre…**_

ooo

**Vous êtes pressé(e) de connaitre la suite ? ;) Vous pouvez lire le chapitre suivant sur mon blog voici ****l'adresse**** (n'oubliez pas d'ajouter h..p :/**** / et de supprimer les espaces)**

**w w w. trueromantica .com**

**S****inon le lien est sur ****ma page de profil**

**Remerciements pour tous vos gentils commentaires ilovexmas, Liliana81, Guest (pour le 1er baiser? Patience... ;) ), ainsi que tous les lecteurs même silencieux !**

**Notes de l'auteur :**

(1) Scène du manga (volume 9)

(2) Inspirée d'un dialogue de CCFS mais qui aurait eu lieu au moment où Candy et Albert sont allés sur le lieu de l'accident d'Anthony c'est-à-dire la veille. J'ai déplacé ce dialogue ici pour les besoins de mon histoire.

(3) Ce surnom « Petit Bert » donné par sa sœur est inspiré d'une lettre qu'écrivit Albert à Candy dans les romans.


	6. Chapter 5: réminiscences

_**Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**_

_**L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**_

**ooo**

**Chapitre 5 : Réminiscences**

**Chapitre écrit du point de vue d'Albert**

**Boston, 17 septembre 1918**

Je suis assis à compulser les documents posés sur le magnifique bureau de la suite présidentielle de l'hôtel **The Fairmont Copley Plaza (1) **de Boston ouvert seulement il y a quelques années en 1912 et qui avait l'avantage d'avoir un emplacement central dans le joli quartier de Back Bay. Mon séjour me parait interminable loin de Candy mais il fallait bien que je prenne au sérieux mes responsabilités vis-à-vis de ma famille. Je les avais fuies depuis bien trop longtemps, profitant de ma liberté comme en Afrique par exemple. Quels magnifiques souvenirs de ce continent si sauvage mais où les gens étaient encore tous authentiques, sans les conventions ni le carcan imposés par les préceptes de la société moderne des pays industrialisés et dits civilisés. Les besoins là-bas étaient plus essentiels, plus vitaux : chercher de l'eau, chasser, cueillir des fruits, des racines et baies que l'on pouvait trouver pour se nourrir. Se protéger des animaux sauvages, attendre avec impatience le retour de la mousson, signe de profusion végétale donc de nourriture plus abondante. Je me souviens du dispensaire dans lequel je m'étais porté volontaire pour soigner aussi bien les gens que les animaux le confort, les soins médicaux y étaient vraiment rudimentaires mais les rapports entre les personnes étaient bien plus profonds et sincères, l'entraide était réelle. Bref, des choses simples mais primordiales de la vie, quel contraste avec le luxe de cet hôtel !

Mais, voilà, j'étais le chef de famille et je me devais de veiller sur mon clan et sur toutes les familles qui travaillaient dans les entreprises du groupe. Il en était ainsi depuis plusieurs générations et je ne pouvais pas être égoïste en continuant ma vie libre d'autrefois.

A ce moment de mon errance mentale, j'entends un coup frappé à la porte du bureau. « Entrez » je dis.

Excusez-moi de vous déranger William mais vous avez reçu du courrier, aujourd'hui, la réception vient de me le confier.

« Ah ! Merci georges ! »

Se pourrait-il que ce soit une lettre de Candy ? Georges me tend la missive et je reconnais tout de suite son écriture et l'adresse de l'expéditeur. Ah Candy ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui n'échappe pas à mon fidèle compagnon. Il me connait si bien, depuis mon enfance. Il est pour moi comme un père, un ami fidèle et un bon conseiller. Il m'est donc difficile de lui cacher mes états d'âme.

« William ?... » Entre nous il n'utilisait pas le monsieur protocolaire mais il n'avait jamais voulu me tutoyer comme je le lui avais demandé.

« Oui, qu'y at-il Georges ? »

« Puis-je me permettre une question ? »

« Eh bien ma fois j'écoute » Je m'attends à quelque chose de personnel.

« C'est au sujet de mademoiselle Candice »

« Oui ? » Je suis en alerte.

« Il me semble que vous tenez vraiment beaucoup à cette jeune personne, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, bien sûr Georges, elle est ma protégée. » J'essaie tant bien que mal de ne pas me trahir.

« Je voulais dire, euh… comment dire ?... Un peu plus que comme votre protégée. » Finit-il par dire jaugeant ma réaction.

« Mais que veux-tu dire Georges ? » Je feins l'innocence.

« Rien d'autre que ce que je vois, William !... Je vous connais très bien et cette étincelle dans vos yeux qui a illuminé votre visage quand vous avez vu la lettre en dit long… tout comme à chaque fois que vous la voyez d'ailleurs !»

Je suis sans voix, suis-je si transparent ? Je me lève et me dirige vers la fenêtre offrant un splendide panorama sur la ville, je me passe la main dans les cheveux. J'hésite un instant puis je me décide à me livrer un peu. Après tout j'ai besoin d'en discuter avec quelqu'un de confiance, depuis ces années que j'ai découvert cet amour pour elle sans pouvoir le partager, je sens que mon cœur aller finir par éclater si je continue à garder tout cela pour moi seul ! Je me retourne vers mon ami.

« En effet, Georges, tu as bien deviné, j'ai effectivement développé des sentiments envers elle plus que fraternels ou amicaux ! »

« Cela fait longtemps ? »

« En fait c'est arrivé quand j'étais encore amnésique ! »

« Logique en quelque sorte, vous ne vous souveniez pas de qui vous étiez exactement pour elle et Mademoiselle Candice s'est si bien occupée de vous alors. C'est une personne charmante, adorable et qui a un cœur en or, je l'ai tout de suite compris la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une toute jeune fille. Comment ne pas être touché par cet ange ?! »

« Oui en effet Georges, c'est un ange, mon ange… »

« Lui avez-vous parlé de vos sentiments ? »

Non, non, pas du tout ! Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle éprouve exactement pour moi et si elle a vraiment renoncé à son amour pour Terry même si elle m'a dit que oui. J'ai trop peur de la perdre si jamais ce n'est pas réciproque… Et puis légalement, je suis encore son tuteur ! »

« A mon avis, William, elle a de profonds sentiments envers vous, je l'ai bien vu la dernière fois qu'elle était à Lakewood à son regard d'adoration qu'elle pose sur vous je pense seulement qu'elle n'en a pas encore pris conscience. »

Sa remarque me réchauffe le cœur, alors peut-être qu'elle m'aime comme un homme ? Il ajoute :

« Peut-être qu'elle a besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour le réaliser ? »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Eh bien, peut-être devriez-vous vous comporter un peu moins comme son tuteur mais un peu plus comme un homme amoureux ? »

« A quoi penses-tu, exactement ? »

« Montrez-vous plus… séducteur, comme un amoureux qui fait la cour à sa belle ! William, vous êtes si intuitif d'habitude, si sûr de vous concernant tout le reste mais en matière d'amour vous semblez si vulnérable, vous avez tant d'insécurité ! »

« Georges ! » Sa remarque me désarçonne, pendant quelques secondes, je réfléchis…

« Peut-être que tu as raison… » Je finis par admettre.

« En attendant, allez donc lire votre lettre, je suis sûr que vous en mourez d'envie ! » Répondit-il avec un léger sourire entendu.

« Oui, c'est vrai ! » Je ne peux m'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire.

« Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Non, merci Georges ! »

« Et bien dans ce cas William, permettez-moi de me retirer et veuillez me pardonner si je me suis montré indiscret ! »

« Non pas du tout, c'est moi qui te remercie Georges, avoir parlé m'a fait beaucoup de bien ! Tu peux te retirer maintenant et encore merci ! »

« De rien, bonne nuit William ! »

« Bonne nuit, Georges, à demain ! »

Pendant que Georges s'éloigne et sort du bureau, je saisis le coupe-papier portant l'insigne de l'hôtel, mes mains tremblent lorsque je le glisse à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe afin de libérer son contenu. Je me sens fébrile en dépliant le papier qui embaume les roses, … son parfum ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de porter sa lettre à mon nez et j'inhale profondément en fermant les yeux pour me remplir les narines de sa douce senteur. Son adorable visage, plein de taches de rousseur m'apparait alors, ses magnifiques yeux comme des joyaux si précieux, son beau sourire, ses cheveux d'or bouclant tout autour de ses tempes, de ses joues et retombant sur ses épaules délicates, sa peau nacrée. Puis le souvenir du superbe spectacle de sa silhouette si sensuelle, le jour de la baignade à Lakewood assaillit tout à coup mon esprit ! Oh Candy ! Ma douce Candy ! L'arôme de ton parfum a parcouru tous ces kilomètres pour arriver jusqu'à moi et me pénétrer jusqu'au plus profond de mon être! Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer qu'une senteur puisse ainsi me chambouler les sens et l'âme !

Je me rappelle alors tous ces moments passés aux Magnolias, en particulier cet instant où j'ai été sûr de l'intensité de mes sentiments à son égard. J'avais déjà des doutes avant mais ce jour-là c'était devenu évident. C'était le jour de son retour de New-York où elle rentrée brulante de fièvre, le cœur brisé. Quand je l'ai aperçue debout, dans sa chemise de nuit, si pâle, tremblante et le regard vitreux, j'ai compris contrairement à ses amis préoccupés par l'engagement de Stear pour la guerre en Europe, que quelque chose de grave s'était passé, là-bas, à New-York quelque chose qui ne s'était pas déroulé comme elle l'avait tant espéré.

_**Flash-back (2)**_

« Candy, que s'est-il passé ? »

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes, alors que des sanglots commencent à secouer toute sa frêle silhouette, des pieds à la tête. Le spectacle me fend le cœur et me déchire l'âme.

(chanson proposée: **The Pretenders** \- **I'll stand by you )**

« Oh Albert, je me suis séparée de Terry ! » Dit-elle en éclatant complétement en sanglots elle se jette alors contre moi pour rechercher un peu de soutien et de réconfort.

« Dire que je l'avais retrouvé… Dire que je l'avais enfin retrouvé… »

Ses sanglots, ses gémissements de douleur me transpercent le cœur.

« Je ne dois plus le revoir » dit-elle en se prenant le visage entre ses mains, pleurant encore de plus belle.

« Candy… »

C'est alors qu'elle me raconte toute l'histoire, l'accident lors de la répétition au théâtre, le sacrifice de Suzanna pour sauver Terry en y laissant sa jambe puis sa tentative de suicide. Comment Candy l'a sauvée de justesse, comprenant à quel point elle aimait Terry jusqu'à vouloir en mourir, qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas le lui prendre ! Qu'elle aurait préféré que Suzanna pense plus à elle et qu'elle soit plus égoïste !... Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, elle a le cœur brisé mais elle arrive encore à avoir de la compassion pour celle qui était la cause de sa rupture avec Terry ! Je la vois pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et je ne sais pas comment la consoler. Je sais qu'il n'y a malheureusement pas grand-chose à faire à part l'écouter, être près d'elle, la soutenir. Elle pleure encore et je suis là en attendant qu'elle se calme. Puis elle remarque tout à coup :

« Albert, tu t'es coupé les cheveux ? »

Je suis très surpris, malgré son désespoir, elle est encore capable de me prêter attention alors j'en profite pour plaisanter sur ce sujet, essayant de détourner ses pensées et adoucir un peu son chagrin. Ses grands yeux verts remplis de larmes est un vrai supplice à contempler mais elle finit par ébaucher un sourire, ça a marché ! Alors qu'elle s'est couchée et qu'elle a fini par s'endormir épuisée par les émotions et la fièvre, je décide de sortir faire des emplettes pour lui concocter un de mes bons petits plats afin de lui remonter le moral. Je suis complétement atterré par cette histoire ! Je suis sincèrement triste et bouleversé pour elle qui était si heureuse en partant pour New-York, croyant trouver le bonheur au bout du chemin. Je la revois encore s'éloigner le matin de son départ, toute rayonnante alors que moi-même j'étais inquiet de ne plus la revoir, elle allait terriblement me manquer !

En même temps que ma compassion, un étrange sentiment commence à émerger : je me sens bizarrement… soulagé… oui c'est bien ça, comme si un poids venait d'être retiré de mes épaules. Mais pourquoi je me sens soulagé ?! C'est complétement insensé… C'est alors que je comprends pourquoi… elle est revenue… elle m'est revenue !

En effet, Terry lui avait envoyé un aller simple laissant présager qu'il allait lui demander de rester avec lui, même si elle ne l'avait pas réalisé je crois, mais moi oui ! C'est bien cela, je suis soulagé qu'elle soit rentrée, qu'elle me revienne et que l'on continue à vivre ensemble. Je m'en veux de penser ainsi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai une telle pensée sur le coup et un sentiment de culpabilité m'assaillit, cherchant au plus profond de moi-même ce qu'il se passe. C'est alors que l'évidence me frappe brutalement, comme si la flèche de Cupidon m'avait atteint en plein cœur, je réalise que j'avais développé des sentiments très forts pour elle, plus qu'amicaux et que je les ai refoulés jusqu'à présent mais cette rupture me les a révélés. En quelque sorte, c'est comme si j'étais « autorisé » à l'aimer puisqu'elle était libre. Cette assomption me bouleverse profondément car je sens la culpabilité m'envahir complétement, comment puis-je penser ainsi ? Non ! Non ! Non et non ! Je ne peux pas penser ainsi! De toute façon même si elle a rompu, son cœur appartient toujours à Terry !... Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a rupture que les sentiments cessent d'exister.

Je reprends mes esprits et je me demande alors comment les aider ? Ces deux êtres brisés par le destin cruel. Séparés sans cesse depuis plus d'un an par des tentatives de rencontre toujours avortées! A croire que Roméo et Juliette leur ont porté la poisse ! Son bonheur est tout ce qui m'importe, même si mon cœur saigne car mon amour pour elle est à sens unique… Aimer vraiment, sincèrement, c'est souhaiter le bonheur de l'autre quel qu'en soit le prix ! Ainsi vont mes errements spirituels et je décide de me sacrifier ! Je veux te revoir sourire comme avant Candy et peu importe qui tu aimes et où tu vis ! Perdu dans mes tourments internes, me sentant terriblement malheureux de ne pouvoir être aimé de la femme que j'aime, c'est à ce moment que je suis percuté par une voiture que je n'ai pas vue arriver.

**Fin du flash-back**

J'étais tellement bouleversé par ce que je venais de découvrir que je n'avais pas fait attention où je marchais. Et depuis tout ce temps-là je t'aime en silence, c'est ma croix. Mais au fait que m'écris-tu Candy ?

_**Cher Albert,**_

_**Je voulais te remercier de ces belles journées passées avec toi à Lakewood ! J'étais si heureuse d'être en ta compagnie. Nous avons beaucoup parlé à cœur ouvert et cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien. J'ai cru pendant ces quelques jours que nous étions retournés à vivre aux Magnolia avec la même complicité et le même plaisir ! Oh Albert, cette époque me manque tellement !**_

_**Quand reviens-tu ? J'espère que nous pourrons bientôt nous rencontrer. Tout ce travail qui t'accable me fait parfois craindre pour ta santé. Promets-moi de ne pas exagérer et de prendre un peu de temps pour te reposer. A très bientôt j'espère.**_

_**Affectueusement,**_

_**Candy White Ardlay**_

C'est une courte lettre mais bien assez longue pour égayer ma soirée solitaire. Candy était ravie de notre séjour et avait l'air de se languir de me revoir ! Mon cœur palpitait dans ma poitrine. C'est avec la tête dans les nuages qu'après un brin de toilette et m'être mis en pyjama je me glisse dans les draps blancs immaculés et impeccablement repassés de ce grand lit confortable et luxueux mais si froid… et où je sens si seul ! Candy parlait des Magnolias dans sa lettre et je ne peux m'empêcher de songer à nos lits superposés dans cette chambre que je partageais alors avec elle, en tout bien tout honneur. (3) Je me souviens de ces nuits sans sommeil, après ton retour de New-York où je t'entendais respirer profondément dans le lit juste au-dessus de moi. J'étais amoureux et il m'était impossible de te révéler mes véritables sentiments car tu étais en deuil de ton amour pour Terry. C'était un doux supplice, addictif, d'être là et d'entendre tes soupirs nocturnes, de sentir ton odeur si féminine flottant dans cette minuscule pièce. Ta fragrance de roses mêlée à ta propre senteur venait me titiller les narines je sentais mon esprit divaguer à des pensées interdites. Des papillons dans l'estomac, mon cœur qui s'accélérait à la simple pensée que tu étais là, si proche et en même temps inaccessible !

Je me souviens également de tes cauchemars lorsque tu te réveillais en sanglots, tu descendais de ta couche quasiment à l'état de somnambule et tu te précipitais dans mes bras à mon côté, dans mon lit, le plus innocemment du monde ! Tu ne t'imaginais même pas à quel point j'étais ébranlé ! Te sentir lovée tout contre moi, la chaleur de ton corps, tes gracieuses courbes féminines. Je ne suis qu'un homme après tout avec ses désirs, ses faiblesses… et il m'a fallu toute ma volonté pour ne pas succomber à la tentation de te révéler mon amour pour toi et de goûter à tes baisers. J'avais beaucoup trop de respect pour toi pour trahir ta confiance, toi, si pure et si naïve. Inconsciente, jeune comme tu étais, du pouvoir d'attraction que tu pouvais exercer sur un homme.

Tous ces souvenirs, là, ici et maintenant à des milliers de kilomètres de toi, pénétrant chaque fibre de mon être, instillant une douce tension mais une torture aussi. Tout mon corps est en émoi rien qu'à ta pensée. Oh Candy comme tu me manques ! Je repense alors à ce que m'a dit Georges, se pourrait-il qu'il ait raison ? En effet, je me comporte avec toi plus comme un ami, un frère car je m'y suis obligé pendant si longtemps ! Peut-être qu'il faudrait en effet que je laisse sortir mes vraies émotions et que je me comporte plus en homme. Il est temps de prendre des risques, de sortir de ma zone de sécurité pour savoir enfin là où réside ton cœur aujourd'hui ? Il est temps de te séduire Candy, dans le sens noble du terme. Oui, je veux te courtiser, que tu tombes amoureuse de moi, que tu m'aimes enfin comme je t'aime, comme un fou ! Je veux que tu sois ma femme pour la vie. Maintenant tu es une femme et il est temps que tu saches ce qu'est l'amour vrai d'un homme, ma princesse ! Je vais te conquérir… cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais tu en vaux la peine et je suis patient !

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**Vous êtes pressé(e) de connaitre la suite ? ;) Vous pouvez lire le chapitre suivant et écouter la chanson sur mon blog voici l'adresse (n'oubliez pas d'ajouter h..p :/ / et de supprimer les espaces) **

**w w w. trueromantica .com **

**Sinon le lien est sur ma page de profil**

**Remerciements pour tous vos précieux commentaires ilovexmas, Guest ainsi que tous les lecteurs même silencieux !**

**Guest : Thanks for your nice review and for using translator to read my story! It makes me want to keep writing when I read such reviews!**

**Notes :**

(1) The Fairmont Copley Plaza Hotel

The Fairmont Copley Plaza ouvert 1912 est reconnu comme l'un des Hôtels Historiques des USA, il a été construit sur le site d'origine du Musée des Beaux-Arts et nommé en l'honneur de John Singleton Copley, un peintre américain.

(2) Inspirée d'une scène extraite du manga (volume 8)

(3) Dans le dessin animé Candy et Albert avaient deux chambres séparées alors que dans le manga ils partageaient la même chambre dans deux lits superposés !


	7. Chapter 6: une visite surprise

_**Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**_

_**L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**_

**ooo**

**Un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui 7 mai pour fêter l'anniversaire de notre héroïne : **

**Joyeux anniversaire Candy ! :***

**Chapitre 6 : une visite surprise !**

**La Maison de Pony, 1****er**** septembre 1918**

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la visite à Lakewood, Candy était perchée sur une des branches les plus robustes de son arbre père. Elle repensait à toutes ses émotions vécues avec Albert. Candy avait hâte de découvrir ce que la vie lui réserverait de nouveau, elle avait repris espoir ses anciennes blessures maintenant guéries, elle était prête à aller de l'avant et cela grâce à Albert.

Chaque fois, il avait été là pour l'aider à surmonter la plupart de ses peines, la perte d'Anthony son amour d'enfance, la séparation avec Terry, son amour d'adolescence et il était encore là pour elle, maintenant qu'elle était devenue femme ! Toute sa vie il a veillé sur elle, lui sauvant même la vie deux fois. Tous ces heureux hasards qui les réunissaient toujours comme des liens invisibles, comme c'était étrange, comme s'ils étaient prédestinés l'un à l'autre.

_« Ah ! Albert… »_ Elle repensait à ces moments intenses. Son image lui revenait en tête « _Comme il était beau, comment ne l'ai-je pas vu plus tôt ?_ _Son corps si viril et en même temps sa tendresse, sa douceur envers moi et l'expression de ses yeux quand il me regardait… j'en tremble encore_ ! » Elle rêvait de lui souvent,… trop souvent, qu'elle soit endormie ou pas d'ailleurs! Surtout depuis ces quelques jours passées en sa compagnie, Albert remplissait complétement ses pensées et son cœur. _« Je me sens_ _si bien avec lui, si rassurée, il m'apporte tant de sécurité »_. Et ces sensations nouvelles qu'elle découvrait chaque fois plus intenses, plus lancinantes dans tout son corps. « _Albert, tu me manques tellement que ça en fait mal ! Ton absence me fait plus souffrir même que lorsque Terry était loin de moi … mais pourquoi ? … Serait-ce de … l'amour ? … Serais-je … tombée amoureuse de toi ? … Mon Dieu,… Oui,… c'est bien cela,… ça ne peut pas être autre chose ! » _

Candy s'était enfin avoué qu'elle aimait Albert ! Maintenant que William s'était effacé, elle pouvait de nouveau laisser ressortir ses sentiments pour Albert qu'elle avait enfouis depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'il était aussi William le magnat du clan Ardlay. Tout était clair maintenant, l'homme avec lequel elle avait passé tous ces moments intenses était bien l'Albert qu'elle avait toujours connu et elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait même depuis assez longtemps en fait. Elle s'est rendue compte que ce même sentiment l'habitait depuis qu'il s'était évanoui dans la nature cette terrible nuit de fin d'automne, il y a presque un an. Il avait fallu qu'il disparaisse pour qu'elle s'en rende compte. Pourtant lorsqu'Albert l'avait attirée à Rockstown en lui envoyant un colis, un joli manteau de printemps, posté depuis cette ville pour qu'elle puisse y rencontrer Terry, elle avait renoncé à rencontrer son acteur préféré, à lui parler. Elle avait pourtant assisté à cette représentation dans un théâtre ambulant minable, trouvant Terry ivre, oubliant ses lignes. Ce spectacle affligeant l'avait profondément attristée mais elle n'avait pas voulu aller à sa rencontre car elle ne voulait pas lui parler dans cet état, il valait mieux que cela et puis surtout elle était venue pour Albert et seule l'idée de le retrouver lui importait. Son cœur avait choisi et à ce moment-là, elle s'est aperçue que ses sentiments avaient changé, Albert lui manquait davantage que Terry. Ils avaient vécu deux ans sous le même toit partageant tout, se soutenant dans la peine comme dans la joie et s'entendant à merveille. Une vie d'adultes. Alors qu'avec Terry, elle n'avait vécu qu'une suite de rendez-vous ratés depuis qu'elle était de retour aux USA ils ne s'étaient même pas dit « je t'aime ». C'était comme si elle avait essayé d'attraper le vent. Leur relation avait été une belle illusion d'adolescent exalté.

Maintenant voilà, même si ses anciennes blessures étaient cicatrisées, elle restait marquée et elle craignait de souffrir à nouveau. Pouvait-elle s'engager dans une nouvelle relation amoureuse ? La peur de perdre à nouveau celui qu'elle aimait la terrifiait. Cette fois-ci à cause de quoi ? Et puis le monde dans lequel évoluait Albert était si loin du sien… Mais pourrait-elle lutter contre l'amour ?

ooo

**17 Octobre 1918**

Albert était de retour à Lakewood mais n'en avait rien écrit à Candy, projetant de lui faire une visite surprise. Il partit de bon matin pour arriver de bonne heure à la Maison de Pony afin de pouvoir passer le plus de temps avec elle, n'ayant qu'une seule journée à lui consacrer. Il avait décidé de porter une tenue confortable, un pantalon en coton bleu, une chemise noire, sa veste fétiche type saharienne, des bottes et son écharpe blanche c'était la tenue dans laquelle Candy l'avait vu si souvent. Une tenue très Albert et pas du tout William, il voulait qu'elle soit le plus en confiance possible.

Candy était en train de jouer à Colin-Maillard **(1)** avec les enfants lorsqu'Albert arriva, c'était elle qui avait le bandeau sur les yeux. Elle portait une robe en coton bleu ciel avec un décolleté arrondi, à manches longues et dessus, un gilet bleu marine en laine fine les matinées automnales commençaient à être fraiches mais le Soleil avait décidé de se montrer. Sa tenue était simple mais elle était ravissante, comme toujours un rien l'habillait. Ses boucles blondes étaient rassemblaient en une queue de cheval liée avec un ruban de satin bleu. Fini les couettes, elle avait finalement écouté les conseils d'Annie. Quand elle s'occupait des petits ou des tâches ménagères elle préférait tout de même les attacher mais en une seule partie, faisant même quelque fois un chignon, c'était plus pratique. On entendait les rires et les chahuts. Albert fit signe aux enfants de ne pas trahir sa présence en mettant un doigt devant ses lèvres et en leur faisant un clin d'œil. Ils comprirent tout de suite l'indice. Le jeune homme s'approcha tout doucement de Candy et se tint devant elle, la laissant s'approcher de lui. Les enfants complices, criaient « oui Candy, continue tu brûles ! » Ils riaient de bon cœur. Elle continua alors de s'avancer les mains tendues devant elle et sentit la poitrine de quelqu'un … mais … ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un des orphelins, beaucoup trop grand et poitrine trop musclée ?! « Qui me joue un tour ? » Dit Candy en riant, elle pensait au départ que c'était peut-être Tom. Ses mains se déplacèrent pour remonter jusqu'au niveau de la tête. Albert frémit en sentant ses mains douces et délicates sur son torse, sur son cou, enfin sur son visage et il était heureux d'avoir fait cette farce. Il avait du mal de retenir son rire car il anticipait la tête qu'elle allait faire en découvrant que c'était lui. Les gamins riaient encore de plus belle et disaient : « Alors Candy, devine qui c'est ? » Elle hésitait, perplexe car cet homme lui semblait plus grand que Tom qui était pourtant déjà grand mais Albert du haut de ses 1, 85 mètres, **(2)** ce qui était grand pour l'époque, dépassait la plupart de ses congénères. C'est alors qu'elle sentit cette odeur familière de santal qui remplissait ses narines, son cœur s'accéléra alors qu'elle pensait : « _Non, je dois rêver, cela ne peut pas être… Albert !_ » Elle en profita pour caresser son visage balayé par quelques mèches de cheveux. Sa peau était si douce pour celle d'un homme.

« Albert ! C'est bien toi ? » Dit-elle en enlevant le bandeau avec précipitation.

« Surprise ! » Dit-il en riant.

« Oh oui, c'est bien toi ! » S'exclama-t-elle, les yeux pétillants, pendant quelques secondes ils se perdirent dans les yeux de l'autre, bleu contre vert et vert contre bleu. Elle avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras mais se sentit gênée devant les garnements qui riaient aux éclats.

« Bonjour Candy, comment vas-tu ? » Il affichait un de ses sourires les plus charmeurs.

« Oh très bien Albert » _surtout depuis que tu es là _! pensa-t-elle. « Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? »

« Oui parfaitement et comme tu le vois je suis de retour donc j'ai voulu passer te dire bonjour. »

« Pour combien de temps es-tu là ? »

« Juste la journée, je dois prendre le train demain pour Chicago. »

« Ah !... tu repars déjà ! » Dit-elle déçue.

« Mais pour l'instant profitons de cette belle journée, veux-tu ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, Albert ! Veux-tu jouer avec nous ? »

« Avec plaisir, alors vu que tu m'as découvert, je suppose que c'est à moi d'être le chasseur ? »

« Tu as bien deviné ! » Elle riait.

« Mais avant, il faut que j'aille présenter mes hommages à Mademoiselle Pony et à sœur Maria, elles sont à l'intérieur je suppose ? »

« Oui, c'est exact, je t'accompagne. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur de la maison trouvant les deux dames en train de s'occuper du livre de comptes.

« Bonjour Monsieur Ardlay, quelle belle surprise ! » S'écrièrent-elles en cœur.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Pony, bonjour sœur Maria, comment allez-vous ? »

« Très bien, merci Monsieur Ardlay et vous-même ? »

« Très bien, merci mais vous pouvez m'appeler Albert vous savez ! »

« Oh non, cela ne serait pas correct! »

« Je ne veux pas vous y obliger mais sachez que cela ne me dérangerait absolument pas ! »

« Mais quel bon vent vous amène ? »

« Oh, j'avais la journée de libre alors j'en ai profité pour venir passer la journée avec vous. »

A ce moment on entendit les enfants dehors scander : « Candy ! Albert ! Candy ! Albert !…

« Apparemment, vous êtes attendus ! » Dit sœur Maria en souriant.

Candy et Albert rejoignirent alors les enfants impatients de reprendre le jeu.

Mademoiselle Pony dit à sœur Maria : « C'est beaucoup de trajet et de fatigue, juste pour passer quelques heures ici ! Je crois que ce jeune homme tient vraiment beaucoup à notre petite, ne croyez-vous pas sœur Maria ? »

« Oui, en effet, Mademoiselle Pony et vous avez vu la façon dont il la regarde, un regard plein d'adoration ! »

« Oui, j'ai remarqué aussi. »

« Ah, si seulement elle pouvait enfin ouvrir les yeux et trouver le bonheur ! Ce Monsieur Ardlay serait vraiment l'homme idéal pour elle.»

« C'est vrai mais je crains que leur chemin soit encore difficile et Candy est vraiment entêtée parfois ! »

« En effet mais il n'y a rien qu'un véritable amour ne peut surmonter !

« Dieu vous entende sœur Maria ! »

« Je ferai une prière en ce sens ! »

« Oui, moi aussi ! »

Pendant ce temps-là, dehors tout le monde s'amusait bien, les enfants adoraient Albert qui leur rendait bien. Il était un peu comme la figure paternelle qui leur manquait. Puis ce fût l'heure du repas et l'heure de la sieste pour les plus jeunes laissant un peu de répit à notre paire de blonds qui sortirent prendre l'air. Candy avait détaché ses cheveux profitant du moment où elle avait fait un brin de toilette avant le déjeuner. Albert adorait quand elle avait ses cheveux ainsi déliés il attrapa une de ses boucles soyeuses en lui disant :

« J'aime beaucoup quand tu laisses tes cheveux longs ! »

« Ah bon! … C'est Annie qui m'a conseillé d'abandonner mes couettes ! »

« Et tu as bien fait de l'écouter, tu fais plus femme ainsi ! » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix tendre.

Elle rougit légèrement en haussant les épaules.

« Candy, ça te dirait de te promener un peu avec moi ? »

Albert avait une voix soudainement plus grave et séductrice en la regardant avec intensité, droit dans les yeux. Albert mettait en application son plan séduction, écoutant les conseils de Georges. L'effet fût immédiat, Candy se sentit rougir avec profusion cette fois et détourna pudiquement le regard, elle se sentait nerveuse sans trop savoir pourquoi, tout en réalisant que son cœur s'emballait tout à coup.

« Oui, bien sûr Albert, où veux-tu aller ? »

« Nulle part en particulier, je veux juste qu'on soit seuls tous les deux et profiter de la nature. »

Elle se demandait « _seuls tous les deux ? C'est la première fois qu'Albert se montre ainsi, il n'est pas tout à fait comme d'habitude ! » _Candy, perplexe était incapable de savoir exactement ce qui avait changé.

« Bon et bien allons par-là, il y a une belle balade à faire en cette saison. »

« Puis-je ? » Dit-il en lui proposant son bras droit.

« Oh ! … Euh… oui ! » Répondit-elle intimidée.

Ils entamèrent ainsi une longue promenade discutant de chose et d'autre, d'abord à travers champs puis ils arrivèrent dans un bois. Les couleurs étaient magnifiques, les tons or, bruns et rougeâtres très chatoyants des feuilles qui se mouraient en cet automne donnaient l'impression que le paysage était en feu. Des lapins et des écureuils se coursaient profitant des derniers beaux-jours. L'air sentait bon le sous-bois car il avait plu un peu la veille. Albert demanda :

« Candy, as-tu bien réfléchi à ce que tu voudrais faire à l'avenir ? Comptes-tu rester ici indéfiniment ?»

« Ah vrai dire, je ne sais pas encore pour le moment. »

« Que penserais-tu de reprendre ton travail d'infirmière avec le Docteur Martin dans une vraie clinique **(3)** ? »

« Comment cela ? » Elle était surprise.

« Avant réponds-moi ! »

« Oh !... Si la clinique était à côté de l'orphelinat, je dirais oui tout de suite mais je ne veux pas retourner à Chicago pour l'instant ! »

« Eh bien… considère que c'est fait ! » Ajouta-t-il en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Quoi ?! Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

« Je viens d'investir dans un projet de clinique qui serait ouverte aux plus démunis, d'autant plus qu'il n'y aura bientôt plus de médecin ici, à partir du printemps prochain si je suis bien renseigné. »

« Oui, c'est vrai et nous étions d'ailleurs inquiets de savoir s'il y aurait un remplaçant ! Mais Albert cela va coûter beaucoup d'argent ce projet ! »

« Eh bien si être riche ne sert pas aussi à aider son prochain ! »

« C'est vraiment très généreux de ta part mais tu parlais du Dr Martin pour la diriger, est-il d'accord ? »

« C'est là que tu interviens ma belle, je compte sur toi pour m'aider à le persuader. Et puis je lui dois bien ça après tous les soins qu'il m'a prodigués sans même attendre rien en retour. Alors maintenant c'est à moi de l'aider. »

Candy pensait « _ma belle ? Il m'a vraiment appelée ma belle ?! »_ Elle était troublée.

« Euh !... Cela ne va pas être facile, tu le connais mais je devrais pouvoir trouver les bons arguments. »

« J'en suis certain, tu as toujours été douée pour cela, rappelle-toi quand tu m'as convaincu de vivre avec toi, cette nuit-là quand j'ai quitté l'hôpital ? » En disant cela, il virevolta pour se trouver face à elle, la tenant par les épaules et il plongea son regard d'azur dans ses lacs couleur émeraude agités par son action soudaine. Il ajouta :

« Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour cela. »

Décidément, Albert avait une attitude déconcertante aujourd'hui et troublante. Ce regard et ce sourire… charmeurs ? Puis il la lâcha, cherchant quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste.

« Au fait, j'ai un cadeau pour toi ! » Dit-il en lui tendant un écrin carré en velours noir. Candy baissa les yeux vers l'objet complétement étonnée.

« Albert mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pourtant pas mon anniversaire ou Noël ! »

« C'est juste parce que tu m'as manqué ma douce ! » Répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

« _Ma douce, maintenant !? » _SongeaitCandy qui était de plus en plus perdue mais n'osait pas lui faire remarquer. Elle ouvrit la boite, il y avait une chaine en or avec un magnifique pendentif en émeraude en forme de goutte.

« Lorsque j'ai vu cette pierre, elle m'a tout de suite fait penser à toi et tes superbes yeux verts. » Dit-il presque dans un murmure à son oreille lui envoyant des frissons depuis son cou jusqu'en bas de son dos. Elle perçut aussi de nouveau sa senteur si masculine qui lui infiltrait les narines. C'était si enivrant.

« Mais… Albert…il ne fallait pas… c'est … c'est beaucoup trop ! » Dit-elle en bafouillant et en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Rien n'est trop beau pour la magnifique jeune femme que tu es devenue, Candy ! » Sa voix était vibrante d'émotion.

Elle le regarda et se sentit hypnotisée sans pouvoir détourner les yeux cette fois-ci. Elle ressentait un tas d'émotions et de sensations qu'elle avait du mal à gérer. « _Albert ! Tes yeux sont si beaux, j'aime tant m'y noyer ! »_

« Puis-je te la mettre autour du cou ? » Demanda-t-il très doucement tout en la regardant intensément.

« Je… Je… Euh… Oui, bien sûr ! » Bégaya-t-elle, sa confusion augmentait, les secondes passant et son cœur bondissait comme un petit oiseau affolé.

Albert prit le collier tandis qu'elle se tournait et il glissa le bijou autour de son cou alors que Candy déplaçait ses cheveux pour lui faciliter l'accès. Ses doigts actionnaient le fermoir et effleurèrent intentionnellement sa peau de façon sensuelle. Il l'a sentie frémir à sa touche, inspirer brusquement puis bloquer sa respiration. Elle sentait ses jambes tourner en gelée. En respirant de nouveau, elle haletait presque et se retint de gémir sur le champ au moment où elle sentit le souffle chaud d'Albert lui balayer depuis sa nuque jusqu'à son oreille droite. « _Oh !…Albert !... Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?! …C'est si… agréable ! »_ Se dit-elle en fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier la sensation.

« Voilà qui est fait ! »

Dit-il en la faisant tourner par les épaules. Leurs regards se croisèrent, en feu ! Albert avait du mal à se contenir pour ne pas l'embrasser mais il estimait qu'il était encore trop tôt, il avait peur de l'effrayer et il craignait son rejet s'il agissait maintenant, il fallait lui laisser encore du temps. « Elle est superbe sur toi, Candy, elle est vraiment faite pour toi. » Ajouta-t-il en touchant légèrement du doigt le joyau qui reposait juste à la naissance de sa poitrine. Cette touche n'était pourtant pas directement sur sa peau mais augmenta encore le trouble de la jeune femme. Albert s'en aperçut mais ne voulut pas la torturer davantage pour aujourd'hui.

« Il est temps de rentrer, je dois repartir à Lakewood. »

« Oui bien sûr Albert ! Tu as encore un long chemin à faire et ton voyage pour Chicago ensuite. »

Candy était à la fois soulagée que cette tension retombe, en même temps elle était déçue, frustrée même mais de quoi exactement ?... « _J'aurais voulu… davantage ?!... Oui, c'est bien ça !... J'aurais voulu sentir… tes lèvres… et gouter… ton baiser! … Tes doigts sur ma peau qui en brûle encore, ton souffle dans mon cou comme une caresse… c'était si… sensuel ! … Oh ! Albert … que me fais-tu ? … Je suis sûre maintenant… je suis amoureuse de toi… follement amoureuse de toi ! … Tu es si beau, tant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur !... Je me sens si bien auprès de toi et tu me manques tellement quand tu n'es pas là ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Et toi… m'aimes-tu ?»_

Quant à Albert, il pensait : « _Candy, je sens bien que tes sentiments à mon égard sont en train de changer, ce ne sont plus ceux d'une petite fille, d'une sœur ou d'une amie. L'expression de tes belles prunelles montre une étincelle que je n'avais jamais vue avant, tout au moins pas envers moi, jusqu'alors ces belles émeraudes ne brillaient d'amour que pour un autre, que pour … Terry ! Le langage de ton corps a également changé, quand je t'ai effleurée, tu as frissonné et j'ai bien vu ta respiration se couper… Ce sont des signes… je ne peux pas me tromper mais es-tu prête ? Je vais te laisser mijoter encore un peu et te laisser languir… peut-être la prochaine fois ?… »_

Albert repartit vers Lakewood laissant une Candy bouleversée. Il avait semée une graine dans le cœur de sa belle, ou plutôt il l'a arrosée car il y a bien longtemps qu'elle avait été plantée, elle était simplement en dormance, attendant la bonne saison pour germer et croitre afin que l'amour puisse éclore et s'épanouir comme la plus belle des fleurs.

** Ed Sheeran - Thinking Out Loud**

**(Merci Ms Puddle pour m'avoir donné l'idée de cette chanson! )  
**

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**Vous êtes pressé(e) de connaitre la suite ? ;) Vous pouvez lire le chapitre suivant et écouter la chanson sur mon blog voici l'adresse (n'oubliez pas d'ajouter h..p :/ / et de supprimer les espaces) **

**ww w. trueromantica .com **

**Sinon le lien est sur ma page de profil**

**Remerciements pour tous vos précieux commentaires, ainsi que tous les lecteurs même silencieux ! **

**ilovexmas : j'ai toujours pensé que le dessin animé ne montrait pas assez la véritable belle relation entre Candy et Albert. Certaines scènes présentes dans le manga qui ont été oubliées ou modifiées dans le dessin animé. Par exemple celle de « Rockstown » et le final complétement frustrant ont pu conduire certains à « passer à côté » d'Albert à mon avis !**

**Notes :**

**(1) Le jeu de Colin-Maillard **: Le « chasseur » a les yeux bandés et les « chassés » tournent autour de lui en évitant de se faire toucher. Si le « chasseur » réussit à toucher un autre joueur, celui-ci s'immobilise et le laisse lui toucher le visage. S'il réussit à reconnaître la personne au toucher, alors celle-ci prend la place du « chasseur ».

**(2) **Par exemple en France, en un siècle, les hommes ont grandi de 11 cm et les femmes de 8 cm.

**(3)** Proposition inspirée du roman final (CCFS)


	8. Chapter 7: une mystérieuse lettre 1

**Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**  
**L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**

**ooo**

**Chapitre 7 : une mystérieuse lettre (1****ère**** partie).**

**Le manoir des Ardlay, Chicago, mercredi 13 Novembre 1918**

Albert rentrait d'une journée harassante de travail et n'avait qu'une hâte, se détendre un peu.

\- « Ah Georges ! Je n'en peux plus de ces négociations avec Monsieur Wilson, on dirait qu'il fait durer les choses pour on ne sait quelle raison ! »  
\- « Oui, je sais William mais je pense que cela a peut-être à voir avec sa fille, vous savez qu'il espère que vous l'épousiez ! »  
\- « Oui eh bien, il peut toujours attendre ! »  
\- « Et Madame Elroy aussi, l'espère ! »  
\- « Et ça c'est une autre histoire !... » Albert soupira car il savait que sa tante n'allait pas le lâcher à ce sujet. « Le courrier est dans le bureau ? »  
\- « Oui, William, comme d'habitude. »  
\- « Bon, je vais voir puis ensuite, diner ! »  
\- « A tout à l'heure William.»

Il entra dans son bureau, enleva la veste de son complet gris foncé qu'il déposa sur le porte-manteau puis desserra sa cravate avant de déboutonner les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche. Enfin il put s'asseoir confortablement dans son fauteuil en cuir marron. Il passa en revue le courrier posé sur le grand bureau d'ébène. Il se disait à lui-même « _Invitation,… encore invitation, … gala de charité,… tiens une enveloppe rose, qu'est-ce que c'est ? … Une lettre pour Candy ?! … de Mademoiselle Eleanor Baker !... mais qu'est-ce que la mère de Terry peut bien lui vouloir ?!_ » Albert sentit son cœur se serrer et une boule se former dans sa gorge, il se gratta la tempe, encore le spectre de Terry ! Il était inquiet. « _Pourquoi Mademoiselle Baker contacte Candy ? … Que lui veut-elle ?... Lui parler de son fils ? … Aurait-il encore fait des bêtises ? … Pourtant j'ai lu d'excellentes critiques dans les journaux à propos de son rôle « Le prince du Danemark » dans Hamlet, la nouvelle pièce présentée par la compagnie Stratford. … Alors que se passe-t-il ? … J'ai peur que cela ne fasse que rouvrir d'anciennes blessures !_ » Albert se passa la main dans les cheveux en se calant dans son fauteuil, le regard dans le vide. Il était tourmenté par toutes ses questions qui n'auraient de toute façon pas de réponses, en tout cas pas dans l'immédiat. Après un temps de réflexion, il se frotta le menton avec sa main droite en se disant : « _Il faut que je donne cette lettre à Candy en main propre ; je dois voir sa réaction et peut-être me dira-t-elle ce qu'elle contient ? Je dois voir avec Georges, comment organiser ça ! Cela tombe vraiment mal, nous commencions tout juste à nous rapprocher et en plus je suis débordé en ce moment ! Quelle poisse !_»

Albert sentit le peu d'énergie qui lui restait s'évanouir, il était vraiment préoccupé par ce courrier. Il alla se rafraîchir dans la salle de bains puis il se changea pour une tenue d'intérieur plus confortable avant d'aller diner. Il rejoint Georges dans la salle à manger. John, le majordome demanda :

\- « Bonsoir Monsieur Ardlay, puis-je servir le diner ? »  
\- « Oui, merci John ! » Répondit Albert avant de s'adresser à son ami. « Georges, il faut absolument que je vois Candy et rapidement ! »  
\- « Un souci Monsieur William ? » Il reprit le monsieur protocolaire devant le personnel.  
\- « Je dois lui remettre une lettre de la part de Mademoiselle Baker. » Il murmura le nom.  
\- « Ah ! … je vois ! … Et vous voulez lui remettre en main propre, je présume ? »  
\- « Tu es perspicace, Georges ! » dit-il avec un petit ricanement.  
\- « Et avec votre emploi du temps actuel vous ne pouvez pas aller à l'orphelinat ! »  
\- « Tu as tout compris, peut-être pourrais-tu arranger les choses pour que je puisse aller à Lakewood sur un seul jour comme par exemple dimanche? »  
\- « Mais je pourrais aller chercher Mademoiselle Candice et la ramener ici ? »  
\- « Non ! Ce serait trop de fatigue pour elle, juste pour une journée. Tu pourrais aller à Lakewood un jour et aller la chercher à l'orphelinat le lendemain matin. Ainsi j'arriverais pour midi et je repartirais le soir-même. »  
\- « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire monsieur William ! »  
\- « Merci Georges ! »

**ooo**

**Lakewood, dimanche 16 novembre 1918**

Trois jours plus tard ce fut fait. Georges était allé chercher Candy à l'orphelinat et elle attendait Albert à Lakewood, il était 11h et il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Elle ne s'était pas fait prier pour accepter cette invitation surprise et elle était toute excitée dans la perspective de voir son cher Albert. Elle portait des bottines noires à lacets et avait mis une de ses plus jolies robes de couleur verte ; elle avait laissé ses cheveux longs pour faire plaisir à Albert, ils étaient juste retenus par un serre-tête vert lui aussi et elle portait le pendentif en émeraude qu'il lui avait offert. L'ensemble s'accordait avec ses belles prunelles.  
Albert s'annonça enfin, il était séduisant dans un complet bleu marine, chaussures noires à lacets, chemise blanche et cravate bleue. Il était légèrement tendu car il avait mijoté ces derniers jours à la pensée du contenu de la lettre.

\- « Bonjour Candy, comme tu es belle ! » Il ne put s'empêcher de dire car c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait en la voyant.  
\- « Bonjour Petit Bert ! » Dit-elle à voix basse pour accentuer le côté intimiste de son petit nom secret. Albert sourit, elle avait toujours le don d'alléger son humeur même quand il était soucieux.  
\- « Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié ! »  
\- « Ah ! ça jamais ! » Répondit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil. « Alors tu as la journée de libre parait-il ? »  
\- « Euh… oui ! » Dit-il un peu gêné car il détestait mentir mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire la véritable raison de leur entrevue. Il décida de se débarrasser de cette épine du pied, il sortit l'enveloppe et lui tendit en disant d'un air le plus détaché du monde :

\- « Tiens ! J'en profite pour te donner ça qui vient juste d'arriver à Chicago. »

Sa paire d'yeux bleus la scrutait attentivement essayant de déceler la moindre réaction. Candy saisit l'enveloppe se demandant quel en était l'expéditeur ? Elle eut sa réponse en regardant la lettre.

\- « Mademoiselle Baker ?! »

Murmura-t-elle perplexe. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle lui voulait, elle aussi, et en même temps elle était gênée vis-à-vis d'Albert. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'imagine des choses infondées maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle l'aimait. Alors elle rangea l'enveloppe dans son sac en disant :

\- « Je la lirai plus tard, ce n'est pas urgent. Pour l'instant profitons de ces quelques heures. »

Elle affichait un grand sourire. Albert ne savait pas comment interpréter sa réaction et il était frustré de ne pas connaitre le contenu de cette missive. Au moins elle n'avait pas l'air triste ou bouleversée ! Candy changea tout de suite de sujet de conversation en lui demandant comment s'étaient passées ses affaires depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Puis ce fût l'heure du déjeuner. Ensuite Albert l'emmena dans le solarium, l'endroit même où Candy avait découvert sa véritable identité. Il avait prévu de lui restituer quelque chose qui lui appartenait. Il avait longuement réfléchi et tourné le problème dans tous les sens et il était arrivé à la conclusion que c'était le bon moment, le moment de vérité, de nouveau ici dans cette même pièce. Il avait déposé cet objet bien en évidence sur le bureau discrètement, profitant d'un moment où elle admirait les portraits de famille sur le mur et il alla regarder par la fenêtre, scrutant l'horizon sans le voir, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il voulait la laisser libre de ses émotions, ne pas l'influencer lorsqu'elle allait découvrir l'objet car elle devait déjà avoir des soupçons sur ses sentiments envers elle à cause de sa propre attitude lors de leur dernière rencontre, voilà pourquoi il lui tournait le dos à ce moment-là faisant semblant d'observer dehors. Il ne voulait pas non plus se trahir, montrer sa tristesse si jamais il se rendait compte que ça la toucherait. Elle serait capable de cacher son ressenti ou de forcer de fausses émotions pour ne pas le blesser. Il avait les mains moites, la bouche sèche et son cœur était comme un mustang sauvage qu'on essayait de dompter, il bondissait dans sa cage thoracique. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et attendait l'heure de vérité… comme un accusé innocent attendant le verdict !

\- « Oh !... mon journal intime!» **(1)**

Elle était interloquée car elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Ils n'en avaient même jamais parlé avant mais pourquoi Albert lui rendait-il ? Et maintenant ? Elle l'avait envoyé à l'oncle William mais c'était Albert qui le lui rendait !

\- « Je crois qu'il est temps que je te le rende… parce que c'est… ton trésor !»

Il s'était efforcé de contrôler sa voix en tournant toujours le dos. Elle le saisit en lui disant simplement :

\- « Merci, Albert ! »

Il avait décidé de lui restituer car il n'avait plus de raison de le conserver et aussi parce que si Candy nourrissait encore des sentiments pour Terry, elle voudrait certainement le chérir. Il voulait également la tester car avec cette lettre d'Eleanor Baker, elle pourrait avoir des réminiscences et il souhaitait jauger sa réaction. Ce courrier avait réveillé d'anciens tourments en lui et il ne pouvait pas continuer à la courtiser si finalement Terry habitait encore son cœur. Il ne voulait surtout pas être son second choix, un choix par dépit ! Il n'en était pas question ! Il aurait souhaité à ce moment que Terry soit finalement libre, ainsi Candy aurait pu choisir celui qui était l'authentique réceptacle de son cœur. Il aurait tellement voulu être sûr et certain mais il avait un doute car elle s'était si longtemps languie puis morfondue pour l'acteur. Il en avait été le témoin malheureux en tant qu'amoureux transi. Albert en avait tellement souffert qu'il ne voulait absolument pas revivre cela. Il avait tellement d'incertitude, Georges avait raison, l'amour était le seul domaine dans lequel Albert manquait d'assurance, lorsqu'il était ainsi rempli de doute, cela devenait son point faible.

Albert l'écoutait attentivement mais il ne décela pas de tristesse dans son ton, juste un peu… de gêne ? Il la connaissait très bien après tout ce temps passé à vivre sous le même toit avec elle et il était capable d'identifier ses émotions à partir de son intonation en prononçant ces simples deux mots. Alors il se retourna pour confirmer en observant son langage corporel, oui, c'était bien cela, elle restait calme sans parler, son expression n'était pas mélancolique mais il aurait juré qu'elle se sentait gênée. Il était surpris car elle avait toujours parlé de sa relation avec Terry très librement lorsqu'ils habitaient ensemble aux Magnolias, or ce journal intime contenait ses pensées de la période où elle était à Londres, au collège St-Paul et donc l'évolution de ses sentiments pour Terry. « _Mais pourquoi est-elle mal à l'aise, il n'y a rien dans son contenu qu'elle ne m'avait déjà dit dans les grandes lignes cent fois lorsqu'on vivait ensemble ?!_ » Par contre il était soulagé qu'elle ne fût pas chagrinée, c'était plutôt rassurant.

Quant à Candy, elle était gênée car ce journal intime était le témoignage de son amour passé pour Terry alors qu'elle était maintenant amoureuse d'Albert ! C'était comme parler de son ex petit-ami avec l'homme de sa vie, situation vraiment inconfortable car elle ne voulait pas qu'Albert repense à ses sentiments envers Terry ! Il avait déjà était le confident de tous ses états d'âme à ce sujet : joie, espoir puis cœur brisé, désespoir… mais à l'époque elle le voyait simplement comme son ami. Maintenant que ses sentiments avaient évolué elle ne voulait pas parler de son contenu et chercha très vite à changer de sujet.

\- « On parle beaucoup de la fin de la guerre. »  
\- « Oui, l'armistice a enfin été signée le 11, c'est un grand soulagement. »  
\- « Pauvre Alistair, si seulement cela avait été plus tôt… »  
\- « En parlant de lui, il y aura une commémoration le mois prochain, viendras-tu ? »  
\- « Je voudrais bien mais est-ce que la Grande Tante Elroy acceptera ? Elle avait refusé que j'assiste à ses funérailles ! »  
\- « Tu peux compter sur moi pour le lui faire accepter ! »  
\- « Mais je ne voudrais pas être source de discorde, c'est déjà assez triste comme ça ! »  
\- « Ne t'inquiète pas Candy, tu es un membre à part entière de cette famille et si c'est ton souhait, tu y assisteras ou je ne m'appelle plus William Albert Ardlay! »  
\- « Je suppose que toute la famille sera là ? »  
\- « En tout cas tout le monde est convié ainsi qu'Annie et Patricia bien sûr. »  
\- « Au moins je pourrai les revoir toutes les deux ainsi qu'Archie. Il y a si longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus surtout Patty ! »  
\- « As-tu des nouvelles récentes de Patricia ? »  
\- « Oui, nous nous écrivons régulièrement, elle fait des études pour devenir enseignante mais elle a encore énormément de chagrin. En fait, elle a du mal à faire son deuil car le corps d'Alistair n'a jamais été retrouvé donc elle a un espoir insensé qu'il aurait pu par miracle être encore en vie quelque part en Europe ! Peut-être amnésique comme tu l'as été ou fait prisonnier. » Candy soupirait.  
\- « La phase de déni **(2)** se prolonge en somme, elle aurait déjà dû commencer à se reconstruire ! »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux à ces tristes pensées mais aucun des deux ne voulaient passer le peu de temps qu'il leur restait dans une humeur maussade.  
A ce moment Georges s'annonça :

\- « Monsieur William vous avez un appel téléphonique de Boston! »  
\- « Ah ! Excuse-moi Candy je fais au plus vite ! » dit-il pendant qu'il rejoignait son bureau.  
\- « Oh ! Vous avez le téléphone ! » **(3)** Dit Candy à Georges.  
\- « Oui depuis peu, c'est très pratique ! »  
\- « Oui, j'imagine que pour les affaires cela peut aider ! »  
\- « En effet, veuillez m'excuser mademoiselle Candice mais il faut que je rejoigne monsieur William, cela risque de prendre un certain temps !»  
\- « Oh !... Bien sûr Georges ! »

Candy se retrouva seule, elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et en profita pour ouvrir la lettre de Mademoiselle Baker **(4)**, elle était quand même très intriguée. Elle sortit une feuille sur laquelle était couchée une calligraphie élégante accompagnée d'un ticket et d'un carton d'invitation pour une représentation théâtrale sur lequel était écrit :

_**La compagnie de théâtre Stratford présente sa saison d'automne**_

_**« HAMLET »**_  
_**Pièce de William Shakespeare**_  
_**Mise en scène : Robert Hataway**_  
_**Acteur principal : Terrence Graham**_

A suivre...

**Maintenant que va faire Candy ? Va-t-elle se replonger dans son journal ? Va-t-elle accepter l'invitation d'Eleanor Baker et choisir d'aller voir Terry ? Que va penser Albert ? **

**Je sais, je suis sans pitié de vous laisser à ce point de l'histoire ! Ne me détestez pas! Lol! ;)**

**Vous êtes pressé(e) ? ;) Vous pouvez lire la suite sur mon blog, traduction disponible pour l'instant en Anglais, Espagnol, Japonais n'hésitez pas à me demander pour d'autres langues (lien sur ma page de profil). **

* * *

**Remerciements pour tous vos commentaires, ainsi que tous les lecteurs même silencieux !**

**ilovexmas : pour Terry, c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire ressentir et montrer le contraste entre les deux relations Candy-Albert et Candy-Terry. Je reparlerai de Terry dans la suite de l'histoire…**

**Notes :**  
**(1)** L'Histoire de ce journal est inspirée du roman final (CCFS) mais j'ai changé l'ordre des évènements et la date car Albert ne le lui aurait pas rendu à ce moment-là. Cependant, j'ai trouvé intéressant qu'il le fasse en même temps que la lettre d'Eleanor Baker qui a probablement dû arriver à Chicago car elle n'était pas censée savoir que Candy était repartie à l'orphelinat. Cette lettre et le journal étant en rapport avec Terry, j'ai pensé qu'il y avait une certaine « logique ».  
**(2)** Les différentes étapes d'un deuil, (décès d'une personne, rupture…) sont en principe linéaires, il y a : Le Choc, Le Déni, La colère, La tristesse, La résignation, L'acceptation, La reconstruction. Parfois et pour différentes raisons, certaines personnes peuvent rester bloquées trop longtemps à l'une de celles-ci. Ces étapes sont plus ou moins longues selon les gens.  
**(3)** Le téléphone a commencé à être installé aux USA à partir de 1877, l'auteur de son invention a fait l'objet de controverses, parmi les noms évoqués on trouve **Elisha Gray** et **Alexander Graham Bell** pour les deux plus célèbres mais on trouve aussi des travaux effectués par **Antonio Meucci, Charles Bourseul** et **Johann Philipp Reis**. **(4)** Je n'ai pas trouvé la lettre d'Eleanor Baker j'ai donc imaginé ce qu'elle a pu dire à partir de la lettre-réponse de Candy du roman final.


	9. Chapter 7: une mystérieuse lettre 2

**Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**  
**L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**  
**ooo**

**Chapitre 7 : une mystérieuse lettre (2****ème**** partie).**

Candy ressentit de la nostalgie en lisant le carton d'invitation mais aussi un soulagement de voir que Terry continuait sa carrière avec succès car elle avait pu voir dans les journaux les meilleurs critiques à son égard. Elle ne voulait plus lire les articles le concernant mais cela avait été plus fort qu'elle. Elle resta pensive quelques instants puis se mit à lire la lettre. La mère de Terry l'invitait à venir le voir sur scène, elle l'informait également qu'elle se lançait dans une carrière cinématographique** (5)**. Candy fût alors assaillie de sentiments mitigés. D'un côté elle aurait bien voulu voir jouer Terry sur scène, vu qu'elle n'avait jamais pu assister à l'une de ses représentations dans des conditions normales. La première fois pour « Le Roi Lear » à Chicago, elle s'était faufilée dans le poulailler **(6)** car la Grande Tante Elroy lui avait refusé l'accès à la loge des Ardlay lors d'une représentation de bienfaisance et la deuxième pour « Roméo et Juliette » à New-York où elle n'avait assisté qu'au premier acte ; à l'entracte, entendant les rumeurs concernant l'accident de Suzanna, elle avait quitté précipitamment le théâtre pour se rendre à l'hôpital. D'un autre côté, elle ne le souhaitait pas car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'aller le voir, lui parler or il n'était pas souhaitable de rouvrir d'anciennes plaies que ce soit aussi pour lui et Suzanna. De son côté elle avait tourné la page, elle s'en rendait compte encore à cet instant même car son esprit était tourné vers ce que penserait Albert de tout cela. De plus, elle ne savait pas si pour Terry c'était la même chose et elle ne voulait pas risquer de le perturber non plus. Quelle était l'intention d'Eleanor Baker au fond ? Voulait-elle encore la réunir avec Terry, s'il était malheureux avec Suzanna ? Ou bien tout simplement voulait-elle lui faire profiter du succès de son fils ? Cela, la lettre ne le disait pas ! Elle lui a révélé que Terry l'avait vue et entendue dans ce théâtre ambulant croyant qu'elle était une hallucination mais que cela avait été comme une révélation, comme un miracle pour lui ; à ce moment-là, il a décidé de reprendre sa vie en main et de retourner à New-York pour continuer sa vraie carrière et s'occuper de Suzanna. Elle repensait à son entrevue avec Mademoiselle Baker lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontrée fortuitement à Rockstown.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Candy prit la décision de ne pas y assister. Ce qui fit pencher la balance en ce sens était aussi les sentiments d'Albert. Que penserait-il si elle allait revoir Terry ? Elle sentait bien que les sentiments d'Albert à son égard étaient plus que de l'amitié ; elle repensait à son comportement lors de leur dernière balade il y a deux semaines, à ses regards, ses mots… Tout indiquait qu'il la courtisait et elle ne souhaitait pas le blesser, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il pense qu'elle se précipite vers Terry ! Terry était son passé, Albert serait son présent et son avenir !

Elle replia la lettre et la remit dans son enveloppe parfumée. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Albert revint. Il a tout de suite vu la lettre et le carton d'invitation avec le mot « Hamlet » écrit en gros caractères dorés que Candy tenait encore dans ses mains. Il sentit son cœur comme broyé dans une tenaille et sa bouche se dessécher. Il sentait son sang geler dans ses veines. Les fantômes du passé refaisaient surface et une douleur comme un coup de poignard lui transperça le cœur et l'âme pensant que tous ses espoirs étaient réduits en cendres. Il s'approcha plus près de Candy cherchant son regard et il vit d'abord de la détermination dans son expression puis elle lui fit un grand sourire alors que ses prunelles vertes brillaient. « _Elle est heureuse de revoir Terry ! Pourtant à Rockstown elle n'avait pas voulu le voir!_ » Pensait-il. Il se sentait encore plus mal.

Candy sentit sa détresse, elle le lut dans son regard qui s'assombrissait, lui donnant une teinte cobalt. Alors elle fit un geste qui surprit Albert, elle se leva et lui fit une caresse timide sur sa joue gauche en disant fermement :

\- « C'est un carton d'invitation pour aller voir Terry jouer Hamlet mais je n'irai pas ! »

Son ton décidé interloqua Albert qui ne s'attendait pas à ces paroles. Il connaissait très bien ce ton, le ton qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle avait pris une décision et que personne ne pourrait l'en dissuader. Il ne savait plus quoi penser et dit simplement :

\- « Pourquoi ? »  
\- « Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Terry fait partie de mon passé et je ne veux plus ressasser tout ça ! »  
\- « Es-tu sûre de ne pas le regretter ? De ne pas vouloir y réfléchir ? Tu parles de renoncer à voir Terry quand même !»  
\- « Oui et non pour répondre dans l'ordre à tes deux questions ! » Elle ajouta en lui souriant et en le regardant, essayant de lui transmettre tout son amour. Elle continua :  
\- « Tu sais Albert, cette époque où… nous vivions… tous les deux… me manque terriblement ! »

Candy rougissait légèrement, elle voulait faire comprendre à Albert que ses sentiments envers lui étaient vraiment très forts. Albert sentit que sa remarque n'était pas anodine et vit son trouble, son humeur remonta un peu ; finalement elle n'avait pas l'air d'être perturbée par la lettre ni le journal intime. Il saisit la balle au bond pour approfondir, il la regarda avec intensité.

\- « Tu sais Candy, ce furent les plus beaux jours de ma vie ! »  
\- « Moi aussi et pourtant nous n'avions pas grand-chose ! »  
\- « Il y a un proverbe qui dit : _Chaumière où l'on rit vaut mieux que palais où l'on pleure !_»  
\- « C'est tellement vrai ! »

Juste à cet instant, c'est Georges qui fit encore son entrée !

\- « Hum ! Hum !... Monsieur William… je suis vraiment désolé mais si vous voulez attraper votre train pour Chicago, il est grand temps de partir! »

Les exigences de la vie de William reprenaient leur droit ! Juste avant de se quitter Candy demanda :

\- « Au fait, as-tu des nouvelles du Dr Martin ? Je lui ai écrit il y a deux semaines au sujet du projet de la nouvelle clinique. »  
\- « Non pas encore ! A mon avis, il doit réfléchir !»  
\- « Du moment que ça n'est pas avec une bouteille de whisky ! »  
\- « Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Surtout que tu n'es plus là pour le lui diluer ! » Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux aux bons souvenirs de cette époque.  
\- « On se revoit très bientôt, Candy ! »  
\- « J'ai hâte petit Bert » dit-elle à voix basse.

Albert regardait Candy s'en aller, il avait été rassuré de sa réaction à chaud mais n'aurait-elle pas une seconde pensée en ayant son journal intime entre les mains ? Elle aurait tout le loisir de le relire et de se replonger dans ses sentiments pour Terry avec en plus cette invitation à aller le voir sur scène. Il connaissait son tempérament, une fois une décision prise d'habitude elle s'y tenait mais là n'allait-elle pas changer d'avis ? « _Candy tu es à un carrefour, quel chemin vas-tu choisir, Terry ou moi ?_ » Albert savait que les prochains jours allaient être déterminants mais difficiles à vivre pour lui.

**ooo**

**Maison de Pony, vendedi 23 novembre 1918**

Candy était sur son lit dans la chambre d'invité de l'orphelinat, elle saisit le badge du Prince de la colline aux armoiries des Ardlay, qu'elle portait comme amulette autour de son cou avec la croix que Mademoiselle Pony lui avait donnée avant qu'elle ne parte chez les Leagan pour tenir compagnie à Eliza. Une période difficile de sa vie où elle fût maltraitée, calomniée, ils avaient même essayé de l'envoyer au Mexique comme servante ! Elle n'avait que six ans lorsqu'elle avait rencontré son Prince alors qu'elle pleurait le départ d'Annie dans sa famille d'adoption, les Brighton. « _Ah mon cher Prince de la colline, finalement je ne t'ai jamais revu et je n'aurais jamais su qui tu étais !_ » Candy soupirait à ce tendre souvenir, son premier amour. Ce beau jeune homme en kilt et jouant de la cornemuse qui avait réussi à la faire rire dans un moment si triste. « _Il te ressemblait tellement Anthony !_ » Elle venait d'ouvrir sa boite aux souvenirs, toute simple en métal, il y avait une photo d'Anthony qu'Alistair et Archibald lui avait donnée alors qu'ils étaient à Londres. Alistair… Stear ! Elle vit la boite à bonheur qu'il lui avait fabriquée juste avant de partir à la guerre. Il la lui avait donnée sur le quai de la gare juste avant son départ pour New-York voir… Terry ! Songea-t-elle en apercevant les articles de journaux sur l'acteur ainsi que ses lettres et notamment la dernière qu'elle avait reçue en mai 1917…

**Flash-back (7)**

**Compagnie Stratford, New-York, lundi 7 mai 1917**

Une fois de plus Terry s'était attardé après sa représentation, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer et voir Suzanna et ses beaux yeux tristes se poser sur lui, quémandant son amour, suppliant pour un baiser. Il appréciait sincèrement la belle jeune femme qui avait sacrifié sa jambe en le sauvant de la chute d'un projecteur, il y a maintenant un an et demi. Elle s'était sacrifiée par amour pour lui, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a réalisé la profondeur de ses sentiments envers lui ; jusqu'alors il avait pensé qu'elle avait un simple béguin qui lui passerait. En même temps, il était quand même un peu flatté qu'une si jolie actrice s'intéressait à lui. Pourtant Terry était loin d'imaginer qu'un drame allait bientôt bouleverser la vie de trois personnes : Suzanna, Candy et la sienne. Ainsi par devoir, il avait choisi de rester auprès de Suzanna, laissant Candy partir… Il y avait maintenant un an et demi mais il n'arrivait plus à gérer la situation. Il avait de la reconnaissance, de la tendresse et de la compassion pour Suzanna mais son cœur appartenait encore à Candy, il n'avait jamais pu répondre aux sentiments de la jeune actrice qui était toujours dans l'expectative de son amour. De plus, les critiques de la pièce étaient actuellement mauvaises. En effet, ces temps-ci, Terry était distrait et ne s'investissait pas à fond dans son rôle de Roméo. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle, à Candy !

_« Candy, il y a deux ans je te volais notre seul et unique baiser. Je sens encore le goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes... Nous avions dansé le jour du festival de mai et tu t'étais déguisée en Juliette,… ma Juliette et je me suis pris pour ton Roméo alors. Ensuite tu m'as giflé et je t'ai rendu la pareille. Je n'ai pas cessé de regretter d'avoir porté la main sur toi mais tu connais mon impulsivité ! Aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire et je ne suis pas là… une fois de plus ! Je ne pourrai plus jamais être là ! Pourquoi t'ai-je laissée partir cette terrible nuit ? J'ai la sensation de t'avoir trahie pour le devoir… finalement je ne vaux pas mieux que mon père qui a choisi le devoir lui aussi plutôt que ma mère, la femme qu'il aimait vraiment ! Pourtant tu es la seule à avoir détruit les murs que je m'étais construits pour ne plus souffrir du manque d'amour. Tu es celle qui m'a réconcilié avec ma mère. Toi seule a réussi à me comprendre derrière mon masque d'arrogance, même Suzanna qui pourtant m'adore ne me connait pas comme tu me connaissais, comme tu me comprenais ! Peut-être aurais-je dû t'emmener avec moi quand je suis parti de Londres puisqu'en fin de compte tu as fini par revenir en Amérique. Je n'ai pas su t'aimer comme tu le méritais ! Oh Mademoiselle Tarzan taches de son... Où es-tu ?... Que fais-tu ?... Que deviens-tu ?... Penses-tu toujours à nous, à moi ? … Est-ce que tu as tenu ta promesse, es-tu heureuse ? … Vis-tu toujours avec Albert ? Tant de questions sans réponses… cela me rend complétement dingue ! Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça ! Je me sens complétement piégé, je tombe dans un gouffre sans fond. J'ai tant de regrets. J'ai déjà voulu t'écrire un an après notre rupture mais j'y ai renoncé pour Suzanna une fois encore mais aujourd'hui je n'en peux plus, je craque, il faut que je le fasse ! Ce sera ma bouteille lancée à la mer…_

**_Chère Candy, (8)_**  
**_Comment vas-tu ?_**  
**_... il y a eu un an. J'avais décidé d'entrer en contact avec toi après un an, mais la moitié d'une année s'est encore écoulée alors que j'hésitais._**  
**_Je fais le grand saut et je poste ce mot._**  
**_Je n'ai pas changé du tout._**  
**_Je ne sais pas si cette lettre te parviendra. Mais je voulais te le faire savoir par n'importe quel moyen._**  
**_T.G._**

**Fin du flash-back**

A suivre...

**A votre avis Candy avait-t-elle répondu à la lettre de Terry? Et comment va évoluer sa relation avec Albert après cette lettre et son journal, ne finira-t-elle pas par avoir des doutes ?**

* * *

**Remerciements pour tous vos commentaires ilovexmas, pyreneprincesse car il est très agréable et encourageant de lire vos avis car cela m'aide à continuer! A tous les lecteurs même silencieux, merci d'avoir pris du temps pour lire mon histoire.**

**ilovexmas: **Et oui il y a et il y aura quelques rebondissements de prévus au cours de l'histoire… Je ne pouvais pas ne pas parler de Terry car il fait aussi partie de l'histoire de Candy. Quant à Alistair, nous avons un autre point commun car c'était aussi mon préféré des deux frères Cornwell et j'ai été tellement triste quand il a disparu.

**Notes :**

**(5)** Le cinéma : en 1895, les frères **Auguste et Louis Lumière** déposent le brevet du Cinématographe en mars et organisent la première représentation publique et payante dans le salon indien du Grand Café à Paris. Au programme, "_La sortie des usines Lumière"_, "_Le déjeuner de bébé"_ et "_L'arrivée d'un train à La Ciotat"_. D'après « Histoire des arts et du cinéma »  
**(6)** Le poulailler : dans un théâtre, (aussi appelé paradis) est le dernier étage d'une salle de théâtre, au-dessus des loges et des balcons. Cette partie du théâtre est la moins chère du fait de l'éloignement de la scène. Le nom de paradis viendrait de sa proximité avec les plafonds peints comportant souvent des composions mythologiques décrivant le séjour des dieux.  
**(7)** Scène complétement inventée.  
**(8) Attention spoiler du roman final!** Lettre extraite du roman final que j'ai placée ici bien que beaucoup pensent que Terry l'aurait écrite un an et demi après la mort de Suzanna ! Autrement dit des années après leur rupture ! De plus pourquoi attendre aussi longtemps après son décès ?! Enfin, Candy aurait pu ne pas être au courant de son décès ! Pour moi, Terry ne pouvait parler que de leur rupture, c'était leur histoi


	10. Chapter 7 : une mystérieuse lettre 3

**Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**  
**L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**  
**ooo**

**Enfin la dernière partie de ce long chapitre!**

**Chapitre 7 : une mystérieuse lettre (3****ème**** partie).**

Candy reçut bien ce mot mais elle n'y répondit pas. En novembre 1916 soit juste un an après leur rupture, elle avait eu une lettre de Suzanna qui sentait que le jeune acteur lui échappait, il était pensif, mélancolique à cause de la date du tragique anniversaire. Elle avait donc écrit **(9)** qu'elle savait où le cœur de Terry résidait mais que tout ce qui la faisait espérer c'était de l'avoir auprès d'elle, c'était d'avoir l'espoir qu'un jour il l'aimerait. Que cela n'était rien d'avoir perdu sa jambe comparé à l'idée de le perdre lui. Terry, était sa vie. Il était ce qui la maintenait en vie ! Lire cette lettre de la jeune femme lui avait transpercé le cœur, elle avait l'air si fragile, si faible ; elle éprouvait une sincère empathie pour elle malgré sa propre douleur, voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu répondre à la lettre de Terry, il fallait qu'il reste avec Suzanna qui avait tant besoin de lui. Sa vie en dépendait. Suzanna avait déjà attenté à ses jours sur ce toit de l'hôpital, à New-York, Candy ne pouvait pas risquer de la perturber. Elle sentait au travers de sa lettre qu'elle restait psychologiquement fragile et dépendante de Terry. De plus elle lui avait promis de ne pas le contacter.

Moins de deux mois plus tard, Terry, sans réponse de Candy et ne supportant plus cette vie sans amour avec la jeune actrice, se sentant complétement étouffé et asphyxié, il avait sombré complétement dans le désespoir puis dans l'alcool tout en prenant la mauvaise décision de quitter New-York !  
En découvrant ces articles de journaux qu'Albert avait cachés, Candy fût complétement brisée car elle se sentait en partie responsable pour ne pas lui avoir répondu.

**Flash-back (10)**  
**  
****La maison des Magnolias, Chicago, jeudi 12 juillet 1917**

_"Bon, puisque je me suis fait renvoyer je vais profiter de mon temps libre pour faire un peu de ménage, C'est Albert qui va être étonné ! Je vais commencer par jeter les vieux journaux, il y en a tellement… il y en a même en-dessous le lit ! Mais qu'est-ce que… c'est que ça ? Des articles sur … Terry ! Et qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ? « Roméo et Juliette, un navet ». Un navet ?! Comment ça, un navet ?... « Roméo : composition lamentable et oubli de répliques … La nouvelle étoile du théâtre Stratford trébuche … Roméo habite chez Suzanna Marlow mais n'a plus une once de passion pour jouer … La vie de Terrence mise à nu, la cause serait l'accident de sa bien-aimée Suzanna Marlow… Terrence abandonne son rôle de Roméo… » _  
_Mais pourquoi n'y a-t-il que des articles calomnieux ? Je sens les larmes qui jaillissent sans que je puisse les contrôler. Terry… tu souffres… tu souffres même peut-être davantage de notre séparation que moi !... Oui car moi j'ai Albert pour me soutenir. C'est lui qui a dû cacher tous ces journaux ! Mais pourquoi, Albert ? Tu voulais me protéger ? Eh bien maintenant que je les ai tous trouvés d'un coup, comme ça, c'est pire ! … Ah Terry ! Ce que je m'en veux de ne pas avoir répondu à ta lettre ! … Tu as dû être désespéré que je n'y réponde pas !... Mais je ne pouvais pas… la lettre de Suzanna… ma promesse de ne plus te voir… Cela me brise le cœur de voir que tu as abandonné la scène… c'était ton rêve ! Tu as même quitté l'Angleterre pour ça. Je me sens inconsolable et en partie responsable de tes ennuis… Je m'épuise à pleurer affalée sur les journaux et je finis par m'endormir._

_Je me réveille mais en gardant toujours les yeux fermés, je sens des mains douces et chaudes qui me caressent tendrement les cheveux, les écartent de mon visage pour m'essuyer gentiment mes larmes. Albert ! … Ses mains sont si chaleureuses... Albert, quel réconfort de te sentir près de moi, tu me soulages toujours de mes peines, tu es toujours là quand j'ai besoin de toi… Je sens maintenant tes bras forts me soulever et me porter dans le lit où tu me déposes délicatement... C'est si bon d'être dans tes bras, je me sens si protégée. Peu de personnes se sont montrées aussi douces et tendres avec moi. Seulement Mademoiselle Pony et sœur Maria !... Merci Albert, heureusement que tu es là ! "_

Peu de temps après, si elle s'est précipitée tout droit dans le piège de Neal, lui faisant croire que Terry voulait la rencontrer, c'était surtout pour lui remonter les bretelles, pour le persuader de repartir à New-York reprendre sa carrière, retourner auprès de Suzanna. Ce n'était pas pour reprendre sa relation avec lui. Candy avait accepté la rupture à cette époque et elle commençait inconsciemment, peu à peu mais sûrement à se tourner vers Albert. Sa chaleureuse présence de chaque instant, ses grandes qualités de cœur et d'esprit avaient petit à petit gravé un chemin vers son cœur. Il lui restait simplement à s'en apercevoir, à le réaliser.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Candy prit une grande inspiration et ajouta au contenu de la boite aux souvenirs, la lettre d'Eleanor Baker ainsi que le carton d'invitation et le ticket. Elle écrirait à la mère de Terry avec sa réponse où elle déclinerait l'offre. Elle repensa à son journal intime que lui avait rendu Albert, elle avait été tentée de le relire mais à quoi bon ? Candy était maintenant amoureuse d'Albert et elle sentait qu'il avait certainement voulu la tester, la questionner de manière silencieuse car avec cette lettre d'Eleanor Baker, il a dû penser que cela raviverait ses sentiments envers Terry et il en avait l'air perturbé. Si seulement elle était sûre de ce qu'éprouvait exactement Albert pour elle ! Elle songeait que peut-être elle devrait lui rendre son journal intime ? Pour lui prouver qu'elle avait enterré pour toujours son passé avec l'acteur. Oui, elle avait envie de le faire, il reste à choisir le bon moment. Candy repensait à tous ces évènements et songeait qu'il était grand temps pour elle de tourner définitivement le dos au passé. Elle se leva et alla s'installer à la petite table qui servait de bureau où elle déposa sa précieuse boite puis elle sortit du papier à lettre, de l'encre et une plume pour écrire une lettre d'adieu :

**_Terry, (11)_**  
_**  
**_**_Chaque fois que je vois ton visage dans mon esprit, mon cœur est comme un abricot mûr aigre-doux et si le moindre vent venait à souffler, il pourrait tomber sur le sol donc je ne peux même pas respirer._**  
_**  
**_**_Félicitations pour le grand succès de « Hamlet ! » Depuis longtemps déjà je vois des articles spécialisés avec des avis dithyrambiques, ici et là. _**  
**_\- « Un véritable Hamlet » comme personne ne l'avait jamais imaginé ! Non, mieux qu'imaginé ! _**  
**_\- « Terrence est Hamlet » il va aussi être présenté en Angleterre !_**  
**_Maintenant le grand oncle William parle de toi plus facilement. Au début il l'évitait presque anormalement et il semble qu'il a caché des magazines et des choses de ce genre, ce qui au contraire m'a blessée. Mais je suis soulagée qu'il agisse plus naturellement dernièrement._**  
_**  
**_**_Oui, Terry, le grand oncle William était, assieds-toi bien ! Albert, celui que tu connais aussi ! Peux-tu le croire ! C'est formidable, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai aussi rencontré à Londres ! De plus, je lui avais même laissé mon journal intime à son bon soin, celui dans lequel j'écrivais en toute sincérité mes sentiments quand j'ai quitté le collège royal de St-Paul. Par conséquent, Albert sait autant que moi, combien je t'… Comment nous nous sommes rencontrés et peu à peu, tout à propos de tout ça._**  
**_Albert, je me demande comment il a réagi quand il a lu ce journal. Aucun de nous n'a pu mentionner son contenu, même maintenant. Je suis contente qu'il n'ait pas voulu être acteur. Visage de poker brillant ! Il aurait pu devenir ton plus grand rival ! Albert ne m'a pas dit tout de suite quand il avait recouvré sa mémoire… il reste entouré de mystère. Malgré cela, j'ai vraiment été sauvée par Albert. Il en a été capable car Albert était à mes côtés, grâce à lui j'ai réussi à surmonter tout cela._**  
_**  
**_**_Terry, je voulais prendre le temps de partager mes péripéties avec toi, un jour ; l'histoire de la manière dont je suis revenue d'Angleterre en te suivant mais je n'ai pas eu la chance de te le dire à la fin. J'ai appris que la plupart des lettres que je t'ai envoyées ne te sont jamais parvenues. Mais tu m'as écrit beaucoup de lettres bien que tu étais occupé. Tu t'adressais toujours à moi comme Tarzan, taches de son. Tu m'as toujours écrit quelque chose pour me taquiner alors que j'avais envie de plus de lettres romantiques… Cependant, je pense que je connaissais ton cœur. Tes lettres étaient quand même pleines de chaleur et de gentillesse. _**  
**_Merci, Terry… J'ai gardé précieusement ces lettres, néanmoins je ne peux pas encore les lire à nouveau. Tu as aussi visité la Maison de Pony. J'ai embarqué clandestinement sur un bateau pour le chemin du retour. Les demoiselles m'ont dit que tu m'as rendu visite… Ce qui était frustrant. Si j'étais rentrée un peu plus tôt… si tu m'avais rendu visite un peu plus tard… Juste comme à Chicago. Nous avons toujours raté l'opportunité de nous voir mais en même temps, je croyais que j'aurais plus de temps pour être avec toi plus tard en compensation._**  
_**  
**_**_La nuit à New-York était froide mais la neige incessante me paraissait chaude. Je me demande, était-ce à cause de ta chaleur qui persistait dans mon dos ? « Sois heureuse sinon je ne te pardonnerais pas… » Terry, c'est ce que tu m'as dit. Je suis heureuse. Et Terry, j'espère que tu seras plus heureux également ! « L'amour de Suzanna a pris en charge le retour de Terrence ! ». J'ai lu de tels articles. Terry, Suzanna est une personne merveilleuse. Par-dessus tout elle est merveilleuse parce qu'elle continue de t'aimer. Et toi, qui l'as choisie tu es merveilleux également. Je sais bien sûr que je ne peux pas envoyer ce genre de lettre… Je le sais mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de te l'écrire parce que j'étais contente de ta réussite, bien que je savais que je n'étais pas censée l'envoyer._**  
_**  
**_**_Terry, s'il te plait, garde à l'esprit qu'il y a une fervente admiratrice de Terrence Graham dans le fin fond de la campagne américaine. S'il te plait, souviens-toi que je t'applaudirai toujours quand tu seras sur scène._**  
_**  
**_**_Melle Tarzan taches de son_**  
_**  
**_**_PS : Terry… Je t'ai aimé._**

Candy posa sa plume puis attendit que l'encre sèche, elle plia la lettre et l'ajouta au contenu de la boite, ainsi que son journal intime. Elle rangea ainsi tous ses souvenirs et referma cet objet contenant les douloureux souvenirs du passé. Elle avait finalement dit adieu à ses deux anciens amours, Anthony son amour d'enfance et maintenant Terry son amour d'adolescence. Cette lettre non envoyée à Terry lui permettait de faire l'adieu qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui donner à New-York ; elle abordait la dernière étape du deuil de cet amour : la reconstruction.

Terry l'avait aidée à accepter pour la mort d'Anthony avec son traitement de choc mais il n'avait pas réussi à l'aider à se reconstruire, c'est Albert qui le fit et c'est encore lui qui l'a accompagnée dans toutes les étapes de sa rupture d'avec Terry. Elle allait se reconstruire avec Albert son grand amour, celui qui serait le plus important de sa vie, le dernier. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore c'est qu'il avait été aussi son premier, en tant que « Prince de la colline »…

Rêveuse, elle repensait à cette journée et elle aurait tellement souhaité qu'Albert l'embrasse. Ah ! Un baiser d'Albert !... Quel goût pouvait bien avoir ses lèvres ? Elle mourrait d'envie de le savoir ! Elle se sentait heureuse, enfin complétement libérée du poids du passé, Albert lui avait donné des ailes et elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais…

A suivre…

* * *

**Remerciements pour tous vos commentaires car il est très agréable et encourageant de lire vos avis car cela m'aide à continuer! A tous les lecteurs même silencieux, merci d'avoir pris du temps pour lire mon histoire.**

**Ilovexmas : Merci pour ta fidélité que j'apprécie beaucoup ! :D :* pour le kiss tu m'as fait rire lol ! Cette histoire sera longue, il faut lui laisser du temps à se développer. Les meilleurs plats se dégustent à petites bouchées ! Encore un peu de patience sinon va sur mon site, il y a aussi des vidéos de Candy et Albert ! ;) Moi aussi j'ai toujours été frustrée de ce qui arrive à Terry mais sache que j'ai des projets pour lui…  
**

* * *

**Notes :**

**(9)** Lettre trouvée dans le roman final je l'ai traduite à partir de l'anglais.  
**(10)** Inspirée de la même scène du manga que dans le chapitre 2 mais du point de vue de Candy.  
**(11)** Lettre non envoyée écrite on ne sait pas quand, j'ai choisi de la placer à cet endroit de mon histoire. Elle est dans le roman final et je l'ai traduite à partir de l'anglais avec quelques très légères variations.


	11. Chapitre 8: à la mémoire d'Alistair

**Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**  
**L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**  
**ooo**

_**J**__**e dédie ce chapitre aussi à la mémoire de toutes les victimes de la guerre, militaires ou civiles **_**_quel que soit le camp et partout dans le monde_****.**

**ooo**

**Chapitre 8 : à la mémoire d'Alistair**

**Lakewood, Dimanche 8 décembre 1918**

Tout le manoir était en ébullition, la Grande Tante Elroy était de retour de Floride en compagnie de Sarah et Raymond Leagan afin d'assister à la commémoration en l'honneur d'Alistair **(1)** qui s'était abimé dans La Manche avec son avion il y a maintenant deux ans. Neal et Eliza n'avaient pas fait le voyage prétextant des affaires urgentes à régler à Miami. Il y avait la famille Cornwell au complet, Archibald, ses parents, des oncles, tantes, cousins et cousines. Annie et Patricia étaient là également.  
Albert occupé à recevoir tous les membres de la famille avait envoyé Georges pour chercher Candy à la Maison de Pony.

Elle était anxieuse à l'idée de rencontrer La Grande Tante Elroy et croyait aussi y trouver Neal qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis l'annulation de ses fiançailles forcées avec lui. Par contre elle se réjouissait de retrouver ses trois chers amis, Patty, Annie et Archie et surtout de revoir Albert en dépit des circonstances. La cérémonie était prévue à 11h. Elle portait une robe sobre de couleur noire et un manteau assorti. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en un chignon bas et elle portait un chapeau noir à bords étroits et une voilette. C'était le genre de tenue adéquate à l'époque pour cette cérémonie. Cela lui donnait une allure un peu sophistiquée mais très élégante et faisaient ressortir sa peau nacrée ainsi que ses beaux yeux verts. Elle arriva devant l'entrée où un majordome lui ouvrit la porte.

\- « Bonjour Mademoiselle Ardlay »  
\- « Bonjour James, comment allez-vous ? » Candy restait égale à elle-même se souciant toujours du personnel.  
\- « Oh ! Très bien merci mademoiselle ! Monsieur Ardlay vous attend dans la pièce de réception. »  
\- « Merci, James, j'y cours ! »

James souriait intérieurement, «_ Toujours aussi gentille et spontanée !_» Pensait-il.

Candy arriva dans la grande salle de réception qui avait été reconvertie en une chapelle pour la cérémonie. Un autel constitué d'un pupitre en bois où se tenait déjà le Pasteur avait été installé à une extrémité de la pièce. Des rangées de sièges avaient été ordonnées en deux parties laissant une allée centrale devant l'autel. Les invités étaient déjà presque tous installés. Des cierges et de compositions florales blanches et violettes dans lesquelles on trouvait des œillets, des chrysanthèmes, des gerberas et des lys blancs ornaient le pied de l'autel ainsi que chacun des côtés de l'allée. Il y avait également derrière l'autel une bannière étoilée américaine ainsi que le drapeau Écossais constitué de la croix de Saint-André représentant la croix blanche du martyr chrétien, patron de l'Ecosse, sur un fond bleu. L'ensemble donnait déjà une atmosphère au recueillement.

Albert qui avait aperçu Candy s'approcha d'elle pour l'accueillir. Il l'a trouvée tellement belle même en noire. Comme tous les hommes du clan, il portait la tenue traditionnelle des Écossais **(2)**, c'est-à-dire le kilt en tartan vert et bleu aux couleurs de son clan avec un ceinturon en cuir noir avec une boucle ciselée en argent. Dans la partie buste, il avait une courte veste noire type spencer portée sur une chemise blanche, une cravate, un gilet noirs et enfin un sporran, sorte de sacoche en cuir noir avec des pampilles de fourrure et des incrustations en argent rappelant la boucle du ceinturon. Au niveau des jambes, des chaussettes en laine vert foncé remontaient jusqu'aux genoux. Le dirk qui est un poignard à manche ciselé et rehaussé de pierreries était accroché dans le revers de la chaussette droite. En guise de chaussures, il portait des ghillies de cuir souple noir, lacées au-dessus de la cheville. Sur la tête un tam o'shanter, sorte de béret en drap de laine noire muni d'un toorie (pompon) en son centre, orné d'une plume d'aigle sur le côté et de rubans flottants à l'arrière. Le bandeau du tam o'shanter était en tissu à carreaux noir, rouge et blanc. Enfin, par-dessus la veste le plaid qui est une espèce d'écharpe longue en tartan. Sur la veste il aurait dû agrafer le badge emblème des Ardlay mais il l'avait perdu sur cette colline, celle de Candy il y a maintenant quatorze ans et il savait très bien où il était maintenant ou plutôt qui le possédait pour l'avoir vu autour du cou de Candy, ce fameux jour où elle avait failli se noyer dans les chutes d'eau et il le revit lorsqu'elle était tombée dans le piège de Neal. C'est ainsi qu'il a compris qu'il était son « Prince de la colline ». Il faudrait bien qu'il lui réclame un jour, c'était un héritage familial transmis de père en fils. Cependant, il voulait attendre encore un peu avant de faire cette dernière révélation, être davantage certain de ses sentiments envers lui pour ne pas l'influencer, après tout ce n'était pas urgent et son précieux badge était entre de bonnes mains. Bien sûr, il aurait pu en faire refaire un autre mais avant de revenir à la tête de la famille cela n'était pas indispensable, ensuite il a su qu'il n'avait finalement pas été perdu, il y voyait peut-être un signe supplémentaire du destin.

Sa tenue qui était très solennelle associée à sa haute stature le rendait si élégant. On ne remarquait que lui parmi la gente masculine, même si Archie était lui aussi très élégant avec la même tenue mais il était plus petit. Candy le vit si beau ainsi vêtu alors qu'il marchait vers elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle croyait le voir habillé ainsi. Elle était troublée, une vague sensation de déjà vu mais elle n'y prêta pas plus attention étant plus concentrée sur les événements à venir. Elle n'avait pas pu assister aux funérailles de Stear et elle était en train d'y penser tristement ce qui fait qu'elle ne réalisait pas qu'elle avait juste en face d'elle son « Prince de la colline ». Ce que Candy pouvait être aveugle parfois ! Elle fixait ses doux yeux bleus pour y chercher comme d'habitude du réconfort.

\- « Bonjour Candy ! Pas trop nerveuse ? »

Il savait qu'elle était stressée à l'idée de revoir certains membres de la famille. Il lui baisa la main, comme cela se faisait à l'époque. Il ne pouvait pas être trop familier en public.

\- « Bonjour Albert !… un peu. » Avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.  
\- « Ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien. Suis-moi ! » Lui dit-il sur un ton chaleureux et rassurant.

Albert la conduite auprès des membres les plus proches de la famille dont les places étaient réservées devant. Tout d'abord selon le protocole, la Grande Tante Elroy devant laquelle Candy fit une petite révérence respectueuse en lui disant bonjour. La vieille dame impassible la gratifia simplement d'un signe de tête. Puis ce fut les parents d'Alistair et d'Archibald. Il y avait les Leagan mais elle ne vit pas Eliza ou Neal. Soulagement ! Enfin Candy retrouva ses trois amis qui étaient très émus de la revoir mais aussi par les circonstances. Ce serait un moment émotionnellement très chargé. Ils prendraient le temps de discuter plus tard car c'était déjà l'heure.

Albert en tant que chef de clan ouvrit la cérémonie en donnant la parole au pasteur qui commença par un discours sur la vie éternelle et quelques versets de la Bible, rappelant aussi la bravoure et le sens du sacrifice d'Alistair. Puis ce fût le tour d'Archibald qui voulut rendre hommage à son frère :

« Alistair, tu étais non seulement mon grand-frère mais aussi mon confident et mon meilleur ami. Ton absence est comme une blessure en moi qui est aussi tangible que le vide que je ressens autour de toi mais il faut savoir accepter ce que nous donne la vie et ce que la vie nous reprend...  
Je me souviens de toutes nos bêtises lorsque nous étions enfants, de nos rires et de tous nos jeux. De toutes nos aventures à Londres et aussi de tes inventions dont j'avais toujours peur mais qui au final faisaient rire tout le monde. Tu les réalisais toujours dans le but d'aider les autres. Tu avais un grand cœur mon frère bien-aimé même si tu as toujours été très pudique sur tes sentiments. Ton cœur était si grand que tu as voulu défendre notre patrie menacée en t'engageant dans cette guerre. Je suis fier de toi et je t'admirerai toujours, tu me manques tellement Stear, tu nous manques à tous… »

Archie avait les larmes aux yeux et sa voix se brisa sur les derniers paroles. Ses parents dirent aussi quelques mots et pour terminer ce fût le discours d'Albert. Trois hommes du clan en tenue écossaise avec leur cornemuse vinrent se placer derrière lui.

« Moi aussi je me souviendrai de tes inventions Alistair, tu en avais fait deux pour m'aider à retrouver ma mémoire. Je garderai de toi le souvenir d'un jeune homme intelligent, joyeux, doux, altruiste et courageux. La guerre s'est terminée et notre patrie a été préservée grâce à des hommes pleins de bravoure comme toi, mon cher neveu. Nous t'en remercions tous même si par cet engagement tu as malheureusement eu les ailes brisées en plein vol et que tu as quitté ce monde bien trop tôt mais tu resteras à jamais dans nos cœurs Alistair, tout comme Rosemary et Anthony car nos défunts sont invisibles mais ne sont pas absents ! Maintenant tu as les ailes d'un ange. Veillez bien les uns sur les autres. »

Albert de sa magnifique voix commença alors à entonner « Amazing Grace », accompagné du son des trois cornemuses. Pour le refrain, ce fût l'ensemble des personnes présentes qui se mirent à chanter.

(musique à écouter IL Divo - Amazing Grace with bagpipes)

L'émotion était palpable et des larmes coulèrent sur les joues çà et là. Patty se mit à sangloter sur l'épaule de Candy qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Enfin la cérémonie se termina, les hommes dont Albert et Archie allèrent se changer pour une tenue plus classique avant de se rendre dans la salle à manger pour un déjeuner. Albert était soulagé car il craignait que Candy ne fasse le rapprochement avec son rêve d'enfance or il ne voulait pas qu'elle apprenne qu'il était son « Prince de la colline » de cette manière et pas dans de telles circonstances. Il voulait que cette dernière révélation soit spéciale entre eux. Heureusement pour lui Candy avait été perdue dans ses pensées au sujet d'Alistair et aussi de la Grande Tante Elroy et enfin de Neal.

Pendant ce temps, Candy, Annie et Patty étaient heureuses de se retrouver. Patty avait minci et ses cheveux bruns attachés en catogan étaient plus longs, elle était devenue une belle jeune femme également mais on pouvait déceler derrière ses nouvelles lunettes rondes, ses yeux de biches remplis de tristesse et de mélancolie. La couleur noire de ses vêtements assombrissait encore plus son expression. Le repas très solennel de déroula dans une ambiance assez pesante mais fût bref. Nos quatre amis se retrouvèrent alors dans un salon privé. Albert en tant qu'hôte était resté avec la famille.

\- « Alors Patty raconte-nous, comment ça se passent tes études ? » Demanda Candy.  
\- « Oh, très bien j'ai hâte d'avoir terminé et de me retrouver devant des élèves. »  
\- « Patty, institutrice, finalement je pense que c'est un métier qui te conviendra très bien. » Dit Annie.  
\- « Oui c'est vrai, Patty et comment c'était la Floride ?» Demanda Archie.  
\- « Chaud et exotique, on y trouve aussi des oranges délicieuses. J'ai visité les Everglades **(3)**, c'est beau avec tous ces flamands roses, les pélicans mais aussi des alligators.»  
\- « C'est clair que ça doit changer de la ville des vents **(4)** ou de Londres ! » Dit Archie.

La conversation continua ainsi, ils essayaient d'y mettre un peu de légèreté mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment même s'ils étaient contents de se revoir. Ils revinrent dans la grande salle pour que leur absence ne soit pas remarquée, cela pourrait contrarier la Grand Tante qui était si à cheval sur les principes. Ils se rapprochèrent d'Albert qui était en discussion avec les Cornwell, le père d'Archie en particulier qui le remerciait de ce bel hommage rendu à son fils Alistair. Patty s'excusa un instant. Personne n'y prêta plus d'attention pensant qu'elle se rendait aux toilettes. Un quart d'heure puis une demi-heure passèrent. Candy commença à remarquer son absence un peu longue à son goût et avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se rendit avec Annie à sa recherche d'abord dans la pièce réservée aux dames, elle n'y était pas ! L'angoisse commença à monter car c'était un jour particulier pour Patty et elles se souvenaient qu'elle avait voulu se poignarder le jour des funérailles de Stear. Elles cherchèrent un peu partout mais personne. Candy vint alors avertir Albert discrètement.

\- «Mais où a-t-elle bien pu se réfugier ? Albert, je suis terriblement inquiète, tu sais qu'elle a voulu se suicider il y a deux ans ? »  
\- « Non ?! Je ne le savais pas ! Je vais demander à Georges de la faire rechercher discrètement. »  
\- « Mais le manoir est grand, cela risque de demander du temps ! Quoi faire d'autre ?»

Un long moment s'écoula encore, Annie et Archie étaient toujours à la recherche de Patty et Georges accompagné de Candy revint dire à Albert :

\- « Je suis désolé monsieur William mais elle n'est nulle part dans le manoir ! »  
\- « Oh mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » Dit Candy complétement alarmée.

\- « Je ne vois qu'un seul endroit encore possible, le tombeau ! » Ajouta Albert.  
\- « Mais oui, tu as raison, allons voir ! »

Candy s'était déjà élancée pour sortir à la recherche de son amie. Albert la suivait essayant de n'alerter personne. Dehors ils se mirent à courir vers le tombeau qui était à environ 500 m du manoir. Candy n'avait pas pris le temps de prendre son manteau alors tout en courant Albert enleva sa veste et la lui posa sur ses épaules. Ils étaient en vue du tombeau en marbre blanc, le cœur de Candy s'accéléra encore plus. Ils aperçurent Patty qui était effondrée sur le tombeau vide d'Alistair. Elle avait déposé un bouquet de violettes **(5)**. Candy se précipita vers elle :

\- « Patty ! Tu nous as fait encore une belle peur ! Tu aurais dû nous prévenir !»  
\- « Je voulais être seule et lui parler, il est peut-être encore vivant quelque part en Europe, amnésique ou prisonnier en Allemagne, seul et abandonné et je ne supporte pas cette idée ! Candy je veux y aller maintenant que la guerre est terminée, je veux aller en France et faire des recherches ! »  
\- « Mais enfin Patty, il s'est écrasé en pleine mer ! »  
\- « Oui mais on n'a jamais retrouvé son corps, un bateau a pu le repêcher ! »  
\- « Tu sais bien qu'il y a très peu de chance ! »

Albert, témoin de toute la scène dit alors :

\- « Patty… j'ai fait faire des recherches dès que j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire et pour l'instant on a rien trouvé de tangible. »  
\- « Tu as fait faire des recherches ? »  
\- « Oui, je n'en ai rien dit pour ne pas donner de faux espoirs et apparemment j'avais malheureusement raison ! » Ajouta-t-il tristement.  
\- « Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! » Patty éclata en sanglots. Candy la prit dans ses bras en lui disant :  
\- « Patty il faut que tu sortes du déni ! Il est grand temps ! Je vais être dure mais Alistair ne reviendra pas ! »  
\- « Je sais Candy que je t'avais promis d'être forte comme toi mais je n'y arrive pas ! »**(6)**  
\- « Il faut rentrer maintenant où vous allez en plus nous attraper une pneumonie » dit Albert.  
\- « Oui, viens Patty, rentrons ! »

La jeune femme se releva péniblement mais les sanglots s'étaient arrêtés. Albert lui tendit un mouchoir et Candy l'aida à essuyer ses larmes. Ils retournèrent au manoir, le jeune homme les conduisit vers l'entrée des cuisines qui serait plus discrète. Il laissa les deux jeunes femmes et partit rassurer Annie et Archie ainsi que Georges pour qu'il puisse faire stopper les recherches. Après encore avoir discuté avec ses amis, Patty se sentait finalement mieux.

Après tant d'émotions, l'heure des séparations étaient venues, chacun devait retourner à sa vie. Plusieurs voitures amenèrent certaines personnes à la gare de Lakewood, d'autres étaient venus avec leur propres voitures. Albert avait décidé d'accompagner lui-même Patty, Candy était avec eux, elle voulait s'assurer que son amie allait vraiment mieux. Sur le chemin du retour tout en conduisant, Albert prit délicatement la main gauche de Candy en disant :

\- « Candy, est-ce que ça va ? » Il lui caressait le dos de sa main avec son pouce.  
\- « Près de toi Albert, ça va toujours mieux ! » Osa-t-elle répondre en rougissant, elle aimait beaucoup le contact de sa main chaude sur la sienne.

Elle avait la sensation qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Albert fut ravi de l'entendre dire ça donc il s'hasarda à lui poser la question qui le tourmentait depuis leur dernière rencontre :

\- « Tu n'as pas changé d'avis… tu ne veux toujours pas aller voir Terry jouer Hamlet ? »  
\- « Non Albert ! D'ailleurs j'ai déjà répondu à Mademoiselle Baker que je refusais son offre. »

Candy sentit alors la main d'Albert qui ne put s'empêcher de serrer la sienne et elle comprit qu'il avait dû se poser la question tout ce temps, elle retourna sa pression sur la sienne en guise de réassurance. Visiblement elle n'avait donc eu aucune hésitation or elle avait eu trois semaines pour réfléchir et le regretter mais cela n'était pas le cas. Quel soulagement, il se sentait comme un condamné à mort qu'on aurait gracié, il avait été sur des charbons ardents depuis tout ce temps. Ils se turent quelques minutes gardant leurs mains enlacées puis Albert lui proposa :

\- « Tu devrais peut-être passer la nuit au manoir, il est déjà tard et le temps se gâte ! On dirait qu'il va neiger. »  
\- « Oui tu as raison je ne voudrais pas faire faire l'aller et retour à Georges dans ces conditions et de nuit! »  
\- « C'est bien toi, toujours à te préoccuper du sort des autres ! »  
\- « Tu peux bien parler ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais entamé des recherches sur la disparition de Stear mais je comprends que tu n'aies rien dit, cela nous auraient donné de faux espoirs ! »  
\- « Je ne pouvais pas laisser la moindre chance de côté, de pouvoir le retrouver!»  
\- « C'est bien toi aussi, Albert ! »  
\- « On dirait que Patty avait besoin d'un électrochoc pour se reconstruire ! »  
\- « Oui et j'espère que maintenant, ça va aller pour elle ! »

Ils arrivèrent au manoir. Ils prirent un diner avec Georges, Madame Elroy avait préféré se retirer dans sa chambre, la journée avait été très éprouvante pour elle aussi. Ensuite, Albert proposa à Candy :

\- « Candy, j'ai envie de te présenter mes parents ! »  
\- « Tes parents ?!... mais Albert !... »  
\- « Je ne t'ai jamais fait visiter la chambre aux souvenirs **(7)**, c'est une pièce où l'on conserve tous les souvenirs de nos défunts, veux-tu la visiter pour faire connaissance avec mes ancêtres ? »  
\- « Oui bien sûr Albert ! »  
Elle le suivit et reconnut le solarium, la pièce en question était juste à côté, fermée à clé. Il déverrouilla la porte et alluma la lumière, la nuit était déjà tombée. Il y avait sur chaque mur une galerie de portraits. Il l'entraina vers deux d'entre eux.  
\- « Je te présente mes parents : William Charles et Priscilla Ardlay. »  
\- « Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père mais avec les yeux et la couleur des cheveux de ta mère, comme elle était belle ! »  
\- « Et là tu peux reconnaitre ma sœur Rosemary. »  
\- « Oui je me souviens de son portrait dans le solarium, elle ressemble beaucoup à ta mère… Oh et Anthony… Alistair… Tant de personnes… si jeunes… »

Candy avait les larmes aux yeux, Albert eu le regret de la voir encore si triste mais il avait tellement envie de partager cette pièce avec elle et de lui présenter ses parents symboliquement comme on présente sa petite amie en quelque sorte. Il se tourna vers elle, le vent avait désordonné quelques mèches rebelles de part et d'autre de son visage lors de la recherche de Patty, ce qui adoucissait encore plus ses traits. Albert attrapa l'une de ses boucles dorées, jouant un instant avec en appréciant son touché soyeux puis dans un geste tendre il la coinça derrière l'oreille gauche de Candy. Sa main vint alors se poser sur sa joue droite et son pouce se mit à la caresser avec une infinie douceur. Candy appréciant son attention ferma les yeux et inclina son visage pour le reposer dans sa main chaude et accueillante. Elle était si belle en cet instant ! Il déposa alors un baiser plume sur sa tempe puis un sur sa joue et enfin un plus bas très près de ses lèvres. Il n'alla pas plus loin, Albert ne voulait pas que leur premier baiser soit le jour d'un triste anniversaire et pas dans cette pièce. Il voulait que plus tard, lorsqu'ils s'en souviendraient ensemble, cela ne soit pas aussi le jour anniversaire de la disparition d'Alistair. Il voulait que ce souvenir soit uniquement un souvenir de bonheur. Candy était sur un petit nuage ! Comme elle aimait la douceur et la tendresse de cet homme qui la faisait se sentir si spéciale et si aimée. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin à ce moment. Comment Albert pouvait-il toujours savoir exactement ce qu'il lui fallait ? Chaque baiser était comme un baume sur toutes ses blessures. Ce moment de communion était si intense qu'une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue, Albert la fit disparaitre entre ses lèvres par un autre tendre baiser, il voulait absorber ainsi toutes ses émotions, lui prendre toutes ses peines. Candy ouvrit alors ses yeux pour aller se perdre dans le ciel bleu de ceux d'Albert. Son expression si douce était remplie d'amour, elle pouvait le ressentir comme une vague de chaleur qui l'envahissait. Elle se sentit submergée et se blottit tout contre sa poitrine lui enserrant la taille avec ses bras. Elle pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur et le bruit de sa respiration qui étaient comme une douce musique si rassurante. Albert se mit alors à la bercer par un mouvement lent et rythmique en lui murmurant à l'oreille une douce mélodie. Elle était si bien dans son étreinte qu'elle aurait voulu y rester indéfiniment. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Puis Albert dit :

\- « As-tu quelque chose de spécial prévue pour le congé de Noël ? »  
\- « Non, pourquoi ? » Candy était en train d'espérer qu'ils se verraient.  
\- « Eh bien je pensais venir passer Noël avec toi à la maison de Pony. »  
\- « C'est vrai ? Oh ce serait génial ! » Elle exultait.  
\- « Il me reste à demander à Mademoiselle Pony et sœur Maria si elles sont d'accord, demain je te donnerai une lettre pour elles en ce sens. »  
\- « Oh mais et la Grande Tante Elroy ? Maintenant qu'elle est de retour à Chicago, elle voudra certainement le passer avec toi ? »  
\- « J'ai fêté Thanksgiving (8) avec elle et je ne suis plus un petit garçon ! Et puis il y aura le réveillon du jour de l'an à Chicago, ma tante a prévu une grande fête. Viendras-tu ?»  
\- « Une grande fête ? » Dit-elle en se souvenant de celle de son anniversaire en juin.  
\- « Oui, je sais que n'es pas très fan de ce genre d'évènement, moi non plus d'ailleurs mais au moins nous serons ensemble ! » Dit-il d'un ton cajoleur.  
\- « Bon d'accord, Albert ! »  
\- « Bien ma belle, il est temps d'aller dormir, je crois que tu as besoin de repos après cette journée ! »  
\- « Oui, je suis épuisée, la journée a été éprouvante, bonne nuit Albert !» Candy remarqua avec plaisir qu'il l'avait encore appelée _ belle_.  
\- « Bonne nuit, Candy, à demain ! »  
\- « A demain !»

Le lendemain après le petit-déjeuner ce fut le moment du départ. La grande Tante Elroy était descendue et croisa Candy qui lui dit :

\- « Avant de partir, je voulais vous remercier Grande Tante Elroy pour m'avoir permis d'assister à la cérémonie **(9)**. »  
\- « Tu peux remercier William, c'est lui qui a insisté pour que tu viennes ! » Dit-elle froidement.  
\- « Merci quand-même, au revoir et prenez soin de vous, Grande Tante Elroy ! » Insista Candy.

La vieille dame haussa simplement les épaules en disant sur un ton sec : « Au revoir Candice ! » Puis elle s'en alla.  
Candy se tourna vers Albert qui lui dit :

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas elle a eu une dure journée aussi hier ! »  
\- « Oui je sais Albert et bien c'est l'heure je crois ! » Dit-elle en soupirant.  
\- « En effet mais on se voit bientôt ma douce. » Albert dit à voix basse les deux derniers mots en la regardant très tendrement et en lui souriant.  
\- « Oui, au revoir Albert et à bientôt ! »  
\- « Au revoir Candy !» Il lui déposa un rapide baiser sur le front.

A suivre…

* * *

**C'était chapitre triste mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas rendre hommage à la mémoire d'Alistair qui est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, par certains côtés de son caractère, il me rappelle Albert. Je vous conseille vraiment d'écouter cette superbe version d'Amazing grace avec cornemuses. recherhe sur google ou lien disponible sur mon blog qui est maintenant disponible en Allemand, Anglais, Coréen, Grec, Italien, Japonais et Espagnol.  
**

**Pour finir sur une note plus gai, il semble que Candy et Albert se rapprochent de plus en plus, n'est-ce pas? Alors que se passera-t-il durant ces vacances de Noël?... ;)**

* * *

**Remerciements pour tous vos commentaires et votre fidélité. Merci de prendre du temps pour lire ma fiction ! ;)**

**Ilovexmas: j'ai toujours beaucoup de peine pour Terry également car j'aime ce personnage aussi qui a beaucoup souffert dans sa jeunesse également rejeté par sa famille. Quant à la période où Albert vit avec Candy je l'ai adorée aussi voilà pourquoi j'aime tant faire des flash-back sur cette période. Pour moi, je pense que c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils tombent vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre même si Candy ne l'a pas réalisé tout de suite ! )**

* * *

**Notes :**  
**(1)** La commémoration à la mémoire d'Alistair est dans le roman final par contre je ne sais pas si la cérémonie y était décrite, j'ai donc inventé complétement la manière dont elle s'est déroulée et la date est approximative.  
**(2)** Costume traditionnel Écossais, il existe plusieurs variantes, j'ai choisie celle qui me plaisait le plus.  
**(3)** Parc National des Everglades est une zone marécageuse qui renferme le plus vaste milieu naturel subtropical du pays.  
**(4)** La ville des vents = autre nom de la ville de Chicago car très venteuse. **(5)** Les romains les violettes considéraient comme des fleurs de deuil, de souvenir et d'attachement aux défunts. Ils ornaient les tombes de couronnes de violettes le jour des morts, baptisé pour cette raison « jour des violettes ». Sans doute trouve-t-on là une similitude de ce lointain usage de la couleur violette pour le deuil, à la pénitence et au recueillement. L'Occident médiéval fit de la violette le symbole de la constance dans l'amour.  
Source :_ les plantes et leurs symboles d'Anne Dumas Editions du chêne._  
**(6)** D'après une lettre du roman final (CCFS) que Patty avait écrite à Candy  
**(7)** chambre des souvenirs, cette pièce est mentionnée dans le roman final mais j'ai modifié la scène.  
**(8)** Fête qui eut lieu le 28 Novembre en 1918. Thanksgiving qui signifie « action de grâce » est l'une des fêtes les plus importantes en Amérique du nord qui a lieu le quatrième jeudi de novembre aux Etats-Unis. Cette célébration est faite pour remercier Dieu d'avoir permis aux premiers colons venus d'Angleterre à bord du Mayflower de s'installer sur le sol américain grâce à des récoltes abondantes. Plus généralement, pendant cette journée on rend grâce pour les bonheurs que l'on a pu recevoir dans l'année.  
**(9)** Dans le roman final Candy remercia La Grande Tante en lui écrivant une lettre.


	12. Chapter 9: un Noël inoubliable

**Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**  
**L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**  
**ooo**

**Chapitre 9 : un Noël inoubliable !**

**ooo**

**La maison de Pony et Lakewood, mardi 24 décembre 1918**

Candy était excitée comme une puce sur le dos d'un chien, Albert arrivait aujourd'hui et demain c'était Noël! Une semaine, ils allaient partager une semaine entière et Albert était en congé donc il serait tout à elle! Ils n'avaient pas passé autant de temps ensemble depuis les Magnolias et lorsqu'elle était encore au manoir à Chicago, il était toujours absent. Elle dormait mal depuis plusieurs jours à cette idée. De plus elle repensait à ce moment intime entre eux dans la salle des souvenirs lorsqu'Albert l'a embrassée d'abord sur sa tempe puis sa joue et enfin tout près de ses lèvres… Soupirs ! Oui, sur le coin de sa bouche ! A cette pensée, elle frémissait, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer davantage, … bien davantage… Albert avait réussi, elle était complétement la tête à l'envers pour lui comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Sa façon de la courtiser l'avait complétement subjuguée et elle se languissait d'amour pour lui.

De son côté Albert passa sa dernière journée de travail très distraitement. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, obligé de relire plusieurs fois les documents qu'il compulsait pour en comprendre le sens. Et lorsque Georges lui parlait il le faisait souvent répéter. Ils étaient seuls dans le bureau du manoir de Lakewood à liquider des affaires urgentes avant les congés de fin d'années.

\- « Oui, qu'est-ce que tu disais Georges ? »  
\- « Vous semblez bien distrait aujourd'hui William ! »  
\- « Euh ! … Oui, en effet Georges … excuse-moi ! » dit-il un peu gêné de faire répéter une fois de plus son fidèle compagnon.  
\- « Avez-vous des préoccupations ? » En fait il avait deviné la raison.  
\- « Non ! … Non ! ... Pas du tout ! Je suis juste un peu fatigué et j'ai hâte d'être en congé ! »  
\- « Et de retrouver Melle Candice… » Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.  
\- « Ah ! Georges, je ne peux vraiment rien te cacher ! … Tu sais que j'ai suivi ton conseil et ça a l'air de fonctionner !» Albert avait envie de partager sa bonne humeur, même si ce n'était pas son habitude de se confier, Georges l'avait vraiment aidé.  
\- « Je suis très heureux pour vous deux, William, Mademoiselle Candice et vous faites un très joli couple et vous avez l'air si heureux lorsque vous êtes ensemble ! »  
\- « Merci Georges mais il y a encore du chemin à faire !»  
\- « Et vous le parcourrez ensemble. »  
\- « Je l'espère ! Bon il faut se remettre au travail que l'on finisse au plus vite ! »

Enfin, la journée de travail fût terminée, il était 16h. Le temps d'une douche, il s'habilla de manière simple mais élégante, un pantalon noir, une belle chemise en soie bleu ciel toute neuve et un pullover noir, enfin un manteau noir, son écharpe blanche et des chaussures en cuir noir. Il avait fait charger les bagages dans la voiture et les cadeaux pour les orphelins. Il voulait pouvoir disposer de la voiture sur place donc il la conduirait lui-même. Il avait en tête de faire quelques balades romantiques avec Candy pour pouvoir se retrouver un peu seul avec elle en tête à tête. Albert voulait faire évoluer leur relation et profiter de ces quelques jours pour le faire, voilà pourquoi il était en même temps si nerveux et si pressé.

Candy s'était habillée avec attention, elle avait acheté pour ce réveillon de Noël, une robe toute neuve de couleur améthyste à manches longues bouffantes avec un décolleté en arrondie, resserrée à la taille. Des roses en tissus ton sur ton étaient placées en relief et ornaient le bustier avec un rappel dans le bas de la jupe qui s'arrêtait au niveau de la cheville. C'était une robe pour le soir pas trop sophistiquée, pas comme celles que l'on réservait pour les grands bals mondains et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour un réveillon de Noël à la maison de Pony. Cette couleur contrastant avec ses yeux leur donnait un éclat encore plus intense. Elle portait des escarpins à talons mais pas trop hauts. Enfin elle avait mis le pendentif en émeraude qui était devenu son bijou fétiche. Comme coiffure, elle avait relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon haut laissant échapper des boucles qui encadraient son visage. Elle s'était maquillée très légèrement, un peu de blush rose sur les joues et un soupçon de fard à paupières de couleur améthyste assortie à sa robe, juste de quoi magnifier la beauté de ses yeux. Ses longs cils noirs et naturellement recourbés n'avaient pas besoin de mascara. Chaque jour, depuis plusieurs mois et sur les conseils d'Annie, elle les enduisait légèrement d'une goutte d'huile d'amande douce pour entretenir leur beauté et les rendre plus soyeux. Enfin une touche de rouge à lèvres rose harmonisait l'ensemble.

Les enfants qui avaient mis leurs plus beaux habits jouaient et riaient, excités à l'idée de découvrir bientôt leurs cadeaux. Mademoiselle Pony et sœur Maria terminaient les derniers préparatifs pour dresser la table. Il y avait un beau sapin que Tom leur avait apporté dans la semaine. Candy l'avait décoré à l'aide des enfants avec des guirlandes scintillantes, des figurines qu'ils avaient fabriquées, on y trouvait des anges, des lutins, des sapins, des rennes, des boules multicolores et tout au sommet une belle étoile argentée. Les enfants avaient pendu chacun une grande chaussette à leur nom au-dessus de la cheminée et avaient commencé à entonner des chants de Noël, Douce nuit, Vive le vent d'hiver, mon beau sapin,... La pièce était gaie ainsi décorée. Les deux demoiselles se faisaient des signes discrets entendus à propos de Candy qui lorgnait à la fenêtre toutes les cinq minutes, se demandant « _Comment va-t-il me trouver ? Ai-je bien choisi ma tenue ? Et ma coiffure ? Je sais qu'il aime quand j'ai les cheveux détachés mais pour un réveillon, je ne pouvais pas ! Que vas-tu penser de mon cadeau de Noël ?_ » Bref toutes les questions d'une femme amoureuse avant un rendez-vous galant! Enfin elle aperçût des phares, elle se précipita dehors tandis que Mademoiselle Pony s'exaspérait en lui disant « Candy, ton manteau ! » mais elle était déjà dehors.

Albert avait stoppé la voiture, il avait aperçu Candy dans le faisceau de lumière projeté par les phares, elle lui apparaissait comme une entité surréelle telle une nymphe. Elle était déjà à la portière quand il l'ouvrit. Elle se précipita dans ses bras ouverts comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle était enveloppée de sa senteur familière si masculine et de sa douce chaleur. Elle entendit sa douce voix qui lui susurrait à l'oreille, la faisant vibrer instantanément.

\- « Bonjour ma douce !»  
\- « Bonjour Albert, j'étais si impatiente de te voir arriver ! »  
\- « Ça fait toujours plaisir de se voir désiré ! » dit-il avec un petit rire doux.  
\- « As-tu fait bon voyage ? »  
\- « Oui mais rentrons Candy, tu vas avoir froid, ce n'est pas raisonnable d'être sortie ainsi sans manteau ! » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils et faisant la moue.  
\- « Je crois entendre Mademoiselle Pony » le taquina-t-elle en tirant la langue !

Mais en fait elle pensait « _Dans tes bras je n'ai jamais froid, Petit Bert !_» Il prit une valise et un sac, les cadeaux pour les enfants seraient installés plus tard dans la maison quand ils dormiraient.

Les gamins accueillirent le nouvel arrivant par des cris de joie et des rires joyeux. Les hommages et les courtoisies une fois rendus par l'ensemble de la maisonnée, tous les convives passèrent à table. Les trois femmes commencèrent à servir le repas. Au menu, il y avait une dinde farcie, accompagnée de maïs et de patates douces avec une sauce aux airelles. En dessert, une tarte au potiron, un "Christmas cake" et des cookies.

\- « Miam, elle est délicieuse cette tarte, je suppose que ce n'est pas Candy qui l'a préparée ! » Dit Albert en faisant un clin d'œil, il était notoire que Candy n'était pas douée en cuisine lorsqu'ils habitaient aux Magnolias.  
\- « Oh Albert ! ça n'est pas gentil ! Je sais bien que j'ai fait plus d'une catastrophe dans le passé mais tu sais depuis j'ai fait des progrès ! Tu te souviens des livres de cuisine que j'avais achetés, eh bien en vivant ici je me suis exercée et en fait c'est moi qui l'ai faite cette tarte ! »  
Albert manqua de s'étouffer avec un morceau, étonné qu'il fût. Mademoiselle Pony confirma en disant malicieusement:  
\- « Oui Monsieur Ardlay, c'est bien Candy qui l'a faite, elle s'entraine à cuisiner depuis quelques temps pour vous faire plaisir et vous impressionner! » Ils éclatèrent tous de rire sauf Candy qui rougissait toute gênée.  
\- « Oh Mademoiselle Pony !... » Répondit-elle.

Le repas se termina ainsi dans la bonne humeur, les rires et les chants. Puis ce fût l'heure du coucher, les enfants énervés étaient restés un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Les quatre adultes restèrent à discuter un moment de choses et d'autres tout en faisant la vaisselle. Albert avait insisté pour participer aussi. Ensuite ils sont allés chercher les cadeaux pour les enfants afin qu'ils les trouvent le lendemain matin en se levant. Vers 23h les deux demoiselles bien fatiguées par la journée se retirèrent pour aller dormir laissant nos deux amoureux seuls.

Candy aida Albert à s'installer dans le bureau qui ferait office de deuxième pièce d'invité. Il dormirait sur le canapé qui serait reconverti en lit mais pour l'instant ils n'avaient envie de dormir ni l'un ni l'autre malgré la fatigue. Pendant ces préparatifs, Albert put enfin observer Candy sans avoir peur d'être trahi par ses pensées devant les demoiselles.

Elle était occupée à rechercher les oreillers, les draps et les couvertures dans un coffre alors qu'Albert cherchait le nécessaire pour passer la nuit dans ses bagages. Ses yeux se délectaient du spectacle de ses mèches blondes qui comme autant de doigts langoureux venaient caresser ses joues roses, la peau velouté de sa nuque, de son cou gracile, qui descendaient jusqu'à ses clavicules si délicates et le décolleté qui révélait la naissance de sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaisser un peu rapidement. « _Serait-elle nerveuse_ ? » Se demanda-t-il puis ses yeux glissèrent sur sa bouche et ses lèvres rougies qu'elle mordillait. « _Oui, elle était nerveuse !_ » Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. La situation se compliquait pour Albert qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se restreindre, à ne pas l'embrasser ici et maintenant. Il avait prévu de se déclarer lors de ce séjour mais quel serait le meilleur moment pour le faire ? Etait-elle vraiment prête ? S'il agissait trop tôt, tout pouvait basculer, il pourrait la perdre.

Candy dans le même temps pensait, « _Enfin seule avec toi, Albert ! Comme j'aimerais savoir si tu m'aimes, si tu es bien amoureux de moi ? Peut-être vas-tu me dire quelque chose pendant ces jours passés ensemble ? Albert comme je t'aime si tu savais mais comment te le faire comprendre ?!»_

Ils vinrent ensuite s'asseoir sur le canapé qui était devant la cheminée. Ils étaient d'abord silencieux profitant de ce moment d'intimité tant attendu mais ils étaient aussi un peu tendus. On entendit les douze coups de minuit sonner à l'horloge posée sur le rebord de la cheminée. Ils se retournèrent en même temps pour se regarder en disant :

\- « Joyeux Noël Albert !»  
\- « Joyeux Noël Candy !»  
\- « Et si on ouvrait nos cadeaux maintenant? Je pense que Mademoiselle Pony et sœur Maria nous pardonneront.» Proposa-t-elle.  
\- « Excellente idée ! »

Ils se levèrent, Candy sortit sans bruit pour aller chercher le sien, tandis qu'Albert fouilla dans son sac pour y retirer un paquet rectangulaire enveloppé dans du beau papier de soie rose. Il faisait chaud devant l'âtre et il retira son pull révélant sa belle chemise en soie. Il l'attendait assis sur le canapé. Candy arriva avec un paquet assez volumineux et souple.

\- « Honneur à la dame ! »

Albert tendit l'objet à Candy qui se demandait ce que c'était. Elle déchira le papier cadeau, ses mains tremblaient un peu. Elle découvrit une magnifique boite à bijoux ancienne, damasquinée avec des fils d'argent et d'or, incrustées de pierres précieuses **(1)**.

\- « Oooh ! Albert merci, c'est magnifique mais c'est beaucoup trop ! »  
\- « C'est une boîte à bijoux qui est dans la famille depuis des générations, elle a appartenu à ma mère puis à ma sœur, maintenant elle est à toi ! »

Il la regardait intensément dans les yeux. Candy était en train d'essayer de comprendre la signification de ce cadeau. Lui offrait-il parce qu'elle était officiellement une Ardlay ou bien parce que… elle n'osa pas achever sa pensée songeant à son propre cadeau qu'elle tendit. Albert en sortit des moufles, un bonnet et une écharpe, le tout en laine bleue assortie à la couleur de ses yeux.

\- « C'est moi qui les ai tricotés pour toi petit Bert ! »  
\- « Merci Candy, je suis très touché et je les adore, je penserai à toi et tes douces mains qui les ont faits quand je les porterai ! … Au fait, Il y a autre chose dans la boite ! »  
\- « Ah ! mais qu'est-ce-que c'est ? »

Candy avait ouvert la boite avec la clé et y trouva un rouleau de parchemin avec un ruban rouge. Elle fit glisser ce dernier pour libérer le document, elle le déroula et lu le contenu. C'était un titre de propriété du terrain de … l'orphelinat **(2)**! Il était au nom d'Albert mais il stipulait qu'à sa majorité donc à ses vingt et un ans elle en deviendrait l'unique propriétaire et qu'en cas de décès d'Albert le terrain lui revenait de plein droit.

\- « Albert mais c'est de la folie ! »  
\- « Rien n'est trop fou pour toi ma douce! Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à cette maison, ta maison d'enfance et que vous aviez déjà failli la perdre, alors j'ai contacté Monsieur Cartwright pour lui racheter les terres, il n'a pas été très long à convaincre d'ailleurs sachant que c'était pour toi ! »  
\- « Oh ! Albert je suis sans voix, je ne sais pas quoi dire ! » Elle avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues encore sous le choc de ce cadeau inestimable pour elle.  
\- « Alors ne dis rien et accepte comme preuve de mon… de ma tendresse envers toi ! »

Il avait un large sourire découvrant ses magnifiques dents blanches. Il avait failli dire _comme preuve de mon amour pour toi_. Il hésitait encore.

\- « Merci Albert, merci infiniment ! »

Mais leur regard se croisèrent, ardent, ce qui donna du courage à Albert. Alors il corrigea :

\- « Comme preuve de mon amour pour toi!»

Candy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et resta bouche bée. Avait-elle bien compris? De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Alors il se leva, se plaça devant elle et lui saisit les mains pour l'attirer doucement vers lui et la prendre alors dans ses bras en essuyant ses larmes avec ses doigts puis il lissa soigneusement une des mèches de ses cheveux.

Candy sentait son cœur qui battait vite à l'unisson de celui d'Albert. Son odeur masculine mélangée au bois de santal l'enivrait à nouveau. Le moment était intense, ils avaient des papillons dans l'estomac et des frissons parcouraient leur corps puis Albert prit son visage entre ses mains si tendrement qu'on aurait dit qu'il tenait un oisillon fragile. Leurs regards étaient verrouillés l'un sur l'autre.

Candy inspira profondément ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Albert dont les narines étaient envahies par son odeur si féminine et son parfum de roses, il en était intoxiqué. Le feu qui dansait dans la cheminée faisait chatoyer sa chevelure de teintes cuivrées et dorés ; les flammes se reflétaient dans ses yeux émeraude, leur donnant un éclat particulièrement intense. Albert était ensorcelé, Dieu comme il l'aimait, il ne pouvait plus résister. Il se décida.

Il commença par déposer un léger baiser sur son front puis il la regarda droit dans les yeux ; timide et nerveuse, elle détourna le regard en baissant légèrement la tête et en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, elle sentait son pouls s'accélérer brutalement. Il lui prit alors le menton délicatement avec sa main droite et le releva pour l'obliger à rétablir le contact visuel. Elle tressaillît, ses jambes devenaient toutes molles et son cœur s'affola encore plus, elle plongea son regard vert dans le bleu de celui d'Albert qui devenait de braise. Leur nuance de bleu était plus profonde que d'habitude et elle pouvait y lire quelque chose d'inhabituel. C'était le regard d'un homme plein d'amour mais aussi rempli d'ardeur et de … désir ?

Candy fut chamboulée, elle sentit qu'il allait se passer quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose qui allait définitivement changer la nature de leur relation et elle se languissait de ce qui allait arriver même si cela la mettait à fleur de peau. Il déposa alors un autre baiser comme une plume sur sa joue droite, son nez puis la joue gauche, enfin un dernier sur le coin de sa bouche. Il se recula alors un peu pour interroger ses yeux, lui demandant la permission d'aller plus loin. L'expression du regard d'Albert devenait de plus en plus ardente, la pénétrant jusqu'à son âme mais aussi jusqu'à son cœur et son corps. Tout se passait dans leurs yeux, aucun mot n'était nécessaire.

Lentement mais surement, il descendit sa main gauche autour de sa taille et resserra son étreinte réduisant ainsi la distance entre les deux. Il sentit qu'elle se mit à trembler sous son emprise, son propre cœur cognait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. Le regard étincelant de Candy exprimait l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, elle abaissa alors son regard sur ses lèvres ce qui encouragea Albert à poursuivre. Il commença à s'incliner lentement tout en regardant à son tour ses lèvres roses et gourmandes qui s'entrouvraient. De nervosité, Candy se mordilla la lèvre inférieure intensifiant l'envie d'Albert, elle ferma ensuite les yeux d'anticipation, ce fût comme un signal, il finit de réduire le chemin qui menait vers sa bouche pulpeuse et l'effleura de ses lèvres. Candy s'agrippa en refermant ses mains sur sa chemise comme si sa vie en dépendait.

A chaque instant, Albert laissait le choix à Candy de continuer ou d'interrompre les évènements, il savait qu'elle était inexpérimentée et voulait y aller en douceur, la tenter, laisser le désir de ce baiser monter en elle. Ce contact sensuel fût comme une décharge électrique entre les deux, envoyant des frissons parcourant leur colonne vertébrale et se propageant comme une vague dans tout leur corps. Sentant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, il appuya sa touche, la douceur de ses lèvres comme du velours était comme un appel irrésistible, il saisit alors sa lèvre inférieure entre les deux siennes et sentit son souffle chaud, superficiel et rapide. Candy fût envahie par une onde de chaleur déferlant dans tout son être comme un raz-de-marée, elle plaça ses mains autour du cou d'Albert qui glissa sa deuxième main depuis sa joue vers sa taille la serrant encore plus contre lui.

Le baiser devint plus exigeant, Candy encore novice suivit d'abord les mouvements de son partenaire puis elle se laissa instinctivement emporter par sa propre fougue, elle se mit à gémir légèrement contre sa bouche. Albert, sentant sa réponse plus qu'enthousiaste commença à venir courtiser ses lèvres avec la pointe de sa langue humide ce qui la fit gémir encore plus fort. Candy se blottit encore plus intimement contre lui comme si elle voulait ne faire qu'un avec Albert puis elle se mit à lui caresser la nuque, envoyant des frissons tout le long du dos de son amoureux, elle passa ensuite sa main droite dans ses cheveux doux et ondulés, elle se servait de ses doigts comme d'un peigne puis elle descendit la gauche sur son épaule droite sentant le moindre de ses muscles se mouvoir sous l'étoffe glissante de sa chemise en soie si agréable au toucher, enfin, elle se dirigea vers son dos bien sculpté qu'elle palpa sur toute sa hauteur.

Albert qui appréciait beaucoup la sensation des caresses de sa partenaire sur son torse gémit à son tour et approfondit le baiser qui devint plus passionné, plus gourmand. Ils entamèrent un balai amoureux entre leurs langues douces et chaudes qui apprenaient à faire connaissance, à se séduire, elles se caressaient et s'exploraient intimement enlacées avec avidité, augmentant ainsi leur plaisir réciproque. Leur respiration devenait erratique sous l'accroissement de leur excitation mutuelle, ils gémissaient en échos l'un de l'autre. Albert devenait fou de désir pour cette femme qu'il aimait tant et ses mains comme animées de leur propre volonté se mirent à la caresser ; sa main droite explorait son dos tandis que la gauche remonta vers sa nuque et son cou, le contact de la peau tendre, douce et chaude sous ses doigts langoureux l'envoutait complétement. Ils ressentaient l'ardeur et la ferveur du plaisir suscité par leurs attouchements jusqu'au plus profond de leurs entrailles en feu.

Trois ans qu'Albert avait rêvé d'un moment comme celui-là, toutes ces années de frustrations durant lesquelles il avait dû faire taire ses émotions. C'était comme si un trop plein de ses sentiments si longtemps contenus se déversait tout d'un coup dans ce baiser fougueux et ses caresses, voulant lui exprimer toute sa dévotion pour elle.

Leur cœur pulsait anarchiquement dans leur poitrine. Candy ressentait une myriade de sensations merveilleuses et inconnues, elle sentait sa tête qui tournait, elle était ivre d'Albert, ivre de sa senteur, ivre du goût brulant de son baiser, ivre de ses mains posées sur elle. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus, elle s'appuya de tout son poids sur le corps athlétique d'Albert qui commença alors à perdre la maitrise de lui-même, il voulait pousser ses caresses plus loin sur tout son corps mais dans un sursaut de conscience et d'ultime volonté, il rompit le baiser pour reprendre le contrôle, les laissant hors d'haleine.

Ils se regardèrent, Candy irradiait le bonheur, ses yeux étaient lumineux ! Ils étaient sur un petit nuage comme atteints par la grâce. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux essayant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer mais les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires tant la communion de ces deux êtres était totale. Ils profitaient de leur proximité, baignés dans leur odeur, leur chaleur qu'ils appréciaient.

Albert prit alors le visage de sa bien-aimée entre ses mains tendrement et déposa des baisers papillon sur son front, ses paupières et descendit le long de son nez puis ses joues et alla de nouveau s'égarer sur sa bouche, irrésistible attraction. Ils échangèrent de nouveaux baisers passionnés mais sans jamais franchir la ligne.

Candy était sous le choc, elle était loin de s'imaginer qu'un baiser pouvait la bouleverser autant, lui provoquer tellement de sensations. Comment est-ce qu'un baiser pouvait être aussi doux, tendre et passionné à la fois ? La faire chavirer ainsi, c'était tout simplement incroyable ! Elle n'avait qu'un seul point de comparaison mais c'était un baiser volé alors même si elle en avait été troublée, elle l'avait subi passivement, rien à voir avec celui-ci ! Albert lui avait ouvert la porte vers un monde merveilleux qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'explorer pleinement, jusqu'à présent elle n'avait pu qu'en rêver, le monde qui existe entre une femme et un homme qui s'aimaient et elle n'en était encore que sur le seuil. Quant à Albert plus expérimenté, il n'avait jamais ressenti cette passion qui l'animait avec aucune autre femme que Candy ; elle était sa vie, elle était son tout et il nageait dans le bonheur. Oui, leurs baisers avaient été magiques, sensuels et pleins de promesses...

Ce fût Albert qui rompit le silence, il prit de nouveau son visage entre ses mains plongeant son regard dans ses lacs verts et lui dit :

\- « Candy, ma douce Candy, il y a tellement longtemps que je t'aime!»  
\- « Et moi je t'aime tellement Albert ! »

Leurs yeux étaient vitreux, une larme coula sur la joue de Candy qu'Albert vint boire. Puis ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre en se berçant mutuellement. Albert lui caressait tendrement ses cheveux et sa nuque. Ils restèrent ainsi encore un long moment, ils n'arrivaient pas à se séparer mais le temps s'écoulait et il était déjà tard. Nos deux amoureux étaient à l'image du feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée, ils brûlaient mais d'un amour ardent.

\- « Mon amour, il est temps d'aller dormir maintenant, nous avons encore une semaine entière pour en profiter. » Dit-il en la regardant profondément et en souriant.

_Mon amour_, elle n'avait jamais entendu ces doux mots à ses oreilles qui lui paraissaient comme une douce musique et elle répondit.

\- « Oui mon amour, tu as raison. C'était le plus beau Noël de ma vie ! »  
\- « Pour moi aussi, ça restera un Noël inoubliable ! »

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Enfin! Nos amoureux se sont avoués leur amour et ont échangé leur premier baiser... très passionné! Mais il y avait si longtemps qu'ils en rêvaient! ;) Maintenant qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que Candy et Albert n'ont pas une relation passionnée! lol**

**Alors maintenant que va-t-il se passer? Arriveront-ils à surmonter tous les obstacles encore sur leur chemin? Le lien légal qui existe entre eux, la différence de leur milieu social, l'opposition qu'ils risquent de rencontrer de la part de La Grande Tante Elroy ? Et que vont penser Mademoiselle Pony et soeur Maria du cadeau qu'a fait Albert à Candy ?**

* * *

**Remerciements pour tous vos commentaires et votre fidélité à tous les lecteurs même s'ils restent silencieux ! ;)**

**ilovexsmas: merci pour ton avis et tes compliments. C'est très important pour moi. :D**

**Je suis désolée de t'avoir rendue si triste ! En fait je me suis servie de mes propres souvenirs pour essayer de faire passer l'émotion que provoque la perte d'un proche ! **

**J'aimais aussi cette époque où les trois chevaliers de Candy : Alistair, Archie et Anthony, ri****valisaient d'imagination pour la sauver. Pauvre Archie se retrouver le seul des trois ! :'(**

**Pour la révélation du Prince de la Colline, encore un peu de patience… :)**

**Effectivement Alistair et Albert ont tous les deux aimé Candy en silence. Cette scène où Alistair lui offre la boite à musique sur le quai de la gare me donne l'impression qu'il était prêt à lui révéler quelque chose d'important mais le départ du train l'en a empêcher ! **

* * *

**Notes :**  
**(1)** Boite dont on parle dans l'épilogue du roman final, son origine n'y est pas révélée. C'est donc ma pure supposition qu'elle provenait de la famille d'Albert et qu'il lui aurait offert ainsi.  
**(2)** Cadeau offert dans le roman final j'ai supposé que cela avait pu être un cadeau de Noël


	13. Chapter 10: un rêve devenu réalité

**_Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation._**  
**_L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif._**

**_ooo_**

**A noter que mon blog est maintenant disponible à la traduction aussi en chinois traditionnel en plus des autres langues. :D**

**ooo**

**Chapitre 10 : un rêve devenu réalité**

**La maison de Pony, mercredi 25 décembre 1918**

Notre jeune couple d'amoureux a eu bien du mal à s'endormir cette nuit-là. Chacun dans son lit et dans un état complétement extatique pensait à l'autre, à leur premier si merveilleux baiser et les autres qui ont suivi. Leurs incertitudes enfin envolées, ils s'étaient avoué leur amour et ils se sentaient le cœur léger. L'avenir semblait radieux. Déjà pressés de se retrouver le matin, ils avaient quand même fini par s'endormir et faire des rêves magnifiques. Ce furent les cris joyeux des enfants qui réveillèrent nos deux tourtereaux. En ouvrant les yeux, ils se demandaient s'ils n'avaient pas tout simplement rêvé ce qu'ils avaient vécu la veille. Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller faire un brin de toilette et de s'habiller pour aller rejoindre tout le monde pour la découverte des cadeaux. Les enfants sautaient de joie, Albert les avaient gâtés, les plus beaux jouets qu'ils n'avaient jamais eus, des livres et même des vêtements. Les deux demoiselles avaient trouvé chacune une chaine avec une croix en or mais différente de la part du jeune homme et des livres de la part de Candy tandis qu'elles avaient brodé des mouchoirs pour Candy et Albert à leurs initiales. Mademoiselle Pony remarqua que le cadeau pour Albert qu'elle avait vu Candy tricoter pendant des jours durant la sieste des enfants ou tard le soir, avait disparu. Candy répondit malicieusement avec un clin d'œil :

\- « En allant nous coucher nous avons vu que le père Noël était déjà passé alors nous n'avons pas résisté à ouvrir juste un paquet chacun. » Les enfants écoutaient et elle ne pouvait pas trahir le secret de Santa Claus **(1)** !  
\- « Ah ! Je vois et qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda sœur Maria.  
\- « Je vais le chercher ! »

Candy sortit de la pièce puis revint rapidement avec la boite à bijoux et son contenu.

\- « Le père Noël a retrouvé un objet de famille des Ardlay.»  
\- « Oh ! Mais c'est une superbe boite à bijoux ! Tu as été gâtée ! » Dit Mademoiselle Pony.  
\- « Et ce n'est pas tout ! »

Candy ouvrit la boite, retira le parchemin et le tendit à celle-ci qui le déroula et le lut pour elle-même en haussant les sourcils de surprise. Elle était sans voix, elle le tendit à sœur Maria qui se demandait bien ce que c'était. En découvrant l'acte de propriété du terrain elle regarda Mademoiselle Pony d'un air entendu sur les questions que cela soulevait car un présent d'une telle valeur allait au-delà du raisonnable même pour un homme aussi riche qu'Albert, ce qui confirmait leur soupçon à propos des sentiments qu'il arborait envers leur petite. La boite à bijoux aurait déjà suffi amplement à elle-seule. Elles regardèrent Candy puis Albert et sœur Maria finit par dire :

\- « Eh bien ! Le père Noël a fait des folies ! J'espère que tu l'as remercié en conséquence.»

Albert sourit intérieurement en pensant au baiser et à la déclaration d'amour même s'il savait parfaitement que ça n'était pas pour cela que Candy avait répondu à son baiser ! Et il pensait « _Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point le cadeau que j'ai reçu de sa part était encore plus précieux, j'aurais même pu donner toute ma fortune pour l'amour de Candy!_ »

\- « Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit, je ne pourrai jamais le remercier assez ! » Répondit Candy en regardant Albert intensément.  
\- « Au moins maintenant vous serez tous à l'abri de l'expulsion. De plus, si vous êtes toutes les trois d'accord, je voulais vous proposer de faire des travaux pour améliorer et agrandir l'orphelinat **(2)**. » Ajouta Albert.  
\- « Mais c'est un projet qui doit être très coûteux Monsieur Ardlay ! »  
\- « Avec le terrain, c'est déjà bien assez, nous ne pouvons pas accepter ! » compléta sœur Maria en regardant son ainée qui acquiesçait en hochant la tête.  
\- « Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Candy en haussant les sourcils, étonnée et déçue.  
\- « Nous ne pouvons pas abuser de la générosité de Monsieur Ardlay. » Dit Mademoiselle Pony.

Candy se tut car elle était bien obligée d'admettre que ses mères adoptives avaient raison. Mais c'était sans compter sur les qualités de persuasion d'Albert qui était un homme d'affaire avisé et rompu à la négociation.

\- « Mais je voudrais tellement améliorer la vie de tous ces enfants, ayant été orphelin moi-même, je sais ce que c'est que de perdre ses parents. Je sais qu'ils ont déjà tout l'amour et la bonne éducation que vous leur prodiguez alors si je peux apporter un peu plus de confort… De plus avec la guerre, des femmes se sont retrouvées veuves, sans revenu, certaines ont été contraintes d'abandonner leurs enfants pour ne pas les laisser affamés ; d'autres sont décédées à leur tour laissant des enfants sans père, ni mère. Il y a malheureusement une augmentation du nombre d'orphelins dans le pays et je vois bien que vous êtes en sureffectif et que cela va probablement s'aggraver dans les mois à venir alors pensez à eux Mesdemoiselles ! Pensez aux orphelins !»

La voix d'Albert était ferme et convaincante, une voix qui intimait le respect avec naturel. Une voix qui donnait confiance et que l'on avait envie d'écouter. Albert avait été formé pour cela depuis son enfance, il avait été éduqué pour être un leader.

\- « Je dois dire que vos arguments sont solides et que vous êtes plutôt persuasif, Monsieur Ardlay ! »  
\- « En effet, on reconnait-là un homme habitué aux négociations ! » Ajouta Mademoiselle Pony.  
\- « Vous savez, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire ressentir, je désire simplement votre bien à tous ! »  
\- « Et nous n'en doutons pas. » Dit Mademoiselle Pony.  
\- « Alors on peut accepter n'est-ce pas ? » Supplia Candy.  
\- « Oui, bien sûr que oui, merci pour votre extrême générosité Monsieur Ardlay ! » Conclut Mademoiselle Pony.  
\- « Oui, merci beaucoup Monsieur Ardlay et que Dieu vous bénisse ! »  
\- « J'ai également une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, le Dr Martin a accepté de travailler pour une nouvelle clinique qui sera ouverte tout près d'ici et très bientôt. Ainsi Candy si tu es toujours d'accord tu pourras y travailler. En fait une nouvelle clinique sera entièrement construite mais les travaux vont prendre des mois alors en attendant pour pallier à l'urgence, un local est en train d'être réhabilité en clinique provisoire. Ainsi elle sera ouverte le mois prochain, une fois les travaux d'aménagement terminés.» **(3)**  
\- « Super ! Finalement, il a accepté ! »  
\- « Je crois que tes arguments ont fait mouche. Merci pour ton aide Candy.»  
\- « C'était avec plaisir Albert ! J'ai hâte de le revoir et de retravailler avec lui ! »  
\- « Voilà effectivement une grande nouvelle, non seulement Candy pourra reprendre son métier mais en plus nous aurons finalement un nouveau médecin ! » Dit sœur Maria.  
\- « Oui, ça tombe à pic ! » Ajouta Mademoiselle Pony.  
\- « Et si nous mangions, je meurs de faim ! » Dit Candy ravie.

En fin d'après-midi, notre paire de blonds sortirent prendre l'air qui était froid mais le Soleil brillait encore dans le ciel. Ils mouraient d'envie de se retrouver seuls, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire depuis qu'ils étaient réveillés. Surtout qu'Albert avait une idée en tête et il était comme sur des charbons ardents. Il proposa à Candy d'aller sur sa colline, ils gravirent donc la pente menant au sommet. Une fois hors de vue, ils se mirent à se courir l'un après l'autre en riant. Une fois arrivés tout en haut, le temps de reprendre leur souffle un instant, ils s'enlacèrent.

Albert caressa tendrement le visage de sa bien-aimée en la regardant dans les yeux, ses prunelles brillaient avec le reflet de la lumière solaire, ses cheveux qu'elle avait laissés détachés formaient une auréole et flottaient dans la légère brise. Il passa ses doigts tendrement dans sa crinière appréciant le toucher soyeux de chaque boucle. Il ramena ensuite délicatement une mèche derrière son oreille puis il passa le majeur de sa main droite sur l'arrête de son nez avec délicatesse puis ses pouces effleurèrent ses lèvres bientôt suivis par ses propres lèvres qui commencèrent à y déposer de douces caresses avec tendresse. Candy avait son cœur qui s'affolait à nouveau et ressentit les mêmes sensations que la veille mais cette fois-ci elle savait à quoi s'attendre et elle se languissait dans l'anticipation de l'approfondissement du baiser qui était imminent. Ils fusionnèrent leur bouche dans un baiser fougueux, les laissant pantelants.

Candy observait dans les moindres détails son beau visage. Elle le trouvait éblouissant baigné dans la douce lumière hivernale. Ses magnifiques yeux étincelants d'un bleu qui lui rappelait toujours la couleur du ciel ; elle pouvait y lire toutes les émotions qui dansaient, de la tendresse, de l'amour mais aussi à cet instant précis une étincelle d'inquiétude. Au-dessus, elle utilisa les doigts de sa main droite comme un peintre se servirait d'un pinceau sur sa toile pour redessiner le contour de ses sourcils dorés qui formaient une ligne harmonieuse, leur nuance accentuait encore l'éclat de ses iris. Puis elle passa sur son nez droit et assez fin qui donnait de la noblesse à son visage. Elle explora ensuite les contours de son menton et de ses mâchoires carrées qui prodiguaient à son visage une virilité subtile et raffinée. La peau fraichement rasée était douce. Sa bouche qu'elle avait appris à connaitre intimement, était constituée d'une paire de lèvres rose pâle, charnues juste comme il fallait et bien dessinées. Elle vit un léger tressaillement qui les agitait, signe de nervosité. Elle sentait qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose d'important et elle se demandait bien quoi mais elle décida de le laisser choisir le moment de parler.

Albert se délectait de chacune de ses attentions et retarda un peu le moment de sa question pour apprécier sans hâte le charme de cet instant. Puis une grande émotion s'alluma dans son expression car ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire maintenant était important pour Candy, il savait qu'il allait la bouleverser et il était nerveux et un peu inquiet de sa réaction. Ils étaient perdus dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Albert avait réfléchi au meilleur moment pour le faire depuis déjà longtemps mais maintenant qu'il était sûr des sentiments de Candy alors il lui prit les mains en caressant leur dos avec ses pouces et tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Enfin, il prononça avec une vive émotion dans la voix révélée par une légère vibration et un timbre plus grave :

\- « Candy, je pense qu'il est temps que tu me rendes mon badge… »

Candy ne comprit pas tout de suite la signification de ses paroles. Elle demanda d'une voix perplexe et hésitante :

\- « Ton, ton… badge !?... »

Elle regardait Albert qui lui souriait et la tenait toujours par les mains. Enfin, elle commença à comprendre, ses belles émeraudes étonnées se dilatèrent, elle haussa les sourcils et resta bouche bée pendant quelques instants, en tentant d'intégrer entièrement ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ses yeux plongés dans ceux d'Albert exprimaient la surprise, l'interrogation, la perplexité. Puis une image lui traversa soudain l'esprit, celle de son Prince de la colline, elle pensait : «Cette voix douce… Ces cheveux blonds… Et ces yeux bleus ! » Enfin, l'image d'Albert en costume traditionnel écossais lui revint en mémoire. Elle sentait son cœur battre jusque dans ses tempes, sa vision se troubla et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux puis dévalèrent ses joues en cascade. Albert la prit alors par la taille, il la sentait trembler entre ses bras et il dit tout en maintenant son regard dans le sien :

\- « Tu sais que tu es plus jolie quand tu souris ! »  
\- « Mais alors… tu…tu… es…tu es mon … Prince, mon…  
\- « Ton Prince des collines, oui en effet mon amour, je suis aussi le Prince de ton enfance et tu es jolie même lorsque tu pleurs ! »

Cette fois c'était trop d'émotion et Candy éclata en sanglots, elle enlaça son torse puissant en enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine de son Prince qui caressait tendrement sa chevelure tout en lui murmurant une douce mélodie. Il savait que le choc était important pour elle et l'émotion était grande pour les deux car il y avait environ quatorze ans, ici même, ils se rencontraient pour la première fois et cette rencontre allait sceller leur destin à jamais. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un long moment puis Candy releva la tête pour croiser son regard et demanda :

\- « Mais pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour me le révéler ? »  
\- « En fait, je voulais découvrir la véritable nature de tes sentiments envers moi sans interférer avec l'image actuelle que tu as de moi, pour ne pas t'influencer. »  
\- « Ah ! Je vois, tu ne voulais pas que je tombe amoureuse de toi à cause du Prince de la colline en somme ! »  
\- « C'est exactement ça ! »  
\- « Dis-moi mon Prince, as-tu encore des surprises de ce genre ou c'est la dernière cette fois ? »  
\- « Non, promis ma Princesse, c'est bien la dernière ! »  
\- « Je suis si heureuse que ce soit toi mon Prince. Nos liens invisibles sont encore plus anciens et plus forts que je ne pensais ! Finalement je remercie mes parents de m'avoir abandonnée ici, grâce à eux j'ai pu te rencontrer ! **(4)** C'était notre destin, le fil rouge du destin ! »

Albert fût étonné de la remarque à propos de ses parents mais il était profondément touché de sa réaction et de cette déclaration. Il lui sourit, elle était en adoration. Enfin ! Elle savait enfin qui était son fameux Prince, tant d'années après, elle n'y croyait plus ! Le meilleur était que c'était aussi Albert, son Albert qu'elle aimait tant, l'homme dont elle était follement amoureuse, l'homme de sa vie ! Elle se pensait être en plein conte de fée !

Alors Candy fit un geste qui surprit Albert mais qu'il apprécia grandement. Candy se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, attrapa son Prince en mettant ses mains autour de son cou et vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Albert resserra alors son étreinte et approfondit le baiser qui les fit encore pénétrer dans ce monde merveilleux avec des sensations voluptueuses. Il faisait pourtant froid mais la chaleur était dans leur âme, dans leur cœur et dans leur corps. Candy était une excellente élève et elle maitrisait maintenant parfaitement les secrets d'un baiser réussi au plus grand plaisir de son Prince ! Puis ils se séparèrent à regret mais il fallait rentrer, les demoiselles allaient s'inquiéter et le Soleil déclinait déjà à l'horizon mettant le ciel en feu. Ils admirèrent ensemble serrés l'un contre l'autre, le magnifique spectacle que la nature leur offrait à l'unisson de leur humeur puis ils redescendirent tranquillement, la main dans la main, à la lumière du crépuscule qui enveloppait peu à peu le paysage.

\- « Cela restera vraiment un Noël inoubliable » ! Dit Candy.  
\- « Oui ma Princesse, pour moi aussi il restera gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire ! »  
\- « Il faudra quand même que tu me racontes comment tu es arrivé jusqu'ici ce jour-là et pourquoi tu as disparu comme dans un rêve. Si je n'avais pas trouvé ton badge je me serais demandée si je n'avais pas rêvé mais tu sais ce qui est le plus incroyable ? Cela fait quatorze ans que je le gardais tous les jours sur moi mais ce matin pour la première fois je ne l'ai pas pris pensant que je n'en avais plus besoin maintenant que je t'avais dans ma vie, maintenant que nous… que nous… »  
\- « Que nous sommes un couple. »

Il aida Candy à terminer sa phrase car elle n'osait pas prononcer ce mot, « couple ». A l'époque cela pouvait paraitre comme déplacé de la part d'une femme d'évoquer la première cette notion. Leur cœur passa un battement. Candy, parce qu'il avait prononcé ce mot si symbolique pour elle, oui maintenant elle faisait un couple avec Albert, un couple d'amoureux. Pour Albert, à cause de ce qu'elle venait de dire car même lorsqu'elle était amoureuse de Terry, elle n'avait jamais abandonné son badge, il avait pu le constater par lui-même. Il commençait à comprendre que son amour pour lui était finalement devenu plus fort même que celui qu'elle avait éprouvé envers l'acteur. Et cela était une belle découverte pour lui, il était comblé, tous ses doutes étaient enfin enterrés. Pour Albert c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie jusqu'ici. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de garder leur relation secrète pour le moment car Candy était encore légalement la fille adoptive d'Albert.

Pendant ce temps, à l'orphelinat, les demoiselles profitaient de l'occasion que les enfants étaient occupés avec leurs cadeaux et que nos deux blonds étaient sortis pour discuter de cette offre d'Albert.

\- « Eh bien, sœur Maria, je n'en reviens pas ! Acheter le terrain pour Candy et reconstruire l'orphelinat ! »  
\- « Oui, en effet, ce jeune homme doit vraiment être amoureux pour faire cela pour elle et aussi pour nous ! »  
\- « Je suis bien d'accord avec vous ! Quelle générosité, il n'était pas obligé de faire un tel cadeau même pour un homme aussi riche que lui ! »  
\- « Il me plait de plus en plus et sa simplicité, vous avez vu comment il a fait la vaisselle avec nous, bien peu d'hommes le font et encore moins de son rang ! »  
\- « Oui moi aussi je l'apprécie de plus en plus et les enfants l'adorent, il sait jouer et communiquer avec eux. »  
\- « Il fera certainement un bon père de famille. »  
\- « N'avez-vous pas l'impression qu'ils ont l'air plus proches ? Il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas. »  
\- « Moi aussi je l'ai remarqué, en particulier ce matin ! »  
\- « Il y a anguille sous roche ! »  
\- « Je l'espère sincèrement, même si cela ne sera pas facile car le monde des Ardlay est très différent du nôtre et il est toujours son tuteur. »  
\- « Oui mais je pense qu'ils arriveront à le surmonter, ils ont tous les deux subi des malheurs dans leur vie et cela les a rendus plus forts et aussi plus proches. De plus en mai elle sera majeure.»

Juste à ce moment, notre jeune couple était de retour, ils étaient rayonnants de bonheur, les joues rougis par le froid mais pas seulement… Les demoiselles se regardèrent en souriant d'un air complice. La soirée se déroula dans une atmosphère détendue, familiale, un havre de paix. Une fois les demoiselles parties se coucher, Candy alla chercher le badge dans sa chambre pour le restituer à son propriétaire qui attendait dans la salle de séjour assis sur un petit canapé.

\- « Voilà, mon Prince, il y a si longtemps que je voulais te le rendre! Dès le lendemain, je suis revenue sur le lieu de notre rencontre tous les jours espérant te revoir !» Dit-elle en lui tendant le précieux objet dont la petite cloche se mit à tinter.  
\- « Merci ma belle. Tu sais que ce badge est transmis de père en fils depuis des générations ? C'est l'insigne que possède chaque héritier en directe ligne des Ardlay. »  
\- « Anthony m'en avait vaguement parlé !»  
\- « Ma tante avait été très contrariée et m'a sérieusement grondé lorsque je l'ai perdu ! Maintenant je vais pouvoir lui annoncer que je l'ai retrouvé et que je pourrai ainsi le transmettre à mon futur héritier !» _Notre fils_ pensait Albert.

En entendant ses paroles Candy espérait secrètement qu'elle serait la mère de cet enfant et de bien d'autres. Elle rougit à cette pensée.

\- « Et tu lui diras comment tu l'as retrouvé ? »  
\- « Je lui raconterai l'histoire de ce badge, en temps et en heure. » Albert resta mystérieux.  
\- « Mais si je n'avais pas été amoureuse de toi ? Tu aurais quand même fini par me le réclamer n'est-ce pas ? »  
\- « Non, je ne pense pas Candy ! »  
\- « Je ne comprends pas, si c'est un badge unique ! »

Ce que Candy ne savait pas c'est qu'Albert n'avait pas l'intention de se marier ou d'avoir des enfants avec une autre femme qu'elle mais comme il n'avait pas encore fait sa demande en bonne et due forme, il ne souhaitait pas creuser le sujet pour le moment alors il dit simplement :

\- « J'aurais toujours pu en faire refaire un autre, toutefois sans pouvoir le porter en ta présence ! » Il lui fit un clin d'œil.  
\- « Mais je n'aurais jamais su qui était mon Prince ! »  
\- « Effectivement mais je pense qu'il en aurait été mieux ainsi ! Ah quoi bon détruire ton rêve de jeunesse pour apprendre que c'était devenu un homme dont tu n'étais pas amoureuse ! »  
\- « Oh ! Albert !... »

Candy fût touchée par cette révélation et se jeta dans ses bras en disant :

\- « Je t'aime Albert et je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois mon Prince ! Pour moi c'est comme un rêve devenu réalité.» Elle le regardait avec des yeux lumineux.  
\- « Moi aussi je t'aime... à la folie ! »

Albert prit alors son visage dans ses paumes et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis commença à lui mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, Candy poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir puis elle lui en fit autant. Le baiser devint plus gourmand puis ils se séparèrent à contrecœur, il était temps d'aller dormir et cette pièce n'était pas la plus discrète pour des baisers passionnés ! Albert accompagna Candy à la porte de sa chambre et lui demanda :

\- « ça te dirait d'aller faire une promenade en voiture demain jusqu'à Mountain Lodge ? J'y ai fait faire quelques travaux et je voudrais te montrer le résultat. »  
\- « Oh oui, j'ai toujours aimé cet endroit et puis ça nous rappellera de bons souvenirs ! »  
\- « Alors entendu mon amour, départ demain matin disons vers 9h ? »  
\- « Je serai prête, bonne nuit mon Prince !»  
\- « Bonne nuit ma Princesse !»

Le temps d'un dernier bisou rapide sur les lèvres car ils ne voulaient pas être surpris et tout le monde partit se coucher.

A suivre…

**Maintenant Candy sait enfin qui est son Prince des collines! Albert est l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis le début, quel destin!**

**Alors que va-t-il se passer lors de cette visite au chalet ?  
**

* * *

**Tous mes remerciements pour ton gentil commentaire ilovexmas et ta fidélité ! Alors as-tu aimé ce chapitre spécial "_Prince de la Colline_" ?**  
**Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour te citer car c'est toi qui m'encourage à continuer à publier mon histoire sur ce site. Ton indéfectible soutien signifie beaucoup pour moi, merci beaucoup ! :D En particulier ton dernier avis m'a beaucoup touchée. :D**

**Comme toi, je pense qu'Alistair était sur le point de lui dire au moins qu'il l'avait aimée. Quant à Patricia je pense aussi qu'au début c'était plus de la tendresse mais ses sentiments auraient pu évoluer avec le temps. Tout comme ceux entre Albert et Candy.**

**Ah Noël, j'aurais pu deviner que tu aimais cette fête ! lol ! C'est effectivement un bon moment pour avouer son amour devant la cheminée à quelqu'un comme à la St Valentin d'ailleurs ! Je suis une irréductible romantique, que veux-tu ! )**

**Moi aussi j'ai préféré Terry en regardant le dessin animé dans mon adolescence mais la fin est vraiment moche :( c'est grâce au manga que j'ai lu à l'âge adulte que j'ai compris cette relation magnifique entre Albert et Candy ! Maintenant je suis complétement fan d'Albert, j'aime trop son caractère, en plus d'être beau ! **

**Merci également à tous les lecteurs d'avoir pris le temps de la lecture de mon histoire jusqu'ici, même s'ils restent silencieux mais je serais tellement contente de vous entendre ne serait-ce qu'une fois un jour ! ;)**  
**Et si vous trouvez des erreurs de typographie, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !**

* * *

**Notes :**  
Dans la scène du roman final, Georges est venu chercher Albert pour une affaire urgente à régler juste après la révélation du « Prince de la colline » j'ai préféré laisser nos amoureux tranquilles ! Tout le reste est ma pure imagination.  
**(1)** Santa Claus = nom du Père Noël en Amérique du nord.  
**(2)** Cadeau qu'Albert fait aussi dans le roman final.  
**(3)** Dans le roman final, la construction de la nouvelle clinique a probablement duré plusieurs mois. En attendant, pour les besoins de mon histoire j'ai inventé un bâtiment existant réhabilité en clinique le temps de construire la nouvelle.  
**(4)** Phrase inspirée d'une lettre de Candy envoyée à Albert dans le roman final


	14. Chapter 11: tempête de neige

_**Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**_  
_**L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**_

**ooo**

**Chapitre 11 : tempête de neige**

**Mountain Lodge, région de Lakewood, jeudi 26 décembre 1918**

Candy et Albert étaient en route pour le chalet Mountain Lodge, dans la région de Lakewood, dans lequel Albert logeait avec les animaux qu'il avait soignés lorsqu'il avait sauvé Candy de la noyade alors âgée de treize ans. Albert voulait discuter avec Candy tranquillement sans avoir peur d'être interrompus. Il voulait donc être seul avec elle, même si Mademoiselle Pony et sœur Maria avaient été un peu réticentes de les laisser partir sans chaperon mais étant donné qu'elles avaient confiance en Albert et le peu de chance qu'ils avaient de rencontrer quelqu'un, elles cédèrent. Albert avait mis l'écharpe bleue que Candy lui avait faite, les moufles et le bonnet étaient posés sur le siège arrière car ils n'étaient pas nécessaires à l'intérieur du véhicule. Le Soleil brillait quand ils sont partis de la Maison de Pony mais en cours de route le temps changea brusquement, un vent de blizzard se leva et la neige se mit à tomber de plus en plus fort si bien que la voiture avait beaucoup de peine à avancer. Candy était très inquiète.

– « Penses-tu qu'on y arrivera ? »  
– « Nous ne sommes plus très loin maintenant juste quatre ou cinq kilomètres, au pire on pourra y arriver à pieds, ne t'inquiète pas mon amour. »

Il lui prit la main d'une manière rassurante et Candy se calma, Albert l'avait toujours sortie des pires situations et puis il connaissait le terrain comme sa poche. La voiture se mit brusquement à chasser de côté et à patiner puis cala. Impossible de redémarrer, il y avait trop de neige, on ne voyait même plus les côtés de la route.

– « Il va falloir terminer à pieds nous n'avons plus le choix! »  
– « Je te suis mon amour !

Ils enfilèrent moufles et bonnets, Albert pris le panier avec le repas et ils sortirent péniblement de la voiture. Le vent était glacial et les gênait dans leur progression. Albert tenait fermement la main de Candy et la guidait sur le chemin mais à un moment elle glissa et tomba. Albert se précipita pour la relever. Elle n'avait rien de cassé mais ce vent froid la transperçait jusqu'aux os. Heureusement, le chalet était enfin en vue. Ils parcoururent péniblement les derniers mètres mais ouf ! Ils pouvaient enfin se mettre à l'abri à l'intérieur. La première chose que fit Albert, ce fût d'allumer un feu de cheminée pour réchauffer au plus vite la pièce principale. Ils s'installèrent devant le foyer sur un canapé.

– « J'ai une impression de déjà-vu. »  
– « Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Oui sauf que la dernière fois qu'on est venu on était trempé jusqu'aux os et c'était au printemps ! » Ajouta Albert.  
– « Je me demande combien de temps la tempête va durer ! »  
– « Vas savoir, au moins nous sommes à l'abri et il y a une réserve de nourriture, ne t'inquiète pas Princesse ! »  
– « Je ne suis pas inquiète avec toi, c'est juste qu'ils risquent de se demander si nous sommes sains et saufs à l'orphelinat ! »  
– « Ils peuvent supposer que nous sommes arrivés à temps. »  
– « ça a bien changé ici depuis la dernières fois, tout est réparé, décoré et vraiment très accueillant maintenant. »  
– « Puisqu'on s'est réchauffé un peu, viens que je te fasse visiter. »  
– « Avec plaisir ! »

Ils firent le tour des lieux, en plus de la pièce principale, il y avait une petite cuisine très fonctionnelle avec un garde-manger garni de conserves en tout genre, deux chambres et une pièce d'eau faisant office de salle de bains.

– « C'est vraiment devenu un endroit agréable. »  
– « Tu dois avoir faim avec toutes ces émotions, je te propose de manger notre panier-repas. »  
– « Oui bonne idée ! »

Ils mangèrent puis allèrent s'installer confortablement devant la cheminée. Après quelques baisers passionnés, ils entamèrent une discussion à cœur ouvert **(1)**.

– « Au fait mon Prince tu devais me raconter les circonstances de notre première rencontre. »  
– Pourquoi j'étais sur la colline de Pony? Eh bien, à l'époque le conseil de famille et la Tante Elroy en tête voulaient que je reste caché du public car ils pensaient que les gens ne devaient pas savoir que le nouveau chef de la famille était encore très jeune. Ils voulaient aussi me préserver. Lorsque Rosemary était encore en vie elle me soutenait et me protégeait face à elle mais c'est devenu beaucoup plus difficile quand elle s'est éteinte et je n'avais plus de réconfort ; pour moi elle était comme ma mère, qui est morte à ma naissance. La famille Ardlay donnait souvent des fêtes dans lesquelles tous les enfants portait l'habit traditionnel écossais et pouvaient jouer de la cornemuse en dansant toute la journée. Mais moi, je n'étais pas autorisé à y assister, pas même une seule fois. Je voulais tellement être avec eux lors de ces fêtes, je me suis demandé, pourquoi suis-je le seul à avoir une vie comme ça? De rester isolé en permanence. Alors un jour, quand j'ai entendu des airs de cornemuse, je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Pourquoi devrais-je vivre une vie de prisonnier ? J'étais entouré d'adultes strictes pour faire mon éducation, Georges était le seul à qui je pouvais parler et je n'avais pas d'amis de mon âge.

– « Oh mon Dieu Albert, je ne savais pas que tu avais vécu de façon aussi isolé, cela a dû être très difficile, tu vivais dans une prison dorée en quelque sorte ! »

Elle se mit à lui caresser la joue tendrement, les larmes aux yeux. Albert lui pris le visage entre ses mains et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues avec ses pouces. Il était touché de sa compassion.

– « Oui, j'avais l'impression d'être une marionnette vivante! Ainsi j'ai mis mon costume écossais et j'ai pris ma cornemuse pour les rejoindre mais ma tante m'a découvert, elle m'a sermonné plus sévèrement que d'habitude et m'a fermement ordonné de retourner dans ma chambre. Je me suis dit que je n'aurais jamais le mode de vie normal des autres membres de la famille alors je me suis révolté et je me suis enfui en prenant la voiture. Dehors, je me sentais libre. J'ai conduit au hasard jusqu'à arriver au pied de ta colline. J'étais là et je regardais vers le ciel les nuages qui ont la chance d'être libres en me demandant, rester ici et être embauché par une famille de paysans quelque part? Ou devrais-je revenir à mon ancienne vie? Mais finalement, en observant que certains nuages éclataient, d'autres se mêlaient ou étaient emportés au gré du vent, j'ai réalisé que même les nuages n'étaient pas libres, ils avaient aussi leur propre destin. J'étais contre les traditions de ma famille mais j'ai aussi senti la responsabilité qui pesait sur moi. Être William Albert Ardlay n'était pas mon souhait, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Beaucoup de visages sont venus à mon esprit, mes parents, ma sœur, Georges et ma tante Elroy qui cherchait à me protéger à tout prix, c'est alors que j'ai vu une petite fille qui courait à toute allure en montant sur une colline avec un regard si triste, c'était toi, Candy ! J'ai compris que tu avais refoulé tes larmes pour venir pleurer ici toute seule, à l'abri des regards. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un pleurer d'une façon si extraordinaire et cela m'a profondément touché. Je me sentais si proche de toi, de voir ton chagrin si sincère. Ensuite tu m'as souri et j'ai adoré ce sourire si charmant depuis ce jour. »

Albert la regardait avec une infinie douceur et déposa un tendre baiser sur le sourire qui se dessinait à ce moment-là sur ses lèvres.

– « Et pourquoi as-tu disparu aussi vite ? »  
– « Parce que j'ai vu que Georges me cherchait, il m'a toujours trouvé facilement. Il a commencé à m'appeler et il m'a trouvé. J'ai vu de grosses larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues et cela m'a fait mal de le voir ainsi. C'est la première et dernière fois que j'ai vu Georges pleurer excepté le jour du décès de ma sœur. Je ne pouvais plus rien dire à ce moment-là et j'ai dû repartir avec lui. Je suis désolé Candy ! »  
– « Pauvre Georges, il a dû se faire un tel souci pour toi ! »  
– « Oui, tu sais Georges s'est toujours montré comme un père pour moi, bienveillant et il est devenu mon seul confident depuis que Rosemary est morte ! »  
– « Mais au fait, comment est-il arrivé dans ta famille, il est d'origine française me semble-t-il ? »  
– « Oui, il n'était encore qu'un gamin et un orphelin quand il a fait les poches de mon père lors d'un voyage en France. Au lieu de le dénoncer à la police, il s'est pris d'affection pour lui et il l'a ramené ici à vivre avec nous et l'a élevé comme son fils adoptif. Juste avant de mourir mon père lui a demandé de veiller sur moi, ce qu'il a fait sans faille jusqu'à maintenant ! »  
– « C'est vrai qu'il a une telle dévotion pour toi. La seule fois où il t'a désobéi c'était pour me mener à toi, au manoir de Lakewood lorsque je lui ai parlé des projets de fiançailles de Neal ; c'était le jour où j'ai découvert ta véritable identité ! »  
– « Et je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez d'avoir eu l'intelligence de le faire ! »

Albert serra Candy dans ses bras, il ne supportait pas l'idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer sinon. Elle reposa volontiers sa joue un moment sur son endroit favori, la poitrine de son bien-aimé, perdue dans la chaleur de son Prince, enveloppée par la senteur d'Albert. Puis elle demanda :

– « Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait longtemps que tu m'aimais, en fait depuis combien de temps ? Depuis quand m'aimes-tu, mon amour ? »  
– « En fait… j'ai compris que j'avais des sentiments plus qu'amicaux alors que j'étais amnésique, depuis trois ans exactement ! »  
– « Non ! … Depuis tout ce temps ? Mais comme tu as dû souffrir mon amour, de garder ça secret tout ce temps ! Pourquoi ne m'en avoir rien dit avant? »

Elle releva la tête pour chercher son regard tendrement. Candy était choquée, comment ne s'en est-elle pas aperçue ?

– « Ton cœur appartenait à un autre à ce moment-là et je ne voulais pas t'accabler avec mon amour pour toi, c'était inutile puisqu'il était à sens unique. De plus, j'avais peur de perdre ton amitié si je t'avais révélé mon secret. Tu m'étais trop précieuse pour risquer de te voir t'éloigner à cause de cela ! » Dit-il mélancoliquement. « Et toi, depuis quand m'aimes-tu ? »  
– « Je pense que je l'ai compris lorsque tu es parti des Magnolias. Ton départ m'a complétement brisée car alors je me suis rendue compte que tu étais devenu la personne la plus importante dans ma vie et que tu me manquais davantage que Terry alors j'ai commencé à comprendre que mes sentiments pour toi étaient plus que de l'amitié. »  
– « Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que cela te ferait autant souffrir mais j'avais entendu la conversation du voisinage qui te menaçait d'expulsion, il a fallu que je prenne une décision dans la précipitation et je le regrette ! » Il lui caressa la joue avec sa main.  
– « Le bon côté c'est que cela m'a révélé ce que je ressentais pour toi, sinon j'aurais peut-être mis encore du temps. Parfois l'absence a du bon, je tenais pour garantie ta présence à mes côtés, ainsi j'ai pu réaliser que ce n'était pas vrai ! Ensuite quand j'ai découvert ta véritable identité, j'étais dans la confusion la plus totale, imagine-toi, je m'aperçois que j'ai des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers mon propre tuteur alors j'ai d'abord tout refoulé en bloc et j'ai quitté Chicago en grande partie pour faire le point. Surtout que je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais.»  
– « Je l'imagine très bien pour l'avoir vécu aussi, lorsque j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire brutalement, j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux de ma fille adoptive ! Cela a été terrible car en plus tu te languissais pour un autre ! »  
– « Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit à quel moment tu avais retrouvé tes souvenirs ? »  
– « C'était le jour où tu as découvert les journaux, il y a un an et demi. »  
– « Non ! Il y a si longtemps ! Mais alors … ça veut dire que tu as fait semblant pendant presque six mois ! Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit tout de suite? »  
– « Parce que je voulais continuer de vivre avec toi. D'abord parce que tu étais encore fragile, quand je t'ai découverte ainsi effondrée sur les articles parlant de Terry, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te le dire et de révéler tout ce qui allait avec. Tu étais déjà assez bouleversée comme ça. Ensuite, j'aimais tellement cette vie chaleureuse avec toi, je ne t'ai pas menti quand je t'ai dit que cela avait été les plus beaux jours de ma vie jusqu'alors ! »  
– « Oh ! Mon amour ! » Candy lui caressa tendrement la joue. « Mais pourquoi m'avoir attirée à Rockstown pour que je retrouve Terry si tu étais amoureux de moi ? »  
– « Je pensais que c'était l'amour de ta vie et quand j'ai su qu'il était tombé si bas, j'ai pensé que vous deviez vous retrouver, vous redonner une chance d'atteindre votre bonheur puisqu'il avait quitté Suzanna. Terry était aussi mon ami et je devais faire quelque chose pour vous deux, rien ne servait qu'on souffre à quatre! »  
– « Donc tu t'es sacrifié pour Terry et moi ! Mais au fait, comment as-tu su qu'il était à Rockstown ?»  
– « En fait, j'ai demandé à un détective privé de faire une enquête lorsque les journaux ont parlé de sa disparition et de l'hypothèse d'un suicide. Mais toi, pourquoi as-tu refusé de le rencontrer ? »  
– « Tout d'abord parce que j'étais préoccupée par toi ; c'est pour cela que je suis venue dans cette ville et je devais faire au plus vite pour ne pas perdre une chance de retrouver ta trace. Et puis voir Terry dans cet état, je pensais qu'il n'aurait pas souhaité que je le vois ainsi, ensuite il s'est repris à la fin de sa représentation et j'ai senti qu'il allait se relever ce que sa mère m'a ensuite confirmé car je l'ai rencontrée par hasard, plus tard dans la journée. En fait Terry m'a aperçue pensant que j'étais une hallucination, c'est ce qui l'a fait réagir et repartir à New-York. »  
– « Ce n'est pas croyable ! Mais pourtant tu avais essayé de le rencontrer quand tu as foncé tout droit dans le piège de Neal. »  
– « Oui mais c'était avant que tu ne disparaisses et c'était surtout pour lui passer un savon, pas pour reprendre ma relation avec lui, je voulais le persuader de rentrer à New-York auprès de Suzanna et de reprendre sa carrière. »  
– « Je vois, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais pensé. Mais dis-moi sincèrement Candy, si Terry était libre aujourd'hui… qui choisirais-tu ?»  
– « Albert, je suis sûre que mes sentiments envers toi sont plus forts et c'est toi que je choisirais, peu importe que Terry soit libre ou non. Je ne te mentirai pas, il gardera toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur mais mon véritable grand amour c'est toi et depuis que j'ai six ans ! Mais dis-moi, Albert… il y a quelque chose que je me demande depuis déjà longtemps…

Elle était hésitante et semblait très gênée, elle rougissait même légèrement et Albert se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit alors il l'aida.

– « Oui, Candy ? Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me demander ! Il lui souriait en guise de réassurance. »  
– « Es-tu déjà tombé amoureux… avant … As-tu déjà eu des petites amies ? »

Candy se posait effectivement cette question depuis qu'elle avait réalisé le jour de son anniversaire en juin, qu'Albert, étant un homme plus âgé qu'elle, il devait avoir eu un passé amoureux mais jusqu'à présent elle n'avait jamais osé lui demandé. Il fût pris par surprise par sa question et il émit un petit rire mais il trouva son intérêt tout à fait légitime. Après tout, il connaissait tout d'elle, de ses amours passées alors qu'elle ignorait tout de lui à ce sujet. Mais comment lui expliquer sans éveiller sa jalousie ? Le plus simple était d'être le plus honnête possible.

– « Oui, en effet, Candy, comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas un moine mais un homme de chair et de sang ! Je suppose que tu veux des détails ? »  
– « Euh… oui, si tu le veux bien. » Dit-elle l'air penaud.  
– « Eh bien, la première fois c'était au collège de St-Paul à Londres, elle s'appelait Emily Watson, elle était brillante, c'est d'ailleurs son intelligence qui m'avait attiré, même si c'était aussi une jolie fille mais malheureusement elle était aussi calculatrice et elle a fini par s'engager ailleurs. »  
– « Tu veux dire qu'elle t'a préféré un autre ? »  
– « Eh oui ! Il était noble et anglais aussi, je suppose que cela a pesé dans la balance, cela m'a ouvert les yeux. En fait comme je suis resté très longtemps isolé sans contact avec des jeunes de mon âge, j'étais devenu vulnérable et naïf. Après cela je suis devenu plus méfiant, au moins elle m'a permis de comprendre qu'il y a une certaine catégorie de femmes qui ne cherchent un homme que par intérêt, par ambition. Mon seul point de référence avait été ma sœur Rosemary et elle était tout le contraire. »

Candy ne ressentait pas de jalousie mais plutôt de l'amertume pour Albert. Finalement, lui aussi avait souffert par amour même si cela n'était pas de la même façon qu'elle. Elle découvrait de plus en plus de facettes de la vie d'Albert et elle voulait en savoir davantage.

– « Cela a dû être dur pour toi mais tu sais quoi ? Tant pis pour elle car elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a perdu et tant mieux pour moi ! »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Albert fût soulagé de voir qu'il pouvait même parler de ce genre de sujet épineux avec elle sans qu'elle en éprouve de la jalousie.

– « Et… il y en a eu d'autres ? »  
– « Bon, petite curieuse, j'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir passer en revue la liste de toutes mes conquêtes ! »

Dit-il pour la taquiner laissant sous-entendre qu'elle était très longue, ce qui était faux bien sûr mais aussi pour se donner un répit avant de parler d'Elizabeth, une relation qui a été plus sérieuse pour lui.

– « Albert, ne me dis pas que tu étais un Casanova ! »

Il éclata de rire mais il la rassura aussitôt.

– « Non, bien sûr que non ! »  
– « En même temps, je suis sûre que tu avais beaucoup de succès ! »  
– « Ce n'est pas faut… avoua-t-il un peu gêné… mais chat échaudé craint l'eau froide ! Toutefois, il y a eu Elizabeth, cette infirmière anglaise que j'ai rencontrée en Afrique et dont je t'avais parlée dans mes lettres. Elle te ressemblait beaucoup d'ailleurs. »  
– « Oui, je m'en souviens et c'est d'ailleurs toi à ce moment-là qui m'a donné l'idée de devenir infirmière, comme c'est étrange ! Mais que s'est-il passait avec elle ? »  
– « Tout d'abord elle ne voulait pas se marier car elle était devenue stérile suite à une infection contractée durant son enfance, elle ne voulait pas priver un homme des joies de la paternité. Elle avait donc décidé de mener une vie assez libérale. Mais je ne suis pas resté indifférent à son charme et à son esprit d'indépendance, elle se dévouait pour les gens et avait un cœur noble, en quelque sorte elle était à l'opposée d'Emily. Un beau matin elle est repartie en me laissant simplement une note d'adieu. Elle préférait garder son indépendance et mettre fin à notre relation. »

Albert sentit que Candy était plus atteinte par cette révélation. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Candy était effectivement un peu jalouse d'Elizabeth car son intuition lui disait que cette relation avait été plus importante que celle avec Emily ! Albert sentant ses inquiétudes, la prit alors dans ses bras et lui dit :

– Ne sois pas jalouse du passé Candy ! Aucune n'a su gagner mon cœur comme tu l'as fait. Je suis tombé follement amoureux de toi alors que j'étais amnésique et lorsque j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais jamais aimé une femme aussi intensément que toi et de loin ! Je pense que quelque part je me suis lié à toi quand je t'ai rencontré la première fois sur ta colline, bien sûr il ne s'agissait pas encore de sentiment amoureux alors mais c'est comme si j'avais attendu tout ce temps pour que tu grandisses car tu as toujours gardé une place très chère et particulière dans mon cœur. Les autres femmes n'ont fait que me permettre de comprendre que mon véritable amour c'était toi et toi seule ! Que nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre depuis toujours. Quoiqu'il se passait, nos chemins se croisaient toujours à nouveau, indépendamment même, de notre volonté et dans des moments cruciaux de nos vies. Nous nous sommes sauvés mutuellement nos vies de toutes les façons qui soient.  
– Oh ! Albert, finalement c'est la même chose pour moi, j'ai compris l'intensité de mon amour un peu de la même manière !

Candy était rassurée et quelque part même, elle comprit mieux les sentiments d'Albert vis-à-vis de son histoire avec Terry. C'est finalement difficile d'avoir l'impression de partager la place dans le cœur de son bien-aimé avec d'autres personnes. Mais c'était le passé ! La place pour Albert dans son cœur était de plus en plus grande, réduisant à une peau de chagrin celle de Terry ou d'Anthony et c'était la même chose pour Albert avec Elizabeth ou Emily, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Comme pour confirmer sa pensée, Albert la serra alors très fort dans ses bras en l'embrassant de nouveau pour sceller leur amour. Un baiser est un acte si personnel, si intime qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir, il faisait envoler tous leurs doutes et toutes leurs inquiétudes, laissant tous les souvenirs là où ils appartenaient, au passé !

Ils se regardaient tendrement les yeux cristallins. Toutes les dernières zones d'ombres se levaient peu à peu car ces deux êtres qui s'aimaient d'un amour si profond n'avaient plus peur de se mettre ainsi à nu, de parler de tous leurs sentiments, de leurs craintes. Leur confiance, leur foi l'un dans l'autre étaient totales. Ils parlaient même de Terry sans gêne pour la première fois depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Albert découvrait peu à peu que l'amour de Candy pour lui-même était finalement plus ancien qu'il ne se l'était imaginé.

Dehors les éléments se déchainaient toujours, blizzard et neige. Au moment du diner, ils préparèrent le repas ensemble à partir des restes de celui de midi et des réserves du garde-manger. Cela leur rappelait la bonne époque des Magnolias. Ils se taquinaient.

– « C'est pourtant vrai que tu as fait des progrès en cuisine ! »

Dit-il d'un ton amusé. Elle lui tira la langue en guise de réponse. Après leur toilette il était temps d'aller se coucher. Albert avait aussi allumait un feu dans la cheminée de chacune des deux chambres pour la nuit. Il accompagna Candy à la sienne et lui donna un dernier baiser pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

**ooo**

Une heure après s'être couché, Albert à demi-endormi en songeant à leur discussion entendit quelqu'un gratter à sa porte.

– « C'est toi Candy ? »  
– « Oui, je peux entrer ? »  
– « Euh ! … Oui bien sûr ! » Il la vit entrer blottie dans une couverture, l'air penaud. « Il y a un souci mon amour ?  
– « En fait, le feu s'est éteint, j'ai froid et le blizzard qui souffle dehors m'empêche de dormir ! »  
– « Eh bien viens dormir ici, j'irai dans le fauteuil ! »  
– « Non Albert, tu vas avoir froid et ce sera bien trop petit pour toi ! Je peux venir avec toi, cela nous rappellera le bon vieux temps ! »  
– « Euh ! … ça n'est pas tout à fait la même chose Candy… maintenant que… nous sommes un couple, je pense que ça n'est pas une bonne idée et puis je n'ai que mon caleçon, vu que nous n'avions pas prévu de passer la nuit ici ! »

Albert était en alerte, il se voyait mal dormir avec sa belle dans le même lit, quelle douce torture ce serait !

– « Mais j'ai toute confiance en toi ! Et puis nous pouvons nous enrouler chacun dans une couverture ! Aller s'il te plait amour ?»  
– « Bon d'accord, si tu insistes ! »

Albert était incapable de résister à sa supplique. Il avait donné sa rémission devant les yeux implorants de Candy. Il s'enroula dans sa couverture, elle en fit de même en se précipitant dans le lit. Elle vint se nicher dans son giron comme elle le faisait à l'époque cherchant sa chaleur et son réconfort, cela lui avait tellement manqué ! Albert lui caressa tendrement ses boucles dorées en lui murmurant une douce mélodie. Il voulait qu'elle s'endorme au plus vite et lui aussi ! L'effet ne tarda pas à se faire sentir car Candy sombra dans un sommeil profond mais Albert n'arrivait pas à se rendormir, il repensait à ces mêmes moments passés aux Magnolias mais là c'était très différent car il savait maintenant que Candy l'aimait passionnément, ses baisers parlaient pour elle. Il était enveloppé par son parfum et sentait la chaleur émaner de son corps même à travers les couvertures. Ivresse! Il sentait son souffle régulier balayer son épaule nue. Douce brûlure ! Et il sentait ses formes féminines contre lui. Frissons ! Que la nuit va lui sembler longue ! Soupirs ! Dans cet état de douce tension il ne ferma l'œil qu'au petit matin.

Puis vint l'aube, les volets ajourés laissaient filtrer une douce lumière dans la pièce. Albert ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit sa belle endormie, elle était sur son flanc droit lui faisant face. Il entreprit un voyage à la découverte de cette contrée magnifique : l'élue de son cœur.

**A écouter Gabrielle Aplin – The Power Of Love**

D'abord il admira son doux visage ovale si serein au teint de porcelaine, parsemé de taches de rousseur, encadré par ses boucles blondes qui brillaient comme autant de fils d'or dans le faisceau lumineux et qui s'éparpillaient sur l'oreiller comme un champ de blés murs. Il lissa par la pensée ses longs cils recourbés bordant ses paupières qui recouvraient ses lacs d'émeraude qu'il imaginait puis il aborda comme on gravirait une colline, son nez en de forme trompette si mignon et qu'il adorait. Il redescendit vers la vallée de ses joues roses. Sur le chemin qui menait à son menton si délicat, il s'attarda sur ses belles lèvres pleines, rose foncé et au contour si bien dessiné qu'il aimait tant goûter, il se languissait de leur douceur, de leur chaleur. Il remonta ensuite vers cette oreille si tentante qu'il avait envie de grignoter. Elle n'était pas une beauté classique mais c'était ce qui lui plaisait car elle était unique pas comme toutes ces beautés stéréotypées, sa beauté le touchait, c'était celle qu'il désirait. Ses yeux glissèrent alors plus bas, sur son cou, le souvenir de son toucher, si tendre, il aurait voulu le palper de ses propres lèvres, il vit ensuit sa carotide palpiter rythmiquement et calmement.

Il reprit son exploration encore plus bas car durant la nuit la couverture avait découvert son buste à peine caché par sa mince chemise à fines bretelles. Son regard caressa amoureusement l'arrondi si parfait de son épaule gauche puis s'égara sur le décolleté offert de sa poitrine généreuse, appréciant la moindre de ses courbes, quelle pure merveille ! Il avait terriblement envie de laisser ses mains, sa bouche et tout son corps suivre son regard et de continuer son voyage encore plus loin, plus au sud pour explorer d'autres rivages inconnus, d'autres contrées cachées mais il avait beaucoup trop de respect pour profiter de sa vulnérabilité, ici dans ce lit, elle lui avait fait confiance alors il se contenta de lui faire l'amour ainsi juste avec le regard. Il songeait : « _Quelle chance que tu m'aimes aussi, quel cadeau de la vie m'est ainsi offert, je ne me sens pas comme un prince mais comme le roi du monde avec toi à mes côtés, Candy ! Comme je t'aime, j'ai envie de le hurler sur tous les toits. Je n'avais jamais été si heureux dans toute ma vie. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. Il me reste à trouver une bague digne de toi et te demander de devenir ma femme ! Tu es ma richesse, tu es mon âme, tu es l'air que je respire, tu es ma vie ! »_

Il remonta alors la couverture sur elle pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid et aussi pour ne pas être soumis trop longtemps à cette tentation car il aimait avant tout son âme mais son attirance physique était de plus en plus forte. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout et c'est une évolution toute naturelle dans la relation amoureuse! Ce geste réveilla Candy dont les paupières commencèrent à battre révélant ses magnifiques joyaux étincelants de tout leur éclat pour découvrir le beau visage de son Prince en adoration. Elle se noya dans le bleu de ses yeux.

– « Bonjour jolie marmotte ! As-tu bien dormi ? »  
– « Bonjour mon amour, comme un bébé et toi ? »  
– « Peu avec ce vent mais bien ! » Petit mensonge !

Il lui caressa amoureusement la joue et Candy lui rendit la pareille, c'était si bon. Elle était pleine d'allégresse, cette dernière journée passée avec Albert avait été encore mieux qu'à l'époque des Magnolias car maintenant elle était amoureuse de l'homme qui se trouvait juste là, près d'elle. Dans son passé amoureux, elle n'avait eu que des séparations douloureuses, des frustrations, des désillusions! Alors que là en cet instant, elle se sentait heureuse, épanouie. Portée par ce bonheur elle lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, Albert encore sous le charme de son voyage extraordinaire ne put résister à l'invitation et lui déposa une chaine de baisers papillon depuis son front jusqu'à ses lèvres, Candy ferma les yeux en soupirant, ils ne purent pas s'empêcher d'approfondir le baiser par une bataille pleine de ferveur entre leur lèvres et leurs langues, entre halètements et gémissements mais sentant leur excitation mutuelle grimper en flèche, Albert préféra diminuer progressivement l'intensité du baiser car dans un lit et si peu vêtus, cela n'était pas prudent du tout.

– « Tu as faim ? » Demanda Albert qui voulait ne pas trop rester longtemps dans cette situation de tentation.  
– « Oh oui ! »  
– « Alors, je vais te préparer un petit déjeuner comme à l'époque pendant que tu te prépareras ! »

Le vent avait cessé, le Soleil brillait à nouveau et la neige avait recouvert de son manteau blanc et scintillant tout le paysage qui était féérique ! C'est Tom qui vint les récupérer avec des chevaux en début d'après-midi. Les demoiselles étant inquiètes lui ont demandé d'aller à leur recherche. Les chevaux attelés à la voiture d'Albert ont tracté la voiture jusqu'à l'orphelinat. Le crépuscule tombait déjà lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

Tout le monde fût rassuré par contre Mademoiselle Pony et sœur Maria étaient ennuyées qu'ils aient dû passer la nuit entièrement seuls. Les principes de l'époque étaient rigides et elles craignaient pour la réputation de Candy si cela venait à se savoir, elle avait déjà été mise en cause à l'époque où elle vivait avec lui dans la maison des Magnolias à Chicago et elles ne voulaient pas que cela recommence ici ! Albert était terriblement désolé mais les rassura en disant qu'à part Tom ils n'avaient rencontré personne et qu'ils n'avaient rien fait d'inapproprié.

Le lendemain il y avait encore beaucoup de neige mais le Soleil était revenu donc les enfants, Candy et Albert en profitèrent pour faire un bonhomme de neige ce qui bien sûr se termina en bataille de boules blanches. Albert était comme un gamin, heureux de pouvoir rattraper un peu toutes les activités qui lui avaient été interdites dans son enfance. Quant à Candy, cela lui rappelait le bon vieux temps. Ils profitaient de leur dernière journée ici car dès le lendemain, si la météo le permettait, ils iraient à Chicago et là ce sera une autre ambiance !

_**Comment va se passer le séjour à Chicago et le grand réveillon de la nouvelle année? **_

_**Comment Candy va gérer son retour dans cette haute société?**_

* * *

**Remerciements pour tous vos commentaires et votre fidélité **

**BertGirl : please to meet you and muchas gracias for your support ! :D**

**Ilovexmas: waouh! Je suis sans voix! Et tu me fais rougir ! Je ne sais pas si je mérite de tels compliments mais en tout cas ça me fait vraiment plaisir et c'est extrêmement encourageant! :D Tu as bien senti que j'y mettais toute ma passion ! Tu es vraiment ma fan n°1, c'est indubitable !**

**J'espère que ta semaine à venir se passera mieux et que cela n'était pas trop grave !**

**En quelque sorte, je pense qu'il est normal que lorsque nous étions ados on ait été plus attirées par Terry car effectivement il était plus proche de notre âge. Candy a éprouvé trois amours correspondants aux trois stages de la vie : Anthony était l'amour platonique de la préadolescence, Terry, l'amour exalté de l'adolescence et Albert, l'amour véritable d'une femme épanouie. On pourrait même ajouter le Prince de la Colline, l'amour de conte de fée de l'enfance.**

* * *

**Merci également à tous les lecteurs d'avoir pris le temps de la lecture de mon histoire jusqu'ici, même s'ils restent silencieux mais je serais tellement contente de vous entendre ne serait-ce qu'une fois un jour ! ;)  
Et si vous trouvez des erreurs de typographie, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !**

**Notes :**  
**(1)** Dialogue inspiré de certaines lettres des romans ancien et nouveau, j'ai repris les écrits d'Albert et les ai transformés en un dialogue dans une situation que j'ai imaginée.


	15. Chapter 12: doutes

**Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**  
**L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**  
**ooo**

_**Voici le nouveau chapitre, au départ j'avais prévu un seul très grand chapitre **_

_**mais au final je l'ai divisé en deux (12 et 13).**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez? **_

**ooo**

**Chapitre 12: Doutes**

**Chicago, manoir des Ardlay, fin décembre 1918**

Dimanche, nos deux amoureux avaient pris le train pour Chicago pour atteindre leur destination dans l'après-midi. Annie et Archie seraient aussi bientôt là à la plus grande joie de Candy qui s'impatientait de revoir ses amis dans des conditions plus gaies que la dernière fois.  
Le couple de blonds essayait de se comporter comme de simples amis entre le personnel et la famille mais c'était très frustrant. La Grande Tante Elroy réduisait au maximum ses interactions avec Candy en limitant leur contact principalement aux repas ce qui en quelque sorte soulagea notre blonde aux yeux verts.

Albert profita de son retour à Chicago pour traiter quelques affaires urgentes avec Georges. C'était peut-être les congés de Noël mais dans le monde des affaires, les vacances ne signifiaient pas toujours grand-chose ! Candy se retrouva ainsi immergée à nouveau dans le monde de William Albert Ardlay un peu livrée à elle-même et elle n'était pas à l'aise. Etre heureuse avec Albert dans la maison de son enfance donc dans son monde était facile mais ici où elle s'est toujours sentie une étrangère, en particulier rejetée par la Grande Tante, c'était une toute autre histoire. Elle commença à se poser mille et une questions.

_« Albert, tu es un personnage si important, le chef de l'une des familles les plus puissantes des Etats-Unis, comment un homme de ton envergure peut s'intéresser à moi, me voir en tant qu'une future épouse, la future mère de ses héritiers ? Nous n'avons pas encore parlé de mariage d'ailleurs ! Je ne suis pas du même monde que toi ! Toutes ces mondanités et le décorum qu'exigent ton rang et la Grande Tante Elroy qui m'a toujours détestée, serai-je à la hauteur ?_ … Candy se sentait envahie de doutes, de craintes que le bonheur ne lui échappe à nouveau. Elle ne doutait pas de ses sentiments ou de ceux d'Albert mais ce monde hostile dans lequel il vivait lui faisait redouter le pire. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment quand à cette grande fête du réveillon, de plus elle savait que tous les Leagan seraient là aussi.

Candy était donc contente de pouvoir se changer les idées avec ses deux amis qui venaient juste d'arriver pour passer du bon temps. Annie en particulier avait l'air toute excitée, elle entraina Candy dans sa chambre sous prétexte de lui montrer ses dernières tenues à la mode mais c'était surtout pour discuter.

\- « Candy, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! »

Annie avait l'air radieux, elle prit les mains de Candy dans les siennes et ménagea le suspens.

\- « Annie ne me fait pas languir, raconte-moi, quelle est cette grande nouvelle ? »

Candy remarqua que l'excitation de sa sœur était palpable et que ses yeux brillaient.

\- « Archie m'a fait sa demande ! »  
\- « Oooh ! C'est vrai ? Que je suis heureuse pour toi, pour vous deux. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Le mariage est prévu pour quand ? » Elle prit Annie dans ses bras.  
\- « Pas si vite Candy ! Rien n'est encore officiel, il faut d'abord que nous en parlions à nos deux familles, ensuite il y aura les fiançailles et seulement ensuite le mariage quand Archie aura terminé ses études. »  
\- « Oui, je vois mais quand te l'a-t-il demandé ? »  
\- « Le lendemain de Noël quand il est passé me récupérer avant de venir ici car le 25 nous étions chacun avec nos parents. Il m'a invitée au restaurent et il m'a offert mon cadeau et c'était une bague ! »

Annie se leva et alla chercher l'anneau en or jaune surmonté d'un solitaire en diamant blanc qui était dans sa boite à bijoux.

\- « La voilà, je ne peux pas encore la mettre tant qu'il n'a pas demandé ma main à mon père et en avoir parlé au Grand Oncle William mais ses parents sont déjà d'accord.»  
\- « C'est tout frais alors, tu dois être sur ton petit nuage ! » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
\- « Oh oui, c'est le plus beau cadeau de Noël que j'ai jamais eu ! »

Candy pensait intérieurement en souriant « quelle coïncidence car moi aussi ! » Et elle pensait surtout à son baiser avec Albert et sa découverte qu'il était son Prince des collines. Annie reprit avec hésitation:

\- « Candy, j'aurais tellement voulu que tu connaisses le même bonheur toi aussi …»

Elle ne voulait pas blesser son amie mais elle voulait savoir où en était Candy car Archie lui avait rapporté sa discussion avec elle sur le fait qu'elle avait tourné la page « Terry ».

\- « Cela arrivera peut-être un jour… »

Candy avait l'air songeur, ce qui n'échappa pas à Annie qui sentait instinctivement que Candy lui cachait quelque chose alors elle lui demanda en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour scruter le moindre indice supplémentaire dans l'attitude de sa sœur :

\- « Candy, aurais-tu rencontré quelqu'un ? Y aurait-il un nouvel homme dans ta vie ? »  
Candy, détourna le regard en rougissant, embarrassée par la question d'Annie qui avait mis dans le mille.  
\- « Euh !... Non, non !... »  
\- « Oh, allez Candy, tu n'oserais pas me cacher ce genre de chose quand même surtout après ce que je viens de te confier. Je sens bien que tu ne me dis pas la vérité ! »

Candy réfléchit un instant, elle hésitait à parler d'Albert avec Annie. C'était tout récent et ils n'avaient pas encore discuté des détails de leur engagement et elle voulait garder le secret pour le moment mais Annie avait deviné qu'elle avait de nouveau quelqu'un dans sa vie et puis elles s'étaient toujours tout confié, enfin elle se décida.

\- « Oui, c'est vrai tu as bien deviné Annie, il y a bien quelqu'un de très cher à mon cœur ! »  
\- « C'est vrai mais qui est-ce ? »  
\- « Mmmm… »  
\- « Oh allez Candy, s'il te plait maintenant tu en as trop dit, tu ne peux pas me laisser avec ce suspens, je le connais ?  
\- « Oui, tu le connais ! »  
\- « Alors qui ? Candy, s'il te plait ! »

Candy hésitait encore mais elle avait besoin d'en parler car depuis qu'elle était revenue à Chicago dans le monde de William Albert Ardlay, elle se sentait un peu perdue et se posait beaucoup de questions.

\- « Avant promets-moi de ne rien dire à personne même pas à Archie. »

Annie était étonnée de sa demande, pourquoi en faire un si grand secret ?

\- « Je te le promets. »  
\- « C'est… Albert ! »  
\- « Albert ! » s'exclama Annie. « Tu veux dire le Grand Oncle William ?! »  
\- « Oui. »  
\- « Waouh ! Si je m'y attendais ! Mais en même temps vous vous êtes si bien occupés l'un de l'autre quand vous étiez à la Maison des Magnolias. En fait j'avais remarqué à l'époque qu'il te regardait avec adoration mais alors je n'y ai pas prêté plus attention vu que tu étais amoureuse de Terry et j'ai pensé que c'était de la gratitude pour l'avoir soigné et hébergé. »  
\- « C'est vrai Annie, tu avais remarqué ça ? »  
\- « Oui, il était tellement attentionné pour toi et toujours inquiet de ton bonheur. »

Candy émit un petit rire nerveux.

\- « Il y a longtemps ? Et quand allez-vous concrétiser ? »  
\- « Tu sais Annie, personne ne le sait à part toi, c'est tout récent, il y a juste quelques jours qu'il s'est déclaré, à Noël exactement même si cela fait longtemps que nous avons des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Comme tu l'as deviné Albert est tombé amoureux de moi alors qu'il était encore amnésique et moi, je ne saurais dire exactement quand mes sentiments se sont transformés en amour mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que je l'ai réalisé seulement quand il a quitté les Magnolias. Ensuite, il y a eu la découverte de sa véritable identité et j'étais dans la confusion la plus totale. Imagine, je découvre que je suis amoureuse de mon tuteur alors j'ai tout refoulé en bloc et je l'ai quitté pour retourner à la Maison de Pony afin de réfléchir. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était amoureux de moi alors !»  
\- « Comme c'est romantique ! Cela me fait penser à un roman que j'ai lu dernièrement, Daddy's long legs **(1)** tu devrais le lire car c'est exactement votre histoire ! »  
\- « Ah bon… mais tu sais Annie, ma vie n'est pas un roman et je suis inquiète… »  
\- « Pourquoi ? »  
\- « A cause de la Grande Tante Elroy qui est toujours aussi hostile envers moi et du reste de la famille, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils voient cela d'un très bon œil, Albert est encore mon père adoptif ! »  
\- « Oui mais tu auras bientôt vingt et un ans et tu seras légalement responsable alors ! »  
\- Il n'en demeure pas moins que dans l'esprit des gens je suis sa fille adoptive. Tu imagines le scandale après l'annulation de mes fiançailles avec Neal déjà et justement par Albert ! »  
\- « Mais il est le chef de famille, c'est lui qui décide ! »  
\- « J'espère que tu as raison Annie mais malheureusement on n'empêchera pas les gens de penser et de parler or je ne veux surtout pas lui causer du tort ! »  
\- « En as-tu parlé avec lui ? »  
\- « Brièvement et il s'en moque ! »  
\- « Alors où est le problème Candy ? Ne laisse pas les commérages obscurcirent votre bonheur et fais-lui confiance ! »  
\- « Tu sais Annie, j'ai tellement peur de souffrir à nouveau, d'être encore coincée entre le devoir et l'amour ! Cette fois-ci je ne le supporterai pas ! »  
\- « Mais Albert n'est pas Terry ! »  
\- « Oui, c'est vrai… »

Candy savait que c'était vrai, Albert n'était pas Terry, ils étaient même très différents mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir des incertitudes. Elle était pleine d'insécurités, son histoire avec Terry avait laissé de profondes entailles dans son cœur, lui laissant cette impression qu'elle ne serait jamais digne d'être aimée jusqu'au point du mariage, qu'elle ne serait jamais le choix final face aux impératifs et aux exigences de la haute société ou du devoir d'un gentleman. Maintenant qu'elle était revenue au manoir après six mois, toutes ses craintes refaisaient surface.  
Annie avait aperçu l'ombre d'une tristesse dans les yeux de Candy, alors pour changer de sujet et lui remonter le moral, elle lui dit avec un grand sourire :

\- « Au fait, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, j'ai rapporté des nouvelles tenues tout droit arrivées de France et il y en a une pour toi ! »  
\- « C'est vrai ? Oh merci Annie fais voir !»

Annie se leva et alla chercher dans la garde-robe une magnifique robe de soirée avec les accessoires assortis qui lui allaient à ravir. Ainsi, elles finirent l'après-midi dans une humeur plus légère et plus frivole en découvrant tous les nouveaux vêtements à la dernière mode d'Annie.

ooo

**Mardi 31 décembre 1918.**

Candy pensait être revenue six mois en arrière, le jour de l'anniversaire d'Albert. La même agitation dans tout le manoir, le même faste. Elle n'était là que pour être avec Albert et retrouver Annie et Archie. Ils étaient déjà tous les trois dans la salle de réception. Les invités accueillis par Albert en tant que chef de la famille remplissaient la grande pièce magnifiquement parée. Un sapin de 5 mètres de haut richement décoré trônait près de la cheminée monumentale en marbre de Carrère. Des roses de Noël rouges et blanches ainsi que des branches de houx ornaient les buffets repas.

Albert n'avait pas encore vue Candy dans sa tenue de soirée et il la cherchait des yeux. Enfin, il l'aperçut alors qu'elle était en grande discussion avec ses deux amis. Elle portait la magnifique robe de Jeanne Paquin** (2)** qu'Annie lui avait offerte la veille. Sa forme rappelait le style Directoire, son buste avec ses belles rondeurs féminines était mis en valeur par la taille haute. Elle était constituée de deux éléments, un fond en soie rose s'arrêtant juste au niveau de la cheville. Par-dessus, une partie en dentelle fine brodée de couleur prune et au motif floral qui s'arrêtait sur le devant au trois-quarts de la longueur et s'allongeait progressivement vers l'arrière en une petite traine. Le décolleté assez prononcé laissant apercevoir la naissance de sa poitrine avait une forme carré. De petites manches constituées uniquement par la dentelle couvraient à peines ses jolies épaules. De petites perles blanches mettaient en valeurs les contours des fleurs de la dentelle et bordaient le décolleté. Cette couleur prune révélait la délicatesse de sa peau blanche en réchauffant son teint et contrastait aussi parfaitement avec la couleur émeraude de ses iris. Ses petites mains étaient recouvertes jusqu'aux coudes par des gants de soie de couleur perle. Enfin des escarpins assorties à la couleur de sa robe et à talons hauts venaient compléter sa toilette et lui donnaient une allure encore plus élancée. Doris, la femme de chambre qui l'avait aidée à se préparer, lui avait fait un chignon stylé à la française laissant échapper quelques boucles. Des perles parsemaient sa coiffure.

Albert était sous le charme, il la trouvait de plus en plus belle et il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul en remarquant des regards masculins sans nul doute très intéressés par la demoiselle. Et cela le dérangeait. Ce sentiment ne lui était pas familier mais Albert était un peu jaloux. Il savait que ces jeunes gens avaient probablement été invités par sa tante dans le but de la marier, elle aussi. Il avait pourtant déjà eu cette conversation avec elle au moment des presque fiançailles avec Neal mais visiblement elle revenait à la charge, l'air de rien. Elle avait donc décidé de leur trouver des prétendants à tous les deux car il reconnaissait aussi les jeunes-femmes qui étaient déjà présentes à son anniversaire et notamment Jane Wilson ! « _Cela ne va pas me faciliter les négociations avec son père car il n'est pas question que je l'épouse ! La soirée va être compliquée. Il va vraiment falloir que j'ai une sérieuse conversation avec ma tante à propos de tout cela et rapidement.»_ Ses pensées furent interrompues par les derniers invités qui arrivaient.

Candy de son côté aperçut Albert qui était d'une élégance à couper le souffle dans son smoking noir en queue de pie, sa chemise blanche à col cassé avec nœud papillon blanc aussi. Un gilet court, noir et une ceinture large en soie noire. L'ensemble faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux et la blondeur de ses cheveux qui tombaient en vagues dorées jusqu'au col de sa veste. Il tenait sa paire de gants blancs dans sa main gauche afin de pouvoir faire le baisemain aux dames et demoiselles qui se présentaient. Sa stature imposante, comme à l'habitude se détachait parmi les autres. Elle aussi était un peu jalouse de constater l'effet qu'il provoquait sur la gente féminine. Soudain son regard se figea lorsqu'elle vit Jane Wilson, elle l'a reconnue tout de suite et elle se souvint des rumeurs de projet de mariage qu'elle avait entendues en juin. Elle l'a trouva encore plus belle que la dernière fois avec sa toilette raffinée de couleur ivoire qui s'accordait très bien à la couleur de ses cheveux châtains, de ses yeux noisette et à sa carnation de peau assez mate. On aurait presque dit une mariée. « _Oui mais à l'époque nous n'étions pas en couple avec Albert. En même temps personne ne le sait à part nous deux et Annie, rien n'est officiel !_ » Pensait-elle. Archie, perspicace remarqua son brusque changement d'expression.

\- « Quelque chose ne va pas chaton ? Tu as vu un revenant ? »  
\- « Euh… Non ! Non … Archie ! je pensais juste qu'il y a beaucoup de monde et que je suis stressée à l'idée de revoir Neal et Eliza. »

En effet les enfants Leagan, tout comme leurs parents, n'allaient pas manquer de se montrer pour l'occasion. C'était le terrain de chasse idéal pour trouver un beau parti à épouser. Toute la société mondaine de Chicago était présente. Albert reconnut là la signature de sa tante.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas Candy nous sommes là et ils n'oseront rien te faire tant que tu es sous la protection du Grand Oncle William! »  
\- « Oui, je le sais Archie mais quand même j'appréhende car ils sont tellement retords parfois ! »  
\- « Tu veux dire toujours ! » Rectifia Annie.  
\- « Annie, ce n'est pas comme cela que tu vas la rassurer ! » Gronda Archie.  
\- « Tu dois bien reconnaitre qu'ils nous en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs par le passé, quand-même ! »  
\- « Oui, peut-être mais nous ne sommes pas sans défense non plus ! »  
\- « Tiens quand on parle du loup… »

Les Leagan venaient de faire leur entrée dans la salle. Elisa portait une très belle robe rouge Paul Poiret **(3)**, un grand couturier français réputé pour ses extravagances mais cette couleur jurait avec ses cheveux auburn. Elle avait toujours cet air hautin, arrogant et méprisant envers les autres sauf avec les hommes qui l'intéressaient avec qui elle affichait un air enjôleur. Neal quant à lui dans son smoking noir était plutôt bel homme mais il avait l'air un peu tendu surtout quand il salua Albert, il restait dans l'ombre de sa mère comme pour s'assurer de sa protection.  
Lorsqu'Eliza croisa nos trois amis un peu plus tard, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer une pique de façon sarcastique :

\- « Tiens, je ne pensais pas que c'était une soirée de bienfaisance pour qu'on invite des orphelins ! »  
\- « Je ne pensais pas non plus qu'on avait invité les vagues cousins par alliance ! » répondit Archie qui trépignait de colère alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà.  
\- « Ne t'énerve pas Archie, tu sais bien que c'est de la provocation ! » Dit Annie.

Les hostilités étaient ouvertes. Après le repas ce fut le bal et Candy crut revivre le cauchemar du mois de juin car c'est une fois de plus avec Jane Wilson qu'Albert fut obligé d'ouvrir le bal. Cette fois la jalousie était bien plus grande, elle savait bien que c'était le protocole et que Madame Elroy avait encore tout planifié mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, cela renforçait son sentiment qu'elle n'appartiendrait jamais à ce monde. Annie vit son désarroi et vint la rassurer en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

\- « Tu sais bien que cela ne veut rien dire et que c'est l'obligation de l'hôte de la maison d'inviter une personne de marque, extérieure à la famille ! »

Candy esquissa un petit sourire en guise d'acquiescement mais son cœur pensait autrement. Puis ce fut au tour de tous les invités de suivre le joli couple. Un jeune-homme vint s'incliner devant Candy. C'était Peter Jackson, le fils d'un riche promoteur de Chicago qui lui avait été présenté plus tôt par La Grande Tante.

\- « Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse Mademoiselle Ardlay ? »  
\- « Je ne sais pas… je ne suis pas une très bonne danseuse.» Candy brusquement sortie de ses songes ne l'avait pas vu arriver et ne se sentait pas d'humeur à danser mais il insista.  
\- « Alors laissez-moi vous enseigner?» Candy savait que ce serait impoli de refuser davantage alors elle accepta.  
\- « Très bien alors. » Dit-elle sans grande conviction.

Il lui offrit galamment son bras gauche et ils s'élancèrent sur la piste. Peter Jackson était grand, très mince, les cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons, assez bel homme.

\- « Mais vous vous débrouillez très bien finalement ! »  
\- « Merci, mais c'est parce que c'est une valse, c'est le seul pas de danse que je connaisse. »  
\- « Vous êtes donc la fille de William Ardlay, il me parait pourtant bien jeune pour avoir une grande fille comme vous ? »  
\- « Ce n'est pas mon père, c'est mon tuteur et il m'a adoptée alors que j'étais adolescente. »  
\- « Ah je comprends mieux, surtout qu'il est encore célibataire, enfin pour l'instant. »  
\- « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » Ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Candy.  
\- « Eh bien vu le beau monde qu'il y a ici ce soir, il ne devrait pas tarder à trouver une candidate au mariage, c'est l'un des célibataires le plus en vue et le plus prisé de notre pays. Et vous, avez-vous déjà un prétendant ? » Il était plutôt direct.  
\- « Euh… je… je pense que cela ne vous regarde pas Monsieur Jackson ! » Candy avait d'abord était surprise de sa question mais se ressaisit bien vite, elle le trouvait franchement insupportable avec toutes ces questions indiscrètes.  
\- « Oh ! Excusez-moi si je vous ai offensée Mademoiselle Ardlay, je ne voulais pas vous importuner, je m'intéresse seulement à vous. » Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire charmeur qui n'échappa pas à un certain blond qui dansait pas très loin d'eux.

Dans le même temps Albert n'avait qu'une envie, partager une danse avec sa douce Candy et peu importe l'avis de sa tante, la prochaine serait pour elle ! De plus sa jalousie était de plus en plus titillée de voir ce bellâtre en train de faire ouvertement la cour à sa belle avec son sourire de séducteur. L'aiguillon de la jalousie, c'est la première fois dans sa vie qu'il ressentait sa piqure car cette fois Candy était sa petite-amie à lui. Il avait du mal à entretenir la discussion avec sa partenaire qui avait pourtant l'air de bien s'intéresser à lui :

\- « Je suis très heureuse de pouvoir de nouveau danser avec vous Monsieur Ardlay ! »  
\- « Oh merci Mademoiselle Wilson, le plaisir est le mien car vous êtes une excellente cavalière. »

Il voulait rester poli en bon gentleman qu'il était mais sans lui donner de faux espoir car son cœur appartenait déjà à une jolie blondinette aux taches de rousseur.

\- « Merci mais vous me flattez, c'est grâce à vous ! » Dit-elle d'un air enjôleur.

Albert ne dit plus rien et se contenta d'esquisser un sourire poli car son esprit était tourné vers un autre couple qui conversait. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, que cette danse se termine et au plus vite. Enfin, il remercia sa cavalière qui fût déçue de ne pas entamer un autre morceau avec lui car son père lui avait laissé entendre qu'une union avec William Ardlay était quelque chose qu'il souhaitait vivement. De plus Jeanne Wilson était tombée sous son charme dès l'été dernier. Albert l'avait bien senti et il décida qu'avant d'inviter Candy, il était temps de mettre fin à ce malentendu. Il devait d'urgence parler à Monsieur Wilson et à sa tante. Il se mit à la recherche du père de Jane.

\- « Monsieur Wilson, pourrais-je vous parler tout de suite dans mon bureau s'il vous plait ? »  
\- « Cela concerne notre affaire en cours ? »  
\- « Euh ! … Oui, en quelque sorte. »  
\- « Très bien je vous suis, Monsieur Ardlay. »

Ils sortirent de la salle de bal, suivi du regard par Candy qui se demandait bien ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir à se dire un soir de réveillon, cela devait être important. Elle profita de la fin de la danse suivante pour s'excuser auprès de son partenaire pour aller se « repoudrer le nez ». C'était une façon pudique de dire qu'on allait aux toilettes.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau, Albert fût franc et direct avec son interlocuteur.

\- « Monsieur Wilson, je voudrais clarifier les choses, je sais que ma Tante et vous avez projeté la possibilité d'un mariage entre votre fille et moi mais je voulais que vous sachiez que je ne compte pas y donner suite. Votre fille est une très belle jeune-femme, raffinée qui ferait le bonheur d'un homme, j'en suis absolument convaincu mais mon cœur appartient déjà à une autre demoiselle que j'ai rencontrée bien avant elle. »  
\- « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez engagé, Madame votre tante m'avait laissé entendre que vous étiez libre ! »  
\- « Je ne suis pas encore engagé car l'évolution de notre relation est très récente et ma tante n'est pas encore au courant mais je compte faire ma demande et officialiser les choses bientôt. »  
\- « Ah ! Je vois ! Au moins j'apprécie votre franchise Monsieur Ardlay même si je suis très déçu que l'heureuse élue ne soit pas ma fille ! Serait-il indiscret de vous demander qui est-ce ? »  
\- « Je suis désolé Monsieur Wilson mais vous ne voudriez pas le savoir avant ma propre famille ? » Dit Albert de façon très malicieuse.  
\- « Oh oui bien sûr, où avais-je l'esprit ?! »  
\- « J'espère que cela n'aura pas d'incidence sur nos affaires en cours, Monsieur Wilson ? En tout cas cela ne change rien pour ma part, je suis prêt à faire de gros investissements concernant nos projets. De plus, j'ai l'intention de reprendre nos activités en Europe car maintenant que la guerre est terminée, l'économie va être relancée et le développement des nouveaux moyens de transport ainsi que les nouvelles constructions modernes vont nécessiter beaucoup d'acier. Avec l'association de nos deux entreprises, nous pourrons être parmi les plus compétitifs du marché. J'ai reçu des rapports très encourageants à ce sujet la semaine dernière.»  
\- « Vous êtes redoutable en affaire Monsieur Ardlay, comment pourrais-je refuser votre proposition ? Mais nous pourrons en reparler en détails lors de notre prochaine réunion. »  
\- « C'est exactement ce que j'allais vous proposer alors je vous propose de continuer à profiter de la soirée dans ce cas. »  
\- « Très bien, merci ! »

Albert était vraiment un fin négociateur, non seulement il avait réussi à se libérer de cette possibilité de mariage évoquée par sa tante mais il l'a protégée en disant qu'elle n'était pas au courant ce qui d'ailleurs était la stricte vérité, ainsi la parole et l'honneur de sa tante étaient saufs. La cerise sur le gâteau, il avait appâté Monsieur Wilson avec ses projets et le contrat entre les deux entreprises était maintenant en bonne voie pour être enfin signé. Ils sortirent du bureau et retournèrent vers la salle de réception dans laquelle Albert était parti à la recherche de sa tante cette fois et lui demanda à lui parler demain en privé. Il devait mettre fin à ses manigances immédiatement que ce soient à propos de son propre mariage ou de celui de Candy car il sentait que la situation était en train de dégénérer.

Sur le chemin, Candy qui se rendait à la salle de bains avait aperçu de loin Albert et Monsieur Wilson qui avait l'air satisfait, c'était à cause de la perspective de faire beaucoup d'argent mais Candy l'ignorait. Eliza qui passait par-là, vit son regard triste sur eux. Elle s'était rendu compte que les regards de cette orpheline sur son oncle étaient trop insistants. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui se tramait mais elle en profita pour plaider le faux afin de voir sa réaction.

\- « On dirait bien le Grand Oncle William sera marié avant Noël prochain ! »  
\- « Comment ça ? Que veux-tu dire ? » Candy ne put s'empêcher de réagir vivement.

Eliza pensait « _Je m'en doutais elle éprouve quelque chose envers lui ! Creusons un peu ! Cela risque d'être amusant à voir ! »_

\- « Je viens de le voir sortir du bureau avec Monsieur Wilson et ils avaient l'air très satisfaits ! »  
\- « Et alors ? »  
\- « Je pense qu'ils devaient parler du mariage entre sa fille Jane et lui ! »  
\- « Mais ça ne veut rien dire ! »  
\- « Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ce que tu peux être naïve ma pauvre fille ! Tout le monde sait que Monsieur Wilson veut marier sa fille avec l'Oncle William et que la Tante Elroy y est tout à fait favorable. Après tout, c'est un très bon partie, Jane Wilson fait partie d'une famille très riche et très respectable, pas comme les orphelines dans ton genre !»

Candy s'était décomposée, toutes ses questions et ses doutes étaient en train de refaire surface au galop. Elle se retrouva plongée dans le passé, toutes ces années d'amour contrarié et visiblement cela n'était pas terminé ! Elle se disait aussi « _Non je ne vais pas encore perdre l'homme que j'aime plus que tout, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne au nom du devoir, pour les convenances familiales ! Albert ne peut pas me faire ça ; pas après m'avoir déclaré son amour, ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas le croire ! … Mais ils ont encore dansé ce soir !... Et Monsieur Wilson avait l'air si satisfait !_ …»

Eliza vit son trouble et elle eut sa confirmation, Candy avait des sentiments plus que filiaux envers l'oncle William. Quelle honte ! Eliza s'éloigna mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore c'est que ces sentiments étaient partagés.

Il était bientôt minuit et il fallait se dépêcher pour souhaiter la nouvelle année. Candy s'était forcée à rejoindre ses amies pour ne pas éveiller leurs craintes mais elle pensait se retirer dès que les vœux pour la nouvelle année seraient prononcés. Elle ne souhaitait même pas voir Albert car son cœur était en miettes.

\- « Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un, Bonne année ! » Tous les convives crièrent avec joie.

Comme de tradition, Albert prononça un discours puis il alla à la recherche de Sarah et Raymond Leagan pour les convoquer à un rendez-vous en présence de leurs enfants dans son bureau demain à 11h30, aucun retard ne serait toléré. Il savait que sa tante croyait tous les mensonges perpétrés par leurs enfants et il était temps de réhabiliter sa chère et tendre aux yeux de Madame Elroy. Candy avait profité du discours pour se retirer. Annie et Archie étaient étonnés de la voir quitter si tôt la soirée. Annie devinait la véritable raison de son départ mais Candy la rassura en affichant un grand sourire, cela irait mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil, elles en reparleraient demain.

Albert était émotionnellement vidé lui aussi car il n'avait pas pu partager de danse avec celle qu'il aimait et il avait eu l'impression d'avoir négocié toute la soirée, au moins il avait mis tout en place pour mettre les points sur les « i » et il pouvait dorénavant consacrer le reste de la soirée à sa chère blonde aux yeux verts et enfin pouvoir l'inviter à danser. Il la cherchait du regard partout, sur la piste de danse puis près d'Annie et Archie mais personne, elle n'était plus là ! Il commençait à être inquiet et se dirigea vers Annie pour aller aux renseignements. Elle lui indiqua que Candy s'était effectivement retirée de la soirée. Il était étonné qu'elle ne lui ait même pas souhaité la bonne année et il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il décida d'aller la voir sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas mais sur le chemin il passa chercher une petite boite qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Il se dirigea vers l'aile où se situaient les chambres de la famille.

Il arriva à la porte de sa chambre et il entendit des sanglots. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant se demandant, inquiet, pourquoi elle était en pleurs. Il frappa à sa porte en disant d'une voix très douce :

\- « Candy, ouvre-moi ! » Il n'entendit aucune réponse mais les sanglots s'arrêtèrent. Il insista.  
\- « Candy, s'il te plait ouvre-moi ! »  
\- « Non ! Laisse-moi Albert ! »  
\- « Candy, je t'en supplie, je veux te parler ! Je vais entrer !» Prévient-il mais la porte était verrouillée.  
\- « Je n'ai pas envie, je suis fatiguée et je veux dormir ! »  
\- « Toi et moi nous savons que ça n'est pas la véritable raison alors ouvre-moi ou je reste ici toute la nuit. »

Albert sentait qu'il était vital de lui parler. Il attendit quelques instants puis enfin, il entendit la clé dans la serrure mais Candy n'avait pas ouvert la porte alors il le fit lui-même. Il entra et la vit encore habillée de sa robe de soirée, elle se précipitait vers la fenêtre lui tournant ainsi le dos. Il s'approcha et l'enlaça par derrière en posant son menton très tendrement sur le dessus de sa tête en lui disant.

\- « T'ai-je déjà dit que je te trouvais sublimissime ce soir ? »

Il essayait d'abord de dédramatiser la situation en adoptant un ton calme, doux et sur un sujet neutre, avant d'entamer une discussion plus sérieuse car il ne savait pas encore exactement ce qu'il se passait.

\- « Non car apparemment tu étais occupé avec une autre sublimissime jeune-femme ! »

Il commençait à comprendre, elle était jalouse alors il la prit par les épaules pour la faire pivoter et lui prit le menton pour le remonter afin d'établir un contact visuel, en disant : « Candy regarde-moi. » Son cœur fut transpercé de voir ses paupières gonflées ainsi que ses belles émeraudes remplies de larmes et de douleur. Il continua :

\- « Candy, tu sais bien que tu es la seule qui habite mon cœur et toutes mes pensées ! » Il se pencha alors et avec une voix remplie d'amour et de conviction, il lui susurra à son oreille droite. « Tu es mon âme sœur, tu es mon tout, tu es ma vie et toi seule me fait vibrer, je t'aime mon amour ! »

Candy sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. En un instant il avait réussi à effacer sa tristesse et elle retrouvait ce sentiment de plénitude en sa présence qui lui avait tant manqué depuis le début de la soirée. Il était le seul à avoir un tel effet calmant sur elle, il avait toujours su le faire. Elle se précipita dans ses bras, la tête enfoncée dans sa poitrine, les bras autour de son torse et se remit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il l'enlaça étroitement, lui caressa les cheveux et le dos pour la calmer en lui disant des mots doux pour la rassurer.

\- « Mais je t'ai vu avec Monsieur Wilson, Eliza m'a dit que vous étiez dans ton bureau pour parler de ton mariage avec sa fille ! »  
\- « Oui, c'est vrai mais c'était pour lui dire que je ne souhaitais pas l'épouser, justement. »

Candy releva la tête pour chercher son regard.

\- « C'est vrai ? »  
\- « Tout à fait vrai ! »  
\- « Et comment l'a-t-il pris ? »  
\- « Pas trop mal car il a apprécié ma franchise, de plus je lui ai proposé de faire de juteuses affaires. »  
\- « Oh ! Albert, je me sens si mal dans ce monde, je ne me sens pas à ma place, tu mérites une petite-amie digne de toi, appartenant au même… »  
\- « S'il te plait, arrête ça tout de suite! » Il l'a coupa net sur un ton péremptoire, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et il soupçonnait Eliza d'avoir eu de mauvaises paroles. Il reprit plus doucement mais fermement. « Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de cette société, malheureusement on ne choisit pas sa naissance mais c'est toi que je veux et aucune autre femme dans le monde. Ne serait-ce pas Eliza qui t'aurait encore dit de mauvaises choses par hasard ? » Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- « Il va falloir que je mette les choses au point avec les Leagan, j'en ai assez de leurs persécutions à ton égard ! Cela n'a que trop duré !» Il était agacé.  
\- « Non Albert ce n'est pas la peine ! »  
\- « Si, j'insiste, nous avons certaines choses à régler avec eux on verra ça demain à 14h dans mon bureau, viendras-tu ? »  
\- « Si tu insistes ! »  
\- « Oui, j'insiste mais pour l'instant je voudrais te souhaiter une très bonne année ma princesse ! Je voulais t'offrir ce cadeau pour la nouvelle année, te le donner dans son étui d'origine. » Il lui prit les mains et les porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un tendre baiser. Il avait repris sa douce voix habituelle.

Il glissa sa main droite dans sa poche et plaça dans la paume de sa main droite une boite carrée en argent sur laquelle était gravé le blason des Ardlay, elle l'a saisie se demandant ce que c'était. Il lui dit avec tendresse: « Ouvre-là ! » Elle s'exécuta, à l'intérieur, toute la boite était recouverte du tartan bleu et vert du clan, et là, posé bien au milieu, elle reconnut le badge, le badge de son Prince. » Elle releva les yeux en haussant les sourcils de surprise pour l'interroger du regard.

\- « Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ce badge ? Alors considère-le comme une promesse en attendant que l'on puisse officialiser notre situation. Je dois parler à ma tante demain pour mettre certaines choses au point avec elle, ensuite tu verras les choses iront mieux. Je te rappelle que je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur et de mon âme et que rien, tu m'entends, rien venant de mon côté ne nous séparera et certainement pas ma famille ou mon rang, je préférerais tout abandonner que de renoncer à toi et reprendre notre vie simple comme lorsque j'étais amnésique. C'est toi mon univers, Candy ! C'est le seul auquel je veux appartenir. Tu es et tu resteras toujours mon choix prioritaire sur tout le reste. Maintenant je ne veux pas t'imposer cette vie-là si tu ne te sens pas prête à l'affronter, tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur alors c'est à toi de choisir, Candy ! »

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Candy pour être rassurée. C'était la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'elle n'aurait jamais espéré. Elle sentait que cet homme était capable de tout pour elle. Il avait déjà risqué sa vie, maintenant il était prêt à renoncer à tout pour elle, elle serait toujours son choix devant tout, y compris le devoir. Elle n'aurait plus à craindre qu'un homme ne l'abandonne ou ne la laisse partir pour une autre cause, aussi juste soit-elle. Toutes ces années elle avait gardé en elle cette blessure devenue ensuite une profonde cicatrice dans son cœur. Cet homme valait la peine qu'elle se batte pour lui, qu'elle affronte ce monde qui lui était hostile et qui lui déplaisait. Oui, elle le ferait par amour pour lui. Ensemble, ils surmonteraient tous les obstacles.

\- « Alors je te choisis mon Prince, sans aucune hésitation, car tu es ma vie, tu es mon âme-soeur et tu m'as sauvée de toutes les façons qu'on puisse être sauvée ; tu as soigné mon cœur brisé et tu m'as donné à nouveau confiance en l'amour et en l'avenir. Moi aussi je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur Albert comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant et… bonne année, mon amour. »

Elle lui sourit et il ne put résister à déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres pour sceller le pacte implicite de leur promesse de mariage. Albert n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'acheter LA bague mais il le ferait à la première occasion.

\- « En fait je te cherchais aussi pour danser avec ma princesse, la soirée n'est pas terminée alors me ferais-tu l'honneur ? »  
\- « Là, ici, maintenant ? »  
\- « Ne sommes-nous pas mieux tous les deux seuls ? A moins que tu ne préfères danser avec Peter Jackson ? Dit-il d'un air taquin.  
\- « Oh mon amour, tu sais bien que je m'en moque mais si on te cherche ? »  
\- « Je peux m'absenter un peu et personne ne le saura puisque tout le monde est dans la salle de bal. »

Albert fit un large sourire découvrant ses magnifiques dents blanches en faisant une légère courbette devant Candy. On entendait à peine la musique dans cette partie du manoir mais suffisamment pour permettre à ces deux âmes-sœurs de tournoyer en rythme. Ils se sont enlacés intimement, Candy sentait le souffle chaud de son cavalier qui balayait le cou et la nuque comme une caresse sensuelle, lui envoyant des frissons partout. Elle était baignée dans sa senteur masculine qu'elle aimait tant, elle inhala profondément en fermant les yeux pour s'imprégner de ses effluves. Son cœur commença à s'emballer et sa respiration à s'accélérer.

Albert sentait ses formes douces et féminines pressées tout contre son torse ferme même à travers le tissu de leurs vêtements, la sensation était jubilatoire et il ne put s'empêcher de remonter lentement mais de façon appuyée et possessive la main qui était posée sur sa taille, elle fit son chemin vers le haut du dos, sur la partie que sa robe avait laissé dénudée. Le contact de la peau nue, si douce et chaude, était enchanteur. Son visage penché était juste au-dessus du creux formé par la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule, il voyait sa carotide palpiter à travers de sa peau diaphane comme un appel auquel il céda en déposant un léger baiser-plume. Il sentit la peau de Candy frissonner, elle laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir et de surprise mélangés. Elle recroquevilla ses mains sur le tissu de sa jaquette. Albert était enivré par sa senteur, par le velouté de sa peau et déposa un autre baiser un peu plus haut, et encore un autre, et encore plus haut. Ils s'arrêtèrent de tourner alors que Candy se mit à gémir en inclinant la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès à son cou et il s'ensuivit toute une chaine de baisers qui lui brûlaient la peau. Il finit par atteindre le lobe de son oreille qu'il commença à mordiller tendrement et à titiller avec la pointe de la langue. Candy ressentit toute une vague de chaleur l'envahir jusqu'aux tréfonds de son intimité. Elle ne pensait pas qu'une telle sorte de baiser pouvait être aussi agréable, aussi excitante. Elle se mit à haleter de plaisir, guidée par son instinct ses mains se faufilèrent langoureusement sous sa veste et commencèrent à explorer son dos et ses larges épaules. Il s'interrompit pour lui souffler dans l'oreille et lui susurrer de doux mots d'amour dont seuls les amoureux ont le secret. Enfin, il vint réclamer ses lèvres, qu'il suça sensuellement en commençant par celle du bas.

Ils se brossèrent ensuite leurs lèvres, les unes contre les autres avant d'approfondir le baiser, entamant un balai fiévreux dans l'intimité de leur bouche, calqué au rythme de la valse que l'on discernait au loin. Leurs gémissements se firent plus forts, leurs halètements plus rapides tandis que leurs mains commençaient à s'égarer. Les émotions de la soirée avaient en quelque sorte magnifié leurs élans. Albert sentait son désir pour elle devenir trop évident et trop exigeant alors, en douceur, il diminua progressivement l'intensité de leur étreinte.

Il voulait faire découvrir à sa bien-aimée, peu à peu, les plaisirs du monde charnel. Lui enseignant à chaque fois, un nouveau baiser, une nouvelle touche mais en total contrôle. Il voulait prendre son temps, l'éveiller petit à petit à la sensualité mais il était agréablement surpris de la réceptivité et de l'enthousiasme de Candy ainsi que de ses propres initiatives. Elle apprenait très vite et surtout, il était ravi de découvrir qu'elle était une femme sensuelle, il le ressentait dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Ils avaient encore le temps de se découvrir, de s'explorer, jusqu'au moment de la leçon ultime qu'il souhaitait garder pour le moment où ils seraient mari et femme mais il sentait que l'attente serait longue,… très longue car leur désir mutuel était évident. Ils étaient comme les deux pièces d'un puzzle qui cherchaient instinctivement à s'emboiter. Ils se languissaient de s'embrasser, de se toucher … Non seulement leurs âmes étaient en totale communion mais leurs corps l'étaient aussi et ils se mouraient d'envie de s'appartenir l'un à l'autre, corps et âme.

A suivre...

**Maintenant que va-t-il se passer? **

**Que vont se dire Albert, La grande Tante Elroy, les Leagan et Candy ? **

* * *

**Remerciements pour tous vos commentaires et votre fidélité. **

**bibi2403 : merci pour le petit mot d'encouragement. :D Cette histoire est une « Albertfic » mais j'y parle aussi de Terry !**

**Merci également à tous les lecteurs d'avoir pris le temps de la lecture de mon histoire même s'ils restent silencieux!**

* * *

**Notes: **

**(1)** **Daddy long legs** est un roman épistolaire écrit par la romancière américaine **Jean Webster** et publié aux États-Unis en 1912. En France, le roman a paru pour la première fois en 1918 sous le titre de _Papa Faucheux_. Le titre sera changé en 1981 en Papa-Longues-Jambes.  
Attention spoiler : le roman relate la vie d'une jeune orpheline nommée Jerusha « Judy » Abbott qui écrit des lettres à son bienfaiteur, un homme riche qu'elle n'a jamais vu. À la fin du roman, l'identité de son bienfaiteur est révélée : Judy l'avait déjà rencontré à maintes reprises et en est tombée amoureuse, mais sans jamais savoir qu'il s'agissait de son bienfaiteur.  
On dit que Mizuki se serait inspirée de ce roman pour écrire l'histoire de Candy.  
Source :  wiki/Papa-Longues-Jambes  
**(2)** **Jeanne Paquin**, née Jeanne Beckers (1869-1936) est une grande couturière française. Elle est l'une des premières à avoir acquis une renommée internationale, à la fin du XIXe siècle.  
**(3)** **Paul Poiret**, (1879 - 1944), de son vrai nom Paul-Henri Poiret est un grand couturier français, connu pour ses audaces. Il est considéré comme un précurseur du style Art déco


	16. Chapter 13: mises au point

**Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**  
**L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**  
**ooo**

**Chapitre 13: mises au point !**

**Mercredi 1er janvier 1919**

A 11h30 comme prévu les Leagan arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau où Albert les attendait déjà, décidé à entrer dans le vif du sujet, ce n'était pas son genre à tourner autour du pot. De plus, il avait appris, lorsqu'il traitait ses affaires, qu'une entrée directe pouvait déstabiliser l'adversaire.

\- « Bonjour Oncle William ! » Dirent-ils en cœur.  
\- « Bonjour Sarah, bonjour Raymond, Eliza, Neil, veuillez vous installer, s'il vous plait ! »

Il leur indiqua des sièges qui étaient devant le bureau puis il continua. « Si je vous ai convoqués ce matin, c'est pour restaurer l'honneur d'une personne que vous avez bafouée pendant des années. »

\- « Je vous demande pardon ? » Dit Sarah choquée.  
\- « Oui parfaitement, je parle de Candy ! »  
\- « Quoi, cette fille de rien ! » Ne put s'empêcher de s'indigner Eliza.  
\- « Eliza, calme-toi ! »

Son père la gronda car il avait conscience que Candy était la protégée du Grand Oncle William et qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à le contrarier. Surtout qu'il était leur principal investisseur dans le grand hôtel de luxe qui devait ouvrir à Miami au printemps prochain.

\- « Mais père… »  
\- « Ecoute ton père, Eliza ! » Renchérit Sarah comprenant la pensée de son époux. Elle finit par obéir en rageant à l'intérieur d'elle-même.  
\- « Nous vous écoutons William !» Dit Raymond.  
\- « Je voudrais que vous déclariez à ma tante que Candy est innocente des crimes de vol et d'agression sur Neal et que vous lui présentiez des excuses ! »  
\- « Mais William on ne peut pas faire ça car c'est la stricte vérité ! J'ai vu moi-même dans ses affaires les bijoux qu'elle nous avait volés et mon pauvre Neal a été sauvagement assommé par… »  
\- « Assez ! »

Albert complétement furieux venait de frapper du poing sur le bureau faisant sursauter ses interlocuteurs surpris de sa vive réaction ! Sarah était bouche bée n'osant pas continuer. Albert reprit sans attendre.

\- « Ce sont des mensonges ! Et je suis bien placé pour le savoir car c'est moi qui ai assommé Neal qui voulait empoisonner Cléopâtre, votre jument ! »  
\- « Vous n'avez pas osé faire ça ! Frapper un enfant ! » Dit Sarah outrée.  
\- « Un adolescent qui savait très bien ce qu'il faisait ! Ensuite, il a essayé d'embrasser Candy plusieurs fois et même de la violenter après l'avoir attirée dans un guet-apens ! Et qu'on ne me dise pas le contraire ! Ma tolérance a des limites! »

Albert parlait avec une voix forte et presque menaçante qui ne tolérerait aucun mensonge supplémentaire. En disant cela il regardait Neal, qui baissa aussitôt la tête car il savait que c'était la stricte vérité. Albert lui demanda :

\- « Alors Neal vas-tu enfin dire la vérité ? Et te comporter en homme ! »  
\- « Je… je … euh !... » Bégayait Neal.  
\- « Alors ?... J'attends ! »  
\- « Euh !... Oui c'est… c'est vrai,… tout est vrai ! » Avoua Neal d'une voix à peine audible et la tête baissée.  
\- « Noooon ! Tu n'as pas osé te comporter ainsi mon fils ! » Déclara Raymond d'un ton désabusé. Même Sarah était bouche bée.  
\- « Je l'aimais et … je… voulais juste… juste… m'amuser un peu… »  
\- « Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, drôle de façon de montrer son amour ! Quand je pense que Candy a aussi failli être envoyée au Mexique à cause de vous, pour moi c'est plutôt de la pure méchanceté et ton attitude, Neal, est indigne de celle d'un gentleman, indigne de celle d'un membre de la famille ! » S'indigna Albert « Et bien maintenant il est temps de réparer ! Toi et Eliza, vous allez avouer vos mensonges à tante Elroy qui vous a cru pendant des années et ensuite vous allez présenter vos excuses à Candy pour toutes les calomnies et les brimades que vous lui avez fait subir et je ne tolérerai aucun refus car les membres de notre famille doivent être dignes du clan des Ardlay pour pouvoir continuer aussi à bénéficier de ses avantages! »

La menace était claire, le Grand Oncle William sous-entendait qu'il retirerait son soutien financier, voire pire à les bannir de la famille. Tous les quatre avaient parfaitement compris la gravité de la situation.

\- « Très bien William, qu'il en soit ainsi ! » Répondit tristement Raymond Leagan.  
\- « Parfait, dans ce cas je vous attends ici à 14h ! »

La famille Leagan se retira. Ils étaient complétement déconfits et en colère mais il ne pouvait rien faire. William avait tout pouvoir sur la famille.  
Après le déjeuner Albert retrouva sa tante dans le bureau, malencontreusement il ferma mal la porte qui resta très légèrement entrouverte mais suffisamment pour laisser filtrer les voix à l'extérieur. Neal qui passait par là pour rejoindre ses parents et sa sœur afin d'arriver ensemble au rendez-vous donné par le Grand Oncle William entendit une partie de leur conversation.

\- « Ma tante il faut que je m'entretienne avec vous d'un sujet très important ! »  
\- « Et cela ne pouvait pas attendre demain, William ? »  
\- « Non car à l'avenir je voudrais que vous arrêtiez de me pousser dans les bras de Jane Wilson. Je ne veux pas l'épouser ! »  
\- « Mais c'est pourtant un très beau partie ! Enfin soit William, si elle ne vous plait pas il y a d'autres poissons dans l'océan. »  
\- « Je ne souhaite pas non plus d'autres jeunes-femmes que vous voudriez me présenter. »  
\- « William ! Ne me dites pas que vous souhaitez rester célibataire ! »  
\- « Non ma tante, pas du tout mais j'ai déjà trouvé ma future femme ! »  
\- « Comment donc ?! Et qui est-ce ? »  
\- « Je ne vous ai pas encore raconté comment j'ai retrouvé mon badge, il est temps maintenant. C'est Candy qui l'a trouvé alors qu'elle n'avait que six ans lors de notre toute première rencontre. »  
\- « Ah bon vous vous êtes connus il y a si longtemps, et alors ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me parlez de cela maintenant ! Quel rapport ? »  
\- « Cela devait être un signe du destin ! »  
\- « Comment ça William, que voulez-vous dire ? »  
\- « J'ai rendu mon badge à Candy ! »  
\- « QUOIIIIIII !? A cette orpheline mais vous avez perdu l'esprit mon neveu ! »  
\- « Absolument pas, bien au contraire, c'est la décision la plus sensée que j'ai prise dans toute ma vie. Candy est la femme que j'aime et qui m'aime et je ne veux pas d'autre épouse qu'elle ! Ce sera elle ou personne !»  
\- « Mais enfin, William, c'est votre fille adoptive, une voleuse, une ancienne fille d'écurie qui a agressé Neil et qui sort d'on se sait quelle famille ! Et en plus c'est elle qui a provoqué la mort d'Anthony ! » La tante fulminait.  
\- « Ah non ma tante, je ne peux pas vous laissez dire cela, s'il y a quelqu'un de responsable pour la mort d'Anthony c'est moi en ordonnant cette chasse à courre pour respecter les traditions familiales. Ensuite, je compte révoquer l'adoption de Candy, je ne serai donc plus son tuteur et de toute façon elle sera majeure en mai! Enfin, les accusations de vol et d'agression sont de pures calomnies !»

Albert parlait avec véhémence, il faisait les quatre cents pas en long et en large de son bureau en se passant la main droite dans ses cheveux, il était vraiment furieux. Il ne supportait plus les injustices qui continuaient d'être faites envers sa bien-aimée.

\- « Ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit les Leagan en tout cas ! »  
\- « Eh bien croyez-moi ce sont des mensonges ! Et je vais vous le prouver tout à l'heure quand ils seront-là !»  
\- « William ! Et quand bien même, vous imaginez le scandale ! »  
\- « Vous savez très bien que je m'en moque et que s'il le faut je renoncerai à tout pour elle ! »  
\- « Mon Dieu, William, que dites-vous là ! Déjà, je n'avais pas compris la construction de cette clinique pour nécessiteux et le rachat du terrain de l'orphelinat ainsi que sa reconstruction ! Et maintenant vous voulez l'épouser ? Elle vous a ensorcelé ma parole ! J'ai l'impression de revivre le même cauchemar qu'avec Rosemary mais en pire! »  
\- « Alors vous savez que j'en serai parfaitement capable et sans l'ombre d'une hésitation ! »  
\- « C'est du chantage ! »  
\- « Non, c'est une information ! Et vous avez oublié que si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à elle, grâce à son dévouement sans faille alors que j'avais été rejeté de tous. Je serais probablement mort sans elle ! Elle a tout risqué pour moi, sa réputation, elle a même perdu son travail grâce aux manigances des Leagan d'ailleurs ! Et tout ce qu'elle a reçu de votre part, ce n'est du mépris ! Vous n'avez jamais cherché à voir dans son cœur par vous-même, vous l'avez toujours rejetée ! Vous vous êtes toujours laissée influencer par les Leagan ! Vous me décevez ma tante, vous qui avez toujours été si perspicace, vous vous êtes laissée manipulée par Sarah et ses enfants trop gâtés. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi Anthony, Alistair et Archibald l'appréciaient autant ? Mettez-vous en doute leur jugement à tous les trois, en plus du mien ? »

Albert parlait avec conviction et assurance ce qui avait semé le doute chez la vieille dame qui devint brusquement silencieuse, ses fondements commençaient à vaciller car elle était bien obligée de reconnaitre qu'il y avait des vérités dans tout ce que venait de dire son neveu mais quand même elle demandait à entendre ce qu'auraient à dire sa belle-fille et sa famille à ce sujet.

\- « Je voudrais continuer à en parler plus calmement avec vous après notre entrevue avec les Leagan si vous le voulez bien.»  
\- « Oui en effet, je pense que j'en ai assez entendu pour le moment ! »  
\- « Très bien alors attendez-moi ici je reviens tout de suite. »

La vieille dame était quand même extrêmement contrariée car cela ne faisait que confirmer les soupçons qu'elle avait déjà eus en juin. Albert était follement amoureux de Candy. Il avait tourné court à la discussion provisoirement car il voulait aller chercher Candy pour s'assurer qu'elle viendrait.

Neal était sous le choc, son oncle voulait épouser Candy. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il avait annulé ses fiançailles, il voulait la garder pour lui ! Il était en rage car il avait toujours des vues sur Candy ; hier soir il avait été subjugué par sa beauté encore plus accentuée qu'au printemps dernier, même s'il n'avait pas osé l'approcher. Son obsession pour Candy s'est réveillée quand il l'a revue et il jura de se venger, tôt ou tard. Il partit avant qu'Albert ne sorte du bureau.

Quand Albert revint avec Candy, les Leagans étaient arrivés entre-temps. Les salutations furent polies mais froides. Ils s'installèrent presque tous sur des sièges placés devant le bureau. Albert désigna à Candy un siège juste à côté de lui. Il prit la parole :

\- « Eh bien mes cousins ; ma tante, Candy et moi vous écoutons ! »

Les leagan se regardèrent, ils avaient décidé que ce serait Sarah qui parlerait.

\- « Nous voudrions réparer les injustices qui ont été faites envers Mademoiselle Candice. Eliza et Neal agissant comme des enfants, n'ont pas mesuré la portée de leurs actes mais ils reconnaissent avoir menti en accusant votre protégée, Oncle William, de vol et d'agression. »  
\- « Et ? » Répondit Albert attendant les excuses.  
\- « Et nous lui présentons nos excuses pour le tort que nous lui avons causé. » Compléta Raymond qui voyait que sa femme avait du mal à le faire.  
\- « Eliza, Neal, qu'avez-vous à dire ? »  
\- « Je te demande pardon Candice pour avoir caché les bijoux dans tes affaires et avoir dit que c'était toi qui m'avait assommé. »  
\- « N'as-tu pas oublié quelque chose ? »  
\- « Ainsi que … d'avoir essayé de… t'embrasser de force. Je le regrette.» dit Neal la tête baissée.  
\- « Eliza ? »  
\- « Excuse-moi Candy !» dit simplement Eliza en grinçant des dents, les yeux furibonds. Elle ne put se résoudre à l'appeler Candice comme le lui avait demandé son père pendant qu'ils avaient préparé cette entrevue.

Pendant tout ce temps, Candy était restée bouche bée, elle était abasourdie d'entendre que son honneur avait enfin été lavé de tout soupçon et devant la Grande Tante Elroy qui avait été l'autre seule témoin de ces accusations, il y a maintenant plus de sept ans. Ainsi toutes les personnes présentes à ce moment-là savaient maintenant qu'Eliza et Neal avaient menti. Neal s'était même excusé de s'être comporté comme un goujat avec elle ! Et cela grâce à Albert. Elle se sentait le cœur allégé d'un poids qui l'avait poursuivie toutes ces années.

La Grande Tante Elroy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tout ce temps elle avait cru que Candy était une sale voleuse agressive. Tout ce temps elle avait cru aux mensonges des enfants de Sarah ! Ce pourrait-il que William ait raison sur son compte et que Candy était donc innocente de tous ces crimes ! Comment avait-elle pu se laisser berner ainsi et méjuger Candy. Elle finit par dire :

\- « Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de mentir ainsi ? Et toi Neal de te comporter comme un scélérat ?»  
\- « Je… je… ne sais pas grand-mère ! » dit Neal tout penaud.  
\- « Mon dieu ! » Ajouta-t-elle simplement avec un grand soupir et en se mettant une main sur le front et l'autre sur sa poitrine.  
\- « Très bien, je vous remercie, maintenant vous pouvez vous retirez. Ma tante, puis-je vous dire deux mots ? » Prononça Albert.

Tout le monde se leva, les Leagan qui se sentaient humiliés sortirent les premiers car ils étaient pressés de partir. Candy se leva pour quitter les lieux et laisser Albert avec sa tante lorsqu'elle entendit celle-ci dire :

\- « Candice,… attendez ! »  
\- « Oui, Grand Tante ? » Candy était encore sous le choc et n'avait pas pu émettre un seul son jusqu'alors.  
\- « Je voulais… vous… remercier. »  
\- « Mais pourquoi ? »  
\- « Pour avoir pris soin de William lorsqu'il était amnésique. »

Cela signifiait énormément de la part de la vieille dame si fière. Candy reçut un deuxième choc en dix minutes. Elle était complétement désarçonnée par ces paroles. La grande Tante qui la remerciait. Tout bonnement incroyable ! Elle finit par dire :

\- « Mais je n'ai fait que mon devoir ! »  
\- « Plus que cela quand-même Candy, je te dois la vie ! »

Albert était ravi du tournant que prenaient les événements, sa tante s'était radoucie envers sa petite-amie. Il se permit même de lui prendre la main en sa présence. Candy se mit à rougir. Albert lui dit :

\- « Maintenant tu peux nous laisser, Candy. Vas dans le solarium, je t'y rejoindrai dès que possible. »  
\- « Très bien. Et merci tante Elroy ! »

La tante acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. Candy se retira, elle était toujours sous le choc, quel début d'année ! Albert voulait en finir de sa discussion amorcée ce matin et voulait conclure avec son ainée.

\- « Alors ma tante, êtes-vous convaincue de l'innocence de Candy maintenant ? »  
\- « Eh bien William, je dois bien admettre la vérité ! Comment ont-ils pu mentir et se comporter ainsi toutes ces années ? N'ont-ils pas reçu toute la bonne éducation due à notre rang ? »  
\- « Voyez-vous ma tante, les qualités du cœur ne sont pas simplement une question de naissance ou de classe sociale ! Je pense que Sarah et Raymond ont trop écouté et gâté leurs enfants qui sont devenus des monstres d'égoïsme et de jalousie ! »  
\- « Très bien William mais de là à épouser Candice ! Ce serait un tel scandale pour la famille ! Il y a déjà eu des ragots parce que vous avez vécu ensemble pendant plus de deux ans, alors je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'ils vont dire maintenant. Votre projet de mariage va donner crédit à tout ce qui a pu être dit à ce moment-là, tout va refaire surface ! »  
\- « Eh bien en quelque sorte, en épousant la femme avec laquelle j'ai vécu, je règle le problème ! Et puis, ma tante, mon bonheur n'est-il pas plus important à vos yeux que les ragots qui seront propagés par des riches désœuvrés et qui seront vite oubliés dès qu'ils auront trouvé un nouveau sujet à potin ?»

La tante Elroy devait bien reconnaitre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu son neveu aussi heureux que lorsqu'il était en présence de Candice. Or elle aimait William comme son propre fils, même si elle n'avait pas toujours su le lui montrer car elle se devait avant tout de le protéger en tant que seul héritier de la famille. Elle était face à un dilemme. Elle se disait aussi qu'il avait droit au bonheur après tous les malheurs qu'il avait dû traverser dès sa naissance, en perdant sa mère puis son père, sa sœur, Anthony et Alistair ! Sa détermination à empêcher ce mariage s'estompait peu à peu face à la propre volonté inflexible et à la force de caractère de son neveu. Quelque part au fond d'elle-même, elle en était même fière. Elle finit par céder.

\- « Très bien William puisque c'est votre volonté, vous avez ma bénédiction ! »

Albert jubila en entendant ses paroles et ne put se restreindre à faire une accolade à sa tante qu'il considérait comme sa mère après tout.

\- « Je vous remercie du fond du cœur ma tante ! »  
\- « Quand comptez-vous l'épouser ? »  
\- « Il faut d'abord que je lui fasse ma demande en bonne et due forme ! »  
\- « Parce que vous ne lui avez pas encore fait votre demande ? » Dit-elle d'un ton exaspérée.  
\- « Non, pas directement, je lui ai offert mon badge hier comme une promesse. »  
\- « Alors exposez-moi vos projets. »  
\- « Je souhaiterais annoncer notre engagement dès qu'elle aura vingt et un ans, le 7 mai et l'épouser deux semaines après.»  
\- « Si tôt ? Mais il faudra au moins un an pour préparer un mariage digne du chef de la famille Ardlay! »  
\- « Je ne souhaite pas un mariage fastueux mais plutôt intime et je pense que Candy aussi et n'êtes-vous pas pressée d'avoir des petits neveux ? » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
\- « Ah ! William vous m'exaspérez ! Je suis fatiguée de toutes ces discussions, je pense que nous pourrons parler des détails plus tard. »  
\- « Entièrement d'accord et encore merci de votre bénédiction mais pour l'instant s'il vous plait ma tante, ne dites pas un mot tant que je n'aurais pas fait ma demande à Candy ! »  
\- « Qu'il en soit ainsi William ! »

Albert rejoignit Candy qui admirait le portrait de Rosemary. Il l'enlaça par derrière en déposant un baiser sur sa joue droite. Candy saisit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- « Comment vas-tu ma princesse ? »  
\- « Oh Albert, je ne sais pas comment te remercier, tu as restauré mon honneur et démontré mon innocence devant la Grande Tante Elroy. Tu sais, cela signifie énormément pour moi. »  
\- « Je n'ai fait que réparer certaines injustices qui t'ont été faites. »  
\- « Je n'en reviens pas, elle m'a même remerciée ! »  
\- « Je pense que maintenant elle a un autre regard sur toi, elle a été influencée pendant tellement d'années par les Leagan et maintenant qu'ils ont avoué tous leurs mensonges, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. »

Elle se retourna pour se noyer dans son regard. Il prit son visage entre ses mains tendrement.

\- « J'ai passé une semaine tellement merveilleuse avec toi, mon amour ! »  
\- « La même chose pour moi mais il va falloir que je reparte demain pour Philadelphie. »  
\- « Oui je sais bien et pour combien de temps ? »  
\- « Deux ou trois semaines. »  
\- « Tu vas tellement me manquer ! »

Albert déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres puis Candy se réfugia tout contre lui, la tête sur la poitrine d'Albert, elle le serra très fort pour ne faire qu'un avec lui. Etre entre ses bras, était l'endroit où elle préférait être, au plus grand plaisir de celui-ci.

\- « Mais nous avons encore quelques heures devant nous. As-tu déjà vu un film Candy ? »  
\- « Un film, tu veux dire comme au cinématographe, et bien non jamais. »  
\- « Veux-tu en voir un ? »  
\- « Oh oui, ce serait formidable ! »  
\- « Il y a une séance aujourd'hui à 18h au cinéma Pershing Theater **(1)**, on pourrait y aller avec Annie, Archie et Georges. Le film s'appelle Une vie de chien **(2)** avec Charlie Chaplin. » Je sais que Georges meure d'envie d'en voir un depuis longtemps mais nous n'avons jamais pris le temps de le faire.  
\- « Excellente idée, je suis sûre que ça leur plaira ! »  
Ils étaient tous ravis de pouvoir partager un bon moment ensemble et voir un film comique. Candy était émerveillée mais à la sortie elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de taquiner Albert.  
\- « Charlot me rappelle quelqu'un qui se comportait comme un vagabond errant avec une moufette comme animal de compagnie ! »  
\- « Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Sauf que Poupée n'a jamais chipé des saucisses pour moi! » Répondit Albert.

Les quatre jeunes-gens éclatèrent de rire, même Georges habituellement très réservé ne put retenir un sourire. Ces deux-là avaient manifestement une réelle complicité. Ils en profitèrent tous ensemble pour aller diner au restaurent évitant ainsi de partager le repas familial au manoir en compagnie des Leagan ainsi que celle d'un chaperon. Ce fût une merveilleuse soirée.

Le lendemain, Albert et Georges avaient raccompagné Candy à l'orphelinat, ensuite les deux hommes repartirent directement de Lakewood pour Philadelphie. Les séparations furent difficiles après une semaine entière passée ensemble et tous les bouleversements dans leur vie, Candy et Albert avaient le cœur lourd mais chacun d'eux était heureux de savoir que maintenant un être cher les attendait.

Pendant ce temps-là, Neal mit au courant sa famille, des projets de mariage entre l'oncle William et Candy. Non seulement ils se sentaient humiliés et choqués mais en plus ils devraient faire face au scandale qu'impliquerait une telle union. Ce qui, à leur avis, rendrait plus difficile de trouver un bon parti à épouser pour Eliza et Neal. Quelle famille décente voudrait s'unir à une famille dont le chef se comportait de la sorte, en épousant sa fille adoptive aux origines douteuses ! Pour eux c'était inacceptable, surtout pour Neal et Eliza vindicatifs, qui envisageaient de faire quelque chose pour empêcher cela, il restait à savoir comment ?...

A suivre...

**Sacrées mises au point! L'honneur de Candy a été rétabli et la Grande Tante Elroy a enfin ouvert les yeux, grâce à la pugnacité d'Albert qui n'est pas homme à se laisser manipuler ou influencer ! Elle ne s'opposera pas au mariage entre nos deux amoureux mais que vont faire Eliza et Neal ?...**

* * *

**Remerciements pour tous vos commentaires et votre fidélité en particulier ilovexmas: **

**Pour Albert conduire une voiture, tu m'as fait rire mais rappelle-toi d'Alistair car en fait dans l'histoire finale, Albert rencontre Candy au même âge qu'Alistair et puis à l'époque… lol ! Quant à l'attitude de la tante Elroy, tu vois dans ce chapitre qu'elle commence à se rendre compte de qui est vraiment Candy. Merci pour tous tes compliments ! :D**

**Merci également à tous les lecteurs d'avoir pris le temps de la lecture de mon histoire même s'ils restent silencieux mais je serais tellement contente de vous entendre ne serait-ce qu'une fois un jour ! ;)**

**Et si vous trouvez des erreurs de typographie, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !**

* * *

**Notes: **

**(1)** Pershing Theater aujourd'hui nommé Davis Theater est un cinéma construit en 1918 à Chicago.  
**(2)** Une vie de chien titre original : A dog's life de et avec Charlie Chaplin est un film comique sorti le 14 avril 1918 qui raconte les aventures de Charlot, un vagabond, qui adopte un chien errant qui vole des saucisses pour son maitre.


	17. Chapter 14: une bien triste nouvelle

**Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**  
**L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**  
**ooo**

**Chapitre 14 : une bien triste nouvelle !**

**La maison de Pony, mercredi 15 janvier 1919**

Candy venait de se réveiller, elle avait encore rêvé d'Albert. Elle repensait à ses baisers passionnés, comme elle avait aimé ça ! Cependant, elle avait honte aussi à en rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, rien qu'à y songer mais aussi parce qu'elle en aurait voulu d'avantage. Albert avait commencé à l'éveiller à ce monde de sensualité qui lui était inconnu jusqu'alors mais c'était une femme de bientôt vingt et un ans, avec des désirs et des besoins naturels de femme adulte. Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son esprit de s'égarer vers des pensées interdites ; à l'époque, il était plutôt scandaleux d'avoir de telles rêveries mais c'était si agréable, elle sentait une vague de chaleur l'envahir toute entière, sa respiration et son pouls s'accéléraient alors qu'elle se repassait toute la scène des baisers dans le cou, des mordillages de ses lobes d'oreilles… Elle soupirait, elle se languissait.  
_« Oh Albert, tu me manques tellement ! Je voudrais tellement te revoir, te parler … sentir tes baisers, … tes caresses… pouvoir te … toucher… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ! Tu devrais avoir honte Candy ! »_ Se disait-elle à elle-même. Puis, pour chasser tous ces songes gênants, elle se leva pour aller prendre une douche froide.

Un peu plus tard, dans la cuisine, Mademoiselle Pony et sœur Maria étaient en grande discussion

\- Sœur Maria, vous avez lu le journal ce matin ? »  
\- Non pas encore, pourquoi avez-vous l'air si préoccupée ?  
\- Tenez, lisez par vous-même !

Mademoiselle Pony tendit le journal à la rubrique nécrologique :

_**Aujourd'hui le monde du théâtre est en deuil !**_  
_**Madame Marlowe et Monsieur Terrence Graham ont le regret de vous annoncer la terrible nouvelle du décès de Suzanna Marlowe survenue le 13 janvier 1919. (1)**_  
_**On se souvient que Mademoiselle Marlowe était la fiancée du King de Broadway et avait sacrifié sa jambe et sa carrière d'actrice très prometteuse pour sauver le jeune acteur d'une mort certaine !**_  
_**Nous lui adressons ainsi qu'à sa Madame Marlowe toutes nos sincères condoléances !**_

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Paix à son âme ! … Pauvre jeune femme ! … Mais je comprends votre inquiétude Mademoiselle Pony !  
\- Cela risque de raviver certaines blessures ! Comment Candy va-t-elle prendre la nouvelle ?  
\- Elle nous a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de sérieux entre Monsieur Ardlay et elle. On voit bien qu'elle est très amoureuse, je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi heureuse depuis bien longtemps et j'espère que cette nouvelle ne va pas remettre tout en cause !  
\- Oui et que va faire Monsieur Grandchester ? A-t-il toujours des sentiments pour Candy ?  
Les deux mères d'accueil de Candy étaient légitimement préoccupées par cette bien triste nouvelle car cela risquait de remettre en cause pas mal de choses. Candy leur avait effectivement parlé de l'évolution récente de sa relation avec Albert mais avec cet événement pour le moins inattendu, qu'allait-elle décider ?  
\- Il va falloir lui en parler !  
\- Oui, je suis d'accord avec vous et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Ajouta Mademoiselle Pony.

Candy arrivait justement, après sa toilette elle venait de s'occuper d'un petit bobo d'un des enfants.

\- Candy, tu n'as pas lu le journal aujourd'hui ?  
\- Non, pourquoi ?

Sœur Maria lui tendit le journal qu'elle tenait encore. Candy vint s'asseoir près d'elles en fronçant les sourcils et prit le quotidien, elle était perplexe, en considérant le ton sérieux de ses deux ainées, elle sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave. Elle lut l'article, ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle dit :

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Pauvre Suzanna… et Terryyy !

Elle laissa tomber le journal sur la table. Son cœur se mit à palpiter et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et commencèrent à déferler sur ses joues. Elle était sous le choc et ne put prononcer un seul mot de plus ! Une boule dans la gorge l'en empêchait. Elle se leva et partit en courant dans sa chambre. Les deux demoiselles se regardèrent bouleversées et inquiètes mais décidèrent de la laisser seule pour le moment.  
Candy était submergée par une foule de sentiments dont une profonde tristesse, de la compassion, ainsi que beaucoup de questions. Elle pensait : « _Toutes ces souffrances et ces sacrifices pour en arriver là ! Mon Dieu comme c'est injuste ! Pauvre Suzanna, mourir si jeune ! Et toi Terry ? Comment vas-tu gérer cela ? Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Je ne t'ai pas parlé depuis quatre ans, quels sont tes sentiments vis-à-vis de Suzanna ? As-tu fini par l'aimer ? Dans ce cas tu dois être si bouleversé !_ »

**Retour En Arrière**

**Hôpital Saint Jacob, New-York, 12 janvier 1919**

\- Monsieur Graham, vous ne pouvez pas entrer, vous risquez d'être contaminé!  
\- Laissez-moi passer !  
\- Au moins mettez ce masque.  
\- Très bien mais je dois la voir !

Terry avait été averti après sa représentation d'Hamlet que l'état de Suzanna s'était brusquement aggravé. Elle avait contracté la grippe espagnole **(2)** il y a plusieurs jours, ce qui avait conduit à des complications respiratoires. Il est arrivé en trombe à l'hôpital et après s'être entretenu avec le médecin qui ne lui avait guère laissé d'espoir quant à l'issue de sa maladie, il avait décidé de voir Suzanna, probablement pour la dernière fois. Madame Marlowe était déjà au chevet de sa fille. Il vit la jeune femme, son teint était si pale, ses orbites étaient creusées et cernées, la sueur perlait sur son visage brulant de fièvre. Elle avait les yeux clos. Terry était désolé et se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu aimer celle qui s'était sacrifiée dans sa chair pour lui sauver la vie mais son cœur avait toujours appartenu à une autre et inconsciemment, il en avait voulu à Suzanna d'avoir été obligé de choisir le devoir plutôt que l'amour. Dans certains moments où il avait été au plus bas, il avait même souhaité ne pas avoir été sauvé de la chute de ce maudit projecteur alors qu'il aurait dû être heureux d'avoir eu la vie sauve et sans aucune blessure, autre que celle de son cœur. Chaque jour qu'il la voyait, elle lui rappelait son terrible choix. Mais en cet instant, en la voyant ainsi sur son lit de mort, il avait de la compassion pour elle car il n'avait pas pu répondre à son amour et il n'avait même jamais pu l'embrasser sur les lèvres comme elle le désirait tant. Chaque jour, il reportait ce moment d'intimité en attendant d'être marié avec elle. Il avait toujours ressenti une certaine tendresse mais plus comme envers une amie ou une sœur. Maintenant, Suzanna allait s'éteindre et elle ne connaitrait jamais les joies de l'amour.

Il s'approcha d'elle et il s'assit sur une chaise placée à côté de son lit, de l'autre côté où se trouvait sa mère, Madame Marlowe qui était complétement livide. Il la salua mais elle ne répondit pas, elle était absente, perdue dans ses sombres pensées, complétement désespérée.

\- Pourrais-je parler un instant seul avec votre fille, s'il vous plait Madame Marlowe ?  
\- Pardon ? Elle sortit de sa torpeur.  
\- Pourrais-je parler un instant seul avec votre fille ? Répéta-t-il avec douceur.  
\- Euh… oui, d'accord mais juste quelques minutes, elle est très faible vous savez mais elle vous a réclamé toute la soirée ! Elle se leva et quitta la pièce.  
\- Suzanna ? … Il lui prit la main, à son contact elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, un voile avait déjà terni l'éclat de ses belles prunelles bleues comme si la vie avait déjà commencé à quitter son organisme.  
\- Terry ?...C'est toi ?  
\- Oui c'est moi, je suis venu dès que j'ai su…  
\- Merci Terry, … je suis si contente … de te voir ! Sa voix était à peine audible, elle avait à peine la force de parler.  
\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su t'aimer comme tu l'aurais mérité mais…  
\- Ne dis rien … Terry… je sais… C'est moi qui… te demande pardon… d'avoir été si… égoïste… en te demandant de … renoncer à elle … à Candy… Pardon d'avoir volé ses lettres… il y a quelques années… mais tu comprends je…  
\- Je sais Suzanna… je te pardonne. Ne te fatigue pas inutilement ! Il lui caressait le dos de la main gentiment en gage de son pardon.  
\- Maintenant… tu dois être heureux… tu dois la retrouver… promets-le moi… peut-être qu'il n'est pas encore… trop tard… pour vous deux!  
\- Oh ! Suzanna, je ne sais pas…

Suzanna venait de perdre connaissance et ce sont les dernières paroles qu'ils échangèrent, le lendemain matin, elle avait rendu son dernier souffle, emportée par la plus terrible épidémie de grippe qu'a connu le XXème siècle.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Candy resta ainsi prostrée plus de deux heures et elle voulait une seule chose à cet instant présent, avoir Albert à ses côtés. Elle voulait le voir plus que jamais pour partager sa douleur avec lui. Elle pensait aussi que s'il avait lu le journal, il devait s'inquiéter de ses sentiments à elle. Sa question lui revint à l'esprit et résonna encore à ses oreilles « si Terry était libre aujourd'hui… qui choisirais-tu ? » Elle était sûre qu'il serait inquiet à la lecture de la nouvelle. Mais pour Candy il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une hésitation, même maintenant que Terry était libre. Si elle était si bouleversée, c'était pour Suzanna, pour Terry et aussi pour avoir revécu toutes ces souffrances passées. Son grand amour était, est, et resterait Albert, son Prince de la colline ! Elle voulait le voir, le rassurer et partager cela avec lui. Il serait de retour dans trois jours, alors comment lui faire comprendre ses sentiments profonds au-delà des paroles ? C'est alors qu'elle repensa à son journal intime, celui qu'elle avait confié à l'Oncle William à l'époque. Elle avait voulu le lui rendre ne sachant pas alors à quel moment le faire ou comment il interpréterait son geste puis elle l'avait complétement oublié ces derniers temps. Maintenant, elle pensait que c'était tout indiqué. Elle le lui offrirait à leur prochaine rencontre comme preuve de son amour pour lui et que Terry resterait son passé, bien qu'il soit libre !  
Forte de cette décision elle retourna auprès de ses deux mamans qui commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter et qui étaient sur le point de venir la voir.

**ooo**

**Philadelphie, mercredi 15 janvier 1919**

Albert se préparait à prendre son petit déjeuner dans la résidence que la famille Ardley possédait à Philadelphie. Il était heureux car après avoir visité plusieurs bijouteries, il avait enfin trouvé la bague unique pour sa demande en mariage. Il avait dépensé une fortune mais il était ravi de sa trouvaille. Comme chaque matin, le personnel avait déposé le journal du jour sur un plateau avec les victuailles du matin. Albert commença à feuilleter le quotidien en sirotant son thé. Son cœur passa deux battements lorsqu'il vit l'article sur le décès de Suzanna. Il reposa sa tasse si vivement que le liquide ambré se répandit sur la nappe blanche. Il était abasourdi par la nouvelle, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent puis ses sourcils se froncèrent. Son cœur se serra. Une foule de sentiments l'assaillaient alors qu'il réalisait la signification de chaque mot de la chronique funéraire, d'abord ce furent de la tristesse et de la compassion, une jeune vie fauchée si injustement était quelque chose de bouleversant mais aussitôt il s'ensuivit une vive inquiétude, que va faire Terry ? Et surtout … que va faire Candy ? Ses insécurités refaisaient surface, il pensait : « _Terry, quels sont tes sentiments aujourd'hui envers Candy ? As-tu réussi à aimer Suzanna ou aimes-tu toujours Candy… ma Candy ? Vas-tu réapparaître dans nos vies ? Et toi, mon amour, que vas-tu faire si Terry viens te chercher ? Je sais que tu m'as dit que j'étais ton premier choix même si Terry étais libre mais cela restait virtuel, maintenant que c'est du concret, que vas-tu décider ? Mon Dieu, quelle ironie ! Je pensais enfin atteindre le bonheur ! Maintenant que j'ai touché le paradis du bout des doigts, maintenant que j'avais enfin réussi à atteindre mon étoile ! Non ! Ce serait trop cruel !_ »

Georges qui avait assisté à toute la scène demanda :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas William ?

Albert, incapable de dire un mot sur le moment sentant une boule au fond de sa gorge, lui montra l'article.

\- Ah !... Je comprends ! … Vous craignez que Monsieur Grandchester ne réapparaisse, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, je le crains Georges !  
\- Mais Mademoiselle Candice est profondément amoureuse de vous, c'est indubitable !  
\- Je le sais mais qui choisira-t-elle s'il revenait ?  
\- Si, William, si… Rien n'est sûr et mon intime conviction est qu'elle vous a déjà choisi il y a bien longtemps… à Rockstown ! Cessez de vous tourmenter. Faites-vous confiance, faites-lui confiance !  
\- Merci Georges, Dieu vous entende !

Après s'être senti si heureux, Albert se sentait abattu, il avait hâte de rentrer au plus tôt, il voulait voir Candy car elle lui manquait et il voulait discuter avec elle. Ensuite en fonction de sa réaction, il avait l'intention de lui faire sa demande en mariage. Il avait déjà tout prévu, tout organisé pour ce moment particulier qu'il avait tellement désiré et attendu. Il s'était fait une joie à cette idée mais maintenant, il voyait Terry comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête, au-dessus de son cœur. Il lui aurait été extrêmement difficile de renoncer à elle en octobre lorsque la question s'était déjà posée mais il l'aurait fait. Aujourd'hui, c'est une autre histoire car leur relation avait évolué, elle s'était épanouie et il avait pu goûter au bonheur, cette fois-ci il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir si facilement ! Ce serait un combat à la loyal mais Il se battrait comme un lion pour elle, pour son amour.

**ooo**

**Samedi 18 janvier 1919**

Albert venait d'arriver à Lakewood et il avait hâte de voir Candy. Il était pourtant épuisé, déjà de son voyage mais pas seulement. Pourtant, il avait décidé de repartir derechef pour la maison de Pony mais cette fois c'est Georges qui conduirait étant moins fatigué. En effet, Albert avait peu dormi depuis trois jours, assailli par ses questions. De plus, il pourrait avoir besoin de son aide en fonction de la tournure que prendrait sa visite.  
Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, une blonde aux yeux verts attendait avec impatience, elle avait reçu un télégramme la veille annonçant leur venue. A peine arrivés, elle sortit à leur rencontre.

\- Bonjour Georges !  
\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Candice !

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle se précipita dans les bras d'Albert complétement pris de court par son action. En temps ordinaire, elle n'aurait pas été aussi familière devant le brun mais là elle éprouvait le besoin irrépressible d'être dans ses bras. Georges s'éloigna pour les laisser dans l'intimité. Albert se demandait si elle était au courant de la mort de Suzanna et si c'était bien le cas, il trouvait son attitude plutôt rassurante. A demi-soulagé, il s'écarta de l'étreinte de Candy afin d'établir un contact visuel avec elle, il voulait lire dans ses yeux.

\- Bonjour ma douce ! Comment vas-tu ?

Candy remarqua qu'Albert avait les traits tirés et des cernes autour des yeux, elle était inquiète de son état de fatigue évident.

\- Bonjour mon amour, bien mais toi, tu as l'air épuisé ? Elle lui caressa tendrement et avec concerne son front et ses joues, au moins il n'avait pas de fièvre.  
\- Un peu fatigué…

C'était un euphémisme ! Il fit une brève pause puis reprit.

\- Candy, il faut que nous parlions sérieusement.  
\- Oui, je sais Albert.

Il comprit par sa réponse qu'elle savait. Plutôt bon signe ! Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison car il faisait froid dehors. Après les salutations de rigueur et un échange de quelques banalités, Candy et Albert se sont enfermés dans le bureau pour discuter. Ils étaient assis sur le petit canapé devant la cheminée. Candy avait choisi exprès et symboliquement, le lieu-même de leur premier baiser.

\- Candy, je suppose que tu es au courant du décès de Suzanna ?  
\- Oui, j'ai lu le journal il y a trois jours et je sais ce que tu penses Albert mais ne t'inquiète pas, mes sentiments envers toi sont inchangés. Tu es mon seul et unique choix ! Même si Terry est libre maintenant, c'est toi que j'aime, mon amour !

Elle lui caressa la joue tout en le regardant intensément, les yeux étincelants. Albert sentit son cœur faire un raté, il se sentait soulagé car il voyait la sincérité et l'amour dans ses deux émeraudes captivantes mais il poursuivit.

\- Mais si Terry venait te chercher, … s'il t'aimait toujours,… il risque de réapparaitre à tout moment !  
\- Eh bien je lui expliquerai que c'est toi que j'aime ! De toute façon, il doit bien savoir que je n'allais pas compter sur la mort de Suzanna, qui était complétement inattendue d'ailleurs, pour reprendre une relation avec lui, ce serait bien mal me connaître !  
\- Tu es sûre mon amour ? Imagine-toi… s'il était là, en face de toi, tiendrais-tu le même discours ?  
\- Je n'ai plus rien partagé avec lui depuis des années, notre relation n'a même jamais vraiment commencé alors qu'avec toi c'est tout le contraire. Pour te le prouver, j'ai préparé quelque chose que je voulais te donner il y a déjà longtemps mais que j'avais complétement oublié tant je suis heureuse avec toi.

Sur ces paroles, elle sortit son journal intime d'une de ses poches et lui tendit en disant :

\- Tiens Albert, je te le rends car je n'en ai pas besoin, tu peux même le brûler si tu veux ! D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai jamais relu depuis que tu me la rendu. Les seuls chapitres de ma vie qui sont importants et qui comptent à présent, sont ceux qu'il me reste à écrire avec toi dans ma vie, dans notre vie ! Ici-même, ce jour de Noël, nous nous sommes déclarés notre amour, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, je renouvelle ma déclaration, je t'aime Albert, je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur !

Albert pouvait lire la profondeur de son amour dans ses beaux yeux verts, brillants des larmes d'émotion qui menaçaient de se déverser. Lui-même se sentit ébranlé par sa déclaration. Il prit donc le journal et attira Candy à lui, la serrant très fort dans ses bras en lui disant :

\- Mon amour, je t'aime tellement, je te remercie !  
\- Moi aussi, je t'aime tellement mon amour !

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un long moment puis ils finirent par s'embrasser passionnément. Un baiser fougueux et affamé. Candy y transmettait tout son amour, toute sa passion. Finalement Albert n'eut même pas à se battre, elle lui été conquise, elle l'aimait, lui et lui seul ! Sa fatigue lui pesait maintenant beaucoup moins.  
Ensuite ils discutèrent de son voyage, Candy lui demanda de moins travaillé aussi lui faisant remarquer l'évidence de sa fatigue, ils évoquèrent la venue de l'architecte pour la semaine prochaine afin de discuter de la restauration et de l'agrandissement de l'orphelinat.

A suivre…

**Maintenant qu'Albert est rassuré, comment va-t-il faire sa demande ?  
Comment est la bague qu'il a choisie ?  
Et puis surtout, que va faire Terry ?  
Vos idées ?**

* * *

**Remerciements pour tous vos commentaires et PMs, en particulier ilovexmas tojoujours aussi fidèle! **

****ilovexmas: **La tante Elroy a enfin compris qui était vraiment Candy. Quant à l'age d'Albert, dans la première version de l'histoire, il avait effectivement 14 ans lorsqu'il a rencontré Candy mais dans l'histoire finale il en a 17, vas savoir pourquoi Mizuki a fait ce changement?! **

**Merci également à tous les lecteurs d'avoir pris le temps de la lecture de mon histoire même s'ils restent silencieux mais je serais tellement contente de vous entendre ne serait-ce qu'une fois un jour ! ;)**

**Et si vous trouvez des erreurs de typographie, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !**

**Remerciements pour tous vos commentaires et votre fidélité en particulier ilovexmas: **

**Pour Albert conduire une voiture, tu m'as fait rire mais rappelle-toi d'Alistair car en fait dans l'histoire finale, Albert rencontre Candy au même âge qu'Alistair et puis à l'époque… lol ! Quant à l'attitude de la tante Elroy, tu vois dans ce chapitre qu'elle commence à se rendre compte de qui est vraiment Candy. Merci pour tous tes compliments ! :D**

**Merci également à tous les lecteurs d'avoir pris le temps de la lecture de mon histoire même s'ils restent silencieux mais je serais tellement contente de vous entendre ne serait-ce qu'une fois un jour ! ;)**

**Et si vous trouvez des erreurs de typographie, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !**

* * *

**Notes :**  
**(1)** Dans CCFS (le roman final), la mort de Suzanna est située plus tard, peut-être en 1924-26 ? Ne m'en veuillez pas d'avoir avancé son décès pour les besoins de mon histoire qui, je le rappelle, n'est pas CCFS. ;)  
**(2)** La grippe espagnole s'est répandue en pandémie de 1918 à 1921, faisant 30 millions de morts selon l'Institut Pasteur, et même d'avantage selon d'autres sources. Elle fût baptisée ainsi parce que l'Espagne fut la première à la mentionner publiquement. La principale complication de cette grippe était un affaiblissement du système immunitaire conduisant à des surinfections bactériennes, notamment au niveau des poumons or les antibiotiques n'existaient pas encore.


	18. Chapter 15: demande en mariage

**Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**  
**L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**  
**ooo**

_**Avertissement: la fin de ce chapitre contient une scène assez sensuelle, **_

_**à déconseiller aux enfants et à ne pas lire si vous n'aimez pas! ;)**_

**Chapitre 15 : demande en mariage****.**

**Lakewood, dimanche 19 janvier 1919**

En toute discrétion, Albert avait eu une discussion avec Mademoiselle Pony et sœur Maria pour leur demander la main de Candy ainsi que leur autorisation pour l'emmener dans la propriété des Ardlay, afin de lui faire enfin sa demande en bonne et due forme. Elles étaient ravies et elles avaient les larmes aux yeux en apprenant cette grande nouvelle, leur petite serait enfin heureuse avec le meilleur des époux. Au départ, Albert avait pensé lui faire sa demande sur leur colline mais il voulait une belle soirée romantique en tête à tête et cela ne serait pas possible à l'orphelinat, il avait donc décidé que cela se ferait au manoir de Lakewood qui est également un lieu riche d'émotions pour eux deux.

Ainsi, Candy, Albert et Georges étaient arrivés dans la soirée du samedi au manoir. Le lendemain, Albert dit simplement à Candy qu'il voulait fêter une grande nouvelle et lui demanda de se préparer pour l'occasion avec une robe qu'il lui avait achetée lors de son dernier voyage. Candy se demandait bien de quoi il s'agissait mais Albert était resté mystérieux.

Elle venait juste de finir de se préparer avec l'aide de Mary, la femme de chambre. Elle était en train de vérifier son apparence dans le miroir. Mary lui dit :

\- Vous êtes magnifique Mademoiselle, cette robe est vraiment superbe sur vous !  
\- Merci Mary, c'est très gentil mais c'est aussi grâce à vous, vous avez fait du beau travail avec mes cheveux qui sont si difficiles à coiffer !  
\- Mais ils sont si beaux !  
\- Par contre, ne trouvez-vous pas qu'elle est trop courte et un peu trop osée ?  
\- Oh, non Mademoiselle c'est à la dernière mode, les longueurs raccourcissent vous savez et c'est une robe de soirée.

Elle était effectivement merveilleuse dans cette robe de couleur or, une des dernières créations de Jeanne Lanvin **(1)**. C'était une robe-panier dont le buste était constitué d'un double drapé, croisé sur la poitrine en soie fine qui flattait son joli décolleté et laissant ses bras dénudés. La jupe froncée en mousseline était serrée à la taille par une ceinture drapée en soie et ornée d'une grande rose rouge sur le côté gauche. Elle tombait juste au-dessus de ses chevilles et elle était agrémentée de quelques roses brodées en fil d'or. La couleur dorée rappelait celle de ses cheveux qui étaient rassemblés en un chignon élégant maintenu par des épingles dorés en forme de petites pépites, dégageant ainsi sa nuque gracile. Elle avait mis son pendentif fétiche en émeraude, le cadeau d'Albert. Elle portait des escarpins dorés à talons hauts enjolivés sur le dessus, d'une rose à l'identique de celle de la ceinture mais plus petite.

Albert l'attendait dans un petit salon qui avait été réaménagé pour accueillir un repas intime. Il était nerveux et vérifiait qu'il avait bien sa petite boite dans sa poche et il donnait ses dernières instructions au majordome. Candy arriva et l'aperçut dans un smoking bleu nuit très seyant, un gilet court assorti, une chemise blanche impeccable à col cassé et un nœud papillon bleu nuit également. Cette couleur faisait apparaitre ses yeux encore plus bleus, à moins que ça ne soit une émotion particulière qu'elle pouvait déceler dans son regard qui le rendait ainsi d'un éclat plus profond. Il était vraiment renversant, elle se sentait envahie d'un sentiment intense comme si elle tombait de nouveau amoureuse de lui. Etait-il possible de tomber ainsi amoureux chaque jour de la même personne, encore et encore ? Son cœur s'accélérait alors que leurs regards se croisèrent.  
Albert était ému par sa beauté et sa grâce.

\- Tu es de plus en plus belle, chaque fois que je te vois, mon amour !  
\- Merci Albert ! Et merci pour cette jolie robe, plutôt courte mais à la dernière mode je dois dire ! Et toi aussi tu es superbe ! … Quel est le programme, tu ne m'as toujours rien dit ?  
\- Nous dinerons ici-même en toute intimité ! Lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur alors qu'il la saisit par la taille et vint lui déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.  
\- Alors c'est quoi cette grande nouvelle ?  
\- Tu le sauras en temps voulu ! Lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
\- Ah ! Tu es impossible !

A ce moment le majordome entra.

\- Hum ! Hum ! Monsieur est servi !  
\- Je vous remercie John !

Il prit Candy par le bras et l'entraina vers une jolie table, très romantique, dressée avec une nappe blanche brodée ton sur ton, des bougies et des fleurs. Pour ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons de sa belle, il dit :

\- Nous n'avons encore jamais eu l'occasion de diner en amoureux, juste tous les deux, jusqu'à maintenant, et j'avais envie d'un repas romantique avec toi, mon amour.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai et je dois dire que je suis très tentée par l'idée !

Il l'a conduite jusqu'à la table, lui tirant son siège pour l'aider à s'asseoir avec galanterie. Ils commencèrent par une coupe de champagne Don Pérignon. Leur discussion était très animée car ils étaient heureux d'être ensemble, ils se taquinaient gentiment, ils riaient tout en appréciant le repas fin, qu'Albert avait fait préparer pour eux. Il lui annonça l'arrivée du Docteur Martin pour l'ouverture de la nouvelle clinique provisoire, vendredi prochain.

A la fin du dîner, alors que le maitre d'hôtel venait de s'éclipser après avoir servi le dessert, un délicieux duo d'entremets de chocolat et de poires, Albert emmena Candy vers les portes-fenêtres donnant vers la terrasse. Alors qu'il la tenait étroitement par la taille, il se mit à chanter en la regardant tout droit dans les yeux.

**(The Man You Love : Chanson interprétée par Il Divo **

**\+ vidéo d'Albert &amp; Candy à voir sur mon blog voir lien sur ma page de profil)**

Perdus dans leur regard, ils pouvaient y lire tout leur amour réciproque, leurs yeux étaient comme des fenêtres ouvertes sur leur âme, une connexion directe vers leur cœur.

Candy était subjuguée par sa magnifique voix vibrante d'émotion. Comme elle aimait l'entendre chanter. Elle avait la chair de poule et elle sentait ses poils se hérissaient sur ses bras. Elle pensait qu'il avait vraiment fait fort pour ce premier repas en tête à tête mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises !...

Tout à coup, son regard fût attiré dehors par des lumières vives qui se mirent à rougeoyer, elle tourna la tête en même temps qu'Albert et elle vit dans le jardin, un immense cœur de couleur rouge qui s'était embrasé sous ses yeux ébahis ! Au même moment, des fumées aquarelles de feux de Bengale multicolores enveloppaient la silhouette de l'allée principale, tandis que des fontaines lumineuses plongèrent les jardins dans une féerie de couleurs. Un spectacle magique, à couper le souffle, se déployait devant eux!

\- Ooooh ! Albert, c'est vraiment magnifique, … mais … c'est en quel honneur ? Son cœur commençait à battre la chamade.  
\- Patience ma princesse !... Dit-il en souriant mais complétement nerveux, son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine car il savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Quelques instants plus tard, Georges est arrivé avec un élégant bouquet de roses rouges et de magnolias qui symbolisaient leur vie partagée à Chicago dans leur appartement, ainsi que deux nouvelles coupes de champagne. Albert en profita pour demander à son fidèle assistant de ne pas les déranger jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Candy remarqua immédiatement, parmi les fleurs, une mystérieuse boite rouge en forme de cœur. Le cœur battant et les mains tremblantes, elle saisit le bouquet et ouvrit la boite secrète. À l'intérieur, elle découvrit un petit papier entouré d'un ruban rouge. Elle fit glisser le ruban et déplia alors le document pour y découvrir, avec une vive émotion, un sonnet **(3)** écrit à la main, l'écriture d'Albert :

_**Ma bien-aimée, ma princesse,**_

_**Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, il y a maintenant plus de quatorze ans,**_  
_**Tu génères en moi un tourbillon d'émotions, un océan de tendresse.**_  
_**Ton charmant sourire est pour mon âme, une caresse.**_  
_**Ton regard émeraude m'a captivé et fait battre mon cœur languissant.**_

_**Tu es ma plus belle bataille de la vie, tu es mon espérance,**_  
_**Tu es un émerveillement perpétuel, ma délivrance.**_  
_**Le plaisir de nous aimer est un bonheur que chaque jour de notre vie, nous semons,**_  
_**Il en est ainsi, depuis que nous nous aimons.**_

_**Nous écrirons ensemble un beau poème dont les vers seront des moments de vie.**_  
_**Si, bien sûr, tu le veux ma plus tendre amie,**_  
_**Tu ferais de moi, le plus heureux des hommes, complétement ravi.**_

_**Les mots me manquent pour t'écrire toute la poésie de mes sentiments maintenant révélés,**_  
_**Tu es une princesse au royaume de mon cœur et je suis le prince de tes désirs les plus secrets.**_  
_**Alors aujourd'hui, suspendu à tes lèvres, je te demande en tremblant : Candy, mon amour, veux-tu m'épouser ?**_

A cet instant, Albert s'agenouilla devant elle en lui tendant une petite boite carrée en velours bleu qu'il ouvrit découvrant une magnifique bague. Il regardait Candy avec une telle ferveur, les yeux brillants d'émotion et le cœur battant frénétiquement. Candy était complétement noyée dans une vive émotion, elle tremblait de tous ses membres, des larmes se mirent à inonder ses joues, elle se jeta dans ses bras en disant :

\- Oh oui mon amour ! Bien sûr que je le veux, me marier avec toi, est pour moi un arc-en-ciel éblouissant de couleurs. Je t'aime !

Albert se releva et la souleva alors de terre et commença à tournoyer avec elle dans ses bras, en riant puis il l'embrassa fougueusement. Enfin il l'a reposa et lui dit :

\- Merci mon amour, je t'aime aussi.

Il prit alors la bague et lui glissa sur son annulaire gauche. Candy regarda avec émerveillement le joyau constitué d'un anneau en or jaune surmonté d'un diamant bleu, taillé en forme de cœur et serti dans une monture en platine. Une rareté ! Puis ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau passionnément. Enfin, Candy put admirer sa bague.

\- Ooooh ! Mon Dieu… mais elle est magnifique ! Cette pierre est si belle, elle me rappelle la couleur de tes yeux, mon amour ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- C'est un diamant bleu **(4)**.  
\- Je n'en avais encore jamais vu, c'est tellement rare ! J'avais entendu parler du diamant Hope **(4)** lorsque j'étais à Londres.  
\- En effet, d'après le joaillier, une seule pierre par an est découverte, en moyenne. Celle-ci s'appelle blue heart, le cœur bleu, elle vient d'Afrique du Sud.  
\- Albert… Mais elle a dû te coûter une fortune !  
\- Rien n'est trop beau ou trop cher pour toi, ma princesse.  
\- J'aime tellement sa couleur, je penserai à tes yeux à chaque fois que je le regarderai et l'or de l'anneau me rappellera tes cheveux !

Albert lui servit alors une coupe de champagne pour célébrer leurs fiançailles. Ils en burent une gorgée et Candy lui demanda :

\- Quand nous marierons-nous ?  
\- Tout dépend si tu veux un grand mariage ou pas, si c'est le cas, il faudra attendre un an pour l'organiser d'après ma tante !  
\- Personnellement, je préfère nous marier le plus tôt possible et tu sais que je ne suis pas friande des mondanités mais pour toi je le ferai mon amour ! Mais… attends, tu viens de dire que la Grande Tante Elroy…, elle est d'accord ?  
\- Oui, mon amour, nous avons sa bénédiction depuis le 1er janvier lorsque je lui ai parlé de mon projet de t'épouser! En fait, je suis d'accord avec toi. Moi aussi je suis pressé de partager ma vie avec toi et je pensais au mois de mai. Nous pourrions annoncer notre engagement le jour de tes vingt et un ans puisque tu seras majeur et ensuite nous pourrions nous marier deux semaines après, avec juste la famille et tous nos proches amis à la maison de Pony ou ici à Lakewood, en fonction de l'état d'avancement des travaux qui doivent commencer dès que l'hiver sera terminé. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
\- Oh ce serait parfait ! J'ai l'impression de nager en plein conte de fées ! Je suis si heureuse !  
\- Et moi donc ! Par contre, pour que l'on puisse légalement se marier, il me faudra révoquer ton adoption, ce qui sera effectif le jour de ta majorité. Ainsi nous n'aurons plus de liens légaux et en étant majeure tu n'auras plus besoin d'un représentant légal pour pouvoir te permettre de te marier… avec qui tu veux, d'ailleurs ! Il fit un clin d'œil.  
\- Oh Albert, il n'y a qu'un seul homme avec lequel je veux n'unir ! Elle rougit à la pensée de ce qu'impliquait une telle union.

Albert comprit l'indice et sentit un besoin urgent de la prendre dans ses bras, il déposa de légers baisers sur tout son visage puis dans son cou, avant de prendre ses lèvres entre les siennes avec avidité, il approfondit le baiser qui avait un goût subtil de champagne et de chocolat mélangés. Une de ses mains massait sa nuque amoureusement mais son autre main était encombrée de la coupe en verre alors, il interrompit le baiser, laissant Candy déjà à bout de souffle. Il prit son verre en plus du sien qu'il apporta sur la table.

En revenant, il vint se placer derrière elle et se rapprocha. Il posa sa main gauche sur sa taille et il fit glisser son index droit d'abord sur la partie externe de son bras droit en commençant par le dos de sa main jusqu'à son épaule, puis sa nuque en remontant lentement, en l'effleurant à peine puis il redescendit par le même chemin, tout en lui susurrant à l'oreille, d'une voix rauque et sensuelle:

\- J'aime tellement te toucher mon amour,… ta peau est si douce…on dirait du velours…  
\- Aaah ! Alberrrt … ! répondit-elle dans une supplique qui l'invitait à continuer.

Il recommença mais cette fois-ci par l'intérieur de son bras puis, sur la zone la plus sensible, à partir du creux du coude, il s'attarda en traçant des motifs imaginaires puis il remonta très lentement, plus haut et encore plus lentement, et encore plus haut, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il déposait des baisers papillons sur toute la longueur de son cou de cygne jusqu'à son oreille où il souffla légèrement. Une mèche de ses cheveux venait lui chatouiller les narines, assaillies par son parfum délicat de roses. Candy enveloppée dans sa senteur masculine envoutante, sentait des picotements puis des frissons lui traverser tout le corps. Au fur et à mesure qu'Albert lui infligeait cette douce torture, elle sentait une chaleur l'envahir et en particulier dans son intimité où elle ressentit une vague de plaisir, provoquant la contraction de certains muscles dont elle avait ignoré l'existence jusqu'à ce jour. Instinctivement, elle se cambra pour rechercher le contact avec son partenaire, amenant ainsi ses fesses directement sur le bas ventre d'Albert qui ne s'y attendait pas. La pression de ses formes féminines sur la partie virile de son anatomie provoqua un afflux de sang subit et incontrôlable, il gémit alors que son arbre de vie se durcit instantanément. Il lui murmura dans une voix chaude et profonde : « Candy, tu sens si bon »… gémissement « Tu es l'air que je respire »…soupir… Sans réfléchir, il agrippa de ses deux mains les hanches de Candy et il se serra encore plus intimement contre son fessier. Elle sentit sa dureté, elle était peut-être innocente mais pas ignorante, en tant qu'infirmière elle était parfaitement consciente de l'anatomie masculine. Elle fût un peu surprise mais pas effrayée, bien au contraire car combiné à ses baisers, à ses caresses et à ses paroles, cela avait un effet aphrodisiaque sur elle et sur Albert aussi en la sentant s'éveiller ainsi. Le champagne avait fait son office en exacerbant leurs sens et en balayant la bienséance ainsi que leur retenue.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Candy avait ressenti le désir d'un homme pour elle, lorsque Neal l'avait piégée elle l'avait subi mais alors elle avait été choquée et dégoutée. Maintenant, elle était étonnée de trouver cela… excitant. Elle se mit à haleter en gémissant alors qu'Albert continuait de s'occuper de son cou, de son oreille en léchant, suçant et mordillant tour à tour toutes les zones les plus sensibles. Ses mains comme animées de leur propre volonté caressaient langoureusement ses hanches puis sa taille.

\- Oh Alberrrt,… qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? … c'est… c'est si bon…  
\- Mon amour, … je t'aime… tellement… tu me rends fou d'amour… pour toi …

Candy leva son bras droit et vint poser sa main sur la nuque d'Albert qu'elle caressa, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux qu'elle trouvait si doux, des gémissements de plaisir et d'excitation s'échappaient de sa gorge. Elle reposa l'arrière de sa tête sur l'épaule de son fiancé qui remonta sa main droite lentement, le long de son flanc en lui administrant des caresses sensuelles et appuyées avec sa paume. Il épousait la forme svelte de sa taille, puis ses côtes en remontant lentement, très lentement, prenant le temps d'explorer absolument toutes ses courbes, apprenant à connaitre la géographie de son corps, enregistrant dans sa mémoire chacune de ses zones les plus sensibles, attentif à la moindre de ses réactions. Puis il aborda la base de son sein droit qu'il prit d'abord en coupe puis il se mit à le pétrir délicatement. Il remplissait exactement toute sa main. Candy qui était plongée dans un océan de sensualité, s'abandonnait à la sensation intense qui la prenait d'assaut, gémissant, haletant, encourageant ainsi son partenaire à s'enhardir encore plus loin.

Son pouce brossa d'abord très légèrement son sommet qu'il sentait déjà turgescent à travers l'étoffe fine de sa robe et de sa chemise de corps. Candy se cambra encore d'avantage contre lui, lui arrachant un grognement viril de satisfaction ; elle s'agrippait à la nuque d'Albert et à son bras gauche qui encerclait sa taille, pour ne pas défaillir et perdre l'équilibre, ses jambes complétement en gelée ne la soutenaient plus. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée, elle sentait son cœur battre avec rage dans sa poitrine, elle souhaitait qu'il continue encore, ce qu'il fit, caresse après caresse, et encore une autre, et encore, et encore, envoyant une onde de plaisir s'intensifiant à chaque passage sur son téton devenu dur comme une perle. Candy gémissait et Albert appréciait chacun des sons qui sortaient de sa gorge comme des notes mélodieuses. Il jouait de son corps comme d'un instrument de musique, il frottait chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses tel un archet sur chacune des cordes d'un violon, la faisant vibrer ; il était tel un virtuose implacable et le chef d'orchestre de cette symphonie amoureuse en pouce majeur. Dans le même temps, il l'embrassait sur la nuque, avec ses lèvres, avec sa langue humide, il grignota gentiment toute la zone jusqu'à son oreille tandis qu'il continuait à titiller la pointe de son sein sans relâche.

Toutes les alarmes dans leur conscience clignotaient au rouge mais au diable, les conventions et les règles étriquées de la société, ils ne les avaient jamais vraiment respectées d'ailleurs. Et après tout dans moins de quatre mois ils seraient mariés ! Ils pouvaient bien se permettre quelques entorses à la moralité ; malgré tout, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de franchir le point de non-retour. De toute façon, ce n'était pas le bon endroit, même si Albert savait qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés.

Candy se mit à se mordiller les lèvres et à onduler contre d'Albert qui commençait à ne plus supporter cette tentation. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines et il sentait son désir devenir trop exigeant à être satisfait. Il était un maitre dans le self-control mais il savait qu'il n'était pas loin de sa limite ! L'alcool avait désinhibé leur conscience mais pas complétement. Alors, il décida dans un effort suprême qu'il était temps d'arrêter avant que la situation ne devienne complétement incontrôlable. C'était amplement suffisant pour la leçon d'aujourd'hui qui avait été bien au-delà de ses espérances, au-delà de ses attentes. La sensualité et la passion de sa fiancée l'étonnaient de plus en plus, chaque fois. Il sentait le feu qui couvait à l'intérieur de cette belle silhouette. Il tenait vraiment la femme de ses rêves et la compagne idéale sous tous les rapports. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Je te… je te désire tellement… mais il va falloir attendre encore un peu mon amour !

Il l'enlaça alors dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, inspirant profondément afin de se calmer.

\- Oui… je sais… mais c'est tellement… étonnant et… agréable.

Elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau. Quelque part dans sa conscience, une petite voix protestait, lui disant qu'une telle attitude était scandaleuse et qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller ainsi ; elle avait un peu honte mais de telles sensations si inconnues et avec l'homme qu'elle aimait étaient si enivrantes, elle lui faisait une confiance aveugle car elle savait qu'Albert ne lui aurait jamais fait aucun mal. Elle se laissait donc guider par lui, elle se sentait si bien entre ses bras, à la fois aimée, protégée, désirée mais aussi respectée.

Leur relation avait encore franchi une étape, maintenant ils s'étaient formellement engagés l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient aussi partagé un degré d'intimité comme jamais auparavant et ils apprenaient à se découvrir peu à peu sous cet angle avec ravissement. Quatre mois sembleront encore bien trop longs pour notre couple de fiancés…

A suivre…

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé cette demande en mariage.  
Mais parviendront-ils à se marier comme prévu ? Qu'en est-il des projets des Leagan ?**

**Remerciements pour tous vos commentaires PMs et votre fidélité en particulier ilovexmas : Oui l'histoire se complique un peu je répondrai à tes questions en PM ! **

**Merci également à tous les lecteurs d'avoir pris le temps de la lecture de mon histoire jusqu'ici, même s'ils restent silencieux mais je serais tellement contente de vous entendre ne serait-ce qu'une fois un jour ! ;)**  
**Et si vous trouvez des erreurs de typographie, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !**

* * *

**Notes :**  
**(1) Jeanne Lanvin** (1867-1946) qui est une grande couturière française. Elle fonde la maison de haute couture parisienne en 1909, la Maison Lanvin. C'est la plus ancienne maison de couture toujours en activité. Grande rivale de Coco Chanel, Jeanne Lanvin est novatrice dans la technique de la coupe, le dépouillement des accessoires et ses créations dépassent celles de Chanel « en succès, critique et en renommée » jusqu'en 1925.  
**(2)** Paroles de chanson Il Divo - The Man You Love : Voir sur mon blog  
**(3)** Un sonnet est une forme de poème comportant quatorze vers généralement répartis en deux quatrains (quatre vers) et deux tercets (trois vers) ou un seul sizain (six vers) final et dont le schéma des rimes varie également. En français la longueur du vers n'est pas fixe.  
**(4)** La plupart des diamants gagnent en valeur lorsqu'ils sont totalement incolores, sauf dans le cas d'une teinte exceptionnelle rose, jaune, rouge et surtout, bleue, la couleur la plus rare et la plus recherchée, obtenue grâce à la présence de bore, un élément chimique métalloïde. La teinte peut aller du bleu clair au bleu-gris.  
Le plus célèbre diamant bleu est le Hope, du nom de son premier propriétaire Henry Philip Hope, c'est un diamant retaillé à partir du Bleu de France, un diamant bleu de la Couronne de 44,52 carats acheté par Louis XIV et volé en 1792. Il provient des Indes. Il est maintenant parmi les pièces du National Museum of Natural History, se trouvant à Washington, D.C. Il reste officiellement le plus gros diamant bleu jamais découvert à ce jour.


	19. Chapter 16: fièvres

**Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**  
**L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**

**ooo**

**Attention les filles, sortez les glaçons parce qu'il s'agit d'un long chapitre enfiévré, au sens propre comme au figuré ! ;) :lol:**  
**Comme vous l'aurez compris, présence d'une scène qui va faire monter la température !**  
**Lecture non recommandée pour les enfants et si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de scène, passez-la ! Promis le prochain chapitre sera plus sage !**

**Chapitre 16 : fièvres...**

**Région de Lakewood, vendredi 24 janvier 1919**

Albert était reparti à Chicago pour ses affaires, Candy attendait l'arrivée du Dr Martin, aujourd'hui. Elle était impatiente de le revoir et de retravailler avec lui, à mi-temps. Le matin elle continuerait d'aider ses deux mères d'accueil à l'orphelinat et l'après-midi elle s'occuperait des malades à la clinique située très près. Elle l'attendait dans les locaux réaménagés qui sentaient encore la peinture à peine séchée. Quand il arriva, elle s'occupait à dresser l'inventaire de tous les médicaments et fournitures médicales.

\- Bonjour Dr Martin ! Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir, comment allez-vous ? Elle lui fit une brève accolade amicale.  
\- Bonjour Candy ! Très bien merci, moi aussi je suis ravi de retrouver mon infirmière préférée. Mais dis-moi tu as l'air en pleine forme, je dirais même épanouie !

Candy se mit à rougir.

\- Merci ! Voulez-vous d'abord visiter les lieux ou boire quelque chose ?  
\- Un petit whisky ne serait pas de refus !  
\- Ah Non !  
\- Je plaisantais, en fait j'ai complétement arrêté et c'est grâce à toi ma petite Candy !  
\- Ah bon ! Je suis rassurée.  
\- Bon alors tu me fais la visite ?  
\- Oui bien sûr ! Albert a dit que si vous voyez des choses à changer, il ne fallait pas hésiter à demander !  
\- Toujours aussi soucieux des autres, quand je pense à sa véritable identité je n'en reviens toujours pas !... Mais dis-moi, ce n'est pas une bague de fiançailles que je vois-là ?

Candy rougit encore plus en touchant sa bague.

\- Euh ! … oui, vous êtes toujours aussi observateur !  
\- Alors qui est l'heureux élu ? En fait, il avait parfaitement deviné.  
\- Eh bien… c'est Albert. Dit-elle presque timidement en se tortillant les mains.  
\- Ah ! Je m'en doutais ! Vos sentiments crevaient les yeux !  
\- C'était si évident ?  
\- Albert avait un véritable regard d'adoration pour toi et il a risqué sa vie en te sauvant du lion. Et toi, tu avais l'air si bouleversée quand il a disparu, tu n'étais plus que l'ombre de toi-même ; je me suis d'ailleurs beaucoup inquiété à l'époque ! Je repense aussi au dessin que tu avais fait de lui pour le rechercher ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !  
\- Ce n'est pas gentil de vous moquer ! Bon, on la commence cette visite ? Gênée, elle voulait changer de sujet de conversation.  
\- Oui, oui, allons-y, je te suis !

Ils firent le tour complet des locaux. Il y avait une salle d'attente avec des sièges. Une salle d'examen avec tout le matériel récent et moderne ainsi que les médicaments dans des armoires spécialisées. Elle comportait aussi une table d'auscultation, un paravent avec un porte-manteau pour permettre aux personnes de se dévêtir en toute intimité. Un bureau, un fauteuil, deux chaises devant le bureau pour les patients. Un lavabo avec l'eau courante. Il y avait quatre chambres, deux avec quatre lits, deux avec deux lits. Une salle de bains et un petit réfectoire pour se restaurer avec une petite cuisinière, un évier, une table, quatre chaises, un buffet et un garde-manger.  
Enfin, à l'étage, se trouvait le logement privé du Dr Martin avec une chambre, une vraie cuisine, une salle de bains, une salle à manger, un bureau avec le téléphone et un salon.  
Tout était refait à neuf et électrifié, le Dr Martin était impressionné.

\- Eh bien pour soi-disant du provisoire, c'est plus que ce que j'attendais ! ça va me changer !  
\- Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Alors on commence lundi ? Le temps de vous installer et de vous reposer du voyage.  
\- Oui, c'est parfait ! Avec l'épidémie de grippe qui s'étend de plus en plus, mieux vaut se préparer et commencer le plus tôt possible. A Chicago, comme dans toutes les grandes villes d'ailleurs, c'est une véritable hécatombe en ce moment **(1)** ! Et après la guerre, c'est une nouvelle épreuve pour le monde. Vous êtes surement encore épargnés ici, pour l'instant mais il va falloir prendre des mesures pour éviter la contagion. Donc, Candy, si tu vois quelqu'un avec des symptômes grippaux, il faudra l'isoler immédiatement et porter un masque et … enfin tu connais la procédure !

Candy avait pâli et le Dr Martin le remarqua.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Candy ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?  
\- Vous avez dit qu'à Chicago, c'est une hécatombe ?  
\- Euh ! … oui … je

Il venait de comprendre, Albert se trouvait à Chicago et elle devait être morte d'inquiétude pour lui.

\- Ah ! Tu t'inquiètes pour Albert, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui ! J'ai entendu dire que cette grippe est vraiment très contagieuse et qu'il y a beaucoup de morts !  
\- Oui, c'est vrai mais Albert est un homme robuste et ce sont surtout les personnes les plus fragiles qui sont plus sujettes à ses complications.

Il tentait de la rassurer un peu, même s'il savait que des personnes solides en étaient décédées également.

**ooo**

**Chicago, mercredi 29 janvier 1919 et la semaine qui a suivi…**

En se levant ce matin-là pour aller travailler Albert se sentait épuisé. C'est vrai qu'il avait beaucoup voyagé et il croulait sous le travail depuis sa prise de fonction à la tête de la famille mais là il se sentait vraiment plus fatigué que d'habitude. Bien sûr, il n'écouta pas son organisme et partit pour son bureau situé dans le quartier d'affaires à Chicago. Au fur et à mesure que la journée s'écoulait, il se sentait de plus en plus mal, d'abord un mal de tête, des courbatures dans tous les muscles puis la fièvre est montée de plus en plus. Il grelottait et se sentait vertigineux. Il soupçonnait d'avoir contracté la grippe alors il est allé consulter un médecin qui le mit tout de suite en isolation car c'était bien la grippe espagnole ! Ce que craignait Candy était arrivé !

Tant qu'il n'y avait pas de complications, les malades étaient confinés et mis en quarantaine chez eux car les hôpitaux étaient complétements débordés **(1)**, entre l'épidémie de grippe et les soldats blessés qui continuaient d'affluer depuis l'Europe après la fin de la guerre, ainsi que les prisonniers de guerre qui commençaient à être libérés peu à peu et qui devaient subir un examen médical complet. Bref ! Tout le personnel médical, médecins et infirmières étaient sur la brèche.

La tante Elroy et Georges étaient extrêmement inquiets car une personne travaillant pour la compagnie Ardley dans le même immeuble où était le bureau d'Albert, été décédée de cette maladie et une autre avait eu une pneumonie comme conséquence. Georges avait voulu s'occuper personnellement d'Albert, il prenait quelques précautions en portant un masque et en prenant bien soin de se laver les mains avant (pour ne pas surinfecter son précieux patient affaibli) et après tout contact avec le malade pour ne pas propager l'infection à l'extérieur. Albert avait bien spécifié à sa tante de ne pas en informer Candy afin de ne pas l'inquiéter et de ne pas l'exposée inutilement car il se doutait qu'elle viendrait ici si elle apprenait la nouvelle. Mais son état s'était aggravé à cause de la forte fièvre à 40,5°C (104.9°F), il délirait, alors Madame Elroy décida de faire téléphoner très tôt le samedi matin au Dr Martin, pour lui demander d'avertir Candy. Après tout, elle était infirmière et elle l'avait déjà très bien soigné dans le passé.

Elle avait toute sa confiance, même si elle ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil le fait que la future Madame Ardlay, future épouse de son neveu, continue de travailler. Elle avait eu une discussion orageuse avec William quelques jours plus tôt à ce sujet et il lui avait annoncé que si Candy désirait continuer de travailler après leur mariage, il la soutiendrait. De plus, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Candy continuait de vivre à la maison de Pony, au lieu de venir s'installer à Lakewood avec elle, où elle aurait pu la chaperonner et la préparer à sa nouvelle vie ! En fait, Albert allait être très occupé afin d'avancer son travail au maximum en prévision du long congé qu'il prendrait pour leur lune de miel, ainsi, d'un commun accord, Candy et Albert avaient décidé qu'elle resterait encore à l'orphelinat jusque fin avril. Ensuite, elle irait au manoir de Lakewood passer quelques semaines avec la Tante Elroy pour l'apprentissage de ce que seraient ses nouvelles obligations en tant qu'épouse du chef de famille.

Dès que le Dr Martin vint la prévenir, peu après son réveil, elle décida de partir le jour même. Rien au monde ne l'aurait arrêtée, l'homme de sa vie été en danger et elle pouvait l'aider. Elle arriva dans la soirée au manoir, après de brèves salutations avec la tante Elroy et Georges, elle prit une douche en se lavant méticuleusement afin d'éliminer tous les germes susceptibles de contaminer Albert, elle se désinfecta même les mains à l'alcool et mit une tenue toute propre et un masque avant de le retrouver. Elle rejoint la tante Elroy et Georges qui l'attendaient dans la chambre du grippé.

Dès qu'elle vit Albert, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux car il avait l'air vraiment mal en point, le teint livide, les yeux clos cernés d'une teinte bleuâtre et il transpirait à grosses gouttes. De plus elle savait qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien avalé depuis deux jours. Elle sentit comme un coup de poignard lui transpercer le cœur de le voir ainsi. Elle repensait à l'époque où elle l'avait vu la première fois à l'hôpital, à son retour d'Italie lorsqu'il était amnésique mais elle savait aussi que si elle voulait l'aider de son mieux, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse au plus vite. Son esprit professionnel reprit donc le dessus et elle vint pour vérifier les constantes de son plus précieux des patients. Elle s'approcha, lui prit la main et lui tâta le front, il était brûlant. Elle l'appela doucement :

\- Albert, c'est moi, c'est Candy, tu m'entends ? (Il gémit faiblement) Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je vais bien m'occuper de toi !

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et murmura faiblement :

\- Candy… tu n'aurais pas dû…

Puis il sombra à nouveau dans le délire dans lequel il parlait de Candy lorsqu'elle avait failli se noyer, il était pris de terreur de la perdre. Il évoqua l'Italie, l'explosion du train, sa sœur Rosemary, Anthony, Alistair et son père venaient tour à tour hanter ses cauchemars. Candy savait que c'était la fièvre qui causait ses délires et que c'était l'un des symptômes courants de cette grippe, il avait toujours une température à plus de 40°C mais il n'y avait aucun signe de complications notamment respiratoires. Son pouls était rapide mais bien frappé et régulier, plutôt rassurant. Avec l'aide de Georges, elle l'avait ausculté avec un des deux stéthoscopes de la clinique que lui avait prêté le Dr Martin. Elle savait très bien s'en servir car elle l'avait utilisé régulièrement lorsqu'elle avait travaillé avec lui précédemment. Toutefois, cette forte fièvre était à surveiller de très près et si elle continuait à monter encore, il faudrait prendre des mesures drastiques et même l'hospitaliser.

\- Alors, comment va-t-il ? Demandèrent en cœur la tante et Georges, terriblement inquiets.  
\- Son état est stable sans complication pour le moment ce qui est très bien mais je suis inquiète au sujet de sa fièvre, il faut la faire baisser ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Quand a-t-il pris de l'aspirine pour la dernière fois ?  
\- Il y a trois heures.  
\- Il faut attendre encore pour lui en rendre mais on va essayer de faire tomber la fièvre avec un bain d'eau tiède qui doit être de deux à trois degrés inférieurs à sa température corporelle donc à 38°C - 39°C.  
\- Pourquoi pas plus froide, ce serait plus efficace, non ? Demanda Madame Elroy.  
\- Non car cela pourrait faire un choc thermique trop important pour son organisme et être dangereux pour son cœur.  
\- Je m'en occupe dit Georges, je vais préparer le bain et vérifier la température moi-même.

Il avait pris l'initiative car il avait peur pour la vie de son cher William et il préférait vérifier lui-même la température de l'eau plutôt que de laisser cette tâche à la femme de chambre.

\- Oui, faites donc, s'il vous plait ! Dit la tante s'adressant à la fois à Candy et à Georges, ils étaient son espoir de sauver son neveu préféré qui était comme son propre fils pour elle.

C'est ainsi que Candy et Georges firent prendre un bain à Albert. Il avait juste son caleçon mais l'heure n'était pas à la pudeur. Candy et Georges se tenaient chacun d'un côté de la baignoire. Candy humidifiait régulièrement son front et son visage à l'aide d'une éponge. La peau d'Albert frissonnait, au bout d'un quart d'heure il commença à reprendre conscience et la fièvre avait commencé à baisser.

\- Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? … Candy ? mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Albert, tu as la grippe et je suis venue pour t'aider à guérir.  
\- Mais j'avais demandé de ne pas te le dire et je risque de vous contaminer ! Il s'agitait encore désorienté.  
\- Ta tante m'a fait prévenir et elle a très bien fait d'ailleurs! Mais calme-toi, tu es trop faible. Et nous ne risquons pas grand-chose avec nos masques.  
\- Oui, Monsieur William, Mademoiselle Candice a raison, restez calme !  
\- Tu vas rester encore un peu tant que l'eau n'est pas trop refroidie et ensuite retour au lit !  
\- Très bien mademoiselle l'infirmière ! il plaisanta un peu, il s'était calmé et avait repris ses esprits.

Elle lui repassa l'éponge humide sur son visage. L'infirmière avait repris le dessus mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer fugacement son magnifique torse encore partiellement immergé, maintenant qu'elle était soulagée de voir son état s'améliorer. A la fin du bain, elle laissa Albert avec Georges afin qu'il puisse ôter son caleçon mouillé et enfiler un pyjama propre et sec. En attendant elle s'était occupée de changer les draps elle-même, elle n'avait jamais aimé se faire servir et puis, inutile d'exposer le personnel inutilement, moins il y aurait de personnes en contact avec la chambre du malade et mieux ce serait pour tout le monde.

Albert aidé par Georges revint s'installer dans son lit. Candy contrôla de nouveau sa température qui était descendue à 39°C, c'était encore élevé mais compatible avec la vie et il ne délirait plus.

\- Candy, je suis inquiet pour toi, tu n'aurais pas dû venir !  
\- Le malade qui s'inquiète pour son infirmière, c'est le monde à l'envers ! Je prends toutes les précautions nécessaires, ne t'en fais pas Albert !  
\- Oui mais en prenant le train, dans les gares tu t'es exposée à la contamination !  
\- Parce que tu t'imagines que j'allais rester les bras croisés en sachant mon malade préféré en danger ? Ne te fatigue pas inutilement à discuter de cela !  
\- Oui, Monsieur William, reposez-vous et reprenez des forces au plus vite ! Dit Georges  
\- En effet William, économisez votre énergie !

Venait de dire Madame Elroy qui, inquiète était revenue voir si le traitement avait été efficace. Elle avait assisté à toute la scène ainsi qu'à son auscultation plus tôt et elle était attendrie de voir comment Candy s'occupait de son neveu, elle voyait dans chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles, chacun de ses regards, qu'elle aimait vraiment profondément son cher William et qu'elle aurait risqué sa vie pour lui. Elle se disait que finalement Candy était peut-être bien un bon choix pour lui, elle lui été entièrement dévouée même quand elle le croyait sans argent ni mémoire, elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Comment n'avait-elle pas perçu auparavant sa véritable nature ? Au moins elle savait qu'elle ne l'épousait pas pour son nom ou sa fortune. Elle regrettait sincèrement au fond d'elle-même, d'avoir été si injuste avec elle mais elle se promit de se rattraper à partir de ce jour.

\- Candice, je vous remercie d'être venue et de vous occuper si bien de William et c'est la deuxième fois. Je vous en suis reconnaissante et je regrette d'avoir été aussi injuste avec vous dans le passé !

Les trois autres occupants de la chambre étaient abasourdis d'entendre une telle confession de la part de cette femme si austère et si fière. Même Georges n'en revenait pas, bien qu'il ne montrât rien. Albert était heureux de ce changement radical d'attitude de son ainée envers sa fiancée. Quant à Candy encore étonnée mais ravie, elle dit simplement :

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie de m'avoir prévenue, Tante Elroy et de me faire confiance pour soigner Al… William !  
\- Vous savez maintenant vous pouvez m'appeler simplement ma tante, après tout vous serez bientôt mariée avec mon neveu.  
\- Oh ! Je …. Je vous remercie… ma tante. Candy bégayait d'étonnement.  
\- Eh bien, je crois que tout ceci va m'aider à aller encore mieux ! Ajouta Albert en souriant.  
\- Maintenant, il faudrait que tu manges un peu, une bonne soupe, du pain et des fruits par exemple, de plus cela hydratera bien ton organisme. Dit Candy.  
\- Je m'en occupe ! Dit Georges qui sortit après s'être lavé les mains pour faire préparer un plateau repas.

Après ce léger souper, Candy lui posa un linge humidifié d'eau fraiche sur son front pour le soulager puis lui rendit de l'aspirine. Leurs regards se croisèrent plein de tendresse. Elle lui dit, si doucement, que seul Albert put l'entendre :

\- Repose-toi et essaie de dormir mon amour, et je t'aime !

Il lui sourit et lui murmura de même.

\- Je t'aime encore plus !

La Tante Elroy et Georges se retirèrent les laissant tous les deux. La tante ne trouva même pas inapproprié de les laisser seuls. Dans l'état où était son neveu et vue la situation, elle jugea inutile de les faire chaperonner, de toute façon, il fallait minimiser les interactions entre le malade et les autres personnes. Albert se rendormit, son sommeil fût encore agité mais il ne délirait plus et la fièvre s'était stabilisée. Candy passa les heures qui ont suivi sur une chaise à son chevet, rafraichissant régulièrement le linge humide et contrôlant sa température toutes les demi-heures.

Candy l'avait veillé amoureusement toute la nuit, sur le petit matin elle avait fini par s'endormir épuisée d'inquiétude et de fatigue. Complétement immergée dans une torpeur, elle fut tirée de son sommeil par la main d'Albert qui lui caressait les cheveux et murmura: Candy, ma douce, vas te coucher dans ton lit, je vais mieux, tu peux me laisser!

\- Albert, mon amour, je veux rester près de toi! Je vais vérifier ta température.

Elle lui mit un thermomètre dans la bouche et attendit deux minutes durant lesquelles elle lui prit le pouls qui était plus lent que la veille. Enfin elle retira l'appareil qui indiquait encore 38,5°C.

\- C'est mieux mais tu as encore pas mal de fièvre! Je vais te rendre de l'aspirine.

Après avoir donné le médicament elle entreprit de l'ausculter, le docteur Martin lui ayant expliqué qu'il était crucial de bien surveiller la moindre complication pulmonaire. Elle aida Albert à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et elle commença donc à déboutonner sa veste de pyjama. Elle était très concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait mais son fiancé ne put s'empêcher d'avoir quelques pensées coquines ; voir ainsi la femme de sa vie le déshabiller, était très suggestif. Son esprit commença à s'égarer, il sentait les mains de Candy frôler sa peau, sur sa poitrine, sur ses épaules puis sur son dos. Il se mit à frissonner mais ce n'était pas dû à la fièvre! Quelle agréable sensation, il observait Candy faire, elle semblait très sérieuse et à mille lieues de ses pensées secrètes.

Une fois la veste ôtée, elle prit le stéthoscope et s'attela à la tâche. Elle commença par son dos, écoutant avec grande attention le moindre crépitement suspect mais elle n'entendait que le son régulier des battements de son cœur et sa respiration. Ensuite, elle refit la même chose sur sa poitrine. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle déplaçait l'instrument elle entendait ses battements s'accélérer de plus en plus. D'abord perplexe, elle croisa son regard, il était fixé sur elle avec un vif intérêt et ses pupilles dilatées assombrissaient ses prunelles. Elle se plongea dans ces lacs bleu cobalt, complétement troublée. Elle sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine car elle comprit que c'était du désir, son patient allait effectivement mieux! Elle se mit à rougir, elle sentit ses joues devenir chaudes et son cœur pulsait rageusement car elle prit conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Son regard s'abaissa alors pour tomber sur sa poitrine virile, ses pectoraux si bien dessinés puis son abdomen plat et bien ferme. Elle remarqua ensuite le duvet doré au-dessus et en-dessous du nombril. Enfin elle admira sa peau lisse, douce, chaude et absolument sans défauts puis… la cicatrice, cette preuve indéniable et inaltérable.

En la regardant Candy fût à nouveau bouleversée en repensant à ce jour-là, quand Albert n'a pas hésité à plonger devant elle s'interposant entre sa frêle silhouette et le lion, se faisant lacérer, au péril de sa vie pour la sauver. Oui, cet homme l'aimait jusqu'à ce point, au point de perdre la vie, pour elle. Il a tout fait pour elle. Elle était hypnotisée par ces traces de griffes maintenant décolorées, seul un tissu cicatriciel nacré restait sur son bras et tout près de son cœur, tout un symbole ! Elle était attirée comme le nickel par un aimant et elle avait terriblement envie de toucher cette marque, de toucher sa nudité. C'est alors qu'elle eut vraiment conscience du fort désir physique qu'elle éprouvait envers son fiancé. Elle avait envie de le toucher, de le caresser, de l'embrasser sur sa peau nue. Elle s'interrompit dans sa tâche, et effleura sa peau avec ses doigts juste à l'endroit de la cicatrice. Elle sentit Albert tressaillir en même temps que sa respiration s'accélérait. Elle demanda:

\- Est-ce que cela te fait encore mal?  
\- Non, ... c'est juste… hypersensible… électrisant je dirais même!  
\- En fait c'est tout à fait normal, cela fait partie du processus de cicatrisation.

Elle retira alors sa main, un peu gênée. Albert était à la fois frustré et soulagé. Frustré car il aimait vraiment le contact intime des doigts de Candy sur sa peau nue. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle touchait directement sa peau, elle l'avait soigné à l'époque de l'attaque du fauve mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait avec tendresse, avec amour et sensualité même et il appréciait son initiative ; ce touché lui envoyait des frissons agréables et il en aurait voulu davantage, tellement plus… Il était soulagé car il sentit que la situation pourrait très vite devenir gênante alors il choisit la voie de la diversion.

\- Alors votre diagnostic, mademoiselle l'infirmière?  
\- Eh bien vous allez mieux monsieur Ardley mais il faudra encore du repos et surtout surveiller vos poumons!

Ce qui fût confirmé par le médecin qui passa plus tard, il était débordé mais comme la famille Ardley était la plus puissante à Chicago, il avait fait l'effort de faire une visite. Il félicita Candy pour ses bons soins et en particulier pour le bain qui avait aidé à faire baisser la fièvre. Il confirma aussi qu'Il fallait l'ausculter deux fois par jour pour vérifier l'état des poumons. Il déclara qu'il ne repasserait pas, sauf si des complications apparaissaient. Albert se trouvait entre de très bonnes mains en ayant son infirmière particulière ; de plus, la situation s'aggravait de jour en jour dans la ville et les gens tombaient comme des mouches, fauchés par cette terrible épidémie. Il les informa également que la mise en quarantaine et le port du masque ne seraient plus nécessaires à partir du moment où le malade n'aurait plus de fièvre.

C'est ainsi que Candy ausculta son patient scrupuleusement de façon biquotidienne. La tentation à laquelle ils étaient soumis à chacune de ces explorations était de plus en plus tangible mais ils résistaient, aucun baiser n'était possible pour le moment à cause des mesures de prophylaxie et cela les mettaient à rude épreuve tant ils avaient envie de s'étreindre intimement comme les amoureux passionnés qu'ils étaient. La fièvre diminuait de jour en jour et Albert se remettait vite.

Enfin, mercredi matin la fièvre avait complétement disparu et Candy put enlever son masque. Elle voulut l'embrasser aussitôt mais Albert fût réticent car il avait peur d'être encore contagieux.

\- Mais tu as entendu le médecin ! Tu n'as plus de fièvre, déjà hier il n'y avait presque rien.  
\- Je préfère attendre encore un autre jour par sécurité.  
\- Comme tu veux mais c'est inutile !

Ils se dévoraient des yeux mais Albert ne céda pas. Il avait maintenant quitté son lit et son pyjama et comptait retravailler le plus tôt possible car il avait pris du retard. Candy le mit bien en garde de ne pas se surmener après une telle affection. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour Albert car il travaillait vraiment beaucoup trop à son goût et elle craignait qu'un jour ou l'autre son organisme finisse par en pâtir sérieusement.

Le lendemain, elle vint le surprendre au petit matin pour une dernière auscultation qui n'était plus vraiment indispensable mais elle avait pris goût à cette intimité « officiellement » nécessaire et autorisée, le parfait prétexte en somme ! Elle savait que ce serait la dernière fois, dès le lendemain elle devrait repartir pour l'orphelinat. Elle s'était donc glissée à l'abri des regards afin d'éviter les ragots car depuis hier Albert était déclaré guéri donc il n'était plus nécessaire qu'elle entre dans sa chambre. Albert était déjà réveillé et avait même pris une douche, il était donc dans sa chambre finissant de s'habiller quand il entendit quelqu'un gratter très doucement à sa porte. Il avait deviné que c'était Candy alors il vint lui ouvrir. Elle entra rapidement et il verrouilla la porte, ils pouffèrent de rire comme des adolescents faisant des bêtises. Cependant, Albert n'osa pas encore l'étreindre et l'embrasser.

\- Bonjour mon amour ! Je viens pour la dernière auscultation ! dit-elle jovialement.  
\- Bonjour ma Princesse ! Ce n'est peut-être pas la peine !

En fait, Albert craignait la tentation maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de risque de contagion, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se cacher derrière ce prétexte. En même temps, l'idée d'être touché par sa bien-aimée une dernière fois était irrésistible, surtout qu'ils seraient de nouveau séparés. Il céda.

\- Bon d'accord, juste pour te rassurer alors mais tu es sûre que personne ne t'as vue entrer ?  
\- Non, j'ai bien fait attention et il est très tôt, je suis d'ailleurs surprise que tu sois déjà levé, lavé et habillé.  
\- J'ai déjà perdu trop de temps avec cette grippe qui m'a cloué au lit pendant une semaine !

Il déboutonna sa chemise puis l'enleva ainsi que son maillot de corps sous l'œil médusé de Candy qui était à nouveau hypnotisée par le spectacle de son beau torse puissant. Il s'assit sur le lit, elle prit le stéthoscope et vint s'asseoir près de lui. Il était si proche ! Elle fût enveloppée par son odeur enivrante mélangée au savon et au parfum de santal. Son cœur se mit à palpiter alors qu'elle commença à poser l'appareil sur sa poitrine après l'avoir réchauffé au creux de ses mains qui tremblaient un peu. Sans aucune préméditation de sa part, elle brossa accidentellement son mamelon gauche avec le côté de son petit doigt, elle le sentit s'ériger à son contact tout en entendant dans le stéthoscope le son amplifié de l'accélération brutale des pulsations cardiaques d'Albert, ainsi que sa respiration qui devenait plus superficielle et rapide. Elle se demanda : « _Se peut-il que les tétons d'un homme soit aussi sensibles que ceux d'une femme ? Albert ressent-il la même chose que lorsqu'il m'a caressée ?_ » Elle rougissait à l'idée de ce simple souvenir, une chaleur l'envahit toute entière. Elle posa le stéthoscope. Elle leva son regard vers le sien et elle eut confirmation car elle vit une expression qu'elle connaissait bien chez lui maintenant, le désir. Cette simple touche pourtant innocente, combinée à tous les phantasmes qui s'étaient développés lors de ces auscultations quotidiennes et à la tension qui avait progressivement monté chaque jour passant, avaient déclenché un désir sauvage chez les deux.

Albert ferma alors les yeux pour s'aider à retrouver son calme mais ses narines furent titillées par son parfum si féminin, si envoutant. Quelle tentation ! Les yeux de Candy s'arrêtèrent sur ses cicatrices près de son cœur qui la fascinaient à nouveau et dans un geste irréfléchi elle les effleura délibérément, d'abord de sa main, elle dessina leurs contours lentement avec ses doigts bientôt suivis par ses lèvres. Pour Candy, c'était comme si elle voulait apaiser en quelque sorte la douleur qu'il avait dû éprouver lorsque les griffes du félin avaient entaillé la chair et elle aurait voulu pouvoir effacer ces traces. Par ce geste, elle voulait lui montrer sa reconnaissance pour l'avoir sauvée une fois de plus, elle voulait lui montrer son amour. Mais c'était aussi une attraction irrésistible de le toucher, de rechercher le contact intime de sa peau. Albert était surpris de son audace, de sentir ainsi, d'abord ses doigts puis surtout ses lèvres chaudes, humides si douces, si aimantes et si… sensuelles… Il ressentit ses attouchements comme une décharge électrique envoyant des frissons dans tout son corps jusque dans ses endroits les plus secrets. Il inspira profondément puis bloqua sa respiration tandis qu'elle continuait à s'égarer davantage, sur toute sa poitrine, elle était envoutée par le contact de sa peau lisse et chaude, par l'odeur enivrante de sa peau qui lui envahissait les narines. Albert se remit à respirer mais lourdement et de plus en plus rapidement, il laissa échapper un gémissement puis ouvrit les yeux qui étaient devenus d'un bleu plus sombre, les pupilles dilatées et il saisit son visage entre ses mains pour la stopper.

\- Candy,… je t'en supplie… arrête ! Ses paroles sonnaient comme un cri d'alerte et de détresse. Une supplique. Il sentait qu'il était sur le point de perdre le contrôle.

Elle se mit à rougir avec profusion, complétement contrite, réalisant soudain ce qu'elle venait de faire, ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle mit sa main devant sa bouche en disant un « Oh mon Dieu ! » elle se leva rapidement mais dans la précipitation, elle trébucha sur le tapis et atterrît sur les genoux d'Albert qui la rattrapa au passage comme il a pu. Par hasard la main droite de Candy se plaça sur un des pectoraux d'Albert dont la main gauche tomba sur sa taille et la droite se retrouva sur son sein gauche, son pouce juste sur son sommet qui s'érigea encore davantage à son contact. Candy était de côté, son flanc droit le long du torse nu de son bien-aimé. Leur regard se croisèrent, un désir ardent, irrépressible s'est allumé brusquement dans leurs prunelles. Le magnétisme entre les deux était trop puissant. Simultanément, ils réduisirent le chemin entre leurs lèvres qui se rencontrèrent et fusionnèrent avec fougue et avidité. Et ce qui suivit, fût une explosion de sensualité. Ces derniers jours, la faim de l'autre, de ses baisers, la peur de perdre l'être cher, l'angoisse de perdre la vie, l'adrénaline et les tentations répétées, avaient été comme un ressort que l'on avait comprimait un peu plus chaque jour et que l'on avait relâché brutalement, ce qui a eu raison de leur retenue.

Leurs langues entamèrent une danse de caresses gourmandes et sensuelles. Albert dans le même temps caressa le mamelon de Candy, comme la dernière fois puis il le saisit entre son pouce et son index et il le pinça légèrement, le frotta et tira dessus doucement et alternativement, à plusieurs reprises, provoquant une vague extatique qui déferla sans répit dans tout le corps de Candy, elle augmentait impitoyablement en intensité à chaque traction, à chaque brossage, arrachant des sons rauques de sa gorge. Son intimité qui brulait et se gonflait de désir, se liquéfia. Chaque cellule de son organisme était en feu. Gémissements. Ils rompirent le baiser par obligation pour reprendre leur souffle. Halètements. Elle enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux puis le cou d'Albert, ses épaules, son dos qu'elle parcourait en le malaxant sans vergogne directement en contact avec sa peau nue... Gémissements. Albert était complétement envouté par les attentions que Candy lui administrait ainsi que par ses plaintes et ses halètements, comme il aimait cette nouvelle mélodie. Il lui murmura :

\- Candy, tu es mon étoile… tu es la lumière de ma vie…

Elle lui répondit :

\- Oh ! Albert, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre… Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi !

Il se mit à explorer son dos, ses bras, caressant et pétrissant chaque partie qui lui était offerte, détestant l'étoffe des vêtements qui faisaient obstacle vers sa peau. Il aurait tellement souhaité se sentir peau contre peau. Il ajouta :

\- Je t'aime tant… tu es si belle…

Il brossa ses lèvres et la pointe de sa langue sur son cou, sa gorge, elle avait basculé la tête en arrière pour s'offrir davantage. Gémissements. Leur excitation montait encore et encore, les secondes passant. La main d'Albert vint de nouveau s'égarer sur son sein gauche, son pouce brossa encore son téton, protubérance irrésistible même cachée sous le tissu. Les sensations pour les deux étaient tellement érotiques que les phéromones qui émanaient par tous les pores de leur peau les conduisaient au bord de la folie, balayant comme un tsunami sur son passage tous les principes de bonne conduite. Gémissements et halètements. Leur sang était comme un torrent de lave qui s'écoulait dans leurs veines. Albert resserra son étreinte et la moula plus près de son propre corps. Ils basculèrent alors sur le côté se retrouvant allongés sur le lit. Candy rivée à Albert, sentit alors sa virilité durcie palpiter contre son bas ventre, instinctivement elle bascula son bassin vers l'avant à la recherche de sa pression. Elle ne pouvait pas résister à l'appel impérieux de sa virilité. Elle glissa sa main sur la poitrine d'Albert dont la main droite passa de son sein à sa taille puis à ses fesses qu'il caressa, massa et pressa contre lui. Entre deux baisers il lui chuchotait amoureusement :

\- Mon amour… j'aime tellement quand tu me touches… tes mains… tes caresses sont si sensuelles… je me sens si vivant…

Entendant ses mots, elle intensifia ses caresses. La sensation était divine, il passa alors sa main sur sa hanche gauche avant de finir sur sa cuisse qui s'était relevé sur son côté. En la caressant, le tissu de sa jupe remonta, découvrant son bas **(2)**, mettant à nu la peau douce et tendre de la partie haute de la cuisse de Candy. Albert descendit sa main tout le long, d'abord sur l'extérieur et sur l'étoffe de son bas puis en remontant il la déplaça sur la partie interne, la plus sensible de sa jambe, en remontant lentement, il prenait tout son temps. Il dit d'une voix rauque :

\- J'aime tellement te caresser… je voudrais te donner tant de plaisir… que tu ne peux même pas imaginer…

Il sentit Candy se mettre à trembler sous ses caresses expertes, sa main continuait son chemin inexorablement vers le haut toujours et encore plus haut puis il a atteint la peau nue, juste au-dessus de la jarretière **(3)** mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Candy geignait :

\- Aaaah ! …Mon amour… oh ouiiii… montre-moi…

Tout en poursuivant ses baisers enfiévrés et emporté par ses sens, par le plaisir qu'il recevait et par le plaisir qu'il donnait, par toutes ces sensations sublimes, Albert ne pensait plus et il continua son exploration jusqu'à l'intimité de Candy. Il sentit sa lingerie complétement humide et l'évidence manifeste de ce désir pour lui, de la part de la femme qu'il aimait tant, jouait le rôle d'un aphrodisiaque puissant. Et alors qu'il se perdait dans ses audaces, Candy poussa un cri fort et guttural de plaisir et de surprise mélangés sous le contact de la main chaude et sensuelle d'Albert. Ils étaient sur le point de franchir la ligne mais ce cri puissant résonna dans l'esprit de celui-ci qui revint subitement à la réalité et dans un sursaut de conscience, il a rassemblé le reste de sa légendaire volonté pour s'arracher aux bras de Candy qui frustrée, émit un son de protestation. Enfin, il se releva en haletant lourdement. Il se passa les deux mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux, encore pantelant, il lui tournait le dos, le temps de faire redescendre ses tensions en inspirant profondément, plusieurs fois de suite. Il était temps ! Puis il se retourna pour lui dire :

\- Oh ! Candy, je suis terriblement désolé ! … Je suis allé trop loin,… c'était de la pure folie ! Confus, gêné, il inspira encore plusieurs fois pour finir de se calmer.  
\- Oh Albert, c'est moi qui suis désolée, c'est moi qui ai commencé, j'ai tellement honte ! Je me suis comportée comme… comme une femme légère !... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? … Je ne dois pas être normale pour faire une chose pareille, … aussi scandaleuse !

Elle était rouge comme une betterave, elle réajusta ses vêtements et elle se recroquevilla, ramenant ses genoux vers sa poitrine tout en se prenant le visage entre ses mains, au bord des larmes, elle n'osait pas le regarder. Albert enfila sa chemise et il revint s'asseoir auprès d'elle, il lui prit tendrement les deux mains pour les retirer de son visage et établir un contact visuel avec elle, il lui prit alors le visage et lui caressa tendrement les joues avec ses pouces en essuyant une larme qui s'écoulait, il prit la parole et dit :

\- S'il te plait, regarde-moi! Non mon amour, n'aies pas de honte, tu es tout à fait normale, crois-moi ! Tu n'es absolument pas une femme légère, simplement tu es une femme sensuelle, très sensuelle même. Ce qui s'est passé est uniquement entre nous et restera juste entre nous. Tu n'as pas à te sentir honteuse avec moi, Candy. Je sais très bien que tu es innocente et inexpérimentée. Tu découvres ton corps, le mien et de nouvelles sensations que tu n'as pas maitrisées. Et pour tout te dire, c'est même très agréable de découvrir que tu es une femme passionnée. Je peux t'assurer que cela n'est pas du tout pour me déplaire, bien au contraire, j'ai beaucoup de chance ! Surtout ne refoule pas cette belle sensualité qui t'anime Candy, je t'en prie, jamais ! Il faut juste attendre le bon moment pour la laisser s'exprimer pleinement et être patient. Mais une fois mariés, je te promets que l'on pourra explorer chaque parcelle de notre corps sans retenue et sans culpabiliser. En fait, c'était à moi de calmer la situation bien plus tôt, je te demande pardon !

\- Mais tu l'as fait en me demandant d'arrêter et ensuite c'est la chute qui nous a mis dans cette promiscuité, je n'ai rien à te pardonner, mon amour, ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais prémédité !  
\- Oui, en effet, nous nous sommes laissés emportés par l'intensité du moment et je t'aime tellement… je suis fou de toi !  
\- Moi aussi, je t'aime tellement et tu me rends folle !

Elle se réfugia sur sa poitrine qui avait perdu sa nudité et il la serra chastement dans ses bras. Albert était bouleversé car jamais il n'aurait voulu déshonorer sa Princesse, pas avant le mariage ! Il ne se serait jamais permis de déflorer une femme en dehors de ces liens sacrés, encore moins Candy ! Il n'avait jamais donné de l'importance aux conventions et la signature sur un registre ainsi que deux anneaux ne changeraient pas leurs sentiments et leur passion mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre … non, pas avant le mariage car s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, s'il mourrait et cette grippe lui avait montré que tout peut arriver, il ne voulait pas laisser Candy déshonorée, sans parler du risque de grossesse… Il pensait : « _J'ai bien réussi à apprivoiser Tongo, le lion, je serai bien capable de dompter mes pulsions. Je l'aime beaucoup trop !_ »

**ooo**

**Miami, mercredi 5 février 1919**

Les Leagan s'occupaient des derniers préparatifs pour l'ouverture de leur grand hôtel de luxe à Miami et notamment de la liste d'invités. Il y aura, tout le gratin de la ville, le maire, son épouse, des politiques influents, de riches industriels, de grands avocats puissants, des médecins réputés… la famille et bien sûr, le grand Oncle William, La grande Tante Elroy si son état de santé le permettait. Le débat se situait au sujet de Candy. Les parents étaient obligés de l'inviter car William étant le principal investisseur et que Candy étant officiellement sa fille adoptive devait être invitée, de plus grâce à l'indiscrétion de Neal, ils savaient qu'il y avait un projet de mariage entre les deux à leur plus grand damne. Eliza refusait catégoriquement de la voir à cette fête. Déjà parce qu'elle l'a toujours détestée et jalousée mais après avoir vue Candy tellement en beauté lors du réveillon à Chicago, c'était encore pire car elle craignait que Candy ne lui fasse de l'ombre. Ensuite, l'humiliation subie pour lui faire des excuses avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Enfin, Eliza avait mis le grappin sur un prétendant, un très bon parti. Fergus MacLeod était issu d'une ancienne famille écossaise, noble et riche qui avait migré aux Etats Unis à la fin du siècle dernier. Le problème pour elle était qu'ils étaient très puritains et très à cheval sur les principes donc un scandale familial pourrait avoir de fâcheuses conséquences sur ses projets de mariage avec Fergus et ce scandale s'appelait Candy. Elle était en grande discussion avec ses parents et son frère.

\- Mais père, mère, vous imaginez le scandale si Fergus et ses parents apprennent le projet de mariage entre l'Oncle William et Candy !? Ils ne voudront jamais que je l'épouse, le déshonneur sera sur la famille !  
\- Eliza, pour l'instant rien n'est officiel, on ne le sait que parce que Neal a surpris cette conversation ! Nous n'avons pas le choix et tu le sais très bien ! Répondit son père  
\- Mais il va falloir faire quelque chose pour empêcher ce mariage et celui d'Annie Brighton et d'Archibald aussi d'ailleurs, je ne veux pas d'une ancienne orpheline comme cousine, même par alliance, de plus son père connait des difficultés financières actuellement !  
\- Oui mais comment ? Dit sa mère.  
\- Il y a toujours un moyen ! Ajouta Neal  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?  
\- On peut essayer de convaincre le conseil des anciens. Proposa-t-il.  
\- Je te rappelle mon cher fils que l'Oncle William a tout pouvoir ! Dit Sarah Leagan.  
\- Peut-être mais on pourrait s'appuyer sur Lachlan Mac Doherty qui s'était opposé à l'Oncle William en tant que chef de clan lorsque son père est mort. C'est La Tante Elroy qui m'en a parlé juste après son intronisation.  
\- Peut-être pour le mariage d'Annie et d'Archibald mais pour celui de l'Oncle William, je crains fort que nous n'y puissions rien, ce n'est plus un enfant sans défense, je pense que vous avez pu le constater par vous-même et Lachlan Mac Doherty n'est plus tout jeune… Conclut Sarah.

Ils étaient donc là à conspirer pour faire échouer, non pas un mais deux mariages. Ce qu'ignoraient les parents Leagan c'était que Neal était prêt à utiliser des moyens beaucoup moins légaux. Il était malade de jalousie de savoir que Candy pourrait appartenir à un autre que lui. Avoir revu Candy l'avait rendu complètement obsédé, elle était devenue si attirante qu'il la voulait à n'importe quel prix ! Depuis son enfance, il avait été habitué à obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait sans aucune opposition et lorsque Candy, qu'il voyait plus comme un trophée à posséder, lui avait été dérobée en quelque sorte par l'Oncle William, cela avait déclenché son obsession à la posséder coûte que coûte. Il avait retrouvé sa sœur discrètement et lui dit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chère sœur, je connais un moyen bien plus efficace d'empêcher ce maudit mariage !  
\- Ah bon ! Je voudrais bien savoir comment mon cher frère ?  
\- Eh bien j'ai gardé des contacts à Chicago, j'ai eu l'occasion de connaître certaines personnes… peu recommandables et qui me doivent des services…  
\- Tu ne veux pas parler de la mafia quand-même ?  
\- Eh bien si justement !  
\- Noooon ! Neal tu n'as pas fréquenté la pègre tout de même !  
\- En fait, j'ai peut-être mis les pieds quelques fois dans les tripots de jeux et … les bordels de Dion O'Banion. **(3)** Dit-il avec un clin d'œil et une étincelle maléfique dans les yeux.  
\- Neal, tu m'étonneras toujours ! Répondit-elle avec la même étincelle…

A suivre…

**ooo**

**Qu'est-ce que Neal et Eliza vont faire ? Leur projet aboutira-t-il ?**

* * *

**Tous mes remerciements pour tous vos gentils commentaires**

**et en particulier la plus fidèle :**

**ilovexmas : Eh oui j'avais présenté l'histoire comme étant romantique et sensuelle, l'histoire va donc devenir de plus en plus sensuelle, il y aura aussi du drame mais aussi des moments de bonheur. **

**La majorité civile aux USA au début du XXème siècle était à 21 ans, elle est passée à 18 ans** **en 1971** **dans presque tous les États** (**19 ans au Nebraska et en Alabama 21 ans au Mississippi)****mais tu as raison,** **l'âge légal pour consommer de l'alcool reste à de 21 ans.**

**Merci également à tous les lecteurs d'avoir pris le temps de la lecture de mon histoire jusqu'ici, même s'ils restent silencieux mais je serais tellement contente de vous entendre ne serait-ce qu'une fois, un jour ! ;)**  
**Et si vous trouvez des erreurs de typographie, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !**

* * *

**Notes :**  
**(1)** Informations (en anglais) dont je me suis inspirée sur l'épidémie de grippe espagnole à Chicago : voir mon blog

**(2)** Ne pas imaginer que Candy avait voulu se montrer provocante ! A l 'époque, les bas et les jarretières ou les jarretelles faisaient partie des sous-vêtements quotidiennement portés, ils n'avaient pas la connotation provocante et « sexy » d'aujourd'hui ! Le collant a été inventé seulement en 1953 et vendu en masse à partir de 1959 grâce notamment à l'invention du nylon en 1938 par la société Du Pont de Nemours.  
Sources : voir mon blog  
Quant au le soutien-gorge, inventé en 1889, par la Française Herminie Cadolle il n'était pas encore porté au début du XXème siècle, les femmes mettaient une chemise de corps et un corset qui devient de moins en moins haut, en se limitant à une simple bande abdominale à partir des années 20 puis il évolue peu à peu vers la gaine.  
J'ai trouvé amusant le slogan publicitaire d'une corseterie:  
« contient les forts, soutient les faibles, ramène les égarés » lol  
Source : voir mon blog

**(3) Dion O'Banion** (de son véritable nom Charles Dean O'Banion) était un irlando-américain et l'un des barons de la pègre à Chicago, leader du North Side Gang en association avec Bugs Moran et Hymie Weiss. Il fût assassiné le 10 novembre 1924 par le gang rival du sud de Chicago parmi lesquels le tristement célèbre Al Capone qui ne commença sa carrière dans la mafia que dans les années 20, pour finir parrain de la mafia en 1925. Rappelons qu'Al Capone avait fait fortune grâce notamment au trafic d'alcool de contrebande durant la prohibition entrée officiellement en vigueur aux USA le 16 janvier 1920.  
Source : voir mon blog


	20. Chapter 17: projets d'avenir

**Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**  
**L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**

**ooo**

**Chapitre 17 : Projets d'avenir…**

_**Voici le nouveau long chapitre qui a été difficile à écrire car beaucoup de choses à mettre en place et de sortes d'émotions à décrire, de plus c'est un chapitre charnière car beaucoup d'évènements vont en découler… j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

**La maison de Pony, vendredi 14 février 1919**

Ce matin-là, un coursier venu directement de la ville apporta une magnifique corbeille de roses rouges, un paquet et une enveloppe ; le tout à destination de Candy. Les enfants étaient émerveillés de voir autant de si jolies fleurs, cinq douzaines !

\- C'est l'amoureux de Candy ! Taquina le petit Joshua.  
\- Ah oui et c'est qui d'ailleurs ? Demanda la petite Lucie.  
\- Je suis sûre que c'est Albert ! Renchérit Elise.  
\- Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas dire Albert mais Monsieur Ardley ! Dit Mademoiselle Pony qui vint au secours de Candy.  
\- Mais il nous a dit qu'on pouvait l'appeler Albert ! Se défendit Lucie, une brunette de neuf ans.  
\- Peut-être mais Monsieur Ardley est un monsieur important et il n'est pas convenable de l'appeler juste par son prénom. Expliqua Sœur Maria.

Au moins cela avait fait diversion et Candy en profita pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre avec la lettre et le paquet en faisant un clin d'œil à ses deux ainées.

\- Candy où vas-tu ? Demanda Joshua qui l'avait remarquée.  
\- Laissez-là donc un peu tranquille ! Dit Mademoiselle Pony.

Enfin seule dans sa chambre où elle s'était enfermée à clé pour ne pas être dérangée, Candy ouvrit d'abord la lettre car pour elle, les mots de son fiancé était bien plus important que n'importe quel cadeau.

_**Ma Princesse,**_

_**Comme tu le savais déjà je ne pourrai malheureusement pas te voir aujourd'hui mais je voulais quand même te faire une surprise pour te rappeler combien je t'aime et à quel point tu me manques. J'ai hâte que nous partagions nos vies afin de pouvoir t'admirer et profiter de ta présence à mes côtés, chaque jour du reste de ma vie ! Je compte les jours jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre. Et n'oublie pas que tu es tellement plus jolie quand tu souris…**_  
_**Joyeuse Saint-Valentin mon amour**_

_**Ton Petit Bert**_

Candy avait les larmes aux yeux, elle était si émue. Bien qu'en voyage d'affaires de nouveau à Boston pour quelques jours, Albert n'avait pas oublié qu'aujourd'hui c'était la fête des amoureux. Elle sentait sa poitrine se serrer d'émotion. Elle soupira « Oh Albert ! Comme je t'aime et comme tu me manques, toi aussi ! » Dit-elle à voix haute même s'il n'y avait que les murs et le mobilier comme témoins. Les preuves d'amour de cet homme pour elle l'étonnaient un peu plus chaque jour.

Elle repensait aussi à sa dernière visite à Chicago, elle en rougissait encore, cette intimité, cette sensualité qu'elle avait partagées avec lui ; elle en était encore toute chamboulée. D'un côté parce qu'elle avait tellement appréciait toutes ces sensations extraordinaires qu'il lui avait fait ressentir, son cœur palpitait encore rien qu'à la pensée de ses baisers suaves, de ses caresses qui lui brûlaient encore la peau et de ses mots tendres et enflammés qui résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. D'un autre côté, elle avait eu si honte d'elle-même d'avoir agi de façon si audacieuse en ayant initié les caresses et les baisers, et sur … sa peau nue ! Le souvenir de sa chaleur, de sa douceur, de son odeur… l'enveloppait encore. « _Oh Albert, vivement que l'on soit mariés._ » Pensait-elle en rougissant. Elle se sentait tellement femme avec lui !

Albert avait su trouver les mots et la rassurer sur son attitude, il lui avait même avoué qu'il avait appréciait. Il ne l'avait jamais jugée d'ailleurs, que ce soit sur ses actes ou sur ses choix. Il l'avait toujours respectée, même Anthony, ce garçon si doux, l'avait giflée une fois alors qu'elle s'était enfuie de chez les Leagan à la suite d'une fausse accusation une fois de plus. Anthony, alors très inquiet de sa disparition s'était fâché après elle et lui avait donné cette gifle. C'était le jour où Albert l'avait sauvée de la noyade en la retrouvant près de la cascade où sa course folle l'avait conduite. Terry aussi, après ce baiser volé lorsque révoltée par son audace elle l'avait giflé, il lui avait payé de retour en la giflant également. Albert, lui, n'avait jamais porté la main sur elle, sauf à lui donner … des caresses. Il avait toujours été compréhensif, patient, tendre, doux mais également très passionné avec elle. Il l'avait toujours soutenue, il avait toujours su l'apaiser, la réconforter. Oui, Albert était sa force, son essence vitale !

Enfin, elle sortit de ses songes et ouvrit le paquet. Un petit carton disait : « Pour accompagner la bague… » Elle découvrit alors un collier, un bracelet et des boucles d'oreilles assortis à la couleur du diamant bleu de sa bague de fiançailles, bien que les pierres étaient cette fois-ci des saphirs bleus et des diamants blancs. La pierre principale du collier était un saphir en forme de cœur dont le contour était orné de petits diamants blancs, la chaine elle-même était faite des mêmes petites pierres** (1)**. Le bracelet était formé d'une alternance de saphirs bleus et de diamants blancs de la même taille et forme que ceux du collier. Enfin les boucles d'oreilles étaient composées d'un saphir bleu en forme de goutte d'eau et juste au-dessus d'un diamant blanc identique aux autres. Toutes les pierres du set étaient serties dans une monture en platine comme sa bague. C'était magnifique ! Candy était ébahie et pensait qu'Albert n'aurait jamais dû dépenser autant d'argent car cela avait dû coûter une petite fortune mais en même temps elle était touchée et même époustouflée de cette attention. Et pourtant, elle aurait préféré sa présence à tous ces joyaux réunis mais elle savait très bien que c'était impossible, avec le retard pris à cause de sa grippe, Albert avait dû mettre les bouchées doubles dans son travail. Quant à elle, elle avait simplement envoyé une jolie carte à Albert pour la Saint-Valentin.

**ooo**

**Boston, Hôtel The Fairmont Copley Plaza, vendredi 14 février 1919**

Albert avait attendu d'être seul dans sa chambre allongé dans son lit d'hôtel pour lire tranquillement la carte de Candy qu'il venait de recevoir. Il sentit d'abord son parfum puis déchira délicatement l'enveloppe. Il sortit une jolie carte illustrée avec un cœur et une rose rouge. Il la retourna pour lire le contenu :

_**Mon Petit Bert,**_

_**Comme j'aurais voulu pouvoir te le dire en personne et me serrer tout contre toi, mon amour, je te souhaite une très bonne Saint-Valentin. Même si tu es loin de mes yeux, tu es dans mon cœur et dans toutes mes pensées car tu as posé ta main sur mon âme. J'espère que tu prends bien soin de toi et que tu ne t'épuises pas trop au travail, je m'inquiète tellement pour toi. Je me languis de te revoir bientôt, je souhaiterais pouvoir être une magicienne et te faire apparaitre devant moi en un claquement de doigts !**_  
_**Avec tout mon amour et mon éternelle gratitude **_

_**Ta Princesse**_

Albert afficha un sourire satisfait et serra la carte tout contre son cœur. Il était très ému et se remémora leur dernière rencontre, comment Candy avait pris soin de lui avec tellement d'amour au risque de tomber malade elle-même et le changement d'attitude de sa tante envers elle, tout cela le remplissait d'allégresse et puis aussi… leurs moments d'intimité, cette sensualité qui irradiait entre eux était très prometteuse. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se souvenir des mains de Candy posées sur sa poitrine, de la caresse de ses lèvres veloutées sur sa peau nue… Il avait failli en perdre la tête et en y repensant seul dans ce grand lit froid, son corps commençait à réagir !

Sa réaction de honte l'avait touché et son innocence l'avait attendri. Comment avait-elle pu s'imaginer une femme légère ? « _Ah ! Candy, tu es si exceptionnelle ! Quand je t'ai rencontrée sur ta colline, je n'en avais pas encore conscience mais je t'ai attendue toute ma vie !_»

**Vidéo de Chio Alhely: Albert and Candy Valentines Day (lien à voir sur mon blog)**

**Chanson de Savage Garden – Truly, madly, deeply **

**New York, appartement de Terrence Graham Grandchester, vendredi 14 février 1919**

\- Terry, tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps que tu reposes un peu !  
\- Je sais bien mère mais je préfère travailler.  
\- Tu n'as pas arrêté de travailler depuis le décès de Suzanna, même pas une journée, ce n'est pas raisonnable !  
\- Au moins tant que je travaille, j'arrête de penser ! Ajouta-t-il tristement.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas une solution, il faudra bien que tu finisses par affronter tes démons !  
\- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire ! Répondit-il impétueusement.  
\- Est-ce que tu vas la revoir ?  
\- Mais de qui tu parles ?! Terry était agacé et faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre.  
\- Tu le sais très bien, Terry ! Vas-tu recontacter Candy ?  
\- Et pour quoi faire ?

Il s'énervait, Terry avait toujours détesté se mettre à nu, pour lui, montrer ses sentiments signifiait être vulnérable. Depuis son enfance, il s'était érigé autour de lui une forteresse de solitude afin de ne pas souffrir. Enlevé à sa mère alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un tout petit enfant pour être projeté dans une famille anglaise aristocratique avec une belle-mère qui le détestait, un père froid et distant et leurs enfants qui l'ignoraient. Bref, il avait grandi dans un monde dépourvu d'amour et de tendresse ce qui l'avait rendu en apparence, cynique, révolté, arrogant et il s'était transformé en une âme tourmentée. Seule Candy avait su trouver la brèche et grignoter peu à peu les remparts qui l'entouraient et atteindre sa sensibilité exacerbée. Elle l'avait même aidé à se réconcilier avec sa mère qui avait eu le tort de le rejeter un matin d'hiver alors qu'il allait rentrer au collège royal de Saint-Paul. Il avait traversé l'océan Atlantique pour chercher l'amour maternel mais Eleanor Baker, célèbre actrice, avait eu peur du scandale si l'on découvrait qu'elle avait eu un fils avec un duc anglais hors mariage. Terry, complétement brisé était reparti en Angleterre par le Mauritania, bateau sur lequel il avait rencontré Candy cette nuit du réveillon du jour de l'an.

\- Tu l'aimes toujours n'est-ce pas ? Eleanor le regardait avec tendresse et inquiétude.  
\- Et quand bien même cela serait vrai, je ne peux pas débarquer dans sa vie, comme ça, après quatre ans et dire, eh oh, bonjour Candy, c'est moi Terry! Maintenant que Suzanna est morte je reviens te chercher ! Et… de toute façon elle a dû refaire sa vie, s'être mariée et peut-être même avoir des enfants ! Je ne sais même pas où elle habite en ce moment !

Terry parlait avec véhémence, en faisant les quatre cents pas dans le salon. Il était torturé car il avait cette sensation qu'il n'avait pas terminé « proprement » son histoire avec Candy, leurs adieux avaient été si soudains, si brefs, si déchirants et forcés. De plus, ce jour de Saint-Valentin, le rendait mélancolique. Se sentant coincé avec Suzanna, il n'avait pas pu avancer d'un point de vue sentimental et reconstruire sa vie avec sa défunte fiancée, cela n'avait pas fonctionné, il avait éprouvé une certaine tendresse pour elle mais il n'avait jamais pu lui offrir son cœur alors il s'était refermé sur son amour du passé, sur Candy. Maintenant que Suzanna était morte, il était déstabilisé car son cœur était maintenant libre d'aimer à nouveau qui il voulait mais il ne l'admettait pas, du moins pas encore. Terry mourrait d'envie de revoir Candy car il l'aimait toujours, tout au moins il s'accrochait à cette belle illusion de son adolescence. Il ne savait plus où il en était, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Tu peux au moins essayer de te renseigner sans forcément la contacter directement !

Mademoiselle Baker étais très inquiète de le voir ainsi, elle craignait qu'il ne sombre à nouveau dans la dépression. Elle savait que même si Candy avait refait sa vie, il avait besoin de le savoir pour pouvoir tourner la page et avancer dans la vie car tant qu'il s'accrocherait à cet espoir, que Candy l'aimait toujours, il resterait dans cet état mélancolique comme c'était le cas depuis quatre ans maintenant et elle ne supportait pas de voir son fils souffrir ainsi. Elle-même avait tant souffert lorsque le père de Terry l'avait abandonnée pour épouser une femme plus convenable pour un duc anglais.

\- Je ne sais pas si je tiens à le savoir ! Je lui ai fait promettre d'être heureuse alors… si j'apprends… si je découvre… qu'elle en aime un autre… je ne sais pas si je le supporterais… ce serait comme la perdre une deuxième fois !  
\- Donc tu comptes faire la politique de l'autruche ! Terry, cela va te miner !  
\- Mère, je n'ai plus envie de parler de cela !

Il était au bord de l'explosion et sa mère le sentit alors elle n'insista pas. Elle choisit une autre approche pour le sortir de là.

\- Comme tu veux, dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas faire un break et venir me rejoindre en Californie ? Les studios cherchent un acteur pour jouer le principal rôle masculin dans le nouveau film dans lequel je vais tourner, pourquoi ne pas participer au casting ?  
\- Tu sais bien qu'il y a une tournée de prévue en Angleterre pour Hamlet.  
\- Oui mais c'est seulement dans quelques mois et le tournage du film ne nécessitera que quelques semaines. Robert Hathaway te doit bien une pause puisque tu ne t'es jamais arrêté depuis le début des représentations. Tu as bien une doublure comme tous tes collègues, non ?  
\- Je ne sais pas mère… je vais y réfléchir.

Tout au fond de lui-même Terry avait commencé à entendre raison, il se disait qu'après tout un changement d'air de quelques semaines lui ferait peut-être du bien car cette ville lui rappelait décidemment de bien mauvais souvenirs, mise à part sa brillante carrière qui avait alimenté son énergie et qui avait même été son principal moteur dans la vie. C'est quand même bien ce but qu'il poursuivait quand il a quitté Londres en laissant Candy derrière lui à l'époque ! Même si c'était aussi pour permettre à la jeune-fille de ne pas être renvoyée du collège après qu'ils étaient tombés dans le traquenard de cette peste d'Eliza. Il n'était pas obligé de mettre un océan entre Candy et lui. En quelque sorte, il lui avait déjà dit adieu à ce moment-là afin de poursuivre son rêve, son ambition, être un grand acteur de théâtre.  
Maintenant en suivant les conseils de sa mère, en la suivant en Californie, il pourrait peut-être faire d'autres projets d'avenir, qui sait ?

**ooo**

**Chicago, manoir des Ardley, mardi 4 mars 1919**  
Candy était arrivée la veille au manoir de Chicago en compagnie de son chaperon Madame Ashley Gordon, une veuve d'une quarantaine d'années qui était venue la chercher en voiture à la maison de Pony, amenée par un chauffeur de la famille. Ils avaient ensuite voyagé tous les trois par le train, de Lakewood à Chicago. Candy venait rejoindre Albert qui avait téléphoné pour lui demander de l'accompagner en Floride pour se rendre à l'ouverture de l'hôtel des Leagan.

Maintenant qu'il y avait le téléphone à la clinique, ils s'appelaient régulièrement en plus des courriers. Le Dr Martin très compréhensif et même complice laissait Candy seule dans ces moments-là pour qu'elle puisse parler en toute intimité avec son fiancé. Ils aimaient aussi beaucoup recevoir des courriers, l'attente et le plaisir de voir une lettre arriver qu'ils pouvaient ensuite, relire à volonté, admirer l'écriture de l'autre, toucher le papier que l'être aimé avait tenu entre ses mains, et pour Albert sentir le parfum de Candy qui embaumait les roses ; c'était un lien physique, concret et surtout durable. Mais entendre la voix de l'autre, la douce voix d'Albert, la voix joyeuse de Candy étaient des vibrations éphémères mais bien réelles, l'impression que la personne chère à son cœur est juste à côté. Ces deux liens étaient pour eux leur bouffée d'oxygène, ce qui les aidait à patienter.  
Ils se parlaient de leur quotidien, maintenant que Candy travaillait à la clinique, cela lui offrait maintes anecdotes à raconter en plus de ce qui se passait à l'orphelinat. Le passage de l'architecte et les travaux envisagés qui commenceraient dès la semaine suivante avaient pu être débattus et réglés plus facilement grâce au téléphone. Ils discutaient aussi des voyages qu'ils souhaitaient faire ensemble et de leurs projets d'avenir.

Albert avait l'intention d'ouvrir un nouvel orphelinat à Chicago pour accueillir les enfants laissés sans parents qui étaient de plus en plus nombreux, soit à cause de la guerre, soit à cause de l'épidémie de grippe ou autre. Il en voyait tous les jours déambuler dans les rues demandant la charité, certains se mettaient à voler poussés par la faim. Ainsi, il avait besoin des conseils et de l'avis de Candy qui avait elle-même passé son enfance dans un orphelinat, ils étaient de vrais partenaires sur ce projet et cela les rapprochait davantage si cela était encore possible. Albert serait un riche bienfaiteur, un philanthrope, voilà pourquoi il travaillait si dur, non seulement il voulait faire prospérer les affaires pour préserver sa famille et toutes les personnes qui travaillaient pour les entreprises du groupe mais aussi parce qu'il voulait que l'immense richesse sur laquelle il veillait profite aux plus démunis. Lors de ses voyages et au travers de ses rencontres, aussi bien lorsqu'il apparaissait comme un simple vagabond, il avait réalisé que la misère existait partout et que des gens très biens pouvaient en être victime. Un de ses buts était donc de s'investir dans les œuvres caritatives et tout naturellement, il avait commençait par s'occuper des orphelins **(2)**. Il pensait que s'il n'avait pas eu la chance d'être né dans une famille riche, il aurait pu se retrouver à la place de ces pauvres enfants de la rue après avoir perdu ses deux parents.

Candy commençait aussi à envisager son propre avenir en tant que future madame Ardley et elle en discutait librement avec Albert qui serait un époux moderne et libéral dans ses idées, Candy pourrait continuer sa vie professionnelle comme elle l'entendrait, ce qui était une attitude résolument avant-gardiste. Alors, elle pensait travailler de façon bénévole en tant qu'infirmière à Chicago dans les orphelinats et les cliniques pour les plus démunis (2) pour être près de son mari et pouvoir l'accompagner lors de ses longs voyages et aussi s'occuper de leurs futurs enfants. Leur amour se reposait sur des bases solides avec des valeurs et des principes fondamentaux partagés. Ils avaient non seulement une véritable communion des cœurs mais aussi de l'esprit et de l'âme. Ensemble, ils se sentaient complets et bientôt accomplis.

Après avoir craint et connu les inconvénients de faire partie de cette grande famille puissante, avec la maturité Candy en entrevoyait maintenant les avantages ; avec son futur mari, elle allait pouvoir soulager la souffrance autour d'elle. Depuis toute petite c'est ce qu'elle avait fait avec sa gentillesse, sa compassion, son dévouement et bientôt elle pourrait en faire bien plus grâce à Albert. Elle allait pouvoir s'épanouir pleinement sur tous les plans. Elle n'allait pas seulement pouvoir construire sa propre famille avec son Prince, cela allait bien au-delà de ce qu'elle avait pu rêver lorsqu'elle était une toute jeune-fille. Albert et elle étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre.  
Bref, ils étaient intarissables tant ils avaient de projets d'avenir ensemble.

Enfin, ils pouvaient se revoir même si cette fois ils allaient être chaperonnés pour ce voyage. La réputation de Candy devait être préservée, là-dessus la tante Elroy avait été intraitable, incapable de les accompagner elle-même pour un si long périple à cause de son état de santé, elle faisait actuellement une crise d'hypertension. Candy n'était pas très enchantée à l'idée de revoir les Leagan mais pour être avec son cher et tendre durant quelques jours, elle se disait que cela valait bien un petit sacrifice et puis elle se sentait en sécurité, comme toujours, avec Albert à ses côtés.

Elle fût accueillie cordialement par madame Elroy, ce qui était nouveau pour elle. Elle s'enquit d'abord de sa santé car Albert lui avait signalé son état actuel. Candy lui proposa même de s'occuper d'elle quitte à ne pas aller à Miami. La tante fût étonnée et très touchée de cette proposition. Candy aurait renoncé à un si beau voyage et en compagnie de son cher William uniquement pour prendre soin d'une vieille dame, qui de plus avait eu pour habitude de la traiter si injustement ! Décidemment elle avait bien mal jugé Candy ! Elle appréciait de plus en plus la jeune-fille qui, à ses yeux, avait un comportement plus mature, plus responsable, l'allure plus d'une vraie femme que d'une gamine maintenant, bref quelqu'un de convenable. Il restait tout de même à la préparer dans ses futures responsabilités mais pour l'instant elle déclina son offre généreuse et elle autorisa Candy à aller rejoindre Albert qui travaillait dans son bureau avec Georges.

Pendant ce temps-là dans le bureau, Georges était en train de parler des résultats qu'il venait de recevoir d'un rapport concernant une des deux enquêtes qu'Albert avait demandées d'entreprendre il y a déjà plus d'un an, lorsqu'il avait retrouvé sa mémoire et avait pris ses fonctions à la tête de la famille.

\- William, je viens de recevoir de bonnes nouvelles concernant une des deux enquêtes que vous aviez demandées.  
\- C'est vrai, celle concernant Alistair ? Albert plein d'espoir, été piqué d'un vif intérêt car avec le retour progressif des prisonniers de guerre, il avait fait intensifier les recherches concernant son neveu, même s'il savait qu'il y avait peu de chances de le retrouver vivant, il ne voulait négliger aucune piste.  
\- Malheureusement non ! Concernant votre neveu, il n'y a toujours rien pour le moment. Par contre, l'autre enquête a enfin donné une piste qui remonte en Ecosse, incroyable non ?  
\- Georges, tu es sérieux ? Albert avait haussé les sourcils d'étonnement.  
Juste à cet instant Candy frappa à la porte interrompant les deux hommes dans leur discussion. La voix d'Albert lui dit d'entrer.  
\- Bonjour Albert, bonjour Georges ! Dit-elle joyeusement.  
\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Candice !  
\- Bonjour Candy !  
\- Je vais aller m'occuper de ce dossier si vous êtes d'accord monsieur William ! Dit Georges avec des yeux brillants et complices en regardant Albert.- - - Oui, bien sûr, merci Georges, nous en reparlerons plus tard ! Répondit Albert avec un regard plein de gratitude.

Georges était vraiment la perle rare. Non seulement il était compétent, efficace, fidèle et loyal à toute épreuve mais il était aussi discret, compréhensif et subtil, il savait anticiper les besoins de son cher William. Ainsi, il s'éclipsa laissant nos deux amoureux seuls pour se saluer plus intimement. Un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus alors ils ne se sont pas fait prier en s'étreignant longuement et étroitement bénissant Georges de leur avoir donné cette opportunité. Ils savaient qu'ensuite ils seraient chaperonnés et c'était frustrant après ces moments d'intense intimité qu'ils avaient partagés. En même temps Albert se disait que ce serait un excellent garde-fou car cela lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de se restreindre, dès que Candy était à sa proximité, il n'avait qu'une envie la tenir serrée dans ses bras et la couvrir de baisers et de caresses.

Tôt le lendemain, Candy, Albert, Madame Gordon et Georges se mirent en route pour ce long périple en train. Archibald avait décliné l'invitation prétextant ses études. L'épidémie de grippe touchait maintenant à sa fin mais pour ne prendre aucun risque, Albert avait fait réserver deux compartiments privés contigus, un pour les deux dames et un autre pour Georges et lui. Le voyage dura au total environ 48h **(3)** avec une correspondance à New York, escale qui dura moins de deux heures. Ils auraient pu passer une nuit dans la mégapole pour se reposer un peu mais l'agenda d'Albert était trop serré pour se le permettre. Ce fût l'occasion pour Candy de faire un peu mieux connaissance de son chaperon. Ashley Gordon était encore une belle femme pour ses quarante ans. Il y a quatre ans, elle avait perdu son mari frappé par une pneumonie. Il avait travaillait dans le département juridique pour les entreprises Ardley. Ils avaient eu deux enfants, une fille de vingt et un ans qui était maintenant mariée. Et un fils de dix-neuf ans qui faisait ses études de droit à Chicago.

\- Vous me rappelez tellement ma fille mademoiselle Candice. Vous avez le même âge et elle a de longs cheveux blonds bouclés comme les vôtres. Elle me manque tellement vous savez.  
\- Elle ne vit pas près de vous ?  
\- Non, elle est partie vivre avec son mari en Californie depuis un an maintenant et je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de la revoir.  
\- Oh ! J'imagine qu'elle doit effectivement vous manquez beaucoup.  
\- Oui, je me sens seule depuis son départ surtout que mon fils est très occupé par ses études, il a l'ambition de devenir un grand avocat vous savez. (On sentait la fierté maternelle dans ses propos) C'est pour cela que j'ai choisi de devenir chaperon, ça me permet de l'aider à financer ses études tout en me permettant de me sentir moins seule, surtout en compagnie d'une si charmante jeune-fille que vous car elles ne le sont pas toutes vous savez.  
\- Ah bon !?  
\- Oh que oui, j'ai même connues de sacrées pestes ou des capricieuses trop gâtées mais vous, je dois dire que je vous aime bien vous savez. Vous êtes la plus charmante que j'ai chaperonnée.  
\- Oh ! Merci, c'est gentil. Candy rougissait du compliment.

Madame Gordon était très loquace et avait la manie de terminer presque toutes ses phrases par « vous savez » mais Candy ressentait une certaine affinité avec cette maman très soucieuse de ses enfants. Elle s'imaginait que sa propre mère aurait pu être comme elle et se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi elle avait bien pu être abandonnée. D'un autre côté c'est ce qui lui a permis de rencontrer son cher Prince ! Ainsi elle se disait qu'il devait y avoir une raison à toute chose.

Albert et Georges mettaient à profit le voyage pour travailler et avancer les dossiers en cours. Les quatre voyageurs se retrouvaient principalement au wagon restaurent pour les repas et les collations et parfois quelques minutes dans le couloir pour se dégourdir les jambes mais notre couple de blonds ne pouvait pas se retrouver seul et c'était frustrant.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à Miami en fin de matinée, il y faisait considérablement plus chaud qu'à Chicago mais ils avaient prévu les vêtements en conséquence donc ils se rendirent directement à leur hôtel pour prendre un bon bain et changer de tenue. Albert avait préféré décliner l'offre d'hébergement des Leagan dans leur propre hôtel et il avait fait réserver des chambres dans un autre établissement. Il pensait ainsi éloigner Candy au maximum de Neal et Eliza, il savait qu'elle se sentirait plus à l'aise et elle avait parfaitement deviné ses intentions.  
Ils se retrouvèrent tous pour le déjeuner puis dans l'après-midi ils se reposèrent avant de se préparer pour la grande soirée.  
Enfin ils arrivèrent au grand hôtel de luxe situé le long du célèbre Ocean Drive, dans le quartier de SoBe (South Beach). Les Leagan étaient fiers de ce bijou de faste et de luxe avec son architecture Art Déco caractérisée par des fenêtres hublots et des décors géométriques. On y trouvait les dernières avancées technologiques, électricité, téléphone, eau chaude et froide disponibles dans toutes les chambres et même des réfrigérateurs **(4)**!

L'architecture intérieure était riche avec des tapisseries, des vitraux, de la céramique, de l'orfèvrerie, des peintures et des sculptures ornementales. Des motifs typiques ornaient chaque élément comme des corbeilles et des guirlandes de fleurs et de fruits ou des représentations solaires avec ses rayons. Les pièces d'ébénisterie étaient marquetées avec une composition de bois clairs tels que le citronnier contrastant avec des bois foncés comme l'acajou ou l'amarante ainsi que des incrustations de plaquettes en ivoire, de nacre ou de métal. Tous les motifs se répétaient avec une constance qui contribuait, certes, à l'unité du style, mais qui finissait aussi par rendre l'intérieur étouffant.

Dans les pièces d'accueil il y avait, des sièges d'inspiration Directoire, des fauteuils confortables, capitonnés, style fauteuil club aux formes profondes dont le bois peu apparent était recouvert presque entièrement par un revêtement en cuir de couleur foncée. On trouvait aussi des cosy-corner, création de l'époque qui était une sorte de divan d'angle, encastré dans une boiserie avec diverses étagères. Les commodes et les meubles d'appui avaient une façade galbée, voire ventrue et les tables étaient de différentes tailles et formes, rondes, ovales ou rectangulaires avec les angles cassés.  
Dans les chambres, les coiffeuses pour les dames et les bureaux pour les messieurs étaient particulièrement raffinés. Le reste du mobilier affichait une décoration soignée et luxueuse.

Candy entra dans la salle de réception au bras d'Albert, ils étaient suivis de madame Gordon que Georges escortait. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent de nombreuses personnes les observèrent, tous connaissaient le magnat de l'empire Ardley. Pour ceux qui n'avaient jamais rencontré Albert en personne, de nombreuses photos de lui avaient déjà été publiées dans la presse au moment de sa présentation mais aussi à l'occasion de divers évènements mondains comme des galas de charité, des fusions d'entreprises, etc. De plus, il était l'un des célibataires les plus en vue pour les familles ayant une fille d'âge nubile. Un article de journal à la recherche de potins croustillants avait même ouvertement posé la question, "Pourquoi le chef d'une des plus puissantes familles d'Amérique était encore célibataire à son âge ?" Un autre disait encore, "Qui est vraiment le mystérieux William Albert Ardley ?" Albert n'avait jamais porté attention à ce genre de presse mais cela n'était pas le cas de certaines personnes présentes dans cette pièce qui aimaient les potins. On pouvait entendre certains commentaires tels que, « Il est encore plus beau que sur les photos, quelle élégance ! », « qui est la belle jeune-fille qui l'accompagne ? »…

Albert était effectivement très attrayant dans son smoking trois pièces noir en queue de pie, une chemise blanche à col cassé, un nœud papillon bleu saphir avec la pochette en soie assortie, en entrant il avait ôté son chapeau haut de forme et ses gants blancs pour les confier au majordome.

Neal était fasciné par la beauté de Candy qui avait choisi de porter la robe dorée de Jeanne Lanvin qu'Albert lui avait offerte lors de sa demande en mariage, en plus, elle avait enfilé une longue paire de gants en soie blanche et elle avait mis sur ses épaules une étole dans le même tissu. Aidée d'une femme de chambre elle avait discipliné ses belles boucles dorées en une cascade qui retombait dans son dos mais retenue par un catogan. Elle avait l'air d'un petit Soleil, en un mot elle était éblouissante et cette couleur dorée de sa robe et de ses cheveux faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux verts comme deux émeraudes posées au milieu d'un écrin d'or. Elle portait la magnifique parure en saphirs et diamants qu'elle avait reçue pour la Saint-Valentin mais pas la bague de fiançailles car leur engagement n'était pas encore officiel et ils voulaient éviter les polémiques à ce sujet pour le moment.  
Neal voulait Candy plus que jamais et ressentait une vive jalousie envers son oncle même s'il ne le montra pas. Eliza était jalouse également mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, la beauté de Candy était visiblement très remarquée par la gente masculine et elle lui avait volé la vedette en quelque sorte. Comment une vulgaire orpheline, ancienne fille d'écurie pouvait ainsi venir ici parmi la haute société et attirer les regards, même Fergus qui était son cavalier posa les yeux sur elle avec admiration et cela la mettait en rage.

Puis ce fût l'heure du discours inaugural, monsieur Leagan qui invita le maire de la ville puis Albert à prendre la parole. Candy admirait Albert qui par son charisme naturel, sa belle et douce voix, une pointe d'humour subtil, captivait l'attention de son auditoire. Ensuite le toast, les remerciements, les interviews des journalistes, le repas et le bal inauguré par Albert qui invita l'épouse du maire puis Sarah Leagan selon le protocole. Candy avait été invitée par le fils du maire, un jeune homme très courtois, Neal en mourrait d'envie mais ses parents lui avait strictement interdit de le faire. Eliza dansait avec Fergus et Georges invita madame Gordon qui était aux anges car cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis qu'elle était veuve et elle appréciait l'élégance et la discrétion du brun.

Ensuite Albert avait choisi Candy bien que de nombreuses prétendantes s'étaient mises sur les rangs. Ils s'élancèrent sur la piste avec bonheur, Candy pouvait enfin danser en public pour la première fois avec son Prince, elle n'avait jamais réussi qu'en privé jusqu'à présent. Ils avaient fait quelques tours sur une valse viennoise puis Albert avait commençait instinctivement et inconsciemment à resserrer de plus en plus Candy contre lui. Il la sentait se mouvoir contre lui, sa propre jambe s'emboitant régulièrement entre les deux siennes. L'une de ses mains était posée sur son dos, elle était recouverte par la cascade de ses boucles soyeuses. A chaque mouvement, il les sentait lui caresser la main, il ne put s'empêcher de mouvoir légèrement ses doigts qui étaient ainsi cachés contre sa peau dénudée à cet endroit, juste à la limite de l'étoffe de sa robe. Il sentit Candy frissonner à son contact. Comme il aimait cette proximité en apparence innocente que personne ne pouvait deviner mais en réalité son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, de la sentir ainsi vibrer dans ses bras. Elle était en même temps si proche mais aussi inaccessible en cet instant. Candy de son côté était aux anges, elle était dans les bras de son Petit Bert, son cœur battait la chamade, elle sentait son souffle chaud peut-être un peu rapide dans son oreille et sur son cou et puis surtout il y avait sa main dans son dos qui lui titillait les sens. Elle aimait sentir sa main toucher la peau nue de son dos, c'était divin. Puis leur regards se croisèrent, Candy sentit des frissons alors la parcourir toute entière, elle se perdait dans le ciel de ses yeux bleus qui exprimaient une telle profondeur d'émotion et de sentiments, elle pouvait parfaitement y lire l'amour mais aussi ses luttes intérieures quand il a abaissé son regard sur ses belles lèvres pulpeuses. Candy regarda également les siennes comme un fruit défendu. Se sentir ainsi et ne pouvoir échanger un seul baiser les mettait à rude épreuve. Ils se rapprochaient inconsciemment mais dangereusement ce qui n'échappa pas à certains yeux. Soudain Candy la bouche complétement desséchée s'humecta les lèvres et Albert complétement chamboulée par son action s'obligea à détourner les yeux en inspirant profondément pour garder la maitrise de soi et ne pas prendre possession de sa bouche avec la sienne sur le champ. Il pensait en se moquant de lui-même : _"Tongo, calme-toi!"_ Il reprit alors ses esprits mais il était trop tard pour certaines personnes qui avaient parfaitement vu et senti l'alchimie qui existait entre eux, notamment certains journalistes qui étaient présents l'avaient remarquée. Pourtant ils n'avaient montré aucune attitude inappropriée, le mouvement de sa main sur son dos avait été absolument invisible aux autres.

Georges toujours aussi perspicace avait tout vu et tout compris. A la fin de la danse le moment de la photo souvenir pour les archives était venu. Georges vint discrètement parler à Albert pour lui expliquer brièvement la situation. Parfaitement conscient des enjeux, Albert et Candy décidèrent de ne pas poser ensemble côte à côte pour la photo **(5)**, il était inutile de donner davantage de choses en pâturage aux journalistes. Ainsi Candy resterait non loin de Georges et aux côtés de Stewart l'ancien chauffeur des Leagan et Mary une de leurs femmes de chambre que Candy avait bien connue et bien appréciée lorsqu'elle avait habité chez eux. Elle avait d'ailleurs été très contente de les retrouver tous les deux pour reparler de cette époque et de certaines anecdotes.

En plus des journalistes naturellement à l'affût de tout, les Leagan les épiaient particulièrement ainsi que certains membres de la famille qui n'appréciaient pas du tout cette proximité affichée entre Albert et sa fille adoptive. Après le scandale des fiançailles annulées avec Neal, c'en était trop et les messes basses allaient bon train.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans incident, Albert et Candy avaient décidé de ne plus danser ensemble mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore c'est qu'il était trop tard !

**ooo**

Le lendemain les quatre voyageurs devaient se retrouver pour le petit déjeuner. Georges était parti envoyer un télégramme pour les affaires de la compagnie Ardley mais il fût attiré par le kiosque à journaux près de la réception de l'hôtel et ce qu'il vit l'interpela. Il acheta un exemplaire avant de remonter vers la chambre de William pour l'informer du contenu de la première page.

\- William, vous avez vu la première page des journaux ce matin ?  
\- Non pourquoi ?

Albert connaissait bien son ami et il sentait que quelque chose de grave se tramait. Il saisit le quotidien que Georges lui tendit et il se rassit aussitôt de surprise et commença à lire attentivement en sentant la colère monter progressivement.

\- Nooooon, ils n'ont pas osé et comment ont-ils su tout ça ?! Dit-il en tapant du poing sur le bureau.  
Sur la première page, il y avait une photo de Candy et lui en train de danser alors qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux tendrement. Rien d'autre dans la photo de scandaleux mais le titre disait :

_**« Le magnat de l'empire Ardley serait-il tombé amoureux de sa fille adoptive ? »**_

Et l'article expliquait dans des propos péjoratifs que Candy et lui avaient vécu plus de deux ans sous le même toit dans un appartement minuscule alors qu'il était amnésique. Ils rappelèrent aussi qu'Albert était intervenu pour annuler les fiançailles de Candy et Neal et que maintenant on savait pourquoi… etc.

\- Vous savez bien que les journalistes ont des informateurs un peu partout ! Dit tristement Georges.  
\- Qu'ils me salissent, cela m'est bien égal mais pas Candy ! Non pas elle, elle a déjà suffisamment souffert comme ça ! Ah ! Je n'aurais jamais dû l'emmener avec nous ! J'aurais dû attendre que l'on soit marié pour m'accompagner dans les soirées mondaines !  
\- William, cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, ils auraient quand même inventé toutes ces insanités.  
\- Peut-être mais l'impact aurait été moins grave, maintenant on risque de penser que je l'épouse pour sauver sa réputation et non par amour !  
\- Effectivement mais l'important n'est-il pas que mademoiselle Candice sache la vérité ainsi que vos proches ?

\- Ah ! Georges pour l'instant je ne sais quoi penser !

Albert était bouleversé et révolté, il ne supportait pas que l'on puisse atteindre ainsi à la réputation de sa Princesse et la blesser.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant car j'imagine que les journalistes vont être à l'affût… vite il faut rejoindre Candy et la prévenir !

Albert venait de réaliser qu'ils risquaient d'être attendus et il se précipita à la chambre de Candy mais apparemment elle était déjà descendue, il rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée pour aller à la salle à manger mais là, dans la réception Candy était assaillie par un journaliste qui s'était infiltré incognito et la bombardait de questions indiscrètes voire ignobles. Aussitôt, Albert intervint en lui disant :

\- Nous n'avons aucun commentaire pour le moment, merci de cesser de nous importuner !

Ses poings le démangeaient mais il savait très bien que cela n'arrangerait rien, bien au contraire. Il conserva donc son flegme habituel mais cela lui a coûté. A ce moment-là le groom de l'hôtel est venu à leur rescousse pour refouler l'importun à l'extérieur.

\- Viens Candy il faut que nous discutions !

Candy et madame Gordon qui n'avaient pas vu l'article scandaleux étaient complétement abasourdies et ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Ils remontèrent tous vers l'étage de leurs chambres. Et en faisant bien attention de n'être vus par personne, ils entrèrent tous dans la suite d'Albert, puis se dirigeant vers le bureau, Albert demanda :

\- Madame Gordon, veuillez nous excuser s'il vous plait mais Candy, Georges et moi devons discuter d'une affaire importante et très privée mais vous pouvez nous attendre dans le salon.  
\- Oh ! Bien sûr monsieur Ardley !  
\- Je vous remercie.

Madame Gordon voyait bien qu'il s'agissait d'une réunion de crise et qu'elle pouvait s'éclipser en direction du salon tandis que le couple suivi de Georges entrèrent dans le bureau.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Albert ? Ce journaliste a dit tellement d'horreurs sur nous !

Candy était bouleversée et avait les larmes aux yeux car elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être exposée ainsi !  
Albert lui demanda de s'asseoir et il prit le journal qui était posé sur le bureau pour lui tendre en la regardant tristement. Candy haussa les sourcils de surprise en voyant d'abord la photo et en lisant le gros titre puis l'article. Elle était bouche bée, ses mains tremblaient, elle sentait sa gorge se serrer et son cœur palpiter au fur et à mesure de la lecture. Enfin les larmes lui troublaient la vision si bien qu'elle pût à peine finir les dernières lignes.

\- Oh mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont inventé ?! Que l'on vivait dans le pécher et ces mots… je… je ne… peux pas… y croire ! Dit-elle en hoquetant entre deux sanglots puis elle éclata en larmes.

Albert la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. En effet des mots forts tels que « luxure » et « maitresse » avaient été employés. Comment pouvait-on salir des personnes ainsi ? Comment pouvait-on salir une relation aussi pure, belle et exceptionnelle que la leur ? Et surtout qui avait donné certains renseignements ? Ce n'était pas les Leagan qui se seraient tiré une balle dans le pied en agissant ainsi. Alors qui avait intérêt à cela ? A salir la réputation de Candy et d'Albert !

\- Ne t'en fais pas dans quelques temps, quand ils auront trouvé un autre chat à fouetter ils auront tout oublié.  
\- Mais Albert et ta réputation, tu es un homme connu et important cela peut te faire beaucoup de tort !  
Candy se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Albert et Georges n'en revenaient pas, elle ne pensait même pas à sa propre réputation ! Elle s'inquiétait uniquement de celle d'Albert. Pendant que Candy pleurait sur l'épaule d'Albert les deux hommes échangèrent un regard plein d'étonnement.  
\- Si tu savais à quel point je m'en moque ! Lui répondit-il en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.  
\- Alors nous traverserons ça ensemble !  
\- Par contre il va falloir abréger notre séjour ici et repartir dès ce soir par le train de nuit, Georges peux-tu t'occuper de changer les réservations s'il y a encore de la place ?  
\- Bien sûr monsieur William tout de suite.

Georges sortit du bureau laissant notre couple de blonds seul.

\- Albert, comment ont-ils osé, comment peut-on écrire des mensonges pareils !?  
\- Pour faire de la vente et donc du chiffre. Tu sais quand de l'argent est en jeu, malheureusement certaines personnes sont sans scrupules.  
\- Mais et notre projet de mariage ?  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, on se mariera quoiqu'il en soit, si bien sûr tu es toujours d'accord, je peux te le promettre !  
\- Bien sûr que je le veux toujours !

Ils échangèrent un doux baiser pour sceller leur engagement dans leurs projets d'avenir mais il fallait retrouver madame Gordon au plus vite, inutile d'ajouter à la polémique, ils devaient se montrer irréprochables.

**ooo**

A peu près au même moment dans l'hôtel des Leagan se tenait également une réunion de crise. L'ouverture de leur hôtel était presque passée sous silence à cause du scandale qui avait fait la une et la haine envers Candy avait atteint un point culminant, surtout pour Eliza qui voyait ses projets de mariage avec Fergus réduits probablement en cendres. Son frère la rassura :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Eliza je m'occupe de ce problème et s'il le faut je me rendrai moi-même à Chicago en prétextant une visite à grand-mère Elroy pour résoudre la question.  
\- Mais que vas-tu faire exactement ?  
\- Faire renoncer Candy à épouser l'oncle William ainsi même si Fergus renonce à t'épouser, le prochain sera le bon, leur relation scandaleuse ne pourra plus te nuire puisqu'elle n'existera plus !  
\- Et comment comptes-tu y arriver ?  
\- J'ai ma petite idée mais d'abord il faut que je recontacte un des sbires de Dion O'Banion qui me doit une grosse dette de jeu. Eh bien, disons que je compte me faire rembourser autrement que par de l'argent…

La sœur et le frère se mirent à ricaner méchamment.

**ooo**

**La maison de Pony et Chicago, vendredi 14 mars 1919**

Candy était de retour à l'orphelinat depuis quelques jours, les travaux de réfection et d'agrandissement de la maison avait commencé mais elle était d'humeur maussade après cet article calomnieux de plus ce matin-là elle reçut une lettre alarmante d'Annie. Elle lui annonçait que le conseil des anciens de la famille Ardley s'opposait à son mariage avec Archie.

En effet, la famille Brighton qui avait adopté Annie à l'âge de six ans, avait fait de mauvais placements compromettant leur prospérité. Ainsi, certains membres avaient laissé sous-entendre qu'Annie était plus intéressée par la fortune des Ardley que par Archie lui-même et que c'était pour cela qu'elle voulait l'épouser. Annie était désespérée.

Candy posa la lettre sur son bureau en pensant : « Mon Dieu ! Non ce n'est pas possible ! Comment ils ont osé dire une chose pareille, ils ne connaissent pas Annie, elle qui est amoureuse d'Archie depuis si longtemps ! Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il et contre Annie et Archie, cette fois ! » Elle ne comprendrait jamais les subtilités et les rouages des familles riches et le système des dots **(6)**. Que faire pour aider deux de ses amis les plus chers ?  
Candy décida d'en parler d'abord à Albert qui était actuellement à Chicago, après tout c'était le chef de famille. Elle lui écrivit donc sans plus tarder.

Quand il reçut la lettre il fût inquiet car il sentit que s'il y avait déjà de la résistance au mariage d'Annie et d'Archie alors qu'en serait-il quand il annoncera son intention d'épouser Candy, surtout après l'article ? Cela ne présageait rien de bon, il avait beau être le chef du clan, la partie allait être difficile et orageuse car il craignait d'être obligé d'imposer sa volonté mais s'il le fallait il n'hésiterait pas pour l'amour de Candy. Il décida d'en parler à sa tante qui siégeait encore au conseil des anciens. Mais en attendant que faire pour aider Annie et Archie pour convaincre la famille plutôt que d'imposer. Albert était avant tout un homme de négociation et de consensus, il avait toujours préféré la voix du dialogue et de la diplomatie à l'autoritarisme.

Si les Brighton amélioraient leur situation économique, cela ne pourrait qu'aider. C'est alors qu'il eut une idée, il était sur le point de signer le contrat d'une très bonne affaire dans l'exploitation pétrolière au Texas qui pourrait rapporter beaucoup d'argent et il se dit qu'il allait en parler à monsieur Brighton afin de créer un partenariat avec lui dans cette affaire. Il pourrait lui prêter de l'argent pour qu'il puisse investir avec lui dans ce projet. Argent que monsieur Brighton rendrait avec un intérêt une fois que l'affaire commencerait à être rentable, ainsi tout le monde serait gagnant et le clan des anciens ne pourrait pas s'y opposer. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, Albert n'aurait même pas demandé d'intérêts au futur beau-père de son neveu mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas argumenter avec les requins de la famille et puis il voulait que la dignité de monsieur Brighton soit épargnée, il n'accepterait probablement pas sinon. « Oui, il faut que je contacte monsieur Brighton dès que possible, il en va aussi de l'avenir de ces deux jeunes ! »  
Voilà encore une attitude noble de William Albert Ardley mais aura-t-elle l'effet escompté car il faudra plusieurs semaines pour que le projet soit concrétisé et même quelques mois pour pouvoir espérer le début du renversement de la situation financière des Brighton ?

Entre temps Candy avait aussi plaidé la cause d'Annie auprès de la tante Elroy en lui écrivant une lettre **(7)****.** Elle savait que la vieille dame avait encore de l'influence sur la famille, il n'y a pas si longtemps c'était elle qui jouait le rôle de chef de clan.

Ce qu'ignoraient Candy et Albert était que cette opposition au mariage d'Annie et d'Archie était le résultat de la manipulation des Leagan qui avaient écrit aux principaux membres de la famille, ils en avaient même rencontrés deux dont Lachlan Mac Doherty pour faire avorter le projet de mariage entre Annie et Archie.

**Lundi 17 mars 1919**

Il y avait environ une demi-heure de marche sur une route isolée pour se rendre de l'orphelinat à la clinique et Candy était en route pour retrouver le Dr Martin quand elle fût accostée par deux individus à l'allure très douteuse et inquiétante. L'un deux prit la parole.  
\- Eh la petite demoiselle, c'est bien vous Candice White Ardley ?

A suivre…

**ooo**

**Quelle est cette mystérieuse enquête que mène Albert depuis maintenant plus d'un an ?**  
**Les deux mariages aboutiront-ils ?**  
**Qui cherche à nuire à la réputation de Candy et Albert ?**  
**Quels sont ces deux individus qui ont abordé Candy ?**

* * *

**Tous mes remerciements pour tous vos gentils commentaires et votre fidélité en particulier ilovexmas !**

**Merci également à tous les lecteurs d'avoir pris le temps de la lecture de mon histoire jusqu'ici, même s'ils restent silencieux mais je serais tellement contente de vous entendre ne serait-ce qu'une fois un jour !**

**Et si vous trouvez des erreurs de typographie, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !**

* * *

**Notes :**

**(1)** Collier inspiré de celui de Rose dans Titanic ;)  
**(2)** Pures hypothèses de ma part mais qui semblent plausibles connaissant le caractère des deux.  
**(3)** Temps de trajet estimatif. Merci à Ms Puddle dont j'ai utilisé les renseignements de sa superbe histoire sur ce trajet, à consulter **ici** pour de plus amples détails.  
**(4)** L'invention du réfrigérateur date de 1851 par **James Harrison** mais le premier réfrigérateur domestique fonctionnel a été fabriqué à Chicago en 1913. L'Américain Nathaniel Wales conçut un appareil qui fut largement commercialisé, sous la marque Kelvinator, à partir de 1918. La marque Frigidaire fit son apparition en 1919, donc quand on parle du « frigidaire » dans notre langage courant (en tout cas en France), il s'agit en fait d'une marque, on devrait dire réfrigérateur !  
Source : voir blog  
**(5)** L'ouverture de cet hôtel est un fait que j'ai emprunté à l'histoire finale (CCFS) ainsi que cette photo qui est présente dans la boite à bijoux damasquinée de Candy. Par contre le fait que Candy n'était pas à côté d'Albert n'est que ma pure imagination de même que le déroulement de cette soirée et l'article scandaleux.  
**(6)** La dot constituée de biens (financiers ou patrimoniaux) apportés par la famille de la mariée pour le futur ménage, était une pratique courante encore au début du XXème siècle dans les familles riches surtout dans les pays anglo-saxons.  
**(7)** Lettre que l'on retrouve dans CCFS, Annie et Archie avaient effectivement rencontré une opposition de la part de la famille Ardley pour se marier et Candy avait écrit à Mme Elroy pour plaider leur cause. L'affaire proposée par Albert à monsieur Brighton n'est que ma pure imagination.


	21. Chapter 18: menaces

**Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**  
**L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**

**ooo**

**Chapitre 18 : menaces !**

**Voici un chapitre difficile d'un point de vue émotionnel parce que la vie n'est pas toujours un long fleuve tranquille !...**  
**Alors après les glaçons, cette fois-ci préparez vos mouchoirs! :'(**

**Région de Lakewood, Lundi 17 mars 1919 et les jours d'après…**

Il y avait environ une demi-heure de marche sur une route isolée pour se rendre de l'orphelinat à la clinique et Candy était en route pour retrouver le Dr Martin quand elle fût accostée par deux individus à l'allure très douteuse et inquiétante. L'un deux prit la parole.

\- Eh la petite demoiselle, c'est bien vous Candice White Ardley ?  
\- Euh… oui, que me voulez-vous ?

Candy était surprise mais instinctivement elle se sentait aussi inquiète à cause de leur attitude qui commençait à devenir menaçante.

\- On a un message à te faire passer !

Dit le plus petit des deux qui avait des tatouages sur ses mains et qui s'était mis à tutoyer Candy.

\- Ouais, y faut pas qu'tu't maries avec William Ardley !

Dit le plus grand qui avait une cicatrice qui partait de la tempe jusqu'à l'aile du nez, probablement les traces d'un coup de couteau. On comprenait à peine son langage tellement il s'exprimait mal.

\- De quoi vous mêlez-vous et de quel droit vous me tutoyez ? Dit ardemment Candy.  
\- Ah ! La p'tite d'moiselle fait d'la résistance ! Reprit le surnommé « le balafré ».  
\- Eh bien dans ce cas on va devoir sévir ! Continua le petit.  
\- Ah ! Oui ? Et que comptez-vous me faire ?

Candy se montrait brave mais elle n'en menait pas large au fond d'elle-même surtout qu'elle regardait désespérément autour d'elle mais ne voyait personne d'autres aux alentours. Elle jaugeait ses chances de se défendre contre ces deux gaillards, elle en avait maté d'autres.

\- Eh bien, rien si tu es raisonnable mais si tu n'écoutes pas… !

Reprit « le tatoué », surnom qu'on lui avait donné dans son gang. Il sortit un couteau et le fit briller sous le nez de Candy.

\- Et qui vous a dit que je devais épouser monsieur Ardley ?

Elle cherchait à gagner du temps dans l'espoir que quelqu'un viendrait tout en essayant de glaner des informations car elle se demandait qui pouvait bien vouloir l'empêcher d'épouser Albert ?

\- Ça t'regarde pas ! Lui répondit le balafré.

Candy aperçut au loin une charrette et elle y vit sa chance, elle donna un coup de sac en direction du couteau, déstabilisant ainsi le petit et dans la lancée elle envoya un coup de pied dans l'abdomen du plus grand qui se plia en deux. L'effet de surprise avait joué en sa faveur, ils furent abasourdis par la réactivité de Candy car ils n'étaient pas habitués à voir une jeune-femme se défendre de la sorte. Elle se mit alors à courir en criant à l'aide dans la direction de la charrette qui la rejoignit bientôt. Ses deux agresseurs prirent la fuite. Le couple de fermiers qui était sur le véhicule avait stoppé le cheval.

\- Que se passe-t-il ma p'tite dame ? Dit l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.  
\- Deux individus… viennent de … me menacer… ! Répondit Candy toute essoufflée.  
\- Non ? Mais que voulaient-ils ? Demanda la femme du même âge que l'homme.  
\- Je pense… qu'ils voulaient mon… argent !

Candy avait menti car elle ne voulait pas avoir à s'expliquer davantage.

\- Ah bon ?! C'est étonnant, on n'est pas à la ville pourtant ! C'est plutôt rare ce genre d'agression par ici! Dit l'homme.  
\- On peut vous conduire quelque part ? Proposa la femme.  
\- En fait je me rendais à la clinique du Dr Martin où je travaille.  
\- Dans ce cas pas de problème, montez, on vous y conduit.  
\- Oh ! Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil !  
\- On est tellement ravi d'avoir cette clinique dans le coin vous savez. Vous êtes l'infirmière qui y travaille ?

Candy s'était installée à côté de la femme et répondit :

\- Oui, tout à fait, je m'appelle Candy !  
\- On nous a dit beaucoup de bien de vous et je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, je m'appelle Laura Dickinson et voici mon mari Eliot, nous sommes fermiers à 15 km d'ici.  
\- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Mme et M. Dickinson et merci de m'avoir sauvée.

Candy arriva en quelques minutes à la clinique, elle dit au revoir au couple en les remerciant chaleureusement. Elle entra dans la clinique et le Dr Martin remarque sa pâleur et son air bouleversé bien que Candy essayait de le cacher.

\- Bonjour ! Eh bien ma petite Candy cela n'a pas l'air d'aller !  
\- Bonjour Dr Martin, en fait je viens de me faire accoster par deux voleurs !

Elle lui raconta l'agression mais elle mentit de nouveau sur la raison et omit de parler du couteau. Elle pensait que sinon, le bon docteur voudrait raconter à Albert ce qui s'était passé et elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache que c'était à cause de leur futur mariage et ne pas l'inquiéter. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas l'intention de céder aux menaces. Elle en parlerait à Albert de vive voix, la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient.

\- C'est la pègre de Chicago qui vient se perdre ici maintenant ?

Il blaguait à moitié pour dédramatiser mais il était tout de même inquiet. En fait, il ne croyait pas si bien dire car ils faisaient partie du gang de Dion O'Banion. Neal avait contacté « le tatoué » pour se faire payer sa dette et mettre son plan à exécution pour « persuader » Candy de ne pas épouser Albert. Candy fût distraite cet après-midi-là mais le docteur le comprit bien. Elle était vraiment préoccupée, qui avait envoyé ces deux acolytes ? Pourquoi voulait-on empêcher ce mariage ? Allaient-ils revenir ?

Après son service, le Dr Martin l'a raccompagna à l'orphelinat dans sa propre charrette. Il fit la même chose, la semaine qui a suivi, il venait la chercher et la ramenait. Ses deux mères adoptives étaient inquiètes également de voir de la délinquance arriver jusqu'ici car Candy leur avait raconté la même histoire qu'au Dr Martin.  
Puis deux semaines s'écoulèrent encore sans incident. Les travaux de l'orphelinat ainsi que la construction de la nouvelle clinique avançaient bon train, ce qui perturbait aussi le quotidien de la Maison de Pony, bruit, déménagement des pièces… mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

**ooo**

A Lakewood, la tante Elroy s'occupait des préparatifs des fiançailles et du mariage de son neveu avec Candy en essayant de respecter leur volonté de quelque chose d'intime ce qui devenait presque nécessaire maintenant à cause du scandale. Elle avait été mise au courant de l'article scandaleux mais elle restait persuadée maintenant de l'innocence de Candy, de plus, elle savait que William était un parfait gentleman. Des journalistes avaient même essayé de pénétrer dans le manoir à Chicago et d'autres avaient téléphoné pour pécher des informations. Les invitations avaient été envoyées aux plus proches. Elle avait également reçu la lettre de Candy à propos du mariage d'Annie et d'Archibald et elle se promit d'essayer de faire quelque chose en leur faveur. Elle pensait écrire aux différents membres du conseil, une fois tous les préparatifs terminés car pour l'instant elle était débordée, ils pourraient bien attendre encore un peu !  
Il fallait aussi s'occuper de la robe de la mariée et dans ce but Candy fût invitée au manoir où une grande styliste de Chicago viendrait avec des catalogues de modèles, des échantillons de tissus ainsi que pour prendre les mensurations de Candy.

**ooo**

**Chicago, Lundi 24 mars 1919**

Albert travaillait d'arrache-pied à Chicago mais ce qui l'inquiétait était la discussion orageuse qu'il avait eu avec les anciens lors du conseil extraordinaire qui s'était tenu quelques jours après son retour de Miami. Ces conseils qui avaient lieu quelques fois par an, étaient des sortes de conseils d'administration où l'on parlait beaucoup d'affaires, une sorte de bilan régulier de la situation économique du consortium Ardley mais aussi des affaires plus privées de la famille comme les mariages prévus, etc. Le conseil était constitué par un représentant de chacune des principales branches de la famille et présidé par le chef du clan donc en l'occurrence Albert. On y retrouvait par exemple, madame Elroy même si sa voix ne comptait plus, elle siégeait de temps en temps pour donner des conseils en tant qu'ancien chef de clan et lorsque sa santé le lui permettait. Vincent Brown lorsqu'il n'était pas en mer, Monsieur Cornwell le père d'Archibald, Raymond Leagan y siégeait également même s'il n'était que membre par alliance, c'était une tolérance demandée à l'époque par la tante Elroy étant donné qu'il était le mari de Sarah, sa belle-fille (fille que son défunt mari avait eu avec sa première femme)… En tout une douzaine de membres **(1)**.

_**Flash-back**_  
Ce jour-là, le vendredi 14 mars, la séance du conseil se tenait dans la salle de réunion de l'immeuble que possédait la famille dans le quartier des affaires de Chicago. C'était Neal qui représentait les Leagan, il avait ainsi saisi l'occasion pour se rendre à Chicago et rencontrer ensuite le mafieux qui lui devait de l'argent. Ayant maintenant plus de vingt et un ans, il pouvait parfaitement représenter la famille Leagan. Par contre madame Elroy de retour à Lakewood était absente.

\- Si je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui en conseil extraordinaire, c'est surtout pour vous parler du mariage de mon neveu Archibald Cornwell avec Annie Brighton auquel vous vous opposez si mes renseignements sont exacts. Dit Albert après les salutations de rigueur.  
\- Oui, effectivement nous avons eu échos des difficultés économiques des Brighton et que c'est pour cela que leur fille Annie veut épouser Archibald, pour redresser la situation de leur famille. Répondit l'un des membres.  
\- Et puis-je savoir qui vous a mis au courant ? Demanda Albert qui avait sa petite idée.  
\- C'est moi, enfin mes parents ! Intervint Neal qui ne voyait aucune raison de se cacher et y voyant ainsi une façon de défier l'oncle William.  
\- Je m'en doutais. Répondit Albert en émettant un petit rire sarcastique.  
\- Vous comprenez bien, mon cher William, que l'on ne peut pas s'allier avec la famille d'une chercheuse d'or. Annonça l'un des membres, un moustachu avec un monocle.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas la vérité, Annie est une jeune-fille sincère qui connait Archibald depuis une longue date. Dit Albert en regarda M. Cornwell.  
\- Je dois bien avouer que c'est vrai, je connais Annie de longue date et elle aime mon fils depuis bien longtemps, du temps où leur prospérité économique n'était pas en cause. Intervint M. Cornwell qui savait le jeune couple très amoureux.  
\- Cela n'empêche que l'on ne peut pas autoriser ce mariage, ce serait comme une gangrène économique ! Revint à la charge le moustachu.  
\- J'ai justement une solution, j'ai contacté M. Brighton et nous avons décidé d'un partenariat ensemble sur le projet texan. Dit Albert.  
\- Quoi ! Cette affaire juteuse ? Dit un autre membre, un petit chauve, ventru.  
\- Parfaitement, je vais prêter de l'argent à M. Brighton afin qu'il puisse investir avec nous, argent qu'il rendra plus tard avec un intérêt, lorsque l'affaire sera rentable. Ainsi tout le monde sera gagnant. Exposa Albert.  
\- Excellente idée ! Soutint M. Cornwell.  
\- Et si cela ne fonctionne pas, si ce projet n'est pas rentable ? Demanda Neal.

Mais un ricanement se fit entendre parmi les membres qui connaissaient très bien le projet en question et savaient contrairement à Neal que l'exploitation pétrolière était l'une des branches économiques les plus sûres et d'avenir actuellement, par conséquent ce projet était quasi certain de devenir extrêmement rentable.

\- En fait jeune-homme, c'est peu probable. Répondit le chauve.  
\- Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Reprit Albert sans perdre de temps.  
\- Eh bien dans ce cas, personnellement je n'y vois plus d'opposition. Dit un troisième membre, un grand rouquin.  
\- Moi non plus ! Répondirent en chœur presque tout le conseil sauf Neal.  
\- Très bien dans ce cas M. Cornwell, vous pourrez annoncer à Archibald que son mariage avec Annie Brighton est permis. Conclut Albert avec un grand sourire, il était satisfait de ne pas avoir eu à imposer sa volonté.  
\- Et si l'on parlait de votre propre projet de mariage mon cher William ?

Albert s'y attendait après la publication de l'article et l'envoi des invitations à ses fiançailles avec Candy, la nouvelle devait commencer à se répandre comme une trainée de poudre. Il avait tout de même espéré y échapper mais c'était sans compter sur Lachlan Mac Doherty qui avait déjà essayé d'évincer William à la mort de son père et qui revenait à la charge en espérant placer son propre fils cette fois-ci à la tête de la famille.

\- Et ? Demanda simplement Albert.  
\- Et vous comptez vraiment épouser votre fille adoptive ? D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas comment cela serait possible d'un point de vue légal ?  
\- Pour votre information mon cher Lachlan, Candy ne sera plus ma fille adoptive dès le 7 mai prochain car j'ai fait une demande d'annulation de son adoption qui sera effective à ses vingt et un ans !  
\- Cela n'empêchera pas le scandale d'une telle union, je suppose que vous avez tous lu l'article paru il y a quelques jours ? Lança malicieusement Lachlan Mac Doherty.

Neal jubilait dans son coin, finalement peut-être qu'il ne serait même pas obligé de contacter « le tatoué ».

\- Ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges, vous connaissez très bien les pratiques de ce genre de presse à scandales tout de même !  
\- Vous avez bien vécu avec elle pendant plus de deux ans sous le même toit alors que vous étiez amnésique, n'est-ce pas oncle William ? Demanda Neal d'un œil machiavélique.  
\- Oui, effectivement mais en tout bien tout honneur ! Albert était outré.  
\- Oui mais c'est vous qui le dites, William ! Aux yeux du monde, il n'en demeure pas moins que cette situation était plus que compromettante ! Asséna Lachlan Mac Doherty.  
\- Cela ne changera pas ma décision de l'épouser !  
\- C'est irresponsable de la part d'un chef de clan ! Le déshonneur va s'abattre sur toute la famille et plus aucune bonne famille, digne de ce nom, ne voudra s'allier avec nous ! Insista Lachlan Mac Doherty avec véhémence.  
\- Oui, en effet ! Dit le chauve.  
\- Dans quelques mois tout sera oublié dès qu'ils auront d'autres sujets de ragots!  
\- Mais le mal sera fait William, on dira que vous l'avez épousée pour sauver sa réputation donnant ainsi raison aux rumeurs, que cette orpheline de basse condition était votre maitresse et que vous viviez dans la luxure. Et on ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir comme chef de famille, un homme de moralité douteuse. De plus, les contrats d'affaire risquent de diminuer car on ne voudra pas faire confiance à une personne de si peu de foi et qui choisirait pour épouse, une femme de si peu de vertu. Cela remettrait en cause votre capacité de jugement. D'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas pour cela que vous aviez annulé les fiançailles de Neal avec elle ? Pour vous la réserver ?

Le coup était vraiment bas, Lachlan Mac Doherty avait repris les termes exacts de l'article et certains des membres acquiesçaient dans un brouhaha. Albert était en rage au fond de lui-même en entendant les mots employés, ces mots calomnieux, ignobles, il serrait les poings et les mâchoires à s'en faire mal mais que faire à part imposer sa volonté ? Il était acculé et pour une fois il ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

\- J'ai ma conscience tranquille et si vous voulez croire tous ces mensonges, à votre aise mais je ne vous souhaite pas d'y être exposés vous-mêmes un jour, cela peut arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre vous ! Sachez que je n'ai pas l'intention de changer d'avis. Il était ferme, presque autoritaire.  
\- Si c'est votre dernier mot alors nous en prenons bonne note. Maintenant nous pouvons peut-être voter pour savoir ce qu'en pense le conseil ? … Qui souhaite que William soit toujours notre chef de clan ? Demanda Lachlan Mac Doherty d'un œil brillant et avec espoir.

Les membres du conseil se regardèrent, il y eut un moment de flottement mais M. Cornwell leva la main sans hésitation bientôt suivi par cinq autres membres proches de Mme Elroy et qui gardaient leur confiance en William car il avait montré de réelles capacités de leader et d'homme d'affaires et ils se disaient qu'au fond, l'orage passerait et que bientôt les journaux finiraient par passer à autre chose. Trois personnes avaient été manipulées par Lachlan Mac Doherty qui leur avait fait peur. Neal avait voté contre. Bilan avec la voix du président sept voix pour et cinq voix contre. La situation restait donc inchangée pour le moment mais il suffirait qu'un ou deux membres changent d'avis lors du prochain conseil et tout pouvait basculer.  
Albert se sentait désemparé et il devait bien admettre que sa position en tant que chef à la tête de la famille en ressortait affaiblie car la loi ancestrale des chefs de clan écossais stipulait que le chef devait toujours faire passer l'intérêt du clan avant toute autre chose. Il risquait donc d'être destitué mais cela ne le ferait pas changer d'avis, il épouserait Candy, quoiqu'il en soit, même si cela devait lui coûter sa place de chef de famille. Il regrettait seulement que ses projets caritatifs qu'il avait envisagés avec Candy puissent être contrecarrés s'il perdait ce rôle mais l'essentiel était de vivre avec la seule femme au monde qu'il aimait tant. Il comprenait maintenant qui avait donné les renseignements à la presse. Tout cela était une manipulation, un nouveau complot de Lachlan Mac Doherty pour l'évincer.

De son côté Neal, jouissait de voir le tout puissant oncle William mis ainsi en difficulté, par contre il devrait faire échouer le mariage lui-même et contacter le tatoué dans ce but. Il savait que de faire avorter cette union permettrait probablement à l'oncle William de maintenir sa position de chef de clan mais son but principal était d'obtenir Candy car dans son obsession il pensait qu'une fois Candy libre, d'ici quelque temps, il pourrait la conquérir de gré ou de force. En attendant il avait au moins pu savourer la mise en défaut de celui qui l'avait humilié publiquement et qui lui avait ravi l'objet de ses rêves, Candy.

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

Ce lundi après-midi, Albert avait de la nostalgie et voulait entendre la voix de Candy. Il ne lui dirait rien pour l'instant, inutile de l'inquiéter, avec l'article de journal et la chasse des journalistes elle avait été assez perturbée comme cela. Il téléphona donc à la clinique mais il sentit que Candy était préoccupée, elle l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il n'y avait rien mais il la connaissait très bien et il n'était pas convaincu. Il aurait tellement voulu la voir mais cela était actuellement impossible. La seule opportunité pour lui d'aller à Lakewood ne serait pas avant une dizaine de jours. Candy lui manquait plus que jamais et c'était réciproque. Albert se demandait ce qui la perturbait, serait-ce encore l'article ? Pourtant lorsqu'il avait téléphoné quelques jours après, elle ne paraissait plus en être aussi bouleversée. Alors quoi ? L'approche du mariage peut-être ? Bien sûr il ignorait tout de l'agression que Candy avait subie une semaine plus tôt.  
Ils se parlèrent encore quelques fois par téléphone dans les jours qui ont suivi et Albert sentait bien que quelque chose troublait Candy et cela le laissait perplexe, pourquoi ne lui disait-elle rien ? Elle qui s'était toujours confiée. Parfois le silence, même pour protéger ses proches, est pire que la parole.

**ooo**

**Manoir de Lakewood, vendredi 4 avril 1919 et samedi 5 avril 1919**

Candy est arrivée à Lakewood dans la soirée après avoir fini son service à la clinique, elle pourrait enfin raconter à Albert son agression mais en attendant elle devait faire le point avec la tante Elroy sur les préparatifs du mariage qui était prévu pour la fin mai et prévoir la date de son déménagement au manoir afin d'être préparée par cette dernière à sa future vie. Apprendre à gérer les affaires domestiques, son rôle d'épouse, tout cela n'était pas une mince affaire ! Albert devait les rejoindre samedi dans la soirée.  
Depuis son agression Candy était soucieuse, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, que quelque chose de terrible allait se passer. D'ailleurs Mademoiselle Pony, sœur Maria et le Dr Martin l'avaient remarqué mais Candy attribua cela au stress du mariage qui s'approchait.

Le samedi matin elle fût occupée par le choix de sa robe, il fallait en profiter tant qu'Albert n'était pas là. En début d'après-midi elle profita de la sieste de la tante Elroy qui devait se reposer à cause de son hypertension qu'elle devait surveiller, pour aller se promener près du lac. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle s'était donc éloignée seule. Alors qu'elle flânait sur la rive près d'un petit bois, les deux mêmes individus qui l'avaient menacée il y a presque trois semaines de cela, firent irruption et la neutralisèrent en la bâillonnant et en lui faisant une clé dans le dos pour la trainer vers le bois à l'abri des regards. Cette fois ils avaient pris les devants pour ne pas se laisser surprendre à nouveau par sa combativité et l'avait même menacée avec une arme à feu. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé être en danger, ici dans le domaine des Ardley.

Pendant ce temps-là Albert qui avait mis les bouchées doubles pour partir le plus tôt possible était arrivé plus tôt que prévu à Lakewood en compagnie de Georges. A peine arrivé qu'il se mit à la recherche de Candy. John un des majordomes lui dit qu'elle était partie faire une promenade près du lac. Sa tante faisant toujours la sieste, il en profita pour aller à sa recherche et lui faire une surprise. Il se mit en route dans la direction du lac. Il arriva près du petit bois à une centaine de mètres où Candy était retenue par ses agresseurs mais étant bâillonnée elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler.

\- Tu n'as pas été une très bonne fille ! Les invitations de mariage ont été envoyées ! Ce n'est pas bien du tout ça ! Alors on vient te rafraîchir la mémoire et cette fois on ne sera pas aussi gentil que la première fois ! Alors vas-tu enfin renoncer à épouser William Ardley ? Demanda tout bas le tatoué.

Candy essayait de se débattre mais elle était bien entravée cette fois. Elle entendit Albert qui l'appelait.

\- Mais ne serait-ce pas ce cher William qui vient chercher sa belle ? Mais oui c'est bien lui ! Dit le tatoué en pointant le pistolet dans la direction d'Albert puis il ajouta : tu vois ma douce, si tu ne renonces pas, c'est ton blondinet qui en subira les conséquences ! Un accident est si vite arrivé, si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui ce sera un autre jour ! Alors qu'en dis-tu ? Es-tu prête à renoncer ?

Candy complétement était terrorisée à l'idée que l'on puisse assassiner Albert, les yeux écarquillés et remplis de larmes et d'effroi, elle hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement.

\- Et tu promets de ne rien dire à personne de notre petite discussion, sinon la sentence sera la même ! J'ai des amis un peu partout dans Chicago tu sais ?

Candy sentait l'haleine fétide du tatoué lui incommoder les narines et elle hocha de nouveau la tête.

\- Parfait, je vois qu'on est devenue raisonnable et qu'on s'est compris. Alors pas d'entourloupe sinon, bye-bye Willy !

Albert s'était éloigné continuant sa recherche et il n'était plus dans le champ de vision quand les deux mafieux relâchèrent enfin Candy. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement par le bois, comme ils étaient venus, laissant Candy atterrée. Elle s'effondra à terre sur ses genoux en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, tremblant de tous ses membres, secouée par des sanglots qui n'en finissaient pas. Elle essayait d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer, son âme traversée par mille questions et notamment quoi faire ? Maintenant elle ne pouvait plus rien dire à Albert au sujet des agressions car il aurait forcément réagi le mettant ainsi en danger or elle voulait à tout prix sauver l'amour de sa vie, il était sous la menace d'un assassinat, un contrat avait été placé sur sa tête et seule sa décision de renoncer à leur mariage pouvait l'en sauver ! Mais comment,… comment renoncer à l'homme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout ?

Si elle rompait, Albert serait bouleversé, blessé ! Et puis quelle raison allait-elle invoquer pour annuler leur engagement ? Il fallait trouver une raison valable, irréfutable ! Candy était complétement désespérée. Elle pensait : « _Suis-je maudite pour ne pas pouvoir aimer, être aimée sans drame ! Déjà Anthony puis Terry et maintenant Albert, mon Prince, celui que j'aime le plus intensément ! Mon plus grand amour ! Mon premier et mon dernier amour ! Pourquoi me laisser aimer quelqu'un si fort si je dois renoncer à lui ! Comme c'est cruel !_

Candy entièrement secouée de sanglots s'était maintenant affalée de tout son long sur le sol à plat ventre, enfouissant son visage inondé de larmes dans ses bras qu'elle avait repliés afin d'étouffer ses cris de désespoir et d'impuissance. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler car elle savait qu'il aurait risqué sa vie pour l'épouser, elle ne pouvait en parler à personne les mafieux avaient été très clairs. Elle se sentait seule. Elle devait sacrifier leur amour, refuser de l'épouser et rompre leur engagement, c'était la seule solution ! Mais comment ? Quel prétexte invoquer ? Albert n'était pas Terry, il n'allait pas la laisser partir si facilement, pas sans raison valable. A ce moment, une idée germa dans son esprit pour arriver à le faire renoncer à leur mariage, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen : lui faire croire qu'elle avait changé d'avis concernant Terry, qu'elle avait bien réfléchi depuis un mois, avec tout ce scandale également autour de leur relation et que cela avait ravivé sa flamme envers lui, maintenant qu'il était libre.

Elle savait qu'en disant cela à Albert elle allait lui briser le cœur mais c'était mieux que de risquer sa vie, c'était la seule chose qui pouvait le pousser à la laisser partir car elle était consciente qu'Albert était capable de tout pour elle, pour son bonheur. Cela allait être très difficile, extrêmement difficile même, lui dire un tel mensonge, comment allait-elle pouvoir ? Lui écrire une lettre ? Non, de toute façon elle savait qu'il viendrait pour la confronter, cela ne ferait que retarder l'échéance et en plus comment l'éviter maintenant qu'il était à sa recherche ? Impossible ! Alors Candy se résigna, elle avait pris sa décision et elle était persuadée qu'elle agissait pour le bien d'Albert, pour lui sauver la vie ! Elle resta au total une paire d'heures à réfléchir et à se calmer avant de reprendre le chemin du manoir.

Pendant ce temps-là, Albert avait ratissé tous les abords du lac, son inquiétude grandissait, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il décida de retourner au manoir car peut-être était-elle rentrée entre temps. Il rencontra sa tante mais ne trouva pas Candy ! Lorsqu'Albert la questionna sur sa disparition, sa tante lui dit qu'elle avait trouvé la jeune-femme pensive ce matin alors qu'elle choisissait sa robe, qu'elle ne semblait pas aussi excitée qu'aurait dû l'être une future mariée, bien sûr ils ignoraient que c'était à cause de l'agression. Maintenant tout le monde était inquiet quand Candy arriva enfin !

Candy se figea sur place quand elle vit Albert. Lui aussi l'aperçut de loin, il fût d'abord soulagé. Elle était si jolie dans sa robe verte, ses cheveux d'or tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, il avait déjà envie de perdre ses mains dans sa chevelure mais lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, l'expression de son visage, de ses yeux… était si… triste ? Ses belles émeraudes étaient agités et elle avait pleuré, il en était certain. De plus sa robe était maculée de terre. Mais pourquoi ? Son instinct l'alarma et il se précipita vers elle et la prit par les épaules pour mieux scruter son visage, pour sonder ses yeux.

\- Bonjour ma Princesse, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton plein d'inquiétude.  
\- Bonjour Albert, as-tu fait bon voyage ? Lui répondit-elle, elle repoussait l'échéance, elle sentait sa gorge se serrer ce qui rendit sa voix étrange.  
\- Oui mais qu'y a-t-il Candy, je te sens bouleversée ?  
\- Albert, je… euh… pouvons-nous aller parler quelque part discrètement ? Sa voix était éteinte.  
\- Viens, allons dans mon bureau mais tu me fais peur Candy !

Albert sentait qu'un drame se profilait. Il lui prit la main pour l'emmener avec lui, elle se laissa guider sans un mot, elle se sentait pâlir, ses jambes molles la portaient à peine, ses mains étaient moites et son cœur se fracassait contre sa cage thoracique comme un animal pris au piège proche de l'agonie. Elle était au bord de défaillir. Mon Dieu ! Qu'allait-elle faire ? Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Albert ferma la porte derrière elle. Il se retourna et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Alors Candy, vas-tu enfin me dire… que se passe-t-il ?

Elle se détourna ne pouvant pas supporter son regard plein d'angoisse, ses yeux d'un bleu si profond, plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumé. Au moment où il allait la prendre dans ses bras, elle s'éloigna de lui car elle savait que s'il la prenait tout contre lui elle n'aurait pas la force. Albert s'étonna de son mouvement de recul. Ensuite elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, lui tournant ainsi le dos, ce serait moins difficile de parler, il y avait une si belle vue sur le jardin ; le printemps était là et la végétation avait étalé son manteau vert tendre sur la nature qui se réveillait peu à peu après le long hiver. Candy prit une grande inspiration puis elle prit la parole, sa voix était cassée, à peine audible.

\- Ces derniers temps avec ce scandale sur nous et la mort de Suzanna, j'ai beaucoup pensé… à lui… à Terry !

Sa voix se brisa complétement sur le nom de son ex petit-ami. Albert se raidit, il sentait que quelque chose de grave était sur le point de se produire. Terry !... Ce fantôme du passé… mais pourtant… Candy avait bel et bien tourné la page ! Elle lui avait même rendu son trésor, son journal ! Alors quoi? Pourquoi lui reparlait-elle de lui, si peu de temps avant leurs fiançailles ? Leur mariage ?

\- Et alors ?

La voix d'Albert tremblait, il n'osait pas bouger comme pour figer l'instant présent, comme pour empêcher la tragédie qu'il sentait, de se produire.

\- Eh bien… j'y ai réfléchi… et… je… je…

Elle se mit à bégayer et sa voix s'éteignit, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Comment allait-elle être capable de prononcer les mots fatidiques ?

\- Et tu quoi… Candy ? Aboya Albert en se rapprochant lentement d'elle.

Candy continuait de lui tourner le dos puis en revoyant la scène de l'arme pointée sur son bienaimé, ce qui lui donna le courage de lâcher la bombe.

\- Je veux retourner voir Terry !

Elle prononça précipitamment la phrase comme si les mots lui brûlaient la langue, comme pour s'en débarrasser, comme d'un poison. Ses pulsations cardiaques avaient atteint un rythme alarmant et elle tremblait de tout son corps, se mordant durement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater en sanglots même si les larmes envahissaient déjà ses yeux.

\- Nooooon ! NON ! NON et NON ! Ce n'est pas possible Candy, je ne te crois pas !

Hurla Albert en la retournant par les épaules. Il voulait la regarder dans les yeux pour sonder son âme, interroger son cœur. Il ne vit, l'espace d'un instant, qu'une grande douleur avant qu'elle ne baisse son regard.

\- Candy, regarde-moi et dis-moi dans les yeux que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment !  
\- Albert… je… mes sentiments pour lui… ont refait surface… maintenant… qu'il n'y a plus… aucun obstacle entre nous ! Elle baissait les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard.  
\- Et moi Candy ? Et nous, notre amour ce n'est pas un obstacle ? J'ai du mal à te croire, cela ne te ressemble pas, ce n'est pas toi !... Je ne comprends pas… on en avait pourtant parlé quand Suzanna est morte et tu m'as affirmé que cela ne changeait rien à la situation, que Terry était ton passé et que j'étais ton présent, ton avenir. Alors pourquoi maintenant Candy ?... T'aime-t-il seulement encore ?  
Albert se sentait trahi, dévasté, il resserra sa prise sur ses épaules comme pour la réveiller, la faire changer d'avis. Il était dans son pire cauchemar.  
\- Je… je suis… désolée Albert… Bégaya-t-elle la voix pleine de sanglots. Même s'il ne m'aime plus je ne peux pas t'épouser ! … Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir !  
\- Trop tard ! Cingla-t-il.  
\- Pardon, Albert !  
\- Mais comment peux-tu trahir notre amour ainsi, Candy ! J'ai du mal à te croire ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis si brutalement ? C'est insensé !

Albert exultait, il était agité, il avait lâché Candy et faisait les cent pas en long et en large comme un lion en cage en se passant les deux mains dans ses cheveux, il tremblait et son cœur battait à un rythme frénétique. Il avait une boule dans la gorge.

\- Je suis désolée Albert, je ne peux pas l'expliquer… c'est comme ça !

Répétait inlassablement Candy comme pour exorciser la douleur. Elle était brisée à l'intérieur d'elle-même, elle s'en voulait de faire subir ça à l'amour de sa vie mais elle était déterminée car c'était pour le protéger mais elle ne savait pas si elle allait survivre à cela. C'était comme mourir deux fois, une pour la douleur qu'elle lui infligeait et une pour la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Albert revint vers elle, il lui prit le menton doucement et le releva, la forçant à établir un contact visuel. Il n'était toujours pas convaincu.

\- Candy, regarde-moi droit dans les yeux et ose me dire que tu ne m'aimes pas !  
\- Bien sûr que je t'aime mais… mais pas comme… pas comme lui ! «_ je t'aime bien plus que lui !_ » Terminant la phrase pour elle-même.  
\- Tu en es sûre ? Prononça-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Candy ne l'avait jamais vu si ému, si bouleversé ce qui la tortura encore davantage.

\- Oui !

Lâcha-t-elle dans un chuchotement, elle ne pouvait plus ajouter un seul mot de plus, elle avait peur de craquer alors elle repensa à l'arme pointée sur lui.

A cette simple syllabe qu'il ressentit comme un coup de poignard qui lui transperçait le cœur, il lâcha son menton. Albert avait l'impression que le sol s'était ouvert sous ses pieds et qu'un horrible monstre venu tout droit de l'enfer était en train de le happer pour le dévorer vivant. Candy vit son regard à ce moment-là, son regard était terrible, elle ne l'oublierait jamais, elle y voyait une fissure qui reflétait celle qu'il y avait dans son âme, dans son cœur. N'en pouvant plus, elle s'enfuit, elle se précipita hors du bureau et se dirigea vers sa chambre où elle s'enferma à clé et se jeta sur son lit, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller qu'elle étreignit pour y déverser toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle venait de briser le cœur de son bienaimé, et ses mots « comment peux-tu trahir notre amour ainsi ? » C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter, c'était comme une marque au fer rouge sur son âme, une entaille dans son cœur ! Elle resta ainsi pendant des heures, refusant de descendre pour le diner.

Pendant ce temps, après le déni, c'est la colère qui avait envahi Albert, il était complétement dévasté et il sentait en lui une montée d'énergie noire qu'il devait absolument évacuer alors il sortit en trombe du bureau sous l'œil médusé de Georges qui venait pour lui parler. Il n'avait jamais vu Albert dans un tel état et il en fût très inquiet. Albert passa tellement vite qu'il ne lui laissa pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit. Albert sortit du manoir et se dirigea vers les écuries où il sella son cheval et partit au hasard, il n'avait aucun but précis, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'éloigner d'elle, s'éloigner de Candy !

Il galopa, galopa et galopa pendant un long moment puis il se rendit compte qu'il venait d'arriver près de la cascade, à l'endroit exact où il avait sauvé Candy de la noyade. Il stoppa son cheval et se laissa glisser lentement à terre puis ce fût une explosion de rage. Il saisit avec violence tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, pierres, branches, pour les balancer avec toute sa force, il frappa avec ses poings sur le tronc d'un arbre à se blesser jusqu'au sang. Son cheval effrayé s'enfuit au galop. Une fois épuisé de colère, il se laissa glisser sur le sol le long du tronc d'arbre et s'agenouilla sur l'herbe grasse. Il commençait à pleuvoir. Alors il se mit à sangloter, à pleurer comme un enfant, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait dans sa vie d'adulte. Il recroquevilla ses poings sur une touffe d'herbe et l'arracha en criant : CANDY ! POURQUOI ? CANDYYYYYYYYY !

La pluie tombait maintenant abondement, c'est comme si les gouttes de pluie pleuraient sur son visage et que ses larmes pleuvaient sur ses joues, même le vent qui s'était levé semblait soupirer sur lui, on entendit même le glapissement d'un renard au loin comme un pleur, la nature réverbérait son chagrin. Il était complétement abattu, se demandant encore, que venait-il de se passer ? Il avait touché le paradis du bout des doigts durant ces derniers mois de pur bonheur avec Candy, ce furent les moments les plus intenses et les plus heureux dans sa vie et maintenant il avait l'impression d'avoir été projeté brutalement en enfer et à l'apogée de sa douleur, il aurait préféré mourir que de subir cette torture.

Il resta ainsi un long moment avant que Georges qui l'avait vu foncer à cheval comme poursuivi par le diable, ne le retrouve en suivant la trace des sabots laissée par son cheval puis en entendant son hurlement. Georges montait peu à cheval mais là, la situation l'exigeait. Enfin, il aperçut William, affalé sur le sol complétement hébété, en s'approchant il vit ses yeux rougis par les larmes qu'il avait versées et ses poings en sang, il était comme en état de choc ! Il descendit de sa monture et vint s'agenouiller près de lui, il posa sa main sur son épaule, Albert tressaillit à son contact comme s'il sortait d'une transe puis il leva les yeux vers ceux de son ami et lui dit :

\- Georges, elle m'a quitté ! … Candy m'a quitté pour rejoindre… Terry!

Et il s'effondra dans les bras de Georges qui le voyait pour la première fois dans un tel état de douleur et de désespoir que son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et des larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux.

**ooo**

**My Immortal - Evanescence**

**Je sais que c'est une chanson pour u être qui a quitté ce monde mais les paroles peuvent tout aussi bien traduire ce que l'on peut ressentir lors d'une rupture **

**I'm so tired of being here**  
_Je suis si fatigué(e) d'être ici,_  
**Suppressed by all my childish fears**  
_Etouffé(e) par mes craintes enfantines_  
**And if you have to leave**  
_Et si tu dois partir_  
**I wish that you would just leave**  
_J'aimerais que tu partes tout simplement._  
**Because your presence still lingers here**  
_Car l'ombre de ta présence persiste_  
**And it won't leave me alone**  
_Et elle ne me laissera pas en paix_

**[Bridge]**  
_[Pont]_  
**These wounds won't seem to heal**  
_Il semble que ces blessures ne cicatriseront pas_  
**This pain is just too real**  
_Cette douleur n'est que trop réelle_  
**There's just too much that time cannot erase**  
_Il y en a simplement trop pour que le temps puisse l'effacer_

**[Chorus]**  
_[Refrain]_  
**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**  
_Quand tu pleurais, j'essuyais toutes tes larmes_  
**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**  
_Quand tu criais, je combattais toutes tes craintes_  
**I've held your hand through all of these years**  
_J'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années_  
**But you still have**  
_Mais tu as toujours_  
**All of me**  
_Tout de moi_

**You used to captivate me**  
_Autrefois, tu me captivais_  
**By your resonating light**  
_Par ta lumière résonnante_  
**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**  
_Maintenant je suis resté(e) prisonièr(e) de cette vie que tu as laissée_  
**Your face it haunts**  
_Ton visage hante_  
**My once pleasant dreams**  
_Mes rêves autrefois agréables_  
**Your voice it chased away**  
_Ta voix a chassé_  
**All the sanity in me**  
_Toute la raison en moi_

**[Bridge] [Chorus]**  
_[Pont] [Refrain]_

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**  
_J'ai tant lutté pour me convaincre que tu étais bien parti(e)_  
**But though you're still with me**  
_Mais bien que quelque part tu sois toujours avec moi_  
**I've been alone all along**  
_Je suis seul(e) depuis le début_

**[Chorus]**  
_[Refrain]_

A suivre…

* * *

**Après le premier choc, que va faire Albert?**

**Candy va-t-elle pouvoir cacher la vérité très longtemps?**

**ooo**

**Je sais vous allez me détester mais ne me lunchez pas SVP! Avoir écrit ce chapitre m'a vidée complétement :( Je vous demande juste de me faire confiance… **

**Si vous êtes pressé(e) de savoir la suite je vous rappelle que vous pouvez aller sur mon blog****** trueromantica **(lien sur ma page de profil) il y a actuellement 8 chapitres de plus à lire avec toujours des vidéos et chansons pour illustrer l'histoire !**

**Pour finir une jolie citation** **du** **Dr Seuss: "To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world… ****" Que l'on peut traduire avec un peu d'emphase par : « Pour le monde, vous pouvez n'être qu'une seule personne, mais pour une seule personne, vous pouvez représenter le monde entier… »**

* * *

**Tous mes remerciements pour votre fidélité **

**Pour avoir pris le temps de la lecture de mon histoire jusqu'ici, même si vous restez silencieux mais je serais tellement contente de vous entendre ne serait-ce qu'une fois un jour cela me motiverait à continuer de publier sur ce site !**

**Et si vous trouvez des erreurs de typographie, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !**

* * *

**Notes :**  
**(1)** Le fonctionnement et la composition du « conseil des anciens » ne sont que ma pure imagination !


	22. Chapter 19: une visite inattendue

**Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**  
**L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**  
**ooo**

**A vrai dire je pensais que plus personne ne s'intéressait à l'histoire sur ce site, vu qu'il n'y avait plus aucun commentaire, même si d'après les statistiques certains lisent ! Alors sans plus vous faire attendre, voici la suite !...**

**ooo**

**Chapitre 19 : une visite inattendue.**

**Lakewood, samedi 5 avril 1919 et les jours qui ont suivi**

\- Georges, elle m'a quitté ! … Candy m'a quitté pour rejoindre… Terry!

Et Albert s'effondra dans les bras de Georges qui le voyait pour la première fois dans un tel état de douleur et de désespoir que son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et des larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux.  
Pour l'instant Georges pensait qu'il était urgent de le mettre à l'abri car avec la pluie incessante et le jour qui se terminait, le froid tombait et Albert pourrait tomber malade, après sa grippe, ce serait pourrait être terrible. Ils discuteraient plus tard.

\- Venez William, il faut rentrer et vous mettre à l'abri !  
\- Non ! Je ne veux pas rentrer au manoir !  
\- Mais enfin William, il faut être raisonnable, il va faire nuit et il fait froid !  
\- Je veux aller au chalet, à Lodge Mountain !

Le chalet n'était pas très loin et Albert voulait s'isoler, comme un animal blessé pour lécher ses plaies. Décidant de ne pas le contrarier et pensant que c'était un moindre mal vu la situation Georges obtempéra :

\- Très bien William alors prenons mon cheval et allons-y !

Ils montèrent sur l'animal, Georges menaient les rênes tandis qu'Albert complétement hagard s'accrochait derrière lui. Après une demi-heure au petit trot pour ne pas épuiser la monture, ils arrivèrent au chalet. Georges entra suivi d'Albert qui était comme un zombie. Ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os alors Georges s'occupa d'allumer un feu de cheminée puis aida Albert à ôter ses vêtements, le déshabillant comme un bébé, lui laissant uniquement son caleçon et l'installa devant la cheminée sur un canapé avec coussin et couverture. Il fit de même pour lui et étendit leurs vêtements sur des chaises près du feu pour les faire sécher. Enfin il vint s'asseoir près d'Albert pour lui parler.

\- Racontez-moi William, que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Albert se mit à raconter mécaniquement ce qui s'était passé comme s'il racontait l'histoire d'un autre. Georges trouvait cela très troublant et dit :

\- C'est très étrange, cela ne lui ressemble pas !

A ces paroles Albert sortit de sa torpeur, il releva la tête pour regarder son ami et lui répondit :

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé ! Alors j'ai insisté mais elle a persisté ! Comment a-t-elle pu changer d'avis ainsi Georges ? Son amour pour Terry était-il donc plus grand que pour moi ? Ai-je donc été son second choix pendant tout ce temps ?  
\- Franchement William, j'ai beaucoup de mal à le croire ! Quand elle vous regardait, elle avait le même regard d'adoration qu'avait… Rosemary pour Vincent Brown.

Georges prononça ces mots sur un ton mélancolique, on sentait bien qu'il avait beaucoup aimé la sœur d'Albert qui l'écoutait très attentivement, il voulait s'accrocher à l'espoir qu'il y avait dans ses paroles mais celles de Candy résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, chacun de ses mots étaient gravés dans son cœur : «_ Ces derniers temps avec ce scandale sur nous et la mort de Suzanna, j'ai beaucoup pensé… à lui… à Terry …. mes sentiments pour lui… ont refait surface… maintenant… qu'il n'y a plus… d'obstacle entre nous ! … Bien sûr que je t'aime mais… mais pas comme… pas comme lui !_ » Il se répétait « _pas comme lui_ » et cela lui ravageait le cœur.

\- Ah ! Georges, je l'aime tellement !...

Les larmes lui remontaient aux yeux et il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Georges enveloppa les épaules de William avec son bras, il avait l'air si fragile, si vulnérable, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi depuis la mort de sa sœur, à l'époque il n'était encore qu'un adolescent. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire à part être présent. Ils allaient s'inquiéter au manoir mais tant pis il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul ainsi, pas dans cet état. William était sa priorité absolue. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. De sentir Georges ainsi près de lui si bienveillant, comme un père soutenant son fils ou un grand-frère protégeant son cadet, le réconforta quelque peu. Il ne se sentait pas complétement abandonné et il se rappela que Georges avait dû beaucoup souffrir lui aussi d'avoir été l'amoureux silencieux de sa sœur Rosemary. Cela rapprocha les deux hommes.

**_vidéo deCandy et Albert – chanson de Josh Groban - Solo por ti (à voir sur mon blog)_**

Georges prépara ensuite un repas improvisé avec les conserves présentes sur place mais Albert n'y toucha pratiquement pas, il n'avait aucun appétit. Il faisait nuit noire maintenant, ils passèrent donc la nuit sur place et de toute façon Albert refusait de revenir au manoir, il ne voulait pas risquer de croiser Candy, pour l'instant il ne voulait plus la voir, la douleur était trop vive. Revoir son beau visage, ses magnifiques yeux verts aurait été plus qu'il ne pouvait endurer.

Le lendemain ils furent trouvés par les gardes forestiers du domaine qui s'étaient mis à leur recherche à la demande de la tante Elroy très inquiète de leur disparition. Au moins elle savait Georges avec Albert, enfin, probablement. Candy avait fini par la mettre au courant de leur rupture sans vouloir et surtout sans pouvoir détailler les raisons. Le soir-même, elle plia bagages et remit sa bague de fiançailles à la tante Elroy qui était consternée mais elle pensa à une querelle d'amoureux due aux tensions qui sont toujours présentes avant un mariage, surtout avec l'article qui avait été publié à leur sujet mais que cela finirait par s'arranger mais elle était bien loin de la vérité et surtout elle n'avait pas vu dans quel état se trouvait son neveu !

Candy se fit reconduire à l'orphelinat par James qui était chauffeur au service de la famille depuis des années et qu'elle connaissait bien. Quand elle arriva à l'orphelinat les enfants étaient déjà au lit. Il n'y avait que Mademoiselle Pony et sœur Maria qui avaient été très étonnées de la voir revenir aussitôt mais quand elles virent son visage elles comprirent qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de sérieux.

Candy demanda à James de patienter un peu car elle voulait en profiter pour lui remettre la boite à bijoux en damasquine avec la parure en saphirs et diamants ainsi que le badge du Prince de la Colline mais elle garda le pendentif en émeraude. Ce dernier, Albert le lui avait offert avant qu'ils ne se soient fiancés, avant même qu'Albert ne lui ait déclaré son amour or elle voulait garder un souvenir, ce serait sa nouvelle amulette surtout qu'elle était parfaitement consciente qu'après ce qu'elle lui avait fait, bien malgré elle, elle ne le reverrait pas de sitôt. Elle était déjà déchirée de se séparer du badge, ce badge qu'elle avait tant chéri pendant des années et symbole de la promesse de mariage de son Prince.

Dans sa chambre, elle avait enveloppé et scellé le tout dans une boite en carton pour que ce soit plus discret, elle écrivit juste un petit mot sur un papier qu'elle glissa à l'intérieur. Candy avait les larmes aux yeux en confiant la boite à James et en lui demandant de remettre le paquet personnellement à monsieur Ardley. James était attristé de la voir ainsi, durant tout le voyage il avait remarqué son bouleversement et les larmes qui s'écoulaient régulièrement sur ses joues. Il lui avait même demandé si elle se sentait bien, pensant lui aussi à une simple dispute entre amoureux, il ne savait pas encore que le mariage qui provoquait tant d'agitation dans le manoir ces dernière semaines était annulé. Il avait toujours apprécié Candy pour sa simplicité et sa gentillesse. Il repartit lui promettant de bien remettre en main propre à monsieur Ardley la précieuse boite.  
Ses deux ainées se demandèrent ce que contenait le paquet remis à James. Dès qu'il repartit, elles lui demandèrent en chœur :

\- Candy, que se passe-t-il ?  
\- J'ai rompu avec Albert, il n'y aura pas de mariage !  
\- Mais enfin, mais pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé entre vous ?

Candy éclata en sanglots et couru à sa chambre. Sœur Maria commença à se lever pour la suivre mais Mademoiselle Pony la stoppa en lui posant la main sur le bras en disant :

\- Non, sœur Maria, elle a besoin d'être seule, de plus elle doit être épuisée, nous en parlerons avec elle demain !  
\- Je suis si inquiète, elle a déjà tellement souffert ! Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Tout avait l'air de si bien se dérouler entre eux ! Ce n'est quand même pas à cause de cet article ignoble ?  
\- Je ne sais pas mais je ne le pense pas ! Je me demande qui a rompu, elle ou monsieur Ardley ?  
\- A priori c'est elle puisqu'elle a dit « j'ai rompu » !  
\- Il est vrai qu'elle avait l'air plutôt inquiète ces derniers temps et je pensais que c'était la tentative de vol ; maintenant je me demande si cela ne cachait pas autre chose ?  
\- Oui, vous avez raison mademoiselle Pony, maintenant que vous le dites, c'est étrange !  
\- Nous en saurons peut-être plus demain.  
\- Que Dieu lui vienne en aide, je prierai pour elle !  
\- Oui, moi aussi.

Une heure plus tard, en allant se coucher Sœur Maria, très inquiète ne put s'empêcher d'aller discrètement voir dans la chambre de Candy. Elle entrouvrit délicatement la porte et la vit couchée dans son lit apparemment endormie. En fait Candy faisait semblant en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Elle ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Tout comme Albert elle avait le cœur en miette, éclaté en des milliards de morceaux, comme si chaque atome qui le constituait s'était désolidarisé des autres. Elle revoyait ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui lui manquaient déjà tout comme sa douce voix, ses cheveux d'or…

**Vidéo sur Albert (à voir sur mon blog)**

**Chanson "Where You Are" – de Jessica Simpson &amp; Nick Lachey**

Le lendemain Candy refusa de détailler d'avantage, elle ne voulait pas mentir et c'était trop douloureux d'en parler, c'est ce dernier prétexte dont elle usa pour ne pas s'expliquer disant qu'elle en parlerait plus tard mais pas maintenant. Ses deux mamans n'insistèrent pas, elle connaissait très bien Candy et elles savaient que c'était peine perdue, il fallait lui laisser du temps !

Dans les jours qui ont suivi, elle se consacra plus que jamais à son travail entre l'orphelinat et la clinique pour ne pas penser, enfin le moins possible. Elle s'efforçait de montrer une certaine bonne humeur mais les demoiselles tout comme le Dr Martin sentirent qu'elle était feinte. Elle s'épuisait au travail, mangeait très peu, ils la voyaient dépérir de jour en jour, elle avait perdu du poids. Son visage était pâle et commençait à se creuser. On ne voyait plus que deux lacs émeraude remplis de tristesse même si elle essayait de donner le change en cachant ses états d'âme et en affichant même des sourires mais ils n'atteignaient jamais ses yeux. Le Dr Martin craignait franchement pour sa santé car il la voyait sombrer dans la mélancolie quand elle ne se croyait pas observée, il avait constaté des signes très inquiétants de dépression. Un jour à la fin de son service, il décida de lui parler sans détour.

\- Candy, ma petite Candy, viens assieds-toi, je veux te parler !  
\- Euh !... Oui, à quel sujet ?  
\- Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi, tu vas tomber malade !  
\- Continuer comment ? Elle était dans le déni.  
\- A travailler sans arrêt, ne plus manger ou presque, sans parler des cauchemars dont tes mamans m'ont parlés, tu vas t'épuiser complétement !  
\- Ça va, je ne me sens pas si fatiguée !  
\- Tu es dans le déni ! Tu fais semblant que tout va bien pour n'inquiéter personne mais il va bien falloir que tu parles, tu ne dois pas garder toute cette douleur que je devine en toi, elle te consume ! Il avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules dans un geste paternel.  
\- Pour dire quoi ? J'ai rompu avec Albert, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir !

Machinalement elle se mit à toucher son pendentif en émeraude, elle le gardait toujours sur elle depuis la rupture. Il était comme face à un mur mais il voulait la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

\- Mais que s'est-il passé bon sang !? On ne rompt pas comme ça, sans raison ! Albert a-t-il fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ?

Quoique cela l'aurait étonné connaissant l'homme mais il ne voulait écarter aucune possibilité.

\- Nooon ! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre comme si elle trouvait cela choquant.  
\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien dire ? C'est un secret ?  
\- Je ne peux pas, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Et puis qu'est-ce que vous y connaissez, vous, à l'amour ?

Face à son insistance, elle se montrait presque agressive. La voyant complétement emmurée dans sa détermination, il espéra l'effritée en se laissant aller à faire une confidence, il espérait ainsi ouvrir une brèche.

\- Eh bien plus que tu ne penses, vois-tu… c'est même en partie à cause de cela que… j'ai commencé à boire !  
\- Ah bon ?

Il avait réussi à piquer son intérêt.

\- Eh oui, j'ai été plus jeune moi aussi et… amoureux !  
\- Mais… que s'est-il passé ?  
\- C'est une longue histoire **(1)** alors pour faire court, j'étais médecin dans un grand hôpital à Philadelphie, j'étais promis à une brillante carrière mais j'ai eu le tort d'aimer Emma, la fille d'un puissant homme d'affaires qui a vu d'un mauvais œil notre relation. Il voulait qu'Emma épouse le fils d'un de ses partenaires financiers mais elle s'est révoltée, alors il s'est arrangé pour briser ma carrière en montant un complot de toute pièce pour me détruire. Il a corrompu des personnes qui ont fait de faux-témoignages et ont fabriqué de fausses preuves comme quoi j'avais fait une erreur de diagnostic ayant entrainé la mort d'un patient. Ma carrière fût ainsi terminée et plus aucun hôpital ne voulut m'embaucher. On ne m'a pas radié à condition que je quitte la ville. J'ai donc décidé de partir de Philadelphie pour venir à Chicago espérant que ce serait plus facile ailleurs mais dès que je postulais quelque part on me demandait une lettre de recommandation ou on se renseignait auprès de mon ancien lieu de travail. Voilà comment j'ai ouvert la « clinique joyeuse » et pourquoi j'ai sombré dans l'alcool ayant perdu la femme que j'aimais ainsi que tout espoir de retravailler un jour dans un hôpital digne de ce nom !

\- Et Emma, qu'est-elle devenue ?  
\- Elle a fini par épouser celui que lui destinait son père.  
\- Eh bien si je m'attendais à ça ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire Dr Martin ! Vous avez dû tellement souffrir !  
\- Oui et c'est pour cela que je sais reconnaitre de la souffrance quand j'en vois une, aussi bien cachée soit-elle ! Elle va te ronger peu à peu Candy ! Tu perds tes forces de jour en jour et bientôt tu ne seras même plus capable de travailler, tu peux me croire ! Tu as l'impression que tu peux tenir mais tu vas t'écrouler un jour ou l'autre ! Il faut que tu extériorises ta douleur et que tu libères tes peines en parlant, à moi ou à quelqu'un d'autre, peu importe!  
\- Je vous ai bien entendu Dr Martin mais je… je ne peux pas… je ne peux… rien dire ! Finit-elle par répondre.

Cette phrase avait plusieurs sens possibles et le Dr Martin se demanda, « _A-t-elle été contrainte au silence ?_ » Il se dit qu'il n'en saurait pas plus aujourd'hui mais il avait bon espoir que leur discussion la ferait réfléchir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

**ooo**

De son côté, depuis la rupture Albert avait passé quelques jours isolé au chalet, il acceptait de voir uniquement Georges. Il lui demanda de faire interrompre les préparatifs du mariage et d'annuler les invitations aux fiançailles laissant sa tante désemparée, elle chercha à cuisiner Georges mais il ne dit pas un mot. Il ne s'était pas senti la force d'affronter les gens et notamment sa tante. Il ne souriait plus, il était taciturne, plus froid et il préférait se trouver près de la nature qui lui manquait tant et qui avait toujours été source de paix et de réconfort pour lui. Il retrouva sa vie de vagabond d'autrefois, il soignait les animaux blessés qu'il trouvait parfois pris dans des pièges. C'était son seul refuge. Il discutait avec Georges qui lui était d'un grand soutien mais toutes ses questions restaient sans réponse.

Au moment de la rupture qui avait été si brutale, il avait été complétement désarçonné, il avait eu l'impression de mourir à l'intérieur de lui mais maintenant après quelques jours, il avait vraiment du mal à croire ce que Candy lui avait raconté, plus il y réfléchissait et plus il pensait que quelque chose clochait dans son histoire, il ne savait pas quoi mais son instinct lui parlait. Par exemple, son regard qu'il a aperçu un très bref instant dans lequel il y avait une profonde douleur, pas celle d'une personne qui s'en veut de blesser quelqu'un, non, c'était autre chose mais quoi ? Et puis, pourquoi sa robe était-elle maculée de terre ? Son attitude sonnait faux, ce n'était vraiment pas elle, il ne la reconnaissait pas et Georges avait eu le même sentiment.

Une semaine plus tard, il se décida à rentrer à Chicago, il devait reprendre ses responsabilités, il ne pouvait pas être égoïste. Alors il revint d'abord au manoir de Lakewood où sa tante chercha à en savoir davantage mais il resta peu loquace et cacha même la raison de leur rupture. Rassurée malgré tout de le voir revenu et prêt à reprendre le travail elle n'insista pas car elle savait qu'Albert était du genre secret. C'est là que James lui a remis le paquet de Candy comme il l'avait promis, en main propre.

Albert se dirigea vers son bureau pour ouvrir tranquillement le paquet. Il eut une vive douleur dans le cœur et sentit comme un trou dans l'estomac quand il découvrit la boite à bijoux, il l'ouvrit car il sentit qu'elle contenait quelque chose. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'il trouva son badge dans sa petite boite en argent, ce symbole de sa promesse de mariage, il se souvenait de ce moment précis où Candy avait accepté d'envisager l'avenir avec lui en prononçant ces mots qui étaient gravés dans son esprit : « _Alors je te choisis mon Prince, sans aucune hésitation, car tu es ma vie, tu es mon âme-sœur et tu m'as sauvée de toutes les façons qu'on puisse être sauvée ; tu as soigné mon cœur brisé et tu m'as donné à nouveau confiance en l'amour et en l'avenir. Moi aussi je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur Albert comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant._ » Elle était si sincère ! Et ses baisers ne pouvaient pas mentir !

Puis il vit la parure qu'il lui avait offerte à la Saint-Valentin, elle lui rendait tous ses cadeaux en somme, il savait que sa tante avait récupéré la bague de fiançailles et enfin il trouva un papier plié en deux. Il le déplia, ses mains tremblaient et il lut le court message :

_**Pardonne-moi Petit Bert mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement !**_

Ses yeux s'embuèrent, elle l'avait appelé Petit Bert ! Cela n'avait pas de sens, trop intime pour quelqu'un qui venait de rompre ! Et puis ces mots étranges « je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! » Cela pouvait avoir un double sens ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'aimer Terry et donc rompre, mais ils pouvaient aussi signifier : j'étais contrainte de rompre ! Albert ne savait plus quoi penser puis soudain il réalisa qu'il manquait un cadeau, le pendentif en émeraude. Bien sûr c'était le moins significatif des cadeaux mais pourquoi l'avoir garder ? Elle ne pourrait pas le porter en présence de Terry, ce serait un manque de tact ou le garder en cachette, cela encore ne lui ressemblait pas ! Albert commençait de plus en plus à soupçonner quelque chose de louche ! Tous ces indices en apparence anodins, une fois réunis, montraient que cela ne tournait pas rond. « _Elle a dû être obligée de rompre avec moi et il faut que je la revois ! Que je lui parle afin d'être sûr ! Oui, c'est décidé j'irai la voir dès que possible, en attendant j'essaierai d'avoir des renseignements._ »

Albert qui avait toujours été très observateur et avait un sens de déduction très développé, commençait sérieusement à douter de l'histoire de Candy et il s'accrochait à cet espoir. Il en aurait le cœur net mais en attendant il fallait aller à la pèche aux informations pour creuser davantage, savoir qui aurait pu la contraindre à annuler leur engagement et il commençait à avoir sa petite idée qui se tournait vers le conseil des anciens mais pour cela il devait retourner à Chicago avec Georges pour enquêter discrètement puis dans quelques jours quoiqu'il en soit, même s'il ne trouvait pas d'informations tangibles, il irait rendre visite à Candy à la Maison de Pony, si bien sûr elle n'était pas déjà à New York, ce qui d'ailleurs serait un indice de plus dans un sens ou dans un autre !

**ooo**

Quelques jours plus tards, à la maison de Pony dont les travaux se poursuivaient, l'état de Candy s'était brusquement dégradé, elle n'avait toujours rien dit, elle ne le pouvait pas ! Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, incapable de manger elle avait fini par perdre toutes ses forces à tel point que le Dr Martin lui intima l'ordre de rester à l'orphelinat estimant qu'elle n'était plus capable de travailler sans risquer de se mettre en danger ainsi que les patients qu'elle devait soigner. Il se concerta en secret avec Mademoiselle Pony et sœur Maria pour faire quelque chose, ils étaient extrêmement inquiets, les deux mères d'accueil n'avaient jamais vu Candy dans un tel état, elle se laissait dépérir. Ils se posaient également des questions sur les fondements de cette rupture. Ils décidèrent notamment de contacter Albert, tant pis ! Il fallait qu'ils sachent la vérité et peut-être qu'il pourrait les aider à savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé entre eux, après tout, il avait toujours agi pour son bien quoiqu'il en soit. Le Dr Martin envisageait même de l'hospitaliser. Ils étaient donc en train de discuter tous ensemble alors que Candy épuisée faisait la sieste comme les enfants quand tout à coup ils entendirent une voiture arriver puis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Mademoiselle Pony se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte au visiteur. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? - Ah ! Quelle surprise ! Bonjour monsieur Grandchester !

**A suivre…**

**L'histoire se complique ! Qu'est venu faire Terry ? Comment va réagir Candy en le voyant ?**  
**Albert va-t-il enfin arriver ?**

* * *

**Guest : merci de vous être manifesté même aussi succinctement ! )**

**Merci aussi aux lecteurs silencieux ! ;)**

**Et comme toujours si vous trouvez des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !**

* * *

**Note :**  
**(1) L'histoire du Dr Martin n'est que ma pure imagination**


	23. Chapter 20: délivrances

**Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**  
**L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**  
**ooo**

_**Voici enfin le long chapitre qui conclut le suspense précédent, j'espère qu'il vous plaira alors sans plus attendre, bonne lecture!...**_

_**ooo**_

**Tous mes remerciements pour le commentaire, les suivis et les favoris** **MaiiraHuiir :D **

**ooo**

**La Maison de Pony, dimanche 13 avril 1919**

\- Ah ! Quelle surprise ! Bonjour monsieur Grandchester !

Terry avait quitté New York pour rejoindre sa mère en Californie pour quelques semaines. Il décida de faire un détour par la maison de Pony. Il connaissait les deux mères d'accueil pour être déjà passé une fois alors qu'il venait de quitter Londres, à l'époque il voulait voir le lieu où Candy avait grandi et qu'elle chérissait particulièrement. Il s'était dit qu'elles pourraient lui donner des nouvelles de Candy sans s'immiscer dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir de l'y trouver, les chances étaient vraiment très faibles. Il avait fini par écouter les conseils de sa mère et il cherchait à savoir enfin ce qu'elle était devenue pour pouvoir passer à autre chose si par hasard elle avait refait sa vie. Il ne savait pas pour Albert, qu'il était le grand oncle William, il ne lisait pas la presse cela lui évitait de lire les ragots sur lui-même. Ainsi, en chemin depuis la gare de Lakewood, il avait rencontré une âme généreuse qui l'avait amené à l'orphelinat.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Pony, je suis désolé d'arriver à l'improviste mais comment allez-vous ?  
\- Très bien merci mais entrez donc et asseyez-vous.  
\- Merci … bonjour ma sœur, bonjour monsieur ! Il serra la main du Dr Martin.  
\- Bonjour monsieur Grandchester mais que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite? Demanda cette dernière aussi perplexe que son ainée.  
\- Eh bien j'ai quitté New York voyez-vous, pour aller travailler quelque temps avec ma mère en Californie et je me suis dit qu'en chemin je pourrais m'arrêter pour vous rendre une petite visite comme au bon vieux temps ! Il affichait son petit sourire en coin.  
\- Et voir Candy ? dit-elle avec malice.  
\- Oh ! Elle est ici ?!

Terry étonné était bouche bée, il haussa les sourcils et sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il se disait que si elle vivait ici, c'est qu'elle… qu'elle n'avait toujours pas refait sa vie, il y avait donc un espoir !

\- Vous ne le saviez pas apparemment mais oui, elle vit ici depuis presque un an maintenant.  
\- Et où est-elle en ce moment ?  
\- Elle fait la sieste !  
\- La sieste ?! Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes ! Dit-il sur un ton amusé et taquin.  
\- Non en effet mais… vous savez… c'est parce que Candy ne va pas bien du tout ! Ajouta Mademoiselle Pony avec tristesse et inquiétude.  
\- Mais qu'a-t-elle ? Est-elle malade? Demanda Terry avec une vive angoisse qui s'entendait dans sa voix.  
\- En fait elle est très déprimée et elle dépérit de jour en jour, n'est-ce pas Dr Martin ?  
\- Oui, en effet et nous sommes très inquiets à son sujet ! Puisque la question venait d'une de ses mamans, il se permit d'y répondre devant le jeune-homme.  
\- Il y a longtemps ? Il y a une raison particulière ?  
\- Cela fait deux semaines et pour les raisons, on ne sait pas bien, elle s'est murée dans le silence ! Répondit mademoiselle Pony.  
\- Toujours aussi têtue à ce que je vois, pourrai-je la voir s'il vous plait ? C'était une supplique.  
\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée, elle est émotionnellement très fragile.

Au même instant, Candy qui venait de se réveiller était sur le seuil du salon où tous se trouvaient. Elle aperçut un homme avec une silhouette élégante, dans un costume marron, chemise beige dont le col était ouvert ; il lui faisait face et venait de se lever en la voyant. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns un peu plus courts qu'auparavant, aux yeux saphir, avait une allure plus masculine et il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs mais elle l'a reconnu tout de suite. Elle était interloquée, Terry ! Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle restait figée devant l'œil inquiet des trois spectateurs de la scène.

\- Terry ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? C'était un ton d'étonnement mais mélangé avec une pointe de reproche.  
Terry en arrivant tout près d'elle, fût choqué de la vision qu'il avait devant lui. Un spectre ! Et pourtant c'était bien elle avec quelques centimètres de plus et malgré des formes féminines manifestement plus marquées, elle avait maigri, cela se voyait surtout à son visage plus émacié. Ses yeux étaient cernés et leur expression si mélancolique, ses cheveux blonds et bouclés étaient toujours aussi beaux, ils retombaient en cascade d'or sur ses épaules, elle ne portait plus ses fameuses couettes (pig tails). Malgré ce visage malheureux, elle était si belle, encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs et tellement… femme. Il pensa : " Ma Tarzan taches de son, que t'arrive-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te mettre dans un état pareil ? Peut-être que j'arrive à temps pour une fois !" Puis il lui dit sous l'œil attentif des trois témoins silencieux de la scène :

\- Bonjour taches de son, en fait je ne pensais pas te trouver ici !  
\- Bonjour Terry pour une surprise, c'est une surprise !

Ils restaient figés et ne savaient pas trop quoi se dire, un silence maladroit s'installa dans la pièce. Alors mademoiselle Pony brisa la glace :

\- Mais nous manquons à tous nos devoirs, voulez-vous une tasse de thé Monsieur Grandchester ?  
\- Oh mais bien volontiers, merci mademoiselle Pony. Il se rassit et Candy en fit autant.  
\- Quel succès dans votre rôle de Hamlet, vous êtes vraiment un acteur brillant, je n'ai lu que d'excellentes critiques à votre sujet !  
\- Oh merci ma sœur, cela me touche beaucoup !  
\- Ah vous êtes donc le célèbre Terrence Graham ? Le Dr Martin venait de comprendre qui était en fait ce monsieur Grandchester.  
\- Oui, en chair et en os, Graham est en fait mon nom de scène ! Il sourit en coin.

Candy écoutait et observait médusée, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser. C'était une sensation étrange de revoir Terry tant d'années après. Il y a deux ou trois ans elle aurait tout donné pour le voir là, assis près d'elle, aujourd'hui cela l'incommodait presque car sa présence lui rappelait en quelque sorte sa rupture avec Albert.

Durant le thé, ils eurent des échanges cordiaux au sujet de la carrière de Terry, de son projet de film, des travaux de l'orphelinat, etc. Puis surprenant tout le monde et de manière presque impulsive Terry demanda :

\- Excusez-moi de paraitre impoli mais Candy, pourrais-je te parler seul à seule ?

Les trois témoins se regardèrent se demandant si c'était une bonne idée mais Candy les prit de court.

\- Oui, d'accord Terry, viens dehors il fait beau et prendre l'air me fera du bien !

En fait, elle avait envie de lui parler franchement et librement, maintenant que l'atmosphère s'était détendue. Ils sortirent et s'éloignèrent de l'orphelinat afin de ne pas être interrompus par les enfants dont le réveil était imminent. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que brusquement, il s'arrêta, se tourna vers elle, la prit par les épaules et plongea ses beaux yeux bleus et intenses dans les siens. Elle fût surprise par son action.

\- Dis-moi, que t'arrive-t-il Candy ? Où est passée cette flamme qui t'habitait toujours ? Tu as l'air si désespérée, que se passe-t-il ? Sa voix tremblait un peu d'émotion.

Candy vit la compassion sincère et une réelle inquiétude dans ses yeux, elle en fût profondément touchée, son regard, ses simples mots avaient réussi à l'atteindre. Elle était à bout de forces et de nerfs depuis deux semaines et elle s'effondra dans ses bras en sanglotant à chaudes larmes, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait prévu, elle n'avait pas voulu s'effondrer ainsi et encore moins dans les bras de Terry car cela lui donnait l'impression de trahir Albert même si elle n'avait plus de sentiments pour l'acteur. Peut-être était-ce à cause des différents drames qu'ils avaient vécus chacun de leur côté, y compris leur propre relation. Peut-être parce qu'elle savait que Terry était un être écorché, tourmenté. C'était étrange, elle ne se l'expliquait pas et elle ne put prononcer un seul mot pendant plusieurs minutes. Terry se sentait en même temps très ému et perplexe par cette brusque crise mais il avait le sentiment qu'il devait laisser passer l'orage, la laisser se dévoiler à son propre rythme s'il voulait savoir quelque chose. Elle lui avait montré son chagrin et c'était un début. Il fût patient et attentif, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer Candy qui ne l'avait jamais connu aussi patient, il avait mûri ! Puis elle s'écarta de lui et dit :

\- Oh Terry ! Il y a tant de choses à dire, tant d'événements se sont passés ! Et… j'ai changé.

Elle avait l'intuition que s'il était revenu jusqu'ici pour avoir de ses nouvelles c'était parce que ses sentiments pour elle, n'avaient toujours pas changé comme il le lui avait écrit il y a maintenant presque deux ans et elle ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de malentendus ou de faux-espoirs.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
\- Je veux dire qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie… Elle s'interrompit.  
\- Tu veux dire que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ?

Terry était pétrifié, il reçut sa déclaration comme une gifle ! Il avait sa réponse, elle en aimait un autre mais alors pourquoi était-elle si malheureuse ? Ensuite Candy reprit avec beaucoup de mal :

\- Mais tout est terminé !

Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots mais dans ses mains cette fois-ci. Quelques minutes passèrent à nouveau, le temps d'intégrer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre Terry finit par dire :

\- Raconte-moi !

Alors Candy s'est assise par terre sur l'herbe grasse printanière près d'un tronc d'arbre l'invitant à en faire autant et elle lui raconta. Elle avait besoin que ça sorte, elle ne pouvait plus garder tout cela en elle, le Dr Martin avait parfaitement raison mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait Terry son confident mais elle le sentait plus adulte. Ainsi elle a repris son histoire là où elle s'était arrêtée avec lui depuis son départ de New York, juste après leur rupture, elle raconta son cœur brisé, le réconfort d'Albert, sa vie avec lui pendant deux ans, le départ brutal de celui-ci, sa visite à Rockstown.

\- Alors ce n'était pas une hallucination, c'était bien toi que j'ai vue ?! Tu sais que c'est toi qui m'a sauvé et que c'est pour toi que je suis retourné à New York, pour ne pas te décevoir ! Mais… pourquoi n'as-tu pas cherché à me rencontrer, à me parler et pourquoi n'as-tu jamais répondu à ma lettre ? Je ne comprends pas ! Il était déçu, blessé même.

\- Parce que je pense que tu n'aurais pas voulu que je te vois ainsi, dans l'état où tu étais à l'époque et puis… j'avais promis à Suzanna de ne jamais te contacter, elle m'avait écrit peu de temps avant et elle semblait si fragile et si amoureuse, je ne pouvais pas risquer… qu'elle ne refasse une bêtise ! Et enfin… j'étais à la recherche d'Albert !

Terry commençait à deviner qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et Albert à sa façon de prononcer son nom et à l'expression fugace qui est alors passée dans ses yeux. La question lui brûlait les lèvres mais il décida de la laisser poursuivre pour le moment. Alors elle lui raconta les projets de fiançailles forcées de Neal.

\- Ce bâtard comment a-t-il osé?!

Puis la révélation de la véritable identité d'Albert.

\- Eh bien, quel cachotier !

Puis leur romance, la proposition de mariage, l'article scandaleux et la rupture mais sans préciser le motif. Terry eut beaucoup de mal à écouter sans réagir, il avait le cœur en mille morceaux.

\- Alors comme ça toi et Albert… ?

Il s'interrompit pour ne pas s'énerver, elle avait l'air effectivement si fragile, pas comme il l'avait connue et il devait être prudent. Pourtant Terry avait envie de hurler, de jurer contre Albert, il sentait un ouragan déferler en lui mais pour l'instant il se contint car il comprit aussi que sa question l'avait interrompue dans son flot de paroles or il ne voulait pas l'arrêter dans ses confidences mais il y reviendrait plus tard. Pour l'instant il voulait connaitre la raison de leur rupture.

Candy ne dit rien, elle savait que Terry devait avoir du mal à comprendre et devait souffrir au fond, elle le sentait au bord de l'explosion.

\- Oui, je sais que cela doit te surprendre… mais maintenant tout est fini de toute façon !  
\- Pour quelle raison ? Qui a rompu ?  
\- C'est moi !  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne l'aimes plus? Insista-t-il.  
\- C'est un peu… compliqué…  
\- Oui ou non ? Terry était toujours aussi impétueux même s'il avait mûri.  
\- Je… je l'aime toujours ! Elle était au bord des larmes.  
\- Cela n'a pas de sens Candy ! Si tu aimes quelqu'un, il doit bien y avoir une bonne raison pour rompre, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre cela, n'est-ce pas?  
\- Il y en a une excellente, en effet mais… je ne peux rien dire ! Son ton le suppliait de ne pas en demander davantage mais il poursuivit.  
\- Et Albert qu'en pense-t-il ?  
\- Il ne connait pas la véritable raison !  
\- Mais alors que lui as-tu dit ?  
\- Que… que je … que je t'aimais toujours ! Dit-elle d'un air penaud.  
\- QUOI ?!... Candyyy! Je ne te comprends pas! A ces mots il a explosé, c'était plus fort que lui.  
\- Disons qu'il y a un obstacle insurmontable et je ne peux pas l'épouser ! Sa voix était brisée.  
\- Je vois… mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi en faire un secret ! Il s'était radouci devant sa douleur évidente.  
\- Mais dis-moi, Terry et toi ? Raconte-moi, que s'est-il passé depuis ?

Candy voulait changer de sujet de conversation mais elle était aussi très curieuse de savoir. Alors il lui raconta son retour à New York après Rockstown, son succès dans sa carrière, sa vie avec Suzanna, il avait développé des sentiments doux et fraternels envers elle mais son amour pour lui l'avait étouffé et qu'il n'avait finalement jamais pu l'aimer, il ne fût jamais amoureux d'elle. Comment il s'était senti vide à cause de cela et avait comblé cette vacuité par son travail acharné au théâtre. Puis il aborda la maladie de Suzanna et son décès brutal qui l'avait profondément attristé. Enfin le soutien de sa mère dans cette épreuve et qui l'a poussé à réagir.

\- Pauvre Suzanna, elle ne méritait pas de mourir si jeune, cela a dû vraiment être terrible pour toi aussi !  
\- Oui, en effet ! Il avait un regard triste à ce souvenir.

Ils discutèrent ainsi longuement. Il y avait tant à dire depuis leur rupture et il n'avait jamais pu le faire. Puis Terry se leva et dit avec regret :

\- J'aimerais pouvoir discuter plus longtemps mais il se fait tard, la nuit va tomber et il faut que je trouve où dormir, on pourrait continuer demain. Sais-tu où il y a des chambres à louer dans le coin ?  
\- Tu peux dormir à l'orphelinat si tu veux, grâce aux travaux nous avons une vraie chambre d'invité maintenant.  
\- Ce serait avec plaisir Candy mais que vont dire Melle Pony et sœur Maria ?  
\- Je ne pense pas que cela leur pose un souci car en fait elles sont fans de toi ! Au fait, quand es-tu attendu à Los Angeles ?  
\- Je dois commencer le tournage dans trois semaines.  
\- Oh ! Mais tu as encore du temps alors !  
\- Oui, en effet !

Candy avait encore des questions à lui poser maintenant que la glace était brisée et puis laisser repartir ainsi quelqu'un la nuit venant n'était pas très charitable.

Pendant ce temps-là à l'orphelinat, un vif débat avait eu lieu. Les trois proches de Candy se demandaient ce qui allait se passer et étaient extrêmement inquiets surtout qu'il y avait maintenant deux heures qu'ils étaient partis. Le Dr Martin finit par dire que de toute façon cela ne pouvait pas être bien pire et que même cela pourrait faire comme un électrochoc pour elle et être au final bénéfique. Le psychisme humain est si complexe !

Ainsi Terry resta, ils dinèrent tous ensemble, les enfants étaient tout excités de rencontrer un grand et célèbre acteur de Broadway, ils le bombardèrent de questions que les adultes ont eu un peu de mal à contenir. Il leur signa même des autographes. Candy restait sombre.  
Mademoiselle Pony et sœur Maria profitèrent de l'absence de Candy partie mettre les enfants au lit pour parler à Terry, le Dr Martin était déjà rentré à la clinique.

\- Monsieur Grandchester…  
\- Appelez-moi Terry !  
\- Oh ! Cela ne serait pas correct!  
\- Alors je préfère Monsieur Graham dans ce cas.  
\- Oh ! Oui bien sûr excusez-nous !  
\- Ce n'est pas grave mais vous comprenez, ce nom me rappelle de bien trop mauvais souvenirs…  
\- Je comprends mais à propos de Candy, avant qu'elle ne revienne pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il se passe, que vous a-t-elle dit ?  
\- Pas grand-chose à vrai dire, juste qu'elle avait rompu avec Albert mais elle n'a pas dit pourquoi si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.  
\- Nous sommes très inquiètes, je pense que vous avez vu qu'elle n'est pas bien du tout !  
\- Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir !  
\- Mais vous, quelles sont vos intentions envers elle ?  
\- Eh bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte essayer de l'aider.  
\- Excusez-moi de vous poser cette question indiscrète mais est-ce que… est-ce que vous l'aimez toujours ?

Mademoiselle Pony était gênée d'être aussi indiscrète mais c'était pour le bien de Candy car elle se demandait bien où tout cela allait mener. Terry comprit parfaitement l'inquiétude des deux demoiselles mais il était lui-même gêné de répondre.

\- En effet…  
\- Cela risque de compliquer la situation, ne pensez-vous pas ?  
\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est son bonheur !  
\- Même si c'est avec un autre homme que vous ?

Sœur Maria le testait en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux et il se sentit percé jusqu'au fond de son âme par ce regard intense et il se surprit à lui répondre :

\- Même avec Albert si vous pensez que c'est avec lui que réside son bonheur !  
Elles furent surprises de sa réponse un peu étrange mais spontanée et qui apparaissait sincère. Il ajouta même :

\- Je peux vous promettre que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider à retrouver son sourire et sa joie de vivre.  
\- Très bien alors la balle est dans votre camp monsieur Graham mais je vous en prie, soyez prudent avec elle. Ajouta Melle Pony.

**ooo**

**Chicago, samedi 12 avril**

Pendant ce temps-là Albert était dans la bibliothèque du manoir de Chicago. Ce soir-là après une interminable journée de travail sans entrain, il était d'humeur mélancolique. Il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir les renseignements concrets qu'il espérait au sujet de la rupture de Candy. Il avait saisi un recueil de poèmes français qu'il avait choisi parmi d'autres ouvrages tels que les œuvres de Shakespeare, de Lord Byron, différents ouvrages en français, langue qu'il avait étudiée à Londres au collège royal de Saint-Paul. Il se souvenait particulièrement d'un poème d'Alphonse de Lamartine, extrait des « Méditations poétiques », que la mort d'Elvire sa bienaimée avait inspiré, Albert l'avait étudié à l'époque et il le relut.

**L'isolement (1)**

_**Souvent sur la montagne, à l'ombre du vieux chêne,**_  
_**Au coucher du soleil, tristement je m'assieds ;**_  
_**Je promène au hasard mes regards sur la plaine,**_  
_**Dont le tableau changeant se déroule à mes pieds.**_

_**Ici gronde le fleuve aux vagues écumantes ;**_  
_**Il serpente, et s'enfonce en un lointain obscur ;**_  
_**Là le lac immobile étend ses eaux dormantes**_  
_**Où l'étoile du soir se lève dans l'azur.**_

_**Au sommet de ces monts couronnés de bois sombres,**_  
_**Le crépuscule encor (2) jette un dernier rayon ;**_  
_**Et le char vaporeux de la reine des ombres**_  
_**Monte, et blanchit déjà les bords de l'horizon.**_

_**Cependant, s'élançant de la flèche gothique,**_  
_**Un son religieux se répand dans les airs :**_  
_**Le voyageur s'arrête, et la cloche rustique**_  
_**Aux derniers bruits du jour mêle de saints concerts.**_

_**Mais à ces doux tableaux mon âme indifférente**_  
_**N'éprouve devant eux ni charme ni transports ;**_  
_**Je contemple la terre ainsi qu'une ombre errante**_  
_**Le soleil des vivants n'échauffe plus les morts.**_

_**De colline en colline en vain portant ma vue,**_  
_**Du sud à l'aquilon (3), de l'aurore au couchant,**_  
_**Je parcours tous les points de l'immense étendue,**_  
_**Et je dis : " Nulle part le bonheur ne m'attend. "**_

_**Que me font ces vallons, ces palais, ces chaumières,**_  
_**Vains objets dont pour moi le charme est envolé ?**_  
_**Fleuves, rochers, forêts, solitudes si chères,**_  
_**Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé !**_

_**Que le tour du soleil ou commence ou s'achève,**_  
_**D'un œil indifférent je le suis dans son cours ;**_  
_**En un ciel sombre ou pur qu'il se couche ou se lève,**_  
_**Qu'importe le soleil ? Je n'attends rien des jours.**_

_**Quand je pourrais le suivre en sa vaste carrière,**_  
_**Mes yeux verraient partout le vide et les déserts :**_  
_**Je ne désire rien de tout ce qu'il éclaire ;**_  
_**Je ne demande rien à l'immense univers.**_

_**Mais peut-être au-delà des bornes de sa sphère,**_  
_**Lieux où le vrai soleil éclaire d'autres cieux,**_  
_**Si je pouvais laisser ma dépouille à la terre,**_  
_**Ce que j'ai tant rêvé paraîtrait à mes yeux !**_

_**Là, je m'enivrerais à la source où j'aspire ;**_  
_**Là, je retrouverais et l'espoir et l'amour,**_  
_**Et ce bien idéal que toute âme désire,**_  
_**Et qui n'a pas de nom au terrestre séjour !**_

_**Que ne puîs-je (4), porté sur le char de l'Aurore,**_  
_**Vague objet de mes vœux, m'élancer jusqu'à toi !**_  
_**Sur la terre d'exil pourquoi resté-je encore ?**_  
_**Il n'est rien de commun entre la terre et moi.**_

_**Quand la feuille des bois tombe dans la prairie,**_  
_**Le vent du soir s'élève et l'arrache aux vallons ;**_  
_**Et moi, je suis semblable à la feuille flétrie :**_  
_**Emportez-moi comme elle, orageux aquilons (3) !**_

Au moment où il avait étudié ce poème, la description de la perte d'un être cher et de la nature lui avait rappelé sa sœur et la région de Lakewood ; aujourd'hui le vers « Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé ! » lui faisait penser à Candy, il résumait parfaitement son état d'esprit actuel mais lui au moins avait un espoir car Candy était encore vivante et il avait bien l'intention de la retrouver. Même s'il n'avait rien obtenu d'irréfutable lors de son enquête, il avait interrogé tout le personnel et notamment James qui l'avait reconduite à l'orphelinat, il lui a décrit l'attitude de Candy lors du trajet, ses larmes silencieuses, son air déprimé et abattu. C'était encore un indice, à défaut d'être une preuve concrète, qui le confortait dans son intuition car cela ne correspondait pas à l'attitude d'une personne qui allait peut-être retrouver son véritable amour ; qu'elle ait été triste après leur rupture, c'était normal mais avoir l'air désespérée comme l'avait décrite James, non !

Il avait essayé de téléphoner au Dr Martin mais sans succès car lors d'un orage, la foudre avait touché un des pylônes du réseau téléphonique interrompant les communications de la région de Lakewood et donc de la clinique pour plusieurs jours. Il ne savait donc toujours pas pour la première agression mais pour lui, les quelques indices qu'il avait à sa connaissance, aussi minces soient-ils, étaient suffisants pour lui distiller de l'espoir. Il n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement, le choc passé de la déclaration de Candy, il était maintenant prêt à se battre pour elle. Ainsi il avait décidé de partir pour Lakewood le surlendemain. Cet espoir lui redonner de la vitalité.

**ooo**

**La Maison de Pony, dimanche 13 avril 1919**

Candy et Terry avaient encore beaucoup de choses à se dire et Candy avait beaucoup de questions en suspens concernant leur relation, cette journée fût donc l'occasion d'une discussion à cœur ouvert. Ils s'étaient de nouveau isolés au même endroit que la veille pour discuter tranquillement. Elle commença :

\- Terry, dis-moi, pourquoi avoir quitté l'Angleterre sans en avoir discuté avec moi, sans même m'en avoir informée avant ?  
\- Candy, je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes coupable et tu aurais essayé de m'en dissuader, je voulais aussi t'éviter d'être renvoyée du collège.  
\- Mais pour cela tu n'étais pas obligé de mettre un océan entre nous !  
\- C'est vrai mais j'y ai vu l'occasion de m'éloigner enfin de mon père et de suivre ma propre voix. Tu te souviens de la lettre d'Albert que tu avais reçue d'Afrique, celle dans laquelle il racontait qu'il était à la poursuite de ses rêves ? Eh bien elle m'a fait réfléchir et j'ai compris que moi aussi j'avais des rêves à accomplir or j'étouffais que ce soit au collège ou chez mon père avec ma belle-famille.  
\- Oui mais tu m'as laissée derrière, dans cette prison ! Tu sais que je me suis enfuie pour essayer de te rattraper pour finalement voir ton bateau voguer au loin. Je t'ai appelé de toutes mes forces et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vraiment compris que je t'aimais !  
\- Oh ! Candy ! Tu étais donc à Southampton ? J'ai cru t'avoir entendue ce matin-là dans la brume mais j'ai pensé avoir rêvé !  
\- Non, c'était bien moi ! J'étais dévastée Terry et c'est là que j'ai décidé de te suivre bien que n'ayant ni argent, ni billet !

Et Candy lui raconta son périple en détails, comment elle a voyagé en tant que passager clandestin. Terry se sentit alors coupable de lui avoir fait prendre indirectement tant de risques mais sa première réaction fût de la réprimander.

\- Passager clandestin ! Mais tu te rends compte ? C'était de l'inconscience, de la pure folie ! Lui reprocha-t-il.  
\- Je sais mais je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, tout ce que je voulais c'était te retrouver !

En l'entendant, Terry regrettait sincèrement de lui voir fait prendre tant de risques, il se sentit coupable.

\- Ah ! Candy ! Pardonne-moi, si j'avais su je t'aurais emmenée avec moi et tout aurait pu être complétement différent… ! Mais nous étions si jeunes alors !

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait probablement perdue à ce moment-là par un premier mauvais choix, guidé par son ambition et son rêve de devenir un célèbre acteur de théâtre et de prouver aussi à son père qu'il serait capable de réussir sans l'aide de son nom, qu'il avait d'ailleurs renié à l'époque pour celui de Graham son deuxième prénom. Oui, leur destin aurait été fondamentalement différent et à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, ils auraient été probablement mariés s'il ne l'avait pas abandonnée derrière lui à Londres ! Il soupira. Candy poursuivit.

\- Je t'ai même raté de peu lorsque tu es venu ici à l'époque, ta tasse de thé était encore chaude et tes traces de pas dans la neige n'étaient même pas encore recouvertes !  
\- Non ! Pas possible !... Si je comprends bien nous n'avons pas arrêté de nous manquer et de peu ! Répondit-il tristement.  
\- Peut-être tout simplement que nous n'étions pas destinés à finir ensemble ! Ajouta Candy sûre d'elle-même en fait.

Terry avait mal d'entendre cette vérité et il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à l'admettre mais il l'avait entendu de la bouche de Candy qui elle en était sûre, il le sentait à son intonation et c'est finalement ce qui était douloureux et cela le poussa à l'aveu.

\- Non ! Ne dis pas cela ! Candy, je… je t'aime toujours !

Lui avoua-t-il en lui prenant la main et en la regardant dans les yeux, il eut une forte envie de l'embrasser. Il savait au fond que c'était peine perdue mais ce fût plus fort que lui. Au moment où il allait lui voler un baiser, Candy le sentit d'instinct et s'éloigna de lui en retirant sa main de la sienne, elle avait sincèrement de la peine pour lui mais c'était trop tard, elle lui répondit.

\- Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu trop tard, Terry ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit ou même écrit, me laissant sans nouvelles ! Si je n'étais pas venue à l'hôtel après ta représentation du Roi Lear, tu n'aurais même pas su que j'étais de retour en Amérique ! Quand comptais-tu essayer de me retrouver ? Tu aurais pu m'écrire !

L'aveu de Terry avait en quelque sorte ouvert les vannes et Candy avait du mal à contenir le flot de questions qui lui venaient brutalement à l'esprit, elle voulait comprendre.

\- Tu sais bien que le courrier était censuré au collège, tu n'aurais jamais reçu mes lettres !  
\- Tu aurais pu contacter Melle Pony et sœur Maria puisque tu étais venu les voir, tout au moins leur laisser une adresse pour te contacter !  
\- Je ne sais pas… je n'y ai pas pensé...

Terry se sentait pris en défaut et il en était énervé. Candy n'était pas satisfaite et elle était même un peu déçue par ses réponses, elle qui avait pris de gros risques en traversant l'océan qui les séparait. L'amour est aveugle et à l'époque elle n'avait pas vu ses actions ou plutôt son absence d'action sous cet angle, elle reprit.

\- Dis-moi, Terry pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit à propos de l'accident de Suzanna quand je suis arrivée à New York ?  
\- C'était trop dur, je venais juste de te retrouver enfin après cette longue séparation et je ne voulais pas gâcher l'ambiance !  
\- Elle l'a été de toute façon car je sentais que tu n'étais pas toi-même. J'ai cru que c'était le stress avant la grande première ! J'avais eu tellement d'espoir et d'attentes pour nos retrouvailles et je ne comprenais pas bien ce qui se passait. Ensuite j'ai appris lors de l'entracte par les potins ce qui se passait. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai ressenti alors ! Nous aurions pu en discuter avant et décider ensemble quoi faire. Après sur le toit de l'hôpital quand je t'ai vu avec Suzanna dans les bras, quand nos regards se sont croisés alors, j'ai compris que ton choix était déjà fait en réalité et qu'il s'appelait Suzanna même si tu ne l'avais pas encore réalisé toi-même !  
\- Mais c'est quoi tous ces reproches, tant d'années après ?

Terry était vraiment agacé maintenant et sa réaction de défense fût comme à son habitude, l'agressivité mais il sentait bien au fond de lui-même que ce n'était que la vérité. Quelque part Terry n'avait pas appris à aimer « correctement », son modèle familial dans son enfance avait été dépourvu de ce sentiment, il n'avait pas eu de bon exemple et lorsqu'il a rencontré l'amour avec Candy, il n'a pas su le gérer, il avait même commencé par le refouler de peur d'être rejeté une fois de plus, ensuite il a commis des erreurs en faisant de mauvais choix.

\- Non Terry, je ne te reproche rien, nous avons tous fait des erreurs, comme tu l'as dit nous n'étions que des adolescents mais je veux simplement comprendre tes décisions, c'est tout !  
\- Mais toi Candy, pourquoi as-tu décidé de partir sans même te battre pour moi, sans même t'être retournée, pas une seule fois ?!

Le ton de Terry par contre sonnait comme un reproche.

\- Oh ! Terry ! Si j'ai pris cette décision, c'est pour t'éviter d'avoir à me le dire car je savais que tu étais brisé et que cela te torturait, je voulais rendre la chose moins difficile pour toi ! Et si je ne me suis pas retournée c'est parce que cela m'était trop pénible, je craignais de changer d'avis en voyant ton visage et j'étais en larmes ! Mais en fait, une partie de moi aurait souhaité que tu me cours derrière pour me rattraper et m'empêcher de partir ! J'étais brisée aussi Terry et je suis rentrée complétement malade à Chicago, j'ai été retrouvée inconsciente sur la margelle du train !  
\- Oh Candy ! Et moi qui croyais que tu étais si forte à ce moment-là! Quel gâchis !  
\- Mais heureusement, j'ai eu la chance d'avoir Albert à mes côtés pendant des mois qui m'a soutenue et réconfortée. S'il n'avait pas été là je ne sais pas ce qu'il me serait arrivé alors !  
\- Ah oui ! Et il en a profité pour te séduire alors que c'était mon ami!

Il ne put s'empêcher d'être sarcastique mais c'était la jalousie qui parlait car elle venait de lui asséner le coup de grâce. Sans le vouloir Candy lui avait montré que seul Albert avait été présent pour elle contrairement à lui.

\- Oh Terry ! Comment peux-tu dire cela, ce n'est pas ainsi que cela s'est passé ! Albert ne m'a jamais séduite comme tu le dis, il n'a même jamais dévoilé ses véritables sentiments pour moi tout le temps que nous avons vécu ensemble et pourtant il était déjà amoureux de moi ! C'est même lui qui m'a guidée à Rockstown sans me dire pourquoi, afin que je t'y retrouve ! Il pensait alors que je t'aimais encore et il a renoncé à moi pour notre propre bonheur à tous les deux.

Candy parlait avec passion et les larmes dans les yeux en parlant d'Albert. Son cœur palpitait et lui faisait mal.

\- C'est vrai ?

Terry fût d'abord surpris d'une telle abnégation de la part de son ancien ami, il vit également les larmes et la tristesse dans le regard de Candy à la simple évocation d'Albert. Il se rendit alors compte qu'elle en était profondément amoureuse, hypothéquant ainsi toute chance de la voir revenir à lui. Il pensa alors à la promesse qu'il avait faite hier à sœur Maria.

\- Enfin tu connais Albert, vous étiez amis !  
\- Oui, tu as raison Candy, Albert a toujours été un homme d'honneur et une âme généreuse !

Pour Candy, le fait d'avoir parlé d'Albert avait ravivé des douleurs insupportables pour elle. Son cœur saignait et n'avait pas l'intention de guérir. Par contre, cette discussion à cœur ouvert avec Terry lui avait permis de lui faire un véritable adieu à leur histoire, autrement que dans une lettre non envoyée.

Peu à peu Terry commençait à renoncer, il y avait eu trop de blessures, trop d'erreurs, Candy avait grandi et avait changé, elle était devenue femme et peut-être qu'elle avait raison, peut-être que Candy et Terry n'étaient pas destinés l'un à l'autre ! Oui, peu à peu cette idée faisait son chemin dans son cœur et ses sentiments commençaient à s'apaiser d'une certaine manière. Cette franche discussion avait permis d'évacuer, de faire sortir toutes ces émotions négatives conservées depuis tant d'années. Certes, il lui faudrait encore du temps pour cicatriser complétement toutes ses plaies rouvertes mais même s'il ne s'en rendait pas encore vraiment compte, Terry avait commencé à tourner la page Candy.

En fait, il s'était accroché pendant toutes ces années à une belle histoire mélodramatique, son côté acteur shakespearien peut-être ? Une belle illusion qui lui permettait d'exister, de se transcender dans ses rôles. Etre ou ne pas être ? L'amour ou le devoir ? Candy ou Suzanna ? Telle était la question ! Terry était Hamlet en quelque sorte, tourmenté par les choix qu'il avait à faire ! Mais leur histoire était restée figée à son début, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment partagé de moments de vie ensemble, leur relation était à distance, chacun vivant de son côté. Leur amour s'était idéalisé et cristallisé au final. Maintenant c'était le temps de la résilience et ces discussions de ces deux jours avaient été dans ce sens. Terry allait bientôt aller à Hollywood et commencer une nouvelle vie et qui sait, d'ici quelques temps, une nouvelle histoire d'amour ?  
Terry avait encore mûri un peu plus et il voulait maintenant aider Candy à traverser ses épreuves. Il lui dit :

\- Candy, tu aimes toujours Albert, n'est-ce pas et il t'aime aussi ? En fait il connaissait la réponse.  
\- Euh…oui !  
\- Alors pourquoi avoir rompu ?  
\- Je te l'ai déjà dit je ne peux pas le dire !  
\- Il faut que tu lui en parles !  
\- C'est impossible !  
\- Mais enfin, je ne comprends pas ! C'est insensé. Il levait les yeux au ciel.  
\- Cela le mettrait en danger ! Finit-elle par dire en pleurant.

Elle regrettait déjà d'avoir baisser la garde mais elle était tellement à bout de nerfs et de forces que cette phrase lui avait échappée.

\- Comment cela ? Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Je… je… non c'est rien !  
\- Candy, parle ! On t'a obligée à le quitter n'est-ce pas ? Qui ?  
\- Non ! … Je ne sais pas.  
\- Il faut que tu en parles avec lui, laisse-lui le choix de décider, il s'agit de sa vie après tout. Tu lui as imposé une rupture sous un faux prétexte, ce n'est pas honnête ! Tu imagines ce qu'il doit ressentir, il doit avoir le cœur brisé et se sentir trahi !

Il savait que cela lui ferait mal mais il voulait la pousser à réagir, la méthode de choc à la Terry, en somme.

\- Tais-toi ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle se sentait acculée, la description des sentiments qu'Albert devait avoir subis, douleur et trahison, lui était insupportable et elle s'effondra en sanglots mais elle n'en dit pas plus. Terry avait l'impression d'être en pleine tragédie grecque ! Mais que faire ? Comment la convaincre de sortir de ce mutisme ? Quelle tête de mule ! Il comprit qu'il ne devait plus insister pour le moment.

La nuit suivante, Candy fit des cauchemars où se mêlaient Albert et Anthony, elle rêvait de leur mort à tous les deux puis du regard terrible d'Albert lorsqu'elle l'a quitté et qui l'a hantée depuis. Elle se réveilla complétement bouleversée, épuisée et fiévreuse, si bien qu'elle ne réussit pas à se lever. On envoya Matthew l'ainé des orphelins, chercher le Dr Martin qui décida de l'hospitaliser à la clinique, il valait mieux l'isoler à cause de la fièvre même si apparemment ce n'était pas la grippe espagnole mais plutôt un autre type d'infection virale et il voulait pouvoir la surveiller de près. Il était perplexe et très inquiet. Il était revenu dans le salon pour parler avec ses mamans et Terry.

\- La fièvre à 38,5°C (101,3 °F) n'est pas très élevée mais son organisme s'est affaibli à cause de son anorexie et elle a contracté une infection qui serait a priori mineure pour vous et moi mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle a perdu le goût de vivre, qu'elle se laisse mourir et si elle refuse de se battre contre cette infection je crains le pire !  
\- Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Que faire ? S'écrièrent en cœur les deux femmes.  
\- Il faut avertir Albert en urgence ! Dit Terry.  
\- Mais puisque c'est à cause de leur rupture qu'elle est malade, cela pourrait être encore pire ! S'exclama sœur Maria.  
\- Non, je pense au contraire qu'il est la solution, je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer mais faites-moi confiance ! Répondit Terry.  
\- Ah ! Et le téléphone qui est en panne ! Dit le Dr Martin  
\- Savez-vous où il peut être en ce moment ?  
\- Malheureusement, non ! Lorsque Candy est revenue il était dans son manoir à deux heures de route d'ici mais il peut être reparti à Chicago ou même en voyage ! Dit sœur Maria.  
\- Eh bien envoyons déjà un télégramme à Lakewood et à Chicago. Proposa Melle Pony.  
\- Oui et en attendant je vais tenter ma chance à Lakewood, j'arriverai peut-être avant le télégramme car avec le téléphone coupé le télégraphe doit être débordé et puis je dois parler à Albert s'il s'y trouve encore. Savez-vous où je pourrai emprunter une voiture ?  
\- Il y a un garage qui vient de s'installer à la ville peut-être qu'il pourrait nous rendre ce service dit le Dr Martin.  
\- Allons-y ! dit Terry.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est qu'Albert était déjà en route pour le manoir de Lakewood avec la ferme intention de voir Candy. Il avait même refusé de s'occuper d'un nouveau contrat dans l'immédiat pour la retrouver au plus vite afin de tirer au clair toute cette histoire. Il avait encore un espoir.  
Il était arrivé il y a une heure et tenta encore de téléphoner au Dr Martin, en vain. Le télégramme n'était pas encore là, par contre Terry qui avait trouvé une voiture de sport y parvint en moins de deux heures. Albert était encore dans son bureau lorsque Georges vint le rejoindre avec un air inquiet et même troublé, lui qui ne laissait jamais paraitre ses émotions ou que dans des situations extrêmes comme récemment, cela ne présageait rien de bon, pensait Albert.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Georges ?  
\- William, vous avez une visite !  
\- Qui ?  
\- Monsieur Grandchester !  
\- QUOI ?!

Albert interloqué reçut cette information comme une balle en plein cœur. Tous ses espoirs venaient d'être réduits en cendres car il se disait que Terry avait retrouvé Candy, qu'ils vivaient le parfait amour et que par conséquent, tout était vrai ! Mais que venait-il faire ici ? Le narguer ? Non, il ne ferait pas cela, ils avaient été amis quand même ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Demander Candy en mariage ? C'est un peu rapide ! Il était désespéré et en colère.

\- Mais que veut-il ?  
\- Il dit que c'est extrêmement important et au sujet de Melle Candice ! Il a l'air très inquiet William !  
\- Fais-le entrer Georges ! Il pensait « Terry ne doit pas être à l'aise… »  
\- Bien William, dois-je faire apporter une collation ?  
\- Non, merci Georges, cela ne devrait pas être long !  
\- William… si je peux me permettre… essayez de rester calme.  
\- Je vais essayer mais je ne promets rien !

Georges était préoccupé de la tournure que pourrait prendre les évènements car il avait vu Albert reprendre espoir et il craignait de le voir sombrer à nouveau dans le désespoir. Il fit entrer Terry mais décida de rester à côté au cas où les choses tourneraient mal, il savait Albert de nature calme et responsable mais avec Terry et les sentiments aiguisés qui étaient en jeu, tout pouvait se passer.

\- Bonjour Albert ou devrais-je dire monsieur Ardley ? Il ne put s'empêcher d'être ironique.  
\- Albert suffira ! Répondit-il froidement puis il reprit d'un ton encore plus glacial : bonjour Terry, que viens-tu faire ici ?  
\- Nous avons besoin de parler !  
\- Et pourquoi ? Pour me demander la main de Candy avec ma bénédiction en plus, c'est bien cela ?

Albert s'agitait, il passait sa main dans les cheveux en marchant en long et en large dans la pièce. Il était à l'agonie, attendant la réponse.

\- Albert, calme-toi !  
\- Me calmer ?! Explosa-t-il puis il vint prendre Terry par les revers de sa veste, il le regarda droit dans les yeux en lui disant : tu aurais pu simplement m'écrire mais je te préviens Terry, si jamais, tu m'entends bien ? Si jamais tu la rends malheureuse une fois de plus, tu auras affaire à moi !  
\- Albert, ne sois pas idiot !  
\- Et en plus tu me traites d'idiot !

Albert relâcha Terry, il était très énervé à la limite de perdre le contrôle, la douleur et le désespoir avaient pris le meilleur de lui-même et il se contenait à peine. En voyant sa rage sous-jacente, Terry lâcha :

\- Mais c'est toi qu'elle aime !  
\- QUOI ?! Si c'est une farce, elle est vraiment de mauvais goût ! Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il n'osait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
\- Albert, nous avons très peu de temps alors je vais être bref et même brutal, Candy se meurt d'amour pour toi et tu es le seul à pouvoir la sauver !  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Albert haussait les sourcils, ses pupilles se dilatèrent, sa bouche se dessécha pendant que son cœur se ruait dans sa cage thoracique comme un cheval sauvage entravé.  
\- Ecoute, je t'expliquerai en route mais pour l'instant viens avec moi à la clinique du Dr Martin c'est une question de vie ou de mort !

Albert complétement choqué ne savait pas quoi penser ! Candy l'aimait à en mourir ! A la fois une excellente et une terrible nouvelle. Elle l'aimait mais elle était mourante.

\- D'accord, allons-y !

Albert ne pris même pas le temps de prendre un bagage, Georges lui en ferait parvenir un plus tard. Terry raconta en détails tout ce qu'il savait, la fausse déclaration de Candy et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais contacté. S'il était venu à l'orphelinat à ce moment-là ce n'était que par pur hasard et juste pour avoir de ses nouvelles de Candy ne pensant pas l'y trouver. Il lui raconta aussi ses projets pour la Californie. Les deux amis retrouvaient une certaine complicité mais ils se demandaient pourquoi Candy avait inventé toute cette histoire ? Elle avait dit que cela mettrait Albert en danger ! Ils se demandaient bien comment ? Ils soupçonnaient tous les deux que quelqu'un l'avait contrainte mais qui ? Pourquoi ? Albert se demandait, « _Qui avait intérêt à faire annuler leur mariage ? »_ Il pensa de nouveau à un membre du conseil des anciens mais lequel ? Lachlan Mac Doherty ? Etrange et pas très logique puisqu'il avait compté l'évincer grâce à cela mais pour les réponses il verrait plus tard, pour l'instant l'urgence c'était de sauver Candy.  
En début de soirée, ils arrivèrent enfin à la clinique où le Dr Martin les accueillit avec un air très sombre. Sœur Maria était là aussi, Melle Pony était restée à l'orphelinat pour veiller sur les enfants.

\- Elle vient de perdre conscience, elle est dans un coma mais heureusement superficiel! Annonça-t-il.  
\- NOOON ! S'écrièrent en chœur Albert et Terry  
\- Où est-elle ? Demanda Albert complétement bouleversé.  
\- Suivez-moi ! Dit le Dr Martin.

_**Chanson Mariah Carey - Without You (*)**_

Albert se jeta au chevet de Candy, il était atterré par la pâleur de son visage, ses joues creusées, les yeux clos cernés. Terry était très inquiet également mais il resta en retrait à quelques pas d'eux pour les laisser, sœur Maria qui était de l'autre côté du lit se leva et en fit autant.  
\- Mon Dieu ! Candy ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Je t'aime mon amour, s'il te plait bats-toi pour toi, pour moi, pour notre amour !

Il lui serra la main doucement en lui caressant tendrement le visage avec son autre main. Il aperçut son pendentif en émeraude autour de son cou qu'elle avait refusé d'enlever, cela le toucha profondément car la signification était grande.

\- Candy, tu m'entends ? Je t'aime et je veux t'épouser quoiqu'il en soit. Je sais que l'on t'a forcée à renoncer à notre mariage et que tu m'aimes toujours et je te promets que je t'épouserai même si je dois aller jusqu'au bout du monde pour cela ! Je t'en supplie réponds-moi !

Il lui embrassa la main et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues puis atteignirent la main de Candy, il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres doucement comme une plume. Il sentit alors sa main serrer légèrement la sienne.

\- Dr Martin, elle m'a serré la main ! S'exclama-t-il avec espoir.

Le bon docteur vérifia son état rapidement.

\- Ah ! C'est bon signe, elle sort du coma. Dit-il d'un ton rassurant puis il s'éloigna un peu.

Albert continua à lui chuchoter, des doux mots d'amour afin qu'elle seule puisse les entendre, il en avait tant à lui dire après ces deux semaines de cauchemar.  
Candy avait d'abord senti la main puis les larmes, les lèvres, l'odeur de santal, elle entendait la douce voix de son Prince qui était comme une tendre musique à ses oreilles. Etait-elle dans un rêve ? Elle se sentit attirée par cette présence qui lui insuffla de l'énergie et lui donna la force suffisante pour s'éveiller, d'abord elle battit péniblement les paupières puis elle vit deux morceaux de ciel bleu penchés sur elle, la regardant avec un amour infini, elle se sentait plongée dans un océan de tendresse.

\- Albert,… mon amour… tu es bien là ? … Je ne rêve pas ? Murmura-telle.

En voyant ainsi Candy et Albert, Terry ne put s'empêcher d'être ému et de comprendre que ces deux-là étaient vraiment destinés l'un à l'autre. Que Candy sans Albert était comme une fleur sans lumière et sans eau, elle se flétrissait, elle se fanait et qu'Albert sans Candy était comme un homme perdu dans le désert loin de son oasis. Oui, ces deux-là étaient deux âmes-sœurs et il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue qu'il essuya d'un revers de la main. Quelque part c'était encore un peu douloureux pour lui mais déjà moins car cela l'aidait à faire son deuil de son amour pour Candy. Il avait aussi le sentiment que, pour une fois, il avait fait la « bonne » chose pour elle, quelque chose de juste. Il avait compris grâce à leurs discussions que Candy avait beaucoup souffert à cause de lui et ce sentiment d'avoir pu l'aider ainsi que son ami Albert, l'apaisait, il en ressentait même une certaine fierté. Il pourrait repartir plus serein, c'était une délivrance.

Il sortit de la chambre rassuré par le Dr Martin qui confirma qu'elle était sortie du coma et que maintenant tout dépendait d'elle et d'Albert qu'il faudrait qu'elle mange pour reprendre des forces et que les prochaines heures seraient déterminantes. Terry lui raconta en quelques mots l'histoire, du moins ce qu'il en savait car il restait des questions en suspens.

Albert lui fit avaler un bol de soupe chaude et une compote de pommes. Il resta à son chevet sans relâche toute la nuit qui a suivi sans fermer l'œil, il y avait pourtant un deuxième lit dans la chambre où il aurait pu s'allonger et se reposer un peu mais il préférait tenir la main de sa bienaimée. Candy sentait qu'Albert était là pour elle, qu'il l'aimait au-delà de tout et qu'il ne la laisserait jamais, il était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout du monde pour l'épouser, elle l'avait entendu. Sa lumière était présente, le soleil de sa vie était là et lui redonnait le goût à la vie, alors elle s'accrocha pour se battre contre l'infection et s'en sortir.

Georges est arrivé entre temps pour apporter le nécessaire à Albert, il était inquiet lui aussi et il fût mis au courant par Terry qui repartit ensuite à l'orphelinat pour y passer la nuit et donner des nouvelles rassurantes à Melle Pony et les enfants qui étaient très inquiets eux aussi.  
Georges passa la nuit à la clinique dans une des chambres normalement réservées aux malades. Heureusement la clinique n'avait qu'un seul pensionnaire ce soir-là. Un enfant qui s'était blessé à la tête en tombant d'un arbre et qui devait rester sous surveillance.

Le lendemain matin lorsque Candy s'éveilla, leurs yeux se croisèrent et tous les mots du monde ne pouvaient exprimer les sentiments qu'il y avait entre ces deux paires d'yeux. Albert tombait de sommeil mais le spectacle de ces belles émeraudes qui reprenaient vie lui donnait l'énergie nécessaire pour rester encore éveillé !  
Le Dr Martin vint vérifier ses constantes, la fièvre avait baissé à 38°C (100,4°F), elle allait mieux et avait même réclamé un petit-déjeuner. Elle allait pouvoir bientôt retrouver ses forces. Albert était toujours sans réponse sur ce qui s'était passé exactement mais il attendrait qu'elle aille mieux ce qui ne tarda pas.

Deux jours plus tard elle n'avait plus de fièvre, elle s'était remise à manger correctement, Albert y veillait particulièrement en venant prendre tous ses repas avec elle. Il avait cuisiné lui-même ses plats préférés comme à l'époque des Magnolias et elle put enfin se lever. Ce matin-là elle venait de prendre un bon bain et se sentait toute fraiche, ses forces lui revenaient rapidement avec Albert à ses côtés mais elle savait que le temps des révélations était venu, elle allait tout lui raconter. Elle était en train de refaire son lit quand elle le sentit derrière elle. Elle se retourna. Son regard intense fit chavirer son cœur. Ils se dirent bonjour, ils avaient besoin du contact charnel de l'autre pour effacer tous ces horribles moments, pour se sentir revivre. Alors Albert s'approcha d'elle lentement, savourant cet instant, anticipant ce qui allait se passer. Il saisit sa taille d'une main et avec la deuxième il caressa sa joue avec une infinie tendresse. Candy passa alors ses mains autour de son cou et se resserra tout contre lui. Leurs cœurs à l'unisson battaient la chamade.

_**Chanson Céline Dion - The Power Of Love (*)**_

Ils échangèrent un doux et long baiser, sans hâte mais profond. D'abord ce fût leurs lèvres qui se sont effleurées par de petites touches successives comme des papillons qui voletaient de fleur en fleur puis elles se sont brossées presque avec timidité comme si elles se découvraient pour la première fois. Enfin, la pointe de leur langue est venue flirter l'une avec l'autre, se charmant, au début par de légers contacts qui s'intensifièrent au fur et à mesure que leurs palpitations s'accéléraient puis elles se caressèrent langoureusement dans un mouvement lent, enfin elles s'enlacèrent intimement.

Ce baiser était chargé d'émotion, ils y déversèrent tout leur amour qui était plus grand que jamais pour effacer ces jours d'angoisse, pour apaiser la souffrance, pour étancher cette soif qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. C'était une délivrance. C'est seulement lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle qu'ils s'interrompirent se sentant vertigineux.

\- Je t'aime tellement mon amour ! Dirent-ils en chœur. Ils s'enlacèrent très intimement pendant quelques minutes sans un mot profitant de leur étreinte réconfortante puis Candy rompit le silence.  
\- Il faut que je te parle.  
\- Oui, je sais ma Princesse, j'attendais que tu sois remise sur pieds mais je brûle de savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Il la regardait intensément, on pouvait déceler un soupçon de larmes témoignant de sa profonde émotion à la mémoire de cette souffrance insupportable.  
\- Tout d'abord, je te demande pardon, pardon mon Petit Bert de t'avoir brisé le cœur mais c'était pour te sauver la vie !  
\- Raconte-moi tout Candy ! C'était une supplique.

Alors elle lui narra toute l'histoire en détails de ses deux agressions et de l'horreur du dilemme dans lequel elle s'était retrouvée : lui briser le cœur ou risquer sa vie ? Albert comprit son choix n'osant pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait dû traverser et endurer entre les deux agressions, les menaces et cette terrible fausse rupture ! Il lui pardonna tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute même s'il lui reprocha de ne pas lui avoir tout dit tout de suite mais il comprit pourquoi elle l'avait fait, pour lui sauver la vie !

\- Candy, j'aurais préféré perdre la vie que de te perdre, toi ! Promets-moi de ne plus jamais rien me cacher, fusse au péril de ma vie ! N'oublie pas le sandwich que nous avons partagé.  
\- Je te le promets, mon amour mais j'ai tellement peur pour toi !

Il y avait des larmes dans leurs yeux. Tous ces évènements, avoir été séparés ainsi en pensant que ce serait pour toujours avaient magnifié encore davantage leurs sentiments. _L'absence n'est-elle pas, pour qui aime, la plus certaine, la plus efficace, la plus vivace, la plus indestructible, la plus fidèle des présences ?_ **(5)**

Albert l'a prise alors dans ses bras, la berçant, l'embrassant sur tout son visage, son front, ses paupières, ses joues, son menton et ses lèvres qu'il prit avec une passion ardente cette fois-ci. Il voulait se rassurer qu'elle était bien là entre ses bras et bien vivante, qu'elle n'était pas un rêve mais bien faite de chair et de sang, il avait failli la perdre dans tous les sens du terme. Il lui donna un baiser plus avide, plus fiévreux, leurs langues plus coquines jouaient l'une avec l'autre à se quitter puis à se retrouver avec toujours plus d'ivresse à chaque nouvelle touche tandis que ses mains exploraient son dos, sa taille et remontaient lentement et langoureusement vers sa poitrine qu'il caressa avec sensualité, la faisant vibrer et gémir. Quelle volupté ! Malgré le tissu de sa robe elle sentait la ferveur de ses mains et Candy qui avaient mis ses bras autour de sa taille resserra son étreinte afin de le sentir plus proche, elle retrouvait ainsi plus intimement son contact, sa chaleur, son odeur qui lui avaient tant manqués. Albert ressentit alors chacune de ses courbes contre son corps comme autant de tentations, d'entendre ses gémissements et sa respiration qui s'accélérait, de sentir sa fragrance lui envahir les narines, sa propre excitation montait en flèche. Après toutes ses émotions, ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau alors il diminua peu à peu l'intensité de leurs caresses et de leurs baisers pour rester maitre de ses sens complétement en éveil.

Maintenant, il restait deux questions en suspens : Qui ? Et Pourquoi ? Albert allait bien sûr mener son enquête qui devrait pouvoir aboutir plus facilement maintenant que Candy avait révélé tous les détails avec la description des deux mafieux. Mais ils devraient maintenir leur relation secrète en attendant de découvrir la vérité car Albert serait en danger si le commanditaire de ces agressions venait à savoir qu'ils poursuivaient leur romance et qu'ils avaient l'intention de se marier, quoiqu'il en soit !

A suivre…

**Maintenant, quels vont être leurs plans pour pouvoir enfin se marier ? Vont-ils enfin découvrir qui se cache derrière tout ça ?**

**(*) chansons+paroles à écouter sur mon blog.**

* * *

**Une petite vidéo (à voir sur mon blog, avec la chanson ****More than words ****pour nos amoureux enfin réunis parce que la relation entre Candy et Albert a toujours été « plus que des mots » car elle a surtout été éprouvée par des actes inspirés par un amour profond, véritable et sincère.**

**Maintenant j'espère que vous êtes rassuré(e) de voir nos deux tourtereaux enfin réunis et qui s'aiment plus que jamais. **

**Les trois derniers chapitres chargés d'émotions ont été épuisants à crire (croyez-le ou pas mais c'était éprouvant pour moi aussi). **

**Merci à tous les lecteurs d'avoir pris le temps de la lecture de mon histoire jusqu'ici, même s'ils restent silencieux mais je serais tellement contente de vous entendre ne serait-ce qu'une fois un jour ! ;)**

**Et comme toujours si vous trouvez des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !**

* * *

**Notes :**

**(1)** On connait plutôt un autre poème plus célèbre de Lamartine, « Le Lac » mais j'aime beaucoup celui-ci également que je souhaitais, éventuellement, vous faires découvrir. Le vers dont parle Albert est par contre assez connu. Eh oui, j'aime beaucoup la poésie ! ;)  
**(2)** Encore s'écrivait à l'époque encor  
**(3)** Aquilon : dans ce poème la première fois que le mot est cité, c'est un nom littéraire pour signifier le nord mais dans le dernier vers il a un sens plus commun : un vent fort et froid du nord.  
**(4)** puîs-je = puis-je  
**(5)** Citation que j'aime beaucoup de **Marcel Proust** (même si ce n'est pas mon auteur préféré) extraite de « _La fin de la jalousie_ » une nouvelle du recueil « _Les Plaisirs et les jours_ » sa première œuvre publiée en 1896.


	24. Chapter 21: retour à Chicago

**Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**  
**L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**

**ooo**

**Chapitre 21 : retour à Chicago.**

**Flash-back**

**Miami, lundi 14 avril 1919**

La famille Leagan venait de recevoir un courrier comme quoi l'engagement et par conséquent le mariage du grand oncle William avec Candy avait été annulé. Eliza et Neal étaient en train de jubiler ensemble.

\- Alors ma sœur es-tu contente et fière de moi ?  
\- Oh merci Neal ! J'aurais bien aimé voir la tête de Candy lorsqu'elle a rompu avec l'oncle William et je me demande bien ce qu'elle a invoqué comme prétexte ? Elle ricana méchamment.  
\- Peu importe ! Le principal est qu'avec leur mariage annulé la honte ne s'abattra pas sur la famille. Et bientôt je pourrai enfin la posséder ! Dit-il avec une étincelle machiavélique dans le regard.  
\- Donc tu en es toujours amoureux, décidément, je ne te comprends pas !  
\- Je la veux, un point c'est tout !  
\- Neal, c'est de l'obsession !

Eliza sentait malgré tout que l'attitude de son frère allait au-delà de la normale, c'était autre chose que de l'amour mais peu lui importait maintenant elle allait pouvoir se marier et peut-être même bien avec Fergus finalement !

**Fin du Flash-back**

**La maison de Pony, mercredi 16 avril 1919**

Terry était sur le point de partir maintenant que Candy allait mieux et qu'il avait pu apaiser ses relations avec ses amis, il pouvait rejoindre son destin vers la côte ouest. Candy et Albert aussi étaient heureux d'avoir pu chasser le fantôme Terry faisant place à l'ami. Albert n'aurait plus à craindre ou à voir Terry comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leur bonheur, Candy l'avait vraiment choisi lui, Albert, leur amour avait été mis à l'épreuve mais elle n'avait eu aucun doute, aucune hésitation. Albert avait le sentiment que leur amour était invincible et que rien désormais ne pourrait les séparer.

\- Bien, maintenant que je sais que Tarzan taches de son est entre de bonnes mains, je peux repartir tranquille !  
\- Terry, mon ami, je te remercie pour être venu me chercher à temps, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Albert lui tapotait chaleureusement l'épaule.  
\- Ne me remercie pas Albert, je sais que tu aurais fait la même chose et puis si Candy revit c'est grâce à toi, alors prends bien soin d'elle et ne la laisse plus te quitter sinon… la prochaine fois, je ne serai peut-être pas aussi beau joueur !

Terry plaisanta en faisant un clin d'œil, une façon pour lui de cacher le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait encore même s'il savait qu'il était en voie de guérison. Il était plein d'espoir pour le futur.

\- Au revoir Terry ! Merci pour tout et surtout donne-nous de tes nouvelles.  
\- Oui, promis et cela vaut pour vous aussi, je vous enverrai ma nouvelle adresse. Au revoir mes amis et soyez heureux.  
\- Au revoir Terry et bonne route !  
\- Au revoir M. Graham ! S'écrièrent en chœur, les deux mamans d'accueil et les enfants.

Georges conduisit Terry à la gare de Lakewood. Candy et Albert ne pouvaient pas se montrer ensemble et il était temps pour Albert de repartir à Chicago mais il ne voulait plus laisser Candy loin de lui, il avait failli la perdre et cela lui avait été insupportable, il n'était donc pas question pour lui de la laisser loin de lui. Ils s'étaient isolés dans le bureau pour discuter.

\- Candy, je voudrais que tu reviennes vivre avec moi à Chicago, je serais plus rassuré car tant que nous ne saurons pas qui est derrière tout cela, tu pourrais de nouveau être agressée !  
\- Mais normalement je devais rester encore deux semaines ici et puisque le mariage est annulé…  
\- Il n'en est pas question, nous allons nous marier, enfin… si tu en as toujours envie…  
\- Bien sûr que oui mais je ne veux pas risquer ta vie !  
\- Nous allons bien finir pas savoir qui a commandité tout cela.  
\- Mais en attendant je ne veux prendre aucun risque mon amour ! Il ne serait pas logique d'habiter sous le même toit après avoir officiellement rompu !  
\- Oui, je le sais mais tu serais mieux protégée au manoir !  
\- Je te rappelle que la deuxième fois c'est sur la propriété des Ardley que je me suis fait agressée.  
\- Mais c'était à l'extérieur du manoir, dans le domaine et tu étais seule, à partir de maintenant tu sortiras accompagnée et dans le manoir tu ne risqueras rien car je donnerai des instructions pour renforcer la sécurité. Je t'en supplie Candy, écoute-moi !

Albert la prit dans ses bras et la regarda avec des yeux si implorants pendant qu'il lui caressait la joue, il coinça alors une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille. Ce simple geste, ce regard si intense en émotion suffirent à la faire fondre.

\- Bon, très bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas pris de bonnes décisions récemment alors je vais t'écouter. Et pour la suite quels sont tes projets ?  
\- T'épouser le plus tôt possible. Je t'aime et je n'en peux plus d'attendre !

Il saisit alors ses lèvres avec les siennes pour y déposer un doux baiser. Albert avait son idée mais il devait d'abord en discuter avec Georges pour les détails administratifs.

\- Je t'aime aussi Albert mais j'ai si peur pour ta vie !

Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue avec une vive anxiété visible dans ses yeux.

\- Pour l'instant on fera comme si le mariage était annulé aux yeux du monde pour ne prendre aucun risque tant que l'enquête n'aura pas abouti. Je pense que l'on en saura plus d'ici deux à trois semaines et alors on avisera, qu'en dis-tu ?  
\- D'accord mais il va falloir prévenir le Dr Martin !  
\- Je lui en ai déjà parlé il y a deux jours et l'infirmière qui doit te remplacer arrivera plus tôt que prévu.  
\- Tu avais déjà tout planifié en fait ! Candy lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant.  
\- Tu es tellement plus jolie quand tu souris !

Ils se regardèrent amoureusement et ils scellèrent leur accord par un profond baiser. Albert était maintenant soulagé que Candy ait finalement accepté de le suivre à Chicago et il était heureux de pouvoir profiter de la présence de sa fiancée tous les jours. Candy au fond d'elle-même était ravie de suivre son bienaimé et de pouvoir ainsi le voir chaque jour.

**Chicago, mercredi 16 avril 1919**

C'est ainsi que Candy repartit dans l'après-midi pour Chicago avec Georges et Albert qui s'était déguisé afin de ne pas être reconnu comme au bon vieux temps mais cette fois-ci avec une perruque et une fausse barbe brunes, des lunettes de soleil pour cacher ses magnifiques yeux bleus et une tenue très simple. Dans le train qui les mena de Lakewood à Chicago, ils ne voyagèrent pas en première classe afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux et ce fût une simple voiture conduite par un homme de confiance et ne portant pas l'emblème des Ardley qui vint les chercher à la gare pour les mener au manoir. Toutes les précautions étaient prises, Albert avait bien conscience qu'ils étaient probablement menacés par des mafieux agissant à la solde de quelqu'un et on ne plaisantait pas avec la mafia. La violence commençait à exploser dans le pays et en particulier à Chicago à cause de leurs trafics en tout genre, une véritable organisation du crime.  
Enfin, ils arrivèrent au manoir. Albert conduit Candy à sa « nouvelle » chambre qui étonnée devant la porte lui demanda.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ma chambre ?  
\- Je t'ai fait aménager ta nouvelle chambre il y a quelque temps. C'est l'ancienne chambre de Rosemary et c'est la plus belle du manoir, elle donne sur le jardin de derrière et elle se trouve juste à côté de la mienne. Il y a une surprise pour toi à l'intérieur. Entre !

Candy entra et découvrit une pièce spacieuse, lumineuse, très féminine, décorée avec goût et attention dans des coloris pastel ; les tentures assorties au couvre-lit étaient ornés de roses délicatement brodées de couleur rose pâle avec leur feuillage vert clair sur un fond blanc. Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention fût le mobilier.

\- Albert c'est… c'est si beau !

Elle était très émue car elle savait que c'était la chambre de la sœur d'Albert ce qui signifiait énormément. Elle s'approcha de la commode et commença à l'effleurer du bout des doigts.

\- Ces meubles sont magnifiques!  
\- C'est ma surprise, en fait j'avais prévu de te les offrir pour ton anniversaire **(1)** mais puisque tu es là, autant que tu en profites dès maintenant. C'est moi qui les ai fabriqués de mes propres mains pour toi Candy, ils te plaisent ?

Candy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle haussa les sourcils, avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée, son cœur se mit à palpiter. Elle pensait « _un tel travail !_ »

\- Oh ! Albert ! Bien sûr, je les adore, merci du fond du cœur mon amour !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'étreignit par la taille et lui dit, « Comment as-tu fait avec la quantité de travail que tu as à faire ? »

\- J'ai commencé il y a des mois, je ne pensais pas que tu n'aurais pas beaucoup le temps d'en profiter, vu que nous serons bientôt mariés.

Il la regarda avec un air coquin et Candy se mit à rougir légèrement et dit :

\- Et bien quand nous serons mariés cette chambre sera pour notre future fille !  
\- J'ai tellement hâte !

Il parlait sur un ton rauque en lui déposant un bisou dans le cou lui envoyant des frissons partout. Elle répondit timidement et sur un ton presque inaudible : « moi aussi ». Puis il ajouta :

\- Je voulais t'offrir un cadeau personnel, autre chose que ce que l'argent peut fournir, quelque chose que seuls de la sueur et des larmes **(1)** peuvent donner et y placer un peu de moi-même pour ma princesse.

Albert lui caressa la joue puis la ligne de son menton très tendrement avec la pulpe de ses doigts. Il avait plongé son regard profond dans les deux lacs émeraude agités par l'émotion. Candy sentit le nez et les yeux qui commençaient à picoter, signe de larmes imminentes, elle était si émue qu'elles se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants puis Candy se détacha des bras forts de son amoureux pour examiner de plus près son cadeau.

Elle commença à explorer les différentes pièces de mobilier. Tout d'abord la commode qui était constituée de quatre tiroirs, une table de chevet, une coiffeuse avec un miroir, une armoire et un lit. Chaque pièce était en bois peint de couleur vert pastel et une rose était gravée. Elle s'approcha du lit et elle en caressa amoureusement le pied en s'imaginant que chaque centimètre carré avait était taillé, poncé et peint par les mains de son bienaimé. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur la rose gravée comme pour en mémoriser chaque détail. Elle imaginait Albert en train de travailler sur chaque pièce comme elle l'avait déjà vu bricoler dans l'appartement des Magnolias, elle savait qu'il était très adroit de ses mains et qu'il était capable de tout réparer en un clin d'œil mais là il s'agissait d'un travail qui avait nécessité des mois de labeur entre ses réunions, ses voyages, son travail quotidien harassant.

Comment avait-il trouvé le temps nécessaire ? Probablement au détriment de son sommeil ! Elle n'en fût que plus touchée.  
Albert était ému jusqu'au plus profond de son être de la voir ainsi authentiquement heureuse, de contempler ses petites mains délicates s'égarer sur chaque meuble, cette façon presque sensuelle qu'elle avait d'effleurer le bois. Elle prenait son temps, s'attardant sur chaque élément, chaque détail.

\- Merci, vraiment merci Petit Bert ! Puis elle ajouta timidement et en rougissant, « Tu seras ainsi avec moi, m'accompagnant dans mes rêves. »  
\- Oui, en attendant de le faire de ma personne après notre mariage. Lui répondit-il avec malice.

Candy se mit à rougir avec profusion en comprenant son allusion. Albert la saisit alors par la taille et lui caressa tendrement ses joues rosies par l'émotion. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux qui étaient étincelants et remplis d'amour. Candy passa alors ses mains autour de son cou, lui caressa la nuque et les cheveux ; ils s'embrassèrent alors passionnément et longuement, chacun se languissant de pouvoir bientôt s'abandonner dans un lit conjugal. Leur intimité croissante au cours de ces derniers mois exigeait maintenant d'atteindre un autre niveau, le dernier, l'ultime niveau de l'amour charnel.

**ooo**

Madame Elroy les rejoignit dès le lendemain, elle avait voyagé séparément avec sa suite afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Elle n'avait pas encore revu Candy depuis la révélation de l'histoire, elle la remercia d'avoir su tout sacrifier pour sauver la vie de son neveu. Elle avait dorénavant une nouvelle preuve de l'amour profond et authentique que Candy nourrissait envers son neveu mais elle était très inquiète pour lui. Pour cette dernière et unique raison elle n'était pas d'accord au maintien du mariage tant que toute cette affaire ne serait pas résolue. A la demande d'Albert elle avait quand même rapporté la bague de fiançailles et la boite à bijoux avec son contenu. Il s'empressa de rendre le tout à Candy les yeux brillants d'émotion, elle pleura de joie en retrouvant ses chers trésors. Bien évidemment la bague resterait pour l'instant dans son coffret pour préserver le secret.

**Mercredi 30 avril 1919**

Albert se trouvait avec Georges dans le bureau, ils étaient en grande discussion.

\- L'enquête piétine, on n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur les deux agresseurs.  
\- La poisse ! Je ne veux pas reporter le mariage, Georges ! Je vais bientôt reprendre les longs voyages d'affaires de plusieurs mois et je ne veux plus rester loin d'elle. Si nous étions mariés, je pourrais l'emmener avec moi, sinon ce sera impossible, pas sans ternir sa réputation et il n'en est pas question.  
\- Cela ne serait pas prudent William ! Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer si le commanditaire venait à apprendre l'événement.  
\- Alors peut-être devrions-nous nous marier à l'étranger, en Europe ! Il était prévu que j'y aille dans quelques mois pour y développer les affaires et prospecter de nouveaux marchés. Je pourrais avancer la date de mon départ, officiellement pour développer le business et bien ce serait le bon prétexte pour cacher le mariage, enfin si Candy est d'accord, je sais qu'elle tenait à se marier dans la chapelle de la maison de Pony et avec ses proches auprès d'elle mais de toute façon les travaux ne sont pas terminés. Que sais-tu des formalités administratives Georges ?  
\- Cela dépendra du pays mais si vous pensez à l'Ecosse ou l'Angleterre cela ne me parait pas être une très bonne idée car votre famille y est connue.  
\- Oui tu as raison Georges, c'est dommage car l'Ecosse m'aurait bien plu et pour plusieurs raisons.  
\- Oui j'imagine ! Mais pourquoi pas la France, les formalités pour des personnes de plus de vingt et un ans y sont simples et vous y êtes inconnu donc pas de publicité ou de journalistes indiscrets. Pour les formalités, il vous suffit d'avoir un certificat de naissance, une pièce d'identité et il faut publier les bans deux semaines avant la date prévue. Vous pouvez vous marier avec la présence de deux témoins dans n'importe quelle mairie car là-bas le mariage légal est uniquement civil. Vous obtiendrez un certificat de mariage que vous pourrez utiliser ensuite ici pour faire enregistrer l'acte de mariage n'importe quand. Et pour le mariage religieux, il y a des églises évangéliques ou protestantes dans toutes les villes.  
\- Tu m'as convaincu Georges, de plus c'est une destination très romantique pour une lune de miel! Et puis on pourrait aller en Ecosse avant pour rencontrer le comte d'Angus. Maintenant, reste à convaincre Candy.  
\- Elle vous aime tant que cela ne devrait pas poser de problème.  
\- Penses-tu qu'un ou deux mois serait un délai raisonnable pour tout organiser ?  
\- Je pense que c'est faisable William, je vais m'occuper de tout cela dans la plus grande discrétion, quitte à utiliser des noms d'emprunt pour les différentes réservations du voyage.  
\- Oh excellente idée Georges !

Georges était à peine sorti qu'Albert se précipita pour aller chercher Candy, il l'emmena avec lui dans le bureau.

\- Candy, aimerais-tu faire un voyage en Europe ?  
\- En Europe ? Oh oui, bien sûr ! Mais quand ? Dit-elle toute excitée.  
\- Dans un ou deux mois.  
\- Si tôt ? Elle était surprise.  
\- Et... si c'était aussi... notre lune de miel ? Dit-il d'un air malicieux.  
\- Lune de miel !? Alors l'affaire est résolue donc nous pouvons nous marier ? Dit-elle avec joie.  
\- En fait… non. Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que j'irais jusqu'au bout du monde pour pouvoir t'épouser alors ce que je te propose est de nous marier… en France… en secret.

Il jaugeait un peu avec anxiété sa réaction au fur et à mesure des mots prononcés.

\- Mais alors tu es toujours en danger ! Non Albert je ne peux pas te laisser faire cela. Dit-elle inquiète.  
\- Puisque ce sera en secret, on voyagera incognito et notre famille n'est pas connue en France il n'y aura pas de danger. Et après la lune de miel, nous pourrons prolonger notre séjour en Europe étant donné qu'il était prévu d'y aller de toute façon pour développer les affaires de notre entreprise, cela prendra des mois peut-être même un an, d'ici là j'espère bien que l'affaire sera résolue et les coupables mis sous les verrous. Ensuite nous pourrons rentrer et renouveler nos vœux à la chapelle de l'orphelinat et faire une cérémonie officielle à Lakewood. Je sais que tu aurais souhaité te marier en premier à la chapelle de la maison Pony mais sincèrement je ne veux pas attendre encore un an pour t'épouser alors qu'en dis-tu ?

Albert l'avait prise par la taille, attendant la réponse, suspendu à ses lèvres il la regardait avec des yeux pétillants mais aussi suppliants. Candy s'était laissée convaincre par les arguments d'Albert, comme d'habitude il avait pensé à tout et puis elle était tellement excitée de pouvoir enfin épouser son Prince. Elle se souvint que l'anniversaire d'Albert était le 28 juin alors elle lui répondit avec un grand sourire :

\- Tout d'abord, peu m'importe où nous nous marierons car c'est toi le temple de mon amour Petit Bert. Et moi non plus je ne veux pas attendre encore un an alors c'est d'accord mais j'ai une requête.  
\- Tout ce que tu voudras ma Princesse. Albert était déjà si heureux de sa réponse qu'il était prêt à accéder à n'importe quelle demande.  
\- Je voudrais que la date du mariage soit le 28 juin. Répondit-elle en le regardant avec amour.  
\- Oh Candy, quel plaisir tu me fais, je suis l'homme le plus heureux et le plus chanceux, ce sera le plus magnifique des cadeaux d'anniversaire.

Il souleva Candy et l'embrassa sur les lèvres en tournoyant avec elle dans ses bras. Les deux amoureux étaient aux anges, ils flottaient sur un petit nuage, dans deux mois ils seraient mari et femme.

\- J'aimerais quand même en informer la Tante Elroy, Melle Pony, sœur Maria, Annie, Archie, Patricia et le Dr Martin. Dit Candy.  
\- Je pense que l'on peut leur faire confiance mais il va falloir être prudents sur le moyen de les mettre dans le secret. Le mieux serait de le faire de vive voix.  
\- Un mariage en France, finalement c'est plutôt romantique !  
\- C'est amusant car c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Georges qui m'a suggéré l'idée quand je lui ai dit que je pensais à un mariage en Europe !  
\- C'est vrai ? Eh bien en tout cas, je vais regretter de ne pas m'être mieux concentrée sur les cours de français au collège Saint-Paul !  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, Georges et moi le parlons couramment !

Ils se mirent à rire puis s'enlacèrent dans la chaleur mutuelle de leur bras. Candy et Albert pouvaient de nouveau envisager l'avenir avec sérénité. Leur amour était si grand, si beau que chacune des épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées l'avait renforcé, amplifié, magnifié.

A suivre...

**Enfin, une date de mariage est planifiée ! Comment va-t-il se dérouler ? **  
**En tout cas il y aura des surprises !...**  
**Et Neal, qu'a-t-il prévu de faire maintenant ?**

**Chanson à écouter sur mon blog: Savage Garden - I Knew I Loved You **

**Tous mes remerciements pour les commentaires, MaiiraHuiir, ilovexmas un quadruple merci pour les 4 commentaires d'un coup ! Je suis ravie que ce chapitre vous ai plu ! Je voulais que Candy et Albert puissent parler et fonder de nouveaux liens d'amitié avec Terry qui a aussi un cœur noble. **

**Merci à tous les lecteurs d'avoir pris le temps de la lecture de mon histoire jusqu'ici, même s'ils restent silencieux mais je serais tellement contente de vous entendre ne serait-ce qu'une fois un jour ! ;)**

**Et comme toujours si vous trouvez des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !**

**Notes :**  
**(1)** Cadeau qui a été offert le jour des 21 ans de Candy inspiré d'une des lettres de CCFS ainsi que l'expression « de la sueur et des larmes ». Pour la description des meubles, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils étaient peints en vert, le reste je l'ai imaginé.


	25. Chapter 22: un bel anniversaire

**Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**  
**L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**

**ooo**

_**J'espère que vous allez apprécier un cadeau un peu spécial que Candy va recevoir…**_

_**Avertissement : en fin de chapitre, une scène très coquine à déconseiller aux enfants. Je vous offre ce petit « intermède » qui n'était pas prévu au départ mais nombre d'entre vous ont adoré le chapitre 16, en tout cas sur mon blog, alors j'ai voulu vous faire ce petit cadeau ! Et si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de lecture alors évitez les fraises des bois… ;) :p**_

**ooo**

**Chapitre 22: un bel anniversaire**

**Chicago, mardi 6 mai 1919**

Albert eut l'idée d'organiser une fête d'anniversaire pour Candy et Annie, elles avaient été trouvées le même jour et leur anniversaire avait donc été choisi par défaut ce fameux 7 mai 1898. Les autres invités seraient Archibald venu spécialement de Boston, Patricia O'Brien, Mademoiselle Pony, sœur Maria avec les orphelins et Tom Stevens. Les hôtes de la maison seraient Mme Elroy, Albert et bien sûr Candy.

La veille de cette belle journée, Patricia, Annie et Archie venaient juste d'arriver au manoir. Candy était ravie de revoir ses trois amis. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit salon où ils pouvaient discuter tranquillement.

\- Candy tu peux m'expliquer ! Tu nous invites à ton mariage ensuite annulation. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Demanda Annie.  
\- Oui Candy, j'avoue que je suis perplexe aussi ! Renchérit Archie.  
\- Il n'y a pas que toi ! Ajouta Patricia.  
\- Eh bien voilà toute l'histoire.

Candy leur raconta alors tout en détails y compris la visite de Terry jusqu'au mariage reprogrammé en France en expliquant qu'il fallait garder le secret. Ses trois amis étaient bouche bée.

\- Vous avez bien raison de faire comme cela et puis un mariage et une lune de miel en France, qu'est-ce que c'est romantique ! S'exclama Annie en joignant les mains et en soupirant.  
\- Oui tout à fait Candy, si vous vous aimez, il n'est pas nécessaire d'attendre, vous êtes deux adultes responsables après tout !

Patricia qui savait combien l'être cher est précieuse et que l'on peut être capable de tout par amour, comprenait tout à fait leur choix. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir revoir son cher Alistair.

\- En effet et je crois que le pauvre oncle William a bien assez attendu comme cela depuis le temps qu'il est amoureux de toi, Candy.  
\- Je suis juste un peu triste de ne pas être entourée de ceux que j'aime le plus beau jour de ma vie.  
\- Et qui te dit que nous ne serons pas là ! Quelle est la date prévue ? S'écria Archie.  
\- Le 28 juin.  
\- Ah ! Pour l'anniversaire de mon oncle, bien joué ! En tout cas j'aurai terminé ma session d'examens qui est prévue début juin ensuite je suis en vacances jusqu'en septembre donc je pourrai prétexter suivre mon oncle dans ses affaires pour mettre en pratique mes cours et être là ! Dit Archie avec un grand sourire.  
\- Mes examens seront également terminés et je trouverai bien un prétexte pour me rendre en Europe ! Enchaina Patty.  
\- Me reste plus qu'à demander à mes parents de pouvoir vous accompagner en gardant secret le motif du voyage bien sûr car je me méfie de maman, quitte à me faire chaperonner mais je pense que ce sera possible pour moi aussi.  
\- Oh ! C'est formidable, je suis si heureuse c'est un beau cadeau d'anniversaire que vous me faites là, voulez-vous être mes demoiselles d'honneur ? Candy avait les yeux pétillants de bonheur.  
\- Avec joie ! S'écrièrent ensemble Patty et Annie.  
\- Au fait Annie, Archie c'est pour quand votre mariage ? Demanda Patty.  
\- Eh bien nos fiançailles sont prévues au printemps prochain en mars et le mariage dans un an quand Archie aura fini ses études. Annie et Archie se prirent la main tendrement.  
\- Oh je suis si heureuse pour vous !

Patty prononça ces paroles avec une pointe de mélancolie car elle ne put s'empêcher de penser de nouveau à Alistair qu'elle chérissait toujours même si la douleur s'estompait peu à peu. Les quatre amis continuèrent ainsi à discuter avec animation, l'idée d'aller en Europe les excitait beaucoup. Annie et Archie pensaient également aux belles toilettes à la dernière mode qu'ils allaient pouvoir acheter. Candy en profita pour leur montrer sa magnifique bague de fiançailles, ils étaient impressionnés.

**mercredi 7 mai 1919 (1)**

Très tôt le matin, tous les habitants de l'orphelinat accompagnés de Tom prirent le train pour Chicago, Jimmy était resté auprès de M. Cartwright qui était alité. La douzaine d'enfants qui n'avaient jamais été à la grande ville ou pris le train, étaient très excités. Une cohorte de voitures de la famille Ardley étaient venues les chercher à la descente du train et leur fit faire le tour de la ville avant d'arriver au manoir. Tout le monde fût impressionné en arrivant au domaine, derrière les hautes grilles en fer forgé qui s'ouvrirent sur les magnifiques jardins à la française, s'étendaient des parterres de jonquilles et de tulipes multicolores, des massifs de roses à peine en bouton. De chaque côté de l'allée centrale qui était gravillonnée ainsi que des chemins latéraux, l'art topiaire avait été employé pour tailler à la perfection des buis et des cyprès en formes géométriques.  
Puis au fond, s'étendait le manoir, majestueux, un peu dans le style renaissance avec ses quatre tourelles et ses trois étages ; les deux ailes de la bâtisse ne comptaient pas moins d'une trentaine de fenêtres chacune, un vrai château digne des contes de fée **(2)** …

Mme Elroy et Candy, accueillirent tout d'abord les nouveaux arrivants. La doyenne fût impressionnée de la bonne tenue des enfants qui vinrent lui présenter chacun une petite révérence et lui offrirent ainsi qu'à Candy un bouquet de fleurs champêtres, il y en avait un autre pour Annie et Patty qui arrivèrent à leur tour accompagnées d'Archie. Ce fût une vive émotion car Annie n'avait revu ni Tom, ni ses mères d'accueil depuis son adoption, c'est-à-dire depuis presque quinze ans. La mère adoptive d'Annie ayant voulu cacher les origines de sa fille aux yeux de la haute société, elle ne lui avait pas permis de retourner à l'orphelinat, elle lui avait même demandé de ne plus écrire à Candy et de faire comme si elles ne se connaissaient pas. C'est seulement au collège de Saint-Paul que les origines d'Annie furent découvertes par hasard et par Elisa permettant ainsi aux deux jeunes-filles de ne plus faire semblant d'être des inconnues l'une pour l'autre. Ce fût une idée généreuse d'Albert, en homme attentif et soucieux du bien-être d'autrui qu'il était, d'organiser cette réunion mais il n'était pas encore arrivé car retenu à son office en ville pour le moment.

\- Annie, ma petite Annie ! S'écrièrent Melle Pony et sœur Maria les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Melle Pony, sœur Maria, Tom !

S'exclama Annie en pleurant et en se réfugiant d'abord dans les bras de ses deux mères nourricières. Puis ce fût au tour de Tom, un beau grand et fort jeune homme :

\- Bonjour sœurette !  
\- Bonjour Tom, tu es devenu un vrai homme maintenant !  
\- Et toi une vraie demoiselle du monde !  
\- Merci Tom, je vous présente mon futur fiancé Archibald Cornwell. Dit Annie en rougissant.  
\- Mesdames tous mes hommages, bonjour M. Stevens!

Archie fit le baisemain à ces dames puis il serra la main de Tom.

\- Bonjour M. Cornwell, enchanté de faire votre connaissance ! Répondirent-ils tous les trois et Tom ajouta.  
\- Vous pouvez tout simplement m'appeler Tom !  
\- D'accord si vous m'appelez Archie !

Candy présenta Patty et les invités furent conduits dans le jardin de derrière qui comportait des fontaines avec des statues de pierre style antique, des biches gambadaient **(2)** en liberté à l'orée du bois qui se trouvait sur le domaine. C'est là que la table était dressée à l'ombre d'un bosquet de bouleaux pour le repas de plein-air qui était prévu, c'était une belle journée printanière et ensoleillée.

Candy était heureuse d'avoir tous ses amis autour d'elle mais il manquait encore Albert, probablement un contretemps de dernière minute. Tout le monde s'amusait, se taquinait, riait mangeait toutes les bonnes choses. C'était vraiment une très belle fête et la tante Elroy sous son air austère était même attendrie par les enfants. Il y avait bien longtemps que la demeure des Ardley n'avait pas été remplie par des cris de joie enfantins, cela lui rappelait les fêtes d'antan lorsque ses neveux n'étaient encore que des gamins, d'abord Rosemary et Albert puis la génération suivante avec Anthony, Alistair et Archibald… Elle était aussi mélancolique car seuls deux d'entre eux étaient encore vivants et elle avait hâte de voir à nouveau des bambins Ardley gambader dans les jardins ainsi. Elle le souhaitait du fond de son cœur et avant de délivrer son dernier souffle.  
Les discussions allaient bon train surtout entre Candy, Annie et Tom qui se remémoraient des souvenirs de leur enfance puis Tom leur annonça qu'il allait lui aussi se fiancer avec Lucy Thomson, la fille d'un fermier voisin des Cartwright. Patricia eut un pincement au cœur entendant parler de nouveaux projets de mariage, elle pensait de nouveau à Alistair, son cher Stear.

C'était bientôt l'heure du gâteau d'anniversaire et Albert n'était toujours pas là mais il était en route et se dépêchait pour arriver à temps et ne pas décevoir sa belle ! Enfin le manoir était en vue. Une fois arrivé il se dépêcha de rejoindre la fête. Candy fût inondée de joie quand elle aperçut son Prince qui était dans son costume de travail, un trois pièces gris qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de troquer pour une tenue plus casuelle. Ses cheveux brillaient comme de l'or au Soleil et dont les yeux rivalisaient de luminosité avec l'azur du ciel printanier. La douceur de son expression posée sur elle la submergea une fois encore, elle ne s'en lassait jamais. Il était son univers.

\- Bonjour à tous, je suis désolé d'être en retard mais pour me faire pardonner j'ai apporté l'orchestre !  
\- Comment ça ? Dit Archie perplexe.  
\- Vous allez voir …

A ce moment-là deux domestiques qui l'avaient suivi apportèrent un drôle d'appareil avec une sorte de grand cornet.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le petit Joshua.  
\- C'est un gramophone** (3)**, une invention qui permet d'écouter de la musique.  
\- Ah oui ! J'en ai entendu parler mais je n'en avais encore jamais vu ! Dit Tom.  
\- C'est étrange cet espèce de pavillon ! Dit sœur Maria.  
\- Cela sert à amplifier le son restitué par le bras dont l'aiguille glisse et lit la gravure du disque posé sur le plateau. On remonte la manivelle comme cela… pour le faire tourner et hop ! Répondit Albert en le faisant fonctionner.  
\- Ah ! Je vois, ou plutôt on entend. Plaisanta Archie.

Tout le monde était émerveillé surtout les enfants, d'entendre de la musique sans musiciens. Chacun d'eux fût autorisé à remonter le mécanisme en actionnant la manivelle à leur tour afin de faire tourner les disques. Ainsi, tout le monde se mit soit à chanter, soit à danser, soit tout simplement à écouter comme Mme Elroy. L'ambiance était à la gaieté.

Puis le gâteau d'anniversaire fût apporté, deux fraisiers en fait, un pour Candy et un pour Annie. Chacun était constitué de trois étages et recouvert d'un glaçage blanc, de quelques fraises et de petites roses rose en sucre ; vingt et une bougies de couleur rose étaient disposées, enfin il y avait une inscription « Bon anniversaire Candy ou Annie ». Tout le monde chanta en chœur la chanson « Happy Birthday ». Et les deux sœurs soufflèrent leurs bougies après avoir fait un vœu en secret qui fût le même, pouvoir épouser l'homme de leur vie !

Il y avait une pile de cadeaux qui avaient été entreposés dans une pièce et qui seraient déballés plus tard. Enfin les enfants firent une sieste en plein-air les plus petits à l'ombre et sur des couvertures étalées sur l'herbe tandis que les plus grands avaient grimpé dans la cabane en bois **(2)** perchée dans un grand chêne, celle-là même qui avait servi à Candy et à Annie pour passer une nuit autrefois **(4)**. Quant à Mme Elroy, elle se retira dans sa chambre pour se reposer également. C'était vraiment une magnifique journée et ce n'était pas encore fini pour Candy car Albert avait encore deux surprises pour elle. La première d'entre elle, il la partagea en présence d'Annie, Patty, Archie et Tom, pour cela ils se rendirent aux écuries.

\- César et Cléopâtre ! **(5)** S'écria Candy avec joie et excitation.  
\- Eh oui ce sont bien eux ! Dit Albert.  
\- Oh mais Je croyais qu'ils avaient été vendus séparément ?!  
\- C'est vrai mais je les ai fait retrouver, je savais que tu étais très attachée à eux.  
\- C'étaient mes colocataires après tout ! Oh merci beaucoup Albert ! Dit Candy, les larmes dans les yeux.

Elle se mit à caresser le museau des deux chevaux qui hennirent de contentement en secouant la tête de haut en bas, ils reconnaissaient la jeune-fille qui avait pris soin d'eux. Tom en tant que fermier ne put s'empêcher de caresser aussi les deux animaux et il déclara :

\- Ce sont vraiment de beaux spécimens, des purs sangs !  
\- En effet, je vois que vous êtes connaisseur ! Répondit Albert.  
\- Normal puisqu'il a grandi dans un ranch ! Taquina Candy.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, la journée touchait maintenant à sa fin et ce fût bientôt le temps des séparations mais avant cela Candy et Annie avaient déballé les différents cadeaux. Parmi eux elles avaient trouvé entre autres des dessins et divers figurines fabriquées par les orphelins, un set de serviettes de toilette brodées à leurs initiales par leurs deux mamans, des livres de la part de Tom, Jimmy et M. Cartwright. Annie et Archie avaient offert à Candy une jolie robe à la dernière mode qui raccourcissait de plus en plus avec tous les accessoires. Candy avait offert un bracelet de perles à Annie.  
Candy se vit offrir des mains de la tante Elroy, une parure de bijoux de famille en émeraudes dans une belle boite en velours vert qu'elle avait héritée de sa propre mère donc aussi la grand-mère paternelle d'Albert.

\- Candice, je vous souhaite un très heureux anniversaire !  
\- Ooooh ! Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire… je suis tellement touchée ma tante… c'est vraiment magnifique et d'une grande valeur sentimentale. Merci ! Merci beaucoup, vraiment !

Candy qui avait les yeux larmoyants enlaça sa tante et déposa un baiser chaleureux sur la joue de son ainée qui esquissa un sourire ; la dame de fer se laissait de plus en plus attendrir par sa future nièce. Au fond d'elle-même elle était sûre maintenant que Candy était une belle âme et surtout elle n'avait jamais vu son neveu aussi heureux qu'en sa présence, elle avait réalisé ces derniers mois que Candy et Albert étaient deux âmes-sœurs. Que chacun d'eux aurait tout sacrifié pour l'autre y compris leur propre vie.

Enfin, Georges arriva avec dans les mains un rouleau de parchemin lié par un ruban rouge.

\- Ah ! Georges ça y tu l'as eu, il est enfin prêt ! S'exclama Albert avec une joie non déguisée.  
\- Oui, il était temps ! Tenez Monsieur William.

Georges tendit le rouleau à Albert devant le regard curieux de Candy et Mme Elroy.

\- Non Georges, tu peux le donner toi-même à Candy après tout c'est le fruit de tes recherches!  
\- Mademoiselle Candice, je vous souhaite un très heureux anniversaire !  
\- Oh ! Merci Georges mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Candy était de plus en plus perplexe. Albert et Georges se regardèrent d'un air complice et entendu, qu'est-ce que ces deux-là avaient encore bien pu mijoter ?

\- C'est ton dernier cadeau d'anniversaire Candy et tu peux effectivement remercier Georges qui a travaillé d'arrache-pied pour qu'il soit prêt à temps ! Ouvre-le !

Georges était content de sentir la gratitude dans la voix de son cher William, si humble. Albert trépignait et avait le cœur battant en connaissant très bien le contenu du document et il savait que cela allait bouleverser Candy. Il se plaça tout prêt d'elle et l'observa très attentivement, elle était si jolie et attendrissante dans sa robe rose tendre. Ses petites mains tremblaient légèrement car même si elle ignorait encore le contenu de ce rouleau, elle sentait que c'était important, elle était habituée aux grandes surprises de son Prince ! Elle dénoua le joli ruban puis déroula le parchemin dévoilant peu à peu son précieux contenu.

-Oh ! Un arbre généalogique ! Mais…

Candy ne comprit pas tout de suite, elle pensait qu'il pouvait s'agir de celui des Ardley étant donné qu'elle serait bientôt la mère des futurs héritiers du clan mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ses yeux parcouraient les différents noms, pour l'instant elle n'en reconnut vraiment qu'un seul sur l'une des branches, Mary Stuart Reine d'Ecosse. Mme Elroy chaussa ses lunettes de lecture qu'elle gardait toujours dans sa poche depuis ces dernières années car sa vue baissait peu à peu et elle se pencha pour mieux lire, perplexe, elle se demandait aussi de quel arbre il s'agissait. Puis tout à coup lorsque Candy eut fini de dérouler le document, le nom du titulaire de cet arbre apparut devant ses yeux ébahis.

\- Candice Rose White-Stuart!... CANDICE ROSE WHITE-STUART! QUOI?! Mais je ne comprends pas!

Candy fût d'abord sous le choc, les yeux grands ouverts, le cœur qui pulsait furieusement ; elle avait peur de comprendre que cet arbre généalogique **(6)** qu'elle tenait entre ses mains était bien, le SIEN ?! Elle releva la tête et posa ses yeux plein d'interrogation sur Albert puis sur Georges et de nouveau sur Albert qui la regardait avec amour et tendresse, il lui souriait de manière rassurante et lui dit :

\- Très heureux anniversaire Lady Candice Rose White-Stuart, petite-fille du comte d'Angus!  
\- William pouvez-vous nous expliquer ?!

La tante n'en croyait pas ses oreilles car elle connaissait bien le comte d'Angus qui était un voisin de leurs terres en Ecosse mais elle ne lui connaissait qu'une seule petite-fille, la fille de sa propre fille Mary qui avait de magnifiques yeux… verts ! Le même éclat que ceux de… Candice !  
Candy qui commençait peu à peu à réaliser eut la vue qui se brouilla à cause du flot de larmes silencieuses qui débordèrent de ses yeux maintenant émerveillés. Elle le toucha du bout de ses doigts, c'était l'emblème de ses racines qui allaient enfin être dévoilées et elle espérait pouvoir comprendre enfin ce qui lui était arrivé. Enfin Albert commença à expliquer.

\- Quand j'ai retrouvé la mémoire il y a maintenant presque deux ans, j'ai demandé une enquête sur tes origines. Cela a demandé beaucoup de temps, de recherches et surtout un très heureux hasard mais maintenant Candy, Georges et moi allons pouvoir te raconter ton histoire ou plutôt celles de tes parents.  
\- Sont-ils toujours en vie ? Candy l'interrompit pleine d'espoir.  
\- Malheureusement non mais tu as encore de la famille et elle désire te connaître !  
\- C'est donc la petite-fille d'Alexander Jack Stuart **(9)**, le comte d'Angus ? Demanda la tante Elroy.  
\- Oui ma tante, tout à fait!  
\- Mais alors Candice est d'origine aristocratique ! Et de la noblesse écossaise !  
\- Eh oui ! Une descendante directe de Mary Stuart **(7)**. Elle est le fruit de l'union désapprouvée entre Alexander Robert Stuart **(9)****,** fils de l'actuel comte d'Angus et de Rose Campbell **(9)**, fille de son précepteur.

Mme Elroy n'en revenait pas tout comme Candy qui avait du mal à intégrer ce qu'elle entendait.

**Flash-Back**

**mardi 4 mars 1919**

Dans le train qui allait de Chicago à New-York, Albert profita d'être seul avec Georges lors de leur voyage vers Miami pour discuter tranquillement de ce que son ami lui avait révélé juste avant que Candy n'entre dans le bureau la veille. Il n'avait pas pu le revoir en tête à tête depuis et il était très impatient de savoir.

\- Alors dis-moi ce que tu as appris Georges au sujet des parents de Candy !  
\- Eh bien voilà l'histoire au point où elle en est. Après avoir interrogé les environs de l'orphelinat dans un rayon de 30 km, un couple de fermiers s'est souvenu d'une femme prénommée Rose à laquelle ils avaient offert l'hospitalité et qui avait l'air très malade. Elle était veuve avec un bébé, une petite blonde aux yeux verts dont ils ont oublié le prénom et elle cherchait du travail. Elle leur avait raconté qu'après le décès il y a huit mois de son mari Alexander, un médecin et sans famille en Amérique, elle s'était retrouvée rapidement sans ressources, elle avait donc décidé de se rendre à New York pour embarquer vers l'Ecosse afin de rejoindre sa famille. Et c'est là qu'on perd la piste car apparemment ils auraient utilisé un faux nom de famille pour s'installer ici étant donné que les parents du jeune-homme étaient opposés au mariage, voilà pourquoi ils se seraient enfuis ici pour pouvoir se marier. Maintenant cela va être difficile de retrouver la famille car on ne peut pas fouiller toute l'Ecosse et sans nom de famille ou nom de ville, il faudrait un miracle !

\- Georges, tu dis que le père de Candy s'appelait Alexander ?

Albert fouillait dans sa mémoire et il pensa de nouveau à cette comtesse aux yeux verts **(8)** qui avait le même éclat des yeux de Candy à laquelle il avait pensé après l'avoir repêchée près de la cascade. Cette femme était Mary Sinclair-Stuart la petite-fille du comte d'Angus, il l'avait rencontrée lors d'un séjour durant ses vacances d'été passées en Ecosse, à l'époque où il avait fait ses études à Londres.

\- Oui, vous pensez à quelque chose William ?  
\- C'est peut-être fou mais je pense à la fille du comte d'Angus, elle a les mêmes yeux verts que Candy ! Tu te souviens que son frère Alexander était parti s'installer à l'étranger d'après la famille Stuart qui avait l'air un peu gêné d'en parler maintenant que j'y repense. Si on se base sur le fait qu'ils auraient gardé leurs vrais prénoms en ne changeant que leurs noms de famille et bien peut-être… on ne sait jamais et vu que nous n'avons rien d'autre…

Albert espérait, il savait que ce serait un drôle de hasard mais la vie lui en avait montrait d'autres.

\- Oui, en effet cela mérite d'être vérifié, avec un nom de famille et une ville ce sera plus facile de vérifier et de continuer l'enquête. J'enverrai un télégramme dès que nous serons arrivés pour relancer la piste. William, c'est peut-être le miracle dont nous avions besoin !  
\- Je l'espère mais quoiqu'il en soit, il faudra être très prudent et s'assurer des bonnes intentions de la famille de Candy envers elle avant qu'ils ne fassent connaissance. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle souffre en essuyant un rejet ou autre chose de mauvais.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas William, toutes les précautions seront prises.  
\- Merci Georges, croisons les doigts !

**Fin du flash-back**

Peu après, toutes les pièces du puzzle furent rassemblées. Alexander Robert Stuart était amoureux depuis plusieurs années de Rose Campbell, la fille de son précepteur et voulait l'épouser mais son grand-père, précédent comte d'Angus et chef de famille autoritaire voulait lui imposer à l'âge de 18 ans un mariage arrangé depuis sa naissance avec la fille d'un autre comte écossais. Pour échapper à son destin, il s'enfuit avec Rose alors âgée de 17 ans qui l'aimait aussi éperdument. Ils s'embarquèrent clandestinement à bord d'un bateau en partance pour l'Irlande et de là, aidé par un ami ils achetèrent des faux-papiers et des billets pour New York. Ils partirent s'installer à Minneapolis où ils furent aidés par le frère de l'ami d'Irlande. Il y fit des études de médecine financées par de l'argent qu'il avait emporté et le travail de femme de chambre que Rose avait trouvé dans un hôtel. Une fois médecin, Alexander épousa Rose qui s'est arrêtée de travailler et ils choisirent d'aller s'installer à la campagne car ils n'aimaient pas les grandes villes. Rose et se retrouva enceinte un an plus tard. Malheureusement, Alexander fût victime d'un terrible accident sur un chantier de construction alors qu'il portait secours à un blessé. Seule et sans ressources, Rose reprit un travail mais rongée par le chagrin elle tomba malade, elle dût s'arrêter de travailler prête à accoucher. Peu après la naissance de Candy elle décida d'essayer de rejoindre ses parents en Ecosse, peut-être lui pardonneraient-ils ? Mais en route, à bout de forces elle s'éteignit sur un chemin auprès de sa fille, elle avait juste eu le temps d'écrire sur un bout de papier « Prenez soin de ma fille Candice ». Albert et Georges avaient fini de narrer en détails tout ce qu'il savait.

\- Voilà toute ton histoire Candy !

Albert très ému avait pris les mains de Candy dans les siennes et les caressait tendrement, il avait bien conscience qu'elle était bouleversée mais heureuse de connaître enfin la vérité et surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais été abandonnée par ses parents, que sa mère l'avait aimée. Elle s'était retrouvée orpheline à cause une double tragédie !

\- Mais Albert que sont devenus les parents de Rose, ma mère ?  
\- Malheureusement ils sont décédés et il n'avait que Rose comme enfant, il n'y a plus personne de vivant du côté de ta mère.  
\- Et le grand-père d'Alexander mon père, c'est lui qui veut me connaitre ?  
\- Non, lui aussi est décédé, en fait ce sont tes grands-parents paternels et ta tante Mary, la sœur de ton père qui veulent te rencontrer, elle s'est mariée à un comte et a deux enfants. J'ai pu entrer en contact avec eux, ton grand-père est rongé par le remord d'avoir laissé son propre père tyranniser la famille et prendre les décisions concernant ton père. Il regrette de ne pas avoir soutenu son fils mais le poids des traditions ancestrales l'avait emporté. Il est donc prévu que nous allions en Ecosse à la fin du mois. J'ai reçu un courrier de ton grand-père et même de ta tante et ils ont les meilleures intentions à ton égard.  
\- Oh ! Je n'y crois pas ! Je vais rencontrer ma famille biologique ! Et en plus ce sont des voisins des Ardley en Ecosse… tu vois Albert, ce fil invisible qui nous relie est finalement encore plus ancien que je ne le pensais. Candy le regardait intensément.  
\- Le destin est vraiment une drôle de chose… Répondit-il pensivement.  
\- Incroyable !... Vraiment incroyable ! Dit Mme Elroy en secouant la tête encore incrédule.  
\- Mais si ma mère a été retrouvée à plusieurs kilomètres de l'orphelinat, qui m'a déposée devant ?  
\- C'est le mystère que nous n'avons pas encore réussi à élucider, Mademoiselle Candice. On suppose que quelqu'un vous a trouvée au près du corps de Rose et vous a sauvé la vie en vous amenant à la Maison de Pony. Répondit Georges.  
\- Mais pourquoi le faire anonymement ? Demanda Candy étonnée.  
\- En effet c'est étrange. Dit la tante.

Ce que ne saura jamais Candy c'est que l'homme qui l'avait trouvée dans son panier était recherché pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis accusé à tort par un voisin jaloux de sa réussite. Attendri par cette jolie petite fille lui rappelant sa nièce, il l'a prise et il la déposa aux abords de la maison de Pony qu'il avait repérée à quelques kilomètres de là mais il voulait rester discret pour couvrir sa fuite vers un autre état.

\- Où mes parents ont-ils été enterrés ?  
\- Ta mère à quelques kilomètres de la maison de Pony et ton père dans une petite ville pas très loin de Minneapolis.  
\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait y aller un jour ?  
\- Bien sûr Candy, j'ai même pensé les réunir dans un même endroit que tu choisirais, à moins que ta famille ne veuille rapatrier la dépouille de ton père en Ecosse.  
\- Oh les réunir tous les deux, quelle grande idée Albert, ce serait formidable ! En tout cas je vous remercie tous les deux pour m'offrir ce magnifique cadeau d'anniversaire !  
\- Juste le jour où tu es redevenue Candice White puisque ton adoption est révoquée à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu sais maintenant quelle est ton vrai nom de naissance, Lady Stuart.  
\- Albert arrête de m'appeler lady ! Et au fait, quand suis-je née exactement ?  
\- Le 21 mars 1898, le jour du printemps telle une fleur ! Répondit Albert avec un grand sourire.  
\- Eh bien ça alors, voilà de quoi clouer le bec à Lachlan Mac Doherty! Dit la tante Elroy avec un regard malicieux.  
\- Vous avez raison ma tante, maintenant avec les origines nobles et écossaises de Candy il ne pourra plus se mettre en travers de notre chemin.  
\- En tout cas je suis ravie d'être d'origine écossaise comme vous !  
\- Heureusement que monsieur William s'est souvenu de cette comtesse aux yeux verts sans cela nous n'aurions jamais su !  
\- Albert enfin William a toujours été mon ange-gardien… Conclut Lady Candice.

_**Chanson à écouter **__**Celine Dion-I'm Your Angel **_

**Dimanche 11 mai 1919**

Profitant de la sieste de la tante, Albert et Candy s'étaient éclipsés pour faire une ballade dans le petit bois situé à l'arrière du manoir. Ils voulaient profiter de ce bel après-midi ensoleillé.

\- Hummm ! Des fraises des bois !

Albert se mit à penser :

_En voyant la gourmandise allumer les yeux de Candy je me mets à cueillir une belle poignée de ces fruits rouges. Nous nous sommes assis au pied d'un arbre pour nous reposer un peu, j'ai tellement travaillé ces dernières semaines en prévision de notre mariage et de notre voyage en Europe que je me sens fatigué. Je rince mon butin avec un peu d'eau de ma gourde et je commence à nourrir ma belle compagne. Une par une, je lui porte les baies à sa bouche pulpeuse. Elle les dévore goulument, comme c'est bon de la voir ainsi, ses belles lèvres souples et rougies par les fruits provoquent déjà mon envie…_

_Puis spontanément, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle fait je pense, elle chope le bout de mes doigts enduits de fraise entre ses lèvres et se met à lécher le jus laissé par les baies, les sucer, puis les embrasse et finit alors par mordiller le bout de mon index comme si c'était une fraise. Je suis complétement pris au dépourvu par son geste qui, venant d'elle, est à la fois si innocent mais tellement sensuel. Elle me regarde intensément et amoureusement. Je sens mon excitation monter en flèche, mes palpitations cardiaques atteignent un niveau critique et je ferme les yeux pour savourer la sensation qui envahit tout mon corps jusque dans mes parties les plus intimes. J'inspire profondément pour ne pas gémir sur le champ ! Puis sentant que je suis au bord de céder à mes instincts, je retire brutalement la main en rouvrant les yeux ! Candy fronce les sourcils, surprise par ma réaction, comme si je me suis brûlé sur du métal incandescent._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Albert ? Je t'ai fait mal ? me demande-t-elle inquiète._  
_\- Euh… non…non… pas du tout ! je réponds embarrassé._  
_\- Et bien alors pourquoi avoir retiré ta main comme si c'était douloureux ?_  
_\- Candy… eh bien… je…._

_Je suis gêné et je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer délicatement, les émois qu'elle avait suscités en moi et le désir intense qu'elle avait provoqué. Cette femme est en train de me rendre fou et je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir attendre sagement jusqu'au mariage ! Alors il me vient une idée, un peu dangereuse mais cela lui ferait comprendre sans les mots. Ainsi je la regarde avec des yeux de braise en lui disant d'une voix de velours : « Voilà pourquoi ! » Je lui attrape alors la main et je me mets à mon tour à lui faire subir la même douce torture qu'elle m'avait infligée quelques instants auparavant. Candy a d'abord le souffle coupé par la sensation puis je peux lire dans son regard, qu'une vague de sensations déferle dans tout son être. Je vois son étonnement puis sa gêne… Maintenant, nous sommes dans le même état et cela nous conduit inévitablement à une pulsion immédiate et incontrôlable de nous étreindre. Nous réduisons la distance nous séparant, attirés comme des aimants jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se frôlent. Nous entamons alors un baiser passionné au bon goût de fraise qui s'approfondit rapidement. Nos langues entrelacées se caressent avec délectation. Un baiser à la fraise. Délicieux ! Mes mains comme mues par leur propre volonté se baladent sur toutes ses courbes, depuis son cou, ses épaules, sa poitrine, ses hanches, ses cuisses puis je glisse ma main droite sous ses jupes pour atteindre la peau nue et si tendre de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Candy, gémit, halète, m'encourageant, m'incitant davantage à continuer mes attouchements. Je suis en train de perdre l'esprit, elle me rend fou de désir, sa sensualité, la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de son corps, sa senteur exquise, la mélodie de ses gémissements, tout m'envoute complètement, je suis comme sous un charme, son charme ; ma main remonte lentement, s'attardant, mes doigts sentent le velouté de sa peau et y dessinent doucement des cercles profitant de chaque centimètre carré de la partie qui m'est offerte jusqu'à l'endroit encore interdit, secret mais protégé par ses sous-vêtements si… humides !? Oh, elle est aussi excitée que moi, je la sens trembler de plaisir et se languir entre mes bras sous mes caresses indécentes intensifiant mon propre désir._

_Pendant ce temps Candy est tout aussi active que moi, ses mains fourragent d'abord dans mes cheveux et redescendent par mon cou et le long de mes épaules puis mon dos et viennent s'égarer sur ma poitrine, j'apprécie chacune de ses touches, chacun de ses massages et je me laisse aller à gémir de plaisir. Elle déboutonne alors ma chemise pour glisser sa petite main au contact de mes pectoraux qu'elle caresse avec sensualité ; comme j'aime ses caresses, mon corps frissonne inondé de plaisir et mes grognements combinés à son propre plaisir conduisent son autre main jusqu'à oser descendre sur mes fesses qu'elle malaxe et presse contre elle, c'est alors que son bas ventre se heurte à ma virilité déjà si dure, palpitante, exigeante ! Elle se met alors à me donner des baisers mouillés dans mon cou, elle grignote le lobe de mon oreille. C'est la première fois qu'elle se montre si audacieuse, c'est idyllique et je n'en peux plus ! Ma raison crie « Arrête !» mais mon corps hurle « encore ! » Mes doigts s'attaquent ensuite aux boutons de son corsage et nos bouches fusionnent à nouveau alors que j'entends une voix comme venue d'ailleurs._

_\- Albert mon amour, Georges nous cherche il y a un télégramme pour toi._

_Je suis surpris, comment peut-elle me parler alors que nous sommes en train d'échanger le baiser le plus passionné ?! A ce moment j'ouvre les yeux, hébété, je vois son doux visage me regarder tendrement et je me rends compte que ce n'était… qu'un rêve !_  
_Nous avions bien ramassé et mangé des fraises mais adossé contre le tronc d'un arbre, je m'étais assoupi quelques instants avec elle appuyée contre ma poitrine. Tout d'abord je me sens rougir de honte puis je suis soulagé de ne pas avoir réellement perdu la tête et pourtant, en même temps, c'était si … extatique ! Savoir le mariage si proche exacerbe mes sens et je n'ai qu'une hâte, pouvoir enfin fusionner avec elle corps et âmes._  
_Nous nous levons et heureusement pour moi ma veste peut cacher les vestiges de mon intense émotion pour aller à la rencontre de mon fidèle bras droit._

_\- Monsieur William, je suis désolé de vous déranger mais c'est un télégramme d'Ecosse._  
_\- Ah ! Merci Georges !_

_J'ouvre et je lis le document._

_\- Le comte d'Angus et sa famille nous attendent dans leur propriété près de Glascow à partir de début juin._  
_\- Oh, c'est formidable !_

_Je vois Candy heureuse à cet instant et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Je l'aime si profondément, quelle chance j'ai de connaître une telle perle, qu'ai-je fait pour la mériter ? Je suis vraiment un homme comblé !_

**Miami lundi 12 mai 1919**

Ce jour-là, Neal, devenu complétement obsédé à en perdre la raison avait planifié de séduire Candy et que si cela ne fonctionnait pas il la ferait enlever. Ainsi il envisageait de revenir sur Chicago.

A suivre...

**Neal parviendra-t-il à ses fins ?**

* * *

**Tous mes remerciements pour ton précédent commentaire et ta fidélité ilovexsmas Merci également à tous les lecteurs d'avoir pris le temps de la lecture de mon histoire jusqu'ici, même s'ils restent silencieux mais je serais tellement contente de vous entendre ne serait-ce qu'une fois un jour ! Cela me motiverait à publier plus souvent. ;)**

**Et comme toujours si vous trouvez des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !**

* * *

**Notes :**  
**(1)** Je me suis inspirée de la fête d'anniversaire organisée par Albert dans CCFS mais avec des changements notables, notamment Albert est présent dès le début mais est obligé de partir plus tôt dans le roman de Mizuki, j'ai choisi exactement le contraire et le reste j'ai interprété à ma manière.  
**(2)** Je me suis inspirée du manga Volume 6 p71 à 78 pour la description du manoir.  
**(3)** Le gramophone a été inventé et développé par l'Allemand Émile Berliner de 1886 à 1889. Il est le successeur du phonographe à cylindre inventé par Thomas Edison en 1877. Mais c'est surtout à partir de 1910 que l'on commence à en trouver chez les particuliers et uniquement parmi les gens riches.  
Source : Wikipédia  wiki/Gramophone  
**(4)** Scène du manga Volume 6 p78  
**(5)** César et Cléopâtre, chevaux avec lesquels Candy a cohabité dans l'écurie des Leagan.  
**(6)** Pour les cadeaux de Candy, à l'exception de César et Cléopâtre, tout n'est que ma pure imagination et notamment l'arbre généalogique vu que les origines de Candy n'ont jamais étaient dévoilées.  
**(7)** Dans le volume 1 p154 de la version française du manga, l'éclat des yeux verts de Candy fait penser Albert à une comtesse, c'est ce qui m'a donné l'idée de l'histoire des parents de Candy. Albert aurait pu connaitre un des membres de sa famille, après tout l'éclat des yeux verts de Candy ne devait pas être si courant. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi montrer cette scène pour ne pas l'exploiter ensuite ? Mais certains pensent qu'il s'agirait en fait de sa sœur Rosemary.  
**(8)** Mary Stuart (1542 – 1587), très célèbre Reine d'Ecosse et reine de France. Elle doit son nom de Stuart à la francisation de la maison Stewart.  
Source : wikipédia  wiki/Marie_Stuart  
**(9)** Personnages inventés


	26. Chapter 23: en route pour l'Ecosse!

**Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**  
**L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**

**ooo**

**Tous mes remerciements pour tous vos précédents gentils commentaires et votre fidélité **

**Ilovexmas, MaiiraHuiir**

**Vos commentaires me motivent à publier un chapitre plus fréquemment ! ;)**

**A titre d'information, je viens de publier le dernier chapitre, le 30 de cette fic sur mon blog 3w (point) trueromantica (point) com avec toujours des chansons et vidéos et bientôt ce sera l'épilogue. **

**Et comme toujours si vous trouvez des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !**

**Pour finir, un joyeux Noël à tous ! Sans plus attendre, voici mon cadeau.**

**Chapitre 23: en route pour l'Écosse !**

**Hollywood, lundi 12 mai 1919**

C'était la première journée de tournage du film dans lequel Terry avait un rôle, il était nerveux car le travail d'acteur de cinéma est différent du théâtre. L'ordre des scènes tournées qui se fait en fonction des lieux ou autres impératifs et non pas de la chronologie de l'histoire, c'était assez perturbant car il fallait bien avoir en tête la place du moment tourné dans l'histoire mais c'était somme toute excitant, une nouvelle aventure. Il sortait donc de sa loge pour se rendre sur le plateau de tournage quand une jeune-femme qui était perdue dans sa lecture en déambulant dans le couloir le percuta de plein fouet, juste au moment où Terry franchissait le seuil de la pièce. Comme il était stressé, il fût agacé par cette personne étourdie qui ne regardait pas où elle mettait les pieds, sa première réaction traduisit donc son énervement.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention où vous allez !  
\- Oooh ! Excusez-moi, j'étais plongée dans les pages de mon scénario mais cela ne justifie pas d'être aussi agressif monsieur… ?

La jeune-femme était une brune assez grande et élancée, un joli brin de fille mais qui ne s'était pas laissée intimider.

\- Monsieur Graham, Terrence Graham ! Et vous êtes ?

A ce moment-là, Terry croisa le regard de la demoiselle qui avait de magnifiques yeux verts mais pas émeraude plutôt un vert jade donc une teinte plus claire que ceux de Candy. Mais surtout ses yeux étaient pétillants et il fût subjugué au premier regard par cette paire de prunelles espiègles. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un réel intérêt envers la gente féminine. Qui était-elle ?

\- Mademoiselle Juliette Black. **(3)**

\- Enchanté mademoiselle Black et désolé de ma grossièreté. Pourrais-je vous offrir une tasse de thé après le tournage dans la salle de repos des artistes pour me faire pardonner ?

Il s'était étonné lui-même de son audace.

\- Vous avez toujours l'habitude d'essayer de séduire les filles ainsi Monsieur Graham ?  
«_ Ah ces acteurs, tous les mêmes !_ » pensait-elle. Terry se mit à ricaner la bouche en coin en pensant « _Si seulement vous saviez mon histoire !_ » Sur la côte ouest, il était inconnu donc son drame personnel n'était connu de personne ici, sauf bien entendu de sa mère. Il choisit de répondre à sa question par une autre question.  
\- Et d'ailleurs que faites-vous avec ce scénario, vous êtes actrice ?  
\- Absolument pas ! Je suis scénariste !

Elle avait l'air presque offensée qu'on la prenne pour une de ces actrices sophistiquées puis elle ajouta :

\- Vous devriez vous dépêcher, monsieur Graham, vous allez être en retard!  
\- Oui maman ! Alors on se voit plus tard ?

Terry ne pût s'empêcher de la taquiner. Juliette s'éloigna sans répondre en haussant les épaules. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait finalement bien aimé cet insolent. Terry la regarda partir et il ressentait vraiment un vif intérêt pour cette jolie brunette au caractère apparemment bien trempé. Et elle avait un si joli prénom.

Finalement, Juliette avait accepté la tasse de thé et ce fût le début d'une belle et longue histoire…

**chanson**

**Aimer - Roméo et Juliette (*)**

**New York, samedi 24 mai 1919**

La plupart des grands navires transatlantiques luxueux** (1)** avaient été réquisitionnés durant la Grande Guerre, soit comme navire-hôpital à l'instar du _Mauretania_ soit en tant que transporteurs de troupes à l'exemple de l'_Olympic_, certains avaient même été coulés comme le _Lusitania_ le 7 mai 1915 ou le _Britannic_ qui heurta une mine en mer Egée le 21 novembre 1916. Ainsi les navires rescapés avaient été mis en cale sèche pour refonte et remise en état avant de reprendre du service commercial. Il n'a donc pas été facile de trouver des billets dans un délai aussi court mais avec l'efficacité de Georges ce fût chose faite sur le Lapland, un bateau de la White Star Line **(2)** assurant un service transatlantique provisoire.  
C'était un bateau de 185 mètres de long, sa silhouette à quatre mâts et deux cheminées lui donnait une certaine élégance, il pouvait transporter 389 passagers de première classe, 448 de deuxième, et 1 200 en troisième ; il assurait une liaison entre New York et Liverpool. Albert et Candy avaient choisi de voyager en deuxième classe afin de moins attirer l'attention sur eux mais il ne restait plus qu'une seule cabine à deux couchettes superposées qui a été réservée au nom de M. et Mme Johnson.

Leur voyage a fait l'objet d'une vive discussion avec la tante Elroy qui était opposée à ce qu'ils voyagent seuls, elle pensait à la réputation de Candy mais elle finit par se résigner devant la détermination du jeune couple qui argumenta qu'ils voyageraient sous un faux nom mais ils ne lui avaient pas dit que ce serait en tant que couple marié et dans la même cabine, ils ne voulaient pas faire augmenter inutilement sa pression artérielle ! Elle craignait aussi que par pur hasard quelqu'un ne les reconnaisse mais Albert y avait pensé et il avait fait vérifier la liste des passagers, personne de connu, de plus en seconde classe il y avait moins de chances de rencontrer une des relations de la famille habituée des cercles privilégiés.  
Ainsi ils avaient quitté Chicago par le train pour New York où ils devaient embarquer, une grande aventure les attendait. Candy et Albert furent conduits à leur cabine par l'un des grooms qui servaient à bord. En plus des deux couchettes, il y avait un coin avec une table de toilette avec lavabo. Par le hublot on pouvait voir la mer.

\- Ce sera moins luxueux que la cabine de première classe du Mauretania sur lequel tu as voyagé en venant à Londres mais la chambre à l'air assez fonctionnelle et confortable.  
\- Et puis des lits superposés, cela nous rappellera le bon vieux temps ! Dit Candy en faisant un clin d'œil.  
\- Oui c'est vrai…

Albert n'était en fait pas très à l'aise à cette idée et il aurait préféré avoir deux cabines séparées car dormir dans la même pièce avec sa bienaimée sans pouvoir faire autre chose que de rêver à leur nuit de noces… cela allait être une très très longue semaine !

\- En tout cas, ce sera certainement plus confortable que mon voyage de retour en Amérique !  
\- Quand j'y repense, j'en tremble encore !

Albert se remémorait le moment où Candy lui avait raconté son voyage en tant que passagère clandestine, tout d'abord cela l'avait amusé car cela lui rappela en quelque sorte ses propres aventures de voyageur solitaire en Afrique et de par le monde mais ensuite, il réalisa qu'en tant que jeune-fille de quinze ans elle avait risqué de gros ennuis et qu'elle s'était mise en danger.  
De la grosse valise qu'il n'avait pas mis en soute comme le reste de leurs bagages, ils défirent le nécessaire pour le voyage puis ils allèrent sur le pont pour assister aux largages des amarres et au grand départ.

\- Prête pour rencontrer ton destin my Lady ? Lui dit-il à voix basse.  
\- Albert ! Ne m'appelle pas comme cela !  
\- Bon d'accord Princesse ! Il la regarda d'un air à la fois tendre et taquin.  
\- Et si on faisait un tour du bord ?  
\- Bonne idée !

Ils se prirent la main en s'entrelaçant les doigts pour faire une reconnaissance des lieux, au moins ils n'avaient pas à cacher leur marque d'affection puisqu'ils étaient censés être mariés, sans être ostentatoire bien sûr comme l'exigeait la bienséance de l'époque.  
La première journée passa très vite, le Soleil se couchait et nos amoureux voulaient profiter du spectacle avant d'aller dormir. Ils étaient sur le pont réservé à la deuxième classe et ils trouvèrent un endroit tranquille, un peu plus loin il y avait juste un autre couple, des jeunes mariés qui partaient en voyage de noces.

Et le spectacle commença, le Soleil descendait peu à peu sur l'horizon en venant flirter avec la surface de l'océan. La rencontre improbable de l'eau et du feu donnait naissance à la magie de cet instant qui était renforcée par des couleurs presque irréelles dans des teintes, jaunes, orange, rouges et pourpre-violet. Il y avait comme un incendie dans les cieux qui venait embraser le miroir aqueux, s'y réfléchissant pour amplifier le spectacle. La soirée était douce et l'atmosphère romantique, remplissant d'allégresse le cœur de nos jeunes amoureux bercés par le tangage du bateau.

\- Albert, je suis si heureuse…

Une larme de joie coulait lentement sur la joue de Candy, elle se sentait si émue en pensant à ce qui l'attendait au bout du voyage. Tout d'abord il y aurait la rencontre avec sa famille biologique puis une grande et merveilleuse étape dans son existence, son union avec l'amour de sa vie, enfin !  
Albert se retourna vers elle et vint déposer un baiser délicat pour s'abreuver de cette larme puis il la regarda dans les yeux, des couleurs chatoyantes dansaient sur ses prunelle leur donnant un éclat envoutant, son expression était le reflet de la sienne, de leur amour partagé. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue avec le dos de sa main et répondit d'une voix douce et chaude :

\- Alors nous sommes deux mon amour.

Il avait une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser plus intimement à cet instant mais il ne put le faire à cause de quelques personnes qui marchaient près d'eux.

Ils n'avaient pas encore sommeil alors ils se sont assis sur deux transats pour discuter un peu. Une heure plus tard il faisait nuit noire, ils se déplacèrent à la poupe du bateau, ils étaient enfin seuls sous un ciel étoilé, on pouvait apercevoir la Voie Lactée dans toute sa splendeur qui laissait comme une trainée scintillante sur la voute céleste. Leur âme était en communion avec cette nature complice qui les enveloppait d'une obscurité bienvenue leur assurant une intimité dont ils profitèrent. Albert saisit Candy par la taille l'attirant à lui, elle encercla son cou de ses mains, ils réduisirent la distance entre leurs lèvres qui fusionnèrent en un doux baiser, un baiser traduisant l'amour partagé, un baiser qui remplaçait les mots d'amour, un baiser comme un poème scellant la promesse du bonheur pour le futur.

Puis vint le temps de dormir, Albert laissa Candy aller se mettre au lit la première puis il la rejoignit. Elle était allongée dans la couchette du dessus comme aux Magnolias. Il commença par enlever sa veste puis sa chemise, il était en maillot de corps et fit un brin de toilette. Candy ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, son regard caressait amoureusement son dos large, sa musculature qu'elle devinait sous l'étoffe et qui ondulait sous ses mouvements ; elle avait envie de poser ses mains sur sa peau, elle sentit le désir l'aiguillonner dans ses endroits les plus privées. Albert saisit son expression pendant un instant par le biais du miroir, il savait qu'elle l'observait et cela flatta son égo masculin mais surtout attisa son désir alors en gentleman qu'il était, il s'efforça avec peine à penser à autre chose : « Tongo, calme-toi ! » Il termina ses ablutions rapidement mit une veste de pyjama puis vint s'asseoir sur la couchette du dessous pour substituer son pantalon par le pyjama à l'abri du regard de sa fiancée. Enfin il se releva pour ranger ses vêtements dans la petite penderie en acajou. Quand il revint vers la couchette ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Candy, chacun pouvait lire en l'autre le désir qui les consumait alors Albert lui dit :

\- Encore un mois de patience mon amour !

Il prit sa main et y déposa un tendre baiser, il n'osa pas gouter ses lèvres car il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister à la tentation d'aller plus loin.

\- Cela me semble une éternité à attendre !  
\- Moi aussi, bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves ma Princesse.  
\- Bonne nuit mon amour, toi aussi.

Albert se coucha et éteignit la lumière. Inutile de dire que nos deux amoureux ont eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir cette nuit-là et les suivantes aussi mais ils restèrent sages. Vint enfin l'avant dernier jour, le lendemain ils débarqueraient enfin à Liverpool, une tempête se levait secouant le bateau fortement, après le diner, les passagers furent invités à rejoindre leur cabine pour raison de sécurité. Comme tous les soirs Candy alla se préparer pour la nuit en premier, Albert attendait devant la porte de la cabine, le bateau était fortement secoué par la tempête qui faisait rage dehors quand il entendit un cri, c'était Candy ! Il se précipita à l'intérieur, heureusement elle n'avait pas verrouillé la porte étant donné qu'il était juste derrière.

\- Candyyyy ! Nooooon !

Il était plein d'angoisse. Il la trouva par terre avec leur grosse valise qui avait été projetée sur elle à cause du mouvement du vaisseau. La sangle qui la retenait s'était déliée. Il se rua pour la dégager.

\- Candy, est-ce que ça va ? Es-tu blessée ? Dit-il plein d'inquiétude.  
\- Non ça va Albert, plus de peur que de mal !

Albert raccrocha la sangle pour sécuriser le bagage, il ferma la porte et revint vers Candy pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien de sérieux.  
\- Mais tu saignes, tu as des éraflures sur ton bras il faut soigner cette blessure avant qu'elle ne s'infecte. Assieds-toi, je vais chercher la trousse de premier secours.

En un éclair Albert la rejoignit et commença à désinfecter la plaie. Il était très appliqué et concentré sur sa tâche. Candy l'observait et lui dit :

\- On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie !  
\- Souvenirs d'Afrique !  
\- Ah ! Oui ! C'est vrai que tu étais dans un dispensaire. Je dois dire que tu t'y prends bien.  
\- Merci mademoiselle, ça me flatte venant de la part d'une infirmière diplômée !

Ils éclatèrent de rire faisant retomber toutes les inquiétudes. Albert terminait d'appliquer une petite bandelette pour isoler la plaie. Candy frissonna au contact des doigts agiles de son Prince. Il le remarqua :

\- Tu as froid ?  
\- Euh ! … Non ! Non !... ça va !

Elle lui répondit en rougissant, c'est alors qu'ils prirent conscience en même temps de sa tenue. Avec le stress de l'incident, ils n'avaient pas pris attention à ce détail. Candy était en chemise de nuit à fines bretelles. Albert était hypnotisé par sa belle silhouette à peine dissimulée, il pouvait deviner ses formes féminines sous l'étoffe si fine! Son cœur se mit à palpiter et Albert détourna les yeux pour ne pas céder à la tentation mais ses narines furent titillées par son parfum si féminin, si envoutant. Candy se mit à rougir avec profusion, ils se levèrent tous les deux de la couchette inférieure pour ne pas être soumis davantage à cette situation délicate. Candy voulait rejoindre sa couchette du haut pour se cacher sous la couverture et Albert souhaitait s'éloigner de sa promiscuité mais c'était sans compter sur la tempête qui secoua de nouveau le bateau les projetant tous les deux contre la porte. Elle était dos à la porte et Albert tout contre elle. Ils restèrent ainsi en suspens un instant se demandant quoi faire, ils se regardaient dans les yeux embrasés par le désir. Candy se mordilla la lèvre de nervosité. C'était la goutte de trop, Albert saisit ses lèvres avec les siennes goulument dans un baiser fiévreux, le sang encore rempli d'adrénaline lui fouettait tout son organisme. Candy lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur plaçant ses mains autour de sa nuque, la caressant, ils rompirent le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle. Albert déposa ensuite une chaine de baisers mouillés sur la ligne de sa mâchoire descendant peu à peu le long de son cou, sa gorge offerte puis vers sa clavicule et enfin son épaule nue. Candy gémissait de plaisir et à son tour commença à lui grignoter son lobe d'oreille et à l'embrasser dans le cou depuis la base de son oreille jusqu'au niveau de sa pomme d'Adam tandis que les mains d'Albert voyageaient sur ses courbes, il gémissait également. Ils poursuivaient leur exploration amoureuse amplifiant leur désir chaque seconde passant. Albert poussa ses hanches sur les siennes la plaquant ainsi encore davantage contre la porte, elle pouvait très nettement sentir son membre érigé avec puissance sur son bassin la faisant frémir et haleter. Ils étaient perdus dans l'ivresse de l'autre. Toute cette semaine à dormir dans la même chambre avait alimenté leurs fantasmes par le fait de sentir leur arôme, entendre leurs soupirs nocturnes, deviner les mouvements du corps de l'autre à travers les bruissements d'étoffe, leur désir de l'autre à la fois si proche mais si inaccessible ; ce contact inopiné avait libéré leur passion. A ce moment-là le bateau fût à nouveau fortement secoué les décollant de la porte ce qui suffit à les ramener à la réalité. Albert parla le premier :

\- Il faut qu'on arrête-là mon amour sinon nous allons finir par le regretter ! Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps à attendre maintenant. Il pensa «_ Et je veux que notre première fois soit spéciale pas comme cela sous une pulsion !_ »  
\- Oui, tu as raison Albert, je vais me mettre au lit tout de suite !

Candy s'était empourprée en réalisant ce qui venait de se produire. Heureusement c'était la dernière nuit à passer ainsi car leur maitrise était mise à dure épreuve et leurs tensions devenaient difficiles à gérer, se sentant si proche du mariage diminuait en quelque sorte leur réserve.

**Près de Glasgow, Écosse, Dimanche 1er juin 1919**

Le lendemain matin ils débarquaient enfin à Liverpool, une voiture du comte d'Angus était venue les chercher pour parcourir les 350 km (220miles) qui les séparaient jusqu'à leur demeure près de Glasgow au bord de la Clyde, un des principaux fleuves d'Écosse. Ils arrivèrent à destination dans l'après-midi. Candy était à la fois très excitée mais aussi très nerveuse, heureusement qu'Albert était près d'elle, il avait toujours été présent dans les moments les plus importants de sa vie et celui-ci était de taille. Ils pénétrèrent dans la riche demeure qui n'était que l'une des propriétés que la famille possédait à travers tout le Royaume Uni et qui n'avait rien à envier à celle des Ardley. Candy avait pourtant eu l'habitude depuis ses douze ans de fréquenter ce genre de lieux mais elle se sentit intimidée par l'apparente richesse de cette famille, sa famille biologique. Albert lui prit la main pour la rassurer, il sentait sa nervosité.

\- Tout se passera bien, ne t'inquiète pas, n'oublie pas que j'ai eu l'occasion de fréquenter cette famille et ce sont des gens bienveillants.  
\- Oui, je sais mais comment vont-ils me trouver ? Vont-ils m'apprécier ?  
\- Candy ! Tu es la plus belle jeune-femme, tant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur que je connaisse. Tu possèdes un charme naturel avec la capacité d'attirer à toi tous ceux que tu rencontres et ils ne feront pas exception !  
\- Merci Albert, c'est trop gentil !  
\- Ce n'est que la vérité.

C'était le grand moment, ils franchissaient le seuil, leur arrivée ayant été annoncée toute la famille était là au grand complet. Tout d'abord ses grands-parents, Alexander Jack Stuart **(3)**, l'actuel comte d'Angus était un homme d'environ soixantaine dix ans, de taille moyenne, les cheveux blancs, une moustache et des favoris blancs, les yeux bleus, un léger sourire bienveillant sur ses lèvres. Son épouse Isobel **(3)**, une petite femme un peu plus jeune, les cheveux grisonnants, les yeux verts larmoyants, on y voyait une émotion sincère et un grand sourire ornait son visage. Leur fille Mary Isobel **(3)**, la quarantaine, une frêle silhouette, des cheveux blond vénitien et exactement les mêmes yeux verts que Candy, remplis d'émotion et elle souriait aussi. Son mari le comte Rory James Sinclair **(3),** un quadragénaire de grande taille mais plus petit qu'Albert, les cheveux roux et les yeux bleus, il arborait une expression plutôt froide et même distante. Enfin leur garçon, Rory Alexander **(3)** 18 ans, la copie conforme de son père et leur fille, Aileen Mary **(3)** 13 ans qui ressemblait à leur mère.

Après les salutations protocolaires de chacun, Isobel et Mary prirent chaleureusement Candy dans leurs bras, elles pensaient toutes les deux à Alexander. Il y a un peu plus d'un mois la famille avait appris par Albert, le destin tragique de l'héritier en directe ligne des comtes d'Angus or Candy était sa fille donc la seule chose qui leur restait de lui. Candy se sentait submergée par l'émotion et ressentait une étrange impression, celle d'être dans le giron de personnes qu'elle avait toujours connues, il y avait un lien indéniable avec ces deux femmes. Son cœur battait vite et elle avait la gorge sèche, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.  
Albert et les autres membres de la famille observaient en spectateurs et c'est le grand-père qui rompit le silence.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous laisser nos invités se rafraîchir et se reposer un peu d'un si long voyage surtout avec le décalage horaire.  
\- Oh oui vous avez raison Alexander nous avons laissé l'émotion nous submerger mais je suis si heureuse de vous rencontrer Candice ! Ma petite-fille ! Dit Isobel en essuyant une larme.  
\- Oui merci de votre attention Monsieur le comte, nous vous remercions de votre hospitalité et de votre accueil chaleureux à tous ! Répondit Albert.  
\- Oui, merci beaucoup je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance à tous, c'est un rêve que je ne pensais jamais atteindre ! Renchérit Candy.  
\- Et nous pouvons remercier Monsieur Ardley sans lui nous n'aurions jamais su ce qui était advenu d'Alexander et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé mais notre enquête n'a jamais abouti ! Continua le comte.  
\- Albert a toujours était comme un porte-bonheur pour moi ! Dit spontanément Candy.  
\- Albert ? Interrogea le comte.  
\- Euh ! … Je veux dire William … mais j'ai eu l'habitude de l'appeler Albert. Candy rougit sentant qu'elle venait de gaffer.  
\- C'est une longue histoire mais je pense que nous aurons le temps de vous raconter ! Dit Albert volant à son secours.

Le comte trouvait la relation entre sa petite-fille et M. Ardley un peu trop familière à son goût et il pensa, « _Ah ! Ces américains avec leurs mœurs libérales! Et en plus ils ont voyagé sans chaperon !_ » Le comte ne savait pas encore les intentions d'Albert d'épouser Candy, celui-ci voulait le faire en personne en demandant la main de celle-ci directement au comte, ce n'était que pure politesse et par déférence, étant donné que Candy était majeure même dans ce pays, son grand-père n'avait donc aucun droit sur elle surtout qu'aucun document légal ne la rattacher directement à son grand-père pour le moment, Albert avait bien pris la précaution de s'en assurer avant d'entreprendre ce voyage.  
Candy et Albert furent conduits à leur chambre respective puis ils prirent un bon bain avant de se reposer un peu pour le diner prévu à 20h. Le repas fût animé, les cousins de Candy avaient beaucoup de questions à poser sur la vie aux Etats-Unis.

Le lendemain, Albert demanda à s'entretenir en privé avec le comte, il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins, avec politesse mais sans tourner autour du pot, il demanda :

\- Monsieur le comte, je voudrais vous demander la main de votre petite-fille Candice.  
\- Eh bien M. Ardley, vous avez la réputation d'être un homme franc et direct, je vois en effet que c'est la vérité ! Vous savez que je n'ai aucun droit légal sur elle !  
\- Bien sûr mais je voulais faire cela dans les règles malgré tout.  
\- Pourtant vous avez voyagé sans chaperon, ce qui n'est pas dans les règles!

Albert se sentait un peu mal à l'aise car le reproche était justifié alors il lui raconta juste le nécessaire de l'histoire, du motif de leur mariage en France et lui donna sa parole de gentleman que rien ne s'était passé entre eux, qu'ils avaient voyagé sous un faux nom et qu'ils n'avaient rencontré personne de connaissance, par conséquent la réputation de Candy était préservée.

\- Très bien je vous crois, je connaissais votre père, votre personnalité et votre réputation me poussent à vous faire confiance, je vous donne donc ma bénédiction. Vu les circonstances de sa naissance, je pense que ma petite-fille aurait pu trouver bien pire parti que votre famille.

C'était sa façon d'accepter l'union de Candy avec Albert, les deux familles se connaissaient et les Ardley avaient en effet une excellente réputation, qui plus est, était très riche, ce n'était donc pas une mauvaise alliance. Et puis le comte ne voulait pas reproduire la même erreur qu'il avait faite avec son fils. Il y voyait même une opportunité de pouvoir faire des affaires avec les Ardley.

\- Je vous remercie monsieur le comte.  
\- A ce sujet, je voudrais également lui constituer une dot.  
\- Vous savez, ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venu ici, j'aime profondément Candice depuis des années.

Albert craignait que le comte ne se méprenne sur ses véritables intentions en venant ici avant le mariage.

\- Je sais très bien que vous êtes suffisamment riche pour ne pas être un coureur de dot mais c'est une question de principe. Elle est aussi l'héritière d'Alexander et j'ai l'intention de faire reconnaître Candice en tant que telle, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour honorer la mémoire de mon fils et il serait donc inconcevable qu'elle se marie sans dot.  
\- Je comprends et Candice sera ravie de savoir que vous souhaitez la légitimer et officialiser ses racines aux yeux du monde.  
\- Par ailleurs elle me plait beaucoup, c'est une belle jeune-femme mais surtout elle est authentique et sincère, j'ai pu le ressentir tout de suite.  
\- Et votre instinct ne vous a pas trompé.  
\- Et comment se porte madame votre tante ?  
\- Bien je vous remercie, d'ailleurs elle vous transmet tous ses hommages.

Pendant ce temps, Candy discutait avec sa grand-mère et sa tante Mary, elle avait beaucoup de questions au sujet de ses parents. Au fil des jours elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise et proche, surtout de Mary qui voyait aussi en Candy certains traits de caractères de son frère bienaimé qu'elle admirait et qu'elle avait beaucoup aimé. Elle lui raconta son enfance, son caractère fort et indépendant, sa passion pour la médecine, son côté altruiste et la compassion qu'il avait toujours eu pour les autres. Elle lui décrivit comment était sa mère Rose qu'elle avait bien connue, son caractère passionnée et enjouée, elle lui dit que Candy avait son sourire, ses taches de rousseur et les mêmes cheveux blonds et bouclés qu'elle mais que les yeux de Rose étaient bleus comme l'océan. Mary lui raconta aussi comment ses parents s'aimaient et ce qui les avaient poussés à s'enfuir, la tyrannie et l'entêtement du précédent comte d'Angus, l'arrière-grand-père de Candy et le poids des traditions. Elle reçut un précieux cadeau, un portrait de son père, ce fût une vive émotion de le découvrir. Candy, quant à elle, raconta sa vie, son enfance à l'orphelinat, son passage chez les Leagan, son adoption par la famille Ardley, ses études à Londres, son métier d'infirmière et enfin sa relation avec Albert. Mary lui dit alors :

\- Vous vous aimez profondément, cela se voit, il a une telle façon de te regarder, j'ai l'impression de revoir Alexander quand il posait les yeux sur ta mère. Il est si protecteur aussi avec toi, il sera un excellent mari.  
\- C'est vrai, Albert m'a toujours soutenue et protégée dans les moments les plus difficiles de ma vie. Maintenant je ne peux même pas imaginer de vivre sans lui.

La seule personne restée sans enthousiasme et qui était même contrariée dans cette histoire c'était Rory, le mari de sa tante car grâce à son mariage et la famille n'ayant plus de nouvelles d'Alexander, il avait espéré récupérer toute la fortune et les terres du compte d'Angus même si cela n'était pas prévu lorsqu'il s'était marié mais maintenant son espoir était ruiné car son beau-frère avait laissé une héritière. Toutefois, il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention envers sa nièce par alliance, c'était un homme d'honneur.

C'est ainsi que des liens indéniables se sont tissés entre Candy et sa famille biologique, avec son charme naturelle, son authenticité et sa spontanéité, elle avait séduit tous les membres de la famille et elle était ravie de son séjour qui touchait à sa fin. De plus, Candy en avait beaucoup appris sur ses parents et elle n'était pas déçue, elle était même fière d'eux.

Albert avait beaucoup plu à la famille qui était tombée sous son charme, il avait eu l'occasion de les rencontrer en tant que voisin il y a quelques années mais pas d'interagir aussi étroitement avec eux. Il avait aussi discuté d'affaires avec le comte d'Angus et ils avaient planté les bases d'une future collaboration entre les deux clans.  
Maintenant l'heure du départ avait sonné après un séjour de quelques jours mais ils se reverraient bientôt…

A suivre...

**Prochaine étape, la France et il va s'y passer beaucoup de choses racontées sur quatre chapitres... ;) **

**Notes :**  
**(1) **Sources pour renseignements concernant les voyages transatlantiques à cette époque : wiki/Paquebot_transatlantique#Navires_transatlantiques_c.C3.A9l.C3.A8bres  
.fr/wsl/lapland_ wiki/Lapland  
**(2)** La White Star Line est une des principales compagnies maritimes surtout connue pour avoir été copropriétaire du Titanic.  
**(3)** Personnages inventés.

**(*) Paroles de Aimer (Roméo &amp; Juliette)**

Aimer c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau  
Aimer c'est monter si haut  
Et toucher les ailes des oiseaux

Aimer c'est ce qu'y a qu'il y a de plus beau

Aimer c'est voler le temps  
Aimer c'est rester vivant  
Et brûler au cœur d'un volcan  
Aimer c'est ce qu'il y a de plus grand

Aimer c'est plus fort que tout  
Donner le meilleur de nous  
Aimer et sentir son cœur  
Aimer pour avoir moins peur

Aimer c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau  
Aimer c'est monter si haut  
Et toucher les ailes des oiseaux  
Aimer c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau

Aimer c'est voler le temps  
Aimer c'est rester vivant  
Et brûler au cœur d'un volcan  
Aimer c'est qu'il y a de plus grand

Aimer c'est brûler ses nuits  
Aimer c'est payer le prix  
Et donner un sens à sa vie  
Aimer c'est brûler ses nuits

Aimer c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau  
Aimer c'est monter si haut  
Et toucher les ailes des oiseaux  
Aimer c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau  
Aimer...


	27. Chapter 24: the impossible dream

**Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**  
**L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**  
**  
ooo**

**Comme j'ai plus de personnes qui commentent, voici un nouveau chapitre pour souhaiter UNE BONNE ANNEE 2016 ! Bonheur, santé, joie… **

**Tous mes remerciements pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent et votre fidélité ilovexmas, MaiiraHuiir et Highlanders Bride (bienvenue et merci pour les favoris).**

**Merci également à tous les lecteurs d'avoir pris le temps de la lecture de mon histoire jusqu'ici, même s'ils restent silencieux mais je serais tellement contente de vous entendre ne serait-ce qu'une fois un jour ! ;)**

**Et comme toujours si vous trouvez des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !**

* * *

**Et nous voici en France, un pays cher à mon cœur ;) , une belle surprise y attend nos futurs mariés ainsi qu'un peu de tourisme dans la capitale, j'espère que vous apprécierez !**

_**N.B.: sur mon blog, j'ai inséré des liens dans le texte en couleur pour votre intérêt notamment celui de Paris, un site intéressant. L'épilogue est paru aussi**_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : the impossible dream.**

**Paris, France, jeudi 5 juin au jeudi 26 juin 1919**

Après un voyage en bateau puis en train jusque la gare du nord** (1)** à **Paris**, une voiture avec chauffeur envoyée par l'hôtel de Crillon **(2)** est venue chercher le couple aux cheveux d'or. Candy était émerveillée de visiter un nouveau pays, Albert quant à lui été déjà venu en France. Sur le chemin, ils aperçurent au loin la belle cathédrale Notre Dame de Paris en abordant la rue de Rivoli avec ses arcades en pierre qui abritaient une multitude de boutiques et de magasins qui jalonnaient ses trottoirs, de quoi ravir les accros du shopping. Grâce à cette artère longue de trois kilomètres (1.8 miles) parallèle à la rive droite de la Seine, ils longèrent le majestueux musée du Louvre, ancien palais des rois de France puis le jardin des Tuileries offrant un étang de verdure avant d'arriver sur la **place de la Concorde**. Une superbe place située au cœur de la ville de style classique mais avec une pointe d'exotisme en son centre rendue par l'obélisque de Louxor en granit rose, tout droit venu d'Egypte et encadré par deux magnifiques fontaines, la fontaine des Mers et la fontaine des Fleuves, richement décorées qui se faisaient face. Sur des petits pavillons, placés dans chaque coin de l'octogone que formait la place, des statues vêtues à la grecque représentaient les huit principales villes de France ; une vue s'offrait également sur la Tour Eiffel. A l'ouest, on apercevait les chevaux de Marly en marbre de Carrare érigés comme deux gardiens qui ouvraient la voie vers les Champs Elysées. Pour finir, une ceinture de lampadaires et de colonnes rostrales encerclait la place.

Candy et Albert furent déposés devant l'entrée principale de l'hôtel de Crillon qui donnait sur la place. C'était un très beau bâtiment avec sa façade crayeuse comme un temple antique, composé de d'un fronton dont le tympan était orné de statues et qui reposait sur plusieurs colonnes à l'antique.

\- Oh ! Albert, j'ai déjà l'impression d'être en pleine lune de miel ! Paris est une ville si romantique.  
\- Et ce n'est que le début ma belle princesse mais pour la lune de miel il faut d'abord que l'on se marie !

Il cligna de l'œil avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Ils étaient traités comme des rois car même si le nom des Ardley n'était pas connu ici, ils avaient réservé la plus belle suite de l'établissement et pour trois semaines. Ils furent conduits au cinquième étage où se situait le logement le plus luxueux, La Grande Bernstein qui était en fait la réunion de deux suites de prestige, La Louis XV et La Bernstein réunies par un salon. Chacun d'eux aurait sa propre suite, elles étaient décorées dans le pur style classique français du XVIIIème siècle avec des meubles principalement d'époque Louis XV avec leurs formes galbées, des tissus raffinés **Lelièvre** ou des soieries éclatantes** Veraseta**, des boiseries dorées à l'or fin et des plafonds en trompe l'œil avec des lustres à pampilles en cristal. De plus ces suites offraient une vue unique sur Paris avec leur terrasse de 140 m². Albert voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sa future femme, pour préparer leur mariage, il voulait que ce séjour soit féerique et atteindre enfin son rêve impossible.

\- Candy, je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de palace pour être heureuse mais je voulais que ces jours avant notre mariage soit inoubliables.  
\- Oh ! Albert, c'est magique, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une princesse de conte de fée dans un palais. Merci, c'est comme dans un rêve! Alors c'est ici que nous passerons notre nuit de noces ? Demanda-t-elle timidement et en rougissant !  
\- En fait, non ! Mais je ne te dirai pas où cela se passera, c'est une surprise et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Albert, les yeux brillants arborait un grand sourire énigmatique et Candy se demandait bien ce qu'il lui réservait encore mais il ne l'avait jamais déçue jusqu'alors, bien au contraire ! Chacun d'eux commençait à réaliser concrètement qu'ils allaient bientôt s'unir et pouvoir partager leur vie, chaque jour, chaque nuit et se réveiller dans les bras l'un de l'autre chaque matin et ce, jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Leur cœur anticipait ce bonheur qui se trouvait enfin à leur portée, ils éprouvaient ce sentiment d'appartenance mutuelle indicible, un miracle comme un cadeau divin.

Georges et Annie arrivés ensemble par le même bateau étaient déjà sur place depuis une semaine. Annie avait été chaperonnée par une amie de sa mère qui devait faire un voyage en France pour rendre visite à de la famille qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis le début de la Grande Guerre. Archie et Patty, finissant leurs examens, arriveraient seulement dans quelques jours. Annie voulait aider Georges pour les préparatifs du mariage et y mettre sa touche féminine, elle prenait très au sérieux et avec cœur son rôle de demoiselle d'honneur. Les délais étant très courts, elle avait décidé d'arriver plus tôt avec Georges, son français étant très succinct, il lui servait d'interprète, quand ce n'était pas son chaperon qui parlait couramment la langue de Molière. Ils avaient contacté un organisateur de cérémonies et elle était déjà très fière et heureuse des choses qu'elle avait réussi à mettre en place en respectant les volontés d'Albert concernant notamment la nuit de noces car il avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'il voulait. Ainsi, elle espérait que Candy et Albert seraient heureux, il faut dire qu'un budget illimité aidait beaucoup à accélérer les choses.

Annie attendait la future mariée avec impatience pour choisir sa robe, quoi de mieux que les grands couturiers français pour cela, elle avait déjà fait quelques repérages pour guider Candy plus efficacement. Annie pensait qu'elle lui devait bien cela car Candy l'avait toujours protégée depuis qu'elles étaient à l'orphelinat et elle avait encore des remords d'avoir interrompu leur correspondance et d'avoir fait semblant de ne pas la connaître au début à Londres, juste pour une question de standing imposé par sa mère adoptive. Le premier jour fût donc réservé aux essayages, le tourisme pouvait attendre, pas la robe ! Dans l'une des luxueuses boutiques situées rue du Faubourg-Saint-Honoré, non loin du palais de l'Élysée, Candy réussit à trouver une magnifique tenue avec les conseils d'Annie, de son chaperon et de la vendeuse ; Albert allait en avoir le souffle coupé, pour sûr ! Il y avait juste quelques retouches à faire et ce serait prêt pour le grand jour. Pendant ce temps-là, Albert avec Georges s'occupa des détails administratifs, la publication des bans, etc.

Le lendemain, Annie était restée à l'hôtel avec son chaperon pour compulser les menus qui étaient aussi en anglais. Candy, Georges et Albert étaient partis régler quelques détails, notamment la future mariée devait signer quelques papiers à la mairie. En sortant, Georges s'était blessé au poignet en tombant, Candy l'examina mais elle craignait une fracture. C'est ainsi qu'ils se rendirent à l'Hôpital militaire du Val-de-Grâce qui est à la fois un hôpital de recherche et de soins, c'était le plus proche de l'endroit où ils se situaient dans le 5ème arrondissement de Paris.

Alors qu'ils étaient dans le hall, un convoi de prisonniers militaires venant d'un camp de représailles **(3)** venait d'arriver. Les pauvres malheureux de diverses origines étaient complétement décharnés, les yeux caves et les pommettes saillantes, ils n'avaient manifestement pas été nourris à leur faim. Albert et Georges qui étaient en discussion avec le personnel de l'hôpital ne firent pas tout de suite attention mais Candy remarqua parmi eux une silhouette qui lui semblait vaguement familière, seulement, l'homme était de profil alors elle s'avança pour chercher à mieux voir son visage. Puis elle se figea, _« Ce visage… je le reconnaissais… il a changé… et puis il n'avait pas de lunettes mais… oui c'est bien lui ! »_

\- STEARRRR !

Cria la blondinette juste avant de perdre connaissance, rattrapée au vol par Albert qui venait de la rejoindre.

\- Can… Candy ? … Albert ?... Georges ?! Répondit Alistair complétement abasourdi.  
\- Candy, réponds-moi!... Oh mon Dieu, Alistair…! S'il vous plait un médecin ! Albert ne savait pas où donner de la tête.  
\- Monsieur Alistair! S'exclama Georges qui avait perdu son flegme légendaire.

Alistair s'était approché d'eux et inquiet, il se pencha sur Candy. Albert lui tapotait les joues, un médecin qui avait vu toute la scène s'approcha d'eux mais Candy revenait déjà peu à peu à elle.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le médecin en français.  
\- Elle a eu une très forte émotion, on vient de retrouver un neveu de la famille disparu à la guerre, on le pensait mort. Répondit Georges en français et en désignant Alistair.  
\- Ah ! Je comprends !

Le médecin vérifia rapidement l'état de Candy qui était maintenant complétement revenue à elle.

\- Stear ! Comment est-ce possible ? Dites-moi que je ne rêve pas !

Elle avait les pupilles dilatées, la gorge sèche, le cœur palpitant et ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer d'émotion.

\- Non Candy, tu ne rêves pas c'est bien moi !

Stear esquissa un léger sourire et réalisait à peine qu'il avait devant lui sa meilleure amie, Albert et le bras droit du grand oncle William mais que faisaient-ils tous ici à Paris et dans cet hôpital ?

\- Alistair, mon neveu comme je suis heureux ! Albert très ému, lui fit une accolade chaleureuse.  
\- Mon neveu ?! Alistair incrédule, ne comprenait pas.  
\- C'est une longue histoire et on te racontera en détails mais Albert est en fait William Albert Ardley.  
\- Candy, tu veux dire le Grand Oncle William ?  
\- Oui Alistair, c'est bien moi.  
\- Eh bien !... C'est la journée des surprises !  
\- Je crois que l'on va avoir beaucoup de choses à se raconter mais pour l'instant nous avons un militaire à examiner, un poignet à soigner et une belle évanouie à réconforter !  
Dit Albert qui entreprit une discussion en français avec le médecin militaire.  
\- Qu'est-il prévu pour ces hommes ?  
\- Ils doivent passer un examen de contrôle, ils en ont déjà subi un il y a deux semaines dans un autre hôpital dans l'est de la France dès qu'ils ont été libérés et rapatriés depuis l'Allemagne mais celui-ci sera plus approfondi et avec un médecin psychologue. Vous savez les conditions de détention dans les camps de représailles où ils ont étaient emprisonnés étaient particulièrement difficiles et votre neveu aura besoin de beaucoup de soutien.  
\- Oui, je comprends, ma future femme ici présente est infirmière, je pense qu'elle pourra l'aider. Dans combien de temps pourra-t-il sortir ?  
\- Vous êtes américains n'est-ce pas ? Quand partez-vous ? Il avait reconnu l'accent.  
\- Oui en effet, nous quittons Paris le 29 juin.  
\- Eh bien dans ce cas, je peux m'arranger pour qu'il soit libéré plus tôt et même dès ce soir, je pense qu'être entouré de sa famille ne peut lui être que salutaire, surtout avec une infirmière près de lui, je vous expliquerai sa situation en détails mais en cas de problème il ne faudra surtout pas hésiter à revenir aussitôt.  
\- Je vous remercie beaucoup docteur, vous pouvez compter sur nous.  
\- Alors c'est parfait, je vous revois ici disons vers 16h, il vous suffira de demander le Dr. Thibault.  
\- Très bien Dr. Thibault nous serons là, merci beaucoup.  
\- De rien, à plus tard.

Dans le même temps Candy examina d'un peu plus près Alistair et elle était inquiète car il avait vraiment beaucoup maigri et il avait très mauvaise mine, les yeux cernés, le visage émacié, de plus ses yeux avaient perdu leur côté pétillant qu'elle lui avait toujours connu et elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Plus de deux ans et demi qu'il avait disparu !

\- Stear, je suis tellement, tellement heureuse que tu sois vivant ! Elle éclata en sanglots.  
\- Alistair la prit timidement dans ses bras. C'était le premier contact familier et chaleureux depuis sa captivité et c'était Candy, sa meilleure amie. Il se sentit revivre un peu, le cauchemar touchait vraiment à sa fin, il était libre et maintenant entouré de personnes connues.  
\- Monsieur Alistair, je suis si heureux, c'est monsieur Archibald, vos parents et Madame votre tante qui vont être heureux !  
\- Et Patty !  
Ajouta Candy qui se réjouissait d'avance pour son amie, Patty qui était si sure qu'il était encore vivant envers et contre tous.  
\- Patty ? … Elle ne m'a pas oublié ? … Elle n'a pas retrouvé… quelqu'un depuis tout ce temps ?  
Alistair lui demanda presque timidement et visiblement préoccupé et même bouleversé.  
\- Non Stear, elle t'aime toujours, elle refusait de croire à ta mort ! Après la fin de la guerre, elle a même voulu venir ici pour te rechercher !  
\- Patty ! …  
Alistair prononça son prénom presque dans un murmure et soupira, visiblement ému de la déclaration de Candy.  
\- Et bientôt elle sera-là avec nous !  
\- C'est vrai ? Et Archie, comment va-t-il ?  
\- Très bien et il sera là lui aussi !  
\- Mais d'ailleurs que faites-vous tous ici ?

Mais à ce moment-là les soldats furent invités à entrer dans une salle pour y être examinés.

\- On viendra te chercher ce soir Stear et on aura le temps de tout te raconter. Dit Albert qui venait de finir sa conversation avec le médecin.  
\- Très bien alors à tout à l'heure mes amis.  
Candy, Albert et Georges se regardèrent pantois et incrédules, était-ce un rêve ou bien la réalité ?  
\- Incroyable ! Retrouver Alistair vivant et quelle heureuse coïncidence que l'on soit ici pour le soutenir ! Dit Albert en agitant lentement la tête de droite à gauche, encore sous le choc.  
\- Quel bonheur ! Candy avait maintenant envie de sauter de joie.  
\- Monsieur Alistair est en vie ! Georges souriait.  
\- Mais d'après ce qu'a dit le médecin il a dû en voir de toutes les couleurs et il va falloir le soutenir.  
\- Oui, il est très amaigri et j'ai bien vu dans ses yeux que sa joie de vivre s'est fanée mais avec nous, Archie et Patty qui vont arriver, cela devrait l'aider considérablement. Je me souviens des conseils que j'ai reçus quand je me suis occupée de toi, Albert et la dimension psychologique est essentielle pour soigner les traumatismes qu'il a dû subir !  
\- Et vu le résultat que tu as eu avec moi, Alistair est entre de bonnes mains.  
\- Et surtout, je ne serai pas toute seule pour le faire.  
Georges fût appelé pour être examiné par un autre médecin.  
\- Comment avertir la tante Elroy avec son hypertension, il va falloir la préparer au choc !  
\- Pas par courrier en tout cas, je pense que le plus simple est de le lui dire de vive voix et en présence d'Alistair.  
\- Oui, tu as raison Albert ! Oh ! Et Archie ce qu'il va être heureux ! J'ai envie de hurler, danser, chanter ! S'exclama Candy en tapant dans ses mains et avec un regard pétillant d'émotion.  
\- Ah !Ah !Ah ! Tu fais plaisir à voir Candy !

En fait Albert était dans le même état qu'elle. Un peu plus tard Georges les rejoignit, un bandage sur l'avant-bras, il avait une simple foulure du poignet et devrait juste le maintenir immobilisé pendant deux semaines.

\- Eh bien Georges, je suis désolé pour toi mais on peut dire que ta blessure était providentielle en quelque sorte !  
\- J'aurais même accepté d'avoir les deux bras cassés pour voir ça !

A 16h comme prévu Candy, Annie, Albert et Georges vinrent chercher Alistair. Annie avait été sous le choc de la nouvelle également, elle était si heureuse aussi pour Archie qui avait été dévasté par la perte de son frère, c'était tout un pan de sa vie qui avait disparu avec lui, son enfance, son adolescence, tous leurs souvenirs qu'il ne pouvait plus partager avec son ainé ; du trio qu'ils constituaient avec Anthony, il s'était retrouvé tout seul.  
Ils furent d'abord reçus par le Dr Thibault en l'absence d'Alistair qui leur expliqua que, grâce à son parachute, le jeune-homme avait sauté à temps de son avion en flamme. Il fût repêché par un bateau allemand témoin de la scène espérant soutirer des informations d'un pilote du camp adverse. Il a subi un interrogatoire musclé mais comprenant qu'il ne savait rien d'intéressant il avait été transféré dans un premier camp de prisonnier dont il a essayé de s'échapper ; voilà pourquoi il a ensuite été envoyé dans un camp de représailles. Ces camps étaient réservés aux prisonniers rebelles ou qui avaient tenté de s'échapper. Les prisonniers restaient isolés du monde car les échanges de courriers étaient proscrits. Ils étaient soumis à des privations de nourriture, on ne leur donnait que de la soupe et de la décoction de glands ou un bout de pain sec. Le plus souvent logés sous des tentes, au milieu de la boue, dans le froid lorsque c'était l'hiver, ils étaient astreints à un travail épuisant. Beaucoup d'entre eux mourraient de faim, de froid ou d'épuisement.

Le médecin leur expliqua aussi comment gérer les cauchemars qui seraient immanquables mais qui s'estomperaient au fil du temps et la déprime dans laquelle il pourrait sombrer, il faudrait être très vigilent au moindre signe car pour le moment il semblait assez abattu, bref sa résilience dépendrait de beaucoup de choses mais surtout de son entourage. Le laisser parler et extérioriser ses souffrances à son propre rythme, en étant à son écoute, serait une bonne thérapie. Pour la nourriture, les deux dernières semaines avaient permis le retour à une alimentation presque normale mais il avait des carences sévères ayant eu des séquelles mais probablement réversibles, le médecin prescrit donc de l'huile de foie de morue **(4)** en plus de repas réguliers, riches mais équilibrés et les plus variés possible. Une visite médicale de contrôle devra être faite dès son retour aux Etats-Unis et un suivi médical devra être entrepris pour les mois à venir.

\- Je vous remets un courrier explicatif accompagnant son dossier médical que vous remettrez au médecin qui le prendra en charge, il est en anglais.  
\- Nous vous remercions infiniment docteur Thibault, d'avoir pris sur votre temps pour nous recevoir et tout nous expliquer, ce sera une aide précieuse. Dit Albert.  
\- Je vous en prie, M. Ardley notre pays doit aussi sa liberté à des hommes courageux et engagés volontairement comme votre neveu, des véritables héros. C'est le moins que l'on puisse faire. Si vous avez la moindre question ou quelque problème que ce soit avant votre départ, n'hésitez surtout pas à me téléphoner ou à venir me voir, voici ma carte.

_**Tom Jones - The impossible dream**_

_**(chanson que je dédie à tous les héros qui risquent leur vie chaque jour pour défendre la justice)**_

Le médecin se leva en tendant ses coordonnées à Albert puis salua ses visiteurs qui en entendant toutes ces explications, étaient atterrés, comprenant ce qu'Alistair avait dû endurer mais il était vivant et tout ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort. Il faudrait simplement être très présent pour lui, le soutenir, lui faire oublier ou tout au moins atténuer le souvenir de l'enfer qu'il a connu.

\- Nous allons bien nous occuper de toi Stear et apaiser tes douleurs !  
Dit Candy pensivement, il n'était pas encore là mais elle s'adressait à lui symboliquement. Ses trois compagnons acquiescèrent.

Enfin, ils purent récupérer leur cher Alistair, en rentrant à l'hôtel ils passèrent lui acheter des habits; Candy pensait que plus vite il se dépouillerait de ces vêtements de fortune qui avaient été donnés par la Croix Rouge en remplacement de son ancien uniforme qui tombait en guenilles et devenu trop grand, plus vite il pourrait commencer à oublier, il lui fallait aussi une nouvelle paires de lunettes. Alistair les suivit docilement partout mais sans entrain, ses pensées étaient à mille lieux des artifices de la mode mais il avait conscience que c'était nécessaire. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, comme s'il s'interdisait de jouir de sa liberté pensant qu'elle allait lui être reprise à tout moment ! Deux ans et demi qu'il en avait rêvé, risquant même la mort en essayant de s'évader. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, il était déjà aux alentours de 21h alors ils firent apporter un diner dans le salon de la suite Bernstein. Ils avaient tous des milliers de questions et ne savaient pas par où commencer, c'est Alistair qui commença :

\- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous faisiez tous là !  
\- Eh bien Alistair je te présente ma fiancée et si nous sommes tous ici c'est pour notre mariage ! Dit Albert en prenant la main de Candy.  
\- Quoi ?! Candy, ta… ta fiancée Al…, euh… votre fiancée oncle William ! Il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez parce que la dernière fois que je t'ai vue Candy tu te rendais à… New York. _« Pour rejoindre Terry »_ Pensa-t-il.  
\- Tout d'abord tu peux continuer de m'appeler Albert et je t'en supplie laisse de côté l'oncle William et tu peux aussi continuer de me tutoyer Alistair, après tout nous avions l'habitude ainsi !

C'est alors que la discussion fût amorcée, ils racontèrent tour à tour ce qui leur était arrivé à chacun pendant sa longue absence jusqu'au mariage secret. Alistair avait du mal à intégrer toutes ces nouvelles, en résumé condensé, la rupture Candy-Terry, les fiançailles forcées Candy-Neal, la véritable identité d'Albert, la romance Candy-Albert, les menaces, le mariage secret, Candy la petite-fille d'un comte écossais, les études d'Archie, les futures fiançailles Annie-Archie ! Et encore la tentative de suicide de Patty après ses funérailles et sa fidélité envers lui, ses études pour devenir enseignante.

Cependant pour l'instant Alistair ne dit rien sur lui-même « Pas maintenant ! » Dit-il en réponse à une tentative d'Albert qui lui demanda : « Et toi Alistair, qu'as-tu à nous raconter ? » Albert voulait l'aider à commencer à se libérer mais _a priori_ c'était encore trop tôt, peut-être quand son frère serait là ? Ou dans un premier temps avec une seule personne qu'il prendrait comme confident.  
Il était tard et il fallait songer à aller se coucher. Alistair dormirait dans une chambre entre les deux suites de Candy et Albert, il fallait qu'il soit entouré à cause des risques de cauchemars. Et ce fût le cas, Alistair cria pendant son sommeil qui fût très agité, Candy et Albert se précipitèrent à son chevet pour le calmer comme un enfant puis il se rendormit.

Et ce fût ainsi les deux jours suivants, Alistair n'arrivait pas à dire un seul mot, à s'extérioriser, la peur d'être incompris ? La honte des humiliations subies, la sensation d'avoir perdu sa dignité ou d'avoir été fait prisonnier ? D'avoir échoué lors de sa tentative d'évasion ? Le remord de les avoir quittés ainsi sans un au-revoir ? De plus, il est extrêmement difficile de parler de ses souffrances lorsque l'on est très pudique comme l'était Alistair et de montrer ses émotions internes et profondes. Et il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé à ses amis.

Candy pensa alors à une autre approche, elle lui proposa dans un premier temps d'écrire ses pensées comme dans une sorte de journal ou de mémoires, ce serait plus facile et ce fût le cas, commencer à écrire fût comme un déclencheur pour Alistair. Il choisit alors de se rapprocher non pas de Candy mais d'Albert qui avait souffert lui aussi des conséquences de la guerre, même si c'était d'une façon différente, de plus ils avaient certains traits de caractères assez similaires. Son oncle lui expliqua qu'il avait rencontré l'incompréhension et même l'indifférence des autres à l'exception de Candy et que c'était grâce à elle, à son soutien indéfectible contre vents et marées qu'il avait fini par guérir. Albert voulait ainsi montrer à Alistair qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir tout seul, qu'il fallait qu'il admette d'être vulnérable et d'accepter qu'on l'aide, qu'il en avait le droit et enfin faire confiance aux personnes qui l'aimaient et qui n'étaient pas là pour le juger, bien au contraire car il s'était comporté en héro.

Au début, il écouta beaucoup son ainé puis, peu à peu, mis à l'aise et en confiance, Alistair commença à se confier à Albert, à s'ouvrir à lui ; il lui raconta sa capture et l'interrogatoire violent qu'il avait subi avec coups et humiliations mais n'étant pas officier ils avaient vite compris qu'il ne possédait aucune information intéressante donc il fût emprisonné dans un premier camp. Ensuite, il y eut sa tentative d'évasion et la façon brutale dont il avait été battu cassant même ses lunettes lorsqu'il avait été repris, trahi parce qu'il n'avait pas su parler l'allemand correctement alors qu'il était tombé nez à nez sur des soldats qui campaient là lors de la traversée d'un bois. Puis enfin, les conditions de détention dans le camp de représailles, l'enfer sur terre, la peur de mourir à chaque instant, la faim, le froid, les corvées harassantes, la perfidie de certains de ses codétenus prêts à trahir père et mère pour un morceau de pain rassis et les fausses délations mais aussi l'entraide avec d'autres. Comment il avait gratté le sol de ses doigts pour trouver parfois quelques racines à manger. Bref un ensemble de choses conduisant à la perte de la dignité d'un homme, le poussant à vivre pire qu'un animal.

Il se confia aussi sur ses craintes par rapport à Patty qu'il aimait toujours mais il ne voulait pas lui imposer un homme brisé. Albert lui répondit qu'il avait quitté une adolescente mais que Patty était maintenant une femme et que son amour manifeste et indéfectible pour lui serait la meilleure thérapie au monde, l'amour est capable de faire des miracles et serait un baume sur ses plaies. Tous les deux devraient se laisser du temps pour se redécouvrir, se parler et aviser au jour le jour sans se mettre la pression. Mais Alistair avait un souci particulier qui le préoccupait, il hésita longuement mais il finit par en parler.

\- Albert, je… je ne sais même pas si je… si je pourrais… si je serais même capable… d'avoir des enfants… tu sais… le matin par exemple… si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Alistair n'osait même pas regarder son interlocuteur, il avait honte, il ne sentait plus un homme, depuis plus d'un an, il n'avait plus la capacité de se sentir pleinement un homme. Albert, attristé et plein de compassion comprit tout de suite le sujet délicat. Il n'imaginait même pas comment on devait se ressentir dans cette situation et il comprenait à quel point son neveu devait souffrir mais il se rappela ce que lui avait dit le médecin. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et tenta de le rassurer en trouvant les mots justes.

\- Alistair, ton organisme a beaucoup souffert notamment de la faim et d'épuisement, le médecin a bien expliqué que tu avais de fortes carences entrainant des dysfonctionnements mais rien qu'une bonne alimentation ne saurait résoudre. De plus les souffrances psychologiques que tu as endurées, le stress quotidien dans lequel tu te trouvais n'ont certainement pas arrangé les choses. Laisse-toi du temps, aie confiance ! Je suis sûr que cela reviendra peu à peu. Veux-tu en parler au médecin, on peut aller le voir demain si tu veux ?  
\- Non, non … je ne veux pas retourner à l'hôpital… pas pour le moment !

En fait, en parler lui était très pénible à cause de sa pudeur et de la honte qui l'envahissaient. Les deux hommes passèrent des heures à discuter surtout le soir et parfois dans le jardin des Tuileries qui offrait un vrai havre de paix et cela lui fit le plus grand bien. Il se sentait en confiance avec son ainé qui avait l'intelligence du cœur et savait lui parler, trouver les bonnes paroles. Un soir après l'une de leurs conversations, le jeune homme s'effondra en larmes submergé par ses émotions, Albert le prit dans ses bras chaleureusement comme un frère ainé bienveillant et lui dit :

\- Pleurs Stear, n'aies pas de honte, que ces larmes puissent laver toute ta douleur et emporter toutes tes souffrances. Après la pluie vient le beau temps et demain est un autre jour.

Alistair commençait à voir le bout du tunnel dans lequel il se trouvait, il sentait ses forces revenir peu à peu grâce à une bonne alimentation et l'huile de foie de morue, il avait repris un peu de poids et surtout, il se sentait entouré, aimé et compris. Ces deux semaines passées avec ses amis et surtout avec le soutien d'Albert, lui redonnaient peu à peu confiance, lui rendaient un peu d'estime de soi et effectivement demain serait un autre jour puisque Patty et Archie arrivaient, deux autres personnes très chères à son cœur mais il restait très inquiet par rapport à sa petite amie.

**ooo**

Enfin, Patty accompagnée d'un chaperon et Archie arrivèrent à l'hôtel. Ils furent d'abord accueillis dans le salon de leur suite par tous sauf Alistair qui était resté dans l'une des chambres attenantes. Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses puis Albert annonça :

\- Maintenant sans plus attendre, il y a quelqu'un que vous n'avez pas vu depuis longtemps et qui désire vous revoir avec impatience.  
\- Qui donc ?

Archie était perplexe et fronçait les sourcils car il ne voyait vraiment pas qui, ici et maintenant, pourrait vouloir les revoir et pourquoi cette personne n'était-elle pas là avec les autres ? Dans un premier temps Patty était aussi perplexe que lui mais elle eut un léger pressentiment, son cœur commença à battre, elle n'osait pas y croire, « _Se pourrait-il que… ici en France, il se pourrait bien que… »_ Albert ouvrit alors la porte de la chambre.

\- STEAR !

_Chanson à écouter : _ _**Céline Dion - A New Day Has Come**_

Patty qui eut la confirmation de son intuition se mit alors à courir vers lui et se jeta toute tremblante dans ses bras en pleurant, le cœur battant rageusement dans sa poitrine, la gorge nouée, le souffle coupée. Alistair sentit son amour pour lui l'inonder et son contact fût comme une source d'énergie, sa chaleur, son parfum, il sentit son cœur faire des ruades entre ses côtes comme un mustang sauvage et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Patty !... Pardonne-moi de t'avoir laissée !

Alistair savait combien Patty avait souffert de sa disparition et il s'en voulait puis surtout, il était profondément touché de savoir qu'elle lui avait été fidèle tout ce temps-là et pourtant contre tout espoir de le revoir vivant! Ils s'écartèrent ensuite pour se regarder dans les yeux. En l'apercevant il l'avait trouvée plus jolie, elle s'était affinée, ses cheveux étaient plus longs et ses traits plus délicats ; elle était plus femme et l'expression de ses yeux de biche étaient toujours aussi douce et tendre. Il la vit rougir ce qui lui rappela le bon vieux temps.

Pendant ce temps-là Archie devint blanc comme un linge, livide même et il ne put prononcer un seul mot, il était en état de choc. Tout son sang avait comme été drainé de son cerveau et de son visage, des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur ses tempes et son front, il sentait son cœur partir, ses jambes commencèrent à trembler menaçant de se dérober à chaque instant. Il était également bouleversé de voir dans quel état se trouvait son frère. Annie lui prit la main le sentant au bord du malaise et l'amena avec l'aide de Candy et Albert sur une chaise. L'infirmière prit le dessus et vérifia son pouls. Enfin après un moment, il commença à parler en bégayant, la voix chevrotante, les larmes dans les yeux.

\- Alistair,… mon frère,… Stear,… comment est-ce possible ? Stear,… c'est incroyable,… Stear ! … Dites-moi que je ne rêve pas ! Il se prit le visage entre les mains.  
\- Non tu ne rêves pas mon chéri ! C'est bien Alistair, ton cher frère ! Lui dit Annie de sa voix délicate.

Après un moment, Archie se leva et alla à la rencontre d'Alistair, Patty s'écarta alors pour laisser les deux frères s'étreindre. Ils se firent une longue accolade sans un mot mais des larmes silencieuses inondaient leur visage, l'émotion était si forte, si palpable que tous la ressentirent dans la pièce et des larmes étaient visibles sur les visages.

\- Stear !... Je n'y crois pas ! …Tu m'as tellement manqué mon cher frère !... Stear !  
\- Archie ! …Frérot…Toi aussi ! … Je suis désolé de vous avoir quitté sans même un au revoir mais… il fallait que je le fasse !

Le premier choc de l'émotion très intense passé, Patty et Archie purent examiner Alistair plus en détails. Il avait beaucoup maigri et avait le visage encore marqué. Ils devinaient qu'il avait dû subir des choses terribles car ils avaient entendu des récits de soldats de retour au pays. Puis les mêmes questions qu'avaient posées ses amis, il y a deux semaines, fusèrent alors. Aidé surtout par Albert, qui avait un comportement très protecteur vis-à-vis de son neveu, Alistair raconta les grandes lignes de ses péripéties mais sans tout dévoiler, notamment les détails les plus terribles ou les plus sordides, seul Albert les connaissait.

\- Et nos parents, sont-ils au courant ? Demanda Archie.

Albert répondit :  
\- Oui, nous avons eu un peu de mal à les joindre mais ils seront ici début juillet, avec la guerre les infrastructures ont beaucoup souffert et c'est difficile de trouver de quoi voyager depuis l'Arabie Saoudite. Par contre nous préférons l'annoncer à la tante Elroy de vive voix étant donnée sa santé devenue fragile.

Les jours suivants, pour se remettre des vives émotions et prendre l'air en attendant le mariage, ils décidèrent de faire tous ensemble un peu de tourisme, une balade sur la très belle avenue des Champs Elysées qui s'étire entre la place de la Concorde et l'Arc de Triomphe, la visite de la cathédrale Notre Dame sur l'ile de la Cité, Le musée du Louvre. Une journée fût consacrée sur les hauteurs de Montmartre au nord de Paris avec son dédale de petites rues pavées et tortueuses, le Sacré Cœur et pas très loin la place du Tertre, très pittoresque avec tous ses artistes peintres ; les trois couples en profitèrent pour poser et avoir leur portrait. Le tout, bien sûr, sur fond de gastronomie française et la visite des boutiques de créateurs de mode, surtout pour Annie et Archie très friands de ce genre d'activités.

Et bien évidemment, il y eut la montée de la Tour Eiffel, ils avaient même commencé par cette attraction la plus célèbre de Paris. Cette dame de fer **(5)** majestueuse d'une hauteur totale de 324m (1, 063 feet) avait un peu la silhouette d'un « A » vue de loin. Guidés par un guide qui leur expliqua tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'édifice, ils empruntèrent l'un des ascenseurs hydrauliques situé dans l'un des quatre piliers, qui les conduisit d'abord au premier étage à 57m au-dessus du sol, la galerie circulaire qui fait le tour leur permit d'embrasser une vue à 360° sur la ville. Puis le deuxième étage à 116m et enfin l'ascension vers le dernier étage par un escalier en colimaçon **(6)** qui était beaucoup plus impressionnante car avec sa structure étroite et ajourée, rendue possible grâce à un enchevêtrement de poutrelles de fer puddlé **(5)**, l'édifice donnait l'impression, dans cette partie, de flotter presque dans le vide. Le plancher culminait à 279m et offrait une vue panoramique spectaculaire, unique.

\- C'est vraiment impressionnant ! Dit Archie.  
\- Il faut dire que c'est le plus haut édifice au monde ! **(7)** Répondit Albert.  
\- Je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise. Annonça Annie qui se serrait à Archie.  
\- Quelle vue splendide ! Et regardez comme les gens paraissent petits en bas, on dirait des insectes ! S'exclama Patty.  
\- Quand je pense qu'elle devait être démontée ! **(6)** Même Georges était impressionné.  
\- Cela me donne l'impression de voler dans les airs comme dans ton avion Stear, tu te souviens ? Demanda Candy.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai, excepté que la tour ne risque pas de se disloquer, elle !

C'est la première fois que Stear disait une blague depuis son retour car jusqu'alors il avait perdu sa gaité et son insouciance qui étaient habituelles pour lui avant son engagement et il s'était même mis à rire ! Il avait la sensation de récupérer ses ailes, en quelque sorte, sa passion. Tout le monde rit de bon cœur avec lui. Albert particulièrement attentif et qui avait été le plus proche de lui depuis le début, sentit un changement sensible dans son humeur et il vit même une étincelle allumer ses yeux, il en fût ravi et soulagé, Stear reprenait goût à la vie. Il y aurait encore des hauts et des bas mais il irait de mieux en mieux. Il lui demanda même s'il accepterait d'être son témoin avec Archibald ce qu'il accepta avec joie car il aimait Candy et Albert. Ce dernier pensait aussi qu'il faudrait le laisser en tête à tête avec Patty afin qu'ils puissent discuter, retrouver leur intimité et dès le retour à l'hôtel le couple fût laissé seul.

Ils se trouvaient dans un salon, Patty vint s'asseoir sur un petit canapé à côté de Stear.

\- Stear, je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois vivant, j'avais tellement espéré alors que tout le monde me disait que c'était sans espoir mais dis-moi comment te sens-tu, vraiment?  
\- C'est difficile tu sais Patty… j'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde et j'ai peur de me réveiller et de me rendre compte que je suis encore dans cet enfer.  
\- Explique-moi, comment c'était ?  
\- Non … pas encore… pas maintenant… mais tu sais… c'est ton souvenir qui m'a aidé à tenir bon.

Elle le regarda tendrement et elle lui prit timidement la main. Alistair était étonné car jamais elle n'aurait osé prendre l'initiative auparavant. Il ressentit des frissons agréables à son contact et cela l'encouragea à entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens, pourtant il déclara :

\- Patty,… je suis un homme brisé et… je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… que nous continuions notre relation.  
Stear avait peur, il ne voulait pas risquer de faire souffrir Patty.  
\- Stear ! Mais que dis-tu là ? Quelle bêtise, je sais que tu as dû souffrir énormément, je ne suis pas aveugle et j'ai entendu des récits affreux de soldats revenus du front mais je… je t'aime ! … Je t'aime Stear et je ne veux pas te laisser! Finit-elle par dire avec angoisse.  
\- Patty ! Je ne sais pas… je ne peux pas t'imposer de…

Il fût interrompu par un baiser chaste que Patty lui déposa désespérément sur ses lèvres, maintenant qu'elle venait de retrouver l'amour de sa vie, elle n'était pas prête à le laisser filer entre ses doigts et elle allait se battre pour le garder ; peu importe son état actuel tant physique que psychologique, elle ferait tout pour qu'il aille mieux pour le soutenir, ainsi poussée par la peur de le perdre elle trouva cette audace de l'embrasser sur la bouche. Stear était complétement abasourdi par son geste car ils n'avaient jamais osé s'embrasser auparavant, c'était donc leur tout premier baiser mais ce baiser réveilla des émotions et des sensations en lui comme si elle venait de lui insuffler de la vie ainsi que des papillons dans le ventre, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis longtemps, pas encore la plénitude de se sentir complétement redevenu un homme mais c'était un début, Albert avait finalement raison alors il céda. Il sentait que Patty l'aimait vraiment au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer et cela renforça ses propres sentiments envers elle, il découvrait une dimension de sa petite amie insoupçonnée jusqu'ici, il ne l'avait jamais sentie aussi forte et aussi déterminée. Alors les larmes aux yeux, il l'a prise dans ses bras et lui dit :

\- Merci Patty, … je… je t'aime aussi.

Il avait une très forte envie de l'embrasser à son tour mais il se retint, il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps, une étape à la fois, pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, de ses sentiments et de son corps encore affaibli mais maintenant il avait l'espoir.

_**L'envie d'aimer - Les dix commandements - Daniel Levi (9)**_

A suivre...

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ma surprise: le retour d'Alistair?**

**Le prochain chapitre sera consacré au 28 juin 1919 et que va-t-il se passer ce jour-là? ;)**

* * *

**Notes :**  
**(1)** **La gare du nord** : la plus importante des six gares ferroviaires de Paris dont le trafic mène vers le nord de la France, la Belgique, les Pays Bas, l'Allemagne et même vers l'Angleterre avec l'Eurostar depuis 1994. C'est aujourd'hui la plus grande gare d'Europe et la 3ème gare du monde en termes de fréquentation derrière la gare de Shinjuku (1ère) de Tokyo, Japon et Grand Central Terminal (2ème) de New York, USA .  
Pour votre intérêt si vous voulez en savoir plus sur cette gare :  fr/presse/article/150ans-gare-du-nord_ lien fonctionnel sur mon blog_  
**(2)** **L'hôtel de Crillon** : Je vous rassure je n'ai fait que passer devant et je n'y ai jamais séjourné :lol: je me suis servie de photos pour la description. C'est un des plus anciens et des plus luxueux hôtels au monde. Il est situé au pied des Champs-Élysées au no 10 au nord de la place de la Concorde. Il est actuellement fermé pour rénovation. L'hôtel compte 103 chambres et 44 suites. Les suites les plus connues se situent au cinquième étage de l'hôtel : la suite Bernstein et la suite Louis XV donnant sur la place de la Concorde. Ces deux suites associées à la chambre 552 forment la Grande Bernstein.  
À son inauguration le 11 mars 1909, l'hôtel de Crillon est le premier grand « hôtel de prestige » parisien doté d'une situation exceptionnelle, d'un confort luxueux et d'une renommée qui attira au fil des ans la préférence des têtes couronnées et des chefs d'États. C'est au Crillon que fut élaboré, du 3 février au 11 avril 1919, par le président américain Woodrow Wilson et les délégués alliés, le pacte constitutif de la Société des Nations.  
Sources :  wiki/H%C3%B4tel_de_Crillon_ lien fonctionnel sur mon blog_  
**(3)** **Camp de représailles** : Le but des représailles est d'exercer une pression sur les pays ennemis pour que les conditions de détention des prisonniers allemands s'améliorent, mais également de punir certains (par exemple à la suite d'une évasion). La vie des détenus envoyés en représailles est si dure que beaucoup en meurent. Les prisonniers furent libérés souvent plus tardivement que ceux des autres camps.  
Sources :  /  
wiki/Prisonniers_de_guerre_de_la_Premi%C3%A8re_Guerre_mondiale_en_Allemagne_ lien fonctionnel sur mon blog_  
**(4)** Les vitamines de synthèses n'existaient pas encore à l'époque par exemple la pre¬mière syn-thèse de la vita¬mine A (contenue dans l'huile de foie de morue) a été réa¬li¬sée en 1947 par deux chi¬mis¬tes hol¬lan¬dais, David A. van Dorp etJozef F. Arens et le dépôt d'un brevet pour sa commercialisation n'a eu lieu qu'en 1954 par la firme allemande BASF.  
Sources : _ lien fonctionnel sur mon blog_  
**(5) Fer puddlé** : fer provenant de fonte affinée (ancien procédé), dont les propriétés sont supérieures à celles de la fonte. De nos jours on utilise plutôt l'acier qui est un alliage de fer et de moins de 2% de carbone  
**(6)** L'escalier en colimaçon jugé trop dangereux fût démonté en 1983, l'accès au deux derniers étages ne peut se faire qu'en ascenseur de nos jours.  
A noter que ce sont les expériences scientifiques notamment dans les télécommunications qui ont sauvé la Tour Eiffel en 1910 de son démontage qui était prévu lorsqu'elle a été construite pour l'exposition universelle de 1889. Elle a même joué un rôle important durant la 1ère guerre mondiale car plusieurs messages décisifs ont été captés dont le fameux « radiogramme de la victoire », permettant de déjouer l'attaque allemande sur la Marne.  
**(7)** Jusqu'à la construction du **Chrysler Building 328m** (jusqu'à la pointe de sa flèche) à New York en 1930 suivi de près par l'**Empire State Building 381 m** (443 m avec l'antenne) en 1931 Aujourd'hui le record est détenu par la tour **Burj Khalifa** (2009 - Dubaï, Émirats Arabes Unis) : **829 m**, 162 étages et il y a des projets à plus de 1000m ! Quelle folie…

**(8) Paroles et traduction de «The Impossible Dream»(Le Rêve Impossible)**

**To dream the impossible dream**  
Rêver le rêve impossible  
**To fight the unbeatable foe**  
Combattre l'imbattable ennemi  
**To bear with unbearable sorrow**  
Supporter l'insupportable chagrin  
**And to run where the brave dare not go**  
Et aller là où les plus courageux n'osent pas aller

**To right the unrightable wrong**  
Réparer les incorrigibles erreurs  
**And to love pure and chaste from afar**  
Et aimer avec pureté et chasteté de loin  
**To try when your arms are too weary**  
Essayer même quand tes bras sont trop épuisés  
**To reach the unreachable star**  
Pour atteindre l'inatteignable étoile

**This is my quest to follow that star**  
C'est ma quête de suivre cette étoile  
**No matter how hopeless**  
Même si c'est désespéré  
**No matter how far**  
Qu'importe la distance  
**To fight for the right**  
De se battre pour la justice  
**Without question or pause**  
Sans question ou silence  
**To be willing to march, march into hell**  
Vouloir marcher, marcher jusqu'en enfer  
**For that heavenly cause**  
Pour cette cause divine

**And I know if I'll only be true**  
Et je sais que je si j'accomplis un jour  
**To this glorious quest**  
Cette glorieuse quête  
**That my heart**  
Que mon cœur  
**Will lie peaceful and calm**  
Reposera paisible et calme  
**When I'm laid to my rest**  
Quand je reposerai en paix

**And the world will be better for this**  
Et le monde sera meilleur pour cela  
**That one man, scorned and covered with scars**  
Qu'un homme, méprisé et couvert de cicatrices  
**Still strove with his last ounce of courage**  
S'efforce encore avec la dernière goutte de son courage  
**To reach the unreachable**  
D'atteindre l'inatteignable  
**The unreachable, the unreachable star**  
L'inatteignable, l'inatteignable étoile

**Yeah, and I'll always dream the impossible dream**  
Ouais, et je rêverai toujours le rêve impossible  
**Yes, and I'll reach the unreachable star**  
Oui, et j'atteindrai l'inatteignable étoile

**(9)**  
**L'envie d'aimer**

**C'est tellement simple, l'amour**  
**Tellement possible, l'amour**  
**A qui l'entend, regarde autour**  
**A qui le veut vraiment**

**C'est tellement rien, d'y croire**  
**Mais tellement tout, pourtant**  
**Qu'il vaut la peine, de le vouloir, de le chercher**  
**Tout le temps**

**Ce sera nous, dès demain**  
**Ce sera nous, le chemin**  
**Pour que l'amour**  
**Qu'on saura se donner**  
**Nous donne l'envie d'aimer**

**Ce sera nous, dès ce soir**  
**A nous de le vouloir**  
**Faire que l'amour**  
**Qu'on aura partagé**  
**Nous donne l'envie d'aimer**

**C'est tellement court, une vie**  
**Tellement fragile, aussi**  
**Que de courir, après le temps**  
**Ne laisse plus rien, à vivre**

**Ce sera nous, dès demain**  
**Ce sera nous, le chemin**  
**Pour que l'amour**  
**Qu'on saura se donner**  
**Nous donne l'envie d'aimer**

**Ce sera nous, dès ce soir**  
**A nous de le vouloir**

**Faire que l'amour**  
**Qu'on aura partagé**  
**Nous donne l'envie d'aimer**

**C'est tellement fort**  
**C'est tellement tout**  
**L'amour**  
**Puisqu'on attend**  
**De vies en vie**  
**Depuis la nuit**  
**Des temps**

**Ce sera nous, ce sera nous, ce sera nous**  
**Pour que l'amour**  
**Qu'on saura se donner**  
**Nous donne l'envie d'aimer**

**Ce sera nous, dès ce soir**  
**A nous de le vouloir**  
**Faire que l'amour**  
**Qu'on aura partagé**  
**Nous donne l'envie d'aimer**

**A nous dès ce soir**  
**A nous de le vouloir**  
**Faire que l'amour**  
**Qu'on aura partagé**  
**Nous donne l'envie d'aimer**

**Nous donne l'envie d'aimer (nous donne l'envie d'aimer)**  
**L'envie d'aimer**  
**Oh, l'envie d'aimer ( l'envie d'aimer)**  
**Pour que l'amour**  
**Qu'on aura partagé**  
**Nous donne l'envie d'aimer**


	28. Chapter 25:le plus beau jour de ma vie!

_**Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**_  
_**L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**_

**ooo**

**Le grand jour que tout le monde attendait va enfin arriver ! **  
**Alors ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.**  
**THE END**

**ooo**

**Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Cela ne vous plait pas ? C'est une fin heureuse pourtant !**  
**Ah ! Euh !... Oui, pardon je me suis trompée ça c'est la fin classique d'un conte de fée, bon alors où en étais-je ?**  
**Allez ! J'arrête mes bêtises et je vous laisse en profiter ! :lol:**

**ooo**

**Paris, France vendredi 27 juin 1919**

Georges arriva depuis la réception de l'hôtel avec un courrier adressé à Candy, c'était une lettre de ses mères d'accueil qui lui souhaitaient le plus grand bonheur mais aussi pour l'informer que Neal était passé avec un bouquet de fleurs pour la rencontrer, bien sûr elles ne lui dirent pas où elle se trouvait et surtout pourquoi. Après discussion avec Albert et Georges, ils eurent de sérieux doutes sur les intentions du garçon et se demandèrent si finalement ce n'était pas lui qui était derrière les menaces, après tout il l'avait déjà piégée une fois puis séquestrée, il avait tenté de forcer un baiser sur elle et voulait même l'épouser contre son gré. Pour l'heure, ils avaient d'autres centres d'intérêts, demain c'était le grand jour pour nos amoureux mais ils étudieraient cette piste après le mariage. L'étau se resserrait peu à peu autour de Neal, il avait commis là une erreur qui lui coûterait cher.

Ce jour-là également, la famille biologique de Candy était arrivée le matin pour assister au mariage, ils n'avaient pas pu être présents à celui d'Alexander alors ils voulaient être là pour celui de sa fille. C'était la veille de la cérémonie et tout le monde était en ébullition surtout les futurs mariés impatients, heureux mais nerveux. Il restait encore une foule de petits détails à régler mais heureusement ils étaient bien aidés par leurs familles et leurs amis.

Le soir, tous les hommes donc le comte d'Angus, son petit-fils, son gendre, Alistair, Archibald et Georges décidèrent d'emmener Albert enterrer sa vie de célibataire dans un pub écossais où ils purent boire de la bière et du whisky, chanter des chansons et raconter des blagues. Cela a même permis de rapprocher Albert d'une partie de sa future belle-famille. Même Alistair riait de bon cœur, il allait vraiment de mieux en mieux physiquement et psychologiquement après ces trois semaines passées, entouré et soutenu par ces proches ; certes, il faisait encore des cauchemars mais il avait repris quelques kilos et il avait bien meilleure mine. Il avait beaucoup discuté avec Patty qu'il avait trouvée beaucoup plus mature, il se sentait bien auprès d'elle et il comprit qu'elle était prête à se battre pour lui, à le soutenir, elle était solide et elle l'aiderait à aller encore mieux. Finalement, il voulait se donner une chance avec elle, son amour pour lui l'avait emporté même si pour l'instant toutes ses capacités n'étaient pas encore revenues, il devait se montrer patient.

Pendant ce temps-là, les femmes passèrent la soirée à l'hôtel à discuter et l'un des sujets de conversation fût bien sûr, la nuit de noces et notamment le lieu qu'Albert avait choisi, c'était forcément sur Paris ou sa banlieue proche mais qu'avait-il prévu exactement ? Quelques idées avaient été avancées mais en fait personne ne devina, seule Annie et Patty étaient au courant puisqu'elles avaient aidé à la mise en place de certains détails mais elles gardèrent le secret.

Alors que presque toutes s'étaient retirées dans leur chambre pour la nuit, Candy se retrouva seule avec sa tante Mary, ses discussions qu'elle avait eues en Ecosse avec elle lui manquaient. Elle en profita pour se confier auprès de sa tante sur sa nervosité concernant sa nuit de noces.

\- Tante Mary, est-il vrai que … la première fois… est douloureuse ?  
\- Cela dépend des femmes Candy mais effectivement ça peut l'être mais cela ne dure pas et ensuite c'est même très agréable.

Candy était rouge car elle n'était pas très à l'aise de discuter de ce sujet si intime et délicat mais elle avait besoin de se rassurer et elle ne pouvait pas le faire avec Patty ou Annie aussi innocentes qu'elle donc il ne restait que sa grand-mère ou sa tante Mary et c'est avec cette dernière qu'elle se sentait le plus apte à parler. De plus, elle savait que Mary et Rory étaient vraiment amoureux lorsqu'ils se sont mariés même si cela avait été un mariage arrangé depuis sa naissance comme son frère, au moins dans son cas, cela s'était bien terminé donc ses conseils pourraient s'avérer précieux.

\- Je suis vraiment anxieuse, je ne sais pas comment me comporter ? Que dois-je faire, ne pas faire ? Vais-je lui plaire, je veux dire… lorsqu'il me verra… déshabillée ?  
\- Oh là là ! Candy! Une seule question à la fois ma nièce angoissée ! Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de règles générales, c'est différent pour chaque couple. Laisse-toi guider par ton mari et par ton instinct. William, enfin Albert me parait être un homme très tendre et très doux et surtout il t'adore, c'est visible alors à mon avis cela se passera très bien. Et malgré ce que la bienséance dit et… juste entre nous, il n'y a pas de caresses ou de baisers interdits à condition que cela vous plaise à tous les deux, bien sûr ! N'écoute surtout pas l'ancienne génération, ma chérie et laisse-toi porter par tes sensations. Et dis-toi que c'est avec la pratique que cela devient de mieux en mieux car au début ce n'est pas forcément formidable, on est parfois un peu maladroit mais là encore cela dépend des gens et l'intensité de votre amour devrait vous aider beaucoup. Vous allez vous découvrir et apprendre à vous connaître dans l'intimité, c'est une nouvelle étape pour vous. Et au bout du compte tu verras que c'est l'une des parties les plus agréables de la vie maritale.

Mary lui sourit en faisant un clin d'œil. Candy était un peu rassurée par le discours de sa tante car elle connaissait très bien la théorie sur l'accouplement vu à travers les cours très techniques de l'école d'infirmière mais elle savait très bien aussi que la dimension émotionnelle et sensuelle y avait été complétement occultée. Elle avait hâte car elle se souvenait des moments intimes qu'elle avait eus avec Albert et que cela lui avait énormément plu et qu'elle désirait aller plus loin mais en même temps elle avait peur de le décevoir d'une façon ou d'une autre en partie à cause de son inexpérience et elle n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet avec lui. Par contre elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle avait complétement confiance en lui et il lui avait fait déjà ressentir de telles sensations agréables qu'elle en tremblait rien qu'à y penser. Elle s'imaginait dans ses bras à sentir ses baisers, ses caresses et cette fois-ci directement sur sa peau nue et pouvoir le toucher partout sans honte, elle se languissait.

**ooo**

**Paris, France samedi 28 juin 1919**

La nuit fût courte et agitée pour le futur couple tant ils étaient nerveux mais l'aube du grand jour arriva… enfin ! Chacun de leur côté et sans se voir avant la cérémonie car selon certaines superstitions cela pouvait porter malheur, les futurs époux se préparèrent, surtout la mariée qui avait plus de choses à accomplir pour être la plus belle femme du jour, coiffeur, maquillage léger et naturel, manucure et enfiler sa superbe tenue avec tous les accessoires. Heureusement, elle avait ses deux demoiselles d'honneur, sa grand-mère et sa tante Mary qui étaient là pour l'aider. A la fin elle était magnifique, il restait à vérifier qu'elle avait bien les quatre éléments porte-bonheur, à savoir, quelque chose de neuf qui était sa robe, quelque chose de vieux, c'est Isobel sa grand-mère qui lui donna sa parure en perles constituée d'un collier de perles et de boucles d'oreilles qui avait appartenu à sa propre mère, quelque chose de bleu comme sa bague de fiançailles avec son superbe diamant bleu, enfin quelque chose de prêté, ce fût le bracelet de perles qu'elle avait offert à Annie pour son anniversaire.

Sur sa robe elle avait agrafé au niveau de son cœur, une petite broche ; une réplique de celle de son Prince mais plus petite et sans la cloche. Elle avait fait faire le bijou secrètement dans ce but à Chicago, elle voulait faire ce clin d'œil sentimental, emblème de leur première rencontre, à son futur mari qui se devait de porter son propre badge en ce jour.

\- Candy, tu es ravissante ! Dit sa tante Mary en joignant les mains.  
\- Oui tu es magnifique, ton père aurait été fier de toi ! Ajouta sa grand-mère Isobel émue, en lui caressant la joue.  
\- Albert va craquer complétement ! Enchaina Patty avec un air malicieux.  
\- On dirait une vraie princesse ! Conclut Annie, rêveuse.

Toutes ces dames avaient les larmes aux yeux en admirant la mariée, deux d'entre elles repensaient aussi à leur propre mariage et les deux autres à leur future union avec les frères Cornwell, enfin pour Patty c'était seulement un espoir pour l'instant car Alistair ne lui avait jamais parlé de mariage dans le passé et maintenant c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour le jeune-homme à peine revenu de la guerre. Les demoiselles d'honneur étaient ravissantes, elles avaient la même tenue qui avait fait débat avec leur chaperon respectif qui trouvaient la robe trop audacieuse et d'une longueur scandaleuse. La mode à Paris commençait à raccourcir et leur robe se terminait au-dessus de la cheville par un ensemble de franges. Elle était de couleur rose tendre avec des paillettes, des perles et des cristaux en ton sur ton qui étaient savamment cousus en motifs géométriques sur l'ensemble, la taille basse à partir de laquelle commençaient les franges, était marquée par une ceinture nouée sur le côté gauche par une fleur rose en tissu moiré avec en son cœur un bijou en strass de Swarovski ; la robe était sans manches et avec le dos assez échancré, un joli décolleté devant et un châle assorti qui rendait la tenue plus sage pour l'église. Annie voulait même se couper les cheveux à la dernière mode mais là, son chaperon ne l'autorisa pas, une robe portée peut-être une seule fois c'est une chose mais une coupe de cheveux a quelque chose d'irrémédiable et elle ne voulait pas avoir d'ennui avec les Brighton ! Du coup tout comme Patty, elle opta pour un chignon bas stylisé avec autour du visage, les cheveux coiffés en forme de vagues crantées qui venaient caresser leurs joues, elles avaient placé un bandeau rose porté sur le front avec une petite aigrette sur le côté droit maintenue par le même bijou en strass de Swarovski que la fleur. Des escarpins à talons hauts et une pochette assortis à la robe. Une tenue à la mode avant-gardiste qui allait révolutionner ensuite les Années folles. Elles portaient une parure en argent ciselé avec des motifs en losanges concentriques constituée d'un collier, de boucles d'oreille et d'un bracelet.

**ooo**

C'était une belle journée tempérée et lumineuse de début d'été, le Soleil était au rendez-vous dans, le ciel bleu avec quelques nuages moutonneux qui dansaient dans l'azur. A 15h30 une voiture de luxe blanche décapotable toute décorée de fleurs blanches, roses, lys, freesia, renoncules ainsi que des chardons bleus emblème de l'Ecosse et de branches de bruyères et de tulle blanc vint cueillir la mariée et son grand-père pour les amener à la petite chapelle qu'ils avaient choisie car elle leur rappelait un peu celle de la maison de Pony. Celle-ci avait été décorée avec les mêmes fleurs en bouquets disposés sur les dossiers de chaises le long de l'allée centrale et devant l'autel ; des drapeaux écossais avec une croix blanche sur fond bleu étaient suspendus du côté des murs latéraux.

Le marié se tenait déjà à l'intérieur devant l'autel attendant avec impatience sa promise. Il pensait qu'il allait enfin atteindre le bonheur suprême avec la femme de sa vie, il avait encore du mal à y croire. A la gauche de l'autel se tenaient les demoiselles d'honneur donc Annie et Patty tandis que Isobel, Mary, Rory James, Rory Alexander, Georges et les chaperons d'Annie et Patty étaient installés sur des bancs. Tous les hommes à l'exception de Georges portaient le costume traditionnel écossais des grands évènements et de leur clan respectif. En fait, exceptionnellement Georges devait aussi le porter mais il avait gentiment donné son costume après quelques réajustements à Alistair qui bien sûr n'avait pas le sien en France.

Musique à écouter sur mon blog : HIGHLAND CATHEDRAL - Royal Scots Dragoon Guards. (1)

Alistair et Archibald ouvraient la marche nuptiale au son de leurs cornemuses devant Aileen Sinclair, la cousine de Candy qui tenait un panier contenant des pétales de roses blancs et rouges qu'elle parsemait dans l'allée puis Albert vit entrer la mariée aux bras de son grand-père.

Albert ne vit qu'elle, il ne vit que Candy, plus rien d'autre n'existait autour de lui que sa fiancée et future femme. La vision qui s'offrait devant lui était celle d'un ange céleste, Candy était tout simplement magnifique dans sa robe blanche virginale, éthérée par un voile de la même couleur. Elle était constituée d'un corsage en soie et dentelle fine de Calais au motif floral dont le décolleté en forme de cœur mettait en valeur sa poitrine, les manches longues en dentelle étaient tout en transparence. La jupe évasée avec une longue traine en soie et dentelle partait de sa taille fine. De petites perles étaient cousues sur toute la robe pour valoriser le dessin de la dentelle. Son chignon haut de boucles d'or merveilleusement disciplinées avec juste quelques mèches laissées volontairement rebelles, ici ou là, était couronné par un voile de mousseline qui encadrait son doux visage, il était maintenu en place par une couronne de fleurs d'oranger** (2)** de couleur blanche, symbole de pureté. Enfin elle tenait entre ses mains un superbe bouquet de fleurs blanches : lys, freesias, renoncules et petites roses plus quelques fleurs bleues de chardon **(3)** et des branches de bruyère avec des rubans en tartan vert et bleu du clan de son futur mari.

Lorsqu'Albert la vit, son cœur qui était gonflé de joie et prêt à éclater à tout instant, tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Son souffle devint court, sa bouche se dessécha, ses yeux s'embuèrent d'émotion, ses mains devenues moites se mirent à trembler un peu. Il remarqua les rubans en tartan de son clan et surtout, tout près de son cœur, son emblème, la réplique de son badge, symbole de leur première rencontre, il ne s'y attendait pas et il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier davantage de voir que sa future femme l'honorait ainsi mais il réussit à refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir. Cet ange blanc comme descendu tout droit du paradis venu juste pour lui. Il repensa alors à cette vision qu'il avait eu la première fois qu'il avait ouvert les yeux à l'hôpital lorsqu'il était amnésique, elle lui était alors apparu également comme un ange dans son costume d'infirmière mais aujourd'hui elle était encore plus divine, presque irréelle comme tout droit sortie d'un rêve ou d'un conte de fées. Alors, comme une vie qui défile en accéléré, tous ces précieux hasards lui revinrent en mémoire. D'abord ce fût l'image de cette petite fille courant sur cette colline en pleurant puis son premier sourire, elle avait alors captivé son cœur, ensuite il y eut cette rencontre près de la cascade lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée évanouie, il avait alors été touché par son histoire, et encore à Londres aux détours d'une rue, elle était alors devenue une jeune-fille qui, quelque part, avait commencé à le troubler puis à l'hôpital de Chicago lorsqu'elle l'avait sauvé et dans le parc quand elle l'avait convaincu de vivre avec lui pour continuer de le soigner alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir à la recherche de son passé, ce fût alors leur vie commune aux magnolias, une période si chère à son cœur, là où il est follement tombé amoureux d'elle et pour finir, dans le solarium lorsqu'elle avait découvert sa véritable identité. Oui, toutes ces rencontres avaient été le fruit du fil du destin, ce précieux fil rouge qui les avait toujours ramenés l'un vers l'autre inéluctablement, inévitablement, inexorablement comme si tous ces moments avaient été programmés depuis le début ; c'était ce lien invisible qui relie ceux qui sont destinés à se rencontrer et ce, indépendamment du temps, de l'endroit ou des circonstances. Alors oui, ce fil s'était parfois étiré, les éloignant l'un de l'autre momentanément ou il avait pu s'emmêler avec d'autres mais jamais, non, jamais il ne s'était rompu, tel un lien indestructible, éternel… Les forces de l'univers ou appelez cela les dieux, avaient noué ce fil rouge à leurs chevilles, invisible pour le commun des mortels, les reliant pour toujours, destinés à s'aimer pour la vie.

Alors maintenant elle était là, juste devant lui et elle allait devenir sa femme, oui SA femme pour le reste de son existence. Comme il l'aimait profondément, plus que sa propre vie. Elle était si belle mais surtout c'était son essence si précieuse, unique qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, sa belle âme, son cœur pur et généreux. Albert se sentait béni par les dieux, il se disait

«_ C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !_ »

et la Terre pouvait bien trembler et le monde entier s'effondrer après cela, il s'en moquait car en cet instant il était le plus heureux des hommes au sommet de sa montagne car Candy était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée dans la vie.

Tandis que les frères Cornwell se placèrent à la droite de l'autel à côté de leur oncle, le comte d'Angus remit alors la main de sa petite-fille au futur marié qui l'a prise avec délicatesse ; son regard se plongea intensément dans celui de Candy, il pouvait y percevoir l'éclat profond de ses belles émeraudes remplies d'émotion. Il sentait sa petite main trembler dans la sienne.

Quant à Candy elle était dans le même état second, elle se sentait flotter comme sur un petit nuage. Dès qu'elle avait aperçu Albert dans son kilt traditionnel écossais avec une veste Prince Charlie Jacket **(4)** c'est-à-dire une veste courte noire à boutons argentés sur laquelle il y avait une fleur de chardon bleue et une branche de bruyère **(3)** accrochées à la boutonnière droite et son badge côté cœur, le badge du Prince de la Colline qu'elle a chéri depuis son enfance, son cœur passa un battement. En dessous de la veste il portait un gilet noir, une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon noir **(4)**, le reste de sa tenue était identique à celle de son cher Prince **(5)**. Son cœur qui battait déjà la chamade s'affola encore davantage, elle avait du mal à respirer et à déglutir. Elle pensait être dans un rêve et elle avait peur de se réveiller à tout moment mais plus elle se rapprochait et plus il lui semblait bien réel avec ses cheveux d'or, son sourire charmant et son beau regard lumineux, si doux, elle se noyait dans ce ciel bleu sans aucun nuage. Elle sentait son cœur inondé par tout l'amour qui s'y reflétait, prêt à éclater à tout instant, elle se sentait si heureuse comme jamais elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Après tant d'obstacles rencontrés mais aussi tant d'obstacles surmontés elle allait enfin s'unir à son premier et dernier amour, Albert son meilleur ami, Albert son confident, Albert son protecteur et bientôt Albert son mari et Albert son amant. Elle se disait

«_ C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !_»

et la Terre pouvait bien trembler et le monde entier s'effondrer après cela, elle s'en moquait car en cet instant elle était la plus heureuse des femmes sur son petit nuage car Albert était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée dans la vie.

Ils se regardèrent éperdument amoureux, immergés dans le regard de l'autre, l'émeraude se fondant dans l'azur. Albert porta la main de Candy à ses lèvres pour y déposer un tendre baiser. Ils se parlèrent en chuchotant :

\- Bonjour Candy, tu es vraiment superbe, je dirais même renversante !  
\- Bonjour Albert, merci mais toi aussi tu es splendide et joyeux anniversaire !  
\- Merci ma princesse! Alors tu es prête ?  
\- Plus que jamais !  
\- Alors sans plus tarder, commençons !  
\- Avec joie !

Et ils mimèrent avec leurs lèvres pour que personne n'entende et en même temps un « je t'aime.»

Et la cérémonie commença par des paroles du pasteur qui était de confession protestante et d'origine écossaise, il prononça des citations, des passages de la bible sur l'engagement des époux. Il initia alors le rituel écossais du handfasting** (6)**, pour cela il joignit la main droite d'Albert à celle de Candy et fit de même avec leurs mains gauches en les croisant par-dessus les autres puis à l'aide d'un ruban de tartan du clan des Ardley il lia les mains jointes des deux futurs époux qui se faisaient face en se regardant droit dans les yeux qui étincelaient comme jamais et qui étaient verrouillés ensemble comme leurs mains, azur sur émeraude et émeraude sur azur. Le moment était très intense pour les deux et Candy ne put retenir des larmes qui venaient caresser ses joues et elle vit une perle aqueuse scintillante rouler lentement sur la joue droite de son presque mari, cette fois il n'avait pas pu contenir ses larmes tant il était submergé par l'émotion. Elle sentit ses mains serrer les siennes si tendrement avec une légère caresse de ses pouces sur le dos de ses mains. Elle ressentit la chaleur de son amour l'inonder.

Ensuite ce fût l'échange des vœux des futurs époux dans lesquels ils avaient placé une note personnelle, c'est Albert qui commença.

_**Notre première rencontre a été fugace**_  
_**Et pourtant jusqu'à aujourd'hui jamais ne s'efface,**_  
_**Ce jour-là ton sourire m'a captivé**_  
_**Et ton regard m'a envouté**_  
_**Puis la vie m'a conduit vers d'autres rivages,**_  
_**Loin de ton visage**_  
_**Mais ensuite le destin nous a réunis pour mon plus grand bonheur**_  
_**Et tu m'as sauvé, tu es le soleil qui réchauffe mon cœur**_  
_**Et la lune qui me guide dans l'obscurité,**_  
_**Alors aujourd'hui je te promets**_  
_**De toujours de protéger et de t'aimer,**_  
_**Dans la richesse ou dans la pauvreté,**_  
_**Dans la maladie ou la santé,**_  
_**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire et dans la fidélité.**_

_**Alors en ce lieu sous le vaste ciel,**_  
_**Moi, William Albert Ardley prend Candice Rose White-Stuart**_  
_**Pour être mon épouse et mon âme sœur,**_  
_**Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.**_

Albert les yeux larmoyants et le cœur battant glissa alors d'une main tremblante, l'anneau qu'Archie lui avait tendu, sur l'annulaire de Candy qui à son tour parla :

_**Depuis ce premier jour sur cette colline, mon Prince tu as été,**_  
_**Brève rencontre mais dans mon âme resta gravée à jamais.**_  
_**Tu as su me rendre le sourire**_  
_**Et même lorsque j'étais triste, me faire rire**_  
_**Depuis tu as été mon plus grand soutien dans la vie,**_  
_**Tu es mon roc, mon phare dans la nuit,**_  
_**Tu es mon foyer, un élixir de bonheur,**_  
_**Tu garderas toujours la première place dans mon cœur.**_  
_**Alors aujourd'hui je te promets**_  
_**De toujours te soutenir et de t'aimer,**_  
_**Dans la richesse ou dans la pauvreté,**_  
_**Dans la maladie ou la santé,**_  
_**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire et dans la fidélité.**_

_**Alors en ce lieu sous le vaste ciel,**_  
_**Moi, Candice Rose White-Stuart prend William Albert Ardley**_  
_**Pour être mon époux et mon âme sœur,**_  
_**Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.**_

Candy avec des larmes qui coulaient toujours sur ses joues et avec une profonde émotion, glissa alors d'une main tremblante l'anneau qu'Alistair lui avait tendu sur l'annulaire d'Albert.

Leur cœur était au bord de l'implosion, ils retenaient leur souffle comme pour figer cet instant, comme pour suspendre le vol du temps car le pasteur était en train de les déclarer unis par les liens du mariage et ce fût l'apogée de leur émotion ainsi que chez tous les invités, on vit des larmes sur les visages et des mouchoirs sortis, ici ou là.

\- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Albert ne se fit pas prier, il saisit avec tendresse le visage de la mariée entre ses mains comme s'il tenait son bien le plus précieux et déposa l'un de ses plus tendres baisers sur les lèvres de sa femme, car oui maintenant Candy était SA femme. Puis la tête vertigineuse, les époux se regardèrent à nouveau en se tenant par les mains, sentant des papillons dans le ventre, leur esprit flottait, l'intensité de leur émotion était si puissante à cet instant, la gorge complétement serrée qu'ils étaient incapables de prononcer un seul mot mais peu importe car ils pouvaient tout lire dans leurs regards complices, tout ressentir au travers de leurs mains serrées qui se caressaient, tout était dans le langage corporel.

Puis se fût la signature des registres et tout le monde vint les féliciter avec émotion. Georges en particulier, lui qui ne laissait jamais rien paraître de ses sentiments laissa couler une larme en faisant une accolade à Albert car il le voyait tellement heureux, enfin, le fils de son bienfaiteur atteignait son coin de paradis après avoir connu tant de malheur et de peine. Il aimait Albert comme son propre fils.

\- William, mon garçon, je suis si heureux pour vous, tous mes vœux de bonheur avec madame Candice.  
\- Merci Georges, merci pour tout, tu sais, je te dois tellement !

Ensuite ce fut la sortie de la chapelle au son des cornemuses.

Musique à écouter sur mon blog : **SCOTLAND THE BRAVE**

Dehors, un lâché de colombes blanches accueillit les jeunes époux qui furent aspergés d'une joyeuse pluie de grains de riz. Des photographies furent prises par un professionnel, cela ferait non seulement un souvenir mais ce serait aussi un témoignage pour ceux qui n'avaient pas pu être là comme la tante Elroy, Melle Pony, sœur Maria, le docteur Martin, Tom…

Après un passage rapide en mairie pour signer les registres civils légalisant leur union **(7)** ils rejoignirent l'hôtel dans l'une des salles de réception de l'établissement qui était richement décorée pour l'occasion. Des bouquets de chardons, de fleurs blanches et de branches de bruyère étaient placés sur les tables et accrochés sur un nœud à l'arrière des dossiers des chaises recouvertes de tissu blanc. La table était recouverte d'une nappe blanche immaculée en tissu damassé. Des assiettes blanches en porcelaine de Limoges avec un liseré doré étaient disposées entre les trois sets de couvert en vermeil qui serviraient pour déguster les différents plats. Une série de quatre verres en cristal d'Arques servirait les différents breuvages, flûte pour le champagne, verre à vin blanc, verre à vin rouge un peu plus grand et encore plus grand le verre à eau. Des serviettes assorties à la nappe étaient pliées en forme d'éventail dans l'assiette. Un menu était déposé à disposition de chaque convive, ainsi voici le repas dans la pure tradition de la gastronomie française qu'ils dégusteraient :

**Mariage de Candy et Albert**  
**28 juin 1919**

**Apéritif : champagne et amuse-bouche**  
**Entrée froide : un demi-homard avec son flan de légumes**  
**Entrée chaude : un coussin de Saint-Jacques sauce au champagne sur feuilleté**  
**Trou normand (sorbet à la pomme et calva)**  
**Grenadin de veau avec ses pommes sautées**  
**Ronde de fromages avec sa salade verte aux noix et roquefort**  
**Pièce montée des mariés**  
*******  
**Vins (*): champagne Comtes de Champagne Blanc de blancs**  
**Vin de Bordeaux Saint-Estèphe Grand Cru,**  
**Vin de Bourgogne Nuit Saint-Georges Grand Cru**  
**Digestifs avec le café**

Juste avant l'apéritif ce fût le moment de l'ouverture des cadeaux qui avaient été entreposés sur une table prévue à cet effet. Parmi les présents offerts par sa famille biologique, Candy a reçu un acte officiel légalisant sa naissance, un tartan rouge et noir aux couleurs de son clan, un portrait de sa mère que Mary avait déniché dans la chambre de son frère, la dot de son grand-père constituée notamment d'une superbe propriété dans le Royaume Uni sur la rivière Avon. Alistair, Archibald, Patty et Annie avait offert divers éléments décoratifs et de la vaisselle en porcelaine de Limoges achetés sur place. Georges leur offrit un album souvenir luxueux avec une reliure en cuir et leurs initiales dorées à l'or fin dessus, ainsi ils pourraient noter tous leurs futurs grands évènements et notamment placer certaines photographies, ce serait l'album témoin du début de leur vie maritale. Candy et Albert avaient chacun un cadeau pour l'autre mais ils voulaient attendre d'être seuls tout à l'heure pour se l'offrir dans l'intimité.

Ensuite il y eut quelques discours, le comte d'Angus prit la parole pour exprimer ses vœux pour les mariés et déclarer qu'il était ravi d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle petite-fille qui avait déjà séduit toute sa famille par ses qualités humaines. Juste après, Archibald et Alistair se levèrent à leur tour, c'est Archie plus à l'aise qui parla principalement.

\- Mon oncle, Candy ou devrais-je plutôt dire ma tante bien que cela me fasse tout drôle (rires dans l'assemblée), nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer l'amour que vous partagez et nous sommes ravis d'être tous là à vos côtés pour ce moment particulier. Étrangement c'est Candy que j'ai connu en premier alors que nous étions à peine sortis de l'enfance et je suis tout de suite tombé sous son charme, sa gaité et sa joie de vivre malgré les difficultés qu'elle avait rencontrées dans la vie. Plus tard c'est elle qui m'a présenté à mon oncle que j'ai tout de suite apprécié par sa simplicité, sa bonne humeur, son soutien envers Candy qu'il a toujours protégée envers et contre tous. Puis peu à peu l'amitié a fait place à l'amour qui a fini par fleurir et s'épanouir comme une belle rose. Vous êtes deux êtres merveilleux très chers à notre cœur que nous avons eu la chance de rencontrer, deux êtres exceptionnels que la vie n'a pas épargnés mais vous avez toujours été là pour vous soutenir l'un et l'autre depuis des années alors nous vous souhaitons un immense bonheur, que votre union soit très longue et très heureuse avec bien sûr,… plein de petits héritiers. Nous souhaitons également à mon oncle un très heureux anniversaire mais je ne doute pas qu'il le sera avec le beau cadeau qui l'attend… ce soir ! (Archie fit un clin d'œil et on entendit des rires dans l'assemblée.) En passant, la mariée est très rusée car elle est entrée dans l'église avec un ainé, avec tout le respect que je dois au comte d'Angus et elle est ressortie aux bras d'un plus jeune, bien joué Candy !

De nouveaux rires fusèrent avant qu'Alistair ne termine en disant :

\- J'ajouterai que je remercie particulièrement mon oncle pour avoir été un grand soutien depuis mon retour et m'avoir aidé à traverser des moments très difficiles. Et pour finir, promis pas d'invention qui risque de tourner en catastrophe en ce jour magnifique !

Ceux qui le connaissaient, lui et ses célèbres inventions, se mirent à rire de nouveau. Puis ce fût le toast à la santé des jeunes époux puis Albert se leva pour parler à son tour.

\- Je vous voudrais vous tous remercier de votre présence et de votre soutien ainsi que de vos cadeaux généreux. Comte d'Angus ma femme et moi sommes particulièrement très honorés que vous et votre famille ayez traversé La Manche pour assister à notre union et nous sommes très fiers et heureux de la reconnaissance de Candice en tant que membre à part entière de votre famille, je sais que cela lui va droit au cœur. Merci à mes neveux, Archibald et Alistair notre héro que nous sommes si heureux de retrouver sain et sauf, merci aux demoiselles d'honneur qui ont aidé la mariée à être éblouissante et merci à mon fidèle compagnon, Georges pour sa fidélité, sa loyauté et son dévouement indéfectibles, qui a toujours été comme un véritable père pour moi. Enfin je voudrais remercier tout spécialement ma femme qui me fait le plus heureux des hommes ce soir. Une femme au cœur pur, à l'âme généreuse sans qui je ne serai pas parmi vous. Je n'oublierai jamais son soutien, son dévouement alors que nous n'étions encore que des amis et que j'étais complétement démuni, un homme sans mémoire, sans passé. Comment ne pas tomber éperdument amoureux d'un tel trésor ? Cette femme qui signifie tout pour moi et que j'aime du plus profond de mon cœur et de mon âme. Merci Candy, merci de m'avoir choisi comme ton époux, merci de m'aimer. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie.

Tout l'auditoire était ému et surtout Candy qui connaissait la réserve d'Albert quant à montrer ses sentiments en public or il venait de lui faire la plus belle déclaration d'amour et devant tout le monde, elle était sans voix, bouleversée, et elle pleurait encore pour la nième fois de la journée. C'était autre chose qu'à la chapelle car cette déclaration n'était pas protocolaire.

Albert prit les mains de sa femme, la regarda dans les yeux et il se mit à lui chanter une chanson d'amour traditionnelle écossaise avec l'accent écossais.

_**"O My Luve's Like a Red, Red Rose" - Robert Burns (8)**_

_**(**_Chanson à écouter sur mon blog)

_**O my Luve is like a red, red rose**_  
_**That's newly sprung in June;**_  
_**O my Luve is like the melody**_  
_**That's sweetly played in tune.**_

_**So fair art thou, my bonnie lass,**_  
_**So deep in luve am I;**_  
_**And I will luve thee still, my dear,**_  
_**Till a' the seas gang dry.**_  
_**(X2)**_

_**Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear,**_  
_**And the rocks melt wi' the sun;**_  
_**I will love thee still, my dear,**_  
_**While the sands o' life shall run.**_

_**And fare thee weel, my only luve!**_  
_**And fare thee weel awhile!**_  
_**And I will come again, my luve,**_  
_**Though it were ten thousand mile.**_  
_**(X2)**_

Et ce fût une nouvelle vague d'émotions pour le jeune couple surtout pour la mariée en entendant la belle voix vibrante de son mari, elle était sous le charme et touchée jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur. Ils s'embrassèrent chastement mais sur les lèvres sous les applaudissements des convives.

Ensuite il y eut la danse, le jeune couple ouvrit le bal sur une valse bientôt rejoint par d'autres couples, les Stuart, les Sinclair, Patty et Alistair, Annie et Archie, Georges invita tour à tour les deux chaperons et Rory Alexander invita sa sœur, puis il y a eu des échanges comme par exemple la mariée avec son grand-père, etc.

Les mariés étaient heureux de danser ensemble car c'était le premier moment de la journée qu'ils partageaient une certaine intimité, toute relative. Albert entama une discussion sur un ton léger et ludique et Candy entra immédiatement dans son jeu.

\- Alors Madame Ardley comment vous sentez-vous?  
\- Divinement bien ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! Et vous Monsieur Ardley ?  
\- Je suis aux anges !

Il déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres mais son sang bouillonnait d'en faire bien davantage mais il lui faudrait avoir encore un peu de patience et attendre encore quelques heures pour cela. Ils purent s'exercer aussi à de nouvelles danses comme le fox-trot ou le Charleston qui commençaient à faire fureur, Annie et Archibald servant de professeurs. Il y eut aussi des danses et des chansons écossaises avec beaucoup de joie et de rires. La soirée était vraiment très réussie et tout le monde s'amusait beaucoup.

Un couple pour lequel il y eut également d'intenses émotions fût celui de Patty et Alistair. Alors qu'ils dansaient le jeune-homme était enivré par le parfum floral de Patty, il sentait ses formes féminines venant parfois le frôler, par moment ses doigts effleuraient accidentellement sa peau dans son dos dénudé ce qui la faisait frémir, il pouvait admirer son joli décolleté qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine généreuse. Il l'avait trouvée magnifique dans sa belle robe rose, il admirait aussi la ligne gracile de son cou, enfin de temps en temps il se plongeait dans son beau regard si doux. Ses sens étaient aiguisés et stimulés par sa cavalière et son corps fût envahi d'une agréable chaleur, son cœur palpitait et il eut une très forte envie de la serrer davantage et de l'embrasser, il n'avait pas osé depuis le baiser chaste de Patty mais il ne pouvait pas le faire ici alors discrètement, il lui demanda de l'accompagner profitant que son chaperon était occupé à danser. L'alcool avait aussi aidé à faire tomber les inhibitions alors ils sortirent de la salle de réception et coururent comme des adolescents en train de faire des bêtises. Patty savait qu'elle allait se faire sermonner par son chaperon mais tant pis, rien ne comptait plus qu'Alistair et cela l'avait rendue plus téméraire que d'habitude. Ils rejoignirent la terrasse du cinquième étage. Ils étaient essoufflés d'avoir couru mais ils riaient puis en reprenant leur souffle, Alistair se plaça devant Patty lui prenant les mains ; les rires cessèrent et l'atmosphère changea brutalement entre eux, une certaine tension s'installa dans l'intimité qui venait d'émerger, il la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

\- Patty, tu es vraiment très jolie ce soir… je dirais même magnifique.  
\- Merci Stear et toi, tu es très élégant et tu as vraiment meilleure mine.

Stear commença à lui caresser la joue timidement mais tendrement, Patty sentit son cœur s'accélérer, sa respiration devint superficielle, elle sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose mais elle rougit et baissa la tête. Alors Stear sentit à nouveau cette pulsion qu'il avait ressentie en dansant avec elle précédemment, devenir irrésistible alors il rassembla tout son courage et lui prit le menton pour le relever, il réduisit la distance entre leurs deux visages et déposa un baiser d'abord léger sur les lèvres de Patty qui avait fermé les yeux d'anticipation. Il rompit le contact encore hésitant, Patty ouvrit les yeux et il put lire dans son regard lumineux tout son amour pour lui et une étincelle de désir ce qui l'encouragea, alors, il déposa un nouveau baiser plus appuyé cette fois-ci et commença à bouger les lèvres un peu maladroitement au début, Patty répondit avec enthousiasme, elle plaça ses mains autour de son cou et très vite ils trouvèrent un mouvement harmonieux et de plus en plus passionné. Au contact de ses lèvres douces il sentit comme une décharge électrique dans son organisme, Patty poussa un petit gémissement alors il l'étreignit par la taille de ses deux bras pour se rapprocher d'elle et l'amener tout contre lui pour sentir ses formes féminines et la chaleur de son corps ; Patty l'enlaça par le cou et caressa sa nuque ce qui encouragea Alistair à caressait ses lèvres tout doucement avec la pointe de sa langue, il se laissait porter par son instinct. Patty entrouvrit sa bouche pour accueillir sa langue avec la sienne, elles commencèrent à se toucher d'abord timidement, inexpérimentés qu'ils étaient mais très vite ils surent trouver le bon mouvement et leurs langues glissèrent l'une contre l'autre augmentant leur plaisir mutuel. Alistair se sentait de plus en plus stimulé, une vague de chaleur intense envahit tout son corps jusque dans ses parties les plus intimes, il reconnut la sensation ce qui le poussa à s'enhardir à caresser délibérément le dos de sa partenaire laissé nu à cet endroit grâce à l'échancrure de sa robe, que sa peau était douce ! Il sentit Patty frissonner au contact de ses mains viriles et gémir encore plus fort. Emporté par son enthousiasme, il la resserra encore davantage et enfin, il lui arriva ce qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis plus d'un an, sa virilité se réveilla peu à peu jusqu'à durcir complétement, il gémit dans la bouche de Patty qui répondit à ses gémissements en écho. Alistair était si heureux, il pouvait de nouveau se sentir pleinement un homme et il serait capable d'avoir des enfants. Ils poursuivirent jusqu'à en perdre haleine puis brisèrent le baiser. Ils restèrent pantelants en se regardant, les yeux étincelants de bonheur, c'était leur premier baiser passionné et ils étaient aux anges, Patty avaient les jambes qui flageolaient, la tête qui tournait, le cœur qui s'emballait et elle tremblait d'émotion.

\- Patty, je t'aime,…

Alistair s'agenouilla devant elle, lui prit les mains, la regarda intensément dans les yeux et lui demanda :

\- s'il te plait, épouse-moi !

C'était l'audace des timides, quand ils décident d'agir c'est souvent inattendu et spectaculaire. Patty fût ébahie mais son cœur était rempli de bonheur et bondissait entre ses côtes comme un animal affolé.

\- Aah ! Stear ! Oui, oui oui ! Bien sûr que oui !

Il la souleva de terre et tournoya avec elle qui riait et pleurait en même temps puis il la reposa.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir fait ma demande dans les formes ni avoir de bague à t'offrir aujourd'hui mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! La vie est trop courte et avec toi je me sens revivre.  
\- Oh ! Stear, je m'en moque, je t'aime et une demande sur les toits de Paris, c'est si romantique !  
\- Je t'aime Patty !

Et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau passionnément. Pendant ce temps on avait remarqué leur absence mais Albert demanda de leur laisser encore quelques minutes avant de partir à leur recherche, c'est le chaperon de Patty qui s'inquiétait mais Albert la rassura, il pensait que pour le moment son neveu ne pouvait faire grand-chose à la jeune-fille et de toute façon il savait que c'était un gentleman. A ce moment-là le jeune couple revint complétement rouge sous les yeux perplexes des invités mais ils étaient si heureux que leur bonheur méritait bien un peu de gêne.

Un peu plus tard Alistair si heureux put dire discrètement à son oncle ce qui venait de se passer, Albert était ravi pour lui et le félicita. Avant de partir pour leur nuit de noces, les jeunes mariés entamèrent une dernière valse. Ils dansaient très près l'un de l'autre, Albert en profita pour serrer davantage sa femme contre lui, les invités comprendraient et lui pardonneraient si c'était un peu plus près que la bienséance ne l'autorisait.

\- Alors ma femme adorée, es-tu heureuse ?  
\- Oui mon mari adoré, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !  
\- Moi aussi, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !  
\- J'ai adoré notre mariage Albert, il a été si intime, si romantique, merci pour tout cet immense bonheur.

Il répondit de façon suave à et à voix basse tout près de son oreille afin que personne n'entende :

\- Moi aussi j'ai adoré et surtout mon amour, ne change pas de tenue et garde cette superbe robe pour quitter l'hôtel, je tiens à déballer mon cadeau d'anniversaire, moi-même et à remercier celle qui me l'offre tout particulièrement et de façon très très … personnelle.  
\- Oh ! Petit Bert !

Candy se mit à rougir à sa demande qui était sans équivoque et elle frissonna d'anticipation à ses paroles en pensant à ce qui allait se passer très très bientôt et elle commença à être à la fois de plus en plus nerveuse mais aussi de plus en plus impatiente. Ensuite, il y eut les au-revoir et enfin ce fût le moment de s'éclipser, Candy demanda à Albert.

\- Alors Albert où m'emmènes-tu ?

**Pour finir une superbe vidéo que m'avait indiquée mon amie Antlay il y a déjà quelques temps mais que je réservais pour ce chapitre! ****Merci Antlay ! **

**Candy y Albert: "Forever begins Today" - ALSS - GF2015** une vidéo de Lady Myst

Avec la magnifique chanson sur le thème de l'amour éternel de **Christina Perri :** **«A Thousand Years»**

A suivre…

* * *

**Et vous, avez-vous une idée du lieu de la nuit de noces ? **

**La nuit de noces sera-t-elle un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie ou pas du tout torride ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Que souhaiteriez-vous ?**  
**Où vont-ils aller pour leur lune de miel ?**  
**Je pense que je ferai deux versions du prochain chapitre, dont l'une qui sera à réserver exclusivement aux adultes, je pense que vous devinez pourquoi ? :lol: **

**Tous mes remerciements pour tous vos précédents commentaires MaiiraHuiir, Highlanders Bride, ilovexmas **

**et Tasia : WAOUH ! Ton commentaire et tous tes compliments m'ont profondément touchée et fait rougir aussi ! ) Merci beaucoup ! J'ai mis tout mon cœur dans cette histoire car j'adore ce couple et en particulier Albert qui pour moi est l'homme idéal et est une source d'inspiration incroyable et formidable. :D Je pense que je connais ton forum, je m'y suis inscrite l'été dernier sous le nom de Candy Bert et je l'ai cité (avec le lien) sur mon propre blog. Rectifie-moi si je me trompe.**

**Merci également à tous les lecteurs d'avoir pris le temps de la lecture de mon histoire jusqu'ici, et ceux qui utilisent le traducteur pour la lire !**

**Et comme toujours si vous trouvez des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !**

* * *

**Notes:**

Pour le déroulement de la cérémonie de mariage j'ai utilisé quelques traditions écossaises mais pas toutes, l'emploi de la fleur de chardon **(3) **et la branche de bruyère, celle du handfasting **(6)** que j'ai trouvée tellement émouvante et symbolique. Il y a aussi quelques traditions françaises comme les grains de riz censés porter chance aux mariés. Ainsi ne m'en veuillez pas si ce mariage n'est pas conforme en tout point à l'une ou l'autre tradition et pas forcément dans le bon ordre, je l'ai composé comme je le ressentais.

**(*)** A consommer avec modération ! ;)

**(1) Highland Cathedral** : musique traditionnellement jouée à la cornemuse par un homme ouvrant la voie à la mariée lors de son entrée dans l'église.

**(2) Fleur d'oranger** : Fleur de mariage traditionnellement utilisée en France à cette époque. Le rôle symbolique de cette fleur tient au fait que l'arbre porte en même temps des feuilles, des fleurs et des fruits. Il peut donc faire figure d'emblème de l'amour et du mariage à différents égards.  
Ses feuilles, toujours vertes, sont le symbole d'un amour qui dure toute une vie.  
Ses fleurs blanches symbolisent la pureté de la mariée, Ses fruits, représentent la fertilité donc l'espoir d'une descendance  
**(3) fleur de chardon bleue** c'est le symbole de l'Ecosse, on porte souvent cette fleur avec une branche de bruyère le jour des mariages écossais, ils garnissent aussi le bouquet de la mariée Sources organiser-un-mariage-a-l-ecossaise-a107440316  
**(4)** Tenue traditionnelle portée lors des grandes occasions comme un mariage Sources et photos de la tenue  comment-porter-le-kilt-a103046865  
**(5)** Vous pouvez relire la description complète de sa tenue que j'avais faite dans le chapitre 8 - 1ère partie.  
**(6) Handfasting** : nouage des mains, une tradition celtique pendant laquelle les mains du couple sont attachées avec une corde ou avec un ruban en tartan. Aujourd'hui, il se pratique durant la cérémonie de mariage mais en fait selon la tradition médiévale écossaise c'était un engagement fait un an avant le « mariage réel », rien à voir avec des fiançailles, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer en détails mais vous pourrez en apprendre d'avantage en suivant ce lien qui est en anglais  
**(7)** Traditionnellement, en France le mariage civil a plutôt lieu avant le religieux mais j'ai pensé que pour des américains d'origine écossaise la dimension religieuse devait traduire une plus vive émotion je l'ai donc placé en premier.  
**(8) Traduction de la chanson écossaise chantée par Albert**  
**Mon amour est une rose rouge, rouge**

**Mon amour est une rose rouge, rouge,**  
**En juin fraîchement éclose.**  
**Mon amour est une mélodie,**  
**Jouée en douce harmonie.**

**Si belle es-tu ma douce amie,**  
**Et je t'aime tant et tant,**  
**Que je t'aimerai encore, ma mie,**  
**Quand les mers seront des déserts.**

**Les mers seront des déserts secs, ma mie,**  
**Les roches fondront au soleil,**  
**Et je t'aimerai toujours, ma mie,**  
**Tant que s'écoulera le sable de la vie.**

**Au revoir pour un temps m'amour,**  
**A te revoir dans peu de temps!**  
**Je reviendrai, mon seul amour,**  
**Même de l'autre bout du monde.**

Source  . 


	29. Chapter 26: le septième ciel

**Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**  
**L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**

**Attention ! : note « M » 18+ pour ce chapitre**

**Scène très coquine, à réserver pour un public adulte et averti uniquement…**

**ooo**

**Après vous avoir fait languir si longtemps voilà enfin la nuit de noces, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Je vous préviens il faudra prévoir toute une baignoire de glaçons cette fois-ci! Maintenant vous êtes prévenus alors ne venez pas vous plaindre après! :lol:**

**Il existe une version encore plus « épicée » et complète de 11k mots sur mon blog ! **

**3w (point) trueromantica (point) com**

**Le fil rouge du destin**

**Chapitre 26 : le septième ciel.**

\- Alors Albert où m'emmènes-tu ?  
\- Patience ma belle princesse ! Tu le sauras très bientôt, c'est à deux pas d'ici, viens !

Albert avait l'œil brillant de malice et d'excitation.

\- A deux pas ?!

Candy était perplexe, quelle surprise lui réservait-il ? Albert se mit à rire gentiment en l'entrainant hors de l'hôtel, l'air était agréable en cette belle soirée d'été, une légère brise tiède caressait leur visage puis ils traversèrent la place de La Concorde pour rejoindre… les quais de la Seine où les attendait, amarré, un magnifique Yacht au nom de « Lady Princess ». Un marin qui attendait à bord, descendit discrètement lorsqu'il les aperçut pour laisser les jeunes-mariés entièrement seuls.

\- Un bateau ! S'exclama Candy avec joie et surprise.  
\- L'idée te plait ?

Albert était un peu inquiet, allait-elle aimer son idée ?

\- Oh oui ! Beaucoup, c'est original, intime et tellement romantique !  
\- Et demain, il nous emmènera faire une croisière au fil de l'eau.  
\- C'est fantastique, merci Albert !  
\- Madame Ardley, laissez-moi vous porter jusqu'à notre chambre pour notre nuit de noces !

Albert avait une voix rauque et la regardait dans les yeux avec intensité, elle se mit à rougir, il la souleva en plaçant un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre derrière son dos pour franchir la passerelle menant au pont du bateau, elle avait placé ses bras autour de son cou et le regardait tendrement. Tout était illuminé grâce à des guirlandes électriques ainsi que des guirlandes de cœurs rouges et de roses blanches qui remplissaient l'atmosphère de douces senteurs florales. Un chemin était tracé au sol avec des pétales de roses rouges qui menait à la cabine principale dont la porte était ornée d'un cœur dessiné à l'aide de roses rouges et blanches alternées, à l'intérieur duquel on pouvait lire l'inscription :

_**Candy et Albert,**_  
_**Pour toujours et à jamais**_

Candy était baignée dans une ambiance magique, féerique et définitivement romantique. Albert ouvrit la porte et la poussa d'un coup d'épaule pour passer le seuil puis il déposa sa femme délicatement sur le plancher.

\- Nous voici enfin tous les deux seuls, mon amour !

Albert susurra ces paroles à son oreille d'une manière si sensuelle et tellement remplie de promesses que Candy ressentit des frissons dans tout son corps. Il ne l'avait même pas encore touchée ni même embrassée que déjà, par sa simple voix et son regard de braise, il avait réussi à allumer son désir. Comment était-ce possible ? L'anticipation ? De plus, depuis un mois, ils n'avaient presque jamais été seuls, toujours entourés de leurs amis et de leurs familles que ce soit en Ecosse ou à Paris, leur intimité avait été réduite comme peau de chagrin et là ils mouraient d'envie de se retrouver tous les deux et de commencer à profiter de leur lune de miel. Première étape et pas des moindres, la nuit de noces, un sacré voyage à effectuer au pays des cinq sens, eh oui, faire l'amour est la seule activité qui stimule les cinq sens à la fois, voilà pourquoi c'est si intense, sans parler de la dimension émotionnelle.

A l'intérieur, c'était une grande suite luxueuse mais avec une ambiance feutrée. Sur la gauche il y avait deux chaises et une table recouverte d'une nappe blanche, dessus, des pétales de roses rouges étaient parsemés et des bougies blanches allumées diffusaient une lumière douce et chaleureuse. Au milieu trônait une bouteille de champagne dans un seau à glace, elle était personnalisée à leur intention : _**Candy et Albert – 28 juin 1919**_ en lettres d'or. Deux flûtes en cristal, une assiette en porcelaine blanche avec des fraises, une autre avec des chocolats fins et une dernière avec des amuse-bouche. A côté une carte avec un petit mot :

_**Pour que cette nuit soit magique, tous nos vœux de bonheur !**_  
_**Annie et Patty.**_

Les deux demoiselles d'honneur avaient fait un travail remarquable, certes, aidées par tout le personnel mais elles avaient veillé à ce que tout soit prêt selon les souhaits d'Albert.

Sur la droite, une porte menait à la salle de bains et les toilettes, des espaces de rangement en acajou étaient encastrés dans les parois et au fond, un grand lit à baldaquins avec des voiles blancs, était majestueusement placé, la parure était constituée de draps en soie blanche, de coussins moelleux blancs et d'une couverture en laine blanche, deux cœurs entrelacés avec à l'intérieur, les initiales C et A étaient brodés en ton sur ton et sur chaque pièce. Encore quelques pétales rouges étaient éparpillés sur le lit qui ressemblait à ilot de paradis dont la blancheur se détachait sur le reste du mobilier de couleur sombre. De chaque côté, il y avait une table de chevet avec des bougies blanches allumées dans des photophores. L'ambiance était douce, féerique, romantique et vraiment très intime.

\- Albert, c'est magnifique, j'ai de nouveau l'impression d'être une princesse dans un conte de fée !  
\- Mais tu es ma Princesse et je dirais que ce soir sera le conte des mille et une nuits !  
\- Dont tu seras mon Prince ! Merci de me rendre si heureuse !  
\- Non ! C'est moi qui te remercie de faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes aujourd'hui, ce soir et… cette nuit ! Dit Albert d'un air très suggestif alors que Candy avait les joues en feu.  
\- En parlant de bonheur, Patty m'a dit que stear l'a demandée en mariage !  
\- Oui, il me l'a dit, je suis tellement heureux pour eux deux après tant de souffrance, enfin du bonheur !  
\- Oui moi aussi je suis ravie pour eux. En parlant de mariage, je ne t'ai pas encore donné mon cadeau de mariage pour toi !  
\- Mais c'est toi mon plus beau cadeau !  
\- Non ! Moi, je suis ton cadeau d'anniversaire, ne l'oublie pas !

Dit-elle en riant un peu nerveusement, alors comme convenu avec ses deux amies, elle trouva son cadeau dans le petit paquet bleu qu'elle reconnut, il était sur la table. Elle le saisit et le tendit à Albert en lui souhaitant à nouveau un très heureux anniversaire. Il le déballa avec curiosité, il découvrit un poème et une magnifique montre à gousset en or d'un grand horloger français, elle était numérotée, sur le couvercle orné d'un motif végétal en relief, il y avait au centre ses initiales gravées en lettres stylisées WAA ; il l'ouvrit pour l'admirer, les aiguilles en or, magnifiquement travaillées se détachaient sur le cadran en nacre blanche et elles affichaient 23h11 (make a wish ;) ) mais ce qui attira le plus son attention était l'inscription gravée dans le métal à l'intérieur du couvercle:

_**Mon Petit Bert,**_  
_**Chaque jour je t'aime davantage,**_  
_**Aujourd'hui plus qu'hier**_  
_**et bien moins que demain. (1)**_  
_**CSA**_

CSA pour Candy Stuart Ardley. Albert fût tellement touché en lisant cette belle citation qui se retrouvait dans le poème.

_**L'éternelle chanson (1)**_

_**Lorsque tu seras vieux et que je serai vieille,**_  
_**Lorsque mes cheveux blonds seront des cheveux blancs,**_  
_**Au mois de mai, dans le jardin qui s'ensoleille,**_  
_**Nous irons réchauffer nos vieux membres tremblants.**_  
_**Comme le renouveau mettra nos cœurs en fête,**_  
_**Nous nous croirons encore de jeunes amoureux,**_  
_**Et je te sourirai tout en branlant la tête,**_  
_**Et nous ferons un couple adorable de vieux.**_  
_**Nous nous regarderons, assis sous notre treille,**_  
_**Avec de petits yeux attendris et brillants,**_  
_**Lorsque tu seras vieux et que je serai vieille,**_  
_**Lorsque mes cheveux blonds seront des cheveux blancs.**_

_**Sur notre banc ami, tout verdâtre de mousse,**_  
_**Sur le banc d'autrefois nous reviendrons causer,**_  
_**Nous aurons une joie attendrie et très douce,**_  
_**La phrase finissant toujours par un baiser.**_  
_**Combien de fois jadis j'ai pu dire " Je t'aime " ?**_  
_**Alors avec grand soin nous le recompterons.**_  
_**Nous nous ressouviendrons de mille choses, même**_  
_**De petits riens exquis dont nous radoterons.**_  
_**Un rayon descendra, d'une caresse douce,**_  
_**Parmi nos cheveux blancs, tout rose, se poser,**_  
_**Quand sur notre vieux banc tout verdâtre de mousse,**_  
_**Sur le banc d'autrefois nous reviendrons causer.**_

_**Et comme chaque jour je t'aime davantage,**_  
_**Aujourd'hui plus qu'hier et bien moins que demain,**_  
_**Qu'importeront alors les rides du visage ?**_  
_**Mon amour se fera plus grave - et serein.**_  
_**Songe que tous les jours des souvenirs s'entassent,**_  
_**Mes souvenirs à moi seront aussi les tiens.**_  
_**Ces communs souvenirs toujours plus nous enlacent**_  
_**Et sans cesse entre nous tissent d'autres liens.**_  
_**C'est vrai, nous serons vieux, très vieux, faiblis par l'âge,**_  
_**Mais plus fort chaque jour je serrerai ta main**_  
_**Car vois-tu chaque jour je t'aime davantage,**_  
_**Aujourd'hui plus qu'hier et bien moins que demain.**_

_**Et de ce cher amour qui passe comme un rêve,**_  
_**Je veux tout conserver dans le fond de mon cœur,**_  
_**Retenir s'il se peut l'impression trop brève**_  
_**Pour la ressavourer plus tard avec lenteur.**_  
_**J'enfouis tout ce qui vient de lui comme un avare,**_  
_**Thésaurisant avec ardeur pour mes vieux jours ;**_  
_**Je serai riche alors d'une richesse rare**_  
_**J'aurai gardé tout l'or de mes jeunes amours !**_  
_**Ainsi de ce passé de bonheur qui s'achève,**_  
_**Ma mémoire parfois me rendra la douceur ;**_  
_**Et de ce cher amour qui passe comme un rêve**_  
_**J'aurai tout conservé dans le fond de mon cœur.**_

_**Lorsque tu seras vieux et que je serai vieille,**_  
_**Lorsque mes cheveux blonds seront des cheveux blancs,**_  
_**Au mois de mai, dans le jardin qui s'ensoleille,**_  
_**Nous irons réchauffer nos vieux membres tremblants.**_  
_**Comme le renouveau mettra nos cœurs en fête,**_  
_**Nous nous croirons encore aux jours heureux d'antan,**_  
_**Et je te sourirai tout en branlant la tête**_  
_**Et tu me parleras d'amour en chevrotant.**_  
_**Nous nous regarderons, assis sous notre treille,**_  
_**Avec de petits yeux attendris et brillants,**_  
_**Lorsque tu seras vieux et que je serai vieille**_  
_**Lorsque mes cheveux blonds seront des cheveux blancs.**_

A la fin de sa lecture Candy lui expliqua :

\- Vois-tu Albert, cette montre symbolise le temps qui passe et ce poème est ma promesse, mon engagement de t'aimer pour toujours.

Albert avait encore les yeux larmoyants en lisant ce beau poème et surtout en entendant ses dernières paroles. Il serra sa belle épouse dans ses bras et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci Candy, tu me combles de bonheur, j'aime beaucoup ce symbole, cette inscription et ce poème qui reflète exactement comment je vois nos vieux jours ensemble, nous aimant de plus en plus chaque jour passant. Mon amour pour toi n'a cessé de grandir lui aussi. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi et à chaque fois que nous ne serons pas ensemble quand j'irai travailler, il me suffira de regarder l'heure pour me rappeler combien tu me manques et compter combien de temps me séparera encore de ta présence. Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Il sortit de son sporran un petit paquet blanc, qu'elle déballa pour y découvrir une chaine et un joli médaillon ovale en or, incrusté de pierres précieuses, elle l'ouvrit et trouva une photo d'eux qu'ils avaient prise au début de leur séjour à Paris, à l'intérieur il y avait l'inscription suivante :

_**Pour l'amour de ma vie,**_  
_**N'oublie jamais que tu es plus jolie quand tu souris.**_  
_**Avec tout mon amour pour toujours et à jamais.**_  
_**WAA.**_

\- Merci Petit Bert, ce médaillon est magnifique et porte des paroles qui me sont si chères que je n'ai jamais oubliées et qui resteront gravées dans mon cœur aussi surement que dans le métal de ce bijou.

Ils étaient émus et s'étreignirent intimement quelques instants. Ils étaient nerveux également car ce serait leur première fois, Candy essaya de se rassurer en repensant à sa discussion avec sa tante Mary. Albert était un peu stressé car il craignait de faire du mal à Candy, il n'avait jamais défloré de femme mais il savait que cela pouvait être douloureux, il s'était promis de se montrer le plus doux, le plus tendre et le plus patient possible et il voulait la préparer au mieux pour que cela se passe avec le moins de douleur possible.

Il commença par lui proposer une coupe de champagne avec quelques friandises, ils n'avaient ni bu ni mangé grand-chose à cause du stress de cette journée éprouvante d'émotions alors il pensait que ce pourrait être un bon début pour les détendre un peu ; l'alcool à très petite dose peu avoir un effet désinhibiteur ainsi juste une petite coupe serait parfaite. Elle accepta volontiers, ils étaient debout face à face et ils trinquèrent avant de boire le vin pétillant. Albert lui donna quelques chocolats et quelques fraises comme dans son rêve érotique ce qui l'émoustillait déjà, son regard commença à étinceler d'envie en l'observant saisir chaque fruit avec ses lèvres si appétissantes, Candy remarqua son expression de concupiscence et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine depuis le haut jusqu'en bas, son regard vert devint de velours ce qui accentua le désir de son mari pour elle, il prit sa coupe et la déposa sur la table avec la sienne. Il voulait prendre tout son temps malgré tous ses instincts qui le pressaient et il choisit délibérément de ne pas l'embrasser tout de suite dans un baiser passionné pour ne pas s'embraser trop vite, son désir était déjà grand, trop grand mais le fait de savoir que le moment de leur union était tout proche, l'aida à garder patience car il n'aurait plus à interrompre leur étreinte, fini la culpabilité éprouvée lors de ces moments très intimes qu'ils avaient déjà partagés ensemble mais sans pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout, fini la frustration car maintenant ils étaient mari et femme devant Dieu et les hommes.

_**Chanson à écouter **__**ETERNAL FLAME - THE BANGLES**_

Candy était dans l'expectative, son cœur palpitait déjà fortement dans sa poitrine et elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire alors elle décida de se laisser guidée par son mari, lui laisser prendre les initiatives, tout au moins pour le moment. Albert prit ses mains dans les siennes et les porta à sa bouche pour y déposer des baisers légers à peine appuyés, Candy ferma les yeux quelques secondes en pensa «_ ça y est maintenant, on y est, je vais enfin découvrir jusqu'au bout ce monde mystérieux de la sensualité, me laisser toucher pleinement par mon mari car oui maintenant Albert est mon mari et je n'ai plus de honte à avoir d'apprécier chacune de ses caresses, chacun de ses baisers et de lui en faire autant, j'ai tellement envie de le toucher… partout !_ » Quand elle rouvrit ses paupières, elle se perdit dans un océan bleu agité par la passion qu'il reflétait, ses pupilles étaient déjà dilatées assombrissant un peu son regard. Il déloqua le fermoir du bracelet de perles pour l'ôter et le poser sur la table à côté d'eux. Il remonta lentement le long de ses bras en les effleurant de ses mains, la finesse de la dentelle permit à la mariée de sentir la chaleur de ses doigts, il atteignit sa couronne de fleurs d'oranger qu'il enleva, libérant ainsi son voile qui glissa à terre sous l'action de la gravité. Il déposa des baisers comme des plumes, en commençant par le front puis les paupières, le bout de ses longs cils noirs, le nez, chacune des deux joues mais il évita sciemment sa bouche pulpeuse. Candy sentait son cœur s'accélérer et sa respiration aussi. Albert interrompit ses baisers pour lui proposer de prendre un bain, ce qu'elle accepta alors il ramassa le voile qu'il déposa sur une des chaises pour venir se placer derrière elle et lui dit sur le ton le plus sensuel qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendu employer :

\- Maintenant, je vais finir de déballer mon cadeau d'anniversaire et t'emmener au septième ciel avec moi… Tout d'abord… j'ai envie de te voir et te t'admirer… entièrement !

Ses paroles étaient prononcées avec lenteur, son souffle chaud balayait son oreille, son cou et sa nuque. Candy ressentit une nouvelle vague de frissons alors qu'il lui retira ses boucles d'oreilles et son collier de perles, effleurant sa peau au passage, délibérément. Il sentait sa chair de poule sous la pulpe de ses doigts, il avait atteint son premier objectif, l'éveil progressif de ses sens. Il s'attaqua alors à la rangée de petits boutons qui s'étiraient depuis sa nuque jusqu'à sa taille si fine, un par un, avec une infinie patience, il les défit frôlant à chaque fois la peau douce de sa nuque et du haut de son dos. Il voulait continuer de construire le désir de son épouse, lentement, sans la brusquer, tout en contenant le sien qui se trouvait déjà très aiguisé mais il saurait dompter la bête pour le plaisir de sa femme, il voulait que cette nuit soit inoubliable. _« Candy, je te désire depuis des années et je vais enfin pouvoir te faire mienne, je vais pouvoir te faire l'amour comme un fou mais tout en étant tendre et patient, te faire découvrir les plaisirs de l'amour charnel comme sublimation de notre amour spirituel, une communion de nos corps dans celle de nos âmes et de nos cœurs. »_

Il passa ses deux mains sous l'étoffe du corsage de la robe, remonta vers les épaules qu'il dénuda lentement en faisant glisser le vêtement vers l'avant, il en profita pour caresser la peau satinée, chaude mais pourtant frissonnante de Candy. La découverte de la peau, le contact intime de la peau contre la peau, sans tissu, sans entraves, sans contraintes, c'était fascinant. Il effleura de ses lèvres veloutées son épaule droite puis remonta vers son cou et sa nuque. Les touches sensuelles de son mari l'embrasaient peu à peu et ses genoux commencèrent à trembler. Elle libéra ses bras de ses manches avec l'aide de son futur amant qui continuait ses attentions dans le même temps.

\- Ta peau est si douce ma princesse… et tu sens si bon !

Sa voix était si sexy. Il dénoua la ceinture qui retenait la jupe qui tomba alors à ses pieds dans un bruissement d'étoffe. Candy fit un pas de côté en même temps qu'Albert pour enjamber le tas de tissu resté à leurs pieds. Elle se trouvait maintenant en chemise de corps en soie et dentelle blanches à fines bretelles, corset et jupon. Elle sentait toujours le souffle chaud et maintenant plus rapide de son époux sur son cou, comme une caresse, l'agitant davantage. Albert fit alors courir ses doigts sur ses épaules et le long de ses bras puis il l'enlaça en lui déposant des baisers papillons dans le cou, derrière son oreille droite lui mordilla le lobe au passage et atteint sa clavicule et son épaule, ses baisers se firent peu à peu de plus en plus intenses. Elle soupirait, alors il la prit par les épaules et la fit pivoter, ses yeux incandescents se plongèrent dans ses lacs d'émeraude qui étaient voilés de désir, il déclara sur un ton suave :

\- A ton tour maintenant Candy, déshabille-moi !

Albert avait besoin d'une pose pour mieux contenir son envie d'arracher tout le reste des vêtements de la mariée et de lui faire l'amour, là tout de suite. Elle commença par ôter son couvre-chef puis elle fit glisser sa veste qui était restée ouverte, le long de ses bras puissants en faisant attention au badge et la déposa sur le dossier d'une chaise juste à côté puis elle déboutonna et ôta son gilet qui rejoignit la veste. Elle dénoua le nœud papillon, tout en faisant cela ils restèrent plongés dans le regard de l'autre, noyés dans cet océan d'amour et de désir croissant qui les habitaient alors. Elle s'occupa ensuite des boutons de chemise en commençant par le col, ses petites mains tremblaient et étaient un peu maladroites, il vint à son secours tout en maintenant le contact visuel. Candy était comme hypnotisée puis elle fit glisser la chemise qu'elle déposa négligemment sur la chaise, elle tira alors sur le maillot de corps, Albert se pencha en tendant ses bras pour qu'elle puisse le libérer le laissant torse-nu, exposé aux yeux et aux mains de sa femme qui admirait ses épaules, ses pectoraux, son abdomen plat. Elle fût aussi enveloppée par son odeur masculine musquée mêlée au bois de santal, l'association des deux senteurs formait une fragrance irrésistible, un appel qui s'intensifia. Sous ses caresses, Albert se raidit comme surpris par ce premier contact des mains de sa jeune épouse sur sa peau nue et il ferma brièvement les yeux en soupirant de plaisir. Sentant la réaction enthousiaste de son mari, Candy s'enhardit et appuya ses caresses, parcourant lentement, sensuellement tout son torse, s'attardant sur ses cicatrices laissées par l'attaque du félin, frôlant ses mamelons durcis puis elle déposa ses lèvres sur l'un d'eux. Albert qui appréciait ses initiatives sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer brutalement, sa respiration devenait agitée et une vague de chaleur l'envahissait tout entier, elle attisait son désir de plus en plus. Il renversa sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux.

\- Aaah ! Candyyy ! J'aime sentir tes lèvres sur ma peau !

Écoutant son invitation à continuer, elle se laissa porter par ses instincts et ses envies alors elle s'attarda sur cette perle rose en la titillant avec la pointe de sa langue puis la mordilla légèrement. Albert avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, il aimait son audace et sentir à la fois ses mains errer sur tout son torse devant, derrière et surtout cette bouche sensuelle qui le torturait ; il rouvrit les yeux et la regarda faire, c'était si érotique de voir ces lèvres gourmandes, cette langue humide, insolente s'égarer sur sa poitrine, il en avait tant rêvé, tant fantasmé, il appréciait de sentir ce contact sur sa peau nue. Elle descendit ses mains plus bas pour ôter le sporran et le ceinturon. Elle remarqua une bosse sous son kilt et comprit le signe évident du désir de son homme pour elle, ce qui la troubla davantage, elle voulait découvrir cette chose mystérieuse qu'elle avait déjà sentie auparavant, c'était aussi l'attrait de l'inconnu mais en même temps, elle la redoutait un peu. Elle défit alors son kilt qui alla rejoindre le tas de vêtements pour supprimer ce premier obstacle vers sa nudité, elle en profita pour lui enlever ses chaussures, il ne lui restait plus que son caleçon et ses chaussettes. Albert lui saisit alors ses mains pour la relever et l'amener contre lui, tout en posant ses mains sur ses fesses pour bien la plaquer contre sa virilité pour lui faire sentir son désir pour elle puis il lui saisit délicatement ses lèvres avec les siennes. Candy sentait son membre dur palpiter contre son bas ventre, elle aimait cette sensation car elle se sentait désirée ce qui intensifia son propre désir et provoqua une vague de chaleur intense dans son intimité, elle encercla son cou de ses mains lui caressant la nuque, ses doux cheveux et les ébouriffa doucement.

\- Tu sens l'effet que tu me fais ? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille envoyant des frissons à Candy.  
\- Oh ! Oui, … mon amour et j'aime te sentir ainsi contre moi !

Albert lui mordilla gentiment la lèvre inférieure puis lécha ses lèvres, Candy les entrouvrit pour accueillir avec plaisir cette langue qui lui provoquait tant de frissons, en prenant possession de toute sa bouche avec faim. En même temps, il se frottait à elle en pétrissant habilement le fessier rebondie de sa bienaimée. Leur plaisir mutuel fût renforcé et leur rythme cardiaque pulsait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Ils gémissaient ensemble. C'était le prélude de cette symphonie amoureuse dont ils étaient en train de composer chaque note, ensemble.

Albert déplaça l'une de ses mains pour atteindre un mamelon durci et le titilla à travers l'étoffe de sa chemise. Candy avait la tête qui tournait, ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus et se dérobèrent sous elle, la sentant fléchir, Albert la souleva en plaçant ses deux mains sous son postérieur, elle encercla sa taille de ses jambes. Le contact de leurs intimités même au travers des tissus embrasèrent tous leurs sens, le désir d'Albert grimpa alors en flèche et il dut lutter pour ne pas arracher tous leurs dessous et la faire sienne sur le champ. « _Tout doux Tongo !_ » se disait-il pour distraire sa pensée un instant et se calmer. Toutes ces années d'abstinence à l'attendre, les tentations de ces derniers mois et tous les attouchements de sa dulcinée avaient exacerbé tous ses sens.

Il la conduisit ainsi vers le lit, la déposant délicatement sur le bord en position assise, elle se reposa sur ses bras placés un peu en arrière. Albert s'agenouilla et lui retira ses chaussures, lui massa un peu les pieds pour les relaxer puis il retroussa son jupon avant de monter à l'assaut de ses jambes, lentement, patiemment, en commençant par la cheville droite, le mollet, le genou, en glissant sur le bas de soie puis il atteignit la cuisse et la jarretière qu'il déboutonna et fit glisser pour l'enlever, il fit rouler le bas en prenant tout son temps vers sa cheville tout en caressant sensuellement sa jambe sur toute sa longueur. Candy fermait les yeux, gémissait et sa respiration devenait complétement erratique sous les sensations mais sans trêve Albert repartit à l'assaut de la jambe gauche et la dénuda de la même manière. Tout le bas de son corps était en feu.

\- J'aime tellement te caresser mon amour !

Candy commençait à être remplie de toutes ces nouvelles sensations, tout ce plaisir qu'elle éprouvait. Albert lui caressait l'intérieur des cuisses, qu'il avait écartées, avec ses pouces en traçant des cercles avec une infinie lenteur, elle se cambra en bombant la poitrine, Albert interrompit sa douce torture, sans perdre de temps il saisit le jupon par la taille pour le faire glisser et l'enlever. Il se releva et tira Candy pour la remettre debout, la fit pivoter et commença le délaçage du corset la libérant de ce carcan, elle respira mieux. Il n'y avait plus que sa mince chemise qui faisait obstacle à ses mains impatientes, il la retourna pour lui faire face et il abaissa une par une, les bretelles, tout en la caressant de ses doigts et fit tomber sa chemise. Instinctivement, Candy voulu couvrir sa poitrine mais il lui saisit les mains pour l'arrêter.

\- Non Candy, s'il te plait ne les cache pas, ils sont si beaux !

Comme elle était belle, il admirait le contraste des deux boutons rose sur sa peau de porcelaine ainsi que la rondeur de ses deux monticules fermes posés comme deux coussins d'amour sur son buste. Ses yeux de braises la dévoraient, Candy s'en aperçut et cela la rassura, il n'avait pas l'air déçu, en tout cas, pas par son buste.  
Albert ne put résister de les toucher pour se sentir enfin peau contre peau en les saisissant délicatement, un dans chaque main, par-dessous puis avec les pouces il commença à effleurer le sommet, d'abord légèrement puis de façon de plus en plus appuyé, encore et encore. Il avait tellement rêvé de les palper ainsi sans tissu faisant obstacle entre ses mains et sa peau, ils étaient si doux. Au premier contact Candy ressentit comme une décharge électrique, sa peau tout autour de ses bourgeons rose se rétracta comme sous l'action du froid mais ce n'était pas le froid qui agissait, non, non, non ! C'était la brûlure que laissait sur son passage la pulpe des doigts virils ; elle gémit fortement, elle perdait le contrôle de sa respiration, parfois elle oubliait de respirer puis l'instant d'après elle reprenait son souffle de manière rapide et superficielle pour récupérer tout l'oxygène qui lui manquait ; la sensation sur sa peau nue, de ses caresses était cent fois, non mille fois meilleure qu'au travers d'une étoffe, chaque passage la conduisait au bord du délire. Les sons érotiques qu'émettait sa femme stimulaient Albert à terminer son effeuillage alors il saisit impatiemment la ceinture de son penty en soie et dentelle fine et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes gracieuses tout en s'accroupissant, il aperçut sa belle toison d'or qui cachait les endroits les plus secrets qu'il convoitait mais il décida de s'en occuper plus tard alors il lui planta un baiser sur son ventre au passage, se releva et s'éloigna un peu pour l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur. Candy était en tenue d'Eve, gênée, elle s'empourpra, baissa les yeux, ne sachant que faire avec ses mains, elle finit par les laisser le long de ses flancs en se triturant les doigts, luttant contre son envie de couvrir sa nudité ainsi exposée.

\- Candy, tu es vraiment magnifique !

Les yeux d'Albert brillaient en la détaillant, son désir monta encore d'un cran alors qu'il découvrait en dessous de sa superbe poitrine, sa taille fine en contraste avec ses hanches voluptueuses, ses cuisses galbées, sa silhouette était si harmonieuse avec une peau blanche et satinée ; elle était déesse faite femme, tellement féminine et si sensuelle, une invitation à l'amour et il comptait bien l'honorer.

\- C'est vrai, je te plais ? Demanda-t-elle timidement en relevant les yeux pour chercher son regard.  
\- Bien plus que cela mon amour, tu es divine !

Candy était un mélange d'innocence et de sensualité qui le charmait, l'envoutait, cela la rendait encore plus désirable, irrésistible. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Maintenant à toi, enlève mon caleçon !

Il mourait d'impatience de se sentir entièrement nu tout contre elle, de mêler leur peau, de se frotter contre elle comme une caresse. Candy s'exécuta, elle dénoua le cordon puis s'assit sur le bord du lit pour faire glisser le sous-vêtement jusqu'à terre libérant sa puissante érection devant ses yeux ébahis. Candy ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer brutalement de surprise comme si elle avait un hoquet en découvrant enfin cette chose mystérieuse si impressionnante et comme animée de sa propre vie. Albert fût à demi amusé de voir son expression étonnée.

Candy était maintenant sursaturée de nouvelles sensations, d'excitation et d'anticipation de ce qui allait suivre, elle était un peu terrifiée par la taille de cet organe en se demandant comment le sien pourrait bien s'y adapter et elle commença à trembler fortement de tous ses membres, elle se mit à rire nerveusement puis vint une crise de larmes alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans ses mains. Albert sentant qu'elle était au bord d'une crise de nerfs vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Oh ! Albert,… je suis désolée,… j'ai tout gâché !

S'écria-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Albert était frustré de cette brusque interruption mais il comprit son état et lui dit très tendrement en lui caressant les cheveux :

\- Chuuuut ! Chut ! Calme-toi mon amour, ce n'est rien, c'est le stress et les émotions de toute cette journée et de ces dernières semaines. Et puis nous avons encore toute la nuit et toute la vie devant nous pour en profiter !  
\- Oui mais… c'est aujourd'hui… ton anniversaire !  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma princesse, viens, il est temps de prendre notre bain.

De toute façon, c'était ce qui était initialement prévu et il fallait absolument la détendre avant de passer à la dernière étape et pas des moindres alors Albert se leva, la souleva dans ses bras, elle se lova dans sa chaleur contre sa poitrine écoutant les battements de son cœur, ce qui calma les sanglots, il la conduisit dans la salle de bains qui était tout aussi magnifiquement décorée, sur le même thème que la chambre, bougies et roses blanches, pétales rouges. Des serviettes blanches brodées avec le même motif personnalisé que les draps. Au milieu, il y avait une grande baignoire avec de la place pour deux. Il déposa Candy sur un tapis blanc épais et moelleux. Il fit couler de l'eau jusqu'à la moitié, ajouta des sels de bain aux senteurs de lavande, enleva ses chaussettes et l'invita à s'y installer avec lui. Il s'adossa contre l'une des extrémités et elle contre lui. Il prit une éponge qu'il enduit de savon aux huiles essentielles de roses et lui passa sur tout son corps en s'émerveillant de tout ce qu'il savonnait. La chaleur de l'eau et les senteurs florales combinées au léger effet de l'alcool qui commençait à faire son office, aidèrent la jeune mariée à se relaxer ; en même temps Albert la rassurait en lui murmurant des mots tendres. Elle le savonna à son tour mais avec un savon au santal, remise de sa première émotion elle en profita pour admirer son mari qui était tel un Adonis, la peau blanche, son corps svelte et musclé comme sculpté dans du marbre tel ces statues grecques qu'elle avait vues dans le musée du Louvre, à un détail près,… sa virilité qui était fièrement dressée et toujours aussi vigoureuse ; Candy rougit mais se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle se maitrise pour aller jusqu'au bout. La sentant plus détendue Albert demanda confirmation :

\- Tu te sens mieux mon amour ?  
\- Oui beaucoup mieux, merci d'être si patient avec moi !

L'ardeur d'Albert par contre n'avait pas faibli, loin de là ! Et son membre depuis trop longtemps durci et excité commençait à lui faire mal sous la tension, même si le bain l'avait un peu relaxé aussi, être soumis à autant de tentations devenait difficile alors il décida d'essayer de reprendre le cours de leur nuit de noces sinon, il serait bon pour prendre une douche froide ! Après un rinçage, ils sortirent de la baignoire, l'un l'autre puis s'enveloppèrent dans un drap de bain pour se sécher.

Albert lui enleva ses épingles à cheveux pour libérer ses boucles d'or luxuriantes qui retombèrent peu à peu en cascades sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Il passa ses mains comme un peigne dans sa magnifique chevelure douce comme de la soie et les démêla tout en profitant de sa senteur.

\- J'aime tellement tes cheveux Candy, surtout ne les coupe jamais, ne te laisse pas tenter comme Annie.  
\- Je pense en effet que cela serait une mauvaise idée car ils sont tellement bouclés que je risque de ressembler à La Méduse !

\- Et je ne voudrais pas être transformé en statue de pierre par un simple de tes regards, tes yeux sont si magnifiques que je ne pourrai jamais cesser de les regarder.

Ils se mirent à rire puis Albert l'entraina vers la chambre sur le lit, ils étaient allongés sur le côté face à face, Candy n'était pas encore à l'aise avec sa nudité même partiellement exposée, il le sentit et tout en la caressant légèrement sur ses épaules, ses bras et ses jambes, il dit.

\- Tu as vraiment un corps de déesse et tu n'as pas à avoir honte, maintenant nous sommes mari et femme.  
\- Tu sais, c'est tout nouveau pour moi et… j'ai un peu peur… peur de te décevoir à cause… de mon inexpérience.  
\- Il ne faut pas, ma femme chérie, tu vas m'offrir le trésor le plus précieux qu'une femme puisse donner à un homme, tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis fier et heureux d'avoir cet honneur et puis, nous avons toute une vie pour pratiquer et nous améliorer. Tu es une femme si sensuelle et je n'ai pas à me plaindre de tout ce que tu m'as fait jusqu'à présent bien au contraire je dirais que tu es douée alors laisse-toi porter par ton instinct et laisse-toi aller, écoute ce que te dit ton corps et tu peux aussi me toucher partout où tu le souhaites, moi en tout cas, j'en ai très envie et j'ai bien l'intention de découvrir chaque centimètre carré de ce corps si désirable quand tu te sentiras prête.

Sa voie était chaude, vibrante, c'était une promesse sensuelle, il lui caressait tendrement la joue en la regardant dans les yeux avec amour et passion. Candy pensait qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir un mari aussi tendre, patient et compréhensif alors elle osa une dernière confidence.

\- J'ai aussi peur que… ton… que ton… membre… enfin, il est si… il est si grand…  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je serai le plus doux possible et puis ton intimité est élastique, elle va s'agrandir et s'adapter. D'ailleurs veux-tu savoir le petit nom que je j'ai donné à cette chose ?

Albert lui répondit avec un petit rire gentil, en désignant sa superbe virilité, il avait tout de suite compris ses craintes et utilisa une pointe d'humour pour dédramatiser la situation mais en fait il n'était pas aussi rassuré que cela, il avait la crainte de lui faire du mal ce qui serait inévitable, la première fois. Candy se rassura un peu et puis elle n'était pas la première, ni la dernière femme à perdre sa virginité, en plus elle avait la chance d'avoir le plus merveilleux des amants pour cela, elle le savait au fond d'elle-même et puis cette dernière révélation l'avait surprise mais cela l'amusa.

\- Tu lui as donné un nom ?! Alors oui, comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
\- Eh bien Madame Ardley maintenant que nous sommes mariés, laissez-moi vous présenter Tongo.  
\- Tongo ! Mais ce n'était pas le nom du lion ?  
\- Tout à fait, après tout c'est un petit animal à apprivoiser et à dompter !  
\- Enchantée Tongo !

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux et cela détendit beaucoup l'atmosphère. Une fois le rire calmé, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, Candy posa alors sa main sur la poitrine d'Albert et commença à le caresser langoureusement, elle voulait lui signifier ainsi qu'elle était prête à continuer. Il comprit l'indice et il ne se fit pas prier.  
Il posa sa main droite sur sa joue, la caressa puis descendit le long de son cou et de son épaule gauche avec lenteur et atteint la serviette en éponge qu'il desserra laissant exposée à nouveau sa nudité. Il palpa son sein délicatement dans sa main, avec son pouce, il brossa son pic rose qui se durcit à nouveau. Candy gémit de plaisir en fermant les yeux un bref instant tandis qu'elle continuait de balader sa main sur ses larges épaules, sur sa poitrine et s'occupa d'un de ses mamelons comme il l'avait fait pour elle, Albert gémit aussi. Il descendit alors plus bas sur son ventre, elle le suivit en miroir dans son mouvement puis défit aussi sa serviette de toilette qui enveloppait encore sa taille, sa main reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée et descendit, en rencontrant son membre gonflé de désir, elle s'immobilisa, hésitant, rougissant, elle l'interrogea du regard, il lui répondit :

\- Tu peux le toucher si tu le veux, n'aies pas peur mon amour, chaque parcelle de mon corps t'appartient car je suis ton mari et d'ailleurs rien ne me ferait plus plaisir en ce moment !

**Partie censurée (version complète sur mon blog)**

Après d'intenses caresses et baisers passionnés, Albert conduisit Candy à l'extase une première fois avant de fusionner avec elle, ne faisant plus qu'un.

Il ne faisait pas froid pourtant ils tremblaient.  
Il n'y avait pas de flammes pourtant ils se consumaient.

Leurs âmes étaient en train de fusionner comme deux moitiés d'une même entité enfin réunies dans la plus passionnée des rencontres charnelles et la plus belle des danses érotiques.

Candy sentait de nouveau le plaisir enfler, enfler et enfler encore et encore sans pitié, sans trêve jusqu'à exploser dans un millier de sensations encore plus fortes que la première fois, encore plus profondes, encore plus intenses.

\- Aaaaaah ! Albeeeeeeeeert… je t'aime !

Candy était secouée par une avalanche de spasmes qui contractaient violemment ses entrailles sur le membre d'Albert qui finit par entrer dans une danse frénétique pour atteindre son but ultime et exploser à son tour, stimulé par la multitude de massages intimes que lui procurait sa femme sous l'effet de sa propre jouissance. Il se cabra prenant appui sur ses paumes en fermant les yeux, tous ses muscles se contractèrent fortement, ses cuisses, son fessier, son dos, son abdomen et il cria son nom en même temps que son plaisir, il était secoué de violents soubresauts puis il déversa, éparpilla, épandit ses graines de vie dans le jardin secret de son épouse.

\- Candyyyyyy ! … Je t'aime, mon amooooour !

Ensemble, ils atteignaient les cieux, ils voyageaient dans les étoiles.  
Amour.  
Feux d'artifice.  
Passion.  
Transe.  
Frénésie.  
Libération.  
Etoiles.  
Extase.  
Bonheur suprême.  
Tout se mélangeait.  
Ils étaient au septième ciel **(2)**.

Albert retomba sur ses avant-bras au-dessus d'elle, le temps de reprendre haleine et de calmer leur rythme cardiaque qui avait atteint des sommets, le temps de décontracter tous les muscles qui avaient été tendus à la limite de la douleur. Rivés l'un à l'autre, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, l'expression complétement ivre de l'extase qu'ils venaient de partager. Ils n'avaient jamais vu un tel regard chez l'autre et c'était sublime. Il écarta quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient collés par la sueur au doux visage de sa princesse, il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, lui murmurant encore un « je t'aime » puis épuisé, il se retira doucement et il roula sur le côté. Candy se tourna pour lui faire face, elle souriait et se mit à le caresser tendrement, son visage, son épaule, sa poitrine, son flanc. Albert lui en faisait autant, après la passion torride était venu le temps de la tendresse. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux amoureusement.

\- Heureux anniversaire, mon époux chéri !  
\- Je vais m'en souvenir toute ma vie, merci ma femme adorée pour cet inoubliable cadeau ! Je suis si heureux mais toi, est-ce que ça va, mon amour ? Comment te sens-tu ?  
\- Est-ce que ça va ? Le mot est faible ! C'était si incroyable,… si intense ! Il parait que la première fois ne se passe pas toujours très bien et bien je suis comblée, tu es un amant extraordinaire ! Et pour toi, comment c'était mon Prince ?

Candy tout comme Albert n'avaient jamais ressenti une telle extase, l'amour réciproque qu'ils éprouvaient transcendait tout ce qu'ils partageaient.

\- C'était divin, tu es douée pour l'amour Candy et ce sera de mieux en mieux avec la pratique.  
\- Mieux ? C'est possible ? Alors,… on recommence quand ? dit-elle avec un regard espiègle et une étincelle dans les yeux.  
\- Petite gourmande ! Tu sais, un homme a besoin d'un peu de temps de repos entre deux étreintes.  
\- Et puis j'ai besoin d'un autre bain !  
\- Moi, aussi !

Ils se mirent à rire en se regardant et en se caressant amoureusement encore un peu, Candy avait posé sa tête sur sa poitrine et elle écoutait le son des battements de son cœur, c'était si apaisant puis ils se levèrent. Candy aperçut alors la tache roue du sang virginal qui avait taché la serviette et s'empourpra en croisant le regard d'Albert qui comprit.

\- Encore une fois, merci mon amour, je suis si fier d'avoir eu l'honneur d'être le premier.  
\- Et tu seras aussi le dernier… Albert !  
\- Je l'espère bien ! Viens, allons d'abord nous baigner ! Dit-il en souriant.

Il la prit par la main et en riant ils allèrent prendre un bain qui s'éternisa, profitant également de la douceur de l'épaisse carpette blanche...

Enfin, un bon moment plus tard, ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre complétement épuisés mais ils étaient deux amants comblés et heureux.

**Belle chanson de Mickael Jackson à écouter sur mon blog -**** The lady in my life (*)**

**A suivre...****  
**

**Alors, avez-vous aimé cette nuit de noces ?**  
**Maintenant où vont-ils aller pour leur lune de miel ?**  
**Un indice, ils sont à bord d'un bateau ! ;)**

**Tous mes remerciements pour tous vos commentaires sur le précédent chapitre Tasia et ilovexmas ma lectrice la plus fidèle : :D Merci également à tous les lecteurs d'avoir pris le temps de la lecture de mon histoire jusqu'ici, même s'ils restent silencieux mais je serais tellement contente de vous entendre ne serait-ce qu'une fois un jour ! ;)**

**Et comme toujours si vous trouvez des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !**

**Notes:**

**(1)** Poème (Les Pipeaux, 1889) de Louise-Rose-Étiennette Gérard dite **Rosemonde Gérard** qui est une poétesse française (1871-1953). C'est pour son mari le célèbre écrivain et poète français Edmond Rostand qu'elle écrivit ce fameux poème.  
**(2)** **Être au septième ciel**, vous êtes-vous déjà demandé quelle était l'origine de cette expression ? Petit cours d'astronomie : dans l'antiquité et bien avant Copernic et Galilée, les anciens avaient expliqué le fonctionnement de l'univers d'une manière géocentrique, oui les Hommes ont toujours eu tendance à être un peu nombrilistes :lol : ! Ainsi notre Terre se trouvait au centre. Chacun des autres corps célestes connus, gravitaient autour de la planète bleue sur une sphère de cristal complètement transparente. Chaque sphère était un ciel.  
Il y avait la sphère de la Lune, celle du Soleil et celle des autres planètes connues à l'époque. Notamment, la troisième était celle de Vénus, une planète mais également la déesse romaine de l'amour, ce qui conduisit à une autre expression être au troisième ciel (XVe siècle) signifiant atteindre l'extase amoureuse. La septième était celle de Saturne (il y en a eu jusqu'à onze selon les civilisations). Une dernière sphère, le firmament, portait les étoiles et nous séparait de Dieu, enfin pour les croyants.  
Aujourd'hui on a gardé l'expression être au septième ciel dans deux sens :  
1\. Atteindre un ravissement suprême, être en plein bonheur  
2\. Éprouver la jouissance dans l'acte sexuel.  
Je trouvais que les deux sens s'appliquaient parfaitement bien à notre couple favori dans ce chapitre d'où son titre. ;)

**(*) Traduction des paroles de la belle chanson de Mickael Jackson**

**The lady in my life - la femme de ma vie**

Il n'y aura pas d'obscurité ce soir  
Lady notre amour brillera  
(Allume la lumière)  
Ais simplement confiance en mon cœur  
Et rencontre-moi au paradis  
(C'est le moment maintenant)  
Tu es toutes les merveilles du monde pour moi  
Un trésor qui ne disparaîtra pas

[Refrain]  
Donc écoute mon cœur  
Allonge-toi près de moi  
Laisse-moi te combler avec mes rêves  
Je peux te rendre si heureuse  
Et bébé au fil des ans  
Je t'aimerai chaque jour un peu plus  
Je te promets ce soir  
Que tu seras toujours la femme de ma vie

Plonge dans ma tendresse  
Faisons-le une nuit, nous ne l'oublierons pas  
Chérie, j'ai besoin de tes douces caresses  
Réalisons un fantasme  
Et nos deux cœurs battrons au rythme de l'extase  
Viens à moi

[Refrain]  
Et je te réchaufferai  
A travers les ombres de la nuit  
Laisse-moi te toucher avec mon amour  
Je peux te rendre si heureuse  
Et bébé au fil des ans  
Même lorsque nous serons vieux avec des cheveux gris  
Je t'aimerai chaque jour un peu plus  
Car tu seras toujours la femme de ma vie

Reste avec moi  
Je veux que tu restes avec moi  
J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés  
Ne t'en vas nulle part  
(Ooh chérie, laisse-moi te réchauffer)  
Laisse-moi te réchauffer  
(Tu es la femme de ma vie)  
Ma femme  
(Te combler avec l'amour le plus tendre)  
L'amour le plus tendre  
(A jamais la femme de ma vie)  
Je veux te toucher bébé  
(Plonge dans ma tendresse)  
(Tu es la femme de ma vie)  
(Berce-moi de tes douces caresses)  
(A jamais la femme de ma vie)  
Tu es ma femme et je t'aime chérie  
(Ooh chérie, laisse-moi te réchauffer)  
(Tu es la femme de ma vie)  
Ne t'en vas nulle part  
(Te combler avec l'amour le plus tendre)  
Je t'aime, je t'aime  
(A jamais la femme de ma vie)  
J'ai besoin de toi, je te veux, bébé  
(Plonge dans ma tendresse)  
Reste avec moi  
(Tu es la femme de ma vie)  
Ne t'en vas nulle part  
(Berce-moi de tes douces caresses)  
Et je t'aime bébé  
(A jamais la femme de ma vie)

Oh, chérie  
Ne t'en vas nulle part  
Tu es ma femme  
Cette nuit

(Ooh chérie, laisse-moi te réchauffer)  
Je veux te réchauffer  
(Tu es la femme de ma vie)  
Dans ma vie, à présent  
(Te combler avec l'amour le plus tendre)  
Laisse-moi te combler, bébé  
(A jamais la femme de ma vie)  
Éternellement, éternellement, éternellement  
(Plonge dans ma tendresse)  
Plonge avec moi  
(Tu es la femme de ma vie)  
Laisse-moi te toucher, chérie  
(Berce-moi de tes douces caresses)  
Plonge avec moi  
(A jamais la femme de ma vie)  
Éternellement, éternellement, éternellement  
(Ooh chérie, laisse-moi te réchauffer)  
Éternellement, éternellement, éternellement,  
éternellement, bébé  
(Tu es la femme de ma vie)  
(Te combler avec l'amour le plus tendre)  
(A jamais la femme de ma vie)  
Tu es ma femme  
(Plonge dans ma tendresse)  
Tu es ma femme, bébé  
(Tu es la femme de ma vie)


	30. Chapter 27: la France au fil de l'eau

**Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.****  
****L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.****  
****ooo**

**BONNE SAINT-VALENTIN!**

**Chapitre 27 : la France au fil de l'eau…**

**Attention ! Note « M » pour ce chapitre en raison d'une scène coquine en début de chapitre à réserver pour un public adulte uniquement… Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas la scène est placée entre MMM**

**Tous les mots soulignés ont un lien direct sur mon blog pour découvrir tous ces lieux et spécialités françaises**

**Paris, à bord du Lady Princess le 29 juin 1919**  
Après une courte mais superbe nuit de sommeil remplie de doux rêves d'amour, la lumière du jour filtrait par les hublots qui ne donnaient pas directement sur le lit. C'est Albert qui se réveilla d'abord et la première chose qu'il vit en battant des paupières fût sa belle épouse endormie avec un de ses bras au travers de son abdomen et sa tête qui reposait sur sa poitrine ; elle était là, sa crinière blonde toute étalée autour de son beau visage comme un soleil qui illuminait son réveil et qui lui caressait sa peau. Ses joues rose étaient son aurore, son souffle paisible était comme une brise d'été légère qui balayait sa peau, son parfum était comme la fragrance d'une fleur épanouie, la chaleur qui émanait de son corps était comme une source d'énergie réconfortante et son cœur se remplit brusquement d'allégresse et d'un immense bonheur jusqu'à lui brûler les yeux comme s'il allait verser des larmes de joie en réalisant que chaque matin du reste de sa vie serait ainsi. Candy était sa source de lumière et de vie. Il en avait tant rêvé, pouvoir se réveiller ainsi auprès d'elle.

**Celine Dion Love Doesn't Ask Why (*)**  
_**En vidéo, l'une des plus scènes d'amour du cinéma (pour moi), dans le film « Rencontre avec Joe Black », un beau film d'amour sur un fond un peu fantastique mais que j'aime beaucoup et que je vous conseille. **_

Quelques minutes plus tard Candy s'éveilla à son tour, elle battit des paupières et fût accueilli par deux lacs azurés remplis de tendresse et d'amour, elle aussi ressentit un bonheur sublime car elle était dans les bras de son mari bienaimé, son Petit Bert, son Prince de la Colline ; elle s'y sentait si bien, adulée, protégée et apaisée.

\- Bonjour ma douce, comment va Madame Ardley ce matin ?  
\- Bonjour Petit Bert, je me sens divinement bien et toi, mon tendre époux, as-tu bien dormi ?  
\- Comme un bébé. On dit que la nuit porte conseil alors… aucun regret ?  
\- Si, un seul !  
\- Lequel ? Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet même s'il avait remarqué son regard espiègle.  
\- Celui de ne pas t'avoir épousé plus tôt ! Répondit-elle en riant doucement.

Il prit son menton avec sa main et le leva pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et très vite il ressentit à nouveau l'aiguillon du désir, tout en la regardant dans les yeux, il effleura de son index la peau veloutée de sa joue, de son cou puis descendit lentement le long de sa clavicule, dessina le contour de son épaule gauche, il fit alors glisser la fine bretelle de sa chemise de nuit en soie blanche et dentelle qu'elle avait achetée pour l'occasion, dénudant ainsi une partie de sa poitrine mais il continua son chemin jusqu'à son poignet puis sa main, laissant sa peau se hérisser de plaisir à son passage puis leurs paumes se rencontrèrent et leurs doigts se caressèrent longuement dans une danse sensuelle. La touche de la pulpe souple des doigts d'Albert sur sa paume l'électrisait, comment un contact qui avait l'air aussi innocent pouvait attiser son désir ainsi ? Son mari ne cessait de l'étonner et elle sentait qu'il avait encore bien des choses à lui faire découvrir, à lui faire ressentir.  
Albert repensa alors aux fraises et cela lui donna une idée.

\- As-tu faim mon amour ?  
\- Oui mais pas que de nourriture ! Répondit-elle d'un air coquin ce qui encouragea Albert à mettre en œuvre son idée.  
\- Et si on conciliait les deux ? Attends, ne bouge pas !

Il se leva, il était dans son costume d'Adam car il faisait chaud et il n'avait pas voulu porter de pyjama également pour mieux apprécier le contact de sa femme tout contre sa peau. Candy l'admirait en le regardant marcher d'une façon si féline, elle détaillait chaque muscle de son dos, de son fessier plein et rebondi, ses cuisses longues et puissantes, il se dirigeait vers la table et prit une assiette avec toutes les douceurs qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de manger la veille. Il se retourna et elle le vit dans toute sa splendeur et constata que Tongo, lui aussi, était bien réveillé et avait l'air d'avoir faim, lui aussi ; elle rougit tout en ressentant une chaleur l'envahir toute entière en anticipant ce qui allait se passer. Il revint vers elle comme un lion vers sa proie, son assurance si masculine l'hypnotisait, il déposa les victuailles sur la table de chevet et saisit la plus grosse des fraises et revint s'allonger sur son flanc gauche face à elle.

\- Promets-moi de ne pas la croquer tout de suite.  
\- Oui d'accord mais pourquoi ? Elle se doutait qu'il avait une idée coquine derrière la tête et elle appréciait déjà ce nouveau jeu.  
\- Laisse-moi te montrer, mon amour.

Albert répondit d'une voix rauque qui ne laissait aucune équivoque quant à ses intentions. Tout d'abord, il la regarda ardemment droit dans les yeux puis il dessina lentement le contour de ses lèvres charnues avec la fraise. Sa bouche qui s'entrouvrit légèrement était presque aussi rouge que le fruit puis il caressa avec la fraise, le contour de chaque détail de son visage, l'arête de son nez, ses joues, la ligne de ses mâchoires, son menton, son oreille gauche, son cou, sa clavicule puis il descendit vers son sein gauche qu'il finit de dénuder au passage jusqu'à son bourgeon rose qui s'érigea complétement à son contact. La fraise était pourtant fraiche mais elle laissait une trainée brûlante sur sa peau, la faisant frissonner. Il la fit basculer sur le dos puis recommença la même chose de son côté droit, la laissant ainsi dénudée jusqu'à la taille puis il continua toujours avec la fraise jusqu'à son nombril, Candy ressentait comme des langues de feu, elle soupirait, son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine. Il prit alors le fruit entre ses dents et revint vers la bouche féminine, quand il commença à le croquer, le jus de fraise s'écoula sur ses lèvres puis celles de Candy qui s'entrouvrirent pour le recueillir ainsi qu'une moitié du fruit qu'elle se mit à mâcher puis elle lécha sensuellement ses lèvres en le regardant intensément pour le provoquer.

\- Hummm ! C'est si bon ! Gémit-elle.

**MMM**

Ne pouvant plus résister à cet appel, la bouche d'Albert repris exactement le même trajet que la fraise, goûtant d'abord pleinement cette bouche rouge, pulpeuse à la saveur de fraise qu'il dévora littéralement. Quand il arriva sur son bourgeon rose, il s'y attarda, le léchant, le suçant, le mordillant, tout en malaxant délicatement la colline nacrée qui le portait ; c'était devenu son addiction_ « Comme j'aime ta poitrine, elle est si belle, si douce et en même temps si ferme, comme j'aime la pétrir, la caresser, l'embrasser, la goûter ; je crois que jamais je ne m'en lasserai ! »_

\- Ah ! Albert !... J'aime tellement quand tu me fais ça, … cela me rend complétement folle !

Candy avait déjà sa respiration qui était devenue complétement anarchique, les pulsations de son cœur s'étaient envolées, pendant ce temps-là elle laissait ses mains errer au hasard dans les cheveux de son Prince, dans son cou, sur ses larges épaules, le long de ses bras musclés. Albert revint vers sa bouche et elle en profita pour glisser sa main sur sa poitrine puis elle descendit vers son abdomen et cette fois sans hésitation, elle saisit Tongo, le caressa sur toute sa longueur alors que son amant libéra sa bouche pour chercher de l'oxygène en haletant lourdement et en gémissant longuement, elle en profita pour s'asseoir afin de libérer son autre main pour caresser puis malaxer en même temps et délicatement à la base, ses deux coussinets velus et bien gonflés. Albert cria de plaisir, il appréciait ses initiatives.

\- Ah ! Candyyyy !... C'est si bon ! … J'aime sentir tes mains ainsi sur moi… !

Puis, après quelques caresses, il l'arrêta avant d'atteindre le point de non-retour. Il saisit alors ses poignets et la bascula sur le lit pour l'allonger, il fit glisser sa chemise de nuit le long de ses jambes sensuellement pour l'ôter et il la caressa, profitant de toutes ses courbes ; sa main finit son voyage vers son intimité qu'il explora délicatement, elle était déjà si humide ce qui l'excita encore davantage, sentir le désir de sa femme pour lui était un puissant aphrodisiaque. Il l'étreignit de ses deux bras et roula avec elle si bien que Candy se retrouva au-dessus de lui, il avait ainsi accès à tout son corps qu'il caressa, palpa sans retenue avec passion. Il éveillait chacune des cellules de son corps qui entrait en résonance avec chacune de ses touches, chacun de ses baisers, encore et encore. Elle se sentait comme immergée dans une mer de sensualité, un océan de passion et elle s'y laissait noyer complétement, sans résistance. Elle s'abandonnait à lui entièrement, elle gémissait, haletait, composant la plus douce des mélodies à ses oreilles. Il lui demanda sensuellement à l'oreille.

\- Dis-moi, ce que tu veux que je te fasse mon amour ?  
\- Je veux te sentir !  
\- Où ? Comment ? Dis-le moi !  
\- Je… je veux… je veux te sentir… en moi !... Viens, maintenant !

Albert la redressa pour qu'elle se retrouve à califourchon sur lui, elle était surprise de cette position mais se laissa guider par son mari qui la pénétra ainsi, au début ses déplacements furent maladroits mais très vite, aidée par les deux mains fortes d'Albert qui l'avaient saisie par les hanches, elle trouva la bonne inclinaison et le bon mouvement, il déplaça alors ses mains sur tout son buste, son dos, ses hanches, ses cuisses tour à tour ce qui augmentait le plaisir de sa femme qui pouvait aussi contrôler le rythme et la profondeur du va-et-vient, elle entra dans un vortex d'excitation et de plaisir, contractant tous les muscles de ses cuisses, de ses fesses alors qu'elle dansait sur son mari, le chevauchant. Il aimait voir ses deux collines neigeuses balloter au-dessus de lui, il adorait voir leurs intimités se rencontrer puis s'éloigner pour se fondre à nouveau, son excitation était menée jusqu'à son comble alors il se mit à stimuler en plus de ses pics rose, son bouton d'amour avec ses doigts virils. Candy se sentit au bord de l'agonie et elle explosa très vite dans une frénésie érotique la conduisant à l'apothéose dans une avalanche de spasmes violents et un long cri d'extase. Albert la fit de nouveau basculer pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle pour lui prodiguer son ardeur à sa propre cadence, continuant de plus en plus vite pour atteindre lui aussi son apogée mais qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise de sentir Candy l'atteindre pour une deuxième fois consécutive en même temps que lui, ce fût comme un tremblement de terre pour les deux. Candy elle-même fût étonnée de sentir un plaisir encore plus fort que la première fois, l'assaillir aussi vite. Ils crièrent leur plaisir en duo puis Albert s'écroula sur elle, ils étaient de nouveau en sueur mais au bout de quelques minutes ils se sentirent complétement détendus. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas arrêter de s'aimer dans tous les sens du terme.

**MMM**

\- Candy, tu es incroyable ! J'aime tellement faire l'amour avec toi ! Tu es une femme si passionnée. Jamais je n'aurais cru possible de ressentir une telle extase.  
\- Albert, moi aussi j'aime nos étreintes, tu es à la fois si tendre et si ardent, à chaque fois j'ai l'impression d'atteindre le paradis.  
\- Je t'aime tellement, je ne pensais pas possible d'aimer autant quelqu'un. Répondit Albert en la serrant dans ses bras tendrement comme s'il voulait appuyer ses paroles par ce geste.  
\- Moi non plus et je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne auparavant ! Aujourd'hui encore plus qu'hier…  
\- Et bien moins que demain !

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau passionnément, ils n'arrivaient pas à se rassasier de cette intimité nouvellement découverte et partagée, ne faire qu'un avec l'être aimé était quelque chose de si merveilleux. Après un bon moment de nouvelles caresses et de baisers, la faim se fit cruellement ressentir et l'estomac de Candy se fit entendre.

\- Je vois ou plutôt j'entends que ma belle épouse n'a pas faim que de caresses ! Dit Albert en souriant et avec un clin d'œil.  
\- C'est vrai, je meurs de faim !  
\- Je m'occupe de cela !

Albert passa rapidement un pyjama et un peignoir pour se rendre sur le pont où il était convenu qu'un petit-déjeuner les y attendrait, il remercia le jeune-homme de bord qui avait placé sur un large plateau, une rose rouge dans un soli flore, deux grandes tasses blanches avec soucoupes, des couverts, des serviettes, du café conservé au chaud dans un thermos, un pot de crème, du sucre, différentes confitures, des viennoiseries composées de croissants, chaussons aux pommes, pains aux raisins, pains au chocolat et brioche, enfin du jus d'orange dans deux verres et il revint vers sa femme.

\- Petit déjeuner à la française pour madame!  
\- Miam ! J'adore les croissants.

Après le copieux petit-déjeuner, ils prirent un bain ensemble qui fût encore l'occasion de sensualité partagée et s'habillèrent, il était déjà 11h. Albert avait choisi de porter sa tenue habituelle de voyageur avec sa veste saharienne portée sur une chemise de coton noire, son jean bleu, des chaussures confortables et ses lunettes de soleil. Candy avait opté pour une robe simple à la nouvelle mode, en coton vert clair sans manches, un décolleté en V, la jupe taille basse marquée par une ceinture vert foncé était constituée d'un plissé et la longueur s'arrêtait au-dessus de la cheville, elle portait des sandales à petits talons. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux avec un bandeau vert qui les laissait retomber en cascade dans son dos comme son mari l'aimait.

\- Alors prête pour le début de notre croisière ?  
\- Où m'emmènes-tu exactement ?  
\- Un mois à la découverte d'une partie du sud de la France au fil de l'eau, à travers ses fleuves et ses canaux et jusqu'à la mer Méditerranée! A notre rythme, arrêts à volonté. J'ai prévu un vélo tandem pour des balades en amoureux partout où la nature nous appellera.  
\- Oh ! Albert ! J'adore cette idée !

Main dans la main, ils gagnèrent le pont, ils se présentèrent au capitaine Vieville **(1)**, un homme assez grand, châtain, les yeux gris-bleus puis ils s'installèrent dans deux transats.

\- Pouvons-nous lever l'ancre M. Ardley ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr capitaine Vieville, nous sommes prêts.

En route vers le sud-est de Paris au fil de la Seine, ils passèrent d'abord près de la **gare d'Orsa**y puis sous le Pont Royal près du Louvre puis contournèrent l'ile de la cité où se trouvaient la **conciergerie** et Notre Dame de Paris, ils reconnurent l'hôtel de ville sur leur gauche. Le bateau quitta la capitale, continua sa remontée de la Seine jusqu'à l'Yonne pour rejoindre le canal de Bourgogne dans la soirée. La journée s'était passée paisiblement après toute l'agitation du mariage, de ses préparatifs, le voyage en Ecosse avec la rencontre des Stuart, les retrouvailles avec Alistair, c'est tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, se retrouver au calme près de la nature et loin des foules en profitant de la simple présence de l'un et de l'autre. Leur premier repas fût pris à bord du bateau sur le pont en profitant de cette magnifique journée d'été et du bruit apaisant de l'eau sur la coque du bateau. Dans l'après-midi ils s'essayèrent à la promenade en tandem, Candy avait troqué sa jolie robe verte pour un pantalon marron et une chemise beige à manches courtes, un chapeau à larges bords pour se protéger du soleil, cette tenue était bien plus pratique pour pratiquer le vélo. Ils avaient beaucoup ri en profitant des paysages bucoliques. Ils passèrent la soirée à la belle étoile, allongés sur leur transat, tout d'abord côte à côte, puis Candy ne tarda pas à rejoindre son mari en se lovant sur ses genoux, ils profitèrent de l'obscurité de la nuit qui leur proférait l'intimité nécessaire à une étreinte langoureuse, prélude à une nouvelle nuit qui s'annonçait pleine de passion.

**France, lundi 30 juin au samedi 02 août 1919**  
Les jours suivants ils empruntèrent à vélo les chemins de halage du canal de Bourgogne, secondés par des petites routes tranquilles, permettent de relier Migennes à Dijon, tout en profitant de nombreux sites alentours. Ainsi ils progressaient tantôt à vélo, tantôt avec le bateau lorsqu'ils étaient fatigués ou lorsqu'il avait plu durant une journée. Du Tonnerrois à la vallée de l'Ouche en passant par l'Auxois, ils firent une traversée de la **Bourgogne** alternant vignobles et bocages, châteaux, charmants villages pittoresques, les paysages marqués par un passé singulier se succédèrent, la France rurale et historique dans toute sa splendeur ! Ils traversèrent Tonnerre avec son château de la Renaissance et son Abbaye Cistercienne qui laissa ensuite place au village d'Ancy le Franc, avec ses vieilles bâtisses et son **château**. **Montbard** à son tour mit en valeur son histoire que ce soit par les pierres qui dressent l'**Abbaye de Fontenay**, ou encore dans la fraîcheur de la végétation luxuriante du parc Buffon **(2)**, auquel s'ajoute le charme des vestiges de la forteresse médiévale sur laquelle il fut aménagé.

Après la découverte de **Semur en Auxois** et **Pouilly en Auxois** où ils traversèrent un tunnel permettant au Canal de traverser le seuil de Bourgogne. Ils étaient dans la contemplation de l'architecture raffinée des maisons. Ils firent aussi une petite montée mais raide à **Châteauneuf en Auxois**, chef d'œuvre d'architecture médiévale, et toute une kyrielle de villages qui s'égrainent le long du canal jusqu'à **Dijon**, capitale des Ducs de Bourgogne.  
Ils se sont régalés à chaque étape… Au sens propre comme au figuré d'ailleurs, toutes ces cités médiévales, ces abbayes, le tout rythmé par des pauses gourmandes incroyables dans de petits restaurants ou lors de pique-niques improvisés avec des produits du terroir le tout arrosé mais avec modération, de bons vins de Bourgogne charnus et fruités, aux noms évocateurs de la pure tradition viticole de la région, du plus prestigieux Romanée-Conti **(3)** au plus simples produits élaborés par de petits vignerons inconnus mais qui faisaient un vin de qualité avec amour. A l'occasion, un **Mercurey**, ou encore un **Pommard** qui est un vin plutôt viril, qui avait particulièrement plus à Albert, à la robe d'un beau rubis sombre libérant de puissants arômes de fruits noirs et d'épices accompagnés de notes boisées avait une belle structure. En bouche il faisait preuve d'une belle puissance avec des tanins bien enrobés, il laissait une bonne persistance aromatique, offrant un vin soyeux et chaleureux. Candy avait préféré savourer les vins blancs comme ceux de **Montagny** ou ceux de **Givry**, fins et délicats et en particulier elle avait aimé un **Chablis** dont le nez exprimait une belle palette de senteurs minérales, florales à fruitées ; son attaque en bouche était franche et se poursuivait sur une légère vivacité apportant une sensation de fraîcheur et une importante persistance aromatique, le chardonnay y exprimait toute sa délicatesse et son élégance.

Ils arrivèrent à Dijon, la capitale de la Bourgogne avec son palais des Ducs et sa belle Cathédrale Saint Benigne. Candy était agréablement surprise de découvrir un pays au passé historique riche avec sa gastronomie dont la réputation n'était plus à faire mais pas seulement, la nature y était belle accueillante, relaxante. Il faisait bon-vivre ici !

\- Albert, j'adore notre lune de miel, je suis si heureuse, je voudrais que cela dure indéfiniment ! La France est vraiment un beau pays, les paysages sont à la fois si bucoliques et en même temps chargés d'histoire.  
\- Attends tu n'as pas encore tout vu ma Princesse, je suis tellement heureux que tu aimes notre voyage et nous avons encore plus de trois semaines pour en profiter même si ce n'est pas éternel !

Ensuite, à Saint-Jean de Losne, ils rejoignirent la Saône considérée comme l'une des plus belles rivières navigables du monde, cet affluent du Rhône dans lequel elle se jetait à **Lyon**, une des plus grandes villes françaises située entre le **Massif central** à l'ouest, et le **massif alpin** à l'est. Lyon était une cité intéressante au patrimoine architectural important allant de l'époque romaine au XXe siècle en passant par la Renaissance. Le jeune couple visita les quartiers du **Vieux Lyon**, de la colline de **Fourvière** dominée par la basilique **Notre-Dame de Fourvière**, de la **Presqu'île** et des **pentes de la Croix-Rousse**. Depuis la place Colbert, ils aperçurent par temps clair, la cime enneigée du **Mont Blanc**, pourtant situé à 160 km de là. Candy en avait plein les yeux et Albert était ravi de partager tout cela avec elle.

Ils quittèrent Lyon au bout de deux jours, ils avaient encore tant à voyager et à visiter ! Ils voguèrent sur ce large fleuve qu'était le Rhône comme un couloir creusé entre deux massifs montagneux. Ils passèrent par de belles cités comme **Valence** « **la porte du Midi de la France**» ou **Montélimar** et son délicieux **Nougat**, **Avignon** et son **Palais des Papes**, puis ce fût **Orange** la « Cité des Princes » où ils assistèrent à la représentation d'un opéra en plein air dans son célèbre et superbe **théâtre antique.**

\- Quelle sonorité, c'est incroyable ! Dit Candy.  
\- Ces romains étaient vraiment doués, dire que ça date de deux mille ans !

Autant de villes au nom évocateur d'histoire et de beauté. Ils arrivèrent à **Arles** aux portes de La Provence qui était vraiment une magnifique région, l'architecture y était encore bien différente de tout ce qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'ici, l'accent provençal des habitants si chantant était agréable à entendre. La lumière de la nature y était également différente. Candy était surprise de constater autant de changements dans le paysage, l'architecture et la gastronomie entre les différentes régions de ce pays et en si peu de distance. Au sud, s'étendait la **Camargue** dans le **delta du Rhône** avec ses zones marécageuses abritant de nombreuses espèces animales et végétales, on y trouvait même des rizières. Ils flânèrent dans de jolies communes très typiques comme les **Saintes-Maries-de-la-Mer**ou ils profitaient de la tranquillité des immenses plages de Camargue.

Albert avait adoré les balades le long de petits sentiers qui serpentaient entre joncs, roseaux, tamaris et marécages dans cette nature sauvage et encore intacte, appréciant l'envol des flamands rose ou le galop des chevaux camarguais qui était une race de petit cheval rustique à la robe gris clair presque blanche qui vaquaient en toute liberté entre les méandres du Rhône qui à cet endroit se divisait en une multitude de bras secondaires. Il y avait aussi des taureaux qui paissaient tranquillement.

Les jeunes mariés avaient repéré l'un des rares arbres du coin à escalader. Une fois arrivés en haut sur l'une des branches les plus solides, ils purent admirer le panorama sur les environs, il y avait une étendue de joncs de mer couleur dorée à cette époque de l'année et des marais salants au loin avec leurs monticules blancs de cristaux de sel qui brillaient au soleil comme autant de gemmes précieux. Ce jour-là, le soleil jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages que le mistral **(4)** poussait vers le large et un couple de chevaux batifolait, l'étalon faisant la cour à la jument, la poursuivant de ses ardeurs, mettant les jeunes mariés d'humeur, en observant la scène, à discuter de leurs futurs enfants, du nombre qu'ils souhaitaient avoir, des prénoms qu'ils choisiraient puis ils redescendirent, Albert le premier et Candy à sa suite qu'il réceptionna dans ses bras.

\- Ce serait bien si nous pouvions revenir à trois…

Candy faisait allusion au fait qu'elle aurait bien voulu être enceinte, devenir mère avec comme père Albert ce serait le comble du bonheur.

\- Eh bien, rien ne nous empêche d'essayer de faire le maximum pour que cela arrive… Est-ce que ta période est terminée mon amour ?  
Il y avait cinq jours qu'ils étaient contraints à l'abstinence à cause de cette mauvaise période du mois et cela leur avait semblé long.  
\- Euh… oui.

Candy se mit à rougir car elle sentait que son Petit Bert avait des pensées indécentes mais émoustillée, elle frémissait d'anticipation…

\- Tant mieux ! Mais je ne peux pas attendre ce soir… j'ai tellement envie de te faire l'amour ma Princesse… ici et maintenant…

Il lui avait répondu avec une voix chaude tout en la plaquant doucement mais fermement le long du tronc d'arbre, il la regarda intensément tout en lui caressant les cheveux mis en désordre par le vent puis il commença à lui caresser les joues avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, elle répondit à son baiser avec avidité égarant ses mains le long du torse viril de son mari. Albert avait allumé un brasier en elle qu'il ne demandait qu'à éteindre. Ils étaient perdus dans cette immensité sauvage à l'abri des regards, loin de la présence humaine, Albert passa sa main sensuellement sous le chemisier de sa femme afin d'atteindre la chair nue, elle en fit autant. Il lui fit sentir son désir impérieux, leur respiration devint lourde et erratique et ils finirent par faire l'amour passionnément sur un tapis végétal, en pleine communion avec la nature, ce qui leur laisserait des souvenirs inoubliables. Ensuite ils prirent un bain dans un étang, jouant à se poursuivre et à s'éclabousser comme des enfants insouciants.

La suite de leur voyage se poursuivit, toujours sur le Lady Princess, par la mer Méditerranée, elle était si bleue ! Ils longèrent la côte, passèrent près de **Marseille** et ses magnifiques **calanques** dont la roche calcaire très découpée avait formé un nombre important de falaises, de grottes et de cavités parcourues par de très nombreuses failles et fissures dans lesquelles s'ancraient les racines des végétaux. La couleur blanche de la pierre contrastait superbement avec le bleu de la mer et le vert végétal. Et ce fût encore de nouvelles espèces animales à admirer comme l'**aigle de Bonelli**, des oiseaux nicheurs remarquables comme les **puffins cendrés** et des **océanites tempêtes.**

Puis ce fût la côte **Toulonnaise** avant de continuer vers **Cannes** sur la **Côte d'Azur** et les **îles de Lérins**. Et là ce furent de nouveaux paysages, la roche était devenue rouge. Cet accord improbable de cette couleur flamboyante tempérée par le bleu si profond de la mer et une végétation luxuriante d'un vert soutenu. Les côtes étaient déchiquetées et sauvages avec des palmiers, des orangers comme ceux qu'avaient vus Candy en Floride. Au nord-est se trouvait **Vallauris**, joli village pittoresque de tradition potière.

Ils se rendirent dans la capitale mondiale du parfum à **Grasse**, on y trouvait des senteurs délicates telles le jasmin, la rose, la lavande, la myrte, la fleur d'oranger sauvage ou le mimosa. Dans la campagne alentours, on voyait encore des champs bleu-violet de lavande ou de jasmin dont la récolte se ferait au mois d'août, cette fleur blanche capiteuse et si fragile dont les fleurs devaient être cueillies à la main au lever du jour, au moment où leur parfum était le plus développé, pour être traitées immédiatement.

Ils choisirent de visiter l'une des célèbres maisons de parfumeurs qui s'était développée dans une ancienne usine de parfumerie dont la charpente de son distilloir avait été conçue par Gustave Eiffel. Un salon typiquement provençal avait été créé afin de recevoir la riche clientèle étrangère comme les anglais et les russes ; ils y venaient admirer une magnifique collection de meubles des XVIIème et XVIIIème siècles en plus d'acheter les eaux de Cologne ainsi que tous les parfums de fleurs abrités dans de luxueux flacons créés par de célèbres dessinateurs comme Viard ou dans de sobres mais élégants flacons en cristal de Baccarat.

Ils eurent droit à la visite de ateliers de production, c'est ainsi qu'on leur expliqua différentes méthodes d'extraction des précieuses fragrances comme l'enfleurage à froid utilisant de la graisse raffinée inodore étalée sur les deux faces en verre d'un châssis en bois. Après avoir été soigneusement triées, les fleurs étaient piquées délicatement dans la graisse. Tous les jours, on retournait les châssis pour faire tomber les fleurs qui ont "cédé" leur essence aux lipides et on les remplaçait. La graisse pouvait absorber l'odeur des fleurs pendant trois mois, jusqu'à saturation. À la fin de l'enfleurage, on recueillait la graisse puis on faisait fondre doucement cette pommade qui était ensuite décantée. La graisse parfumée était alors dissoute dans de l'alcool extrayant les molécules odorantes. Après avoir éliminé la graisse par filtration et l'alcool par distillation, on obtenait la précieuse **absolue**. Candy et Albert n'avaient jamais imaginé que l'obtention des essences florales pouvait être aussi compliquée. Et pour les roses c'était encore une autre méthode, macération directe dans l'alcool puis distillation.

Monsieur Anselme** (1)** , la trentaine, un beau brun aux yeux bleus qui était le « nez **(5)** » de la maison leur fit visiter son laboratoire et le fameux orgue du parfumeur. Il leur expliqua comment était composé un parfum **(6)**.

\- Vous savez, un parfum possède une architecture. Il se conçoit selon une pyramide olfactive divisée en trois parties : les notes de tête, fraîches et volatiles, ce sont celles que l'on perçoit dès la vaporisation, ensuite viennent les notes de cœur plus voluptueuses, elles apparaissent au bout de quelques minutes et enfin les notes de fond lourdes et tenaces, ce sont celles qui font tenir le parfum dans le temps. C'est seulement après une heure de temps environ, une fois que les trois notes sont révélées, que l'on peut connaitre la véritable odeur d'un parfum.

\- C'est vraiment très intéressant, je n'imaginais pas que créer un parfum était aussi compliqué. Répondit une Candy impressionnée.  
\- Mais comment imaginez-vous les parfums que vous inventez ? Demanda Albert qui avait une idée derrière la tête.  
\- Le parfum est une robe olfactive qui dévoile la personnalité, le caractère, les émotions… bien souvent je pense à une femme que j'ai pu connaître ou simplement croiser de façon fugace et j'essaie de traduire sa personnalité au travers des senteurs. Par exemple je traduis le mystère par la violette, l'espièglerie par des agrumes tels la bergamote ou le citron, la féminité par la rose ou le jasmin, la sensualité par le musc ou la tubéreuse.  
\- Où doit-on se parfumer pour que l'odeur se révèle le mieux ? Demanda Candy.  
\- Le parfum est une enveloppe de séduction et l'on a coutume de dire qu'il faut se parfumer là où l'on aimerait se faire embrasser... Vous pouvez également parfumer vos vêtements pour obtenir un sillage délicat. Cependant, un parfum doit se révéler avec subtilité. Deux ou trois pulvérisations suffisent pour sentir bon toute la journée.

Le parfumeur répondit avec un clin d'œil et un brin de séduction, ce qui n'échappa pas à Albert qui se sentit un peu jaloux mais fière en même temps que l'on apprécie sa belle épouse. A la fin de la visite Albert profita du fait que Candy testait certains parfums pour s'entretenir discrètement avec le « nez ».

\- Monsieur Anselme, accepteriez-vous de créer un parfum exclusif pour ma femme, je voudrais lui faire une surprise.  
\- Pourquoi pas, j'ai déjà perçu quelques traits de sa personnalité comme sa féminité, sa gaité et sa douceur mais j'aurais besoin d'un peu plus de renseignements, comment la décririez-vous ?  
\- Candy est également une personne généreuse, dévouée, pleine de vie, espiègle, volontaire mais aussi têtue et un peu étourdie parfois et... vous pouvez aussi ajouter du musc ou de la tubéreuse...

Albert avoua ainsi à demi-mot et de façon subtile la sensualité de sa femme.

\- Voilà une personnalité très intéressante et rare, permettez-moi de vous dire que vous avez bien de la chance Monsieur Ardley car elle est aussi une très belle femme, vous devez y tenir comme à la prunelle de vos yeux.  
\- Vous n'avez pas idée !  
\- Eh bien vu que je me sens très inspiré, je vais m'y mettre dès aujourd'hui mais où dois-je vous le faire livrer ?  
\- Eh bien nous serons de retour à Paris à la fin du mois à l'hôtel de Crillon et nous repartons à Chicago début Août.  
\- Très bien, dès qu'il sera prêt je vous l'enverrai à Paris.  
\- Merci beaucoup monsieur Anselme !  
\- Je vous en prie.

Ils terminèrent leur lune de miel en passant quelques jours dans la région niçoise avec la ville de **Nice** le long de la **baie des Anges** non loin de la frontière italienne et abritée du vent par un amphithéâtre de collines, son architecture était un mélange de bâtisses de style italien aux façades chaudes et colorées dans la vieille ville et d'immeubles en pierre, plus modernes et de type Haussmannien dans les quartiers récents.

Ils se rendirent à **Saint-Paul de Vence**, village perché sur un éperon rocheux qui était certainement l'un des plus beaux villages de **Provence** doté d'une luminosité exceptionnelle. En se promenant dans le village, de la Porte Royale à la Porte Sud en passant par la Rue Grande ils ont découvert de magnifiques façades en pierre des XVI° et XVIII° siècles. Ils se perdaient volontiers dans le lacis de ses ruelles charmantes et si pittoresques où dans l'exubérance de ses jardins, ses petites places, ses fontaines anciennes, ses porches et fenêtres délicatement ouvragés pour arriver jusqu'aux remparts depuis lesquels ils bénéficiaient de superbes points de vue sur les collines des alentours, la Côte d'Azur et la mer bien sûr. Etait-il besoin de souligner que les paysages étaient ici grandioses...

Ils étaient arrivés au terme de leur lune de miel, ils étaient entièrement subjugués de leur séjour, ayant profité de chaque moment, de chaque endroit, faisant l'amour tous les jours qu'ils pouvaient et même parfois plusieurs fois par jour apprenant à connaitre peu à peu le corps de l'autre, ses baisers favoris et ses caresses préférées, testant de nouvelles positions, de nouveaux jeux érotiques… mais tout a une fin et maintenant il fallait repartir alors ils prirent un train qui allait les ramener à Paris où ils rejoindraient la famille Cornwell au complet ainsi que Patty et son chaperon.

A suivre…

* * *

Chanson à écouter **«Tenerife Sea» par Ed Sheeran (*)**

**J'espère que cette lune de miel vous a plu ainsi que ce petit aperçu de la France ?**  
**Maintenant que va-t-il se passer à leur retour aux USA ? L'annonce de leur mariage à la haute société, que va-t-il se passer avec Neal, les retrouvailles d'Alistair et de la tante Elroy ? …**

**Tous mes remerciements pour tous vos précédents commentaires et votre fidélité ilovexmas,** **Stormaw**

**ainsi que toutes celles qui me les envoient encore par mail !**

**Merci également à tous les lecteurs d'avoir pris le temps de la lecture de mon histoire jusqu'ici, même s'ils restent silencieux mais je serais tellement contente de vous entendre ne serait-ce qu'une fois un jour avant la fin ! ;)**

**Et comme toujours si vous trouvez des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !**

* * *

**Notes :**  
**(1) ** Personnages inventés  
**(2)** **Parc Buffon de Montbard**  
Aménagé par Buffon entre 1733 et 1742, le parc est intimement lié à l'histoire du château des ducs de Bourgogne sur lequel il est construit. Classé monument historique en 1947, le parc offre le long de ses quatorze terrasses un cadre naturel et historique de premier ordre.  
Source : /bourgogne/les-parcs-et-jardins/parc-buffon_parbou02100139_  
**(3) Un romanée-conti** est un vin français d'appellation d'origine contrôlée (AOC) produit sur le climat de la Romanée-Conti à Vosne-Romanée, en Côte-d'Or. Il est classé parmi les grands crus de la côte de Nuits. Il est considéré comme le plus grand vin de Bourgogne. Il est aussi le vin le plus cher du monde, avec des prix de plusieurs milliers d'euros par bouteille.  
wiki/Roman%C3%A9e-conti  
**(4) Mistral** : vent qui souffle en Provence et dans la Vallée du Rhône.  
**(5)** Nez, nom donné aux créateurs de parfum  
**(6)** Comprendre les notes d'un parfum  classification


	31. Chapitre 28: une symphonie de parfums …

**Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**  
**L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**  
**ooo**

**Pour me faire pardonner ma lenteur à publier actuellement, voici un court chapitre, un intermède sensuellement parfumé (à déconseiller aux enfants) comme vous les aimez tant, enfin… je l'espère et pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain… ;)**

**ooo**

**Chapitre 28 : une symphonie de parfums …**

**Paris, dimanche 03 août 1919**  
C'est par le train de nuit qui arriva au petit matin sur Paris, à la gare de Lyon, que le couple de jeunes mariés rejoignit les frères Cornwell ainsi que Patty et son chaperon. Entre temps, Annie, son chaperon et Georges étaient repartis pour Chicago dès le surlendemain du mariage. Le bras droit d'Albert avait pu confirmer l'origine des menaces à l'encontre du chef de clan des Ardley, c'était bien Neal Leagan ! Il en avait informé Albert juste avant leur embarquement pour l'Amérique, maintenant ce dernier savait avec qui il avait affaire et tout allait pouvoir se résoudre... Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel de Crillon où ils furent accueillis avec joie.

\- Ah ! Voilà nos tourtereaux ! s'écria Archie l'œil brillant.  
\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Répondirent Candy et Albert qui se tenaient par la main, l'air radieux.  
\- Bonjour les jeunes mariés, vous avez une superbe mine et vous avez l'air si heureux ! Ajouta Patty avec un air malicieux.  
\- C'est le grand air et le soleil du sud de la France ! Dit Albert.  
\- Seulement ça ? Répondit Stear en les taquinant.  
\- Mais toi aussi Stear, tu as bien meilleure mine !

Candy qui rougissait aux sous-entendus essayait de changer de sujet de conversation et Albert renchérit pour voler à son secours.

\- En effet Alistair, je vois que tu as bien profité du régime local !  
\- Oui, c'est vrai, la nourriture d'ici y est bien meilleure que dans le camp, il faut dire que cela n'était pas très difficile ! Répondit Alistair sur un ton étrangement à la fois plein d'humour dans le son de sa voix mais aussi il y avait un peu de tristesse qui a traversé de façon fugitive, son regard.  
\- Vos parents sont déjà repartis ? Demanda Albert.  
\- Oui, il y a quatre jours, ils devaient reprendre leurs affaires en Orient. Répondit Archie.  
\- Ils ont dû être si heureux ! Ajouta Candy.  
\- Oui, ce fût des retrouvailles mémorables et émouvantes! Dit Patty.  
\- Alors votre voyage, racontez-nous, qu'avez-vous visité ? S'impatientait Archie.

Candy et Albert leur racontèrent tout ce qui les avait marqués, ce fût assez long et leur récit se poursuivit même durant le déjeuner. Le jeune couple profita d'un moment où Alistair étaient hors de portée de voix pour demander comment il allait vraiment. Patty et Archie leur répondirent que physiquement il avait très bien récupéré et cela se voyait fort bien, il n'avait plus les joues creuses, ni les yeux cernés et il avait regagné une bonne partie du poids qu'il avait perdu mais psychologiquement, c'était une autre histoire ! Il avait toujours de terribles cauchemars même s'ils s'espaçaient un peu et des crises d'angoisse pouvaient surgir à n'importe quel moment, une image, un bruit ou une idée pouvait réactiver ses peurs et le souvenir de son emprisonnement. Candy et Albert répondirent que le processus de guérison de son âme serait bien plus long et difficile et qu'il faudrait se montrer patient et attentif mais Patty était prête pour cela car son amour pour Alistair était profond et sincère.

Ensuite et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à regagner leur chambre, un coursier vint apporter deux colis en provenance de Grasse, l'un destiné à Candy l'autre à Albert. Ce dernier était intrigué, il connaissait parfaitement le contenu du sien mais que contenait celui de Candy ? Que lui avait envoyé M. Anselme ? Décidément, il trouvait ce parfumeur bien audacieux pour oser adresser quelque chose directement à son épouse et il se souvint alors du regard très éloquent qu'avait porté cet homme sur sa femme et cela le mit mal à l'aise. Il attendrait que Candy lui parle d'elle-même du contenu du paquet mais sa curiosité était piquée. Il profita que Candy était allée à la salle de bain pour ouvrir son colis pour y découvrir une note et un superbe flacon aux courbes fluides très féminines, en cristal de Baccarat, avec une belle étiquette ovale au liseré doré, en lettres dorées il était écrit : « Sublime Candy » , il était satisfait, puis il lut la note.

_**Cher monsieur Ardley,**_  
_**Comme promis voici ma création exclusive pour votre épouse, la muse m'a si bien inspiré que j'ai mis très peu de temps (1), de plus je dois dire que c'est l'une de mes plus belles créations. J'espère que ce parfum lui plaira autant qu'à vous.**_

_**Mes sincères salutations**_

**M. Anselme**

_**P.S. : si le désir vous en vient n'hésitez pas à m'en recommander, je me ferai un plaisir de vous l'envoyer à l'adresse de votre choix.**_

Albert ne put s'empêcher de le sentir aussitôt et il fût déjà conquis. C'était tellement elle, tellement Candy, les premières notes étaient pétillantes grâce à la mandarine pour traduire sa nature gaie et optimiste ainsi que son espièglerie et il commençait à deviner la note de cœur florale et très féminine, il décela principalement la rose et le jasmin, quant à la note de fond, il faudrait attendre qu'elle se développe sur sa peau… et rien qu'à cette pensée, ses sens furent titillés. Il était perdu dans ses songes lorsque Candy vint le surprendre.

\- A quoi pense mon cher époux ?  
\- Ah ! Candy ! J'ai une surprise pour toi, une exclusivité pour la femme sublime que tu es. Il lui tendit le flacon.  
\- Oooh ! Albert ! Merci beaucoup ! Et elle se mit à rire.  
\- Pourquoi ris-tu ? Il était perplexe.  
\- Eh bien tu vas comprendre…

Elle déballa son colis pour y découvrir un autre flacon aux formes viriles et anguleuses avec une étiquette au même liseré doré et portant l'inscription : « Prince de la Colline » elle lui tendit avec un grand sourire et l'œil pétillant en lui disant « une exclusivité aussi pour mon Prince! ». Albert fût à la fois soulagé et très heureux du contenu du paquet, Candy avait eu la même idée que lui.

\- Oh ! Merci mon amour !

Albert l'enlaça et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres, puis il lui dit :

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit M. Anselme, au sujet de l'endroit où se parfumer ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr ! C'est moi qui lui ai posé la question.  
\- Alors je te propose qu'on applique son principe.  
\- C'est une excellente idée, une sorte de code entre nous.  
\- Oui mais à une condition, embrasse-moi à ces endroits uniquement si tu en as envie aussi, surtout ne te force jamais Candy !  
\- D'accord mais toi non plus mon Prince !  
\- Cela ne risque pas d'arriver, j'ai toujours envie de t'embrasser… partout. Lui dit-il d'une voix grave.  
\- En fait… moi aussi…

Albert remarqua la rougeur sur ses joues et il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou puis un autre à la base de son oreille comme pour prouver ses dires.

\- Et si on sentait nos parfums maintenant ? J'ai hâte de découvrir ce que M. Anselme a créé pour nous. Proposa Candy.

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils ont adoré les deux en reconnaissant le talent du « Nez ». La note de tête de celui d'Albert se composait essentiellement d'essences boisées comme le cèdre et le vétiver, dans la note de cœur, on pouvait y déceler des senteurs cuirées** (2)**, de tabac blond et de bois de santal.

Le soir-même ils purent les tester, chacun avait choisi les endroits où déposer leur parfum respectif. Ils sortaient juste de la douche, Albert avait une simple serviette de toilette autour de ses hanches et Candy avait un drap de bain noué comme un paréo autour de son buste. Ils ne purent résister très longtemps à l'attirance physique mutuelle qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre et qui ne faisait que s'accentuer les jours passant. Ils réduisirent la distance les séparant en se regardant avec ardeur, chacun d'eux anticipant la suite des évènements. Dès qu'ils se rejoignirent, leurs lèvres fusionnèrent en un baiser profond, intense et passionné, prélude, plein de promesse d'une étreinte amoureuse qui les mènerait, une fois de plus, vers le septième ciel. Après ce premier baiser qui les laissa sans le souffle et le cœur bondissant, Albert commença à rechercher ce chemin olfactif que Candy lui avait tracé, en partant de son cou, juste en dessous et un peu en arrière de son lobe d'oreille, il brossa sa peau sensible avec ses lèvres avides, souples et chaudes, tout en lui caressant amoureusement la nuque, les épaules et le haut de son dos, s'attardant avec délectation sur ce premier endroit marqué, en entendant ses soupirs d'amour. Ce parfum, sur sa peau se développait à merveille. Puis Candy à son tour rechercha le sentier parfumé qui commençait au niveau de son cou, juste au-dessus de la clavicule, elle lui rendit la pareille, le faisant soupirer à son tour.  
Albert poursuivit sa conquête olfactive qui le conduisit plus bas mais le tissu entravait sa progression alors il dénoua sensuellement le drap de bain qui s'affala sur le sol, laissant une Candy toute frissonnante, en costume d'Eve, elle se mit à gémir sous les baisers passionnés et les caresses expertes de son époux, ses jambes ne la portaient plus et elle appuya ses fesses sur une table qui était à proximité. Albert se serra alors tout contre elle pour sentir la pointe turgescente de ses doux monticules laiteux se frotter contre sa peau, la sensation électrisait les deux à la fois.

Candy le repoussa alors légèrement en appuyant ses deux mains sur son torse pour découvrir un nouvel endroit près de sa cicatrice du côté gauche de sa large poitrine, juste sur son bouton rose, elle s'en occupa fiévreusement, laissant un sillon humide, Albert était déjà très excité et haletant. Candy défit alors la serviette qui cachait la virilité durcie de son mari qu'elle voulait sentir tout contre elle. Le contact de leurs intimités, baveuses et embrasées, leur arracha simultanément un long et profond gémissement. Albert la hissa alors sur la table et elle l'accueillit en encerclant ses hanches dans le compas de ses jambes, les laissant complétement haletants et désireux de se posséder mutuellement. Albert l'emporta ainsi jusqu'au lit dans lequel ils continuèrent leur exploration sur le chemin des senteurs et de la sensualité. Leur transpiration fraiche se mêlait à la fragrance de leur parfum dédié, stimulant et exacerbant leur odorat. La note de fond se révéla complétement à ce moment-là. Sublime Candy qui s'était montré d'abord frais et aérien comme un pétale, laissa ensuite place à un cœur palpitant, floral et très féminin, puis enfin un fond raffiné mais chaud et sensuel s'exhala, grâce à l'ambre gris **(3)** et à un bouquet unique de fleurs, tel l'ylang-ylang riche et généreux. Albert était complétement envouté par cette association unique complétement aphrodisiaque, un véritable filtre d'amour, s'il en avait encore besoin !

\- Candy, ce parfum… sur ta peau… me rend… complétement fou… je suis tellement fou de toi !

Le parfum d'Albert dévoila au contact de sa peau et de sa sueur, une senteur intense, un accord chaleureux et puissant. C'était un parfum viril mais également sensuel grâce au musc qu'il contenait, une expression de sa force et de sa séduction, énigmatique tout comme lui mais paradoxalement la note boisée était rassurante et douce en même temps.

\- Albert, je t'aime… si passionnément … à la folie … aime-moi… toujours ainsi !  
\- Je ne m'en lasserai… jamais !... Je t'aime mon amour.

Ils finirent ainsi de s'aimer une nouvelle fois dans une passion éternellement renouvelée. Ils se demandèrent ensuite comment ce « nez » avait-il si bien perçu leur personnalité ? En tout cas, il était vraiment doué ! Il avait ajouté une nouvelle dimension à leurs ébats amoureux. Il avait composé leur parfum comme une symphonie, jouant de son orgue à parfums pour trouver chacune des notes qui constituaient leur personnalité profonde, les faisant vibrer encore plus en harmonie.

**ooo**

**En route pour Chicago, début août 1919**

Le lendemain, ils empaquetèrent tous leurs effets, tous les cadeaux de mariage avaient déjà été expédiés grâce à la diligence de Georges. Puis après un voyage en train de quelques heures, ils embarquèrent tous les six sur un bateau depuis le Havre pour New York. Cette fois-ci le jeune couple s'installa en première classe, dans une belle suite et sous leur véritable identité.

Après une bonne semaine, ils atteignirent New York. Alistair était très ému de poser à nouveau le pied sur le sol américain, voilà presque quatre années qu'il l'avait quitté, il était heureux mais en même temps nerveux. Qu'allait-il faire de sa vie? Il avait proposé d'épouser Patty dans la spontanéité du moment mais maintenant, il allait devoir lui assurer une vie digne, avoir des projets solides et concrets. Il devra sérieusement songer à toutes ces questions, ce qui était une source d'angoisse pour lui. Il pensait en parler à son frère mais aussi à Albert plus mature, en qui il avait toute confiance et avec qui il se sentait très proche. Ils passèrent une nuit dans The Big Apple **(4)**, avant de reprendre un train pour Chicago et enfin retour au manoir familial. Les retrouvailles avec la tante Elroy allaient surement être épiques, surtout quand elle allait revoir Alistair en vie ! Ils avaient décidé qu'il rentrerait en dernier au cas où la vieille dame serait là, il fallait la préparer un peu pour lui éviter un choc trop grand. En fait elle était dans ses appartement, sa femme de chambre vint donc la prévenir de leur arrivée et elle les rejoignit dans un salon où tous les attendaient sauf Alistair qui était caché dans la pièce d'à côté. Après les salutations chaleureuses, Albert annonça à sa tante :

\- Ma tante, nous avons eu en France, une énorme et heureuse surprise que nous avons ramenée avec nous et qui va être une grande émotion pour vous, en fait c'est une personne qui est très chère et que l'on ne pensait plus jamais revoir…  
\- De qui s'agit-il ?

La tante la voie tremblante, lui coupa la parole. En France,… une personne très chère, … disparue… qu'on ne pensait plus revoir ? Mais c'est donc… Alistair… ?... Non… ! … Impossible… ! Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

\- Il s'agit d'Alistair ma tante !  
\- Ali… Alistair !... Oh mon… Oh mon Dieu… ! Ce n'est pas possible… !

Candy qui se tenait juste à côté posa sa main en soutien sur l'épaule de madame Elroy qui avait mis ses mains sur ses joues en secouant la tête. Pendant ce temps-là, Archie ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer son frère qui se dirigea vers la tante toute en larmes maintenant, en l'apercevant.

\- Bonjour ma tante, c'est bien moi !  
\- Alistair ! Alistair, mon garçon ! …Dieu merci !... Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Sous l'effet de l'émotion elle eut quand même la force de se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
\- On va vous raconter toute l'histoire ma tante.

Après les premiers moments de vive émotion partagée par tous, Albert et Candy lui racontèrent leur découverte et Alistair lui dévoila juste quelques détails de son histoire mais très édulcorés pour la ménager.

Candy et Albert se virent aussi poser quelques questions sur leur mariage, bien sûr et leur voyage de noces. Ils lui montrèrent quelques photos, elle trouva le couple magnifique dans leur tenue de mariage, même si elle regrettait toujours leur choix de s'être enfui à l'étranger pour se marier. Elle n'était pas encore au courant, non plus, que l'auteur des menaces était Neal ; c'était à Albert de le lui annoncer mais pas toutes les émotions d'un seul coup, il attendrait quelques temps pour cela car il voulait d'abord s'entretenir avec le principal concerné et sa famille.

Candy et Albert étaient arrivés au terme de leur voyage, ravis et heureux plus que jamais mais déjà des soucis à résoudre se profilaient à l'horizon, maintenant il fallait aussi affronter la haute société chicagoan, annoncer leur mariage en France et affronter les critiques et les ragots qui n'allaient pas manquer mais ils avaient traversé tant d'épreuves pour en arriver là, peu importe ce que les autres avaient pu dire ou penser dans le passé, peu importe ce qu'ils pourraient dire ou penser aujourd'hui.

Ils se l'étaient déjà prouvés, maintes fois, l'un l'autre :  
Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que son amour pour elle.  
Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que son amour pour lui.

Chanson à écouter _**Metallica - Nothing else matter**_

A suivre…

**Dans le prochain chapitre, enfin la confrontation avec Neal, la société et les journaux, alors que va-t-il se passer ?**

* * *

**Tous mes remerciements pour tous vos précédents commentaires et votre fidélité, ilovexmas et Stormaw.**

**Merci également à tous les lecteurs d'avoir pris le temps de la lecture de mon histoire jusqu'ici, même s'ils restent silencieux mais je serais tellement contente de vous entendre ne serait-ce qu'une fois un jour avant la fin ! ;)**

**Et comme toujours si vous trouvez des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !**

* * *

**Notes:**  
**(1)** En général il faut plusieurs mois pour élaborer un parfum quand ce n'est pas davantage, vous me pardonnerez d'avoir raccourci la durée pour les besoins de mon histoire.  
**(2)** Les Parfums Cuirs  /les-parfums-cuirs/  
**(3)** **L'ambre gris** est une concrétion intestinale du cachalot. C'est une substance extrêmement couteuse, très parfumée, solide, grasse, inflammable et utilisée en parfumerie de haut de gamme. Elle donne aux parfums, une harmonie difficile à obtenir autrement. Elle se récolte sur les pages où elle échoue ou à la surface de l'eau sur laquelle elle flotte, on ne touche donc pas à l'animal pour le récolter. De nos jours, on utilise plutôt des produits synthétiques pour le remplacer. A ne pas confondre avec l'ambre jaune, qui est une résine fossile utilisée pour faire des bijoux.  
.fr/cw/dossiers/doschim/decouv/parfums/loupe_   
**(4) The Big Apple** : la grosse pomme autre nom que les américains donnent à New York car la pomme est aussi le symbole de cette ville.


	32. Chapter 29: une réunion explosive!

**Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**  
**L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**  
**ooo**

**Chapitre 29 : une réunion explosive !**

**Chicago, dimanche 17 août 1919**

Voilà quelques jours que nos voyageurs étaient de retour. Archie et Patty encore en vacances jusqu'à la prochaine rentrée universitaire, profitaient de leur séjour au manoir. Annie, tout comme Patty, avaient été invitées à passer le reste de l'été dans la famille Ardley, elles pourraient ainsi rester en compagnie des frères Cornwell ainsi que de celle de Candy. Albert quant à lui était déjà submergé de travail et ses journées au bureau s'éternisaient, il rentrait souvent tard et même après le diner, trouvant son épouse parfois déjà endormie, il regrettait déjà leur lune de miel où il pouvait profiter de sa femme 24h/24 mais c'était la dure réalité de son quotidien et ce rythme de folie devrait se calmer un peu, une fois qu'il aurait rattrapé le retard accumulé pendant son absence.

Heureusement que Candy était très occupée actuellement avec ses amis, les journées sans son cher et tendre lui semblaient ainsi moins longues. Toutefois, elle leur laissait aussi un peu d'intimité car ils étaient aussi deux couples, même si officiellement, encore non engagés, elle était de connivence avec eux pour les aider à s'échapper de temps en temps à la surveillance étroite de la tante Elroy. Candy étant maintenant l'épouse du chef de clan, elle pouvait fort bien remplir le rôle de « chaperon » mais le mariage n'était pas encore officiellement annoncé.  
Elle restait particulièrement vigilante envers Alistair qui, moralement, avait des hauts et des bas, surtout qu'il était vraiment préoccupé de son avenir.

Un soir après le diner familial, Alistair pu enfin avoir une discussion avec Albert à ce sujet. Les deux hommes s'étaient retirés dans le bureau de l'ainé pour y discuter tranquillement.

\- Albert, je me sens un peu perdu actuellement !  
\- C'est normal Alistair, il n'y a que quelques jours que tu es de retour ici, après les épreuves que tu as traversées, n'importe qui le serait mais nous sommes-là, Stear, et tu pourras toujours compter sur mon soutien !  
\- J'ai peur de m'être engagé trop vite avec Patty, c'était sur le coup de l'émotion et je n'ai pas réfléchi !  
\- Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas sûr de tes sentiments envers elle ?  
\- Oh Non ! Non pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas cela, je l'aime encore plus qu'avant. J'ai laissé une adolescente et j'ai retrouvé une jeune femme qui a muri, qui m'a ébloui et qui ne m'a pas oublié quatre ans après ma mort supposée mais qu'ai-je à lui offrir ?  
\- Tout d'abord ton amour pour elle et crois-moi, c'est le plus important ! L'amour, c'est le ciment de n'importe quelle relation ! L'amour sincère et véritable aide à surmonter toutes les épreuves. Ensuite, as-tu songé à reprendre tes études ?  
\- J'ai déjà vingt-cinq ans !  
\- Et alors ?  
\- J'aurais voulu travailler pour pouvoir fonder une famille.  
\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, tu sais très bien que l'argent n'est pas un problème ! Et je pense que reprendre tes études serait une excellente transition car cela ne te mettrai pas trop de pression, en tout cas moins qu'un travail, le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu veux faire et de guérir tes blessures psychologiques. Tu es un jeune-homme brillant Alistair, avec un potentiel à développer, je me souviens de tes inventions, elles étaient très prometteuses.  
\- Sauf qu'elles ont toujours raté !  
\- Penses-tu que l'on réussisse toujours du premier coup ? Peut-être qu'il te faut acquérir des notions et des connaissances supplémentaires, avoir des bases plus solides.  
\- Je n'avais pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas suivre un cursus au M.I.T. à Cambridge **(1)**, toi qui est passionné d'aviation, j'ai entendu qu'ils avaient depuis peu, un cursus en ingénierie aéronautique mais il y en a d'autres, si tu préfères. En plus tu pourrais vivre avec Archie puisqu'il est à Boston.  
\- C'est une excellente idée mais n'est-il pas trop tard pour s'inscrire ?  
\- Rien que des relations ne puissent arranger, j'y veillerai personnellement. De plus, cela tombe bien car je dois me rendre à Boston avant la fin du mois, tu pourrais même m'y accompagner, on pourrait visiter le campus ensemble et rencontrer le doyen, qu'en dis-tu ?  
\- Oh oui, oui, bien sûr, cette idée me plait énormément ! Merci Albert !  
\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Stear, c'est avec joie que je m'occuperai de cela. Quant à ton mariage avec Patty, tu ne serais pas le premier étudiant marié, je sais qu'en tant qu'homme, on préfère s'installer avant de créer sa famille mais les mœurs et les mentalités évoluent, surtout depuis la fin de la guerre. Tu es bien placé pour savoir que la vie peut-être courte et doit être vécue pleinement alors ne gaspille pas ton temps, épouse Patty quand tu le souhaite, je pourrais me porter garant auprès de sa famille si cela pose un problème.  
\- Albert, non je ne peux pas accepter cela !  
\- Et pourquoi pas, moi j'ai foi en toi et tes capacités, Alistair. Promets-moi d'y réfléchir.  
\- Oui, merci Albert.

Alistair était soulagé, il ignorait qu'un tel cursus existait et il sentait comme un poids délesté de ses épaules, il avait enfin une idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire de son avenir, travailler dans l'aéronautique, concevoir des avions ! Un rêve ! Quant au mariage avec Patty, au pire il serait reporté à la fin de ses études. De toute façon, Patty avait encore une année à effectuer pour terminer ses études. Il prendrait sa décision au sujet de la date, une fois qu'il aurait visité le MIT pour connaitre exactement quelle serait la longueur du cursus.

En plus de son travail harassant, Albert devait résoudre le problème Neal, ainsi, dès le lendemain de leur retour, il avait convoqué par télégramme, la famille Leagan, demandant de se rendre à Chicago sous un motif important mais sans le dévoiler et dans les plus brefs délais. Ils arrivèrent quelques jours après, le temps d'organiser le voyage. En attendant, la sécurité avait été renforcée au manoir et Candy ne devait pas sortir seule, sous aucun prétexte, de même pour Albert qui était toujours en présence d'un garde du corps lorsqu'il se déplaçait, Chicago était une ville qui était de plus en plus dangereuse et gangrénée par la mafia et ses petites frappes qui ne demandaient qu'à se faire de l'argent et par n'importe quel moyen, vols, chantages, enlèvements, assassinats… Il valait mieux se montrer prudent tant que toute cette affaire n'était pas résolue.

Une fois que les problèmes avec les Leagan seraient arrangés, il resterait encore à faire l'annonce officielle de leur union. Les regards se portaient déjà sur les alliances des jeunes époux, surtout celle d'Albert qui fréquentait beaucoup de monde de par son travail et des rumeurs commençaient déjà à circuler. Des personnes pensaient même qu'il s'était peut-être marié et que sa longue absence devait être à cause d'une lune de miel, même si officiellement, il était en voyage d'affaire en Europe. Georges avait conseillé à Albert de ne pas porter son alliance mais il s'y était refusé, c'était un lien avec sa femme adorée et il se moquait bien des ragots, de toute façon, tout serait bientôt dévoilé à la presse juste après la visite des Leagan. C'était l'option que Candy et lui avait choisie, autant tout dire, ne plus rien cacher afin de couper court aux commérages. En attendant, des langues se déliaient et se demandaient bien avec qui le magnat des entreprises Ardley s'était uni ? Les idées les plus folles avaient été avancées, peut-être une étrangère ? Certains repensèrent aussi à l'article du journal sorti au moment du voyage à Miami en mars dernier. Se pourrait-il que ce soit avec sa protégée ? Les rumeurs se propageaient d'autant plus qu'Albert était un excellent partie et que l'hypothèse de son mariage allait décevoir les attentes de certains parents et femmes d'âge nubile qui auraient pu espérer se lier avec l'une des familles les plus riches et les plus puissantes d'Amérique.  
Oui, le retour à la réalité de la vie quotidienne était vraiment pesante pour notre jeune couple mais inévitable.

**ooo**

La réunion avec les Leagan était donc prévue pour ce dimanche à 14h, Candy voulait assister son mari dans cette épreuve même si au départ, il était contre cette idée en voulant la préserver mais devant son insistance, il céda. La tante Elroy n'était pas au courant, elle s'était retirée dans ses appartements situés dans l'autre aile du manoir pour y faire sa sieste. Ils avaient préféré la ménager du fait de ses problèmes de santé et elle avait déjà eu suffisamment d'émotion avec le retour d'Alistair. Ils aviseraient de ce qui lui serait dit après l'entrevue. C'est ainsi qu'ils reçurent Sarah et Raymond Leagan ainsi que Neal et Eliza dans le bureau. Candy et Albert les saluèrent ensemble.

\- Bonjour Sarah, Raymond, Elisa, Neal, entrez je vous prie et asseyez-vous !  
\- Bonjour William ! Bonjour Candice ! Répondirent les parents Leagan.  
\- Bonjour Grand Oncle William, bonjour Candy! enchainèrent Eliza et Neal.

La famille Leagan s'installa sur des sièges tandis que Candy et Albert restèrent debout, une partie de ce qu'ils avaient à dire seraient très pénible et difficile or la station debout, offrait plus de solennité et d'autorité sur un auditoire.

Neal détaillait Candy de ses yeux avides, il la trouvait encore plus belle, épanouie et particulièrement radieuse, rayonnante même ! Ses yeux verts étincelaient, son corps de déesse se devinait sous sa belle robe d'été, blanche avec des fleurs, légère, elle mettait en valeur sa taille fine et son décolleté sans trop en montrer. Ses boucles d'or qui encadraient son beau visage où les taches de rousseur ressortaient un peu plus que d'habitude, conséquence du soleil estival. Oui, elle était divine et bientôt elle serait sienne, il en était sûr ; il se voyait déjà la posséder et son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Il n'avait qu'une envie, pouvoir lui parler seul à seul après cette réunion et il réfléchissait au prétexte qu'il allait utiliser pour atteindre son but.

Au même moment, Eliza se disait que l'oncle William était un bel homme, particulièrement radieux, rayonnant même ! Il portait une tenue assez décontractée avec un pantalon bleu-marine et une chemise bleue, assortie à la couleur de ses yeux et dont les premiers boutons défaits laissaient entrevoir le haut de sa large poitrine. Sa peau légèrement halée faisait encore plus ressortir la beauté de son regard. Il était si sexy ! Un rayon de soleil qui filtrait par la fenêtre faisait briller ses cheveux d'or. Elle reconnaissait tous les traits d'Anthony, son premier amour. Probablement qu'à l'âge adulte, il aurait ressemblé à l'oncle William s'il avait vécu ! Oui, elle le trouvait vraiment séduisant mais sa rêverie fût interrompue par sa mère.

\- Que nous vaut cette convocation en urgence? Commença Sarah sur un ton agacé.

Alors que la conversation s'engageait, Elisa remarqua le superbe diamant bleu à l'annulaire de Candy ainsi que son alliance ; surprise, elle porta machinalement son regard sur celui d'Albert et se raidit de stupeur, elle commençait à comprendre… Ils avaient osé !  
Albert se rapprocha de Candy et alors qu'il lui prenait tendrement la main, sous les yeux ébahis de Sarah et Raymond, il annonça.

\- Tout d'abord, Candy et moi, voudrions vous annoncer une excellente nouvelle avant que cela ne paraisse dans la presse. Nous nous sommes mariés voici un mois et demi, en France.

La bombe avait était lâchée, Elisa était verte de dégout et de jalousie, elle avait pourtant promis à ses parents de se montrer courtoise mais cette nouvelle, c'était au-dessus de ses forces et elle s'explosa.

\- QUOI ?! Cette souillon dans la famille ? Une fille d'écurie, une orpheline qui vient d'on ne sait où ?  
\- Eliza ! Tais-toi ! Lui intima son père.  
\- C'est là où tu te trompes, Elisa ! Répondit calmement Albert en souriant malicieusement.  
\- Comment ça ? Rétorqua-telle en furie.  
\- Eh bien, laissez-moi vous présenter Lady Candice Mary Stuart-Ardley, petite-fille du conte d'Angus d'Ecosse. Albert avait un regard triomphant.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Intervint Sarah.

C'est ainsi qu'Albert raconta juste les grandes lignes du secret de la naissance de Candy mais sans trop en dévoiler.

\- Eh bien si je m'attendais à cela, Candice une noble écossaise ! Répondit Raymond.

Sarah mais surtout Elisa étaient blêmes, muettes, comment est-ce que cela pouvait être vraie ? Eliza pensait : _« Candy, cette moins que rien est une Lady écossaise ? Donc de sang noble, donc mieux née que moi ? Non, non, non, non et non, mille fois non, il doit y avoir une erreur, c'est impossible ! Quelle injustice ! Et en plus, elle était maintenant la femme du grand oncle William, faisant d'elle la matriarche de la famille ! Ce devait être un cauchemar ! Mon pire cauchemar !»_

Quelle belle leçon pour Eliza !  
Quelle belle revanche pour Candy !  
Albert était ravi de pouvoir ainsi rabattre le caquet de cette peste d'Eliza.

Mais pendant ce temps-là, aucun d'eux n'avait encore prêté attention à Neal qui vit brutalement l'objet de son désir devenir hors de sa portée. Il ne songeait pas à la révélation des origines de Candy, ce n'était pas ce qui le perturbait. Son traumatisme à lui, était que l'oncle William venait de lui ravir la personne sujette de son obsession maladive pour la deuxième fois et cette fois de manière irrémédiable et définitive. Pour lui, cet oncle avait souillé la femme qu'il désirait et qui aurait dû être la sienne ! Il aurait dû être le premier, l'unique homme de sa vie, c'était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter… ce qui finit de le faire basculer dans la folie. Candy aurait dû être sa femme à lui, Daniel Leagan c'est lui qui aurait dû lui prendre sa virginité, la posséder, toute entière ! Eh bien soit ! Si Candy ne pouvait être la sienne alors elle ne serait plus à personne ! Plus jamais ! Non, jamais ! Et que cet oncle maudit, souffre autant qu'il souffre lui-même, de la perte de l'être aimé ! Oui, il voulait le punir de la pire façon qui soit.

Alors dans son délire, à la surprise de tous, Neal sortit un pistolet, sans un mot… et pointa l'arme sur Candy. Depuis qu'il trainait avec les mafieux, Neal avait pris l'habitude de porter une arme sur lui pour se protéger. Albert vit l'éclat métallique de l'arme, en une fraction de seconde, son cerveau réalisa ce qui se passait.

\- NEAL ! NOOOOOOON !

Albert avait hurlé d'effroi. Etant trop loin du jeune fou pour l'arrêter mais étant tout prêt de sa femme, il plongea sur elle pour la protéger, faisant rempart avec son propre corps au moment où le coup de feu retentissait. Le couple s'était effondré au sol, Albert était allongé sur Candy, il avait poussé un cri de douleur en recevant la balle et sa tête avait heurté le rebord dur d'un meuble !

Pendant ce temps, Georges et le garde du corps qui avaient entendu le premier hurlement d'Albert suivi de la détonation depuis le couloir où ils s'étaient postés, sachant que Neal aurait pu poser des problèmes, avaient fait irruption dans le bureau. Neal qui avait déjà réarmé l'arme pour achever sa sentence, tenta de tirer à nouveau mais heureusement, le pistolet s'enraya permettant aux deux nouveaux arrivants de le neutraliser. Ils étaient loin de s'imaginer cela, cette folie meurtrière qui s'était emparée du jeune homme ! Il se débattit en criant :

\- Candy aurait dû être à moi, à personne d'autre ! Elle n'appartiendra plus jamais à personne ! Laissez-moi !

Ses yeux étaient exorbités, le regard complétement déformé par la folie. Les deux hommes aguerris au combat, le neutralisèrent puis l'entravèrent sans trop de difficulté. Pendant ce temps-là, Sarah et Eliza s'étaient mise à pousser des cris hystériques et Raymond était resté abasourdi et sans aucune réaction, pensant assister à un mauvais film.

Candy sentit son mari sur elle, inanimé, elle fût envahie d'une panique indescriptible.

\- ALBERT ! NON ! ALBERT ! Parle-moi ! Je t'en supplie !

Avec l'aide de Georges, elle se dégagea de dessous lui et se mit à rechercher où était entrée la balle. Elle aperçut un point d'impact ensanglanté au niveau de son bras droit. Elle fit de suite un point de compression pour stopper l'hémorragie à l'aide d'un morceau de son jupon qu'elle avait déchiré en espérant que l'artère ne soit pas touchée.

\- Albert, mon amour, ouvre les yeux ! Je t'en supplie, réponds-moi !

Elle avait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues mais malgré tout, les gestes de l'infirmière et l'instinct de survie prirent le dessus pour lui administrer les gestes de premiers secours. Elle vit également un filet de sang et une ecchymose au niveau de sa tempe. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée que sa tête avait pu subir un choc entrainant des séquelles, avec son passé d'amnésique, elle était en droit de s'inquiéter. Puis avec l'aide de Georges et des domestiques qui avaient accouru entre temps, ils transportèrent Albert à l'hôpital le plus proche. Pendant ce temps-là, la police était venue embarquer le forcené sous les cris et les pleurs de sa famille impuissante.

Dans la voiture, Albert repris conscience au grand soulagement de Candy et Georges.

\- Mon amour, je t'aime, tiens bon, ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie, nous avons encore tant de choses à partager, tant de moments à vivre ensemble. Je veux être la mère de tes enfants. Je t'aime Albert, je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi ! Accroche-toi, au nom de notre amour! Elle lui caressait la figure, ses cheveux et l'embrassait sur tout son visage. Mais Albert grimaça en se prenant la tête à deux mains.  
\- Aaaah ! Ma tête… Où suis-je ?... Mais qui êtes-vous ? ….

Puis il reperdit connaissance. Candy et Georges se regardèrent pétrifiés, les yeux remplis d'effroi. Non ! Le cauchemar n'allait pas recommencer ? Albert de nouveau amnésique ?! Non ! Non et non ! Et s'il avait encore une fois tout oublié de son passé, de leur histoire, de leur amour, de leur mariage, de ces magnifiques journées partagées pendant leur lune de miel, de tous leurs moments magiques ! Non c'était impossible, ce serait terrible !

Mais si tel était le cas, elle serait là, à ses côtés, plus que jamais.  
Car il était sa lumière.  
Car il était l'air qu'elle respirait.  
Alors elle serait sa lumière dans la nuit.  
Pour lui rappeler la façon dont ils étaient,  
Pour lui rappeler leurs plus belles années…

**A suivre…**

**Albert, est-il de nouveau amnésique ? Aura-t-il des séquelles ?**

**Plus qu'un seul chapitre et un long épilogue...**

La chanson du jour : **"The way we were"** belle chanson extraite d'un beau mais triste film de Sydney Pollack (1973) « Nos plus belles années » avec Barbara Streisand et Robert Redford

**Tous mes remerciements pour tous vos précédents commentaires Blackcat2010 et** **Stormaw**

**Merci également à tous les lecteurs d'avoir pris le temps de la lecture de mon histoire jusqu'ici, même s'ils restent silencieux mais je serais tellement contente de vous entendre ne serait-ce qu'une fois un jour avant la fin ! ;)**

**Et comme toujours si vous trouvez des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !**

**Note:**

**(1) Le Massachusetts Institute of Technology ou MIT**, en français Institut de technologie du Massachusetts, est un institut de recherche et une université américaine, spécialisée dans les domaines de la science et de la technologie. Située à Cambridge, dans le Massachusetts, à proximité immédiate de Boston, au nord-est des États-Unis, elle est souvent considérée au XXIe siècle comme une des meilleures universités mondiales en sciences et en technologie. Un cursus en ingénierie aéronautique fût crée en 1912.

Sources : Wikipedia


	33. Chapter 30: Au pays de Candy,

**Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**  
**L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**  
**ooo**

**Chapitre 30 : Au pays de Candy, la vie est une ronde éternelle…**

**Enfin le voici le dernier chapitre, il reste aussi un long épilogue avec encore beaucoup d'émotions ;) Ce fût une merveilleuse aventure dans laquelle j'ai fait de belles rencontres. **

**Un grand merci à toutes celles qui ont suivi cette histoire et en particulier ilovexmas qui a laissé un commentaire à tous les chapitres. **

**Merci pour vos derniers commentaires : Stormaw, ilovexmas**

**et Marcy Andrew pour ton message, si tu lis celui-ci c'est que tu auras lu ma fic jusqu'au bout et j'espère qu'elle t'aura plu ! :D**

**Pour celles et ceux que cela intéresse j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic Albert/Candy intitulée « Un amour dans la tourmente » j'ai travaillé sur l'hypothèse suivante: et si le départ d'Albert de l'appartement des magnolias avait poussé Candy à prendre une grave décision… Six chapitres illustrés de dessins et de chansons sont déjà publiés sur mon blog 3w(point)trueromantica(point)com mais je ne sais pas si je la placerai sur ce site car les histoires en français ont très peu de succès ! **

**Alors sans plus de bla-bla, je vous laisse en profiter…**

**OOO**

**Chicago, dimanche 17 août 1919 et les jours suivants…**

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Candy extrêmement anxieuse était entrée dans la salle d'examen, elle reconnut l'un des médecins avec lequel elle avait travaillé, il la laissa près de son mari qu'il croyait encore être son tuteur, alors qu'il l'examina, elle put ainsi lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé.

\- La balle est ressortie et n'a touché aucune artère, il n'y aura même pas besoin d'opérer, juste bien nettoyer la plaie et suturer. Quant au coup à la tête, il faut attendre qu'il se réveille pour faire une évaluation mais cela ne me semble pas être très sérieux.  
\- Je resterai auprès de lui dans ce cas ! Je veux être là lorsqu'il se réveillera.  
\- Puisque vous êtes une ancienne de la maison, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient Melle Ardley !  
\- C'est Madame Ardley, maintenant !  
\- Ah !... Oh ! Excusez-moi Madame Ardley !

Le médecin la regarda d'un air un peu surpris mais ne fit aucune remarque.

Candy demanda à Georges de retourner au manoir pour expliquer à la famille ce qui se passait. Les heures s'égrenèrent mais Albert ne reprenait toujours pas conscience. Candy était de plus en plus inquiète, angoissée, terrifiée même et les mêmes questions se bousculaient dans sa tête comme une litanie importune, lancinante. « _Et si Albert était de nouveau amnésique ? Et s'il avait encore une fois tout oublié de son passé, de notre passé ? Et si les dommages étaient plus graves encore qu'une amnésie ?» Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait perdre la raison à force de penser, de se torturer avec ces questions pour l'instant sans réponse !_

La tante Elroy, les frères Cornwell, Patty et Annie arrivèrent ensuite à l'hôpital, très inquiets. Ils purent rejoindre Candy dans la chambre où se trouvait Albert, allongé, le visage pale, les yeux clos, un bandage lui enveloppait le crâne au niveau de son front et ses tempes. Candy qui tournait le dos aux nouveaux arrivants, ne les avait pas entendus entrer, elle était plongée dans ses sombres pensées tout en tenant la main de l'amour de sa vie, avec son autre main, elle lui caressait son visage avec amour et une infinie tendresse, lui murmurant des paroles inaudibles pour la famille. Ce spectacle brisa le cœur de tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la pièce, Mme Elroy s'approcha et posa sa main tremblante, doucement sur l'épaule de Candy qui sursauta de surprise en se retournant. Ses grands yeux tristes remplis de larmes rencontrèrent ceux de la tante Elroy qui étaient pleins d'inquiétude mais aussi de tendresse. Les deux femmes n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour comprendre les émotions et l'angoisse qu'elle partageait mais c'est l'infirmière que l'ainée interrogea sur l'état de son neveu. Tous l'écoutèrent avec attention sur ce qu'elle leur dit et ils décidèrent d'attendre tous ensemble.

En fin d'après-midi et après deux heures d'attente angoissante, Albert s'éveilla enfin, complétement désorienté. Il pensa :

_« Où suis-je ? Que se passe-t-il ? Qui est cette magnifique jeune femme penchée sur moi ? Elle a l'air si angoissée, si inquiète mais pourquoi ses yeux se remplissent-ils de larmes ? Ils sont tellement magnifiques ! Et ce doux visage, ses belle boucles d'or, ses taches de rousseur, me connait-elle ? … Mais moi… qui suis-je ?... Je ne m'en souviens pas ! … Pourquoi ?... C'est horrible…_

\- Albert, comment vas-tu ?  
Albert ?... Est-ce ainsi que je m'appelle ?... Et qui sont tous ces gens derrière qui nous regardent avec inquiétude ?  
\- William ! Mon cher neveu, enfin vous voilà réveillé !  
\- William ?! … Albert ?! … Je ne comprends pas !

Cria Albert complétement confus, il commença à s'agiter en réalisant qu'il avait tout oublié. Archibald qui était parti chercher le médecin, arriva avec celui-ci, en constatant l'état d'affolement de son patient il fit sortir tout le monde, y compris Candy qui résistait mais qui finit par comprendre que c'était pour le bien de son mari. Il réussit à le calmer un peu et lui posa quelques questions basiques, comme son nom, la date, le lieu… pour estimer sa désorientation mais il se rendit vite compte que le blessé était amnésique. Albert était de nouveau très agité en constatant sa perte de mémoire mais il se souvint alors de cette belle jeune-femme qui était à son chevet à son réveil et en se rappelant son doux visage, sans savoir pourquoi elle lui inspirait une telle confiance et même autre chose mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il voulait la revoir, la sentir auprès de lui alors il la réclama.

\- Docteur, où est cette belle jeune-femme blonde qui était là tout à l'heure, me connait-elle ? Je veux la revoir !  
\- Je vais la chercher. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, la mémoire va vous revenir, vous avez reçu un coup à la tête, c'est ce qui explique votre amnésie.

Pendant ce temps-là, Candy avait eu une idée, celle de porter une tenue d'infirmière, espérant que la situation passée lui reviendrait la voyant dans les mêmes circonstances. Le médecin approuva son idée. C'est donc tout de blanc vêtue qu'elle revint vers son mari. A son entrée dans la chambre, Albert eut une impression de déjà-vu. Candy s'approcha de lui en souriant, elle savait qu'il fallait se montrer calme et rassurante et ne pas tout lui dévoiler de leur relation maritale pour le moment, ne pas le brusquer. Albert, quant à lui, se sentait rassuré par sa présence, il se sentait plus calme, elle avait une bonne influence sur son état d'esprit, elle ressemblait à un ange éthéré avec sa tenue d'infirmière d'un blanc immaculé. Elle vint s'asseoir sur la chaise située près de son lit. Albert voulu se redresser pour s'asseoir mais il grimaça de douleur à cause de son bras blessé alors Candy se leva pour l'aider en arrangeant son oreiller derrière son dos. Lorsqu'elle se penche vers lui, il sentit son parfum enivrant lui envahir les narines et il avait aimé cela, mieux, cette odeur lui semblait familière et cela l'apaisa.

\- Vous sentez-vous mieux ainsi ? Prudemment, elle avait opté pour le vouvoiement.  
\- Oui, je vous remercie, comment vous appelez-vous ?  
\- Candy !  
\- Candy… j'aime beaucoup ce nom… Vous m'avez appelé Albert tout à l'heure, est-ce que l'on se connait ?  
\- Oui, on se connait Albert ! Elle hésitait à en dire plus.  
\- Mais qui suis-je pour vous ? Il était intrigué.  
\- Disons que j'ai déjà été votre infirmière dans le passé. Elle essayait de dire la vérité sans trop en dire pour le moment.  
\- J'ai donc déjà été malade ou blessé ?  
\- Les deux en fait.  
\- Et vous m'avez soigné à chaque fois ? Inexplicablement il sentait que c'était le cas.  
\- Oui, Albert ! Admit-elle.

Albert aimait sa douce voix, sa façon de lui parler était si agréable et chaleureuse, il sentait qu'il aimait déjà beaucoup cette jeune femme. Et son regard ! Il avait envie de s'y noyer, ses belles prunelles couleur émeraude étaient captivantes et quand elle lui toucha la main, il sentit des frissons lui parcourir tout le corps. Il n'avait peut-être pas encore retrouvé ses souvenirs mais la mémoire du corps était bien là, tout son être reconnaissait sa femme et chacune de ses cellules réagissaient à son moindre contact, à son moindre regard. Cela était pour lui à la fois si agréable mais très troublant, déconcertant même, si elle n'était que son infirmière, pourquoi se sentait-il si en émoi en sa présence ? Un autre prénom lui revint alors à l'esprit.

\- Pourquoi la femme qui était là tout à l'heure m'a appelé William ?  
\- En fait votre nom complet est William Albert Ardley. Officiellement on vous appelle William mais certaines personnes vous appellent par votre deuxième prénom.  
\- Comme vous ?  
\- Oui comme moi, puis-je continuer de vous appeler ainsi ?  
\- Euh !... Oui… Albert, ce prénom me plait assez !  
A ce moment le médecin entra dans la pièce pour voir comment le malade se comportait et fût rassuré de l'interaction entre les deux, il avait l'air plus calme, plus détendu en la présence de « l'infirmière ».  
\- Je vais vous garder en observation jusqu'à demain et ensuite on verra.  
\- Est-ce que Melle Candy pourra s'occuper de moi ?  
\- « Je n'y vois aucune objection ! « Le médecin regarda d'un air entendu Candy et ajouta « Melle Candy puis-je vous parler un instant ? »  
\- Oui, bien sûr docteur !

Ils sortirent pour s'entretenir. Le médecin lui rappela d'être très prudente et de répondre à ses questions plutôt que de tout lui révéler en bloc, qu'il puisse assimiler les choses à son rythme et qu'à un moment donné, la mémoire pourrait lui revenir brutalement mais elle savait déjà tout cela ! Pour le médecin sa perte de mémoire était probablement dû, plus à un grand stress qu'au choc à la tête qui en définitive n'était pas si important que cela, il pensait qu'il avait dû avoir très peur de perdre sa femme au moment du coup de feu, provoquant une sorte de cataclysme dans son cerveau, par conséquent son amnésie ne devrait pas être très longue, une fois placé au calme mais avec la complexité du système nerveux, on était jamais sûr de rien. Candy se sentit un peu rassurée par les paroles du médecin, elle alla voir la famille pour les rassurer et leur demander de repartir au manoir afin de laisser Albert au calme et leur dit qu'elle resterait auprès de lui et les informerait par téléphone au moindre changement. Un peu rassurés, tous les membres de la famille repartirent, laissant Candy qui retourna auprès de son patient.

Albert lui posa quelques questions sur lui-même mais étonnement plus sur elle. Ils passèrent ainsi la soirée tranquillement, on leur apporta un plateau repas puis le patient épuisé par les évènements finit par s'endormir. Candy le veilla toute la nuit, Albert eut un sommeil très agité mais elle finit tout de même par s'endormir, elle-même épuisée, son buste reposait sur le lit.

Le lendemain matin après un brin de toilette, elle revint vers son patient qui se réveillait à peine, il fallait refaire ses pansements, elle commença par celui à sa tête, la blessure était effectivement peu profonde et avait un bel aspect. Tous ses gestes étaient très attentionnés, trop même, pour une simple infirmière et Albert le sentit, sa façon de le toucher, de le regarder quand leurs yeux se croisaient, comment elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure nerveusement, il pouvait sentir de l'amour, de la sensualité même éveillant chaque fibre de son corps, il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par cette femme et lorsqu'elle l'aida à enlever sa veste de pyjama pour s'occuper de sa blessure au bras, l'intimité devint encore plus forte, il frissonna lorsque ses mains lui effleurèrent sa peau nue, son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa cage thoracique, sa respiration s'accéléra, il était très troublé. Il pensa également à l'alliance qu'il avait remarquée à son doit qui faisait la paire avec celle qu'elle portait elle-même. Il verrouilla son regard avec le sien, non, il ne se trompait pas, il y lisait de l'amour alors il la saisit par les poignets et dit :

\- Candy ! Je sens bien plus qu'un simple lien patient-infirmière entre nous. Je suis complétement bouleversé par vous. Dites-moi, sincèrement, quelle est la vraie nature de notre relation ?  
Candy avait des larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, Albert sentait les liens puissants qui les unissaient malgré son amnésie et elle ne pût s'empêcher de lui répondre de manière très explicite.  
\- Laisse-moi te le montrer Albert…

Et alors elle se rapprocha de lui pour lui déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres puis s'écarta pour le regarder intensément. Albert sentit une vague de sensations qui lui semblaient familières à ce contact très intime et il comprit qu'ils étaient effectivement bien plus qu'un patient et son infirmière, il ressentait l'amour qui les unissait et qui déferla comme un tsunami à travers lui. Il la reconnaissait, Candy était tatouée sur son âme, elle était gravée dans son cœur, imprimée dans chacune de ses cellules, alors il prit son visage entre ses mains et sentit comme un besoin irrépressible de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres reconnaissaient les siennes, leur goût, leur douceur, il sentait qu'elle était son foyer, son âme-sœur puis il approfondit le baiser, c'était plus fort que lui et puis elle répondait à son baiser avec passion, il se sentait si bien mais alors sa tête se mit à tourner prodigieusement, une douleur sourde assaillit ses tempes puis tout son crâne. Il interrompit brutalement le baiser devant les yeux ébahis et inquiets de Candy puis il se porta ses deux mains à ses tempes en criant de douleur.

\- Aaaaaaah ! Ma tête… j'ai mal… ça tourne…

Puis Albert s'effondra sur son lit inconscient. Candy se précipita pour aller chercher le médecin qui revint avec elle au chevet d'Albert.

\- Il a perdu connaissance, il faut attendre qu'il se réveille pour procéder à une nouvelle évaluation mais expliquez-moi, que s'est-il passé avant qu'il ne perde conscience ?

Candy piqua un fard, ne sachant pas vraiment comment expliquer les faits de façon délicate.

\- Eh bien… euh… Albert a deviné que je n'étais pas qu'une simple infirmière pour lui et il m'a demandé quelles étaient la véritable nature de notre relation et alors … je… je… nous nous sommes… embrassés !

La couleur du visage de Candy était passée au rouge pivoine, elle n'osait pas regarder le médecin dans les yeux et se tordait les mains de gêne. Le médecin esquissa un demi-sourire et lui dit.

\- Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir Mme Ardley, vous êtes mariés tous les deux et peut-être que cela lui a fait comme un électrochoc après tout !  
\- Vous croyez docteur ?  
\- On le saura bientôt !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Albert reprit conscience, sa tête bourdonnait, il se sentait vaseux et il avait encore comme le vertige puis il aperçût Candy, il était encore désorienté mais…

\- Candy ? Mais que fait-on ici ? Pourquoi es-tu en costume d'infirmière ?  
\- Albert ? Tu te souviens de nous ?  
\- De nous ? Que veux-tu dire ma chère épouse ?

Candy ressentit une immense joie, il l'avait appelé sa « chère épouse » donc il se souvenait de leur lien sacré. Quel soulagement !

\- Oh ! Albert de quoi te rappelles-tu exactement ?

Albert réfléchit quelques instants en se frottant les tempes puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent comme si quelque chose venait de lui traverser l'esprit, alors il regarda sa femme avec un œil brillant et il répondit :

\- De tout, absolument de tout Madame Ardley !

Le médecin lui posa alors quelques questions et vérifia ses constantes.

\- Eh bien M. Ardley, je crois que vous allez pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital aujourd'hui car vous avez récupéré la mémoire grâce à votre femme ! Dit le médecin avec un clin d'œil.

Il sortit de la chambre laissant Candy et Albert seuls.

\- Albert, mon amour, comment te sens-tu ? Elle lui pris les mains.  
\- Pas trop mal, ne t'inquiète pas Candy ! Il lui caressait les mains avec ses pouces.  
\- Si justement, et ta tête ? Elle leva une de ses mains pour lui caresser le visage tendrement.  
\- Ça va Princesse, je te promets mais toi ? Il plaça sa main sur la sienne en réassurance.  
\- Je vais très bien, grâce à toi car tu m'as encore sauvée la vie en risquant la tienne ! Ses yeux devinrent larmoyants au souvenir.  
\- Et je le referai, encore et encore, si nécessaire car tu m'es plus précieuse que ma propre existence, mon amour !  
\- Oh ! Albert !

Candy lui déposa sur les lèvres un tendre baiser au goût salé où ses larmes se mêlèrent.

\- Maintenant tu dois te reposer mon amour !  
\- Et qu'en est-il de Neal ?  
\- Il a était emmené par la police.  
\- Au moins, il ne fera plus de mal à personne, quand je pense qu'il voulait te…

Albert avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, il la serra très fort entre ses bras en plongeant son visage dans le creux situé à la base de son cou, il huma profondément son odeur, tout en lui caressant ses cheveux de sa main droite, comme pour se rassurer qu'elle était là, bien vivante tout près de son cœur.

\- Chutttt ! N'y pense plus mon Prince, tout va bien maintenant !

Candy se rappelait de ce que lui avait dit le médecin à propos du stress qu'il avait dû ressentir à ce moment-là et elle voulait éloigner ses terribles pensées, elle le caressa en retour tendrement.

\- J'ai envie de rentrer chez nous.  
\- Je prendrai bien soin de toi !  
\- Je n'en doute pas ! Et que me feras-tu pour que j'aille mieux ? Ses yeux brillaient malicieusement.  
\- J'ai bien quelques idées mais pour cela, il te faudra attendre d'être dans notre chambre mon cher époux adoré !  
\- Petite coquine ! J'ai encore plus hâte de rentrer…

Le retour d'Albert sain et sauf et avec toute sa mémoire fût un grand soulagement pour tous. Ils apprirent que Neal avait été hospitalisé dans un asile psychiatrique pour y subir une évaluation de son état mental. Les autres Leagan, choqués et traumatisés par les évènements avaient quitté le manoir, Mme Elroy ne voulait plus les voir. Eliza était très peinée pour son frère mais elle voyait aussi tous ses rêves de pouvoir faire un bon mariage s'effondrer car quel jeune homme de bonne famille voudrait épouser la sœur d'un malade mental ? Et puis, qu'allait décider le grand oncle William quant à leur avenir ?

Albert voulait réfléchir à tout cela à tête reposée ; pour l'instant, il voulait profiter de sa famille, de sa femme et il avait son voyage à Boston à prévoir car il comptait reprendre le travail dès que possible. Candy était encore inquiète pour lui et ne voulait pas qu'il se surmène après les épreuves qu'il venait encore de traverser. Au moins, l'affaire était enfin résolue et ils n'étaient plus menacés.

**OOO**

Il fallait maintenant songer à l'annonce officielle de leur mariage et un rendez-vous avait été pris avec l'un des reporters du quotidien le plus important de Chicago. Il fût tout de suite charmé par le jeune couple, sympathique, naturel, authentique. Candy et Albert lui racontèrent toute leur histoire à l'exception de la relation entre Candy et Terry et de l'histoire du « Prince de la Colline » qu'ils gardaient pour eux uniquement, personne, même pas leurs proches, n'avaient eu connaissance de leur première rencontre sur la Colline de Pony, ils gardaient jalousement ce secret trop intime, pour eux. Ils avaient donc officiellement déclaré qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois lorsqu'Albert avait sauvée Candy de la noyade, ce qui pour le journaliste était du bon « matériel » pour le début d'une belle histoire qui allait faire pleurer dans les chaumières et faire rêver toutes les jeunes-filles. Ils expliquèrent leur mariage à Paris par un désir d'intimité et d'escapade romantique, passant sous silence les actions de Neal. Ainsi l'article parut deux jours plus tard avec une belle photo d'eux ainsi intitulé :

_**« Le mariage à Paris de William Albert Ardley, le magnat était-il lié par le fil rouge du destin? »**_

L'article commençait ensuite de la manière suivante : «_ Voici l'histoire la plus étonnante et la plus romantique que j'ai eu à raconter…_ » Puis une partie fût écrite sur la famille Ardley, en commençant par « _Une famille au destin exceptionnelle, parfois tragique..._ » Il parla également d'Alistair ce « _héro de la guerre_ »… Bref, un très bel article, qui fût très bien accueilli dans leur entourage proche ou lointain ainsi que dans le grand public. Dans les jours qui ont suivi, Candy et Albert croisèrent des regards bienveillants dans les rues de Chicago, dans chaque lieu qu'ils côtoyaient, avec des sourires entendus parfois. C'était un grand soulagement, un problème de plus qui était résolu.

C'était la fin du mois d'août et Candy envisageait de commencer ses activités bénévoles auprès des hôpitaux, ainsi que le projet d'un nouvel orphelinat à l'automne mais elle se sentait très fatiguée ces derniers jours avec même des vertiges, probablement le contrecoup et la fatigue du voyage en Europe, les émotions et le stress, de plus il y avait le voyage d'Albert à Boston qui était programmé pour le jeudi 28 août, Alistair l'accompagnerait pour se rendre au M.I.T.. Toutefois elle ne laissa rien paraitre à son entourage ne voulant pas les inquiéter, surtout que la tante Elroy était souffrante depuis quelques jours, notamment avec une crise d'hypertension due au choc récent, alors Candy décida de rester auprès d'elle plutôt que d'accompagner son mari et son « cousin-neveu-ami». C'était la première fois qu'ils se séparaient depuis le mois d'Avril et la séparation fût un peu difficile, Candy se sentait très émotive, plus que d'habitude et même au bord des larmes lorsque ce fût le moment du départ. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le bureau alors qu'Albert rassemblait quelques dossiers pour le voyage.

\- Candy, qu'y a-t-il, je te sens bouleversée ?

Albert la regardait dans ses belles émeraudes vitreuses, il l'avait prise par la taille de sa main gauche et lui caressait tendrement la joue avec son autre main ; il était inquiet de la voir ainsi et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine car il détestait, lui aussi l'idée de leur séparation, surtout en la voyant ainsi, elle lui semblait si vulnérable, elle, d'habitude si forte, si enjouée.

\- Ce n'est rien Albert, juste un peu de blues et de fatigue, c'est tout !

Elle blottit son visage tout contre sa poitrine, à la fois pour profiter de son odeur et de sa chaleur si rassurantes, et pour lui cacher ses émotions.

\- Je reviens le plus vite possible mon épouse adorée.  
\- Oui, je le sais mon amour mais, vite, sera encore trop long à mon goût.  
\- J'essaierai de te téléphoner tous les jours.

Décidément, Candy n'était pas comme d'habitude, Albert songea qu'il s'agissait de tous ces évènements éprouvants qu'ils ont traversés ces derniers mois. Il la berça quelques instants avant de la relâcher de son étreinte et partir.

Le voyage se passa sans encombre, Albert était accompagné d'Alistair et de Georges, les trois hommes passèrent de bons moments ensemble. Au M.I.T., ils furent bien accueillis et Alistair passa un entretien avec l'un des responsables du cursus en aéronautique qui fût très surpris des connaissances du jeune-homme ainsi que des réalisations qu'ils avaient pu faire, il avait apporté quelques-uns des plans de ses inventions qu'il avait sous la main au manoir. Ainsi l'enseignant lui proposa de suivre un parcours condensé en une année. Alistair était ravi, non seulement il avait trouvé sa voie mais il pourrait finir ses études en même temps que Patty, ainsi ils pourraient se marier l'année prochaine.

Tous les jours, en consultant sa montre, son cadeau de mariage de la part de Candy, Albert relisait en ressentant au plus profond de lui-même chacune des paroles gravées à l'intérieur du couvercle :

_**Mon Petit Bert,**_  
_**Chaque jour je t'aime davantage,**_  
_**Aujourd'hui plus qu'hier**_  
_**et bien moins que demain.**_

De son côté Candy se sentait toujours aussi fatiguée et hyper sensible, sans Albert elle était comme une peinture, sans couleurs, alors profitant de la sieste de la tante Elroy, elle allait en faire une aussi, dans sa chambre, celle avec les meubles fabriqués par Albert pour son anniversaire. Elle reproduisait fidèlement le même rituel chaque jour, elle s'installait confortablement sur son lit, caressait la rose qu'il avait gravée dans le bois de la tête de lit puis elle ouvrait son médaillon avec leur photo à Paris et une mèche de cheveu de son amour et alors, le sourire revenait chaque fois danser sur les lèvres en relisant ses paroles :

_**A l'amour de ma vie,**_  
_**N'oublie jamais que tu es plus jolie quand tu souris.**_  
_**Avec tout mon amour pour toujours et à jamais.**_

Enfin elle finissait par serrer l'oreiller de son mari entre ses bras, tout contre son cœur, elle l'avait subtilisé afin que la taie ne soit pas lavée et le cachait dans l'armoire, de cette manière, elle pouvait respirer sa senteur ; ainsi, elle avait l'impression de passer l'après-midi avec son mari. De plus chaque soir, il lui téléphonait, sa douce voix la réconfortait et la séparation lui semblait moins difficile.

**Chanson du moment ****unchained melody - the righteous brothers**

Enfin, après deux semaines, juste avant l'heure du déjeuner les trois voyageurs firent leur entrée. Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses et le repas fût animé, rempli des anecdotes du séjour à Boston et des bonnes nouvelles pour Alistair. Juste après le repas, alors que la tante Elroy venait de se retirer pour sa sieste, Candy, sentit une vague de chaleur intense traverser ses entrailles à proximité de son époux qui lui avait tant manqué, n'en pouvant plus de se retrouver seule en sa compagnie, sans vraiment réfléchir elle dit spontanément :

\- Albert, s'il te plait, si on allait voir Tongo ? J'ai tellement envie de jouer avec lui, il y a si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu !

En entendant sa femme prononcer ces paroles, Albert s'étouffa de surprise avec la gorgée d'eau qu'il était en train de boire et finit par tousser avant de s'excuser pour cette « fausse route ».

\- Tongo ? Qui est Tongo ?

Demanda Patty complétement ignorante, tout comme les autres convives. Albert reprit alors ses esprits et décida d'entrer dans le jeu de Candy, après tout personne ne savait alors il répondit sur un ton espiègle en regardant sa femme avec complicité :

\- Un petit oiseau sauvage blessé, que Candy a soigné.  
\- On peut vous accompagner et aller jouer avec lui aussi? Demanda Annie avec un grand sourire candide.  
\- Non, non, c'est impossible, il est si timide qu'il ne se montre qu'à Candy et à moi.

Albert avait répondu, l'œil brillant en continuant de regarder Candy qui avait du mal à ne pas éclater de rire, si Annie savait ce qu'elle venait en fait de demander, elle en serait morte de honte !

\- Pourquoi ne pas le mettre en cage si tu l'aimes tant, Candy ! Ce serait plus facile pour toi de le voir, et on pourrait ainsi faire sa connaissance ? Demanda Alistair.  
\- En cage ?! Ah, non ! C'est inutile car il est fidèle et il revient toujours me voir.

Candy se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas perdre sa contenance, elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Albert qui avait du mal lui aussi à ne pas éclater de rire et qui sentait son désir monter de plus en plus, titillé par la suggestion coquine de sa femme. Elle ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner ! Alors ils se levèrent et partirent en direction du parc mais revinrent discrètement par les cuisines en riant comme deux adolescents en train de préparer une bêtise pour rejoindre leur chambre pour une rencontre très passionnée avec … Tongo.

\- Aller voir un petit oiseau avec de vraies plumes, mon œil ! A mon avis notre couple de blonds préférés avait envie de se retrouver seul pour rattraper du temps !... Dit Archie avec un clin d'œil provoquant un rire général.

**OOO**

**La maison de Pony, fin septembre 1919**

Après le départ des frères Cornwell, de Patty pour finir leurs études et d'Annie chez ses parents, Candy et Albert décidèrent d'aller rendre visite à Melle Pony, sœur Maria et le Dr Martin. Ils avaient tant de choses à raconter, à partager. Ils étaient également pressés de voir les travaux maintenant terminés, ils furent contents du résultat. L'orphelinat était maintenant modernisé, tout électrifié avec des chambres pour quatre pensionnaires, ce qui changeait du dortoir commun qu'avait connu Candy avec des lits superposés. Il y avait aussi quatre chambres individuelles, une pour chacune des deux demoiselles et la personne qui devrait bientôt les rejoindre pour les aider et la quatrième était une chambre d'invité. Il y avait maintenant une vraie grande salle de bains avec plusieurs lavabos et même une baignoire, une salle de classe, une cuisine avec un réfectoire, un bureau qui pouvait aussi se transformer en chambre supplémentaire, une salle de classe ; le tout refait à neuf avec un nouveau mobilier plus fonctionnel et moderne et la chapelle avait été préservée.

Après la visite, les ainés avaient apprécié de découvrir les photos du mariage, les deux mères adoptives de Candy versèrent une larme de voir leur fille si heureuse, mariée à cet homme extraordinaire.

Candy voulait aussi parler discrètement à son ancien employeur, elle fit plus ample connaissance avec sa remplaçante, Daisy Adams (1), une veuve d'une quarantaine d'années, petite brune, un peu grassouillette mais très dynamique et un beau regard jovial. Candy remarqua une certaine complicité entre le bon docteur et sa nouvelle infirmière, ce qui la rassura et la soulagea quelque peu de sa culpabilité de l'avoir quitté si rapidement.

Le lendemain de leur arrivée, elle profita d'un moment en début de matinée pour aller voir le Dr Martin pour lui parler de ses vertiges et de sa fatigue. Elle profita du prétexte d'aller seule en ville faire quelques courses pour l'orphelinat pour faire un détour chez son médecin préféré. Elle ne voulait pas attendre de le voir le soir à l'orphelinat où il était invité à diner en présence de ses deux mamans et d'Albert. Elle voulait lui parler secrètement de ses vertiges et de sa fatigue.

\- Et depuis quand as-tu ces symptômes Candy ?  
\- Depuis environ un mois.  
\- Hum, hum !

Il commença à l'ausculter avec son stéthoscope puis continua son investigation.

\- Es-tu bien réglée ?  
\- Euh !... En fait, depuis le voyage en Europe, non ! Les stress et les voyages m'ont toujours fait ça. Candy rougissait, un peu gênée quand même.  
\- C'était quand exactement la date de tes dernières règles ?

Candy réfléchit et répondit :

\- C'était en juillet, mi-juillet.

Le Dr Martin émit un petit rire, se gratta la tête et pour confirmer son diagnostic, déplaça son instrument sur le ventre de Candy qui commençait à comprendre…

\- Dr Martin, vous pensez que… je peux… je peux être enceinte ?  
\- Pourquoi, serait-ce si surprenant, Madame Ardley ? Lui répondit-il malicieusement en insistant sur le « madame ».  
\- Mais je n'ai pas de nausées !  
\- Ce n'est pas systématique, Candy. Toutes mes félicitations car oui, tu es bien enceinte d'environ huit semaines!  
\- Oh mon Dieu ! Quel bonheur !

Candy sauta au cou du bon Docteur, elle était si heureuse que sa spontanéité l'emporta sur la bienséance.

\- Pour une infirmière, je trouve que tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de jugeote !

Elle ne releva même pas sa taquinerie, elle ne pensait qu'à la joie qu'elle allait faire à son époux, un bébé, ils en avaient tant rêvé.

\- Albert va être si heureux !  
\- Je n'en doute pas !

Candy débordait de joie, elle comprenait pourquoi elle se sentait si facilement bouleversée et émotive ces derniers temps : les hormones ! Elle réfléchissait maintenant à la façon d'annoncer la nouvelle au futur papa. Elle se rendit ensuite en ville comme prévu initialement pour faire les achats que lui avaient demandés ses deux mamans. Elle était toute excitée en revenant à la Maison de Pony mais elle avait maintenant son plan en tête. Lors du déjeuner Albert la trouva particulièrement radieuse, gaie et très animée et il mit cela sur le compte de son retour sur les lieux de son enfance parmi ses deux mamans.

Dès que les enfants firent la sieste, elle entraina Albert sur leur Colline, celle de leur première rencontre, celle qui scella leur destin. Ils la gravirent, main dans la main comme deux amoureux qu'ils étaient. Une fois arrivés au sommet, ils se tournèrent l'un en face de l'autre, Albert la prit par la taille, la resserra et l'embrassa passionnément mêlant leurs souffles, leurs langues, se prodiguant des caresses. Ils rompirent le baiser à bout de souffle et remplis de désir mais Candy avait un cadeau à lui offrir alors elle s'écarta légèrement de son Prince et fouilla dans sa poche en disant :

\- Mon amour, j'ai quelque chose à t'offrir et j'ai pensé que c'était le meilleur endroit pour le faire.

Elle avait un air énigmatique mais avec des yeux brillants et le plus beau des sourires, un de ceux qu'il adorait comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vue sourire sur cette Colline à l'âge de six ans, il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

\- Tu es vraiment plus jolie quand tu souris ma Princesse mais qu'as-tu à me donner, je connais cet air… comme quand tu mijotes quelque chose…  
\- Tiens, mon cher Prince des Collines…

Candy lui tendit un petit paquet emballé dans du papier de soie blanc. Elle était comme sur des braises, impatiente de voir sa réaction qu'elle anticipait, le cœur battant, elle sentait déjà le nez qui lui piquait annonciateur de larmes imminentes. Elle observait l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il découvrit… un hochet ! Au début, ce fût l'étonnement.

\- Un hochet ?... C'est pour que je l'offre à un futur nouveau pensionnaire ?  
\- C'est une façon de voir les choses !

Répondit-elle en riant et en posant une main sur son ventre. C'est alors qu'Albert remarqua son geste ; soudain il s'illumina, il n'osait pas regarda sa femme droit dans les yeux, les siens porteurs d'une question qu'il n'osait pas poser, il sentait son cœur qui s'accélérait, avait-il bien compris ce qu'elle voulait lui annoncer ? Son regard s'intensifia, chercha la réponse tant attendue au fond de ses émeraudes alors Candy, comprenant son attente lui dit :

\- Félicitations, futur papa !  
\- Candy ! … C'est vrai ? … Oh mon amour,… tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes !

Ils allaient être parents et commencer leur propre famille. Alors, dans les rires et les larmes de joie, il la prit dans ses bras amoureusement et la souleva de terre et tournoya avec elle sur lui-même de bonheur puis la reposa délicatement. Elle rayonnait dans la lumière du soleil, elle était si belle. Ensuite, il glissa à terre sur ses genoux, embrassa et caressa son ventre puis Candy posa ses mains sur les siennes et glissa à son tour sur genoux, Albert la serra de nouveau dans ses bras et lui dit avec sa douce voix, en plongeant son regard d'azur plein d'amour et remplis de larmes dans le sien tout aussi ému.

\- Candy, je t'aime tellement !  
\- Je t'aime aussi, mon Prince ! Je t'aime depuis que j'ai six ans.

**FIN**

A suivre, l'épilogue...

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce dernier chapitre. Je me sens triste, la sensation est un peu étrange, c'est ma première histoire et je ne pensais pas que l'on pourrait ainsi s'attacher à des personnages comme s'ils étaient un peu de ma propre famille. J'ai ri, pleuré, soupiré, tremblé de peur et de joie avec eux et peut-être que vous aussi ?**

* * *

**Note :**  
**(1)** Personnage inventé.


	34. Epilogue

**Avertissement : L'histoire de Candy Candy et de tous ses personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Igarashi et le dessin animé à TOEI Animation.**  
**L'histoire écrite ci-après est une fiction à but non lucratif.**  
**ooo**

_**Pour une fois, je commencerai par les remerciements, tout d'abord pour les derniers commentaires de Stormaw, ilovexmas, lunacristal et Lili et d'une manière générale à tous ceux qui ont laissé de si gentils commentaires tout au long des chapitres et qui m'ont fait parfois rougir même si je dois bien avouer qu'ils m'ont procuré un grand plaisir, je ne pensais pas rencontrer un tel enthousiasme lorsque j'ai commencé cette fiction qui est ma toute première et cela m'a non seulement surprise mais également beaucoup touchée. Tous vos mots d'encouragements, vos compliments, nos échanges m'ont motivée à poursuivre l'aventure jusqu'au bout et pour tout cela je vous suis sincèrement reconnaissante, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ! Surtout quand je pense que certains ont utilisé le traducteur pour pouvoir suivre ma fic.**_

_**Mille mercis.**_

_**Je continue actuellement ma deuxième histoire « Un amour dans la tourmente » dont je viens de publier le chapitre 8 sur mon blog qui je le rappelle possède un traducteur Google intégré vers les principales langues.**_

_**Alors, sans plus attendre voici mon cadeau pour les 118 ans de Candy !**_

_**Et surtout n'oubliez pas de commenter! :D**_

_**OOO**__**  
**_

**Épilogue**

Mi-décembre 1919, Candy était dans la salle d'attente de son médecin pour une consultation au sujet de sa grossesse. Les vertiges et la fatigue qu'elle avait ressentis le premier trimestre avaient disparu mais elle avait de petits saignements, elle savait, en tant qu'infirmière que cela pouvait arriver mais elle préférait ne prendre aucun risque en demandant l'avis du médecin. En attendant son tour, elle entendit deux femmes discuter de leur grossesse, apparemment elles se connaissaient bien. Elles essayaient d'être discrètes mais Candy put distinguer leur conversation.

\- Et toi, comment ça se passe avec Robert ? Demanda la brune.  
\- Que veux-tu dire, exactement ? Répondit la plus petite.  
\- Tu sais bien… au niveau intimité je veux dire !  
\- Ah ! … (elle se mit à rougir, plus embarrassée que son amie)… Eh bien… en fait… plus rien ! Continua-t-elle tristement.  
\- Ah ! Toi aussi ! s'exclama la brune avec empathie.  
\- Ah ! Bon ?!  
\- Eh oui, il me trouve trop grosse et repoussante ! C'est pourtant en partie de sa faute, non !?  
\- C'est la même chose pour moi, il n'aime pas mes formes plus généreuses et mon gros ventre ! Répondit la petite avec de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

En entendant cela, Candy se perdit dans ses propres pensées, est-ce que tous les hommes détestaient le corps d'une femme enceinte ? Et si c'était le cas d'Albert ? Il allait bientôt rentrer de son voyage d'Amérique du Sud, plus de deux longs mois d'absence et elle avait bien changé depuis, forcément à presque cinq mois de grossesse! Quand il est parti son état n'était pas encore apparent. Candy n'avait pas pu l'accompagner comme ils l'avaient envisagé au départ, trop de risques considérant son état et Albert ne pouvait pas annuler ce voyage programmé depuis très longtemps.

Candy était inquiète et si Albert la trouvait repoussante comme les maris de ces deux femmes ? Et s'il ne la désirait plus ? Même après la naissance ? Cela la perturbait car elle, elle n'avait pas cessé de fantasmer sur son mari depuis son départ. Pleine de doutes, elle décida de continuer à dormir dans sa chambre même lorsqu'il reviendrait, afin d'éviter d'être rejetée.

Ainsi, à son retour de voyage, malgré la joie des retrouvailles, Albert fût très surpris de constater que Candy avait déserté leur lit conjugal pour dormir dans sa chambre, dans le lit qu'il lui avait fait de ses propres mains. Etrange, se disait-il, peut-être qu'à cause de son état, elle ne voulait plus ou ne pouvait plus partager des moments d'intimité. Il s'était promis de creuser le sujet.

Quelques jours passèrent, Candy était devenue parfois irritable, triste même, Albert avait l'impression qu'on lui avait échangé sa femme durant ces mois d'absence, peut-être les hormones ? Il voulait en savoir davantage. Ah ! Si seulement il n'était pas si occupé au bureau mais tant pis pour les affaires, ce soir, il rentrerait plus tôt afin de passer du temps avec elle et découvrir ce qui se passait. Il la sentait en détresse et du coup lui aussi. Pendant ce temps-là, Candy avait interprété les longues heures passées au bureau, depuis le retour de son mari, comme un manque d'intérêt envers elle, comme un rejet.

Ainsi, le soir comme il se l'était promis, Albert rentra plus tôt et il essaya de savoir ce que Candy ressentait, elle lui répondit vaguement que c'était les hormones et que son état était dû à la grossesse mais Albert sentait autre chose à sa façon de répondre en évitant son regard, il ne put en savoir davantage car Candy s'était refermée dans sa coquille. Au moment d'aller se coucher, alors qu'il se rendait à la salle de bains, il surprit Candy nue qui sortait de son bain, elle eut l'air complétement affolée et saisit rapidement une serviette et s'enveloppa dedans pour cacher sa nudité.

\- Non, Albert, s'il te plait, ne me regarde pas !

Il était extrêmement surpris de sa brusque pudeur devant lui car elle avait montré beaucoup moins de timidité depuis leur lune de miel!

\- Candy, mais enfin que se passe-t-il ? S'il te plait, parle-moi ! Je vois bien que cela ne va pas.

Elle lui tourna le dos alors qu'il voulut la prendre dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer en disant entre deux sanglots :

\- Je ne veux pas … que tu me vois… ainsi !... Je suis si grosse… et repoussante…

Il commençait à comprendre, à cause de sa grossesse, elle se trouvait laide mais quelle idée absurde ! Alors il se rapprocha d'elle doucement, l'encercla par derrière de ses bras chaleureux et lui dit de façon très tendre mais aussi sensuelle, tout près de son oreille :

\- Mon amour, premièrement comme l'a si bien dit Shakespeare, l'amour ne voit pas avec les yeux mais avec l'âme et je t'aimerai toujours peu importe ton apparence. Deuxièmement, ce que tu dis est entièrement faux et je ne t'ai jamais trouvée aussi désirable ! Tes rondeurs sont tellement féminines, ta poitrine généreuse et pleine me fait rêver, ton ventre arrondi et tendu qui abrite le fruit de notre amour me donne envie de le caresser ainsi (il joignit le geste à la parole) et tes hanches me semblent encore plus accueillantes ! Candy je t'aime et je te désire toujours autant et même encore plus !  
\- Mais j'ai entendu dire que les hommes trouvaient le corps d'une femme enceinte repoussant et je vais grossir encore davantage! Elle avait posé ses mains sur les siennes.  
\- Eh bien à leur aise mais ce n'est pas mon cas, sais-tu que je suis obligé de prendre une douche froide tous les soirs pour calmer mes ardeurs depuis mon retour ?  
\- C'est vrai ?! Elle était surprise par cet aveu.  
\- Oui car je croyais qu'à cause de ton état tu n'avais plus de désir pour moi ou que tu ne pouvais pas partager d'intimité, alors que moi je brûlais de t'aimer comme… en ce moment… sens-le ! Sens comme Tongo est affolé tout contre toi mon amour !

Et Albert pressa sa dureté palpitante contre ses fesses pour lui prouver ses paroles. Soulagée, Candy se promit de ne plus jamais garder pour elle ses incertitudes qui avaient agi comme un poison dans son âme, elle s'en été voulu car la communication est essentielle dans un couple et elle aurait dû savoir qu'Albert n'était pas comme ces hommes mais qu'il était son Prince et qu'il était exceptionnel. Et c'est une promesse qu'elle tiendrait à l'avenir.

Toute émoustillée par ses mots, la senteur masculine de son mari et ce contact si intime, Candy lâcha un gémissement de plaisir. Albert dénoua gentiment sa serviette de bain qui glissa sur le sol et commença à caresser sensuellement sa belle poitrine gonflée. Candy, mise en confiance le laissa faire surtout qu'elle mourait d'envie d'avoir ses mains viriles sur elle, cela lui avait tant manqué ! Sa respiration devint haletante, elle inclina sa tête vers l'arrière sur la poitrine d'Albert et leva un de ses bras pour lui attraper le cou. Il pinça puis roula entre ses doigts les deux boutons roses de sa femme érigés par l'excitation puis ses mains se dirigèrent vers son ventre, ses hanches, puis le haut de ses cuisses, il la redécouvrait avec délectation puis il l'embrassa dans le cou avec ardeur, mordilla son lobe d'oreille tout en gémissant de désir. Candy se retourna alors et tous ses doutes s'envolèrent quand elle vit son regard de braise, rempli de désir, tandis qu'elle encerclait son cou avec ses mains pour le tirer à lui afin de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ah ! Ses baisers !... Le goût de sa bouche, la caresse de sa langue chaude sur la sienne. Après toutes ces frustrations et cette longue abstinence, leur excitation escalada jusqu'à des sommets. Elle commença alors à le déshabiller en commençant par défaire les boutons de sa chemise pour passer ses mains avides qui s'égarèrent sur sa poitrine, sa toison, ses deux mamelons durcis. Leurs gémissements se perdaient dans leur bouche. Ils retrouvaient la joie et le plaisir du contact charnel et passionné. Alors qu'ils rompirent le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle, Albert la souleva de terre en la prenant sous ses genoux et son dos pour l'entrainer vers leur chambre.  
Inutile de dire que cette nuit-là et les suivantes, Mme Ardley réintégra le lit conjugal et pas seulement pour y dormir…

**OOO**

Quelques mois plus tard, le samedi 1er mai 1920, Patty et Alistair, Annie et Archie se fiancèrent, ce fût une belle fête au manoir de Chicago. Cette date avait été choisie car elle tombait au moment des vacances de printemps pour les étudiants et Annie était heureuse car cette date coïncidait avec l'anniversaire de son adoption par les Brighton. Candy était enceinte jusqu'au cou mais elle était en forme, toute sa grossesse s'était déroulée à merveille et la naissance était prévue pour la fin du mois mais bébé Ardley avait décidé de se montrer un peu plus tôt que prévu, il voulait probablement faire une entrée remarquée. Candy était assise et discutait tranquillement avec son mari tandis que tout le monde ou presque était en train de danser.

\- Candy ? Tu te souviens, il y a exactement 16 ans aujourd'hui ? Albert regardait Candy avec une telle intensité dans son regard qu'elle en frissonna d'émotion.  
\- Bien sûr, comment pourrais-je oublier une date si importante dans ma vie, celle où ma vie a changé, où tout a commencé entre nous, mon cher Prince des Collines ?

C'alors qu'elle sentit un liquide chaud qui s'écoulait entre ses jambes. La poche des eaux venait de se rompre !

\- Albert ! Je crois qu'un petit Prince ou Princesse a aussi décidé de choisir cette date pour se montrer et qu'il va falloir appeler la sache-femme !  
\- Quoi ?! Que veux-tu dire ? Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer.  
\- Eh bien que bébé Ardley va faire son entrée dans ce monde !  
\- Oh mon Dieu ! Déjà ? Il se leva affolé en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.  
\- Eh oui, ça y est, on y est !

Tout le monde s'agita autour d'eux en réalisant ce qui se passait. Candy avait commencé à ressentir des contractions plus tôt dans la matinée mais elle n'avait pas voulu gâcher la fête et puis elles étaient alors encore légères et très espacées, elle pensait encore avoir du temps mais là, elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant d'autant plus que les contractions devenaient de plus en plus fortes et de plus en plus rapprochées. La douleur devenait insupportable et elle fût isolée avec son mari dans leur chambre en attendant l'arrivée de la sage-femme.

Le travail dura toute l'après-midi et en jusqu'en début de soirée, Albert était très inquiet car il pensa à sa mère qui avait perdu la vie suite à sa naissance et il avait peur pour Candy. Dans la soirée, la sage-femme l'avait fait sortir pour préparer la future maman à l'ultime étape de son accouchement. Albert était comme un lion en cage, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce attenante. La tante Elroy essaya de le rassurer ainsi que Georges et les quatre fiancés qui étaient restés auprès de lui.

\- Je veux aller auprès d'elle ! Grogna-t-il.  
\- Mais enfin William, vous n'y songez pas tout de même, cela ne se fait pas !  
\- Je me fiche de ce qui se fait ou pas, je veux la voir, la soutenir ! S'insurgeât-il.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur William, Mme Candice est une jeune femme forte et en excellente santé, tout va bien se passer. Dit Georges qui sentait la détresse de son ami.  
\- Mais je sens qu'elle a besoin de moi et je ne peux plus rester là à attendre à ne rien faire ! Et puis j'ai déjà assisté à des accouchements en Afrique alors je ne vais pas rater celui de ma femme ! C'est décidé, j'y vais !  
\- William !... Réprimanda sa tante en levant les bras au ciel.

Mais Albert ne l'entendait plus et sur ce pas, il entra dans la chambre où il vit son épouse alitée, la transpiration collait des mèches de ses cheveux sur son front et ses joues et son visage était tordu de douleur, elle luttait pour ne pas crier alors que la sage-femme l'encourageait, c'était les derniers moments, elle avait l'air si épuisée que son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

\- Non ! M. Ardley, ce n'est pas terminé… Cria la sage-femme.  
\- Je m'en moque, je veux voir ma femme et l'assister ! Vous ne m'en empêcherez pas !

Albert fit un geste de la main pour contrer toute opposition, en montrant sa détermination puis il vint s'installer sur une chaise auprès de Candy qui le regarda droit dans les yeux avec amour et gratitude, alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle entre deux contractions, elle lui dit, toute haletante, d'une voix faible et tremblante:

\- Oh ! Merci Albert !... Je suis si heureuse… que tu sois venu…  
\- De rien mon amour !

Candy, bien qu'épuisée, sentit une nouvelle vague d'énergie l'envahir grâce à la présence de son Prince à ses côtés, il avait toujours été là pour elle dans ses moments les plus difficiles de la vie. Elle savait très bien que les maris n'assistaient pas à la naissance de leurs enfants et encore moins dans la haute société et elle en en était encore plus reconnaissante à son mari, comme il devait l'aimait pour avoir transgressé ainsi toutes les règles de la bonne société pour elle depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Puis elle ressentit une nouvelle contraction violente et agrippa fortement la main d'Albert qui lui caressa sa main avec ses pouces en l'embrassant puis une de ses mains se leva pour balayer les mèches de cheveux de son visage empourpré par l'effort.

\- Vas-y mon amour !... Sois forte !... Je t'aime !

Albert avait les jambes en compote, son cœur tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique, il n'en menait pas large mais il voulait se montrer fort pour sa femme, pour leur futur enfant. Il avait beau avoir déjà assisté à des naissances, là c'était autrement émouvant et à la fois stressant car il s'agissait de sa bienaimée et de son fils ou de sa fille. Il était bouleversé mais admiratif de voir ainsi ce petit bout de femme, sa femme, si courageuse, si digne dans sa souffrance et elle allait bientôt donner la vie,… leur bébé, …. leur enfant, … le fruit de leur amour,… leur amour maintenant béni par les cieux. Il aurait voulu être capable de prendre sa douleur pour la soulager.

Puis enfin ce fût la délivrance, dans un dernier effort, un dernier cri, Candy donna la vie. Le bébé se mit à crier de tous ses poumons fraichement déployés. Le petit bout de chou était déjà bien vigoureux.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, M. Ardley, Mme Ardley, vous avez un magnifique petit garçon !  
\- Oh ! Candy, mon amour !  
\- Albert ! s'écrièrent-ils en même temps, des sanglots dans leur voix.

Une fois le cordon coupé et le bébé nettoyé et enveloppé dans un linge propre, la sage-femme tendit leur fils aux heureux parents et sortit pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Candy le prit dans ses bras, de grosses larmes de joie coulaient sur ses joues,… son bébé,… l'enfant d'Albert, elle le tenait comme le plus précieux des trésors et alors, ce petit être lui offrit son premier regard qui lui transperça le cœur et l'âme, il avait déjà de grands yeux bleus, de la même couleur azur que celle des yeux de son bienaimé. Elle tourna son regard vers Albert qui avait les yeux remplis de larmes de bonheur, elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi ému depuis le jour de leur mariage, il caressa sa joue tendrement puis celle de leur fils. Ils étaient si heureux que cela en faisait presque mal.

\- Candy, merci, mon amour, une fois de plus tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes et le plus heureux des papas, je suis comblé de bonheur.  
Il se pencha alors pour déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Candy tendit alors leur enfant à Albert qui le prit, ce petit homme si fragile et vulnérable, cette nouvelle vie qui dépendait aussi de lui maintenant. Le nourrisson lui attrapa alors son index avec sa main droite si minuscule qu'il en faisait à peine le tour, Albert caressa ses petits doigts potelés avec son pouce et ce premier contact intime avec son fils le remplit brusquement d'une bouffée d'amour pour ce petit ange, une bouffée de pur bonheur, de fierté et de reconnaissance aussi envers sa femme ; tout cela mélangé.

_Après autant d'amour, la saison des vendanges,_  
_On récolte le fruit, le meilleur des mélanges. *_  
C'était le début d'une nouvelle histoire,  
Une très belle histoire,  
Celle d'être père.

*Citation de Millésime - Pascal Obispo (sublime chanson, paroles à découvrir dans les notes et magnifique vidéo à voir sur mon blog)

Candy observait avec amour l'interaction entre le père et le fils qui faisaient connaissance et cela en fût trop pour ses émotions, elle dit avec des sanglots dans la voie :

\- Et moi… je suis la plus heureuse des femmes… et des mères, … c'est un tel bonheur, de pouvoir construire une famille… avec toi…. notre famille… Oh ! Albert ! … j'en avais tellement rêvé !... Et tu te rends compte… qu'il est né le même jour que… que notre première rencontre !  
\- Oui mon amour, c'est merveilleux, quoi de mieux que la naissance d'un enfant, de notre enfant pour célébrer ce jour béni!

Candy était complétement submergée par l'émotion puis après quelques minutes de pur bonheur partagé à trois, Candy dit à son mari.

\- Prends notre fils, mon amour, et va le présenter au reste de la famille, ils doivent être très impatients de faire sa connaissance.  
\- Oui, tu as raison ! Nous sommes toujours d'accord sur le choix des prénoms ?  
\- Oui mon amour.  
\- Je reviens très vite.

Albert vint alors montrer son fils, bien sûr il était le plus beau bébé du monde !

\- Ma tante, Georges, Patty, Annie, mes neveux, j'ai le plus grand plaisir et la plus grande fierté de vous présenter William Alexander Ardley !  
\- Oh merci mon Dieu ! S'écria la tante Elroy émue jusqu'aux larmes alors qu'Albert vint lui déposer le bébé dans les bras.  
\- William, il vous ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à votre naissance. Ajouta-t-elle.  
\- Ce qu'il est magnifique ! Ajouta Patty.  
\- Oh oui il est si mignon ! Renchérit Annie.  
\- Il est si petit ! S'étonna Alistair.  
\- Oui, et il miaule comme un chaton ! Blagua Archibald.  
\- C'est vrai qu'il vous ressemble William ! Alors vous avez choisi les prénoms des patriarches et celui du père de Candy, c'est un très bon choix. Ajouta Georges plus ému qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Une nouvelle génération de Ardley venait d'éclore…

**OOO**

Un mois plus tard, le samedi 29 mai juste à la fin de leurs études ce fût le double mariage des frères Cornwell, à Chicago. Ce fût encore une très belle journée riche en émotions. Alistair qui continuait d'avoir des relations privilégiées avec son oncle, choisit Albert comme témoin.

**OOO**

Le 29 juin 1920, pour célébrer leur premier anniversaire de mariage, Candy et Albert renouvelèrent leurs vœux dans la Chapelle de la maison de Pony avec cette fois, tous ceux qui n'avaient pas pu venir à Paris, la Tante Elroy, Melle Pony, sœur Maria, le Dr Martin, Tom, Jimmy, M. Cartright... Les deux mères d'accueil de Candy étaient tellement émues surtout que c'était la première fois qu'elles voyaient son fils, leur petite fille était maintenant devenue une mère tout en étant la plus heureuse et la plus accomplie des jeunes femmes.

La famille Stuart au grand complet avait traversé l'océan pour l'occasion, pour rencontrer toute la famille et bien sûr le petit William Alexander. Ils étaient si émus de voir que « leur Alexander » continuait de vivre à travers son petit-fils qu'il ne connaitrait pourtant jamais.

Terry était venu avec Juliette avec laquelle il venait de se fiancer. Comme ils se l'étaient promis, Candy, Albert et Terry s'étaient écrit pour se donner des nouvelles. Terry avait maintenant trouvé le bonheur auprès de Juliette et le mariage était prévu à la fin de l'été. Après son film, l'acteur était finalement revenu à New York pour rejoindre la compagnie Stratford, le théâtre était sa vraie passion, une nouvelle pièce était en préparation. Juliette quant à elle, l'avait suivi car elle pouvait écrire des scénarios de n'importe où. Leur histoire était passionnée et aussi parfois orageuse mails ils étaient heureux ainsi, ils auraient une fille prénommée Laura, un an après leur mariage.

La réception se tint à Lakewood où il y avait plus de place. Le chef de clan avait pris quelques jours de vacances, alors Candy et Albert en profitèrent pour présenter William Alexander à son cousin Anthony et sa tante Rosemary, ces défuntes âmes tant regrettées. Le bébé babillait dans les bras de son père alors qu'il prit la parole.

\- Rosemary, ma très chère sœur et toi, mon très cher Anthony, Candy et moi sommes venus vous présenter notre petit William Alexander, nous aurions tant voulu qu'il vous connaisse.  
\- Oui, Anthony, toi que j'ai connu et tant apprécié, puisses-tu, de là où tu te tiens, veiller sur lui, ton cousin.

Puis Candy vint déposer un bouquet de « Tendres Candy » sur chacune des deux tombes avant de revenir auprès de son mari et de leur fils. Albert qui tenait son fils d'un bras, vint prendre, en soutien mutuel, la main de Candy, qui avait une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

En été 1921, Patty et Alistair eurent un petit garçon, Thomas, l'ainé des frères Cornwell était maintenant complétement remis de ses blessures de la guerre et travaillait en tant qu'ingénieur à la conception des avions, tandis que Patty enseignait la littérature. Un mois plus tard Annie et Archie eurent une petite fille, Janet. Annie était une épouse modèle digne de la haute société et s'occupait de son foyer. Archibald travaillait avec Albert et commençait à bien le seconder ce qui permit au patriarche de passer plus de temps avec sa propre famille qui s'est encore agrandie début 1922, une petite Rose qui sera le portrait craché de sa mère et aussi espiègle. Deux ans s'écoulèrent encore avant la venue d'un petit Arthur, les yeux verts de sa mère, les cheveux du même blond que son père, adorant les animaux et la nature, il deviendra probablement vétérinaire.

Candy et Albert furent des philanthropes comme ils l'avaient prévu avant même leur mariage. Un nouvel orphelinat fût construit à Chicago qui fût baptisé, à son inauguration en 1923, « Le refuge d'Anthony Brown » ; Candy y travaillait bénévolement deux matinées par semaine, elle était heureuse de pouvoir rendosser son uniforme blanc. Elle organisait aussi régulièrement des soirées de charité pour récolter des fonds pour les plus démunis. Elle avait finalement réussi à charmer toute la haute société grâce à son naturel et son authenticité, y compris le conseil des anciens des Ardley qui ne remit plus jamais en question le statut d'Albert en tant que chef de clan.

**OOO**

Quant à Georges ; il s'enticha peu à peu de la nounou des enfants, Audrey Smith **(1)** une célibataire d'une trentaine d'années engagée à la naissance de l'ainé. Audrey était une brune aux yeux sombres assez grande qui avait était abandonnée par son jeune fiancé à l'âge de vingt-trois ans. Elle s'était jurée de ne jamais se réengager mais la maturité de Georges l'avait rassurée et elle s'était peu à peu laissée apprivoiser par le beau ténébreux dont la carapace s'était peu à peu fissurée puis délitée. Le caractère à la fois doux et fort d'Audrey lui rappelait celui de Rosemary, même si physiquement, elle ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Ce fût une grande surprise de voir Georges d'apparence si réservé, fondre pour une femme. C'était un amour doux et sincère, ils se marièrent en 1922 et continuèrent de travailler pour Candy et Albert. Ils eurent un unique enfant en 1924, un garçon prénommé Charles, le deuxième prénom de celui qui avait sauvé Georges de la misère, le père d'Albert.

**OOO**

Neal resta en asile psychiatrique pendant cinq longues années, peu avant sa sortie il tomba amoureux de son infirmière qu'il épousa mais ce ne fût pas un mariage très heureux, très longtemps.  
Eliza resta vieille fille et aigrie car les hommes ont eu peur que la folie de Neal soit une tare familiale. Ses parents n'avaient plus de contact avec la famille des Ardley, Albert en avait décidé ainsi plus pour préserver sa famille que par volonté de punir et c'était mieux ainsi ; ils continuèrent à vivre à Miami pour exploiter leur hôtel mais furent ruinés durant la grande crise de 1929 et ils furent obligés de travailler pour gagner leur vie.

**OOO**

D'ailleurs, l'année 1929 fût une année noire pour tous, elle avait pourtant bien commencé car pour fêter leur dixième anniversaire de mariage, Candy et Albert firent un voyage en Afrique, au Kenya, durant l'été. Ce fût comme une seconde lune de miel et tout comme durant la première, Candy se retrouva enceinte. Ils avaient l'art de concevoir des bébés à l'étranger !

Malheureusement, la fin de l'année fût terrible, à la suite du tristement célèbre « jeudi noir» le 24 octobre, ce fût le début de pertes dramatiques pour les entreprises Ardley tout comme pour le reste du monde. Albert était rentré très tard, un soir, complétement effondré, bouleversé, il avait les traits tirés, des cernes autour des yeux après plusieurs semaines d'angoisse, de luttes. Il avait trouvé sa femme qui l'attendait, tout aussi angoissée car elle avait bien compris le degré de gravité de la situation même si son mari avait essayé de l'épargner au maximum pour la préserver en raison de sa grossesse qui ne se passait pas très bien depuis quelque temps. Il espérait pouvoir sauver les entreprises de la débâcle mais ce soir-là, il ne pouvait plus continuer de cacher les choses.

\- Albert ! Que se passe-t-il, je vois que tu es complétement bouleversé et au bord de l'épuisement, s'il te plait, parle-moi ! Candy était très inquiète de le voir aussi chamboulé.  
\- Oh ! Candy !... nous avons tant perdu, … nous sommes obligés de vendre presque toutes nos propriétés pour pouvoir maintenir au maximum les emplois et payer les salaires.  
\- Presque toutes ?  
\- Oui, y compris Lakewood, nous ne garderons que le manoir ici à Chicago, tu te rends compte, même Lakewood sera vendu ! Il pencha sa tête et cacha son visage qui s'inondait de larmes dans ses mains.  
\- Oh mon Dieu ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Lakewood,… si riche en souvenirs, en émotions, le lieu sacré où étaient enterrés, Rosemary et Anthony, leur roseraie ! Mais Albert avait préféré vendre des pierres même si elles étaient si chargées de mémoire familiale, afin de préserver le plus d'emplois possible et donc la vie des employés qui travaillaient dans les entreprises du groupe et de leur famille. Il y avait tellement de personnes qui en dépendaient que le choix de cette décision était évident pour lui quoique très difficile.

Lakewood !

Deux semaines plus tard, Candy fit une fausse-couche, ce fût une période très déprimante mais heureusement, la famille resta très soudée et solidaire.  
La criminalité avait beaucoup augmenté notamment à Chicago déjà à la suite de la prohibition au début des années vingt et cela s'aggrava encore, des vols, des meurtres, il y avait souvent des enlèvements d'enfants de familles plus aisées contre des demandes de rançon. De plus, les investissements réalisés par Albert en Europe avaient été moins touchés par la crise, tout ceci décida Candy et Albert de migrer en Angleterre dans la belle ville côtière de Bath près de la rivière Avon dans la propriété que Candy avait reçue comme cadeau de mariage de la part de son grand-père. Archie préféra rester à la tête de la filiale américaine permettant ainsi au chef de clan de se rendre au Royaume Uni pour gérer plus efficacement les capitaux et les associations avec les entreprises locales.

\- Candy, je suis tellement désolé que nous soyons obligés de partir, de nous éloigner du reste de la famille, de Melle Pony et de Sœur Maria, de notre foyer.  
\- Albert, mon foyer, c'est toi ! Tu l'as toujours été et tu le seras toujours. Bien sûr que je suis triste de partir, je ne vais pas te mentir mais mon plus grand bonheur c'est toi et nos enfants ! Et puis je verrai plus souvent les Stuart et enfin, ce n'est pas comme si nous ne les reverrons jamais ! Ils viendront nous voir et nous retourneront aux Etats-Unis aussi.  
\- Ah ! Candy ! Tu resteras toujours aussi optimiste, cela me fait tant de bien, chaque jour je t'aime davantage…  
\- Aujourd'hui plus qu'hier et bien moins que demain, moi aussi Mon Petit Bert !

Elle lui sourit et il s'enlacèrent alors pour un baiser passionné, leur désir mutuel était toujours présent malgré les années passées et ils avaient toujours autant de plaisir à faire l'amour. L'excitation de la découverte de la nouveauté au début de leur mariage avait fait place, peu à peu, à celle de la connaissance mutuelle, de l'expertise, savoir donner les caresses, les baisers que l'autre aime et les recevoir, inventer de nouveaux jeux, créer la surprise et éviter la routine, c'était ce qui entretenait le désir. A chacun des retours de voyage d'affaires d'Albert, c'était une véritable ode à l'amour. L'amour qu'il soit spirituel ou charnel est un jardin qui se cultive chaque jour. Chaque plante doit y être soignée, arrosée et protégée lors des intempéries, tout comme l'amour lors des épreuves de la vie ; les mauvaises herbes que sont les malentendus, les cachoteries doivent être éliminées, c'est une attention de chaque instant de la vie et en cela Candy et Albert furent de merveilleux jardiniers.

Peu après leur installation en Angleterre, alors qu'Albert sortait d'un rendez-vous d'affaires, il trouva une petite fille qui mendiait dans les rues de Londres. Elle devait avoir environ six ans, blonde, les cheveux bouclés, de grands yeux bleu-marine et il distinguait même des taches de rousseur sous la crasse qui recouvrait son visage émacié par la faim. Cette petite fille lui rappelait tellement une certaine blondinette mais aux yeux verts …

\- Bonjour petite, comment t'appelles-tu ?  
\- Lucie. Répondit-elle timidement.  
\- Dis-moi, Lucie, où sont tes parents ? Albert avait posé sa mallette et s'était accroupi pour être moins intimidant.  
\- Ils sont morts, ma maman quand je suis née et mon papa le mois dernier, dans un accident, monsieur.  
\- Je suis désolé Lucie, moi aussi j'ai perdu mes parents alors que j'étais très jeune. As-tu des frères et sœurs ?  
\- Non, je suis toute seule, je n'ai plus de famille ! Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Albert était bouleversé par cette petite fille, sale et en haillons, il l'a prise dans ses bras pour la consoler et lui dit :

\- J'ai un petit garçon, il s'appelle Arthur et tu dois avoir à peu près le même âge que lui ; il a une sœur et un frère plus grands, je suis sûr que tout comme leur maman, ils seraient ravis de faire ta connaissance. Veux-tu venir avec moi ? Tu pourras manger, te laver et dormir à l'abri.  
\- Je… je sais pas !

Répondit-elle tout d'abord, un peu hésitante car ses parents lui avaient enseignée de toujours se méfier des inconnus et encore moins les suivre mais cet homme avait une voix si douce, son regard lui inspirait confiance et elle n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours. Finalement elle dit :

\- D'accord monsieur !

Une fois arrivée à la maison, tout le monde tomba sous le charme de la petite Lucie et c'est ainsi que la famille s'agrandit d'un nouveau membre. Après des recherches sur ses origines et aucun parent connu, Lucie fût officiellement adoptée par Candy et Albert. Georges qui avait suivi la famille d'Albert avec Audrey et Charles dit à son ami :

\- William, vous me faites tellement penser à votre père ! Il aurait été si fier de vous !  
\- Merci Georges ! Mais c'est aussi à toi que je le dois, toi si fidèle qui as toujours été à mes côtés pour me guider et me soutenir depuis que je suis enfant, tu es comme un grand-frère pour moi !

Albert fit une accolade amicale au brun maintenant grisonnant.

Peu à peu, la situation économique se redressa un peu, tout au moins dans les investissements judicieusement choisis à l'époque par Albert, ce qui leur assura une vie plus que confortable, même s'ils n'avaient pas encore retrouvé toute la fortune engloutie par le crash boursier. Candy et Albert savaient que leur vraie richesse résidait dans leur famille. Albert fût un père attentionné, proche de ses enfants. Candy se rapprocha beaucoup de sa famille biologique, surtout de sa tante Mary qu'elle continuait de beaucoup apprécier. Elle partagea ainsi leur chagrin à la mort du duc d'Angus en 1933, Albert était en voyage d'affaire depuis deux semaines, il lui manquait dans ce moment triste alors elle se replongea dans ses souvenirs en ouvrant sa belle boite à bijoux en damascène, elle repensa aussi à Terry qui venait de perdre son père ; les deux Grandchester s'étaient réconciliés et son ami devait être aussi dans la peine et le chagrin. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la vieille peinture de la maison de Pony qu'Albert avait trouvée au marché aux puces de Londres, il y a quelques années. Ah ! Melle Pony qui avait été malade, elle s'inquiétait aussi pour elle et espérait la revoir un jour. C'est ainsi plongée dans ses songes que le crépuscule commençait à envahir la pièce peu à peu alors que la lumière s'alluma brusquement dans le salon, la surprenant dans ses pensées, elle se retourna et vit ses bras ouverts et tendus vers elle, son sourire qui avait toujours fait battre son cœur, alors que sa douce voix disait :

\- Candy mais que fais-tu dans le noir ? **(2)**  
\- Albert ! Tu es revenu !

Elle se jeta dans son étreinte, il était rentré plus tôt que prévu. Son mari, son Prince, son Petit Bert était là pour la soutenir comme toujours, maintenant tout irait mieux. Neuf mois plus tard, une nouvelle petite fille vint agrandir de nouveau la famille, Priscilla, une version féminine d'Albert, elle portait le prénom de sa grand-mère paternelle.

L'héritage laissé par son grand-père devait en grande partie revenir à Candy car le conte n'avait aucun héritier mâle direct mais elle laissa les propriétés familiales à sa tante. Quatre ans plus tard, elle revendit une partie de ses avoirs dans les entreprises à son oncle Rory car elle avait besoin de liquidité pour un projet bien précis qu'elle mena à bien avec l'aide de celui-ci, trop heureux du geste de sa nièce.

Cet été-là, la famille décida de rentrer aux États-Unis, la situation financière était maintenant devenue plus saine et plus stable alors qu'en Europe avec la montée du fascisme, des rumeurs de possibilité de guerre courraient. Albert se retira alors du monde des affaires pour préserver sa santé et pour profiter encore davantage de sa famille. Il aidera son fils ainé qui avait maintenant dix-sept ans à reprendre les reines auprès d'Archibald après ses études universitaires.

Ce furent de grandes retrouvailles, la tante Elroy était maintenant très faible et très âgée, elle ne se déplaçait plus qu'en fauteuil roulant mais elle vit son vœu s'exhausser : le manoir de Chicago était rempli de cris d'enfants et d'adolescents avec les deux garçons et la fille de Patty et Alistair, les deux filles d'Annie et Archibald ainsi que les cinq enfants d'Albert et Candy, la lignée des Ardley était préservée.  
Candy et Albert revirent le Dr Martin qui avait épousé son infirmière puis se rendirent à l'orphelinat pour rendre visite à Melle Pony très âgée et affaiblie par des problèmes cardiaques, sœur Maria étant plus jeune se portait encore bien. Candy proposa à Albert de faire une balade, en amoureux, elle avait appris à conduire et c'est donc elle qui emmena Albert qui était intrigué car elle prenait le chemin de Lakewood et à vrai dire, il ne savait pas si ce serait une bonne idée.

\- Candy, je…  
\- Fais-moi confiance mon Petit Bert ! Le coupa Candy, elle avait très bien senti et compris sa réticence. Ils se comprenaient si bien.

Albert vit un éclat malicieux dans le regard de sa femme, il connaissait très bien ce regard, qu'avait-elle encore mijoté ? Elle était encore si belle malgré la maturité, ses yeux couleur émeraude le faisaient toujours fondre, ils étaient si expressifs, si pétillants et pleins de vie ; il se relaxa car il avait une confiance aveugle en elle. Enfin ils arrivèrent près du grand portail des roses, à l'entrée du domaine de Lakewood, celui d'Anthony. L'émotion pour les deux était palpable. Des années qu'ils n'avaient pas mis les pieds ici et pour cause ! Candy arrêta la voiture, coupa le moteur, se tourna vers Albert, son mari avait encore une si belle allure, il avait gardé la même voix douce et un regard si tendre. Les deux avaient les yeux vitreux, le cœur battant, la gorge sèche et serrée ; ils descendirent du véhicule et Candy leva sa main pour caresser tendrement la joue de son mari et lui dit :

\- Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour !  
\- Candy ? Je te remercie mais…

Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, elle l'interrompit en montrant d'un geste large de la main le domaine.

\- Et voici mon cadeau pour toi!

Albert était stupéfait, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Que j'ai racheté le domaine grâce à l'héritage de mon grand-père.  
\- Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Les anciens propriétaires avaient finalement trouvé que Lakewood était un beau domaine mais trop isolé et éloigné d'une grande ville et l'avaient donc remis en vente. Le notaire qui connaissait très bien la famille en alerta tout de suite Archie qui envoya un télégramme reçu par Candy qui ne perdit pas de temps pour faire le nécessaire à l'acquisition du domaine. Albert n'en croyait pas ses oreilles !

Lakewood !  
Lakewood de nouveau dans la famille !

Albert était submergé par la vague d'émotion qui le submergeait. Il regarda son épouse intensément. Sa femme le surprenait toujours, encore et encore, après tout ce temps passé ensemble dans les épreuves mais surtout et principalement dans le bonheur et la joie.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Candy ! Je suis sans voix !  
\- Alors embrasse-moi !

Les moments difficiles étaient passés, les choses avaient repris leur place et Lakewood était revenu dans la famille. C'est ici qu'ils poursuivraient leur vie paisiblement tout près des lieux qui ont tant de signification pour eux, rendant parfois une visite à Lodge Mountain pour s'y retrouver en amoureux. Toute leur vie durant, Candy et Albert ont partagé et partageront encore durant de nombreuses années les mêmes valeurs et la même vision des choses et de la vie.

_**« Aimer, ce n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre, c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction. »**_  
_**\- Antoine de Saint-Exupéry -**_

**Et pour finir une belle chanson sur l'amour éternel de Barbra Streisand : Evergreen**

**Une vidéo à voir aussi sur mon blog **

**Notes :**  
**(1)** Personnage inventé  
**(2)** Un petit clin d'œil avec mon interprétation de la scène finale de CCFS qui ne révèle pas l'identité de son mari mais beaucoup d'indices laissent à penser qu'il s'agit bien d'Albert! ;)

_***Paroles de la chanson « Millésime »**_

_Sur les coteaux en pentes, les vallons amoureux_  
_Un rayon de soleil est passé sur nous deux_  
_J'attendais de ce ciel qu'il me fasse juste un signe_  
_Et je vois mon château sortir du cœur des vignes_

_Tu es mon millésime_  
_Ma plus belle année_  
_Pour ce bonheur en prime_  
_Que tu m'as donné_  
_Je suis à jamais ta terre_  
_C'est ça être père_

_Après autant d'amour la saison des vendanges_  
_On récolte le fruit le meilleur des mélanges_  
_La bouche est ronde et pleine et le nez si discret_  
_Quel prénom allait-on bien pouvoir te donner?_

_Tu es mon millésime_  
_Ma plus belle année_  
_Pour ce bonheur en prime_  
_Que tu m'as donné_  
_Je suis à jamais ta terre_  
_C'est ça être père_

_Je ne sais pas de quoi_  
_Notre histoire sera faite_  
_Mais je me sens porté_  
_Un jour est une fête_  
_Quelques notes légères_  
_Les regards qui caressent_  
_Et je gagne en amour _  
_comme en gagne en noblesse_

_C'est ça être père... _  
_C'est ça... _  
_C'est ça être Père..._

**_Paroles de la chanson "Evergreen" (Love Theme From "A Star Is Born")"_**  
_Love soft as an easy chair_  
_Love fresh as the morning air_  
_One love that is shared by two_  
_I have found with you_  
_Like a rose under the April snow_  
_I was always certain love would grow_  
_Love ageless and evergreen_  
_Seldom seen by two_  
_You and I will_  
_make each night the first_  
_Everyday a beginning_  
_Spirits rise and their dance is unrehearsed_  
_They warm and excite us_  
_'Cause we have the brightest love_  
_Two lights that shine as one Morning glory and midnight sun_  
_Time... we've learned to sail above_  
_Time... won't change the meaning of one love_  
_Ageless and ever evergreen…_


End file.
